Yuya's Treat
by Fenghuang0296
Summary: It's the perfect storm as forces converge on Fusion Dimension. The Lancers are backed up by powers and allies new and old alike, but will it be enough to take down Leo Akaba once and for all? And is he even the biggest threat? AU from episode 63 onwards. Rated T for occasional profanity and mature (violent) themes.
1. The Synchro King! All Hail Jack Atlas!

Chapter 1: The King of Synchro Dimension! All Hail Jack Atlas!

"Ladies and gentlemen, a grand welcome to all!" Melissa, the announcement lady declared from her perch in the official helicopter above the crowds. "As you all know, it's now the evening before the official opening of the Friendship Cup!"

Down in the pit bay, a certain green-haired boy was nervously strapping on a jumpsuit and pulling his helmet on. Yuya Sakaki cast a nervous glance towards a white D-Wheel parked nearby. "Do you really expect me to duel riding that thing?" he asked the pit crew loitering nearby. One of the members shrugged, the others ignored him.

"This place is crazy. Are all the alternate dimensions like this? Do they duel on surfboards in the Xyz Dimension or something?" Yuya chuckled to himself, trying to distract himself from the upcoming duel.

And he had every right to be nervous. In a scant a few minutes he was facing off with the legendary Duel King of Synchro Dimension, Jack Atlas himself. And if that wasn't bad enough, these crazy Synchro Dimension people expected him to duel riding a motorbike! "I can barely even drive," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey, kid! You're on in two minutes, as soon as the King's completed his victory lap!" someone shouted at Yuya from across the bay.

"Victory lap? But . . the duel hasn't even begun yet!" the young duelist protested, confused, only to hear responsive sniggers from the loitering pit crew. "Oh, please. As if a runt like you has any chance of beating Jack Atlas," one of the members snorted. "Ha hah, oh yeah. All hail the king!" another added as Yuya nervously mounted the D-Wheel set aside for him.

A holographic black Duel Disk blade with green edges flickered into existence near the handlebars as the engine revved up, and the entertainer slotted his Deck and Extra Deck into the appropriate slots. The screen in front of him that would display the Duel's progression flockered to life, and as the words 'Autopilot engaged,' flickered into view on the screen, Yuya breathed a sigh of relief.

With a screech of rubber on concrete, the bike wheeled out of the maintenance bay and onto the track. Yuya couldn't help but smile and wave at the assembled crowd.

But he couldn't fail to notice that most of the cheers were for his opponent. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" A steady chant echoed through the stadium, resonating and echoing with every word. "Jack, Jack. JACK!"

"We love you, King Atlas!" a gaggle of adoring fangirls screamed. "Kick that guy to the kerb!" someone else shouted and Yuya winced. "That's a little rude," he muttered in shock.

Jack Atlas was a tall, slim man with blonde hair curved back in the shape of a motorbike helmet. He would have been thin, but he wore a large, sweeping white cloak, with purple highlights that matched his piercing purple eyes, that covered most of his body and revealed nothing but a black undershirt, making him look larger than he was. His cloak billowed out behind him as he slowed to a halt on his D-Wheel, which he had stopped at the starting line next to Yuya.

"Greetings, my adoring fans!" Jack shouted, and the crowd was immediately silent. "This is my prediction for the Duel! On the first turn, I mount my defence! In the second, my opponent brings to bear everything he can muster! And on the third, I wipe the field clean and wipe his life out!" the tall, blonde man declared as he remounted his D-Wheel

"That's so arrogant!" Yuya exclaimed from the seat of his own bike. "Predicting you'll win in three turns before the Duel's even started? You don't even consider the possibility of my own strength!"

"What strength?" someone in the crowd jeered. "Everyone falls before the King! You should know that, Commons trash!" they continued.

"Alright, everyone!" Melissa declared from above. "The Duel starts in thirty seconds! We now activate the two Field Spells that allow a Riding Duel to happen - that's right, two! Neo Speed World and the new one, Cross Over Accel!" She paused for effect with a grin. "Cross Over Accel signifies the newest addition to Riding Duels! This allows the use of Action Cards, Spell Cards strewn around a course that can be picked up at any time by a Duelist and used at any time during either player's turn!" she explained.

Yuya's eyes widened, and he grinned. Action Cards would be on the course? Declan must have persuaded the Committee to allow the use of them. Jack Atlas had probably never seen an Action Card before, so . . maybe he had the advantage!

"But more on that later, because right now, it's time to start the duel!" Melissa shouted. "Ready!" A holographic red light appeared in front of Yuya and Jack and they both started their vehicles' engines. "Set!" she added, and the red light turned yellow. "Duel!" the commentator commanded, and rubber squealed as the D-Wheels burst forwards.

"For those who haven't attended a Friendship Cup Duel before, whoever reaches the first corner first gets the first turn!" the girl's voice echoed through the stadium. "Wait, what?" Yuya gasped, failing to anticipate this twist, as Jack confidently accelerated and his mono-wheeled D-Wheel expertly leaned to the side and curved around the corner, Yuya frantically instructing his motorbike to catch up with Jack. "It's my turn!" the King declared with a smile as he whizzed through the bend. "And Jack Atlas takes the first turn! So far, his prediction has been completely accurate!" the helicopter-riding Melissa narrated.

Jack drew his hand, and Yuya did the same, and the boy smiled at the sight of his ace monster in his hand. "We're show these people our Entertainment Duel, Odd-Eyes!" he promised himself. "And we're gonna win this to boot!" It may have been his imagination, but it seemed like one of his dragon's heterochromatic eyes glinted.

"My turn!" Jack declared, looking over his hand. "I will show you why I am the King! While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Red Forward from my hand!"

A crimson metal warrior appeared next to Jack's D-Wheel and nodded to his Duelist. 900 ATK. "Now, I'll Normal Summon Force Resonator!" A squat gremlin wielding a tuning fork and dressed like a tribal shaman appeared next to Junk Forward, toting a runic black sphere on his back. "This is my strength! I tune my Level 2 Force Resonator to the Level 4 Red Forward!" Jack commanded. Force Resonator grinned with a maniacal glee and rocketed forward into the distance, decomposing into a pair of shimmering orbs in the process. The orbs vanished and were replaced by two shining holographic rings. Red Forward jumped up and flipped into the air, becoming a holographic set of lines, before bursting into another four orbs of light. A readout appeared, displaying '4 + 2 = 6'. "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Level 6 Appear, Red Wyvern!" A draconic monster appeared above Jack, with thick, leathery wings and two squat, muscled legs, coloured the tarnished crimson of a dormant volcano. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" the man declared, sliding a card into the appropriate zone on his Duel Disk and ending his turn.

"My turn!" Yuya declared, drawing his card. "Yes!" he declared. "But, before the show can begin," he started, scanning the track ahead for an Action Card. "I Normal Summon Summoner Monk!" he declared, and a hooded figure wearing a large black cape that covered his body appeared behind him, his eyes wise and intelligent.

Jack paused as he realised what exactly Yuya had summoned, and cocked an eyebrow, staring at Yuya.

"That monster allows you to discard a Spell Card and Summon a Level 4 monster from your Deck!" the commentator explained. "But Yuya must not have any Spell Cards in his hand - so he's going for an Action Card he can discard to activate Summoner Monk's effect!" Jack's eyes widened as he heard this and he frantically accelerated after Yuya, but it was too late - the bubble surrounding the Action Card had burst and Yuya had added the Action Card to his hand. "Keep in mind, everyone, you can only have one Action Card in your hand at a time!" Melissa explained. "But that probably won't be a problem for Yuya!"

"You got that right!" the boy smiled. "By discarding the Action Spell Stand Up! I activate Summoner Monk's effect and Special Summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer from my Deck!"

"Wow! Yuya's got two Level 4 monsters on the field already! But . . . neither of them are Tuner monsters? He can't perform a Synchro Summon!"

"Now, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya shouted, and twin pillars of light rose into the air. In one, a cartoonish witch with a black visor covering her eyes and a patchwork dress appeared, and in the other, an elderly sorcerer with a large staff arrived, accompanied by large crystalline numbers of 4 and 8, respectively.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya declared, standing up on his D-Wheel. "I have come to show you my incredible Entertainment Duel! So, without further ado, what you're all been waiting for, the incredible Pendulum Summon! When I have Pendulum Scales set like this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand with levels in between the Scales! Therefore, I Pendulum Summon!"

A massive crystalline pendant appeared above him, between the pillars of light containing Trump Witch and Dragonpulse, and the word 'PENDULUM' appeared in rainbow-coloured letters on the blade of his Duel Disk. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Sure enough, the pendulum began to swing, first back and forth, then it started rotating in a circle, drawing a line as it went, until a massive portal opened up with the pendulum swinging around it at the speed of light. "Come forth, my monsters!" Yuya commanded. "Level 5! Stargazer Magician!" A white, hooded magician with a long, white-and-gold staff appeared out of the portal. "And the incredible, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The three monsters already on Yuya's field were joined by a massive monster, a red dragon with large horns protruding from it's back in place of wings, two massive legs that made it look like a dinosaur, a large blue orb in it's chest held in place by a skeletal harness, and two large horns on it's head that matched it's trademark mismatched, red and blue eyes.

"Whoa, four monsters in one turn! That's awesome!" Someone in the crowds exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you done?" he questioned.

"Nope! Because now, I will activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck without a Fusion Spell Card, using monsters I control as Fusion Material! I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician!" Trump Witch waved her wand from the Pendulum Zone and a swirling vortex appeared in front of Yuya's Pendulum Summoned Monsters. Odd-Eyes and Stargazer jumped into it. "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon!" Yuya chanted as a silhouette appeared in the portal. "Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared, and fhe vortex disintegrated, leaving something that looked like Odd-Eyes but was different at the same time on Yuya's field. Rune-Eyes had some kine of monocle covering one of it's eyes and Odd-Eyes' horns had been replaced by two arcing pieces of gold, both in the shape on an omega symbol, one on the dragon's head and one on it's back. Rune-Eyes roared as a pop-up appeared, revealing it had 3000 ATK.

"Now, I overlay Summoner Monk and Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya declared, and grinned as a spiral appeared between the two monsters, which sucked them in. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those who are foolish enough to oppress it! Descend now! Xyz Summon!" the boy commanded. "Rank 4! Dark Rebelllion Xyz Dragon!" A massive black dragon erupted from the portal, and roared. It too closely resembled Odd-Eyes, but massive wings were on the horns on it's back and it had no horns on it's head.

"I activate Red Wyvern's effect!" Jack shouted, and Yuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Once, while this Synchro Summoned card is on the field, I can destroy the monster with the highest ATK on my opponent's side of the field!" Red Wyvern roared and began to charge up a pulse of energy.

Yuya grinned as Rune-Eyes roared and Red Wyvern quietened down, cowed by the bigger dragon. "Wrong! During the turn Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster as Fusion Material, it cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!"

"And now I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using both of it's Overlay Units, I halve Red Wyvern's ATK and add that lost ATK to Dark Rebellion!" The two circling orbs around the dragon were snapped out of the air by the mighty beast and swallowed, and Dark Rebellion's ATK increased to 3700 while Red Wyvern's ATK halved to 1200. "Oh dear! Yuya has called out two extremely powerful dragons to beat Jack with, can the King still pull off his prophesied victory?" Melissa, the announcer, questioned from her perch in the helicopter above the stands.

This raised a massive muttering amongst the crowd. "Incredible! He might actually defeat the King!" This seemed to shock Jack, but the King maintained his composure and snatched an Action Card out of the air.

"Battle Phase! Dark Rebellion! Attack Red Wyvern! Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuya commanded, and the dragon followed suit, destroying it's rival and dealing it's original ATK to Jack, leaving him with 1500 Life Points. "And get this! Rune-Eyes can attack three times per Battle Phase when it was Fusion Summoned using a level 5 or higher monster as the Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material! Rune-Eyes, go now! Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks!"

Jack's eyes widened. Rune-Eyes had 3000 ATK, he wouldn't survive this!

"I activate an Action Spell! Underworld Evasion!" he declared. "He mastered Action Cards that quickly?" Yuya gasped. "Underworld Evasion negates your attack and Special Summons an Underworld Evasion Token to my side of the field in Defence Position!"

Sure enough, a small ball of dark energy appeared. The omnipresent pop ups showed it to have 0 DEF. "Doesn't matter! Rune-Eyes! Attack his Token!" Yuya declared, and his dragon obligingly roared, attacking Jack's monster.

Jack was impassive as his Token was destroyed, leaving him with a field devoid of monsters, a single set card and a mere 1500 Life Points left. "Rune-Eyes! One last time!" the entertainer commanded. Jack pressed a button. "I activate my Trap! Reject Reborn! First, your attack is negated, and then can Special Summon one Tuner monster and one Synchro monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Red Wyvern and Force Resonator!" Jack commanded as his two monsters returned to the field, blocking Rune-Eyes. "And your attack is negated!" Jack crowed, and Yuya sighed. JackKing suddenly braked on his D-Wheel, slowing down and coming alongside the boy as he declared, "I end my turn!"

"An Entertainment Duel, you say? What rubbish! Your Duelling is merely self-satisfaction! Far from entertainment!" Jack derisively declared. "What?" Yuya gasped in surprise. "This is true Duelling for the people! My turn! I draw!" the King commanded, pulling a card from his Deck. "Now, I tune my Level 2 Tuner Force Resonator to my Level 6 Red Wyvern!" The smaller monster burst into twin rings of light, which Red Wyvern positioned itself within, before disappearing into six stars. A readout appeared on the boards, stating '2 + 6 = 8'. Jack chanted as a monster began to appear. "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" he commanded as a hulking goliath of a dragon appeared on his field, with large horns, one of which was broken, and coloured to match hell. It's right arm was bound in a gauntlet of sorts, and it's long, spiny tail whipped behind it. It's haughty expression glared at Yuya's dragons, as if to question; "Are these the impudent youngsters who dare to think they have a chance against me?" A pop-up appeared, stating that Scarlight had 3000 ATK, on the same level as Rune-Eyes but not enough to beat Dark Rebellion's 3700. Yuya grinned. Jack's monster was powerful, but not enough to win.

Oh how wrong he was.

"I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy as many other Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible, and inflict 500 damage to their controller for each!" Jack proclaimed. "Now, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Flame!" Massive bursts of energy shot from Scarlight's maw, obliterating both of Yuya's dragons. The cards were blown from his Duel Disk and their edges hit Yuya in the face, giving him two very small paper-cuts. 500 damage was dealt to his Life Points for each. Yuya blanched at the realisation that he now had 3000 left, which was exactly equal to Scarlight's attack points.

"Attack now, my monster! Wipe this impudent youngster off the face of the map!" Jack commanded. "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning!"

"The King's prediction has come true!" Melissa shrieked. "How incredible!"

The last thing Yuya remembered was a voice dimly screaming, "Yuyaaaaaaa!" before a torrent of flame burst from Scarlight's mouth, throwing him clear off his D-Wheel. Seconds after he hit the ground, he blacked out.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, funny story. I looked at the viewer count and realised that out of the 2,200 people who have visited this fiction recently, less than 15% were going beyond the first chapter. And, looking back at it, I can't blame them. It was horrible. So, I have completely overhauled it, so it should be much better now. ^^ Peace!**


	2. Mysterious Duelist! Samurai Vs Mirror!

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Duelist! Samurai Vs Mirror!

"Oh man," Yuya sighed, "How long will I be stuck in here for?"

The young boy was sitting in the apartment the Executive Council of the Synchro Dimension's City had granted him for the duration of the Friendship Cup. It wasn't that it looked like a prison, indeed the apartment was quite luxurious, especially compared to what he had seen of Commons dwellings in the city, but the door was locked and there was no other way out that Yuya could see. It may be a five-star prison, but a prison none the less. "I wonder if there's at least room service?" Yuya moaned, sprawling on his back on his bed and staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly. "I hope the others are alright. Maybe they're all in rooms like this too?"

Bored, he cast a glance over at his deck - and his eyes widened. There was some kind of glow emitting from it. Jumping up and rushing over, Yuya quickly spotted the glow emitting from two cards in specific - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "Huh?" he frowned, quickly sorting through his Deck until he found the cards for Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and laying the five cards out on his table. At first, the other three cards were normal, but as the aura emitting from Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion reached them, they began to emanate the same aura.

Yuya paused and thought back. "Last time Odd-Eyes glowed like this," he paused, muttering to himself and thinking back to a couple of weeks ago, "was when I was duelling Yuto and his Dark Rebellion,"

Speaking of Yuto and Dark Rebellion . . . . what about that time when Yuya had walked in on Yuto duelling some other guy that looked exactly like them both . . . . and he had a dragon too, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Could that guy, and his dragon, be here too?" Yuya thought aloud, staring at the nearby wall as though he could penetrate it and see Yugo in the next room over from his. But a high-pitched frequency interrupted his thoughts, and he turned back to the five arranged cards. His eyes widened.

Some kind of thin, powdered light was flowing out of the five cards and coalescing into a mass that floated above the tabletop. "What's happening?" the boy asked in confusion as the light began to condense into an ovongular form that tapered to a curved point. "What is that?" he repeated, moving closer and squinting.

The light suddenly rippled and condensed into a physical, bone-coloured form, dotted with red and green freckles. "What? An egg?" Yuya blinked, cocking his head and tapping the egg to make sure it was real. "Is this some kind of Solid Vision effect?" It was the only logical explanation. The egg wasn't large, it could easily fit inside his jacket.

"Weird," Yuya frowned, moving it to the side and putting the five cards back where they ought to be in his Deck. Having done so, he looked at the egg once more. "I wonder what it does?"

X

"So, the power has awakened. This is an outrage, one that I will not stand for. To think it would be granted to him of all people," a voice hissed. "I'm not going to allow things to proceed this way,"

They paused. "I suppose I might just have to do something a little more active. All these years, I've done nothing, and look where it's gotten me," The voice snorted. "Time to make something happen,"

An engine roared to life and lights flickered on all over the place. "You heard me, everyone! We're going to Synchro Dimension! Now!"

X

Yugo groaned. "I'm bored! I want something to do," he protested. "Where's Yuzu?" he wondered to himself, before he heard Melissa, the Duel Commentator, began to talk from outside the window overlooking the Duel Palace.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" the long-haired girl declared from her perch in the helicopter. "After the exciting victory of Jack Atlas last night, it is now time for the first Duel of the Friendship Cup!" she declared. "The first people participating are," She paused in suspense as two massive holographic images appeared above the circuit.

Yugo looked them over, but shrugged as he saw it was nobody he knew. "Wake me when it's my turn," he shrugged.

X

"Gongenzaka Naboru!" Melissa shouted as the large martial artist appeared. "Gong's Duelling?" Yuya blinked. "Versus! Shinsei Sutanto!"

The second young man revealed was tall, with long blue hair that matched his cerulean eyes. He was dressed in a crimson shirt with purple jeans. Shinsei wielded a Duel Disk with a light green casing.

"Gong Strong, quite possibly the largest Duelist the Cup's ever seen, and the only one to date who has needed a reinforced D-Wheel to support his muscular frame! Him and his righteous robots put on quite a show a few days ago, can he repeat his performance?"

A large D-Wheel coloured white and gold to match Gongenzaka's gi came out of the garage and onto the circuit. The Duelist stood tall and proud to cheers from his fans. "That's it, Gong," Yuya smiled as he watched.

"Why do I have to ride this thing?" he growled to himself.

"And Shinsei Sutanto! The mysterious Duelist who, so I'm told, apparently Dueled his way through a legion of Security and presented himself to the Council, demanding to be entered into the Friendship Cup! Can this mysterious newcomer make his way to the top?"

Shinsei whooped as he entered. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Melissa blinked in surprise. "That guy fought his way into the innermost chamber of the Duel Carnival?" she squeaked, before regaining her composure. "Ah - er - that's Shinsei Sutanto, everyone!"

"Hey everyone! It's great to see you all!" Shinsei shouted as the two motorbikes pulled up to the starting line. "Here's hoping this goes well, eh?"

"Will you take this seriously?" Gong growled. "I am the man Gongenzaka! I will be triumphant in this Duel!" he declared, standing up straight. "Oh really? Well, if that's the case," the blue-haired boy smirked, before mirroring his opponent's posture. "Well, then I am the man Ashisutanto! And I will be triumphant in this clash of manliness!"

Gong smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, let's Duel!"

"Well, it seems that our finalists have reached a decision! Let's mirror their conviction! Field Spell Activate! Cross Over Accel!" Melissa commanded, and Solid Vision Action Cards appeared all over the circuit. "Riding Duel;" Melissa commanded, and Gongenzaka and Shinsei declared in unison, "Acceleration!"

In a second the two D-Wheels took off like rockets. "Remember, whoever takes the first curve first gets the first turn!" Shinsei had the advantage, though - his D-Wheel was lighter and faster, plus he was on the inside of the circuit. By the time Gong had realised and corrected, Shinsei had already gotten through the first curve. "Yes! My turn, draw!" The Duelist consulted his hand and grinned. "I Set two cards to my field and end my turn!"

"A defensive play, huh? The man Gongenzaka can respect that," Gong nodded. "But it sure as sugar won't work for me! My turn! I draw!" The man drew his card and consulted his hand. "I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler from my hand!" A hulking machine with armoured fists appeared. It had 0 ATK.

Shinsei frowned. "He's up to something,"

"When Blue Brawler is Summoned to the field, I can change it's battle position!" Gong shouted, and his monster ducked down behind it's armoured forearms, revealing 2000 DEF. "Called it," Shinsei nodded. "Now, while I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand!" A squat crimson robot with a big metal horn and two Level stars appeared next to Blue Brawler, with 600 DEF. "I tune my Level 2 Tuner monster Trumpeter to my Level 4 Blue Brawler!" Gong commanded, and Trumpeter vanished into two rings, which aligned themselves. Blue Brawler leapt into them, turning holographic before bursting into four stars. A readout appeared that read '2 + 4 = 6', and a surge of white energy flowed through the rings. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" Gong shouted, and a squat, large red robot appeared, with six exhaust pipes protruding from its back and wielding a spiked club. It had 2500 DEF. "I activate Shutendoji's effect! When he's Summoned, I destroy all your Spell or Trap Cards! Go, Ogre Obliteration!"

Shock was evident on Shinsei's face. "I activate my Set card, Scapegoat!" The card flipped up. "I Summon four Sheep Tokens to my field!" Four small, found balls of fur with little horns and peaceful expressions, each with 0 DEF, even as his other Set card was destroyed. Gong harrumphed. "Those little things won't do nothing! Shutendoji can attack while in defence position! Go, Shutendoji! Attack one of those Tokens!"

The robotic ogre charged and smashed the blue Sheep Token. Shinsei grimaced, but shrugged. "I still have three, and that's plenty!" he retorted. "Whatever you say. I end my turn," Gong nodded.

The blue-haired boy nodded. "My turn! I draw!" He pulled a card from mis Deck and nodded. "I Normal Summon Mirromage Scope Shooter!" A short man dressed in armour made entirely of mirrors appeared, wielding a large telescope with attachments on the end to turn it into a mace. "I activate Scope Shooter's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Token I control, and it is treated as a Tuner monster until the end of the turn! I target my orange Sheep Token!" The Token in question smiled and bounced in excitement. "Okay! I Tune my Level 1 Tuner monster Sheep Token to my two Level 1 Sheep Tokens and my Level 4 Scope Shooter!" The orange Token transformed into a glowing ring, which the other two Tokens and the sole monster went into, transforming into a total of six Level Stars. "This is how you do a Synchro Summon, dude! Shine the light of justice and blind your enemies! Synchro Summon, Level 7! Appear from the depths of time and space, Mirromage Righteous Reflector!"

A tall knight, also with armour made from mirrors that shone with white light, mounted on a mechanical horse, also covered in mirrors, but gaps exposed pistons and joints, and wielding a razor-sharp, six-foot lance appeared. A sword in a scabbard was on his hip, and a shield was on his back. The shield was a single flat mirror, and there was a glowing red visor with two yellow eyes on it's face. The horse had a similar visor, and no mouth. Gong gulped as the Synchro monster was revealed to have 2700 ATK.

"Incredible!" Melissa declared as the crowd cheered in excitement. "Shinsei managed to perform a Synchro Summon by turning one of his Tokens into a Tuner! What an amazing feat!"

Gong huffed. "Wasn't that special,"

"When Righteous Reflector is Synchro Summoned, I can add one 'Mirromage' monster from my Deck to my hand!" Shinsei shouted as a card slotted out of his Deck. "I add Mirromage Surface Shielder!" The card revealed showed another knight with mirrored armour, wielding a massive riot shield that was a single curved mirror. "I now activate Mirromage Righteous Reflector's other ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon as many Mirromage Tokens as monsters you control, and they gain 500 ATK for every monster you control!"

"But I've only got the one," Gong frowned. Shinsei shrugged. "It's better than nothing,"

A black-and white reflection of Shutendoji appeared next to Righteous Reflector. It had 500 ATK, but it had been summoned in DEF position, with 0 DEF. "Besides, it doesn't matter! Battle Phase! Righteous Reflector, attack Shudendoji! Piercing Light Lance!"

The monster's horse reared, and the monster levelled it's lance at Gong's Samurai. "Not on my watch!" Gong declared, revealing a card in his hand. "I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit! I can discard this card and target one Superheavy Samurai I control, it loses 800 DEF, and it becomes indestructible until the end of my turn!" Gong's monster's DEF dropped to 1700 as a red chestplate appeared, flickering with fire coming from the neck socket, but no matter how many times Righteous tried to hit the Ogre with it's mace, it was deflected by the chestplate. Eventually, he gave up and returned to Shinsei's side, as its master rolled his eyes. "I end my turn,"

"Alright! I draw!" Gong drew his card and grinned. "Perfect. I use Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter's effect to Special Summon him from my hand!" he declared,, and the same Tuner as before appeared and waved it's horn. "Is he gonna Synchro Climb?" Shinsei frowned. "Not quite! I now Tribute Trumpeter and Shutendoji to Tribute Summon!" Gong declared, as his two monsters vanished. "I Summon Superheavy Samurai General Jade!" A green robotic warrior appeared, wielding a long pike staff. The two curved exhaust pipes that protruded from his shoulders blared the trumpeting sound of a warhorn.

X

Yuya blinked in surprise, recognising one of the two Superheavy Samurai Pendulum cards Declan had given Gong before they left Standard Dimension. "That monster only needs one Superheavy Samurai tribute. Why did Gong use two?"

X

"When Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter is Tributed to Tribute Summon a Superheavy Samurai monster, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Gong declared, and his Tuner reappeared alongside the green General. "I tune my Level 2 Trumpeter to my Level 8 General Jade!" Gong declared, and, once again, Trumpeter transformed into two rings while Jade became eight stars. "I Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

A massive, hulking, green and black robot with 3800 DEF appeared in place of the two monsters, and Gong grinned as it sat in a meditative stance, lightly grasping a long katana.

"Lame!" Shinsei declared in derision. "What!" Gong demanded. "You dare call my ultimate monster lame?" he continued, accelerating and catching up with the other Duelist. "Yes! Your Synchro Summon has no style, no flair! It's all raw power, nothing more!" Shinsei shouted. "You don't even bother with a summon chant!"

"Listen, you," Gong growled. "I'm no flashy showman. Me and my Samurais? We're strong, dependable. We don't need no flashy lights or summon chants. All we need is the strength in our own two hands! This is the power of my Steadfast Duelling!" he declared. "Susanowocan attack while in Defence Position! Go! Wipe out his Reflector!"

"Is that so?" the blue-haired boy frowned, before smirking. "Well, then I can't say that I think much of your Steadfast Duelling. I activate the effect of my Trap, Mirromage Impenetrable from my Graveyard! I banish it and immediately end the Battle Phase!" he declared, as a Trap Card appeared from the Graveyard portal and projected a barrier of light between the two monsters. "You destroyed it with Shutendoji, but I had a backup ready!" he grinned.

Susanowo stopped dead, and returned to Gong's side of the field. Gong looked at the only card left in his hand. Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves. It would be useless if Shinsei somehow mounted a counterattack. "Not bad," he begrudgingly nodded. "Turn end,"

"Alright!" Shinsei smirked and drew his card, consulting his hand as Gong checked over Shinsei's side of the field and Graveyard. He paused, seeing the Graveyard. "Wait. Why isn't -"

The boy interrupted him. "I Normal Summon Mirromage Reflection Rider from my hand!" he declared, and a monster that looked like a younger, smaller version of Righteous Reflector appeared, lacking a lance or shield and wielding a sword, with 1600 ATK. "While I control a Mirromage monster, I can Special Summon Mirromage Surface Shielder from my hand!" Shinsei added, and the monster added before by Righteous Reflector appeared on his field, wielding it's massive riot shield and showcasing it's 1300 ATK. Gong looked up in surprise, before grinning. "That ain't enough to beat Susanowo's 3800 DEF!"

"Who says I'm going to?" Shinsei smirked. "I activate Reflection Rider's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster you control and change it's Battle Position! I target Susanowo!" The great robot stood up and bared its exposed chest at the Mirromages, revealing a mere 2400 ATK. Not enough to beat Righteous Reflector.

"I now tune my Level 3 Tuner monster Surface Shielder to my Level 4 Mirromage Token!" Shinsei declared, and once again, the Synchro Summon procedure occurred. "I summon another Righteous Reflector!" A second copy of the Level 7 Synchro monster appeared on the field. "Through Righteous Reflector's effect, I add one 'Mirromage' card from my Deck to my hand!" he continues. "I add Mirromage Force!" A Trap Card appeared. "I now activate the effects of both my Reflector's, and Summon two Mirromage Tokens with 500 ATK each!" Twin reflections of Susanowo appeared, each with 500 ATK.

"My goodness! This is incredible! The total ATK of Shinsei's monsters is," Melissa paused as she rapidly did the math. "2700 times 2, plus 1600, plus 1000," she muttered to herself. "Eight thousand!" she finally declared. "That's enough to pull off a one turn kill on Gong!"

"You bet it is!" Shinsei grinned. "Righteous Reflector number one, destroy Susanowo!" he shouted, and his monster happily obliged. The great shogun blew up as the knight cantered clear, dropping Gong's Life Points to 3700. "Go, my monsters! Wipe him out!" Shinsei commanded, as his other four monsters charged, each taking a chunk out of his opponent's life points. "Reflection Rider! Finish him off!" the boy commanded as his last monster dealt the final blow. A beep sounded, signalling Gong's LP hitting zero.

Gong slowed his D-Wheel to a halt as Shinsei turned around and came back towards him while his monsters disappeared. "Good duel, kid," Gongenzaka nodded. "You too," Shinsei smirked. "I will accept this loss with dignity! But you'd better get far in this tournament, because I will not allow the person who beat me to be some cheapskate!" the burly martial artist demanded. "You can count on it," Shinsei smirked as the two packed up their cards.

"Oi! Loser! Over here!" A couple of members of Security waved, and Gong sent one last nod at his opponent, before turning and walking with pride out of the stadium. "Incredible! After a stunning victory by Shinsei Sutanto, our losers end the Duel on good terms! Truly, this personifies the spirit of the Friendship Games! The City is one! We are all united!" Melissa declared, and was promptly met with rousing boos from the Commons in the stands. "Now," she brushed off the criticism and declared, "Onto Match Two!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, that was exciting. The Mirromages are a completely original archetype, which I envisioned as, in terms of playstyle, being a cross between Mecha Phantom Beast and Six Samurai. However, at this stage, for plot reasons, I can only reveal the following card text;**

 **Mirromage Righteous Reflector**

 **Level 7/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:2700/DEF:1500/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

 **If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can add 1 'Mirromage' monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn; You can Special Summon any number of 'Mirromage Tokens' (Level 4/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:?/DEF:0/Effect), up to the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Their attack is equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls x500.**

 **Mirromage Impenetrable**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Until the end of this turn, 'Mirromage' monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks. During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; immediately end the Battle Phase.**

 **Mirromage Arcanus**

 **Continuous Trap Card**

 **Each time you perform a Pendulum Summon; Place one 'Arcanus Counter' on this card. 'Mirromage' monsters you control gain 200 ATK for every Counter on the field.**

 **The Main Deck Mirromages; Reflection Rider, Surface Shielder and Scope Shooter cannot have their card text revealed until a later date for plot reasons. Sorry!**

 **Thanks, Leafeon12!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Clash of Ideals! Swarm The Police!

Chapter 3: Clash of Ideals! Swarm Against The Police!

"Our next Duel is going to be," Melissa declared, "Tsukikage versus Sergey!"

Yuya looked up as his blue-clad ninja friend and a muscular, tattooed man appeared above the field. "Good luck, Tsukikage," he muttered under his breath.

The two Duelists sped onto the circuit. Both were emotionless and failed to exchange a single word as their D-Wheels pulled up at the starting line. "Someone's being awfully quiet," Melissa mused as the light turned green and the two Duelists started. Sergey immediately sped into the first turn and took the first move. "I activate my Field Spell, Earthbound Prison," he rumbled. Lines of colourful energy burst into being all over the course as it turned black. Tsukikage's eyes widened as a forest of giant hands burst from the sides of the circuit and began to clutch at him, but before he could even try to dodge -

"I now activate another Field Spell, Earthbound Plain," Sergey continued. The hands crumbled into nothingness and the energy all turned purple, as a great mound burst into being in the centre of the course. "When Earthbound Prison is destroyed, the player who destroyed it takes 2000 damage. But I activate Curse Reflection Doll's effect," A Quick-Play Spell Card appeared, showing a black doll of an angel. "By discarding this card, the effect damage I would take becomes 0, then you take it instead,"

In an instant, a stone fist shot from the ground and collided with Tsukikage's D-Wheel. The machine was instantly destroyed on impact, but the ninja pulled his Duel Disk clear seconds before and leapt clear, landing on the course. "Incredible! Even though his D-Wheel has been destroyed and he has lost 2000 Life Points before even taking a turn, Tsukikage will not surrender!" Melissa grinned as the ninja furiously dashed to catch up on foot while his Life Points became 2000.

"I now set two cards face-down and end my turn," Sergey snorted. "My turn! Draw!" Tsukikage declared. "I activate my Spell, Twin Twister!" he declared. "By discarding one card, I destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field!"

Earthbound Plain was destroyed and the Stadium returned to normal, as was one of Sergey's Set Cards. "I now activate the Amarylease in my Graveyard that I just discarded! I can banish it from my Grave to Normal Summon the Level 6 Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin, from my hand without a Tribute!" the ninja declared, as he was joined by another ninja, this one bulky and bare-chested with green pants and a red scarf. "Nichirin! Attack him directly!" Tsukikage commanded.

"I activate Ring of Destruction," Sergey emotionlessly responded. "Nichirin is destroyed and we both take damage equal to his ATK," A black collar, flickering with flames, appeared around Nichirin's neck, which promptly exploded. 2300 damage washed over both Duelists, but, while Sergei had 1700 LP left, Tsukikage didn't have the luxury. His Duel Disk beeped as his points hit zero, before the explosion flung him skyward.

Melissa squeaked as his body pinwheeled towards her helicopter, and, in a freak coincidence, he came close enough to grasp the copter's landing gear with one arm. He grunted, beckoning for assistance from the commentator. "How are you still conscious after that?" she demanded, helping the Duelist into the copter, before the orange-haired girl, now that she was up close with him in person, noticed his toned physique and rippling muscles. "Oh, I, uh," she stammered, before the ninja nodded and quietly thanked her. "You have my gratitude, noble lady, but a ninja never reveals his secrets,"

He probably wouldn't have called her 'noble lady' if he had realised that he was close enough for her microphone to pick up his every word and broadcast it around the entire City.

Melissa nodded, still a little flustered. She looked into the cockpit, but then remembered that the copter was on autopilot. "Listen, the copter won't land until the end of the day, so unless you want to jump, you're stuck here," she whispered to the ninja. "So, how would you like to be my temporary co-host?" she offered, loud enough for the microphone to hear. The ninja balked a little in surprise, but immediately realised that he had little choice. "Very well," he accepted. "And with that," Melissa declared into her mike. "Sergey is victorious with a stunning victory during his opponent's first turn, and I have a new guest star co-host!" she exuberantly smiled. "What are your thoughts on this, Tsukikage - eh?"

The ninja suddenly looked decidedly queasy. "I suddenly remember why I don't fly," he moaned. "Eh? You get airsickness?!" Melissa was shocked. "I'll be fine," the ninja nodded, steadying himself and swallowing his bile. "Well done Sergey," he mumbled.

"And, with that, onto the next Duel! Our next contenders will be Shinji Weber, versus," Melissa paused. "Sorry, but I think there's been an error. Shinji's opponent is registered only as 'Duel Chaser 227'. As in, a member of Security. But that can't be right,"

Suddenly, the big screen overlooking the circuit changed to show the massive visage of Jean-Mitchell Roger, head of Security. "There is no mistake. I personally entered a member of Security into the Friendship Cup to display the strength and power of the Security forces. Go on," The screen returned to normal, and Melissa blinked, before shrugging. "Okay then. Shinji Weber, a well-known revolutionary radical from the Commons, determined to make his case and stage a rebellion!"

"I'm not a radical! Or a terrorist!" Shinji yelled up at the commentator as his D-Wheel zoomed onto the circuit. "Uh-hum," Melissa sceptically nodded. "And - oh. Would you like to introduce the other Duelist?" she offered Tsukikage, who shrugged. "And Duel Chaser 227. A representative of the Security," he shortly provided. The girl frowned. "Remind me not to let you introduce any more Duelists," she huffed to herself.

X

"Wait, 227? That's the same guy whose ass I kicked last week!" Yugo frowned in surprise. "Unless he's had a big improvement, he won't get far," he snorted, kicking back to watch the show.

Crow smiled from his room overlooking the Stadium at the sight of his friend. "You tell them, Shinji,"

X

The disgraced police force member clenched his teeth in anticipation. "I will redeem myself in the eyes of the commander-in-chief," he told himself.

"Oi! So you're representing the hated oppression of Security, huh?" Shinji snorted at him as he pulled up next to his opponent. "Yes. And I will prove the power of the police," he growled. "Commons trash,"

"What did you just call me?" Shinji growled. "That's it. Commons! Hear me now! If we don't do something about the oppression of the Tops, our situation will never improve! I am going to stage a rebellion, and I want all of you behind me! And to prove that I mean business, I will defeat this man right here and now! I will eliminate the representative of Security and prove that their power ultimately means nothing!" Shinji declared. "Hey, hey, don't -" Melissa started, but the resounding roar of the Commons filling the grandstands shook the very earth under their feet. Her voice, even amplified as it was, was drowned out.

Shinji took the time to strategise. "Security uses Goyo monsters. Goyos capture the enemy monsters and take control of them. I can't let that happen. I won't let a single one of my monsters be taken over by that bastard,"

Eventually the crowd quiet ended, and Melissa, seeing nothing else to say, started the countdown. "Riding Duel," The light turned green. "Acceleration!"

"I know how you Security work! Sneaking up on people and stealing the first turn! I won't let you!" Shinji raged, gunning the throttle on his bike and whizzing ahead of 227. His bike arced through the turn and he drew his hand. "I draw! I Normal Summon Bee Force - Pin the Hit from my hand!" A squat, round little bee appeared next to Shinji. "Once per turn, Pin the Hit can deal you 200 damage!" 227's Life Points dropped to 3800. "I end my turn with a face-down!"

"Pathetic!" 227 snorted. "My turn! Draw! I Normal Summon Goblindbergh from my hand!" A goblin flying a red plane with 1400 ATK appeared above him, carrying a large box underneath him. "When Goblindbergh is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" The box opened, revealing a squat man with big glasses wielding a pair of chopsticks. "I summon Jutte Fighter! Goblindbergh is now changed to defence position!" Goblindbergh landed it's plane with 0 DEF. "I tune my Level 2 Tuner monster Jutte Fighter with my Level 4 Goblindbergh!" The Synchro Summoning procedure happened and a beam of white energy obliterated both monsters. "Appear, Goyo Predator!"

X

Shinsei fumed to himself in his room. "What's up with this place? Doesn't anyone around here bother with a summon chant?"

X

The summoned monster looked like a Viking berserker dressed like a Japanese Royal guard, wielding a long, coiled whip. "Goyo Predator! Attack that insect!" 227 declared, and the Synchro monster obliged.

"I activate my Trap, Bee Force Nest!" Shinji declared. "By targeting Pin the Hit, I can Special Summon another Pin the Hit from my Deck, and end the Battle Phase!" he shouted. A copy of the squat bee appeared, and Goyo Predator paused, before returning to 227. "This is the strength of the Commons! When one of us is threatened, the rest of us rise up and we stand strong together!" Shinji shouted at 227, who ignored him and cursed losing the attack. "I set a card. Turn end,"

"I am impressed," Tsukikage solemnly nodded. "The power of his monsters symbolises the strength of his people,"

"Whatever you say," Melissa shrugged.

"My turn! I draw!" Shinji declared. "You ignore the proof of my power, but I will force you accept it! I now Normal Summon Bee Force - Piercer the Target from my hand!" A bee with large, moth-like wings and stripes that went red, blue, white around his tail, with a yellow stinger, appeared with 1400 ATK. "I activate the effects of my two Pin the Hits! Take 400 damage!" Shinji declared, and the damage was subtracted from 227 as both little bees winked. "I'm tired of being looked down on! I'll rise up and pierce through you!" Shinji declared with an angry grimace. "Now, I tune my Level 4 Piercer the Target to my two Level 1 Pin the Hits!" The two little bees immersed themselves in the four rings Piercer became. "With those wings, whip up a blast! With that stinger, cut open the path to truth!" the duelist chanted as the readout read '4+1+1=6'. "Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Attack!" The summoned monster was a black humanoid bee, wielding a trident, the prongs of which each resembled a bee's stinger. It had 2500 ATK, just enough to trump Goyo Predator. "Voulge! Attack!" Shinji commanded. Before 227 could even react, Voulge flew forward and destroyed Goyo Predator, making 227's Life Points 3900. "Set a card, and turn end!" Shinji grinned.

"How impressive! Shinji responds in kind with a Synchro Summon of his own, and promptly destroys the security Synchro into the bargain!" Melissa grinned.

227 drew his card. "I activate my trap, Descending Lost Star! I revive Goyo Predator from my Grave in Defense Position, with it's effects negated, it's Level decreased from 6 to 5 and it's DEF changed to 0," he commanded. "And you call my monsters weak," Shinji derisively snorted. "What's the point of that card?"

"Watch! I Normal Summon another Jutte Fighter from my hand, and immediately tune my Level 2 Tuner monster Jutte Fighter to my Level 5 Goyo Predator! Appear, Sniping Hazy Type-0!" 227 commanded. Jutte Fighter wasn't even on the field long enough for Shinji to see it, all he could make out was a white face with big glasses. Sniping Hazy Type-0 was a lot more memorable. It was well-armoured in a uniform that looked like a mix between soldier khaki and samurai garb, with a white metal face and glowing red eyes, wielding a police baton. Golden, flying coins orbited it.

"I'm not letting that happen! Us Commons will win with whatever tricks we have to! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! Your monster is immediately destroyed and banished!" A massive hole appeared in the ground underneath Type-0, and the monster panicked as it fell into it. 227 growled. "When Sniping Hazy Type-0 leaves the field, I can summon it's Synchro Materials from the Graveyard! Revive, Jutte Fighter and Goyo Predator!" His two monsters from before reappeared. "And now, Goyo Predator is completely back to full power!" Predator roared to emphasise the point. "Now, while I control a 'Jutte' monster, I can Special Summon Jutte Commando from my hand!" A crimson-clad monster armed with a short dagger appeared, with 1400 ATK. "I tune my Level 2 Jutte Fighter to my Level 3 Jutte Commando and Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5! Goyo Chaser!" Another Goyo monster appeared, slightly shorter and with only 1900 ATK. "Goyo Chaser gains 300 ATK for every other Goyo Synchro on the field," 227 commanded as his monster's ATK became 2200. 227 looked at the last card in his hand and smirked. "I activate my Spell Card, Fusion Substitute!" A Spell card depicting two orange wraiths escaping from a 'Polymerization' card as it fell into a vortex appeared. "This card's name is also treated as 'Polymerization'!"

X

Shun Kurosaki, who had only been half-heartedly paying attention to the Duel up until now, shot bolt upright at the sound of the accursed card's name. "What in blue blazes?" he cursed.

X

"Polymerization?" Tsukikage was surprised. "How interesting,"

"I've never heard of a card like that. But apparently our resident ninja warrior has. Tsukikage, care to give us the low down on this new development?" Melissa requested. "Polymerization is a Spell Card that allows you to perform a Fusion Summon. But this card is not Polymerization. It is Fusion Substitute. Therefore it is going to be different somehow, but I do not know how," the ninja frowned. "Ooh. How mysterious!" Melissa grinned.

"I fuse my Goyo Chaser with my Goyo Predator!" A thought struck the Security officer. "Arise, King of police, brought forth by your vassals -" A screen opened on his D-Wheel and Jean-Michael glared at him furiously. "Quit fooling around and summon the damn thing!" he barked. "Oh, ah, yes sir!" 227 nodded, abruptly cutting his summon chant short. "I Fusion Summon Goyo Emperor!" he declared.

A great regal throne appeared, bearing a young man dressed like a kabuki actor. He bore a haughty and regal expression, and looked somewhat androgynous from a distance. It had 3300 ATK.

Shinji snorted. "Nice wig, old lady,"

The serene Emperor's eyes shot open and he fumed, frantically gesturing at his controller to let him attack. "Fine! Goyo Emperor! Attack that insect!" 227 commanded, and the emperor happily responded. Phantasmal images of Goyo Predator and Chaser appeared to do it's bidding, and happily charged towards Shinji's Synchro monster. Shinji growled as he spotted an Action card in a transparent bubble. Knowing that that card could determine the fate of this Duel, he surged forwards and snatched it from midair. "I activate the Action Magic, Avoid! My monster cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage I take is halved!" He gritted his teeth as his Life Points dropped to 3600. "Wow! I'm still not quite sure what a Fusion monster is, but it sure is impressive!" Melissa grinned. "That's one way of putting it," Tsukikage frowned behind his mask.

Shinji cursed. "Damn you! Damn you and all the Tops scum you represent! I'll prove to you the strength of us Commons, right here and now! My turn! Draw!" Shinji pulled a card from his Deck and grinned. He then spotted an Action Card and accelerated again, maintaining his lead on the disgraced Duel Chaser and snatching it from it's bubble. "And once again, Shinji takes every opportunity to get an Action Card and prevents his opponent from even seeing one!" Melissa grinned. "I Normal Summon Bee Force - Lyric the Royal Musician!" A small Level 2 bee with four long arms carrying a harp appeared. "That's not strength," 227 snorted. "You wanna bet? I activate Lyric's effect! By targeting Voulge the Attack, I make Voulge a Tuner until the end of the turn!" he declared. "Making a non-Tuner a Tuner again!" Melissa squeed. "How exciting!"

"Don't expect me to let that happen!" 227 snorted, zooming forwards and snatching an Action Card of his own. He rapidly read the card text, and groaned. "Fine, I'll let it happen,"

"I tune my Level 6 Voulge the Attack to my Level 2 Lyric the Royal Musician!" Shinji commanded as the Synchro Summon procedure occurred. "Arise, Bee Force - Hana the Evil-Crushing Bow!" His monster was an armoured black bee with a large crossbow. It had 2800 ATK. "Not enough," 227 snorted. "I activate my Action Magic, Piercing Shot! Hana can attack you directly this turn! Go, Hana and attack!" Shinji commanded.

"It seems that Shinji is in a rush to end this! He hasn't even bothered with Summon Chants and attack names!" Melissa observed. "He is angry. He wants to end this here and now," Tsukikage, who was starting to enjoy his role of commentator, added.

Hana fired a shot, which whizzed past Goyo Emperor and struck 227. Even as his Life Points fell from 3900 to 1100, the Security officer barked, "Not enough! It will never be enough! You Commons scum will never be able to defeat the justice of the police!" he declared.

"Shut the hell up!" Shinji shouted over him. "You Tops scum and Security bastards, you're all the same! I'm not going to stand for your mindless preaching one second longer! I activate Hana's effect! When he inflicts battle damage to you, one monster you control loses ATK equal to the damage you took! Goyo Emperor, be weakened!"

The throned monster panicked as all the colour was drained out of it's trine, which eventually disintegrated, leaving the young man floating in midair. He flailed his limbs in panic as his ATK became a mere 500. "Hana the Evil-Crushing Bow can attack twice in one turn," Shinji leered. "Go, Hana! Prove to everyone right here and now that Security is nothing compared to the strength of the Commons!"

The bee eagerly obliged, charging in and smashing the dethroned Emperor with it's bow, dealing 2300 damage to 227. "No! This was my last chance! I will not accept defeat!" the officer raged, even as his motorbike beeped, signalling that his Life Points had dropped to 0.

"Shinji wins!" Melissa declared, then realised something. "But please disregard everything he's said. The City is united! We are all one!" she reiterated the official slogan of the Friendship Cup.

Less than a second passed after this declaration before loud boos and jeers echoed from the Commons stands.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Only two original cards this time;**

 **Jutte Commando**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Warrior-Type/ATK:1400/DEF:700/Effect**

 **If you control a 'Jutte' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is Summoned form the Graveyard, it is banished when it leaves the field.**

 **Bee Force - Lyric the Royal Musician**

 **Level 2/FIRE/Insect-Type/ATK:800/DEF:1000**

 **Once per turn: You can target one 'Bee Force' monster you control, that monster is treated as a Tuner monster until the end of the turn.**

 **There's also Bee Force - Piercer the Target, but I haven't actually decided on an Effect for him yet. All I needed him for this time was to be Normal Summoned and immediately used as a Level 4 Tuner for a Synchro Summon. Eh, he might need it another time, so I'll think of something then.**

 **Even though he's never said it . . . yet, I thought "What in blue blazes," really suited Shun's character. I heard it in a movie years ago and never quite forgot it, so I'm happy for a chance to use it.**

 **Also, dub names and sub names. I have mixed feelings. In some cases, like Shun Kurosaki/Shay Obsidian, I prefer the dub, but in cases like Tsukikage/Moon Shadow, I prefer sub. For the most part, though, I prefer subbed, so, I'll stick with that for the most part. In regards to card effects, the ones that I haven't made up are all on the wiki (including anime-only ones like the Bee Forces) and I will try to stick to the OCG/TCG rulings when possible, however if necessary I will use the anime version. Ring of Destruction for example, is the anime version, since the real version couldn't have been activated when Sergei did so but the anime version could.**

 **Anyway, since I've done a double update, review responses are at the end of next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Burning Light in the Capital of Despair!

Chapter 4: Burning Light In the Capital of Despair!

"Well, after those three exciting Duels, it's time for a break for lunch! Everyone, be back here in an hour and a half!" Melissa declared. In an instant, there was a mad scramble as everyone left the stands in a rush to get something to eat.

In a few minutes, Melissa and Tsukikage were left alone. "Can I get down now?" the ninja requested. "No! Everyone loves you! You've gotta stay! Plus, the helicopter won't land until tonight," his new friend replied. "That system seems flawed," Tsukikage observed. Melissa shrugged. "Well, we've got plenty of food and the best part of two hours with nothing to do, not to mention a fully stocked entertainment room in the back," she paused. "Wanna watch a movie?" the announcer offered.

The ninja once again checked the distance between the helicopter and the ground, and decided that it was too far to jump. "I suppose there is no reason not to," he sighed. "Come on, you'll love it!" she grinned, pulling him into the back of the copter.

X

Kite Tenjo stood at the top of the remnants of the great stadium in the centre of the ruined remains of Heartland City, surveying all that remained. "There's nothing," he cursed. The Duelist pulled a card from his Extra Deck and gazed at Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. "Who would have thought that what started out as a silly card game could cause so much devastation?" He remembered when he had first gotten the card that had saved his life so many times.

 _X - Flashback_

 _"Did you hear, Kite? They're releasing a new booster pack of monsters! It's all high rank stuff! Come on, let's get some!" His slightly younger friend, Kana Tsukumo, excitably pulled at his sleeve. "Okay, okay, why not, I guess?" he shrugged. Minutes later, they had each bought three of the new pack, Tachyon Transfer, with their pocket money. "What did you get?" Kite asked, curious. "Check it out, check it out! It's a Rank 10!" Kana squealed. "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max? That sounds familiar," Kite frowned. "Yeah, I think one of mummy and daddy's friends uses that," his friend nodded. "Yeah, Anna does! What did you get?"_

 _"Nothing special. This one looks cool, though," Kite shrugged, showing Kana a copy of Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon. "That is cool!" Kana nodded. "Kinda reminds me of your dad, but not really," she frowned. "I'll show him later," Kite nodded. "I should get home. See you later, Kite!" She waved goodbye, running off._

 _Later that day, as he had said, Kite showed his father the card. "Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon, huh? This brings back memories," he nodded, smiling. "I think it's about time that I gave you something," his father smiled at him, presenting Kite with three cards, each a copy of the same monster. "These haven't been released yet, but I managed to get the demo versions. I thought you'd like them," he kindly smiled. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon?" Kite read, before smiling and hugging his father. "Thanks dad! But these are Rank 8. How am I supposed to get two level 8 monsters?"_

 _"Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you?" his father suggested. "Okay!"_

 _X_

Kite smiled, before frowning. His father had been one of the Duelists who had gone to face the Obelisk Force invaders when they had arrived. He hadn't seen him since, and hated to assume the worst, but in the hellish world he lived in now, what was there but the worst?

He spotted a blur of red moving through the city. It was going too quickly to be one of the survivors. "Obelisk Force," he distastefully hissed, leaping down and dashing to intercept.

The blonde boy skidded to a halt and turned to face the red-clad intruder as he ran around the corner and dashed towards him. "Stop!" he barked, arming his Duel Disk.

He was almost surprised when they actually stopped, and he glared at them when he noticed that they had a Duel Disk. "More Obelisk Force invaders?" the boy hissed, but at the same time, the cloaked character clenched his fists. "Not another invading big shot," they snorted.

Each took a second to process what the other had just said. "You're not from Fusion Dimension?" Kite asked. "No. I'm not," the other person snorted, removing their hood. "You aren't either?"

Kite was surprised to see a woman's face, harsh and angry, with an angular face and flaming red and orange hair. Something about her almost reminded him of a dragon, but one far more dark and destructive than his Galaxy-Eyes. "They call me Flare," she told him. "Kite," he offered. "If you aren't one of those invading scum, then I have no reason to fight you," she shrugged, moving to pass him. "Wait," he commanded, holding his Duel Disk in the ready position. "Just because you are not from Fusion Dimension does not mean that you are not my enemy," he glared. "Oh really?" Flare wondered, arming her Disk. "Alright then. Let's Duel,"

The connection was established, and Flare grinned. "Since you challenged me, I'll take the first turn," she commanded. Kite saw no reason to argue as he drew his hand. "I activate my Spell, Dragon Shrine. This lets me send first Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck to my Graveyard, then, since the Gemini monster Black Flare is a Normal monster in the Grave, I can now send Red-Eyes Retro Dragon from my Deck to the Grave," Flare made her first move, and two Dragons appeared from her Deck, before being sucked into the Graveyard vortex. Kite managed to note their levels as they did. Seven and four. Interesting.

"I now activate another spell, Silver's Cry! I can Summon a Dragon-Type Normal monster from my Graveyard! Since Gemini monsters are treated as Normal Monsters in the Graveyard, I summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Grave!" Flare commanded. "Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night!" A thunderous roar echoed across the field, and the Graveyard portal opened again, a large black, skeletal dragon emerging. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was Level 7, with 2400 ATK. This further convinced Kite that she wasn't from Fusion. A Fusion bastard wouldn't go to the trouble she had taken to summon this monster. "Now, I use my Normal Summon for the turn to activate Black Flare's effects!" A ring of light surrounded the monster, and it's body flared with red light. "I end my turn,"

"Alright then. I draw," Kite nodded, taking his card. "I Normal Summon Cipher Knave from my hand," A glowing green goblin-like monster with a mace appeared. It was Level 4'with 1300 ATK. "When Cipher Knave is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Cipher' monster from my hand. I Summon Cipher Wing," A large gemstone with two holographic wings appeared next to Knave. "While all monsters I control are Level 4, I can Special Summon Doggy Diver from my hand," he continued. A black and white dog in a scuba costume also made it's entrance.

Flare blinked and chuckled. "What the heck?"

"What is it?" Kite sighed. "You just summoned a scuba-diving dog to the field," Flare reasoned. "I think I'm allowed to giggle,"

"Whatever," Kite sighed. "I overlay my Level 4 Cipher Knave, Cipher Wing and Doggy Diver, and Xyz Summon. Descend, Stellarknight Delteros,"

"So much for the dog," Flare sighed as a tall, strapping knight with predominantly white but multicoloured armour with a holographic purple shield and a large sword appeared, three Overlay Units orbiting it. It had 100 more ATK

than Black Flare, 2500.

"I activate Delteros' effect. I use one Overlay Unit to destroy Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon," A laser shot from the monster's shield and pierced Black Flare, destroying it. Flare was unmoved. "I activate Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in my Graveyard! When a Red-Eyes is destroyed, I summon Retro from the Grave and then revive Black Flare!" Black Flare reappeared, flanked by a smaller, but similar dragon. Both were not in defence mode, and Black Flare boasted 2000 DEF, while Retro had 1700. Kite raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't matter. Delteros, attack Black Flare," Once again, the Xyz monster destroyed the dragon, this time by battle. Flare gritted her teeth. "I set two cards and end my turn,"

"My turn! Draw!" Flare grinned. "I Normal Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern," Another dragon, almost identical to Retro, appeared. "I overlay my two Level 4 Red-Eyes monsters and Xyz Summon! Ascend to divinity, lady with the heart of a dragon! Become one with the dragon spirit and become the divine queen! Arise, Queen Dragun Djinn!" The summoned monster was, from the waist upwards, a lady clad in somewhat scanty metal armour, but from the waist down, a great dragoness with a body of pure fire, giving the monster the appearance of a dragon-taur of some sort. "An Xyz Summon?" Kite breathed, still frowning. Definitely not from Fusion, but that didn't make her a friend.

"I activate Queen Dragun's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Dragon from the Graveyard with effects negated! Revive, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" she commanded. The dragoness swatted an Overlay Unit with her tail and it winked out of existence. Seconds later, Black Flare revived with full force. "You're going to a lot of trouble to constantly revive and protect that monster," Kite observed. "Of course I am! Who wouldn't want to protect their ace?" Flare questioned.

Kite paused. "Her ace?" A heartless Academia bastard wouldn't have an ace . . . would they?

"Now, I play my Trap -"

"No. I activate my Trap, Dark Bribe, negating your Spell or Trap and destroying it," Kite interrupted her. Flare shrugged. "Alright then. I activate the other effect of my Trap, Red-Eyes Return, in the Graveyard. If it's destroyed, I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes from my Graveyard! Boo-yah!" she savagely grinned. Kite's eyes widened and he paused, dumbstruck. She had tricked him?

"Return, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! This time in Attack Position!" Flare declared, as her dragon returned. Kite surveyed the three monsters against him. 2400 ATK, 2200 ATK, and 1700 ATK. None were strong enough to beat Delteros' 2500.

"Thanks for letting me draw a card, by the way. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be able to do this!" Flare madly grinned, and in an instant, Kite saw it. The clear resemblance between her and her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. As though the card had been made for her. "I play Galaxy Queen's Light! By targeting Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon's Level becomes the same as his until the end of the turn!"

"Galaxy Queen's Light," Kite breathed. He knew the Spell card well, he ran a copy of it himself. It was a staple card for anyone who played Rank 7 or higher.

"Now, I overlay my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with my Level 7 Red-Eyes Wyvern! Be reborn on the war-torn plains with an Xyz Summon!" Flare commanded, as a beautiful vortex of red shades sucked in, before inverting. "Arise as the armoured victorious dragon! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" The monster was similar to Black Flare, but larger and scars could be seen through the gaps in it's new metal armour. It emerged from the swirling portal in a burst of energy. Kite was impressed. "Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night! How do you like me now?" Flare grinned as her monster roared, two Overlay units orbiting it.

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Attack and destroy Delteros!" the redhead commanded, and her monster obliged. Kite frantically regained his composure as his monster was destroyed and he took 300 damage. "Queen Dragun, attack!" Flare added, and Kitw was powerless to stop her as she reduced his Life Points to 1500.

"I end my turn!" Flare added. "What an impressive dragon," Kite breathed. "And I don't even know its effect!" The boy breathed in and drew his card. He smiled, deciding it was alright to show emotion to someone who was so clearly an ally. "I activate my Spell, Photon Sanctuary!" A Spell Card appeared on his field.

But he was stunned as Red-Eyes promptly launched a blast of fire from it's jaws, burning away another 500 of his Life. "Flare Metal's effect! Every time you activate a card or effect, you lose 500 Life Points!" Flare grinned, even as two Level 4 Tokens appeared on Kite's field. "Two more effects and I lose the Duel?" Kite frowned, rapidly checking his hand. "I only need one!" he grinned. "I Tribute my two Tokens and Tribute Summon! Appear, Photon Caesar!" The tall, knight-like Level 8 monster had 2000 ATK. "Photon Caesar's effect!" Kite commanded, even as he braced himself for another blast of holographic fire. "When he is Summoned, I can Special Summon another Photon Caesar from my Deck!" Another Level 8 knight appeared.

"Are you gonna Xyz Summon now?" Flare grinned. "Can't wait to see your monster,"

"I'm sure you'll like it," Kite nodded, momentarily forgetting all of his troubles and worries in the pure exhilaration he felt from this Duel with the mysterious newcomer. "I overlay my two Level 8 Photon Caesars and Xyz Summon! Galaxy shining in the darkness!" He paused to draw breath in order to continue the chant, 'Embody the demon of revenge as my servant!' but paused before he did. This had become a Duel between new friends. He couldn't chant about demons of revenge. But what else could he say?

"Appear, great dragon with wings of light! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite revelled in a rush of emotion and pride that he hadn't felt since before his home had been invaded three months before, as his gold-and-blue ace dragon appeared in all it's glory. Even with only 500 Life Points left, surely he could still win!

"Go! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Deciphered Stream of Destruction!" His dragon obliged, glowing with the light of his master's exhilaration, and roared, unleashing a deadly stream of energy from it's maw. Flare ducked her head under her arms as a few stray shots hit her, dropping her Life Points to 3800, but Flare Metal took the brunt of the blow, spread-eagling it's limbs to shield it's mistress. Kite grinned as the smoke cleared, but was stunned to see that Flare Metal had somehow survived. "What? Don't tell me your monster is indestructible by battle too?" he demanded.

Flare snorted. "I wish. But it seems like you don't know that Queen Dragun Djinn has another effect," she gestured at her Rank 4. Kite looked at it in surprise. He had almost forgotten that the other dragon was there. "As long as Queen Dragun Djinn is on the field, no other Dragon-Type monster I control can be destroyed by battle!" Flare declared. "Oh, and it's own effect makes Flare Metal indestructible by card effects, too. So as long as both my dragons are around, my Flare Metal is indestructible! All I need to do is find a way around your dragon's 3000 ATK, and I win!" the redhead gleefully declared. Kite had to smile too. "I think you'll find that even though I can't use any effects, Cipher isn't that easy a nut to crack," he retorted. Flare shrugged. "I'll think of something. My turn! Draw!" she declared, looking at her card and grinning. "Perfect! I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect in my hand!" she declared. A small, Level 1 dragon appeared on the field. "I can equip this card to a Red-Eyes monster I control, and it gains 600 ATK!" she declared, and the small red dragon climbed onto Flare Metal's back and roared in tandem with it's larger counterpart as their combined ATK climbed to 3400. Kite's eyes widened. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Attack! Flaring Stream of Metal Destruction!"

Kite looked at his set Trap Card. If he activated it, he would prevent his dragon's destruction . . . but then Flare Metal Dragon's effect would reduce his Life Points to zero anyway. But even so . . .

"I activate my Trap, Cipher Interference! Every monster on the field gets a Cipher counter, and if a monster with a Cipher Counter leaves the field, all monsters with Cipher Counters are destroyed and we both take damage equal to the combined total ATK of the destroyed monsters!" Kite barked. Flare blinked. "What? Why would you do that?" even as her dragon paused it's attack to blast a fireball at Kite, which reduced his Life Points to 0. The holograms faded, and Flare ran towards the blonde. "Why did you do that?" she questioned as Kite took a deep breath, but remained standing. He smiled. "Honestly? You were going to win either way. I didn't want to allow you the satisfaction of destroying my Cipher Dragon too,"

Flare paused, dumbstruck, then burst out laughing. After a second, Kite joined her, both switching off their Duel Disks. "So, decided I'm not an enemy yet?" Flare asked, and Kite nodded, recalling how beautiful her Xyz Summon had been when she summoned her Flare Metal. "Anyone who can control a monster like that Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon is alright in my opinion," he nodded. "Thank you," he added, a few seconds later.

"For what?" Flare frowned. "During that Duel," he paused. "I haven't smiled like that in a long time,"

The redhead blinked in shock. "Seriously? Man, you need to lighten up,"

"How? Everything's gone," Kite sighed, gesturing at the desolated remains of Heartland City around them. "Not everything," Flare shook her head. "We're still here, aren't we?"

Kite opened his mouth to respond, but paused. She had a point. "And we aren't the only ones. There are other survivors dotted around the city. That dragon of yours, it's all gold and blue and shiny. I can sense it could become this city's salvation. Heartland's been destroyed, sure, but it's not gone yet. Not as long as even one Duelist stands tall and proud. Besid'es, if everyone only thinks about what was, we'll never fix anything, will we?"

Kite nodded, understanding what she was saying. "We can't just keep fighting Academia. We'll win the battle, but lose what's most important. Our home," he surmised.

"Exactly! You need to fix what's broken," Flare agreed. Kite nodded, but paused. "What do you mean, me? Aren't you going to help?" he frowned! and Flare shook her head. "I can't," she shrugged. "Why not?" Kite demanded. "What could be more important than fixing Heartland?"

"Saving the other Heartlands," Flare quietly responded. Kite paused. "Huh?"

"My dad was a scientist. One of his colleagues theorised about alternate dimensions and how they may be contacted,and actually succeeded to an extent. I overheard him talking about it ages ago. There are a total of four worlds, Kite. We're in one, and the invaders from Academia are from a second. That means there are two more worlds. Two more places that Academia could invade. I need to go and not only warn them, but try to get them to help us. The other two worlds, surely once they hear about what Academia's done to us, they'll want to help," Flare explained. Kite's eyes widened. "That's huge," He paused. "I should come," he decided, but Flare shook her head. "Kite. I need you to get the survivors together. I'm going to go get the help we need, but I need you to make sure that there's still something left to help," she reasoned. "Besides. You and I both saw Black Flare and Flare Metal. I love them, but, well, who'd want to rally behind those two?"

"They are kinda scary," Kite agreed. "Alright. Good luck - wait. How are you going to get to the other dimensions?"

"Dad also told me that somewhere in the centre of Heartland, in the hidden military complex under the Heartland Spire, was an experimental interdimensional portal. If I can find it and make it work, then it shouldn't be a problem," she explained. Kite nodded, but paused. "How will you get back?"

"We were working on interdimensional technology, and so was the world that invaded us. Logically, the other two are as well," Flare nodded.

"Okay," Kite nodded, but a thought struck him. He pulled a card from his Deck and offered it to her. "Take this. My uncle gave it to my dad, who gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you. It's supposed to be given with solemn sentiment. Remember me," he smiled.

Flare inspected the card, and nodded and smiled. "Sure. Someday, I'll come back and give this back to you. Promise," she grinned, adding the card to her Deck.

"Fair enough," Kite smiled. "I'll come with you to the portal. I'm gonna want to know where it is, just in case,"

"What, think I can't take care of myself?" Flare grinned.

"No. I just don't want to say goodbye so soon," Kite shrugged.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I'll be honest, the bit where Kite summoned Delteros? I wanted him to summon Illumiknight, but then I remembered that there are no Numbers in ARC-V. So I was kinda left in the lurch. He didn't activate Delteros' destruction effect because he doesn't have any tellarknights in his Deck to Summon.**

 **Only one original card, since all Flare's cards were real cards (so far);**

 **Cipher Knave**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend-Type/ATK:1300/DEF:700/Effect**

 **When this card is Summoned: You can Special summon a Level 4 'Cipher' monster from your hand. If you control a LIGHT Dragon-Type Xyz monster: You can target one Xyz monster on the field, attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster. This effect of 'Cipher Knave' can only be used once per Duel.**

 **And now that's out of the way, review time. Since I did a double update, sorry for not having any review responses in chapter three, but I didn't see the point.**

 **Leafeon, there might be Berserk Yuya. I don't do 'plans' much. XD**

 **Thanks, Corinne! This is my first ARC-V fanfiction, so, yeah, still 'getting in the groove'. XD I just feel like, when it comes to Duelling, for the most part, if I started a new paragraph every time someone spoke, I'd have to make every line a new paragraph in some places. And I'm trying to work out how best to do longer paragraphs, so there's a complication to that point. Still, I appreciate any and all advice.**

 **Ghostkid33, enjoy.**

 **I'll be honest, giving Flare a Red-Eyes Deck (and her subsequent moniker - no, Flare is not her real name if anyone was wondering) was purely because of a discussion (read 'argument') I had with a friend recently about the power and usefulness of the Red-Eyes legacy support we got recently in Clash of Rebellions. Guess which side I was on. Anyway, I know I didn't use any of the Red-Eyes cards from Clash of Rebellions except Return of the Red-Eyes and Flare Metal, but more will appear. I just had to hold off on Fusion Red-Eyes because of the slight matter of Duelling Kite.**

 **I think that's it. Peace!**


	5. Attack the Moon! Charge of the Old Toys!

Chapter 5: Attack the Moon! Charge of the Old Toys!

"Alright now, everyone. Lunch break is over and it's time for the next three Duels in the Friendship Cup! In case anyone hasn't heard, we have six Duels a day, three before lunch and three after. The first round is determined throughout the first day with the last two matches carrying over into the second day. We then hold the quarterfinals throughout the remainder of the second day, with the semifinals on the morning of the third day. After lunch on the third day, we will then hold the finals, and after that, the Duel between the overall champion and the King, Jack Atlas!" Melissa explained, giving a recap of the tournament's event schedule. "Now, with that out of the way, time for our fourth match! Our contenders will be, Yugo!" The tall blonde appeared in his white jumpsuit, "Versus, Selena!" The purple-haired girl who, for some reason, was still wearing Yuzu's school uniform, appeared next to him. Both holograms stood fifty feet tall.

X

"Aww, come on! Why don't I get to Duel?" Sawatari demanded.

X

"I wish I was that tall in real life," Yugo grinned as he rode onto the course on his own D-Wheel. "Bit of a shame that Security guy lost already. I'd have loved to beat him again," the blonde grinned, zooming towards the starting line.

"The young, cocky hotshot Yugo seems confident," Melissa observed. "And now, here comes his competition, Selena!"

The other girl silently drove her motorbike to it's starting position, and took a cursory glance at Yugo, before snorting and turning away. Yugo, though, was struck by something. "Rin?" he blinked in surprise, before leaping off his motorbike and rushing to hug the girl. "Rin!" he squealed in excitement - only to be thrown away by Selena, who took his action as some kind of assault on her person, and responded accordingly. "What do you think you are doing?" Yugo, despite being thrown against the ground, was undaunted and leapt up for another hug, crying "Rin!"

Within seconds, the process repeated itself. "Shut up!" Melissa awkwardly looked - "Rin!" _SLAP!_ "Get away from me!" - at Tsukikage for support. "Should we do something about that?" - "Rin!" _SLAP!_ "Quiet!" - she awkwardly wondered.

"I believe that -" The ninja was cut off - "Rin!" _SLAP!_ "Quit it, you creep!" - "Yugo appears to have mistaken Selena for someone close to him. I think it shall resolve itself in due course," - "Rin!" _SLAP!_

"Enough!" Selena barked. "Do you intend to mock me with your pitiful cries?" she harshly demanded. "I don't know who this 'Rin' person is, but I assure you that I am not her! I am Selena, and I refuse to have my dignity scorned by your incessant babble!" she barked. Yugo blinked. "Okay, okay, I get it. But before we start," He paused, making a plaintive hand gesture. "You're _sure_ you're not Rin?"

"I will slap you right back to the slums you crawled out of!" Selena hissed. "Okay, okay, sheesh," Yugo nodded, getting back on his bike.

"What did I tell you?" Tsukikage nodded. "When you're right, you're right," Meliisa agreed. "Riding Duel," she declared, and the cry echoed through the stands. "Acceleration!"

"I shall take the -" Selena declared, but her opponent cut her off. "Sorry, too slow!" Yugo called over his shoulder as he shot past her. "The first turn's mine! he grinned, before consulting his hand. "Damnit!" he cursed. "Nothing useful! Ugh, I set a monster and a face-down and end my turn," he sighed as the two face-down cards appeared around him.

"Very well. My turn, I draw!" Selena declared, consulting her hand. She raised an interested eyebrow. "I suppose I was going to try this sooner or later no matter what," she shrugged, before selecting two cards from her hand and holding them up. "Using the Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf, and the Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger, I set the Pendulum Scale!" she shouted as twin pillars of light rose into the sky behind her. One carried a purple dancer with a wolf tail and ears in a golden mask,the other a cartoonish anthropomorphic tiger wearing a bodysuit. Now, I Pendulum Summon!" she declared as a portal that shone like the moon with silver light appeared between the two. "Yuya always uses some kind of chant or something," she remembered. "Ah . . Swing, pendulum, beneath the full moon's gaze! Create a stage upon my field! Appear, Lunalight Purple Butterfly, and Lunalight Pearl Swan!"

"What's this? Pendulum Summon? Isn't this that thing the Yuya kid did when he was Duelling against Jack Atlas?" Melissa frowned. "Tsukikage. Can you shed any light on this mysterious technique?"

The ninja sighed but obliged. "Pendulum Summon is a technique in which the user uses two Pendulum Monster cards from their hand to set the Pendulum Scale. From there, the user can Summon any number of monsters from their hand as long as those monsters' levels lie between the Scales. Selena has set the Scales at one and five, therefore she can summon the Level 4 Purple Butterfly and the Level 3 Pearl Swan. She could also summon a level 2, but she must not have any at present," he explained. "Oh, okay. How impressive!" Melissa smiled.

Two more gymnasts appeared, one with purple hair and large, multicoloured butterfly wings, the other tall with white hair that resembled bird plumage, feathery, angelic wings on her back and a golden bodysuit. Both monsters had a golden eyepiece covering one of their eyes with a red Jewel in the centre. Purple Butterfly only had 1000 ATK, and Pearl Swan wasn't much better, with merely 1200. "I activate Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum ability! Once per turn, I can use monsters I control on the field as Material for a Fusion Summon, but if I do so, the Fusion Materials are banished!"

Lunalight Wolf raised her hand, before bringing it down in a sweeping motion, and a Fusion vortex appeared on the field, which the two dancers happily entered. "Become one, graceful insect and pure songbird! Fusion Summon!" Selena chanted as a silhouette began to take form. "Descend from the stars, moonlit serenade, and now become the great white musician! Arise, Lunalight Swan Singer!"

The Fusion monster closely resembled Pearl Swan, but had no eyepiece. Instead she wore a wide-brimmed purple fedora, with her bodysuit replaced by a gold-and-purple dress of feathers. In one hand she wielded a silver rod that had a microphone mounted on top. She smiled and blew a kiss at the audience, preening her wings as she was revealed to have 2600 ATK.

"Lunalight Swan Singer, attack Yugo's face-down monster!" The dancer wielded her rod and walked forwards, smashing it down onto the face-down card. A golden dice was revealed for a second before shattering into nothingness. "Swan Singer can attack twice during each Battle Phase!" Selena shouted. "Do it again!"

"I won't let you!" Yugo shouted. "I activate Speedroid Menko's effect in my hand! When you attack me directly, I can Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode, and change all your monsters to Defence!" he declared. A rocket-powered domino shot from his hand, whizzing around in circles like a boomerang and smashing into Swan Singer, forcing her to duck down and take cover, before returning to Yugo's field. It only had 100 ATK. "I set a card and end my turn," Selena said, before pausing. "What is that thing supposed to be?" She demanded.

"A domino," Yugo evenly replied. "Why do you have a domino monster?" Selena asked as Yugo drew his card. "The same reason I have this! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo from my hand!" A pair of twin yoyos with razors on them appeared next to the domino with 1400 ATK. "When Double Yoyo is summoned, I can special summon a Speedroid from my Graveyard! Revive, Speedroid, Red-Eyed Dice!" The golden dice with red eyes covering it in various patterns and six red dots orbiting it that Swan Singer had destroyed as a facedown returned to the field. "I now activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect! I can target one Speedroid I control and change it's level to anything between 1 and 6! I make Double Yoyo a Level 5!" The 100 ATK dice monster transferred five of it's red dots to Double Yoyo, whose level promptly changed from 4 to 5.

"Now I'm going to switch Menko into defence position!" The domino started frantically spinning with it's rockets again, whirling like a dervish as it revealed 2000 DEF. "And now that I have Menko to protect my Life Points, I tune Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to my Speedroid Double Yoyo!" The Synchro Summon procedure happened, with Red-Eyed becoming a red ring around Double Yoyo, and Yugo cheered, "Possessed sword in the shape of a cross, take your power and slice through your enemies! Appear, Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma!" A metal orb, crackling with electricity appeared, followed by a navy blue sword that cut through the air. A pod with a head was attached to the hilt of the sword as the orb split in half, before attaching to the hilt on either side of the head. Maken Dharma growled as he appeared with 2200 ATK.

"A glorified kitchen knife. How impressive," Selena snorted.

"Er, a kendama monster?" Melissa frowned. "It's not a kendama! It's _Maken Dharma_! As in, religious magic sword!" Yugo raged at her. "But it looks just like a kendama," Melissa pointed out, her blood-red irises gleaming in the light reflected off Maken Dharma's blade.

"Whatever," Yugo fumed. "I play Hi-Speed Re-Level! By banishing Speedroid Double Yoyo from my graveyard and targeting Maken Dharma, his level changes to four, and then he gains ATK equal to that monster's level times 500!" he shouted. Maken Dharma crackled with electricity and roared as his ATK rocketed up to 4200.

"What?" Selena gasped. "Battle Phase! Maken Dharma, attack Swan Singer!" The toy monster charged the dancer and destroyed it with a single blow. Selena's D-Wheel swerved as she dodged the shockwave from the blow, causing her Life Points to drop to 2400. "I activate my Trap! Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! When a Lunalight monster is destroyed by battle, I can add two other Lunalights from my Deck to my Hand!" Selena cried. "I add Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Crimson Fox!" she shouted, taking the two cards from her Deck and adding them to her hand "I end my turn, and now Hi-Speed Re-Level wears off!" Yugo declared as Maken Dharma's ATK returned to 2200 and his Level to 6.

"Fine!" Selena spat, shooting forwards. "My turn! Draw!" In a single movement, she pulled both a card from her Deck and an Action Card from midair. "I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, beneath the full moon's gaze! Build a stage upon my field! Come forth, Lunalight Crimson Fox!"

Another gymnast appeared, clad in orange with fox ears and a long, bushy tail. Crimson Fox haughtily glared at her opposition with a solid 1800 ATK. "I activate Lunalight Black Sheep's effect in my hand!" A dark gymnast with horns on her shoulders and white fluffy fur sticking out of her outfit appeared, descending into the Graveyard portal. "By discarding her, I add one Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" Selena held up the Fusion Spell. "Next, I activate Lunalight Tiger's Pendulum ability! I can Special Summon Lunalight Swan Singer from my Graveyard! Her effects are negated, she cannot attack and she will be destroyed during the End Phase!"

The monster reappeared. The stylish singer seemed to be in the middle of a tantrum about her hat, which had been cut in half, presumably by Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma's blade. She angrily clutched the two halves of her hat and glared at Yugo's Synchro monster, who almost looked ashamed at making a lady cry.

"I play Polymerization, and fuse Lunalight Swan Singer with Lunalight Crimson Fox! Musical maestra with the grace of a bird! Young night huntress with a brilliant smile! Fusion Summon! Swirl in the vortex of the moon's gravity and become one with a new power! Come forth, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Selena's ace monster appeared, it's great cyan cloak billowing behind it and mismatched masquerade mask gleaming with its 2400 ATK. "Nothing to Tribute for its effect," Selena hissed in displeasure. "Lunalight Cat Dancer! Attack that kendama! And when Cat Dancer declares an atrack, ou take 100 points of damage!"

"It's Maken Dharma!" Yugo raged as his Life Points dropped to 3900. "Potato potato," Selena snorted. "More like potato not gonna happen! I activate my Action Card, Avoid! Your attack is negated!"

"Whoa, when did Yugo get an Action Card?" Melissa frowned.

 _X_

 _Yugo dashed forwards on his bike the second the light turned green. As he zoomed towards the first curve that would claim him the first turn, he spotted a card floating in mid-air. Thinking quickly, he snatched it out of mid-air as he passed and took a second to scan the text. "Could be useful," he shrugged._

 _X_

"Wrong! I activate my own Action Card, Reverse Polarity! Your Action Card is negated and you take 500 points of damage!" Selena shouted, activating her own Spell. Yugo's D-Wheel shuddered with electricity as his Life Points became 3400. The attack went through and Maken Dharma was destroyed with 200 damage spilling over. "I end my turn," the ex-Obelisk Force Duelist snorted.

Yugo cursed. "My turn! Draw!" He pulled a card from his Deck and groaned. "I set a card face-down and end my turn," he sighed, looking at the last card left in his hand.

"I draw!" Selena grinned. "I activate Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Ability! I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control or in the Graveyard as Fusion Materials! I fuse Cat Dancer with Swan Singer, and they are both banished!"

"What? In the Grave?" Yugo was shocked. "Appear, Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Selena called, and her monster appeared. It was Cat Dancer, but with a makeover, new shoulder armour and a new black mask that covered her entire face. Not to mention its ATK was now 2800. "I now Normal Summon my old friend, Lunalight Crimson Fox!" The orange monster reappeared and winked. "I activate Purple Butterfly's effect in my hand! By sending her from my hand to my Graveyard, Crimson Fox gains 1000 ATK until the end of my turn! A purple aura surrounded the foxy monster, and she howled upwards at the sky as her ATK reached 2600. "Battle! Crimson Fox! Destroy Speedroid Menko!" Selena commanded, and her powered-up monster happily obliged, removing the domino from Yugo's field. "Panther Dancer! Direct attack!"

Yugo swerved to dodge the feline monster, and his Life Points dropped to merely 600. "I'll end my turn here!" Selena decided.

"My turn!" Yugo agreed. "Looks like this is it! I'm gonna bet everything on this next draw!" he decided. "Draw!" The blonde looked at his card and grinned. "Perfect! I activate my Spell, Shock Surprise! I can banish two Speedroids from my Graveyard and destroy two cards on the field! By banishing Speedroid Double Yoyo and Speedroid Menko, I destroy Panther Dancer and my own facedown Trap card!" he declared and the two cards vanished from the field. Selena fumed.

"Eh? Why would Yugo destroy his own card?" Melissa questioned with a frown. "Because while I control no cards, I can Special Summon Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma from my Graveyard!" Yugo responded, and his Synchro monster rose from the Graveyard portal and returned to the field. "Now, while I control a WIND-Atteibute monster like Maken Dharma I can Special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" A little bug-eyed transforming robot appeared, taking up a martial arts stance. "Taketomborg's effect! By tributing him, I can summon a Speedroid Tuner from my Deck!" The monster vanished, and a familiar sight appeared in it's place. "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo cheered. "I activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect! I change Maken Dharma's Level to 3! Now, I tune my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 3 Maken Dharma! Appear, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" Yugo declared, and the screens showed 1 + 3 = 4.

An action figure-like monster appeared on the field, navy blue with a good ring around it's waist. Puzzle raised it's fists with 1300 ATK. "What the heck? Yugo got rid of a 2200 ATK monster for one with only 1300?" Melissa frowned.

"I'm not done! I activate my Continuous Trap, Speedroid Racetrack's effect in my Graveyard! Stupid announcer lady," Yugo fumed to himself as a ribbon of orange track appeared in front of Puzzle, that wend straight around Crimson Fox and led straight to Selena. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, one Speedroid monster with less than 2000 ATK can attack you directly!" the boy grinned. "Battle! Puzzle, end this!"

Selena snorted. "What do you mean, end this? That monster has 1300 ATK, I still have 2400 Life Points remaining,"

Yugo grinned as he made his final play, revealing it the second he was sure that Selena had missed the timing of any cards she could have activated. "When damage calculation is conducted involving Hi-Speedroid Puzzle, his ATK is doubled," he smiled. His monster rushed down the orange toy track and past Crimson Fox, who watched him go in surprise. Selena was stunned, her eyes widening in shock as the now 2600-ATK Synchro monster dealt her the final blow, and her Duel Disk beeped as her Life Points hit zero.

"What an incredible come-from-behind victory! Who would have thought that a little monster like Puzzle could pack such a punch!" Melissa cheered, before looking at Tsukikage. "You're supposed to say something too, you know?" she frowned. "Selena played well. It was a shame that she lost," he offered, and his co-host groaned. "Brilliant," she sighed.

The two Duelists pulled up at the finish line. "Good duel," Selena offered her opponent, still smarting at her loss. "Oi, loser! Over here!" a burly bodyguard snapped his fingers at her. She shot him a death glare and turned back to Yugo. "Thanks, you too," he agreed. "Now, before you leave, there's one thing I have to ask you," Yugo solemnly told her as the two put all their cards back in their Decks. "Yeah? What is it?" Selena asked with grudging respect for her opponent.

Yugo squinted at her, looking closely. "Are you _one hundred percent certain_ that you aren't Rin?"

The look Selena gave him could have bored a hole straight through the side of the stadium.

"So, that's a no, right?" Yugo asked, and she nodded in irritation. "I suppose your hair is a different colour," he realised. "Don't dye your hair or anything, okay? But good luck, whoever you are!" he shot her a winning smile.

"My name is Selena!" the purple-haired girl raged at him as the two bodyguards began to haul her bodily away. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Where do the losers go anyway?"

"Well, wasn't that an exciting Duel?" Melissa grinned, before pausing as a bright light appeared on the track. "Wait, what's that?"

X

Flare groaned as she rematerialised. "Urgh, I see why that portal was experimental," she groaned, realising that she was lying on the ground on some sort of tarmac. "Wait, am I on a road? Oh crap oh crap oh crap, I don't wanna get run over!" she panicked, picking herself up and frantically dashing towards the nearby grass. Once she had reached what she presumed to be safety, the girl looked around and realised that she was in some kind of racetrack stadium. Looking up, she spotted a helicopter with a orange-haired girl precariously leaning out and trying to get a good look at her.

"Who is this strange intruder?" Melissa frowned in confusion, looking down at the flaming-haired girl in her crimson cloak.

X

Declan, who was watching the Duels and waiting in the Executive Council's conference room, looked up with interest at the intruder's arrival. He looked at the leader of the Executive Council. "This is an interesting development," he observed. "I would like to meet with this newcomer. Can you arrange it?" he requested.

"Certainly," the elderly man responded.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, Flare's in Synchro. Just have to say, I am so sorry that I kind of botched the last scene with Declan and the Council, but . . . I actually don't know what the individual names of any of the Council members are. If anyone knows even one of them, could you please tell me in a review?**

 **Anyway, three original cards this time;**

 **Lunalight Pearl Swan**

 **Level 3/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/ATK:1200/DEF:800/Effect**

 **Once per turn; You can make this card gain 300 ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon; The Fusion Monster that used this card as Fusion Material gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

 **Lunalight Swan Singer**

 **Level 7/LIGHT/Winged-Beast/ATK:2600/DEF:1400/Fusion/Effect**

 **2 Level 4 or lower 'Lunalight' monsters**

 **This Fusion Summoned card can attack twice during the Battle Phase. Once per turn, you can banish one 'Lunalight' monster from your Graveyard, then target one monster on the field; that card loses ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK.**

 **Speedroid Racetrack**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Once per turn, if a 'Speedroid' monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field; You can target that monster you control and declare one Level; that monster becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target one 'Speedroid' monster you control with less than 2000 ATK; that monster can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

 **Also, this doesn't really count, but the actual card text of Hi-Speedroid Puzzle specifies that it's ATK doubles _when it battles a Special Summoned monster_. That didn't work for me so I just made it when it battles _at all_. **

**Now, time for reviews!**

 **Corinne, firstly, I know about the it's/its thing, I've been told about it before and have taken measures to correct it. Problem is, I write on an iPad where auto-correct's a clueless bastard, so I try to keep it tidy but things slip through now and then. Thanks, but don't get your hopes up. Kite won't reappear for a while yet. P**

 **Huh . . . I guess because I somehow got this chapter off in only a little over a day, there really aren't many reviews to respond to. Thanks for being a dedicated follower, Corinne! Peace!**


	6. Odd-Eyes Vs Red-Eyes! New Friends Divide

Chapter 6: Odd-Eyes Vs. Red-Eyes! New Friends Torn Apart!

"So, you're from the Xyz Dimension?" Declan raised a curious eyebrow. "Yep," Flare nodded, keeping her guard up. Something about the silver-haired young man unnerved her and she didn't trust him yet.

"And you came here seeking help for your home while hoping to get revenge on Academia?" Declan continued. Once again, Flare nodded. "Then it sounds like we have a common enemy and similar goals," the man surmised. "I suppose we do," she reluctantly nodded. "Me and my team are the Lancers. We came from Standard Dimension after discovering the fate of the Xyz Dimension at Academia's hands, hoping to prevent our own home from meeting a similar fate. We are here in Synchro in hopes of acquiring powerful allies to aid us in this goal," Declan emotionlessly informed her. "Gee, could you be more dispassionate?" Flare snorted.

"Council?" Declan turned to the Executives. "Would it be possible to enter this," he paused and cast a piercing look at the girl, who shivered under his gaze. _The dragon inside her growled at him, but she silenced it,_ retaining her composure. "Flare, into the tournament?"

"Of course, naturally. She can Duel in the next battle. We'll simply have to disqualify the previous entrant. It won't be hard, we were debating whether or not to allow him to compete regardless," the head replied. "But why?"

"I wish to see if she has the strength necessary to assist my efforts in the war. The strength she demonstrates in this Duel will be a good indicator of that. She will face Yuya Sakaki, correct?" Declan asked for clarification. "Hold up, hold up, who says I'm gonna let you make all my choices here?" Flare demanded, rounding on him. "This is the leading council of the Synchro Dimension. If you wish to acquire aid for your home, you first need to prove your strength to them by competing in the Friendship Cup. This is your best option," he explained.

"I see," Flare responded. "And you should be happy to be duelling somebody like Yuya Sakaki. He is a strong and impressive duelist. If you can put up a reasonable fight against him, even should you lose, it will be impressive. And I may find myself having to make a request that you join the Lancers," Declan thought aloud.

"Whoa, who says I'm gonna join your little club?" Flare narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. "We share a common enemy and a common goal. It is only logical to work together. But first, you must prove yourself worthy," Declan asserted. Flare set her angular jaw and stared him down. "I've never heard of this Yuya Sak-who-ki before, but I'll show you worthy. And I'll damn well give you a run for your money too," Flare growled. "Where are we going to Duel?"

X

"You want me to Duel here? On a goddamn motorbike?" Flare demanded. "Well, if you're as good as the top brass seems to think you are to put you in the competition this late, it should be no problem for you, little girl," the member of the pit crew crouching over her front wheel sniggered. Flare growled at him, then noticed exactly where he was. "How do you make this thing go?" she questioned. "Turn the dial on the left of the dashboard," the pit crew member autonomously responded, before looking up in shock. "No, wait!"

"You mean this one?" Flare grinned, turning the dial. The black motorbike jerked forwards, bodily pushing him and throwing him away across the garage. "Ooh, sorry!" Flare sarcastically smirked at him.

She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see a boy in a white biking suit with green and red hair enter the room. "So, you're Yuya Sakaki?" Flare asked.

Yuya nodded, gulping. In her black leather riding gear, with her flame-like red hair, her brash vocal demeanour, and the fact that there was a pit crew member on the floor a few metres away, Flare looked very intimidating.

Flare became aware of this seconds after Yuya did. "I'm not sure why they gave me this butt-ugly thing. I'd have preferred a nice shade of red," she snorted with an obscene gesture, trying to break the ice.

It worked, and Yuya chuckled. "Oh, okay. So, I think we got here early. It looks like we've got a few minutes until we have to get on the course,"

"True," Flare agreed. "So, you're one of the Lancers from a different dimension, right? Yuya Sakaki?"

"How do you know?" Yuya was surprised. "Declan told me," Flare brushed it off. "So you know what happened to Xyz Dimension?"

At this, a dark look came over Yuya's face. "Academia . . . what they did was unforgivable. Yuto and Shay told me all about it," he growled. "How do you know?"

"I was there," she simply replied. The boy stiffened, before compassionately looking up at her. "You were? Oh gosh, I'm so -"

"Save it," Flare cut him off. "I wasn't there at the time. I was at my family's holiday house out of town," She humourlessly chuckled. "That probably saved my life,"

"Oh," Yuya gulped. "Not that it helped much. Obelisk Force scoured the countryside for any refugees. It was only a matter of time until they found me and my father," Flare sighed" turning away and slumping over her D-Wheel.

The boy gulped, but felt he had to ask. "What . . . happened?"

 _X_

 _"Open up, Xyz scum!" a voice yelled from outside the locked door. "Come and get what's coming to you, you little rats!" another jeered._

 _Flare looked at Dr. Abakir, the elderly scientist arming a Duel Disk and placing his Deck into it. "Sweetheart," he started. "Go, escape. I'll distract them," he commanded. "Dad . . . no. We can escape together, surely," Flare gulped._

 _"Sweetheart. You and I both know I'm not getting out of this alive. You're the important one, you're the living embodiment of everything I've ever wanted, ever done,"_

 _He snatched up a folder of papers and gave it to her. "Take this. It's everything I know about you and your capabilities, your powers. If our world's going to be saved, it's not going to be an old man in a labcoat who does it. It's gonna be you,"_

 _"But . . . ." Flare trailed off. "The world needs you more than I do, honey," Dr. Akabir solemnly told her, and turned to face the front door. "Go up to the second floor and escape through the fire escape. Take the car, oh, uh . . here are the keys," The man gave her a keychain with three keys dangling from it and pushed her towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. "You need to go before they see you,"_

 _Flare paused, indecisively looking between her father, the polished mahogany door and the staircase. As she watched, cracks began to appear in the door's wooden panelling. "It's now or never," her father whispered, and that made her decision. She pulled her father into a final hug, before turning and dashing up the stairs. Flare flattened herself in a doorway, out of sight, and waited._

 _Seconds later, there was a massive crash. "Oh, look, it's a pathetic old man," a soldier snorted._

 _"Oh, oh, he's wearing a Duel Disk!" another jeered._

 _"Does he honestly think that someone like him can stand up to us?" a third snorted._

 _"Talk is cheap, youngsters," Dr. Abakir disapprovingly told them, and Flare knew he was raising his Duel Disk in a challenge. "Huh. The old man kinda reminds me of the Professor," one of the soldiers commented._

 _"Naah. The Professor's way more powerful. I'll put five bucks on me beating him within as many minutes," the third rolled his eyes. "Well, you old piece of scum? Duel!"_

 _Every time the soldier scored a hit on her father, Flare winced and her jaw tightened. Finally . . . "Go, Ancient Gear Ultimate Bite Hound Dog! Destroy that old fool's pathetic drum dragon!"_

 _As she heard the soft moan of her father collapsing, something in Flare snapped. She screamed, arming her Duel Disk and charging around the corner towards her tormentors. "What the hell kind of goddamn sons of bitches do you bastards think you are? I'll make you pay . . . no. I'll damn well make you suffer for everything you've done!"_

 _Ten minutes later, she stood over the last surviving member of the soldier trio. He was lying on the floor, frantically trying to escape the lethal black dragon that hovered behind her. "No! Stop! Please! I surrender! Please, have mercy!"_

 _"Mercy?" Flare gave a harsh bark of laughter, the reflected light from outside making her orange pupils look like they were on fire, and in that moment the cowering soldier couldn't tell whether he was more afraid of the dragon or its monstrous controller. "I'll show you the exact same amount of mercy you showed my father, bastard! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Finish this!" The dragon rose into the air and opened it's maw wide, and the soldier screamed as crimson fire engulfed him._

 _Flare breathed heavily as her Duel Disk - her weapon - powered down._

 _Three uniformed faces, frozen in expressions of fear, stared back up at her._

 _X_

Flare pulled something from one of the spare compartments of her Duel Disk and held it out behind her. It was a yellow card, and the card bore the image of an elderly, balding man with wisps of white hair wearing a lab coat lying on the floor. "Obelisk Force wanted him. I don't know why, but I damn well knew that if there was any chance," She turned back to Yuya, and the boy could see wild, burning, passionate anger in her orange eyes. "Any chance at all of getting him back to how he's supposed to be, I'm gonna need this. But in the meantime, I'm gonna do everything I can to save my city - no. Save my entire world. And if possible, I'll raze Academia to the ground while I'm at it," she growled, before taking a deep breath and composing herself.

"But I guess that's the thing. I want revenge, sure, but I can't let that desire consume me. My first goal has to be restoring Heartland City to it's former glory. And to do that, I need the other two dimensions, the ones Declan called Standard and Synchro, to help. According to Declan, if I win this tournament and prove my strength, I can get the Council to help me," she explained.

"I get it," Yuya nodded. "I want to make everyone smile with my Duelling, but you want to make sure there's still people left who can smile," he realised. "I guess so, yeah. But what about you? Why did you come here?" Flare questioned.

"A friend of mine, Yuzu. She was taken by someone from the Synchro Dimension. She's here somewhere, and I have to find her. And I'm going to change this broken city while I'm at it," Yuya resolved, clenching his fist. Flare peered at him, and nodded with a smile. "If anyone else said something like that, I'd laugh in their face. But you," she shook her head and grinned. "There's just something about you that makes me believe that somehow, sooner or later, you really will change the world, Yuya Sakaki. I can tell you have the potential," she nodded and grinned. "The potential," Yuya nodded to himself. "Yeah, so use it," Flare reiterated.

"Oi! Greenie, you're on in two!" someone hollered. "Minutes?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Yep!" they retorted. Yuya gulped. "Oh crud. Where's my helmet?" The boy crouched down, searching for his missing helmet. Flare shook her head, then looked in surprise as she saw a sculpted blue crystal drop out of Yuya's jumpsuit and hang from his neck. "What's that?" she asked.

Yuya passed and spotted his pendant. "Oh, this? Nothing special. It's just a pendulum my dad gave me, to help remind me of him,"

"You sure that's all there is to it? Something seems odd about it," Flare frowned, moving closer. Yuya finally realised his helmet was on his D-Wheel and donned it. "Yeah? Like what?"

Flare donned her own helmet and bent down to get a closer look. "Like there's a crazy huge amount of untapped power, hidden potential, that it holds. It's a weird thing I have, but I have a good sense for how much potential people and sometimes objects have," She paused. "And I've never seen anything quite like this pendant,"

Yuya remembered the week before, and the days before that, when his penulum had somehow created first Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, then Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and most recently of all Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Not to mention he was pretty sure it was somehow responsible for the transformation of his old Odd-Eyes Dragon into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and his seemingly infinite stream of Pendulum Performapals that were always perfectly suited to the task at hand. "You think you might be able to tell me more about it?" he asked, hopeful for answers. Flare shrugged. "No promises, but maybe,"

In an instant Yuya was pulling it off his neck. He offered it to her. "I've gotta get on the course, and I want it back by the end of the Duel, but see if you can pick up anything or whatever," he smiled at her, and she nodded with a grin, before he mounted his bike and sped off. "Wait . . It doesn't work like that!" she hollered after him Flare shook her head. "That boy's too trusting for his own good," she snorted to herself. "But . . . maybe that's not a bad thing?" she wondered, before taking a closer look at the pendant.

Suddenly, it shone with a brilliant light, blinding and deafening the girl.

X

When she came to, she was floating in some kind of maestro trom of red and blue mist. The red was mostly condensed around her, while the blue was everywhere else. "Wha - where am I?" she demanded, before a silhouetted figure appeared before her. "This must be returned to Yuya Sakaki, at once. He needs it," they demanded, before pausing. "You are not like other humans. There is something fundamentally different about you. Who are you?"

Flare paled. This - thing, who or whatever it was, _knew_. "That's none of your business," she harshly snapped. "I see," it responded. "You sensed this object's potential, and Yuya Sakaki gave it to you in the hope that you could tell him more about it, correct?"

"Yeah, exactly, but how do you know that?" Flare frowned. This being obviously knew far too much for her own liking. _Far_ too much. "I will grant you as much of the aid that you seek as I can, but tell Yuya this. All will be revealed in time," it decided.

X

The next thing Flare knew, she was back in the garage, and it seemed like barely a second had passed. Suddenly, she felt extremely queasy inside, like something was shifting somewhere inside her. The girl gulped and leant on her D-Wheel for support, breathing deep and waiting for the sickening sensations to pass.

Barely a second after they finally abated, a crew member hollered at her. "Hey, girlie! You're up!"

"Right!" Flare nodded, mounting her bike and revving the engine. "Autopilot stand by," the machine told her, and she nodded. "Let's do this," she grinned as the D-Wheel autonomously carried her out towards the starting line.

"And his opponent!" Melissa shouted from up in her helicopter. "Another mysterious entrant, who is possibly an alien! Give it up for the mysterious Flare!" she cheered. Flare fumed. "What the hell does she mean, alien? I'm from another dimension, not another planet,"

She pulled up and turned to Yuya. "Alright, Sakaki," the girl grinned. "We can agree that our goals and motivations are the same, right?"

"Right," Yuya nodded. "If you win, will you carry with you my dream of restoring my home to the glory it once held?" Flare demanded.

"You bet I will, as long as if you win you'll carry my hope of using Duelling to make everyone smile with you!" Yuya agreed. Flare extended her hand and her friend grasped it firmly. "Then it's settled! This Duel is in good fun only! May the best Duelist win!" Flare agreed.

"What's this? Our two Duelists have struck up an immediate friendship? How impressive! Truly, this perfectly displays the spirit of the Friendship Cup! The City is united! We are all one!" Melissa cheered.

"Oh, here. You should take this back," Flare offered Yuya the pendant, but he shook his head. "After the Duel, remember?"

"Okay," Flare shrugged.

"If everyone's ready, let's begin! Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa declared, and the two D-Wheels sped off.

"Who ever gets through the first turn gets the first move!" the commentator reminded them, and Flare raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Come on, baby," she coaxed her D-Wheel. "I know you can give me more speed than that,"

The two Duelists drew their hands, and Flare jumped in surprise. "What the hell happened to my cards?" she demanded in shock. "Is something wrong?" Yuya asked, concerned, and swerved over. "Wait, why do you have Pendulum Cards?"

Flare blinked in confusion, holding up her new yellow-and-green Pendulum Monster Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon. "Is that what this is?"

"Yep!" Yuya nodded. "Just watch what I do, it'll be easy!" he grinned, zooming ahead and taking the first turn. "My turn!" he declared. "I Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker from my hand!" A cartoonish black jester appeared, laughing madly. "When Skullcrobat Joker is Normal Summoned, I can add one Performapal, Magician or Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck to my Hand! I choose to add," Yuya paused. It had to be something that could show Flare how to Pendulum Summon. She said that she was from the Xyz Dimension, maybe he should Xyz Summon?

"I add the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!" he decided, adding it to his hand. "Now. Watch closely, Flare, and I'll show you exactly what to do!" he shouted. "On it!" Flare replied. "Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Twin pillars of light appeared behind him, and his two magicians rose into them as a crystalline 1 and 8 appeared beneath them. "When I have the Scales set at one and eight like this, I can simultaneously summon any number of monsters whose levels are between the scales, meaning any number of monsters with levels two to seven!" he declared in excitement. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc across the ether!" A massive version of his pendant appeared and began to swing back and forth. Flare was amazed, as was everyone else in the crowd. "I Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster! I summon Performapal Silver Claw!" A silver wolf appeared next to Skullcrobat. "And now, I overlay my Level 4 Silver Claw with my Level 4 Skullcrobat Joker! Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those who are foolish enough to oppress it! Descend now! Xyz Summon!" the boy declared. "Rank 4! Dark Rebelllion Xyz Dragon!"

The massive black dragon roared. Flare blinked in surprise. "Whaddya know, he has a copy of the same monster as that Yuto guy did," she recalled, remembering the purple-haired boy from the school she had gone to. As she thought of her school, she felt the sadness begin to rise and bubble in her chest. Forcing it back down, she shook her head and focused on the Duel. "I set a card and turn end!" Yuya commanded.

"Alright then! My turn, I draw!" Flare commanded, taking her card. "Great, it's another one of those freaky Pendulum things . . . wait," She paused, looking at the cards. "Yuya said that when he set the Pendulum Scale at 1 and 8, he could summon monsters levels two to seven . . Does that mean?"

She selected two cards for her hand and placed them on her Duel Disk at the edges, the same way Yuya did. "Using the Scale 3 Gemini General and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" A tall, bearded man in a military uniform appeared in one of her twin Pendulum pillars, with a crystal 3 beneath him, and a serpentine black dragon with small limbs, thin wings, a long tail and glowing red eyes in the other with an 8 beneath him.

"What's this? The opponent can use Pendulum Summoning too? How incredible!"

"I Pendulum Summon!" Flare declared. "Swing, pendulum, in the eye of the dragon! Display my victory for the world to see! Appear, my monsters! Level 4! Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! And Level 7! Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Her two dragons appeared on the field in a flurry of flame. Retro with his 1700 ATK, and Black Flare with a solid 2400. Not enough to beat Dark Rebellion's 2500.

"Story of my life," Flare groaned. "One hundred ATK too little . . . wait," she realised, looking at her Pendulum Scale. "I activate Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon's Pendulum Ability! Once per turn, I can make all Dragon-Type monsters I control permanently gain 200 ATK!

Parabola roared and spat a blast of fire at the two dragons on the field, lending them it's fire to make the crucial difference. "Now, I activate Gemini General's Pendulum ability!" Flare decided, and the old man began performing some kind of spell. "I can target one Gemini monster I control and it is treated as having been Normal Summoned, meaning it gains its effects!" Black Flare's body surged with crimson fire and he roared in excitement. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Attack Dark Rebellion! Flaring Stream of Destruction!" The dragon swooped in and dive-bombed it's rival, obliterating it in a burst of flame and dealing Yuya 100 damage. "I activate Black Flare's Gemini effect! If he battles and isn't destroyed, I inflict damage to you equal to his original ATK! 2400!"

Yuya frantically dodged as Black Flare launched a torrent of flame at him, decreasing his Life Points to 1500. "Sorry about that! Oh, and this too!" Flare added. "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! Knock 'em dead!" she commanded, and the smaller dragon with it's 1900 ATK went to deal the final blow.

"Oh wow! Could this be it for Yuya? Defeated in a first-turn-kill?" Melissa gasped.

"No! I activate my trap, Performapal Pinch Helper! Once per turn, when a direct attack is declared, I can negate the attack and Special Summon a Performapal from my Deck with effects negated!" Yuya shouted as his face-down revealed itself. "I summon Performapal Thunderhino!" A rhinoceros with a top hat and a love heart on the end of it's tail appeared, and Retro reluctantly went back to Flare's field. The Tops in their luxury grandstands nodded in approval. "Perhaps we misjudged that boy. He was facing the King, after all, so perhaps he just never got the chance to show his potential,"

"Shoot," Flare groaned. "Turn end,"

"My turn! " Yuya declared. But before he could even draw his card, he felt something throb inside him. "What the -" Yuya gasped, before something changed, an aura of evil surrounding him and paid shooting through his body. He screamed, hunching over and pressing himself against the D-Wheel.

"Uh, what's going on? I think we might need a medical team out here?" Melissa requested, but then Yuya straightened up. "I'm fine!" he barked up at her, his voice changed to become harsher, more malevolent. "Uh, okay? Go on, then," she encouraged. "Very well," he hissed.

Flare blinked. "Yuya? You alright?" she asked in surprise. "I draw," was his only response. She and her monsters edged towards him on her bike. "You sure? You don't look very all right," she commented, looking at him in concern.

In an instant, he turned and snarled like an animal at her. Flare flinched at the sight of his glowing red eyes, _and swallowed, breathing in deep as she felt the dragon within her respond to his challenge. The girl quelled her anger,_ but by then Yuya had shot ahead and snatched an Action Card from midair. "I activate my Field Spell, Sky Iris!" he shouted, slapping the card into his Duel Disk. A bright, arcing rainbow of haphazard colours appeared over the field. "I activate Sky Iris' effect! By destroying one card I control, I add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Deck to my hand! Say goodbye, Stargazer Magician!" he commanded with a snort as his card was destroyed. "And now I play my Action Spell card, Wavering Eyes," he hissed. "I destroy as many Pendulum cards on the field as possible, and activate an effect for each destroyed!"

A maelstrom of evil energy swept through the Pendulum Zones, and Flare gasped as Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon and Gemini General were destroyed. Flare watched in surprise as they went to her Extra Deck, not her Graveyard. "Does that mean I can summon them back with a Pendulum Summon?" she wondered.

"First I inflict five hundred damage to you," Flare flinched as a bolt of energy hit her D-Wheel, causing it to spark wildly, and sapped 500 of her Life Points, "then I can add one Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. Come, Timegazer Magician," a card slotted itself from Yuya's Deck, "and finally, I banish one card on the field! Say goodbye to that Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

A tear opened in time and space, fuelled by the energy in the air, and swallowed up Flare's ace dragon. "Black Flare!" she gasped in shock. "Using the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale," Yuya emotionlessly declared as he activated the two cards in his hand.

"I Pendulum Summon Stargazer Magician and Dragonpit Magician from my Extra Deck," he continued. The two appeared next to Performapal Partnage with 2400 and 2700 DEF respectively. "Now, I overlay my Level 5 Stargazer Magician with my Level 5 Performapal Partnaga and Xyz Summon," Yuya decided, and his monsters overlaid into a swirling Overlay Network portal. "Fiendish destructive beast, appear from the netherworld. Be reborn amid destruction to take revenge upon your foes! Appear! Rank 5! Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon!"

The monster looked like Dark Rebellion had been to an all-you-can-eat buffet on steroids. A body rippling with muscle and leathery wings as black as night that eclipsed the sun, with glowing red eyes and 3000 ATK. Flare paled.

"Oh wow! What an amazing monster!" Melissa gushed. "That is frightening," Tsukikage responded.

"I activate Dark Revenge's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I target one monster you control, it's ATK becomes zero and then Dark Revenge gains that ATK!" Yuya shouted as his dragon roared, sucking the life out of Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and increasing it's ATK to 4900 as her monster's dropped to 0. "I . ." Flare cut herself off, desperately searching for an Action Card. Luckily, there was one nearby, and she pulled it from midair, scanning the card text. It was exactly what she needed. "Dark Revenge! Attack Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and crush her into the dirt! Thunderstorm Revenge Disrespect!"

"I play the Action Spell, Miracle!" Flare commanded. _She felt the dragon inside her roar, and_ she roared with it, unleashing a guttural, primal cry that echoed through the stadium. "My monster cannot be destroyed and battle damage I take is halved!" Just as a white shield enveloped Retro, Dark Revenge unleashed it's breath attack, the black energy passing around Retro and aimed straight at Flare.

In an instant, she leapfrogged off the back and, clutching the seat, jumped into the air, pulling her bike with her as the deadly energy passed beneath her with inches to spare. Flare pulled herself back onto her bike, completing a full flip and landing on it's wheels. She looked back at the three-meter deep chasm the attack had carved into the racetrack. "Are you trying to goddamn kill me?" she demanded as the attack registered, reducing her Life Points to 1050. "If it wins me the Duel, yes! I end my turn," Yuya snorted, his glowing red eyes staring into her soul.

"My turn! Draw!" Flare shouted, and streaks of crimson fire highlighted her card as she pulled it from her Deck. "Perfect! I play Summoner's Art! This allows me to add one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my Deck to my hand! I add another copy of Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" she shouted, adding her new Pendulum monster to her hand.

"This Pendulum stuff ain't so hard," she snorted, holding out the two remaining cards in her hand "Using the Scale 2 Legendary Black Crystal, and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Parabola returned to the Pendulum pillars of light, and was joined by a transparent black crystal encrusted in a chunk of floating ground.

"Now, I Pendulum summon! Swing, pendulum, through darkness and light! Write my triumph across the sky!" Flare chanted as a flaming wormhole opened between her Pendulum Scales. "Be revived from my Extra Deck, Gemini General!" The Spellcaster waved his hands in the air triumphantly as he emerged from the portal. "And brilliant arcing dragon with blood-red eyes, Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" Flare declared as the serpentine dragon reappeared with a triumphant roar. Their 1200 and 2400 ATK was revealed.

"I activate Gemini General's Gemini effect! By using my Normal Summon for the turn on him, I trigger his effects!" The spellcaster's cloak flashed golden. "Therefore, by sending him to the Graveyard, I can Special summon a Gemini monster from my Deck. Appear, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Flare commanded as her ace returned to the field.

"Now, I overlay my level 7 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon with my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Be reborn on the war-torn plains! Xyz Summon!" Flare commanded, as an Xyz vortex of red shades sucked her two monsters in, before inverting. "Arise as the armoured victorious dragon! Rank 7! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

Her favourite Xyz monster appeared, two white Overlay units orbiting it to Dark Revenge's one. But its 2800 ATK wasn't enough to counter Dark Revenge's 3000. And if that monster used its effect on Flare Metal, she'd lose the Duel. She needed a way to get rid of it before she ended her turn. The Red-Eyes Parabola in her Pendulum Zone would boost Flare Metal enough to make things even stevens, but if she was going to overpower it, she'd need an Action Card.

"I activate Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of all my dragons by 200!" Flare Metal's ATK boosted to 3000. Even stevens.

Her D-Wheel rocketed ahead, but the pummelling it had taken during the Duel was beginning to tell and a ominous rattling noise could be heard from the engine. "Flare Metal! I need your help! Help me find an Action card to boost your ATK!" Her dragon eagerly roared in response, setting off in search of an appropriate card. Throughout all this, Yuya waited impassively, not even trying to prevent her from getting the card she needed. "Can he even hear me?" Flare wondered, but then Red-Eyes roared to signify that he had found the right card. "Pass it over!" the redhead called, and her dragon gave her the card. "Battle Phase! Go, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Attack Dark Revenge!" Flare commanded. "Flaring Stream of Metal Destruction!"

Her dragon obliged and unleashed his breath attack, which Dark Revenge met in equal force. "I activate my Action Spell! Double Amplify! Red-Eyes' ATK increases by the difference between his current ATK and his original!" Parabola cheered from the Pendulum Zone as Flare Metal's ATK boosted to 3200, it's breath attack overpowering its opponent's and obliterating it. "Hell yeah!" Flare cheered, but Yuya's cruel, sadistic voice interrupted her. "Dark Revenge's final effect," he said.

"Huh?" his opponent asked in surprise.

"When he is destroyed, the owner of the card that destroyed him takes damage equal to the ATK he had when destroyed," Yuya told her. "Wait, what?" Flare demanded in shock as a phantasm of the destroyed dragon appeared in front of her and smashed into her D-Wheel, cutting away her last 1050 Life Points. The beaten-up machine had finally had enough and broke apart at this final blow, it's wheel brackets collapsing and it's body turning on its side, leaving Flare lying on the tarmac with her leg underneath the bike chassis. The Duel Disk that had broken away from the machine beeped.

"And it's settled! Yuya wins after the most incredible Duel we've seen yet! But maybe we should get someone to check up on Flare," Melissa suggested.

Yuya slowed his motorbike to a halt and blinked, the red light dying. "Huh? What happened?" he asked in confusion, before registering the sight of his friend trapped in the wreckage of the motorbike. "Flare!" he gasped, leaping off his bike and dashing towards her. "Oh, now you care," she snorted as he reached her and started to pull the lightweight remnants of the chassis off her leg. "Are you alright? What happened? Did you crash?" he asked as she picked herself up and made sure nothing was broken.

"You tried to fricking _kill_ me!" Flare snapped. "What the hell?" But she paused as she registered the expression on Yuya's face. "Oh no," he breathed, his face white as a ghost. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"What happened?" Flare asked with a frown. "I lost control and went crazy," Yuya breathed. "That's one way of putting it," Flare nodded, still angry. "Here. Obviously you need it," she tossed his pendulum back, and he caught it. She took a deep breath _and quelled the dragon inside her_. "I'm so sorry," Yuya sighed. The girl blinked, realising the situation he was in. She moved over to her Duel Disk, and pulled a card out of it. "Here, take this," she offered him the card.

The boy blinked. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon? No, I can't. This is your card. You need it,"

Flare chuckled. "No, Yuya. I need _these_ Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragons," She revealed two more copies of the same monster from her Extra Deck. "Ever since Academia invaded, I tracked down as many extra copies of my cards as possible,just in case something happened and some of them got destroyed. I've got enough spare cards to rebuild my Deck three times over. While I do need my own Flare Metal, one of my spare copies is another story," she grinned, and Yuya accepted the card. "Was it my necklace that gave you those Pendulums?" he asked out of curiosity. The redhead shrugged. "Probably,"

"And despite how heated their Duel was, our two competitors end it on good terms!" Melissa smiled.

"Hey, when you get to wherever the losers go, see if you can find Gongenzaka Nobuto," Yuya advised his new friend. "He's a friend of mine who lost in the first Duel. Tell him you know me and he'll stick right beside you,"

"Loser! Over here!" a couple of bodyguards called. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Flare snorted, quickly making sure that all of her cards were still there. "Don't forget our deal, okay?" she told him as she walked away. "I'll do everything I can for your home. See you around, Flare," Yuya grinned. "You too, Yuya,"

"Well," Melissa grinned, "after that high-stakes incredible Duel, it's almost time for the last match of the day! Get excited, everyone, because next up we have Dennis MacField versus Shun Kurosaki!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **In regards to Flare's flashback . . honestly, I didn't know I could write like that. Also, I'm not sure how many people noticed, but Dr. Abakir has a similar name to Professor Leo Akaba. That's because I created Abakir as a sort of Xyz-Dimension counterpart to Akaba.**

 **And yes, because Yuya ran out of cards in his hand, I turned Wavering Eyes into an Action Card.**

 **And and yes, I created a fanonical evil evolution of Dark Rebellion. I know that if and when Dark Rebellion gets his own evolution (which, given Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, will probably happen) it probably won't be 'Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon' but I took some cues from the relations between Clear Wing and Crystal Wing and did my best to figure out how to apply the same principles to Dark Rebellion. So, think of Dark Revenge as a Utopia Ray V equivalent of sorts.**

 **Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon**

 **Rank 5/DARK/Dragon/ATK:3000/DEF:2300/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 or more (max. 5) Level 5 monsters**

 **You can also Xyz Summon this card using a Rank 4 Dragon-Type Xyz monster as Xyz Material. Once per turn; You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then target one monster your opponent controls; it's ATK becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains ATK equal to the lost ATK. These changes last until the end of the turn.** **If this card is destroyed; Inflict damage equal to the ATK this card had on the field when it was destroyed to the player who destroyed it.**

 **Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon**

 **Level 7/DARK/Dragon/ATK:2400/DEF:2000/Pendulum**

 **Pendulum:**

 **8**

 **Once per turn, you can target any number of Dragon-Type monsters on the field, those targets gain 200 ATK.**

 **Monster:**

 **The offspring of the legendary beast with red-eyes, can this new dragon's power surpass that of his father?**

 **Gemini General**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/ATK:1400/DEF:1000/Pendulum/Gemini/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **3**

 **Once per turn; You can target one Gemini Monster you control that is a Normal monster; that monster is treated as having been Normal Summoned and gains it's effects.**

 **Monster:**

 **This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. If the card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to make it become an Effect Monster with this effect;**

 **You can send this card to the Graveyard; and if you do, Special Summon one Gemini monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. It is treated as an Effect monster and gains it's effects.**

 **Legendary Black Crystal**

 **Level 1/DARK/Dragon/ATK:300/DEF:400/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **2**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Defence Position.**

 **Monster:**

 **If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, send it to the Graveyard instead.**

 **So, what did everyone think of the Red-Eyes Pendulum support I created? Yes, you read right. Legendary Black Crystal is a Pendulum Tuner. Which is fair because it's effect makes it go to the Grave, and even if it didn't, it's Level 1 so it can't be Pendulum Summoned anyway. And yes, that does imply that Flare will get at least one Synchro monster during her time in Synchro Dimension . . . but I can't decide whether to create an original Red-Eyes Synchro or run with the Gemini thing and give her Black Brutdrago. Anyone have any ideas?**

 **And Shun Vs. Kurosaki. I messed with all the other Duels, and replaced the unimportant characters with Shinsei and Flare, but that one just went too perfectly for me to change. Anyway, review responses!**

 **Death, maybe you should pick up a rulebook.**

 **Corinne, the point is that the Duels will be different. The only reason I'd keep them the same is if there's some massive significance to exactly what happened, like in episode 102 when Yuya summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion against Kite . . . or Declan's Duel against Jean-Michael in Ep 99, because . . . . I have no idea how else I could possibly set up an amazing combo like what Declan did there. I'll probably have to make that pretty much the same.**

 **But I digress. Keeping them the same's boring anyway. XD**

 **Peace!**

 **UPDATE: Okay, so Dark Rebellion has a canon evolution now, 'Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon'. Like I said before, think of Dark Revenge as being like Utopia Ray V while Dark Requiem is Utopia Ray Victory, when Dark Rebellion is Number 39: Utopia.**

 **I'll say this right now. As of right now, I am _not_ changing the Duel in this chapter so Yuya summons Dark Requiem, not Dark Revenge. I perfectly tailored the situation so that even though Flare defeated Yuya's evil monster, she still lost the Duel. I _might_ reconsider when Dark Requiem is _printed_ , but until then, Dark Revenge stays as he is.**


	7. Strike At The Traitor! Fire On Giant!

Chapter 7: Strike Against The Traitor! Fire On Giant!

"I let you down, Sam," Yuya muttered to himself, clutching the Tuning Magician card.

 _X_

 _"Yuya," the young bellhop looked straight up at him as he lead him down to the garage for his Duel with Flare earlier that day. "When you see Jack Atlas, give him this back for me, okay?"_

 _"What is it?" Yuya frowned at the Tuning Magician card, and Sam told him the story of how Jack Atlas had given him that card 'because since he had nothing and was nothing, it suited him best'. "A weak, low-level monster with a useless effect," Sam sighed. "I don't want to keep it. Please, give it back to him for me,"_

 _"I will," Yuya smiled at the boy. "And hey. I'll make sure to give you a nice, fun Duel filled with smiles," he grinned, tousling the boy's hair. Sam nervously smiled at the older boy._

 _X_

Yuya thought back to his Duel with Flare, and pulled the Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon she had given him from his Extra Deck, where it had joined Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes . . . and Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon as his sixth Extra Deck monster. Yuya had debated whether or not to keep the Rank 5 in his Deck, but decided it was probably best if he did. The time may come when he may need it. "That Duel wasn't fun, and only a psychopath could smile at what I tried to do to her,"

 _X_

 _"Dark Revenge!" Yuya commanded. "Attack Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and crush her into the dirt! Thunderstorm Revenge Disrespect!" Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon unleashed it's breath attack, the black energy passing around Retro and aimed straight at Flare._

 _In an instant, the redhead leapfrogged off the back of her D-Wheel and, clutching at the seat with both hands, jumped into the air, pulling her bike upwards with her as the deadly pulse passed beneath her with inches to spare, and tore a three-metre deep chasm in the racetrack._

 _X_

"If she hadn't dodged that," Yuya breathed. "I would have killed her. What the hell is wrong with me?"

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by a loud cracking sound. The boy turned in surprise, and saw the egg that had appeared out of nowhere before.

Slowly, painstakingly, it was cracking open.

X

"So, I'm facing the walking one-man theatre. Doesn't sound too tough," Shun snorted as he inspected his D-Wheel. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to underestimate your opponent like that, sir. He might surprise you," the young boy who had escorted him from the garage to his room recommended. Shun snorted. "Not likely. That clown? I'll smash him in five turns,"

"Hey, hey, come on, Shun my friend! Have a little faith in me!" Dennis stood proudly in his orange Riding Duel suit from the Underground League, but apparently he had taken advantage of the free time he had had while the other contenders in the Friendship Cup duelled to make some modifications. It now had decorative pink buttons sewn down the centre and had a collar sewn on with a bright pink bow tie. The effect made it look like he was wearing a strange gross between a motorcycle jumpsuit and a stage magician's costume. "You look ridiculous," Shun bluntly told him. "Come on, don't be like that! I'm just trying to put on a show for the audience," Dennis winked with a childish grin. "If you have attached a top hat to your helmet I have officially lost all respect for you," the black duelist snorted. "Would have, but couldn't find one," he shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with," Shun growled.

Melissa grinned. "Come on, Tsukikage, try to enjoy it," she encouraged her co-host. "I still want to be back on the ground," the queasy ninja grumbled.

"Well, here come the two competitors for the final Duel of the day! The mysterious black duelist who showed up last week on the underground leagues as the pioneer of the new technique known as the Xyz Summon, as demonstrated so impressively three times over during our last Duel, and after being arrested was taken here to compete in the Friendship Games! Give it up for, Shun Kurosaki!"

Shun glared up at the stands as his bike carried him past them. "He's so intense," someone whispered. "Isn't it hot how he's so mysterious and goth?" a girl in the audience swooned.

At this, the normally unflappable Shun blanched. "I'm not a goth," he quietly protested.

"And his opponent, also straight from the underground leagues and not only a known rival of his but his polar opposite in every way! Everyone say a big hello to Dennis MacField!"

As soon as he was clear of the stage Dennis stood, perfectly balanced op top of his D-Wheel and spread his arms wide. "Hello, everyone! Here's hoping that we can have a nice and entertaining Duel tonight!"

The resounding cheers shook the stadiums. "That's right, that's right, go Dennis!" the helmeted boy cheered as his D-Wheel reached the starting line. "Take this seriously," Shun snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, everybody!" Dennis help up a fist in the air. "Everyone say it with me on the count of three! Riding Duel!" He held up one finger, then a second, and finally, as he raised the third finger, "Acceleration!"

"ACCELERATION!"

"Wagh!" Dennis squeaked as his motorbike jackknifed forwards, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall off the bike. He rapidly regained his position on the seat as Shun sped forwards and claimed the first turn.

"My turn!" the dark duelist declared. "I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position and end my turn," he decided.

"That was anticlimactic," Dennis sighed. "My turn! I draw!" He pulled a card from his Deck and added it to his hand, which now numbered six cards. "Hey, everyone!" He snapped his fingers and grinned. "It's Showtime! While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Performage Stilts Launcher from my hand!" A gangly acrobat with a pair of stilts appeared. It had 2200 ATK. "This is a good start for me! Stilts Launcher, attack that face-down!" Dennis instructed. His monster let loose a war cry and charged Shay's monster with it's stilts, stabbing through and destroying the card. Shay was impassive.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Dennis smirked, waving at the crowd and blowing kisses at some teenage girls in the audience. "I draw," Shay grumbled. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius from my hand," he said, and a maroon metal bird appeared next to him. It had 1700 ATK. "Now, I activate Raidraptors' Tectonic Missile, and equip it to Sharp Lanius. He gains 800 ATK," A metal missile appeared on Sharp Lanius' right wing, and it screeched with 2500 ATK. "Sharp Lanius, attack that clown," Shay snorted.

"He's an acrobat. The clowns come later," Dennis corrected him.

"All your monsters are clowns," Shay retorted as Sharp Lanius destroyed Stilts Launcher. "I enter my Main Phase II and activate Sharp Lanius' effect. If he declared an attack this turn, I can special summon a Raidraptor from my Graveyard. Be revived, Vanishing Lanius," Shay commanded, and Sharp Lanius screeched again, as it's black-and-green comrade returned to the field. "When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand! Appear, Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius!

A purple and silver Raidraptor with a multicoloured tail appeared and joined its teammates. "When Mimicry Lanius is Summoned to the field, I can increase the levels of all my Raidraptors by one!" Shun shouted, and his three Level 4s became Level 5. "I overlay my three Level 5 Raidraptors!" Shun declared, sucking the three metal birds into an angry orange Overlay Network. "Now, Raidraptors' Tectonic Missile is sent to the Graveyard, and I activate it's effect! This allows me to add one Rank-Up-Magic Spell from my Deck to my hand! I add Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" he declared, revealing a Spell Card depicting a yellow-gold Raidraptors emblem.

"Ferocious falcon! Break through this battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shun chanted and a large, destructive metal falcon with three Overlay Units orbiting it appeared, flying beside him. Shun consulted his hand and made his final play. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Denis blinked. "Two? Great, now I don't know which one's the Rank-Up-Magic," he groaned. "That's the point," Shun deadpanned. "Or maybe they're both Rank-Up-Magics?" he wondered out loud, inwardly smiling at Dennis' frustration.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Dennis grinned. "I draw!" he declared, looking at his hand and smiling. "Oh, hey, an Action Card!" he grinned, snatching it from midair. "Okay! Everyone, listen closely! First, I play the Action Card Healing Seal, which lets me regain 500 Life Points!" His Life Points increased back to 4000. "Now, using the Scale 2 Performage Water Juggler and the Scale 5 Performage Plushfire, I set the Pendulum Scale!" A blue clown with a wand, accompanied by a being that looked suspiciously like a fiery ice cream cone with a flute appeared as two pillars of blue light flared into existence behind Dennis. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! The spotlight shines upon my scale! Come on, my monsters! Let's give them something to look at! Appear, Performage Mirror Conductor! And Performage Flame Eater!" A hand mirror with a face dressed like a mirror appeared, followed by -

"Oh my gosh! Dennis MacField just summoned _Pac-Man_!" Melissa gasped in amazement. "No. That is his Performage Flame Eater," Taukikage corrected her. "Pac-Man's brother!" Melissa squealed. The ninja groaned. "Nevermind,"

"I overlay my Level 4 Flame Eater with my Level 4 Mirror Conductor!" Dennis declared in excitement as his two monsters were drawn into a neon green spiral of energy. "You know what they say, folks! The show must go on!" Dennis cheered, standing on his D-Wheel again and chanting. "Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the sky! Appear now, Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

A spinning rod with a glove at either end shot out of the portal, and fired twin beams of energy at a part of the stadium far ahead of them. A tall, strapping monster with a white hat and billowing purple cape appeared as Dennis zoomed past him on his bike, grasping his impromptu acrobatics swing and swinging forwards in a great downwards arc. "The show must go on!" the entertainer repeated, jumping from his D-Wheel. The crowd gasped in shock at this turn of events - and oohed and aahed in awe as Trapeze Magician swept him up, letting Dennis cling to his swing as his controller threw handfuls of colourful glitter out into the crowd, who cheered with excitement.

"Wow! Dennis is a real performer! We're kindred spirits!" Melissa cheered.

But throughout all this, Shay had steadily been growing angrier and angrier.

"Alright!" Dennis grinned as he jumped back onto his D-Wheel, Trapeze Magician following him with his magical swing. "Trapeze Magician! Attack Blaze Falcon!" he commanded, gesturing at Shay and his monster.

"ENOUGH!" Shay snapped, glaring at Dennis in pure hatred. "This farce ends here and now!" he snapped. "This is no show! It is a war zone! And you! You are not worthy to use the technique of Xyz Summon, you bastard!"

"What are you talking about?" Dennis spread his arms in curiosity.

"You know perfectly well. I had my suspicions before, but now I am certain! You are a spy sent to monitor the Lancers by Academia!" Shun shouted. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! I overlay Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon and his Overlay Units unto themselves!" A huge purple vortex appeared that Blaze Falcon vanished into, leaving Trapeze Magician pausing in uncertainty. "Prideful falcon!" Shun chanted. "Spread your wings, stained by the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! This is what a real Xyz Summon looks like, pretender! Appear now! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Dennis watched as the portal blossomed and grew, resulting in a lithe, strong metal bird appearing on his opponent's field with 2000 ATK. He nodded. "You're right. There is a difference between your Xyz Summon and mine. I guess that's what gave me away, huh?" He mirthlessly chuckled. "I remember from our last Duel. That monster makes the ATK and DEF of anything that battles it zero, right? Trapeze Magician, hold up! This won't end well for you!" he commanded and his monster paused and returned to Dennis' field. "I end my turn," he nodded.

"My turn! Draw!" Shun barked. "I won't waste any more time! Revolution Falcon! Destroy Trapeze Magician! Revolutional Air Raid!" he commanded. With a furious screech, the died charged towards the magician and unleashed it's fury, using it's effect to reduce the acrobat's stats to zero. Dennis gritted his teeth as the 2000 points of damage washed over him, cutting his Life Points in half. "I activate my trap, Trick Box!" he declared, revealing his Set Card. "When a Performage is destroyed, I take control of one of your monsters until the End Phase and then Summon a Performage from my Graveyard to your side of the field! I'll take Revolution Falcon, thank you very much!" Two boxes appeared on either side of the field and opened. Revolution Falcon fell out of midair and into one, before being launched out of the other under Dennis' control. Then Performage Flame Eater appeared next to Shun, who fumed. "I set a card and turn end!" A second face-down appeared next to him and control of the two monsters switched back.

Dennis pulled his card, and tutted in disapproval as he moved closer, making sure Shun could hear him. "You know, it's a real shame that you made me drop my mask. I really liked it. But trust me, you're going to regret it so much more than me," he psychotically grinned. "I play Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion!" he declared, and a Fusion Spell appeared on his field. "By sending a Polymerization from my hand to the Graveyard, I can select one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck! I choose Ancient Gear Chaos Giant! And now, I banish monsters from my field or Grave, equal to the number of Fusion Materials it lists, then Special Summon those Fusion Materials to the field! Begone, Stilts Launcher, Trapeze Magician, Flame Eater and Mirror Conductor! And come, Ancient Gear Hound Dog, Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, and Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" Dennis shouted as four robotic stone dogs, with a sequentially rising number of heads each appeared, culminating at Ultimate Hound Dog's four. "Now, I immediately use all these to Fusion Summon!" The four monsters vanished into a purple-and-black vortex.

A colossal stone golem emerged, a head above the stadium's roof, purple and dark gray with shoulder pads and chest armour resembling it's Fusion Materials' heads. Shun's eyes widened in horror as it's 4500 ATK was revealed.

This was the monster that had destroyed Heartland City.

"Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" Dennis commanded, his eyes wide with insane pleasure. "Obliterate that bird! When Chaos Giant battles a monster, it's effects are negated!"

Shun cursed and ducked for cover, flattening himself against his D-Wheel as the behemoth attacked his falcon, energy beams smashing into his back and singing his riding suit as his Life Points were cut down to 1500.

The lasers went ahaphazardly in every direction, and Melissa squeaked as one passed awfully close to her helicopter. "Save me, ninja man!" she demanded, jumping into Tsukikage's arms, who looked at her in surprise. The spokesperson gazed into her temporary partner's eyes for a second, before realising what she was doing. "Oh, uh. You can put me down now," she gulped.

"Watch, Xyz scum, as your monster is obliterated!" Dennis commanded as Chaos Giant snatched Revolution Falcon out of midair and, with a sadistic grimace, crushed it between its massive stone palms, before carelessly tossing the parts over its shoulder. "Revolution Falcon," Shun breathed. "Taste the doom and despair of defeat, you worthless wretch!" Dennis jeered. "And now, let the hunting games begin!"

X

Yuya, his attention drawn from the hatching egg by the intense Duel, 's eyes widened in horror. "Dennis . . . what happened to you? The Dennis I know isn't like this,"

X

"Oh crap," Sawatari breathed, momentarily forgetting his own anger. "Revolution Falcon is Shun's strongest monster. If it's been beaten," he trailed off in horror.

X

Shay clenched his fists, anger and adrenaline gushing through his body. "We will never lose, you bastard! Resistance and rebellion against you and Academia's tyranny will never, ever die! No matter what the cost, no matter what I have to do, you will be wiped from the face of the planet if it costs me my life, you goddamn bastard!" he raged. "I activate my Spell Card! Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! When a Raidraptor I control is destroyed, I Summon it from the Graveyard and use it as Xyz Material to summon a monster two Ranks higher!"

X

Sawatari was dumbstruck. "Two ranks higher - since when has he had a card like that?!"

X

"Dauntless falcon!" Shay screamed in rage. "Ignite the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that razes everything in your path to ash!" he yelled as Recolution Falcon was overlaid onto itself once again. "Double Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Soar, Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

The monster was white and red, with four wings that bristled with dozens of laser cannons. It screeched in defiance with 3000 ATK, glaring at Chaos Giant as though it had destroyed everything it held dear. Which, in a way, it had.

Dennis laughed in derision. "Only 3000 ATK? Not enough. Nothing you do can possibly defeat me, Xyz scum!" he snorted. "He has 2000 Life Points remaining," Shay muttered to himself. "When Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon is summoned, all Spells and Traps you control are destroyed!"

Dennis looked up in surprise as Performages Plushfire and Water Dancer were destroyed. "Honestly? I forgot about them," he shrugged.

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit, I activate Satellite Cannon's effect! One monster you control loses 600 ATK for every Raidraptor in my Graveyard!" Shun commanded. "If I'm going to beat him here and now, I need to drop that giant's ATK to less than a thousand," he resolved.

Dennis blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Vanishing Lanius!" Shay commanded. A phantasm of the bird appeared and rushed at Chaos Giant, hitting it's chest and dropping it's ATK to 3700. "Sharp Lanius!" Shay repeated, and the maroon bird repeated the process. 2900 ATK. "Mimicry Lanius!" 2100. "Blaze Falcon!" 1300. "Still not enough to win!" Dennis shouted in derision. "That was your last one, too!"

"No it wasn't," Shun told him as an image of Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon appeared. "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon was detached to activate the effect. Therefore, it is in the Graveyard. It counts,"

"What?" Dennis' eyes widened. "Chaos Giant! Dodge!" he commanded, and the great Goliath obeyed, ducking out of the way. The phantasmal bird swerved and continued to seek its target. The giant lumbered out of the way again - and its foot got caught in the chasm that had been created in the race course earlier that day by Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon. Swerving it's arms wildly, the giant tripped, falling towards the stands. Spectators screamed in panic, rushing to get out of the way before the toppled giant fell on them.

The giant crushed the stands, it's shoulder armour smashing into the support beams that held up the luxury viewing lounges the Tops enjoyed. The floor shook, and upper-class citizens rushed to clear the area as a chunk of the wall and floor fell away, landing on the evil monster's head and smashing into pieces. Ancient Gear Chaos Giant groaned it's last as the hologram of Revolution Falcon hit it, dropping its ATK to a mere 500.

Shun grinned. "Victory is mine, Fusion bastard!" he shouted. "Go, Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack!"

"I won't let it end like this! There has to be an Action Card somewhere around here!" Dennis frantically demanded, before spotting one near the downed carcass of his monster. "There!" he yelled, speeding towards it as Satellite Cannon rocketed upwards into space.

X

Sawatari blinked. "Where's that monster going? The fight's down here!"

X

"No!" Dennis shouted as the Action Card he sought was crushed underneath a piece of wreckage falling down Chaos Giant's back. "Now, Satellite Cannon! End this for once and for all! Feel the fear of what it's like to be hunted, Dennis!" Shun spat. "Eternal Avenge!"

A massive pillar of green energy rained down from space, obliterating Chaos Giant in a single blow and blasting Dennis away with the shockwave. "Shun wins! And destroys half the stadium into the bargain!" Melissa shouted in shock. "That's so crazy! What an awesome way to end the first day of the Friendship Cup! Also, I think Dennis might need a hospital!"

"This ends now!" Shun shouted, pulling on his Duel Disk and abandoning his motorbike as he stormed across the circuit to where Dennis lay prone. "Come on, come on! Stupid machine! Why won't you let me turn him into a card?" he demanded, furiously pressing buttons, before remembering something. "Declan! That bastard! He must have gotten rid of the feature!" he fumed. "If he's done it to mine,me did it to Dennis' too," he glared, angrily storming back towards the starting line as a medical team rushed over to Dennis.

x

Jean-Michael Roger pressed a button. "Attention all Security within the Duel Palace. I want Dennis MacField delivered to me personally. Make sure it happens,"

X

Yuya watched in shock as Dennis was carted off by the medics and Shun returned to the Duelist Palace, unable to comprehend what had happened to his friends. Admittedly, it wasn't too out of character for Shun, but Dennis? The lively, smiling boy from England he had grown to like so much? How could it be?

A whining sound interrupted him, and he turned in surprise - and in an instant, he noticed an extremely major development.

The egg had cracked open, and an adorable baby dragon was gazing at him, its mismatched green and red eyes staring up at his face.

The boy blinked in surprise. "What the heck?"

The dragon began bawling. "Oh, uh, I, uh," The buy dashed to the door. "Hello? Someone? Anyone! I need some milk! Right now!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I don't think there's much to be said this time around, really. I'll admit, the bit about Yuya and Sam at the start is mostly because I was so focused on the Duel last chapter I forgot to include it. XD Only one original card, and it's an Equip Spell.**

 **Raidraptors' Tectonic Missile**

 **Equip Spell Card**

 **A Winged Beast-Type monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard because the equipped monster was used as Xyz Material; You can add one 'Rank-Up-Magic' Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Corinne, look . . I appreciate that you're trying to help me, and I'm grateful for that, but I come on here to write my own works. Not someone else's rendition of my works. I'm sorry, but I don't want a beta reader right now and I'm always going to do things my way.**

 **And yeah, it's never the same. XD**

 **Peace! Then again, Shun probably doesn't know the meaning of the word . . . XD**


	8. Fate of the Losers! Escape the Trash!

Chapter 8: Fate of the Losers! Escape From The Trash!

"This is where the losers go?" Flare demanded in shock as the elevator opened and the two people escorting her shoved it out. "That's how it works, girlie," one of them snorted. "Winners win the spoils, and losers lose everything," the other added.

"I'll show you a loser," she hissed, arming her Duel Disk, but the elevator doors had swung shut and it was already ascending back up to the Duel Palace.

"Alright, where the hell am I?" she questioned, turning back to look around.

"It's the garbage processing plant," a voice told her. Flare looked up to see a purple-haired girl in a red outfit standing over a conveyor belt littered with all sorts of garbage. "The losers of the Friendship Cup go down here to sort garbage,"

"Hey, you're that girl who lost just before my Duel. Selena, right?" Flare recognised her. "Yes,"

"Yuya told me to look for Gongenzaka Nobuto. Do you know where he is?" she asked. Selena jabbed a thumb to her right. "Try that way. He said something about tracking down a lousy, good-for-nothing double-dealing Duelist promoter, I dunno. Just make sure that if anyone looks your way, you look like you're sorting trash. It gets ugly if they think you're slacking off,"

"Got it. I'm Flare, by the way. Nice to meet ya," Flare looked around and immediately spotted a member of the Security in guard walking towards them, armed with a nasty-looking baton. "No sense in rocking the boat, however tempting it may be," she sighed, taking up a position next to Selena and mirroring her actions.

After a moment, she blinked in surprise. "Wait - there's a card in here!" She pulled the thin piece of cardboard from underneath a banana peel. "There's a lot more than just one card in here," Selena snorted. "What do you think Tops do with the cards that aren't good enough for them?"

Flare inspected the card. "The Unhappy Maiden," she read. "Gee, I wonder why she isn't happy?" the redhead sarcastically questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what do you do with the cards you don't need?" Selena asked. "I give them to people who do need them. That, or I keep them just in case I do need them," Flare retorted. "You must have a lot of cards back home," the girl snorted.

She paused, remembering her home's fate. "Where I'm from, everyone had all the cards they needed and more,"

"Sounds nice," Selena shrugged.

"It used to be," Flare agreed. "Well, see you around, Selena,"

As she wondered down the conveyor belt, every few seconds she spotted more cards. Darksea Rescue, Gravity Warrior. "I can sense the potential that every single one of these cards has," she seethed, rescuing each one without fail. Unexpected Dai, Rose Fairy. "Who the hell do these Tops think they are to throw them all away like trash?"

The redhead paused, looking at the latest card she had rescued. "This isn't right," she fumed, marching forwards. Loud clangs echoed through the hall with every footstep as another card joined the growing pile in her pocket.

Graceful Revival. An exact duplicate of one of the cards in her own Deck.

"Alright, who the hell is in charge here?" she demanded, walking into the brightly lit, air-conditioned office.

The redhead suddenly walked into something big and white. Big and white and shouting. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will not stand for this! The way you treated that man was an outrage!"

"You're Gongenzaka?" Flare asked in surprise and excitement. The big man turned to look at her and she gulped. In a word, the martial artist was huge. "Yes, I am. What's it to you?"

"I'm a friend of Yuya's. After I lost in the Friendship Cup, he told me to come find you and you'd help me," Flare explained, a bit nervous about the boy who was easily four times as large as her staring her down.

"Did he now?" Gong raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Any friend of Yuya's is a friend of mine," he nodded. "Now come on, this guy just doesn't get common dignity,"

Flare blinked as Gong turned back to the person he was shouting at. "What do you want me to do? He's gone. That's the end of it," the aged, thin man with dark skin and sunglasses shrugged.

"Why are we arguing with a rapper from the 1970s?" Flare whispered in curiosity. "One of the other losers from earlier today was an ex-Tops. When he got down here he tried to get better treatment and this Gallager guy had him carted off somewhere worse," Gongenzaka growled. "Worse than this place?" Flare breathed.

"There's nothing I can do now, and if you don't leave I'm going to call Security," Gallager threatened, and Gong huffed. "Fine. But you haven't heard the end of this," he glared, turning and leaving. Flare hastily followed.

"This place is nuts," Gong fumed. "Tell me about it," Flare agreed, pulling her stack of rescued cards from her pocket. "I've pulled this many cards out of the trash in the fifteen minutes since I got here,"

Gong whistled. "That's almost enough for a whole Deck,"

"It is, huh?" Flare sighed to herself. "It's this skill I have, I can sense the potential in people and objects. Every single one of these cards has so much of it and they just throw them away. It's despicable,"

"This entire place is messed up," Gong agreed. "So, how do you know Yuya?"

"I was his opponent in the first round of the Friendship Cup. We had a few minutes before the match began and talked a bit," She paused, thinking. "You're from Standard Dimension, right?"

Gong looked at her in surprise. "You know about the Dimension War?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "Know about it? I was in the middle of it when it started," she snorted. "Huh?" Gong blinked. "I'll give you a hint," she smiled, opening the Extra Deck compartment on her Duel Disk and pulling out a black card. "Galaxy Stealth Dragon," Gong read. "An Xyz monster. So . . . you're from,"

"Yup," Flare nodded. "Xyz Dimension. I came here to Synchro because I hoped that I could get the people here to help," She chuckled. "Look how that turned out,"

"Don't give up," Gong advised her. "Trust me, I'm not. I just hope your home's more helpful than this place," Flare smirked.

"Oi! You two! Back to work!" someone shouted. "Stick close to me," Gong recommended, and Flare nodded.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Flare asked. "From what I've heard, we Duel," Gong shrugged. "If you can Duel your way out of here, you're home free," he shrugged.

Flare's nostrils flared as she picked another two cards out of the garbage. Steam Synchron, Scrap Archfiend. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The other losers of the Friendship Cup," Gong told her. "I'm not sure why, but even though there should have been six Duels today, only four losers showed up. And one of those got taken away. Me and Selena, the only other loser who's still here, made an agreement. Once everyone who lost because of the Friendship Cup's here, we'll all team up and work together to escape. Did Yuya tell you about the Lancers?"

"Yep," Flare nodded. "All bar two of the Lancers are in the Cup, so we should all bar two - or three, if one of us wins - end up here sooner or later. Once we've all regrouped, we're busting out of here," Gong told her.

"So, you, Selena and Yuya are all part of this Lancers thing?" Flare asked, and the samurai nodded. "Declan said that he was considering asking me to join when I met him," Flare recalled. "Makes sense. He recruited Shun, who's also from Xyz," Gong nodded.

The redhead blinked. "Shun Kurosaki? Tall, green hair, Duels with big metal birds?"

"That's him. You know him?" Gong frowned. Flare nodded. "Not well, but I knew his sister," she nodded. "Ruri? The one who got captured?" Gong asked. "He told you?"

"Something like that," the martial artist nodded.

The conversation died down as they continued sorting the trash. "Here," Gong picked out a card from underneath a worn shirt that Flare had missed. "Thanks," she nodded, taking a quick look at the card text. "A Synchro monster . . . that supports Gemini monsters?" she blinked in surprise.

"That good?" Gong asked. "Do you know how to Synchro Summon?" Flare asked in curiosity. "Sure, why?" the martial artist questioned.

"Can you teach me?"

X

"So all that I'm gonna need is a Level 1 Tuner, right?" Flare questioned. "Yep. Though since you've got a lot of Level 4 and Level 1 monsters, plus Level 7s that aren't Gemini monsters like that Brutdrago needs, you should probably try to get at least three more. A Level 2, a Level 5 and another Level 8," Gong explained. "Got it," Flare nodded, before remembering something. She fished the Legendary Black Crystal out of her Deck. "Is this a Tuner?" she questioned.

Gong took a close look at the card. "Hey, yeah, I think it is. But it's a Pendulum too, so I can't be too sure," he commented. "It says Tuner right there. That's kinda conclusive," Flare reasoned.

Suddenly, a gloved hand snatched the card from her hand. "Hey, this card looks pretty rare," a Security guard grinned at them. "I think I might just take it,"

A vein pulsed in the redhead's neck, _and the dragon inside her growled at him. Flare quietened it_ and adopted a mean smile. "Oh really? You do, do you?" she asked, arming her Duel Disk. "Unless you think you can put up enough of a fight to win it back from me," the officer smirked, arming his own Duel Disk. "But no one's ever beaten me,"

"Alright then. But I don't think these stakes are quite fair. If you win, that card's all yours, but if I win, I get to choose one card from your Extra Deck and take it for myself," Flare smirked.

The officer blinked in surprise, but shrugged and let her take her card for the Duel. She placed it on top of her Deck as he made his decision. "I guess there's no problem with that. Because it isn't like I'm gonna lose anyway," he grinned. "Especially not to a loser like you. You gonna duel, or we gonna keep talking?"

"Duel!" Flare growled, establishing the connection. "I'm taking the first turn," her opponent snorted. "Can you tell me your name? I want to know who I'm about to crush," she asked her opponent as Gong watched, who he saw her place Black Brutdrago in her Extra Deck and nodded. "I'm Shigeru, also known as Garbage Guard 239," Shigeru introduced himself.

"I Normal Summon Plaguespreader Zombie from my hand!" the officer declared, and the black, disfigured Zombie Tuner appeared with a leering grimace. "By discarding a Level 1 monster, I Special Summon Big One Warrior from my hand!" he added, and a man in white spandex that looked like he was straight out of a Sentai TV show with a red 1 where his face should be appeared next to Plaguespreader "I Tune my Level 2 Plaguespreader to my Level 1 Big One! Appear, Goyo Warrior!" he commanded, and a squat fighter with a riot shield and short sword appeared with 1000 ATK. "I activate Warrior's effect! I Special Summon another copy of him from my Extra Deck!" A duplicate of the monster appeared. "Now, I activate the second Defender's effect! I Summon a third!" And a third one to boot. 3 Level 3 Synchro monsters with 1000 ATK each.

"You considered Rank 3 Xyz?" Flare off-handedly suggested. "What?" Shigeru asked, not understanding what she was talking about. "Doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I set two cards. Turn end," her opponent decided.

"My turn! Draw!" Flare declared, consulting her hand. Gong looked over. "Why do you have Pendulums?" he questioned. "Yuya's pendant," she shrugged, immediately formulating her strategy. "Time to test out the new guy. Using the Scale 2 Legendary Red Crystal and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Her two monsters rose into the air in pillars of blue light, and her opponent's eyes widened. "Wait, you have that Pendulum thing that the guys in the Friendship Cup were doing? Wait, wait, I-I wanna back out!"

"Sorry," Flare shook her head. "Deal's a deal,"

"Not happening!" he panicked, turning and dashing away - but Flare pressed a button and a cord shot from her Duel Disk, which magnetically locked onto the Security officer's. He looked into her eyes and shivered at the way they almost appeared to be on fire. "This is a technique I used to make sure that the Obelisk Force bastards who destroyed my home didn't run away from me before I could destroy them. I really hoped I wouldn't have to use it here," her smile turned savage _and the dragon inside her grinned_ , "but I don't like it when people not only try to steal my cards, but break their agreements too. Now, are you gonna Duel and try to reclaim even a shred of your dignity, or am I just gonna have to take what's owed to me?"

The officer gulped and nodded. "Okay, I-I'll Duel,"

"Alright then. I Pendulum Summon!" Flare declared, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Gong stared down at her. "This ain't right, Flare. Dueling shouldn't be like this,"

"There is no _should be_ when it comes to Duelling! There's only what you _have_ to do to survive and win," Flare growled at her friend.

In the silence that followed as Gong took in her words, Flare heard the stammering, frightened mutters of her opponent, whimpering in fear. Regret washed over her face as she realised what she was doing.

She pressed a button and the clamp released itself from her opponent, retracting back into her Duel Disk. "You're right. Duelling _shouldn't_ be like this. It's a game, not a weapon," she sighed.

"THis guy's not your enemy," Gong reminded her. "Sure, he's an infuriating, self-righteous bully, but he isn't who you're angry at,"

"I know," Flare whispered, nodding. She looked down at the four cards in her hand, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon looked back at her, its glowing red eyes nodding in approval as she pressed her face into Gong's barrel of a chest. "I just want it to end," she moped, "to go back to Heartland with my dad and my friends,"

"We all do, Flare. We all do," Gong agreed, gently patting her back.

Receding footsteps interrupted them, and Flare turned around to see that Shigeru had taken the opportunity to escape. "Jerk," she groaned, rolling her eyes as Gong spotted something white that he had left on the ground. He moved over and picked it up, and after seeing what it was offered it to the redheaded girl. "Maybe not entirely," he shrugged as she took the card that the guard had left behind.

"Armades, Keeper of Boundries, huh?" she read. "A Level 5 Synchro monster, just what I needed," Flare smiled.

"Come on," Gong jerked a thumb at the trash lines. "Let's see if we can find you another Tuner or two,"

X

"Are you really sure that you have to go? I like having you around," Melissa sighed.

"My apologies, but it is my duty to do as my lord wishes, and he wishes for me to go to where the other losers are. Even so," Tsukikage paused. "Perhaps we shall meet again someday?"

"I'd like that," the commentator smiled.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so not too much action this time around, and a bit shorter a chapter too. Originally I was going to have a full Duel and give Flare a second Level 8 Synchro Monster, but I think character development was the better choice at present. That can come later.**

 **Which reminds me. Since there are no original cards that I haven't already given card text for, and I just mentioned I plan to give Flare a second Level 8 Synchro, can anyone guess what I intend to give her? Three hints;**

 **It's a real card that's been printed in both OCG/TCG.**

 **It matches relatively well with her Red-Eyes Deck's styles.**

 **It's not a Signer Dragon or a Duel Dragon.**

 **Oh, and in case this wasn't obvious . . . I totally ship Melissa and Tsukikage! XD**

 **Anyway, reviews?**

 **Thanks for understanding, Corinne. I got it. :)**

 **Aww, thanks, Leafeon . . . what, didn't you notice the giant destructive golem? XD**

 **Considered the official website, death? Or even google for that matter?**

 **Peace!**


	9. Sawatari Theatres! Rise, Evil Crow-Man!

Chapter 9: Sawatari Theatres! Rise, Evil Crow-Man!

"Good morning, everybody!" Melissa cheered. "The sun's in the horizon, and it's time for the penultimate Duel of the first round! So, everyone, give it up for Crow Hogan, versus, Shingo Sawatari!" she cheered as the audience, half of which had slept in their seats last night and most of which were still bleary from the early morning Duel.

X

"This is an outrage!" Sawatari raged. "It's the second last Duel of the first round, and I still haven't done anything! Sure, _Shingo_ gets to Duel," he sarcastically groaned, before pausing. "Wait. _I'm_ Shingo!"

In an instant, he blew the door down, bowling over his assistant who was about to open it, and rushed towards the stairs. "The real fun's just getting started!"

X

Yuya paused. "Why do I have a weird feeling right now?" He shrugged it off and looked at the sleeping dragonet lying in his lap. "You're adorable," he chuckled, stroking his back. "But you do look a lot like Odd-Eyes," He paused. "Hmm. I still need something to call you," The dragon sleepily yawned and opened it's eyes, looking up at Yuya. "He even has mismatched eyes like Odd-Eyes," Yuya chuckled, tickling the little dragon, who gurgled happily. "A baby Odd-Eyes . . . Odd-Eyes Junior," he decided. "Junior. Yeah, suits you,"

X

Shinji grinned, looking down at the course. "Go get 'em, Crow. Show them the strength of the Commons,"

X

"Nice to see you again, Sawatari," Crow looked up from doing maintenance on his D-Wheel, the Blackbird, and nodded as the blonde entered the room. "You too," Sawatari off-handedly agreed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a tournament to win!" he declared, taking up a heroic pose in front of his D-Wheel and staring out of the garage door.

Crow paused and looked at him in confusion. "You know no one can see you, right?"

"Someday, someone will, and when they do, I will look my best!" Sawatari resolved, holding his clenched fist in front of his heart and tightening his other fist at his hip, staring up at the sky. "Quit it and get ready to Duel," the orange-haired Common told him. "I'm not just going to Duel. I'm going to put on a show with our monsters!" Sawatari resolved, shuffling his Deck and mounting his D-Wheel. Crow shrugged and mounted his own bike. "Whatever floats your boat," Crow shrugged.

"Now, our Duelists will appear!" Melissa cheered. "First up, a Commons from the slums, determined to follow in Jack Atlas' footsteps and rise to the top! Everyone, say hello to Crow Hogan!"

Crow looked around and smiled, before pausing at the side of the far side of the stadium. After what had happened during the Duel between Dennis and Shun last night, the stands had been repaired using modified Solid Vision systems, but the track was still shredded. "And our second Duelist, Shingo Sawatari!" Melissa continued as the blonde entered the stadium. "Welcome, one and all, to the first ever production put on by Sawatari Theatres!" he shouted at the crowd in excitement.

"We have someone else who wants to perform for the crowd? How interesting. Just like Dennis last night," Melissa smiled. "Oh, no, my fair lady. I'm not just like Dennis. Dennis was a clown and an acrobat, a stage magician as it were. I, though, am an actor!" he shouted upwards, standing up and sweeping into a deep bow as his D-Wheel drew to a halt at the starting line.

"At least I can respect his enthusiasm," Crow shrugged.

"Ooh, how exciting!" Melissa smiled. "Okay, so, as you all can see, the course is not really in any state to be used after last night's Duels, so, instead, the Duel will take place on the highways around the City! We have real-time cameras and Solid Vision viewing screens set up so that none of you will miss any of the action!" she declared. "Whoever exits through the Palace Gates first gets the first move! Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"You got it, pretty lady!" Sawatari grinned, gunning his engine. Crow responded in kind, the sleek, aerodynamic Blackbird shooting off.

"Hey, Crow! Can you let me take the first turn? I need it if I'm going to put on a show for the crowd!" Sawatari cockily requested. Crow drew his hand and shrugged. "Alright then, if you really want,"

"Yes!" he grinned, shooting ahead as Crow backed off just enough for it to be obvious Sawatari would exit the Duel Palace gates first. "Now, everyone! Our story begins with a boat, sailing through the ocean! I activate my Continuous Spell! Abyss Stage - Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods!"

A great wooden boat sailed into Sawatari's Spell/Trap Card Zone. "But every boat needs a captain, right? So here comes Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!" A grotesque zombie jester appeared and waved to the audience, revealing 1700 ATK. "I activate Treasure Ship's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster I control and place a Lucky God Counter on it!" Sassy Rookie's jester hat turned into a pirate hat and he leapt onto the Treasure Ship, taking his place at the tiller. "Monsters on the field can only have one Lucky God Counter on them, but, during my next turn, I'll draw an extra card for every Lucky God Counter on the field!"

"Wow! Sawatari begins to tell his tale and gets himself a bonus card for next turn in the process!" Melissa smiled.

"I set a card and end my turn," Sawatari smiled and gestured to Crow. "It's your move,"

"Then it's my move! Draw!" Crow declared, and immediately slapped a card onto his Duel Disk. A blue bird with a red head and 100 ATK appeared, and Crow declared. "I Normal Summon Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky from my hand!"

The bird immediately vanished with a squawk, and Crow continued, "By Tributing a Blackwing, I Special Summon Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle!" A humanoid black bird dressed like a ninja with razor-sharp claws replaced Jetstream. It had 2100 ATK. "When Kunai the Drizzle is Summined through his own effect, he becomes a Tuner!" Crow added. "Now, Kunai! Attack Sassy Rookie!"

"It appears that our hero's first challenge has appeared! An evil ninja warrior seeking to stop him on his quest! Will he succeed?" Sawatari dramatised the situation. "I think not! Sassy Rookie's effect!" The actor contradicted his opponent. "Once per turn, he cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Kunai the Drizzle launched a steady stream of silver blades at Sassy Rookie, but he dodged all of them, leading them get wedged in the wood of his ship. One of them blew past Sawatari's face, dealing him 400 damage.

"Not bad," Crow complimented his opponent. "I end my turn,"

"My turn!" Sawatari grinned. "Now, through the effect of my Treasure Ship, I draw two cards instead of one!" He pulled two cards from his Deck and smiled. "Here we go! It's now time for a friend to join Sassy Rookie on his quest, as he finds an abandoned girl shanghaied on a lonely island! Appear, Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine!" A smiling green-haired vampire with pink skin and 1500 ATK, dressed like a sorceress, appeared. "I activate Treasure Ship's effect, and Pretty Heroine happily joins Sassy Rookie on his quest!" The monster joined her fellow on board his ship, gaining a counter. "Now, it's time for my two heroes to team up to take down their foe! Sassy Rookie, attack Kunai the Drizzle!" Sawatari commanded, and his monster repeated the process. "Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed once per turn!" Sawatari reminded everyone, and he took another 400 damage. "Now, I activate Pretty Heroine's effect! During the Battle Phase, one monster you control loses ATK equal to the amount of damage one of us has taken this turn!" he grinned, as Kunai's ATK dropped to 1700.

"Incredible! Sawatari took damage to reduce Kunai's ATK!" Melissa cheered, but realised something. "Wait, it's still not enough to beat Kunai,"

"I activate the Action Spell, Flame Surge! One monster I control gains 400 ATK!" Sawatari declared, and Pretty Heroine's gloves were set alight. She giggled and charged towards Kunai the Drizzle, destroying it for 200 damage at her controller's command. "There we go! Our two heroes have worked together to take down their first foe! I end my turn!" the actor grinned.

"My turn! Draw!" Crow frowned. "I have to get rid of that boat. It's letting him draw way too many cards for my liking. Next turn, he'll get three," he groaned to himself, before looking at the card he drew and smiling. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods!" he shouted, and a vortex of energy ripped through the boat. "Oh no! A storm at sea has destroyed Sassy Rookie's ship!" Sawatari narrated in 'horror'. "Our heroes wash up, barely alive, in a deserted island," he continued.

Crow shrugged. "If you say so. While I control no cards, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast from my hand!" A winged man in a green cloak appeared, Level 2 with 900 ATK. "I now Normal Summon Blackwing - Tornado the Anticyclone from my hand," a monster resembling Kunai, but without ninja garb, joined the field, 1000 ATK, "and while I control a Blackwing monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall from my hand!" A squat blackbird carrying a red ball appeared, 400 ATK. "I tune my Level 1 Oroshi the Squall to my Level 4 Tornado the Anticyclone and my Level 2 Gust the Backblast!" Crow commanded. 1 + 4 + 2 = 7, the screens read. "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Synchro Summon, cut through the lightning! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Crow's ace monster with it's mechanical right wing and feathery left appeared,mane the crowd gasped. "Oh wow! A wicked bird-monster appears before our heroes! Surely, this is the Wicked Crow-Man of the North!" Sawatari narrated. "Raikiri!" Crow commanded. "Destroy Pretty Heroine!" The vampire gasped in horror as the monster attacked. "The bird-man swoops and snatches up our heroine, but because she is a Pendulum monster, she goes to the Extra Deck, not the Graveyard!" the blonde declared.

"This is so cool!" a child grinned from the audience.

"Our hero mourns the disappearance of his new friend, begging for a miracle to bring her back," Sawatari continued. "Turn end," Crow nodded, starting to grin at Sawatari's antics. "Well, Sawatari? If you want me and my monsters to play the villain so bad, I'll play along! You will never defeat my wicked black beast, puny do-gooders!" He grinned. "Frank, Amanda, Tanner. This is all for you," the duelist whispered to himself.

"Wicked Crow-Man of the North," Sawatari corrected him.

"Whatever," Crow shrugged.

"My turn! I draw!" his opponent repeated, continuing his narration. "And, suddenly, a miracle appears! With the Scale 2 Abyss Actor - Wild Hope and the Scale 8 Anuss Actor - Funky Comedian I set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared, and his Pendulum Zones appeared in blue light, bearing a thin jester armed with twin horns and a fat, four-armed ogre with a hat and a way de, grinning mouth. A crystalline 2 and 8 appeared beneath them. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing between the miraculous scales and be revived, Pretty Heroine!" Sawatari commanded, and his monster was Summoned in ATK mode. "And a new hero appears to aid them! Abyss Actor - Superstar!" A tall, slim monster dressed in black appeared and took a bow, with 2500 ATK points.

"You're gonna use the same trick again, aren't you? Attack with Sassy Rookie, use Pretty Heroine's effect to lower Raikiri's ATK by the amount of damage you take, then use Superstar to destroy Raikiri?" Crow questioned. "You got it in one, partner!" Sawatari nodded. "Working together, can our three heroes take down the Wicked Crow-Man of the north? Sassy Rookie, attack Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Sawatari commanded, and his 'main character' responded in eagerness, charging and, even though its own attack failed and caused his controller to take another 900 damage points, dropping Sawatari's Life Points to 2300, he grinned at the completion of his mission. "Pretty Heroine! Lower Raikiri's strength!" The vampire happily responded, dropping the Blackwing's ATK to 1700.

"No! I am weakened! What a horrible fate!" Crow shouted, melodramatically clutching at his heart.

"Now, Big Star! Destroy the Wicked Crow-Man of the North!" Sawatari commanded, and his monster happily obliged, strutting forwards and clapping. A shockwave issued from his hands, smashing through the weakened bird, and dealing Crow 800 damage, dropping his Life Points to 3000. "Pretty Heroine! Direct Attack!" he added, and the vampire charged forwards until she was directly in front of Crow, then slapped him in the face. "Is that really necessary?" Crow demanded as his Life Points were halved. "Yep," the blonde grinned. "Turn end,"

"I will have my vengeance upon you for this insult!" the 'villain' shouted. "My turn! I draw!" He took his card and added it to his hand. "I'm not like you do-gooders! I don't have the luxury of plenty of cards in my Extra Deck! But what I do know is how to make the most of the cards that I have!" he shouted. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gofu the Ghostly Shadow from my hand! Come forth, my evil minion!" he declared, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk and a big, slightly blurry yellow bird appeared. 0 ATK. "When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon two Level 1 Ghostly Shadow Tokens to my field!" Crow declared, and two smaller versions of his monster appeared, also with 0 ATK. "Now, by tuning Gofu to his Tokens, I can perform a Synchro Summon of a monster in my Graveyard!" he continued. The screens read 5 + 1 + 1 = 7, and Melissa gasped in surprise. "A Synchro Summon from the Grave!"

"Be revived, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! Destroy these puny heroes!" Crow declared, and his ace returned to the field.

"Oh no! The Wicked Crow-Man of the North has healed himself and threatened our heroes once again!" Sawatari gasped in 'shock'.

"Now, I Normal Summon my Level 2 Tuner, Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North from my hand!" A pale blue, angry-looking bird joined Raikiri with 1300 ATK and Crow continued, "And now I use his effect to Summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast from my Grave!" The backwards-flying cloaked man returned as well in Defence Position, with 1400 DEF. "Now! I tune my Level 2 Tuner Monster Blizzard the Far North to my Level 7 Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow commanded, and the Synchro Summon procedure occurred, with a pulse of black energy obliterating both monsters as a new one took their place. "Spread your jet-black wings amidst gathering clouds and become the divine sword that pierces the heavens!" The orange-haired Duelist chanted as the screens showed '2 + 7 = 9'. "Synchro Summon! Descend, Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm! You will never defeat my new monster!"

A large bird with crimson metal armour and black mechanical wings appeared and screeched, revealing 3000 ATK. "He looks kinda like that Sharp Lanius thing Shun had yesterday," Melissa observed. "My monsters - er, I mean, my demonic slaves, are all one hundred percent original!" Crow retorted. "And Kusanagi gains ATK equal to the ATK of Synchro monsters used as Synchro Material for his Summon! Raikiri's ATK was 2600!"

"And now the Wicked Crow-Man has used his evil magic to evolve into a new form and become even stronger!" Sawatari continued as Kusanagi's ATK grew to 5600. "Is this the end for our three heroes?"

"It's time for the villain to claim victory over you good-for-nothing do-gooders!" his opponent shouted. "Kusanagi, attack Pretty Heroine!"

The vampire squeaked in surprise, comically pointing at herself. "You slapped me," Crow snorted at her. "Consider this payback," The monster frantically gestured at Sawatari, as if to protest, 'It was his idea!' Her controller groaned. "Way to throw me under the bus, Heroine,"

"Don't worry, this'll hurt him just as much as it doesn't hurt me!" Crow cackled, twisting his D-Wheel sideways so that it skidded down the track and he glared back at his opponent. "Go now, my foul, wicked beast! Destroy those pathetic heroes at once! Maleficent Slash of Heaven Destruction!"

Sawatari gasped as the monster raised its sword, and a thunderstorm gathered around it, charging the sword with lightning, before bringing it down in a massive sweep, creating a long, vertical charge of energy aimed straight at Pretty Heroine. 1500 ATK was no match for Kusanagi's 5600, and It passed straight through her, obliterating the monster in an instant, and impacted against the actor's D-Wheel. His Duel Disk beeped as his Life Points dropped to zero. "Evil has triumphed!" Crow cackled. "Muhuwahahahahaha!"

The two continued to follow the course back towards the stadium and Sawatari pulled up alongside Crow. "Hey, thanks for playing along," the blonde told his friend, extending his hand for a handshake. Crow let go of the controls and happily accepted it. "No problem, it was kinda fun. But did you have to cast me as the villain?"

"Well, I wasn't going to make myself the villain, now was I?" Sawatari snorted, and his former opponent shrugged. "I dunno, I think you would have made an excellent villain. You have the hair for it,"

The blonde's jaw dropped. "Whaddya mean I have the hair for it? My hair is brilliant and heroic!"

Crow grinned as they pulled back into the stadium. "Just kidding. Chill, dude,"

A rousing round of cheers and applause greeted them as the entered. "That was amazing!"

"Well done, both of you!"

"I was so excited! Sawatari Theatres is the best!"

"Yeah! I'll happily come see you again any time!"

"Crow was pretty good too,"

"Yeah! Crow was an awesome villain!"

Sawatari smirked. "Told ya," and his opponent shrugged bashfully. "Fans will say anything,"

"Well, that was an incredibly intense and enjoyable Duel, culminating in the victory of the evil Crow!" Melissa cheered. "That had better not be how I'm remembered," Crow fumed as the two D-Wheels pulled to a stop.

"And now that that's done, it'll soon be time for the final match of the first round! Yuzu Hiragi versus Megan Kashim!"

X

Yuya nodded and smiled. "Well done, Sawatari. You're better than I expected at Entertainment Duelling,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, all that happened. No original cards or anything in particular I want to say at present . . . well, except for my decision to boot Chojiro from the Friendship Cup. It's not that I don't like Chojiro himself, just . . . his Cardians . . . I'll be honest, not only would I have no idea how to write a Duel with such a weird and complicated playstyle, I just don't like them. And I also can't come up with a valid reason that he would use a different archetype either, so . . . oh well. Not like he's important post-prison break anyway.**

 **Review responses, only one this time.**

 **Death, it's an AU from episode 64 of the anime onwards, I made that clear ages ago. I don't know why you're even reading this if you aren't into Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Peace!**


	10. Locked on Target! Yee-haw, Cowboys, Go!

Chapter 10: Locked On Target! Yee-Haw, Cowboys, Go!

"I get my own D-Wheel?" Yuzu asked in excitement when she entered the garage and saw a pink-and-White D-Wheel that perfectly matched her riding suit. "No. You get to borrow one from the Council for the duration of the Friendship Cup," the pit crew corrected her. "I'm still not sure this is safe," she nervously frowned.

"If ya want safe, stay home with ya mama, little girl," a brash, cocky voice retorted from behind her. "Now shove over, ya blocking my light,"

You obligingly stepped out of the doorway and watched, interested to see her opponent.

Megan was tall, with a brown leather jacket that had a silver star over her heart worn over her riding suit and a bright red neckerchief tied around the bottom half of her face. Her helmet was dusty brown-yellow, as was her riding suit, but that had black highlights. A long plait of bright orange hair hung from the back of her helmet, and a belt was tied around her waist, carrying several pouches and what looked an awful lot like - "Is that a gun?" Yuzu squeaked. Her opponent looked at her and smirked, drawing it in a flash and spinning it in her hand. "Yep. Like it?"

The pink-haired Duelist blanched. "Please put that thing away and tell me that you won't shoot me if I beat you,"

"Aw, chillax, girlie. The bullets are chalk. They pack a punch, but they won't kill ya," Megan smirked, returning her weapon to its holster. "You kinda scare me," Yuzu shivered. "Good. I like being scary," Megan grinned, mounting her D-Wheel. "Wait, wait, it's not time to -" one of the pit crew cautioned her, but the Duelist ignored them and sped off zooming out of the garage and onto the track.

"Now, after that intermission, it's almost time for - hey, wait! You're not supposed to -" Melissa started as Megan zoomed onto the course, then caught herself. "It appears that one of our last two competitors is eager to get going! So, without further ado, everyone say hello to the masked gunslinger girl, Megan Kashim!"

The cowgirl waved and grinned behind her neckerchief as the crowd greeted her with mixed responses. "I miss my hat," she grinned, "but this is cool too,"

"And her opponent, a friend of yesterday's Yugo, give it up for the resident girly-girl, Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa shouted.

In the garage, Yuzu was siding on the seat of her bike, pressing random buttons in a vain hope to make it start. She screamed in surprise as her D-Wheel accelerated seemingly of its own volition and carried her onto the track.

X

Yuya sat up in excitement. "Yuzu's here?" Then he realised something. "That means that she saw my Duel with Flare," The green-haired boy gulped. "What if she's angry about me losing control again? What if she hates me?"

X

As she looked up at the crowd, Yuzu remembered how she had been perfectly positioned to watch every match so far, and realised that there were good odds Yuya was watching her as she entered the course. "He's probably still sad about what happened yesterday with that Flare girl," she thought to herself. "I need to send him a message, something to cheer him up," she decided as her D-Wheel pulled up at the starting line.

"Everyone! There's something I want everyone to hear!" she shouted. "Well? Spit it out and get Duelling, girlie," Megan huffed.

" _The real fun_ ," she paused, exactly as Yuya always did. " _Is just getting started!_ "

X

Yuya froze as he heard Yuzu repeat his catchphrase. "You're right, Yuzu," he nodded. "I'm just getting started,"

X

"Is that all?" Melissa asked from her copter, and Yuzu nodded. "Alright then! Riding Duel; Acceleration!" Melissa declared, and the light turned green.

"Yippe kai ay, lil' beastie! Let's get movin'!" Megan grinned, kicking her D-Wheel into overdrive and shooting ahead as she drew her hand. "Hey, wait! Slow down!" Yuzu demanded, starting her own bike and trying to both catch up with Megan while not going too fast. "Megan exits the gates first by a considerable margin, and claims the first turn!" Melissa grinned.

"Alright then! Woohoo!" the cowgirl cheered, before looking at her hand and sighing. "Sorry, malady. I know I said that I'd try not to do this, but if I'm gonna win, I might not have much choice," she groaned to herself as Yuzu slowly began to catch up.

"Using the Scale 3 Six Shooter Watering Trough, and the Scale 7 Six Shooter Bazooka, I set the Pendulum Scale!" she declared, and twin pillars of light appeared behind her. In one appeared a slim cowgirl wielding what looked like a high-tech water pistol, and the other boasted a broad-chested, muscular black highwayman with a high-tech visor covering his eyes and carrying a big cannon.

Yuzu's eyes widened. "You can Pendulum Summon?"

"Damn right I can!" Megan barked back at her. "I Pendulum Summon! The setting sun shines on my silhouetted scale!" Sure enough, a vertical portal that was shining red like a setting sun appeared, it's light turning her Pendulum cards into silhouettes. "Come on out of the sunset! Six Shooter Rapidfire, and Six Shooter Shotgun!"

Her first monster was a slim man in a red shirt and a fedora, wielding twin pistols. The second was similar, but slightly taller, dressed in white and wielding a single long-barrelled shotgun. Rapidfire was armed with 1600 ATK, and Shotgun had 1800.

"I now Overlay my Level 4 Rapidfire with my Level 4 Shotgun! The sun shines down on the Wild West plains!" Megan chanted as her two monsters were sucked into an Overlay vortex. "Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Cut through the wind on ya way to the sun! Six Shooter Comanche Chief!"

The summoned monster was a tall man with black and white stripes on his face, armed with two tomahawks and dressed like a Native American. Comanche Chief was in Defence Position, with 2500 DEF.

"You can Xyz Summon too?" Yuzu gasped.

"You bet!" Megan grinned. "I set a card and end my turn!"

X

Declan frowned in curiosity. "How is it that that girl, who is not one of your Lancers, is capable of using both Pendulum and Xyz Summon?" Bordeaux, a member of the Executive Council whose chambers he had been confined to, questioned. "I don't know," the silver-haired boy frowned.

X

"Alright," Yuzu breathed, still rattled by the surprise of seeing her opponent use Pendulum and Xyz Summons. "I draw,"

She looked over her cards and planned her strategy. "I activate my Spell, 1st Movement Solo! While you control a monster and I don't, I can Summon a Level 4 'Melodious' monster from my Deck! Appear, Opera the Melodious Diva!" A petite, cherub-like monster appeared in a blue dress and sung in a high-pitched note. Megan blinked in surprise, seeing it had 2300 ATK. "Little concerning," she noted, searching for an Action Card.

"And while I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Yuzu continued, and a taller singer in a flowing blue dress with long green hair and two wings that looked like sheet paper music appeared. "If Sonata was Special Summoned, all Melodious monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF as long as she's on the field!" Yuzu declared, and the singing increased in pitch as Opera's ATK became 2800 and Sonata's ATK increased from 1200 to 1700.

"Go, Opera! Destroy Comanche Chief!" Yuzu commanded.

"No Action Cards in sight," Megan fumed. "Time for Plan B! I activate Six Shooter Comanche Chief's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, the ATK of the monster he battles is halved!"

"Wait, what?" Yuzu blinked, but it was too late. Opera had already had her ATK decreased to 1400, and as she ineffectually tried to hit the Xyz monster, it threw a tomahawk at her in retaliation, dealing Yuzu 1100 damage. "Now, I activate the effect of the Six Shooter Rapidfire I detached! If he'd be sent to the Grave 'cause of being detached from an Xyz monster, he goes to the Extra Deck instead! And then I get to add a Six Shooter from my Deck to my hand. I pick another copy of Six Shooter Shotgun!" Megan declared, adding a second copy to her hand.

"Dang it," Yuzu fumed. "I set a card and end my turn,"

"And during your End Phase I activate my Trap! Silver Bullet! While I control a Six Shooter, by shuffling a Six Shooter from my Extra Deck into the Deck I destroy one of your monsters! Say goodbye to Opera!" Megan declared with a smile as her face-down revealed itself and manifested a large pistol, which fired a bullet that gleamed silver in the sunlight. "Not happening!" Yuzu protested, reaching for a nearby Action Card - but she was stunned to see it suddenly dissolve into nothingness with a loud crack!.

She looked at her opponent, who was blowing imaginary smoke from her pistol. "I said this gun wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about your chances of victory,"

"Oh wow! Before Yuzu can grab the Action Card, Megan literally shoots it out of the air!" Melissa gasped.

The silver bullet hit Opera, immediately destroying her. "You're good," Yuzu nodded.

"I know," Megan nodded. "My turn! Draw! I switch Comanche Chief into attack position," The Xyz monster changed position, revealing 1000 ATK, "and activate his effect! By using one Overlay Unit, if he battles this tip urn, the opponent's monster's ATK is halved! Now, Six Shooter Longshot activates! When he's detached, I return him to the Extra Deck and reduce the ATK of a monster you control to 0!"

An apparition of Six Shooter Longshot appeared and fired a shot at Sonata, before going to Megan's Extra Deck. "I conduct my Battle Phase! Comanche Chief, attack Sonata!"

Yuzu gulped, as Sonata's ATK changed to 0. "I can't lose her," she resolved.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Pianissimo! Sonata's ATK becomes 100, but until the end of the turn, she is indestructible!"

A shield of musical notes surrounded Sonata, and her ATK increased by 100, and Comanche Chief's tomahawk bounced off the shield before whirling around and biting deep into the framework of Yuzu's D-Wheel, centimetres from her head. She squeaked in shock as it lodged there, reducing her LP to 2000.

"Not bad, girlie," Megan nodded. "But now it's time for my ace to make his appearance. I activate Bazooka's Pendulum effect! By returning him to my hand, I can return Comanche Chief to my Extra Deck!" Both cards vanished from the field. "Now, using the Scale 7 Longshot with my already-set Scale 3 Watering Trough, I set the Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon!" Once again, the setting sun appeared, and Six Shooter Bazooka returned as a monster card with 2300 ATK, accompanied by Rapidfire and Longshot back from the Extra Deck. "I activate Bazooka's effect! When he's Summoned, all Six Shooters I control become Level 6!" Megan grinned, as Rapidfire and Longshot's Levels increased by two.

"Three Level 6 monsters?" Yuzu gulped.

"That's right! I overlay my Level 6 Bazooka, Rapidfire and Longshot! Take your partners by the hand, folks!" Megan shouted as her three monsters were sucked into an Overlay vortex. "Shining star of the Wild West, take your badge and quell the opposition in these parts! Xyz Summon, Rank 6! Ride out of the sunset, Six Shooter Silver Sheriff!"

A tall, black figure with a white hat and three Overlay Units orbiting him appeared, casually standing in mid-air and carrying three weapons; at his belt were Rapidfire's pistols, over his back was Bazooka's cannon, and in his hands was Longshot's shotgun. "Silver Sheriff starts off with 2500 ATK, but gains an extra 300 for every Xyz Material attached to him!" Megan grinned, as her monster was declared to have 3400 ATK. "But that's not all. Once per turn. I can use one Overlay Unit to force you to discard one card to the Graveyard!" Megan grinned as Silver Sheriff used his shotguns to shoot an Overlay Unit out of the air, then they vanished. Yuzu groaned and discarded a card from her hand. "And you know the drill, when Rapidfire is detached, I can send him on up to the Extra Deck so that he'll let me add a Six Shooter to my hand! I call out another Watering Trough!"

Another card was added to her hand. "Turn end!"

Yuzu gulped. "My turn," She stared at the 3100 ATK Rank 6, wondering, "How am I going to beat that thing?" She drew her card, and blinked. "This . . . is perfect?" Looking at the three cards in her hand, she grinned in sudden realisation. "I can win this right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try, girlie," Megan snorted.

"Watch me! I play Polymerization! I fuse Sonata the Melodious Diva with Shopina the Melodious Maestra in my hand!" Yuzu declared, and the Fusion Spell activated, drawing the monsters from her hand and field into a green vortex. "I Summon Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" she shouted, and a petite yellow girl with a rose above both of her shoulders appeared, dressed in a dress that resembled plant leaves, with 1900 ATK. "Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK for every Fusion Material used for her Summon!" Yuzu continued, and her monster's ATK became 2500.

"Huh. Our monsters have the same effect. Weird coincidence," Megan noticed.

"Go, Bloom Prima! Attack Six Shooter Silver Sheriff!" Yuzu commanded. "You know that'll," Megan cut herself off and frowned. "You've got something up your sleeve,"

"I activate the effect of Score the Melodious Diva in my hand!" Yuzu continued, revealing the last card in her hand and sending it to the Grave. "By discarding her, your monster's ATK becomes zero!"

"Aww, shoot," Megan cursed, watching her Xyz monster get destroyed.

"Well? You gonna use the effects of the other Six Shooters?" Yuzu waited patiently, but the cowgirl awkwardly shrugged. "They don't work if they're removed because the monster was destroyed," she lamented as her Life Points became 1500, taking the full force of Bloom Prima's ATK and her opponent grinned. "Then it's my victory! Bloom Prima can attack twice!"

"Incredible! In a repeat of Shinji's victory from yesterday, Yuzu drops her opponent's monster's ATK and attacks twice for a one turn kill!" the announcer girl grinned as Bloom Prima attacked once again, damaging music being blasted from the flowers on her shoulders.

"Not yet!" Megan growled, reaching for an Action Card - but a solid object whooshed past her, causing her to recoil her arm in surprise - and the second she did that, Bloom Prima's second attack hit. Her LP dropped to 0 and her Duel Disk beeped.

X

"Good Duel," Megan offered her opponent as they pulled into the garage. "It was close, I'll admit that," Yuzu agreed. "Hey, what did you throw at me to top me from getting the last Action Card?" Megan asked out of curiosity, and Yuzu gestured to a deep dent in her D-Wheel's front. "Remember when Comanche Chief threw that tomahawk at me?" she responded, and the cowgirl nodded, before realising what she was getting at. "You threw my own monster's weapon back at me?" she asked, incredulous.

Yuzu nodded and smiled, and Megan did the same, a cocky, approving grin appearing on her face. "Not bad, girlie, not bad at all," she nodded.

"Over here, loser," one of the pit crew called, and Megan replied, "Coming!" then turned and walked away.

Yuzu frowned and called after her, "Hey, wait! I still haven't asked you where you got . . . ." she trailed off, seeing the cowgirl was already gone. "Pendulums," she awkwardly finished.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, I think that went well. Always ready for feedback, though.**

 **The Six Shooters are loosely based on the Lone Ranger films, with Silver Sheriff based on the Lone Ranger and Comanche Chief based on Tonto.**

 **Six Shooter Rapidfire**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/ATK:1600/DEF:1400/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **7**

 **If you do not have another card in your Pendulum Zone; You can target one 'Six Shooter' Pendulum monster in your Graveyard, activate it in your Pendulum Zone.**

 **Monster:**

 **If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material and sent to the Graveyard; You can place this monster from your Graveyard face-up in your Extra Deck, and if you do; Add one 'Six Shooter' monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Six Shooter Shotgun**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK:1800/DEF:1200/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **3**

 **Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up Xyz monsters you control for attacks.**

 **Monster:**

 **If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material and sent to the Graveyard; You can place this monster from your Graveyard face-up in your Extra Deck, and if you do; Target one monster your opponent controls, it's ATK and DEF become 0. These changes last until the end of the turn.**

 **Six Shooter Watering Trough**

 **Level 4/WATER/Warrior/ATK:900/DEF:2100/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **3**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can target one 'Six Shooter' monster you control in ATK position, change it to DEF position.**

 **Monster:**

 **If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material and sent to the Graveyard; You can place this monster from your Graveyard face-up in your Extra Deck, and if you do; Add one 'Bullet' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Six Shooter Bazooka**

 **Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/ATK:2300/DEF:700/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **7**

 **Once per turn; You can target one 'Six Shooter' Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials attached to it, return it to the Extra Deck, and if you do; return this card to your hand.**

 **Monster:**

 **When this card is Summoned; You can activate this effect; the Levels of all face-up 'Six Shooter' monsters you control become 6 until the end of the turn. If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material and sent to the Graveyard; You can place this monster from your Graveyard face-up in your Extra Deck.**

 **Six Shooter Comanche Chief**

 **Rank 4/DARK/Warrior/ATK:1000/DEF:2500/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters**

 **Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card; this turn, if this card is involved in damage calculation, the ATK of the monster that this card battles is halved until the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **Six Shooter Silver Star**

 **Rank 6/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK:2500/DEF:500/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 or more Level 6 Warrior-Type monsters**

 **This card gains 300 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn; You can detach one Xyz Material from this card; discard one random card from your opponent's hand.**

 **Silver Bullet**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If you control a 'Six Shooter' monster; Shuffle one 'Six Shooter' monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck; then target one monster on the field and destroy it.**

 **And . . . probably because I've been updating so quickly, no reviews to respond to. Shoot. -.- Peace!**


	11. Clash of Rebellions! The Birds and Bees!

Chapter 11: Clash of Rebellions! The Birds And Bees!

"Now, as a special treat, right before our lunch break we have the first Duel of the semi-finals! Everyone, get excited for the first match-up between;" Melissa paused for effect, waiting for just the right moment to declare who would be Duelling in the first semi-finals match. "Shinji Weber versus," The tall purple-haired boy appeared as a massive hologram at one end of the course, "Shun Kurosaki!"

Down in the garage, the two Duelists were staring each other down. "So, ah, nice Duel you had with Dennis last night. Very impressive," Shinji complimented his opponent as he glared at him. "I'm not going to hold back against you," was Shun's only response. "Good," the boy in blue grinned. "The stronger the opponent I overcome, the more likely it is that my message will be heard,"

"What? Your petty revolution?" Shun snorted.

Shinji blinked, then frowned. "Hey! The Commons live in squalor and poverty because the Tops are greedy bastards! You call that petty?"

"Compared to the hardships me and the people of my home have endured at the hands of those invading bastards, you're a child throwing a tantrum about not getting a new toy!" Shun snorted derisively. "Be grateful for what you have and don't whine about little things like money and prestige,"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Shinji growled.

"Don't I?" Shun raised an eyebrow. "Even if your revolution does happen, so what? Eventually a new ruling class will emerge, a new Tops to lord over the new Commons. In the end, you won't have changed a thing. That Jack Atlas guy up there? He has the right idea, he understands the truth of the matter. If you want something, take it for yourself and to hell with everyone else,"

The blue Duelist clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "To hell with everyone else? I don't know what the hell kind of world you live in, but the Commons stand as one. All for one, and one for all!"

Shun didn't respond, merely turning away and muttering something under his breath. "What was that?" Shinji demanded.

The black duelist turned to him and repeated himself. "I hope you never have to find out,"

X

"And everyone, give it up for returning champions Shinji Weber and Shun Kurosaki! I wonder how their Raidraptor and Bee Force Decks will work against each other?" Melissa wondered as the two entered.

"I won't let you mock the combined strength of the Commons!" Shinji furiously shouted at Shun.

"Combined strength? If you want to be strong, you should use your own strength. You can never rely on other people," Shun retorted.

"Only some self-righteous bastard from Tops would think that!" Shinji shouted as their D-Wheels pulled up. "That's it, isn't it? You were sent by Tops to undermine our resolve, weren't you?"

"I fight on my own behalf, no one else's," Shun hissed in response.

"Guys, can you two settle down? This is the Friendship Cup. The City is one, we are all united!" Melissa cheered.

"Wrong!" Shinji shouted, interrupting her. "The Commons are one, united against the Tops bastards! And this lackey sent by the Tops thinks he can undermine our rebellion! I won't let it happen! I will defeat this Tops dog right here and now! Commons, we are taking back our city!"

A roar of approval met his words, and Shun rolled his eyes. "Great, I've been matched against a tinpot terrorist. Why can't I have a serious opponent?"

The purple-haired Duelist clenched his fists and, reaching over, slapped Shun in the face. "I'm not a terrorist!"

The black Duelist turned to Shinji and positively glared.

But before he could say anything, Melissa interrupted. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"Fine. We'll settle this in a Duel," Shun agreed.

"Hell yeah we will," Shinji nodded.

"Send me a postcard when you get there," his opponent snarked.

"Oh, that's it. My turn!" Shinji shouted, accelerating forwards and overtaking Shun, zooming through the Palace gates and onto the freeway. "And Shinji Weber takes the first move! But he looks pretty angry," Melissa noticed.

"While there are no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Bee Force - Piercer the Target from my hand!" he decided, and the multicoloured moth-like bee appeared, 1400 ATK. "Now, I Normal Summon Bee Force - Pin the Hit from my hand!" The tiny bee monster appeared. "I activate Pin the Hit's effect! I inflict 200 points of damage to you!" Shinji continued. As Pin fired a small stinger from its tail, Piercer beat its wings, causing the missile to grow and speed up. "Piercer the Target's effect! If you would take effect damage, that damage is doubled!" he added, and the stinger struck the side of Shun's D-Wheel, taking 400 points out of his Life.

"Pathetic," Shun snorted.

"I now tune my Level 4 Tuner monster Piercer the Target to my Level 1 Pin the Hit!" 4 + 1 = 5. "I Summon Bee Force - Asuna the Spirit Bow!" The Level 5 Synchro monster had 2100 ATK, and she shrieked menacingly.

"You call that pathetic?" Shinji grinned.

His opponent nodded. "Yes,"

"I set a card and end my turn," he huffed.

"Very well," Shun frowned, taking a card from his Deck. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand," His regular black-and-green bird appeared and screeched. "When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand," he continued. "Arise, Necro Vulture!" A larger, black-and purple bird that looked like metal death joined the flock. "I overlay my Level 4 Vanishing Lanius with my Level 4 Necro Vulture! Appear, Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

The two monsters were sucked into an Overlay Network vortex, and from the vortex, a large metal owl, predominantly purple-black with green and red highlights appeared, two glowing Overlay Units surrounding it. "Not enough," Shunji smirked, and it was true. Force Astrid only had 2000 ATK. "I activate the effect of Force Strix! By using one Overlay Unit, I add a Raidraptor from my Deck to my hand. Come, Sharp Lanius!" Shun declared, adding the four-eyed maroon bird to his hand. "Turn end," he continued.

"What, no attacks? How disappointing," the blue Duelist snorted, drawing his card. He looked over his hand, planning his choices, and as he did, Shun took advantage of his distraction to dash past him and reach towards an Action Card. Shinji looked up in surprise, and fumed. "Just like you Tops to sneak up on me and take advantage of my distraction,"

Shun rolled his eyes, still slowly drawing up on the Action Card. "There's no point in talking to you. You're so wrapped up in your own delusions that it would be a waste of time to try to make you understand the truth of the matter,"

"I'll show you the truth of my - no, our strength!" Shinji fumed. "Asuna the Spirit Bow! Attack that bird!"

"I activate my Action Card!" Shun declared, not even bothering to read the text printed on it.

So he was understandably surprised when it not only did nothing to save his monster, the ground underneath his D-Wheel cracked and broke into brimstone with lava surging between them. "What?" Shun fumed as a blast of hot steam tore 1000 of his Life Points away, then the attack registered, dropping his Life Points to 2500.

He looked at the card. "Action Trap? Take 1000 damage, and then at the end of your next turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between your Life Points," he read and raised an eyebrow. "That could be useful,"

"Really? So, at the end of Shun's next turn Shinji's going to take 1500 damage?" Melissa realised. "How exciting! I didn't know there were such things as Action Traps,"

"Neither did I," Shun fumed.

Shinji spotted an Action Card and moved towards it, but then realised something. "It could be another Trap," he breathed. "I'm in a good position as it is, it's not worth the risk," he decided, zooming past it. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"I see," Shun decided. "I draw," He looked at his card. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius from my hand," The maroon bird appeared and screeched, 1700 ATK. "This is my own strength, the strength that I have acquired through depending only on myself!" Shun declared, slapping a card from his hand on the disk. "I equip Sharp Lanius with Raptor's Ultimate Mace!" A large battering ram appeared on Sharp Lanius' back, projecting a red target onto Asuna the Spirit Bow and his ATK increased to 2700. "Sharp Lanius, attack Asuna the Spirit Bow!" Shun commanded.

Shinji ducked as the metal bird smashed through his monster and charged towards him, impacting the back of his D-Wheel and dealing 600 damage before ducking backwards. "I conduct my Main Phase II, and activate Sharp Lanius' effect! This allows me to Special Summon Raidraptor - Necro Vulture from my Grave!" he continued, and the menacing black bird returned to the field. "I now activate Necro Vulture's effect, and Tribute himself in order to add Rank-Up-Magic Double Doom Force from my Deck to my hand!" Shun decided, taking the card from his Deck. "Turn end! And now, you take damage until our Life Points are equal!" he reminded his opponent.

"No Xyz Summon?" Shinji questioned as his LP dropped to 2500.

"Not this time," his opponent nodded, and Shinji shrugged. "Alright then. My turn, draw!"

He consulted his field and frowned. "What can I do here?" It didn't take long for a course of action to present itself. "I play my Set card, Call of the Haunted! This lets me revive Asuna the Spirit Bow from my Graveyard!" The monster reappeared, and Shinji immediately placed another card on his Duel Disk. "I'm going to end this! I Normal Summon Bee Force - Lyric the Royal Musician," The Level 2 musician bee appeared, and Shinji continued. "I tune my Level 5 Tuner monster Asuna the Spirit Bow to my Level 2 Lyric the Royal Musician! Take control of the hive and come forth, majestic righteous ruler of insects! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Descend, Bee Force - Honeysuckle the Queen Bee!"

A large bee with small wings and massive eyes appeared from the Synchro Summon, being carried by a cohort of smaller bees in a tarpaulin. She had 1500 ATK. "When Honeysuckle is Synchro Summoned, I can Summon as many Bee Tokens as possible, then she gains 500 ATK for every Token on the field!" Shinji added, and four of the bees carrying Honeysuckle abandoned her and became Level 1 monsters in their own right with 0 DEF. "This is the strength of the Commons! We stand as one, and fight as one. Bee Tokens, lend Honeysuckle your strength!" The queen bee's ATK increased to 3500. "Honeysuckle the Queen Bee! Attack and destroy Sharp Lanius!"

The bloated bee was carried forwards and puked a massive stream of honey onto the Raidraptor. "Raptor's Ultimate Mace! When the equipped monster is target for an attack by a monster with higher ATK, I add a Rank-Up-Magic from my Deck to my hand! I add," Shun paused as he felt a strange light glow from his Deck, and a card slotted from his Deck before he could make his choice. "What's this?" he frowned, looking at the unfamiliar card. "I add Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands!" he declared, adding the unfamiliar card from my hand. As he did, he heard a voice whisper to him. "Take my power and seal your victory,"

"I don't know who or what you are," Shun fumed, before composing himself. "But thank you,"

Sharp Lanius was destroyed and his Life Points was cut to 1700. "Turn end!" Shinji grinned.

"Alright then," Shun frowned, drawing his card and looking at it. "Perfect," he smiled. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Last Strix from my hand!" he declared, and a red-and-purple owl appeared on his field. Level 1. 100 ATK. "I activate Last Strix' effect! By Tributing him, I Special Summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck! It cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase! Appear, Rise Falcon!" Shun declared, and his ace monster appeared. "I only have one chance if I'm going to win this," Shun reminded himself. "I play my Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands! I use any number of Xyz monsters on my field or in my Graveyard with the same Rank as Material to Summon a monster one Rank higher! I use Rise Falcon and Force Strix to Summon Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

Force Strix appeared from the Grave, before he and Rise Falcon were overlaid into a blood-red Overlay Network. Shun chanted as his Rank 5 took form. "Ferocious falcon! Break through this battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" The crimson falcon with 1000 ATK took wing and shrieked, but Shun wasn't done. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Double Doom Force! I overlay a Raidraptor Xyz monster on my field onto himself to Summon an Xyz monster with a Rank double it's Rank!"

Shinji's eyes widened. "Five doubled is," His eyes widened. "Rank 10! I can't let that happen! I activate Honeysuckle's effect! I can Tribute a Token and negate a card effect!" he declared. Turning to the nearest Token, Honeysuckle beckoned and it rejoined the mass above her, and then the Token was fired like a cannon at Shun's Spell, smashing it into pieces. "What?" Shun frowned, glaring at him. "Fine! By using one Overlay Unit, Blaze Falcon can attack directly!" The bird screeched and ate an Overlay Unit, charging up for an assault.

"Nope!" Shinji frowned. "Once again, Honeysuckle!" The Queen Bee repeated the process, this time covering the Token with honey before throwing it at Blaze Falcon. The bee in question bounced off, slathering the bird in honey. The Raidraptor struggled, but couldn't move.

"Turn end," Shay growled.

"This is the strength of the Commons!" Shinji shouted at the cameras nearby. "Many working together, using the strengths of one another to boost each other to new heights! I switch my two remaining Tokens into ATK position!" The two Tokens revealed 100 ATK each, and Shun gulped. "Honeysuckle! Attack Blaze Falcon!" The bloated queen bee came forwards and once again destroyed Shun's monster, bursting with a torrent of honey that washed it away. The honey spilled onto the course and caught Shun's D-Wheel as it laboriously ploughed through, dealing him 1500 damage and reducing his Life Points to 200.

"Tokens! You know what to do! Destroy this Tops dog!" Shinji declared, and his two little bees bounced off Shun's D-Wheel at his behest, each dealing 100 damage. Shun's D-Wheel finally escaped the honey, but it was too late. His Duel Disk beeped. He had hit zero.

"And with an incredible charge by his Synchro monster, Shinji wins!" Melissa shouted in excitement. "Also, clean-up on highway eleven! We can't waste all that perfectly good honey!"

X

"Well played," Shun grudgingly admitted. "Oh, shut up, Tops dog," Shinji huffed, and his former opponent fumed. "I'm not from Tops! But there's no point in telling you that, is there? You delusional idiot, I know how you think. If I'm not with you, then I'm obviously part of the enemy, right?" he growled.

Shinji blinked. "Well - well - yes!"

"I used to think like that," Shun admitted. "It almost led me to ruin. Focus on who you know to be your enemy, Shinji Weber, and don't worry about the people who aren't. If you do that, you'll just end up with far more enemies than you can possibly fight off,"

Shinji was silent for a few seconds. "You aren't from Tops, are you?" he finally asked, and Shun shook his head no. "Then where are you from?"

"It's a place called Heartland City," Shun told him. "But that doesn't matter. The point is, if you always assume that everyone you meet is your enemy, soon enough everyone will be," And with that, he turned and walked away through the door that the losers exited through, leaving Shinji to consider his words.

Outside on the course, Melissa was speaking to the crowds. "And after that exciting Duel, it's time for lunch! Be back here in an hour and a half!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, interesting new development, and here;**

 **Bee Force - Honeysuckle the Queen Bee**

 **Level 7/LIGHT/Insect/ATK:1500/DEF:1000/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 'Bee Force' Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Bee Force' monsters**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned; You can Special Summon any number of 'Bee Tokens' (Level 1/LIGHT/Insect/ATK:100/DEF:0) to your field (max. 4). This card gains 500 ATK for every 'Bee Token' on the field. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect, You can Tribute one Token, negate that effect.**

 **Now that's out of the way, review time!**

 **Leafeon, he sure will. Remember Chapter 2?**

 **Peace!**


	12. Old Friends United! Defeat the Hunter!

Chapter 12: Old Friends United! Defeat the Hunter!

"So, uh, Flare?" Gong asked as she continued to sort the trash down in the underground waste facility. It turned out that the place had dormitories for the Iosers to sleep, though the accommodations were nothing compared to the Duel Palace.

"Yeah?" Flare absent-mindedly responded, focusing on searching the trash for more forgotten cards.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about sensing the potential in cards, and I remembered an old legend I heard as a kid," Gong explained to her, even though she wasn't listening. "Mm-hmm?"

"Can you talk to Duel Spirits?" Gong just came out with his theory.

Flare stiffened, suddenly paying very close attention. "No," she said very deliberately. "I can't talk to Duel Spirits,"

"Okay," Gong frowned. He knew that she was withholding some piece of information, but also doubted that she was lying. "It's not that big a deal if you can," he added.

"Gong. I currently cannot talk to Duel Spirits, okay? So just drop it," Flare huffed, and Gong nodded. "Okay then,"

They were interrupted by the noise of the elevator descending. "Oh look, more losers, let's go see them," Flare hurriedly cut the conversation short and dashed towards the elevator. Gong wordlessly followed, considering her answers.

The doors clanged open, revealing the three people who had lost that morning. "Well, what's this place supposed to be?" Sawatari demanded, striding out and looking around. "Sawatari!" Gong exclaimed, rushing forwards and grasping his friend in a big hug. "It is good to see you again, my friend!"

"Can't -" Sawatari spluttered, "-breathe-"

Flare looked away with a smile and checked out the other two people in the lift - and froze at the sight of the tall, black-clad man with green hair standing at the back. "Shun?" she asked in surprise.

Having completely slept through every Duel that didn't involve him as a participant and this missed the one between Flare and Yuya, the man was stunned to see his sister's friend standing before him, here of all places. "R - Ry -" he stammered in shock, but the girl hushed him. "I go by Flare these days," she corrected him.

Shun stared at her and agreed. She definitely wasn't the same girl who had been a regular playmate and opponent to her sister. There was a fire in her orange eyes that he had never seen all the times he had encountered her back in Heartland until now. "After that dragon of yours?" he asked. Unlike most of Ruri's friends, Flare had been a serious Duelist who had fully intended to go pro after graduating her school. Shun had Dueled her a couple of times, and her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon had been a formidable foe. "Yep," Flare nodded.

"Shun! Good to see you!" Gong boomed. "Don't hug me," he immediately commanded. The martial artist looked at the two of them and understood. "I need to talk to Flare. Privately," Shun demanded, and Gong nodded frantically. "Sure, sure. Take all the time you need," He winked and walked away. "Come on, Sawatari, I'll show you how this place works,"

"But what about the pretty redhead?" Sawatari protested, and Gong shook his head. "She's taken, my friend,"

Flare watched them go, and blushed furiously at the last comment. "Do they seriously think that you're - that I'm - that we're -"

"Does it matter if they do?" Shun shrugged.

"Yes," Flare hotly retorted. "They're my friends. Sure I only met them yesterday, but I like them,"

"Friends?" Shun snorted. "You can't trust anyone in this world, except yourself,"

"Then why are you talking to me?" the redhead reasoned, and Shun paused. "I guess it's just nice to see a familiar face," he finally answered. Flare smirked and nodded.

"So, where have you been the last three months? I didn't see you at the Heartland Resistance," Shun asked.

"I went all over the continent, trying to find a place that Obelisk Force hadn't invaded," Flare explained, and Shun nodded. "Any luck?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Those Ancient Gear Chaos Giants move fast,"

"They got everywhere?" Shun's eyes widened, and Flare gloomily nodded. "Some survivors regrouped, were doing well, a few little towns got off mostly unscathed," she tried to be optimistic, but her old friend just solemnly looked at her, and she sighed. "It's bad. Miami City, Florida, Chicago, it's all like Heartland,"

"They didn't just destroy our city. They destroyed our entire world," Shun growled, clenching his fists.

"It gets worse," Flare sighed. "Neo Domino was razed to the ground, and the Satellite's just gone. Completely gone. Like it never existed," she breathed, shivering in memory of the pure horror she had felt back then.

"T-they completely got rid of," Shun spluttered, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "The entire island's just gone? That's," he trailed off in incomprehension. "Tell me you kicked their asses," he finally demanded.

"Every last bastard I ran into. I've heard that the top brass at Academia have put a bounty on me. A million dollars for my head on a stick," Flare mirthlessly laughed, and Shun joined in. "I heard a story from a couple of those guys we took prisoner. Something about the Black Flare. Was that you?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "That's what they started calling me. What about you? They put a bounty on your head?"

"Only five hundred grand," Shun replied, before looking around. "I'm surprised Security hasn't told us to get to work yet," he commented, observing the harsh treatment the other prisoners were receiving, and Flare smirked. "I might have sent one of their senior officers running away screaming like a little girl within an hour of getting here. They've avoided me like the plague ever since, can't imagine why," she shrugged with a mischievous grin.

The black duelist smiled in return. "So, what happened to you?" Flare asked, and Shun told her everything that had happened to him since leaving the Resistance in hopes of intercepting Academia soldiers in Standard. "You used the experimental portal too?" Shun nodded confirmation, and continued his tale.

X

"Why do you do this? It's not like the Security's gonna be able to force you," Shun questioned, watching Flare sort through the trash. "Because it pisses me off so damn much that these Tops bastards just throw away all these cards. It's intolerable," the redhead fumed, pocketing two more cards.

"How many cards have you collected by now?" Shun asked in surprise at the sheer number of cards she had found as he watched, many of which were damaged to the point of being non-playable. In response, Flare opened a singed backpack that she had also rescued from the trash and, looking inside, he saw that it was more than half full of old cards. "Why are you doing this? It can't just be because you don't want them to go to waste," he frowned.

"Simple," Flare responded. "This place is ridiculous, but actual Synchro Summoning itself is amazing. I," she paused, trying to decide how to phrase it. "I want to bring Synchro to Heartland, because something like that could make all the difference in restoring our home. And if I'm gonna do that," She pulled a card from her pocket, and offered it to Shun. "Every single one of these cards is gonna help with that. Every Tuner, every Synchro, every last one. Here, take it," After a moment's hesitation, he took the card and looked at it. "As soon as I saw this thing, I thought it would be perfect for you," Flare grinned at him.

"Vortex The Whirlwind," the Xyzian read the card, looking closely at it. It was a Level 5 Synchro Winged-Beast. Eventually, he nodded in grudging approval. "It could be useful, I'll give it that,"

"Hey, lighten up, give it a try," Flare grinned, producing the two Synchro monsters in her Extra Deck and showing them to him. "You learnt to Synchro Summon? No, wait. Of course you did," Shun sighed, and shrugged. "I'll consider it,"

"You'll need this," Flare promptly added, and gave him a second card. "Unknown Synchron?" Shun read. He sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this, and it seemed he had some free time, so why not?

X

"Oi, redhead!" a voice barked from across the room. Flare looked up, frowning in surprise, and saw a tall, muscular man in a black leather jacket with a pair of triangular sunglasses storming across the room towards her. "You're the girl what stole my spot in the Friendship Cup, ain'tcha?" he demanded.

The man had orange hair with a yellow stripe down the middle, and torn brown jeans with a necklace of teeth hanging out of his jacket. He stood directly in front of Flare and glared down at her. "Well?"

Flare suddenly remembered her meeting with Declan and the Council.

X

"She can Duel in the next battle. We'll simply have to disqualify the previous entrant. It won't be hard, we were debating whether or not to allow him to compete regardless," the head replied.

X

"Oooooooh, right," she winced.

"Damn right! You gonna regret taking my spot in that Cup!" the man barked. "Name's Hunter! Hunter Pace! And I'll Duel you into the ground, girlie,"

Megan looked over and grinned. "This sure looks like it'll be fun," Gong did likewise from nearby. "Maybe I should step in," he wondered, leaving his position and moving towards the approaching conflict.

"Alright then," Flare raised an eyebrow, arming her Duel Disk and Hunter did the same. "I've been hoping for an opportunity to test out my new Synchro monsters,"

"Nuh-uh," Hunter shook his head. "You ain't just Dueling me. You take my spot, I make the rules. Over here, boys!"

Another two thugs, one with purple hair and one with green hair, walked up and stood either side of him, arming their Duel Disks as well. "This is gonna be three on one,"

Shun stepped forwards. "Wrong," he glared, arming his own Duel Disk.

Gong took his place on the other side of the black Duelist. "I agree! The man Gongenzaka will also be your opponent!"

Hunter blinked. This was an unexpected development, but he couldn't back down now. "Fine then. Let's Duel,"

One of the thugs spoke. "Standard Tag Duel rules. No one attacks on their first turn and everyone draws,"

"Good," Flare agreed. "My turn," She looked over her hand. "I Normal Summon the Black Stone of Legend from my hand. I immediately activate its effect; by Tributing it I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck! Behold, the true Flare that sets fire to the night!" A black crystal appeared, and immediately vanished, replaced by the blackened Gemini monster. 2400 ATK. "Turn end!"

"Then it's my move," Hunter snorted with a wicked grin. "I Normal Summon Jurrac Velo from my hand," A red-and-green raptor with its claws on fire appeared on the field. "I set a card and end my turn,"

"Now it's Gong's turn!" the martial artist declared, stomping his foot. "I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto from my hand!" A mechanical warrior armed with a metal mallet appeared, 1000 ATK. "Turn end!"

"Take it, Maizuru," Hunter commanded, gesturing to the one of his thugs with purple hair. "I Normal Summon Turbo Rocket," A small red monster that had a squat pod with a head on it for a body and two large rockets in place of arms appeared with 0 ATK. "I Set one card and end my turn," Maizuru made his move, and the turn order passed to Shay.

"My turn," the Duelist snorted, checking his hand. He was surprised to see the Unknown Synchron card Flare had given him in his hand, and, looking over the rest of his hand, shrugged. "I guess I should give it a try. While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!" A small device that bore a resemblance to a piece of space debris with a red eye appeared on Shun's field. 0 ATK. "I now Normal Summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius from my hand!" A metal bird that resembled a robin appeared. 100 ATK.

"I tune my Level 1 Unknown Synchron to my Level 4 Singing Lanius!" Shun commanded. Unknown Synchron transformed into a ring, which positioned itself around Singing Lanius, who changed into four stars. "Appear, shaman bird warrior, and join the flock! Synchro Summon, Level 5! Vortex the Whirlwind!" Shun placed his Synchro monster on his Duel Disk, being careful not to aggravate a small,tear in the side of the card, and a tall brown anthropomorphic bird dressed with metal parts and a mask appeared in front of him. 2100 ATK.

"Since when can Shun Synchro Summon?" Gong blinked in surprise.

"Turn end," Shun declared, and the green-haired thug grinned. "Esper's turn! Turn end!"

"He passed?" Gong blinked in surprise, but shrugged. "Alright, I guess,"

"Then it's my turn again," Flare grinned. "I don't know who the hell you are, Hunter, but you're gonna regret challenging me," she boisterously grinned. "Make me!" Hunter snorted.

"I Normal Summon Glow-Up Bulb from my hand," A flower attached to a clump of soil appeared, blinking its single eye. "I Tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb to my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon," she declared, and the Tuner transformed into a single ring of energy, which Black Flare positioned itself in the middle of, leaping into the air and becoming seven stars in a line. "Display your strength, dragon of two forms! Unite into one body with Synchro Summon and prove your prominence! Arise, Level 8! Black Brutdrago!"

Flare's Synchro monster appeared, rearing up on two legs and roaring, revealing itself to be a muscular black dragon with a silver underbelly, thick, leathery, navy-blue wings and a solid 3000 ATK. It had four legs, but stood on its back legs like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Meet my new dragon!" she declared with a smile, and Brutdrago roared in agreement.

"Whoa. Someone actually found a way to use that trashy card?" Esper breathed in surprise. A vein pulsed in Flare's neck, and her nostrils flared in anger as _the dragon inside her roared in response to this insult to its new comrade._ "Battle Phase! Brutdrago, attack that Esper dude!" Her dragon roared in agreement and charged at the Duelist, and he grinned. "Nice try! I activate PSYFramegear Beta's effect in my hand! When you declare a direct attack, I summon Beta from my hand and PSYFrame Driver from my Deck!" he declared with a mad smile, and a barrier of energy blocked Black Brutdrago, which then became a pair of black gauntlets as a green-skinned warrior whose body crackled with green lightning appeared. "Now, your monster is destroyed and the Battle Phase is ended!" Esper added, and Flare frowned as an intense bolt of lightning destroyed her Synchro monster. "When Black Brutdrago is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gemini from the grave with it's effects fully active! Return, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Her dragon reappeared with a roar. "I set a card and end my turn," she fumed. "Now, Beta and Driver are banished," Esper nodded, and his monsters vanished.

"Then the turn's mine," Hunter grinned. "I normal Summon Jurrac Dino from my hand!" A chubby, angry raptor coloured red and orange appeared and growled, demonstrating its 1700 ATK. "I Tune my Level 3 Jurrac Dino to my Level 4 Jurrac Velo! Come forth, Jurrrac Giganoto!" A towering red and blue flaming dinosaur appeared with a thunderous roar and 2100 ATK. "Giganoto gains 200 ATK for every Jurrac in my Grave!" The dinosaur roared and its ATK became 2500.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Kabuto's effect!" Gong shouted, clapping his hands. "When you Special Summon a monster, all my Superheavy Samurais are changed to Defence Position and gain 500 DEF!" Kabuto changed it's grip on its mallet and altered its stance, revealing 2000 DEF, which instantly became 2500.

"Doesn't matter! You gonna pay for taking my spot in the Cup, girlie! Giganoto, attack that useless little dragon!" Hunter commanded, and his dinosaur obeyed, charging towards Black Flare.

The dragon roared within Flare, spewing fire in anger, but she calmed herself and triggered her Trap. "No one calls me useless and gets away with it! I play Strike Slash! My monster's ATK is increased by 700 until the End Phase!" Shining blades appeared on Black Flare's wings with the Trap's effect, and his ATK became 3100, instantly destroying Giganoto. Hunter cursed and proceeded to his Main Phase 2, but Flare cut in. "I'm not done! After Red-Eyes battles while his Gemini is active, at the end of the Battle Phase all my opponents take damage equal to his original ATK! Go, Black Flare Burst!" Her dragon spewed a stream of flame, engulfing all three of her opponents. Maizuru and Esper's LP both dropped to 1600, and Hunter, who had already taken 600 damage from the battle, was cut down to 1000.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Gong smirked at his friend, and Shay nodded. "Her strength has definitely increased since I last saw her," he muttered to himself.

Hacking and coughing from the smoke, Hunter set a card and ended his turn.

"My move! Draw!" Gong declared, and instantly made his play. "While I have no Spell/Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand!" His Level 2 Tuner appeared with a flourish and 600 DEF. "I immediately Tribute Trumpeter and Kabuto for a Tribute Summon! Appear, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

His two monsters vanished, replaced by a massive warrior robot armed with a pikestaff and 3500 DEF. "Go, Big Benkei! Wipe out that Hunter guy!"

Hunter f, and made his response. "I activate Battle Fader! I summon my monster, and your monster's attack is negated and I end your Battle Phase!"

Gong philosophically shrugged as Battle Fader appeared, 0 DEF. "Turn end,"

"Looks like I'm up," Maizuru smiled to himself. "I Normal Summon Sonic Chick from my hand," A small pink bird with big red boots and 300 ATK appeared next to Turbo Rocket. "Now, I activate my Trap, Spirit Barrier. As long as I control a monster, I take no battle damage. Turbo Rocket, attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" His monster charged in. "While Turbo Rocket is attacking, he can't be destroyed by battle and after damage calculation, you take damage equal to half of his attack target's ATK," he dispassionately explained. "All three of you,"

His monster ricocheted off Flare's dragon and bounced towards Gong, dealing him 1200 damage as the hologram shot through him, before bouncing off the wall and passing through Flare and Shun, doing the same and then returning to Maizuru's field. The three's Life Points each dropped to 2800.

"Now, I tune my Level 2 Turbo Rocket to my Level 1 Sonic Chick and Synchro Summon Turbo Cannon," Maizuru continued, and his two monsters vanished, replaced by a level 3 machine with two heavy cannons mounted on either side of a thin, pod-like body, and 0 DEF. "I activate the effect of Turbo Cannon, destroying one monster and dealing damage to my opponents equal to half of its ATK. I destroy Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Turbo Cannon fired and destroyed Black Flare, with shrapnel splintering and hitting the three, knocking their LP down to 1600 each, 1500 for Flare, who continued to fume as Maizuru ended his turn.

"My turn," Shun drew his card and blinked in surprise. It was that card again, Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands. "That's not useful," he frowned. "I set two cards and Normal Summon Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius from my hand," A metal bird coloured navy blue with wide wings and 1800 ATK screeched.

"Tribute Lanius, attack Turbo Cannon!" he commanded, and his bird happily obeyed, dive-bombing and destroying its opponent. "Vortex the Whirlwind, knock Maizuru out of the Duel!" he continued, simultaneously eyeing Hunter's Battle Fader and face-down warily and remembering the stunt Esper had pulled to destroy Black Brutdrago, and deciding that Maizuru was the safer target.

His shaman Synchro charged and took his opponent out of the Duel, reducing his Life Points to zero. "He served his purpose," Hunter shrugged seconds later. Shun, Flare and Gong glared at him in response. "How can you be so callous with your friends?" Gong demanded. "Easy. They're not my friends. They're my servants," Hunter shrugged.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" Flare continued. "I beat them, same as I'm gonna beat you," Hunter grinned.

"Knock some sense into him, Flare," Gong growled.

Hunter snorted in derision. "What, that little girl? Puh-lease, every card she's used has been absolute garbage. Black Brutdrago, that brings back memories, eh Esper? I still remember throwing that card away,"

"You were the one who put him in the trash?" she demanded, clenching her fists.

"Oh, that's nothing special. It's pretty rare that I actually find a card worth keeping, most of them just go right into that garbage dump," Hunter shrugged it off.

Gong looked at Flare and shivered. Her orange irises were flickering, like lit flames. The red blade of her Duel Disk pulsed with energy, and _she felt the dragon inside her roar in anger at this impudent, pathetic, selfish human._ "I draw!" she growled, and a streak of black fire trailed behind her card as she pulled it from her deck.

"The Unhappy Maiden," she remembered rescuing the card from the garbage and adding it to her Deck. The black fire, fuelled by her anger, surged around the card, engulfing it with her burning passion as her eyes flickered with flame.

"There's no such thing as a useless card!" she roared, as the card in her hand was transformed by her fiery energy. The Unhappy Maiden was no more, taking on its true form through Flare's power.

"Tell that to the trash in your Graveyard," Hunter snorted.

"Oh, that's it. I Normal Summon Grieving Maiden of Red-Eyes from my hand!" Flare declared, and a tall woman in a black dress with angry orange hair and a wooden staff, with glowing red eyes, appeared with a wicked smile and 1600 ATK. "When she's Summoned, I can add one 'Red-Eyes' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" Flare declared, adding her Pendulum monster to her hand. "Using the Scale 3 Gemini General and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Her two monsters appeared in glowing blue pillars of light, and Flare maniacally grinned at Hunter, who despite his almost empty field mirrored her expression. "I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, through darkness and light! Write my triumph across the sky!" A flaming wormhole appeared, and two dragons appeared. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Her two Level 4 dragons appeared, with 1600 and 1700 ATK. "I overlay my Level 4 Retro and Wyvern together! Ascend to divinity, lady with the heart of a dragon! Become one with the dragon spirit and become the divine queen! Arise, Queen Dragun Djinn!" Flare's favourite Rank 4 appeared, and she instantly activated it's effect. "By using one Overlay Unit, I revive a Dragon from my Grave with effects negated! Return, Black Brutdrago!" The Synchro monster retuned with a roar and 3000 ATK.

"Congratulations, you revived your garbage," Hunter sarcastically applauded. "Won't make any difference, though. I play Torrential Tribute! All monsters on the field are destroyed!" A massive tidal wave swept over the field, destroying Flare's dragons and Battle Fader, as well as Big Benkei, Vortex and Tribute Lanius.

"When Vortex is destroyed, I can Summon a Level 4 Winged-Beast from my Deck! Come, Vanishing Lanius!" Shun declared, and Flare echoed him. "And when Black Brutdrago is sent to the Grave, I Summon a Gemini from my Graveyard with it's effects fully active!" she agreed. "Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

"When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned to the field, I can Summon a Level 4 Raidraptor from my hand!" Shun added. "Appear, Necro Vulture!"

His purple and black bird appeared from his hand, matching Vanishing Lanius.

Hunter paled in shock at the sight of Black Flare, ignoring Shun's Raidraptors. "But - but that dragon's effects were negated!"

"It's effects were negated _on the field_ ," Flare corrected him. "In the Graveyard, anything goes. And the revival effect happens in the Graveyard. Whose cards are garbage now?" she demanded with a savage grin. "Black Flare! Knock 'em dead!"

Her dragon obeyed with a thunderous roar, charging forwards and attacking. "Esper! Use one of those psycho robot things!" Hunter commanded, and his teammate looked at his hand, paused, and glared at the man in contempt. He very deliberately shook his head as the dragon's attack hit, reducing Hunter's LP to zero.

"I surrender," he very deliberately said to the three opponents stacked against him. Their Duel Disks powered down and Flare, glaring at the man who had started this whole thing, shook her head in contempt. "I's say that I hope you've learnt something, but someone like you never will," With that, she turned and went back to sorting through the trash for forgotten cards.

"It's not over!" Hunter demanded, picking himself up and brandishing his Duel Disk. "Duel me again! I'll win this time!"

Shun, his face stormy with anger, walked over and punched Hunter in the face.

With a crack, his plastic sunglasses broke and fell to the ground in two pieces, as a loud crunch signified his pointed nose shattering with it. "In a war, you don't get a second chance. Take your loss like a man," he spat, before reaching down and unfastening Hunter's Duel Disk. He carried the device over to Flare, who looked at it in surprise as he extracted every single card from it and offered them to her, before throwing the offending machine back at its owner. "Heartland City's gonna need everything it can get," he agreed.

Flare accepted the cards and placed them all in her backpack. "Nice one," she quietly nodded. "He doesn't deserve to call himself a Duelist anyway," Shun shrugged.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I know Hunter Pace doesn't have a Jurrac Deck in the anime, but . . . you try writing a Duel in which he uses that Skull Flame and Burning Skull Head stuff against Shun, Gong and Flare and DOESN'T get curb stomped in two turns. Then again, not that he did much better here . . . oh well. He's a jerk anyway.**

 **I looked around the USA on Google Earth, trying to figure out the most likely places that Heartland and Neo Domino would be (assuming they're both in the USA) and just assumed Miami City is in Miami, and I think Heartland is somewhere in Alabama and Neo Domino is in a place on the East Coast of the US called Pamlico Sound. There's even a little island in Pamlico called Buxton to represent the Satellite. XD**

 **Also, in case this wasn't clear, there are other dimensional versions of Miami and Neo Domino (and by extension the Satellite) in all four Dimensions. A version of Zero Reverse where the generator just exploded, creating a megaearthquake that resulted in the satellite being torn away from Neo Domino and jettisoned out to sea without any sabotage or Dark Signers happened in Standard, Fusion and Xyz, resulting in the creation of the Satellite about three hundred years ago.**

 **I also regard it as canon that a slightly different version of the events of GX happened in the Fusion Dimension, altered versions of the events of 5D's happened in Synchro and the events of Zexal happened in Xyz, and Classic happened a long time ago in Standard . . . it's a little confusing to try to sort out, though, since Zexal can't have happened in Standard, because there's no Heartland in Standard, and the events of GX are partially reliant on the events of Classic, so . . . if anyone has ideas or wants to help out, I'm open!**

 **Anyway;**

 **Grieving Witch of Red-Eyes**

 **Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/ATK:1600/DEF:900/Effect/Tuner**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned; You can add one Level 4 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, this card gains the following effect until the End Phase;**

 **This turn, you can Normal Summon/Set one 'Red-Eyes' monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set for the turn.**

 **No reviews to respond to, so, peace!**


	13. Mirror Assault! Tune Up, Pendulum!

Chapter 13: Mirror Assault! Tune Up, Pendulum!

"I think it's my turn soon, Junior. Will you be okay to wait here until I get back?" Yuya was worried about the baby dragon. Would he be alright in the hotel room by himself?

The dragonet squeaked in confusion, cocking his head, and Yuya shook his head with a smile. "I can't take you with me. I'm going to be on a motorbike, Duelling, it's not safe,"

The dragon clung to Yuya's arm, but the boy pulled away and started putting on his jacket over his riding suit and checking to make sure that his pendant was still there.

Yuya's eyes widened, hearing a high-pitched yelp, and turned back to Junior - but was surprised to see that the dragonet was gone, a card in his place. He picked up the card and frowned in surprise and confusion. "Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet," he read the card name, and smiled in understanding, and the grinning little dragon in the art box seemed to smile back at him. "I suppose you can come after all, Junior,"

X

Shun strode boldly through the trash facility, searching for a certain orange-haired boy. "All the losers go down here, right? So that Dennis bastard has to be here somewhere," he fumed to himself, before pausing at a very unexpected sight.

A fat, light brown cat with darker stripes covering his body and semi-closed, sleepy eyes was lazily meandering through the facility, looking around at things with little interest and casual disdain - before meowing in surprise as soon as it looked towards the Xyzian and bounding towards him. The feline happily pressed itself against Shun's legs, seeking attention. "Oh, get off. I'm looking for a traitorous bastard," he hissed at the cat, who was unperturbed and continued to beg his affection. Shun wordlessly continued walking, and the cat followed him.

X

"I hope everyone enjoyed their lunch!" Melissa cheered in excitement, as two massive holograms appeared above the racecourse. "Because now it's time for the next Duel to happen! So, everyone, get excited!"

X

Sergei stared emotionlessly at the screen, prepared to record every detail and every card that his possible opponents played.

X

"The first victor of yesterday's matches was Shinsei Sutanto! With his shiny knights and creative use of Tokens for Synchro Summons, he was definitely someone who was very impressive to watch!"

The crowd cheered the blue-haired boy's massive image.

"And his opponent! This master of the mysterious Pendulum Summon proved that just because you lost to Jack Atlas doesn't mean you can't be a force to be reckoned with! Everyone, give it up for Yuya Sakaki!"

Down in the garage, Yuya smiled at his opponent, who grinned back. "You're Shinsei, right?"

"You know it, Yuya," his opponent smiled. "Really sorry, but I'm gonna have to whup your ass now,"

"I'd like to see you try," the green-haired boy grinned as both mounted their bikes. Shinsei looked over and smiled through his helmet at his opponent, and Yuya paused in surprise. The way that the helmet cast a shadow onto his face made his smile look almost malevolent - but surely that was just his imagination, right?

"Trust me. I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might just make things a little tricky for you. But first, we gotta get driving! Come on, slowpoke!" the blue Duelist cheered, zooming out onto the course. "Hey, wait for me!" Yuya shouted after him, giving chase on his own D-Wheel.

"Here they come! Our challengers!" Melissa cheered from her helicopter as the two pulled up at the starting line.

"There's something I need to say," Yuya decided, standing up. "Oh? This should be interesting!" Melissa raised her eyebrows. "The mike's yours, Yuya!"

The crowd obediently silenced itself, everyone looking expectantly at Yuya. He drew breath and started.

"Yesterday, I went into my last Duel planning to have a happy, fun Duel filled with smiles. Just like I promised a friend of mine," Yuya started.

X

From inside the Duel Palace, Sam looked up in surprise. Yuya was talking about him.

X

"Instead, I lost control and," He shook his head. "I don't know what happened yesterday, but I don't want it to happen again. Today, I'm going to fulfil the promise I broke yesterday. So, ladies and gentlemen, the real fun is just getting started!"

"And after that heartwarming declaration from Yuya Sakaki, it's time to start the Duel! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Melissa cheered.

"Quit showboating and Duel already," Shinsei smirked at his opponent, gunning his engine as the exact same time Yuya did.

The two shot forwards towards the Duel Palace gates, perfectly matched in terms of speed. "Oh, hey, what's that?" Shinsei blinked in surprise, and slowed down a little to get a closer look at an Action Card. "It's a Trap, nevermind," he snorted, passing it by, but his slight hesitation had been all that Yuya needed to gain the upper hand and pull ahead.

"And Yuya makes it out of the Duel Palace gates first!" the spokeswoman declared.

"My turn!" Yuya agreed, drawing his hand. He smiled. "Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The broad-chested tribal spellcaster, accompanied by the slim red-haired magician, appeared in his Pendulum Zones.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Carve an arc across the sky!" Yuya declared as his pendant swung between the two scales, drawing a horizontal portal in mid-air.

"Appear, Dragondescent Magician!" A tall, slim spellcaster appeared with 2400 ATK. "And take centre stage, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" His massive ace monster appeared, roaring in fury and brandishing its 2500 ATK. "I set a card and end my turn!" Yuya declared.

"Alright then," Shinsei smiled, looking at his hand. "You're in for a real treat, Yuya. I activate the Scale 5 Mirromage Reflection Rider in my Pendulum Zone!" he declared, placing a card. A single pillar of blue energy appeared, boasting Reflection Rider with a massive crystalline five beneath him. "I now Normal Summon Mirromage Scope Shooter from my hand," he added, and the knight appeared, brandishing its club-like telescope. 1500 ATK.

Yuya's eyes widened. "He can Pendulum Summon?" he blinked in shock.

"I activate Reflection Rider's Pendulum effect! By targeting a Mirromage I control, I can Summon a Reflection Token with the same level as it!" Shinsei grinned, and Reflection Rider's mechanical horse neighed, causing a smaller image of Scope Shooter to appear with 0 DEF. "I activate Scope Shooter's effect, which lets me treat that Token as a Tuner!" The Token reared up and shouted.

"I Tune my Level 4 Reflection Token to my Level 4 Scope Shooter!" Shinsei commanded. 4 + 4 = 8.

What emerged from the Synchro Summon beam of energy was a massive pile of metal and glass parts. "Did Shinsei just summon an entire junkyard?" Melissa wondered in confusion as the parts began to move around and assemble themselves.

"Focusing lens, engage! Scope Shooter, take your position! Mirror motor, power on! Mirromage Siege Weapon Glass Cannon, fire when ready!" Shinsei chanted, as a massive cannon made entirely of glass appeared, decorated to look knight-like and with Scope Shooter in a seat at the back piloting. Yuya blanched, seeing it had 3000 ATK.

"Once per turn, with Glass Cannon's effect, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card you control! Say goodbye to that Pendulum Scale of yours!" the blue-haired boy crowed, as the cannon swivelled and targeted Oafdragon Magician. It fired a small projectile, which smashed into the monster and destroyed it. "Glass Cannon! Attack and destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Shinsei commanded, and his siege weapon obeyed, setting its sights on Yuya's dragon.

"What! No!" the boy gasped, frantically searching for an Action Card as a burst of white energy emitted from Glass Cannon's maw, obliterating Odd-Eyes. "Odd-Eyes! No!" he gulped. Shinsei snorted, rolling his eyes. "After Glass Cannon attacks, it's changed to Defence Position!" he added, and the monster's barrel lowered and started to smoke, revealing 0 DEF. "Zero?" Yuya blinked. "I set a card and end my turn!" Shinsei retorted.

Yuya sighed. "Well done," he nodded. "Okay. I need a Pendulum Monster this turn, so that I can mount my counterattack. Anything with a Scale, anything at all," he muttered to himself, gazing at the remaining card in his hand, Pendulum Shift. No matter what Pendulum he got, he could use Shift to change its Scale and then revive Odd-Eyes . . . he hoped.

"My turn!" Yuya declared, taking his card. "Draw!"

He looked at his card and grinned. "My Deck hasn't given up on me yet! Using the Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The yellow-and-red snake appeared to match Timegazer with a crystal three beneath him. "Swing, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" he declared, and the portal reopened. "My monsters are ready," he started as Odd-Eyes roared, "to swing into action!"

"Sorry, but that just won't do! I activate my Continuous Trap, Final Attack Orders! All monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and their battle position can't be changed!" Shinsei retaliated. Mirromage Siege Weapon Glass Cannon stopped smoking and readied itself, glowing with faint red light.

"No problem!" Yuya grinned. "Dragondescent's effect! I can change his Type from Spellcaster to Dragon!" The magician's eyes glinted and he smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the climax of this performance! So everyone watch closely as I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Level 7 Dragondescent Magician!"

The two were sucked into a black Overlay Network, and Yuya chanted. "Dragon of dual-coloured eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Yuya's powerful Rank 7 Xyz dragon appeared, it's heterochromic eyes glinting in anger as it roared. 3000 ATK, on equal ground with Glass Cannon. "Now, everyone, it's time for a little trick that makes all the difference! I activate Performapal Partnaga's effect! One monster I control gains 300 ATK for every Performapal,card on my field! I only have one, so Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK becomes 3300!"

His dragon roared in excitement as the snake waved. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack Mirromage Siege Weapon Glass Cannon! Sweeping Static Strike!"

The ribs of the massive black dragon's wings opened up, generating electricity, and it dived, sweeping downwards and zooming along the course towards Glass Cannon. Shinsei shook his head as it unleashed its breath attack. "Sorry Yuya, but there's a problem with your plan! You see," he paused for effect as the smoke kicked up by Rebellion Dragon's ATK cleared and his LP became 3700. "Mirromage Siege Weapon Glass Cannon can't be destroyed by battle!"

Yuya ended his turn, and Shinsei took his draw. "Using another copy of the Scale 2 Mirromage Scope Shooter I complete the Pendulum Scale!" he declared and the large-shielded knight appeared in the other Pendulum Zone. "I activate Glass Cannon's effect, and destroy Timegazer Magician!" The cannon fired, destroying Yuya's Pendulum monster. "Turn end!"

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya took his turn, and blinked in surprise. "I Normal Summon Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet!"

Junior appeared as part of the Solid Vision system, floating in mid-air. He yelled in surprise and frantically scrambled towards Yuya, clinging to the boy picked up his dragon and stroked him, calming him down. The system registered him as having 700 ATK.

Shinsei went shock-still. "So, it's here. You're the one who was chosen for it," he finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya slowly responded, not sure what his opponent meant. "If you don't know, then I'm not the person to tell you," Shinsei responded. "But you'd better win this Duel if you don't want to lose it,"

"Lose Junior?" his eyes widened, and Shinsei blinked. "Junior . . . you named the offspring of an interdime - no, can't tell you. I'm not allowed to tell you," he told himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "You humans," he finally sighed to himself.

"I still don't get a word of what you're saying, but I don't have to. All either of us need to know is that I'm not losing Junior! And if I have to win this Duel to make sure that happens, then so be it!" Yuya declared, clenching his fists. "I activate Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Odd-Eyes monster I control, it gains ATK equal to Baby Dragonet's ATK! And now I activate Performapal Whip Snake's effect, boosting Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK another 300!"

The two effects combined as Junior lent his older counterpart his power with an adorable miniature version of Odd-Eyes' breath attack, boosting the dragon's ATK to 4000. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack Glass Cannon again!"

The dragon repeated the process. Again Glass Cannon was unscathed, and Shinsei took another 1000 points of damage. "I end my turn!" Yuya declared, then started to search for an Action Card.

"Alright then," Shinsei frowned, drawing and looking at his card. "Here we go," he grinned. "I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, as the reflection of the sun! Bring forth my monsters in a flash of light! Appear, Mirromage Lens Lancer!"

The summoned monster was a short knight wielding an oversized glass lance. A Level 3 Tuner with 1100 ATK. "I activate the Pendulum ability of Reflection Rider!" Shinsei commanded. "I summon a Reflection Token with the same level as Lens Lancer!"

A small, greyed-out reflection of Lens Lancer appeared, and Shinsei continued. "I now activate the Pendulum Effect of Scope Shooter! Once per turn, I can make a Token I control any level between one and five! I make the Reflection Token Level 1!" The Token's level dropped by two as the blue Duelist grinned. "I tune my Level 3 Lens Lancer to my Level 1 Reflection Token! A noble swordsmith crafts a weapon from light! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Come out of the castle to batter down your foes! Mirromage Siege Weapon Shattering Ram!"

A Level 4 Synchro monster appeared with 1400 ATK, which looked like a marble and glass battering ram carried by Lens Lancer and three greyed-out reflections of him. "Oh, and get this! Shattering Ram is a Synchro Tuner monster!"

"A Tuner?" Yuya gasped.

"Oh wow!" Melissa cheered. "Is it possible that Shinsei is about to do the impossible and perform the legendary technique of Accel Synchro Summon?"

"You bet, pretty lady!" Shinsei shouted up with a wild grin. "I tune my Level 4 Shattering Ram to my Level 8 Glass Cannon!" Shattering Ram transformed into four rings of energy, which Glass Cannon rose into, becoming eight stars. "Destroy the shadows with your piercing light! Accel Synchro Summon!" Shinsei chanted, as a massive beam of pure white energy appeared, slowly resolving into a gargantuan shape. "Start up! Initialise! Power on! Get ready!" he commanded as a massive white fortress mounted on huge, tank-like treads appeared. It had a single massive tower in the centre, with another four smaller ones at each corner of the construction. The impossibly large machine dwarfed the racecourse, only just barely fitting on the highway and taking up the entirety of it, with quite a lot jutting out on either side. Several Mirromages could be seen through the castle windows and manning the parapet. The castle's drawbridge lowered and Shinsei decelerated, letting his massive monster scoop him up and swallow him. The Duelist and his D-Wheel reappeared at the top of the tall, central tower, and he waved at the nearby cameras. "Hey everyone! Meet my ultimate monster! Level 12! Behold, Mirromage Siege Weapon Catastrophe, the Kaleidoscopic Castle!"

All the blood drained from Yuya's face as he gazed up at the massive castle and its 3500 ATK. "Catastrophe!" Shinsei commanded. "Destroy that Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

The drawbridge of the castle lowered again, this time revealing a massive an on similar-looking to Glass Cannon. "Go, Kaleidoscopic Cannon Annihilation!" Shinsei commanded, and the cannon blasted Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in a massive burst of multicoloured energy. Yuya threw up an arm to cover his face and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect! When he's destroyed, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones and then place him in the Pendulum Zone!"

Purple lightning shot through his Pendulum Zones, destroying Partnaga, before the massive form of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rose into the air as Yuya took 500 points of damage. "Ooh, I'm trembling," Shinsei snorted. "Now I activate my trap!" Yuya declared, flipping open the face-down that he had set at the start of the Duel. "Instant Karma! When a monster I control is destroyed, you take damage equal to his original ATK! Three thousand!" A burst of black energy was emitted from his Set card, streaming towards his opponent. "This ends now! I won't let you take Junior!"

"Nope!" Shinsei responded. "As long as I control Catastrophe, any time that I would take effect damage, you take it instead! Drawbridge Mirror!" The castle's drawbridge raised, and the energy beam bounced straight off the mirrored surface of the bottom of the bridge, reflected back at Yuya. In a single blow, his Life Points dropped from 3500 to 500.

"I'm really, genuinely sorry that this has to end so soon, I haven't had fun like this in a very long time! But kiss your little dragon goodbye!" Shinsei jeered, revelling in his power. "I end my turn! But don't bother putting up a fight. You're finished,"

"It's not over! I still have one card left to draw, and I know it'll be exactly what I need!" Yuya exuberantly declared. "I have faith in my cards, every single one of them! I know they won't let me down! My turn! Draw!" As he drew his card, rainbow-coloured sparkles sprayed from it. He looked at his card - and stopped dead. "Tuning Magician?" he squeaked.

"Come on, think. There has to be a way that I can win from here," Yuya told himself. "Odd-Eyes is in my Graveyard, so I can't bring him back. Odd-Eyes Rebellion can activate any Pendulum from my Deck to recreate the Pendulum Scale, but the only Pendulums in my Extra Deck are Oafdragon, Partnaga and Timegazer. None of those could take on that castle, and I can't summon them in Defence Position because he still has that Final Attack Orders - hey! An Action Card! That might help!" Yuya noticed, accelerating and snatching the card out of the air - and the second he did, something reverberated in him and he felt something pulse from his Extra Deck. Something bright red, with mismatched eyes, and burning like the sun - no. Burning like a comet.

He looked at the Action Card. Gap Power. He looked at Tuning Magician in his hand and Junior on his field. He looked at Shinsei's 2700 remaining LP, and he felt the power surging from his Extra Deck. "We can win this, Junior," he smiled, and the little dragon squeaked in approval.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya declared, sweeping his arms out and grinning up at the audience. "It's now time for the true climax of the show! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Once per turn, I can activate a Pendulum Monster from my Deck if the other Pendulum Zone is empty! I choose to activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" he declared, taking the card from his Deck and placing it in his Pendulum Zone, and a blue unicorn with red and green eyes appeared with a crystalline eight beneath him. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" he declared as his massive pendant opened a portal to his Extra Deck. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!" he declared, and two streaks of light appeared from his Extra Deck. "Return, Oafdragon Magician!" The tribal wizard stood tall with 2100 ATK. "And reappear, Performapal Partnaga!" he added, and the yellow snake waved with 500 ATK.

"Summoning a monster like that in attack position? You just guaranteed your own defeat," Shinsei snorted. "I'm not finished!" Yuya declared. "I Normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" he continued, and the Level 1 Tuner appeared on his fiend. "When Tuning Magician is Summoned, I lose 400 Life Points and you gain 400 Life Points!" he declared, and the magician struck her tuning fork. Yuya's Life Points dropped to merely 100 and Shinsei's became 3100.

"I retract my previous statement. That is the Summon that guarantees your own defeat," Shinsei chuckled.

X

"No, Yuya," Sam whispered in shock. "Why would you use that useless card?"

X

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Yuya grinned. "But I'll bet you didn't see this coming! I tune my Level 1 Tuner monster Tuning Magician to my Level 6 Oafdragon Magician!" he declared. The girl grinned and became a Synchro ring, which positioned itself around Oafdragon, who became six stars. "Descend from the stars, burning dragon of mismatched eyes!" Yuya declared. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come forth, as the dragon who burns like a meteor streaking across the sky! Descend, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

X

Jack Atlas' lounging head shot up in surprise at Yuya's Synchro Summon. He nodded in approval. "Very good, Yuya Sakaki," he muttered under his breath.

X

Yuya's new Synchro monster was a tall, imposing variation on Odd-Eyes, with deep red, burning skin and a long, hooked beak. Four protrusions jutted from its back like wings, and as it roared, a massive plume of fire flared into the sky. "I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! By foregoing his attack for the turn, I can Special Summon one of the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zone! I Summon back Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya declared. "Dislodging Meteor!"

A comet shot from the sky and impacted Odd-Eyes Rebellion, knocking him straight out of the Pendulum Zone and causing him to fall down to Yuya's field next to Meteorburst. After picking himself up, he roared, revealing his full 3000 ATK was restored. "Not enough," Shinsei shook his shead. "Wanna bet?" Yuya demanded, playing the last card in his hand. "I activate the Action Spell, Gap Power! A monster I control gains ATK equal to the difference between our Life Points!"

"But," Shinsei paused, stunned. "But that's three thousand!"

X

Sam gasped in shock. "He used Tuning Magician's effect to make Gap Power more potent," he realised. "I never thought of using it like that,"

X

"You got that right!" Yuya grinned. "Now I activate Odd-Eyes Junior Dragonet's effect! Once per turn, I can make one monster I control gain ATK equal to his current ATK until the end of the turn! I choose Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

The little dragon roared, granting its counterpart its power. Shinsei gulped. "Sixty-seven hundred attack? That's enough to end the Duel in one blow,"

He looked around. Perched as he was atop his castle, he was far too high above the track to possibly find any Action Cards. "Catastrophe! Let me down! Now!" he demanded, and his Duel Runner obligingly was retracted, descending down the tower.

"Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack Mirromage Siege Weapon Catastrophe, the Kaleidoscopic Castle!" Yuya commanded, and his dragon happily obliged, rearing high up in the air, before diving downwards and charging towards Shinsei's monster, charging a massively powered energy burst as it went. "Sweeping Static Strike!" Yuya declared and his dragon fired its breath attack, cutting through the monster like a hot knife through butter. Seconds before it was destroyed, Shinsei and his D-Wheel escaped through the half-open drawbridge and landed on the road, bouncing and skidding, but alright. His Duel Disk beeped, signifying his Life Points hitting zero.

Shinsei pulled up alongside Yuya as his monsters vanished and smiled. "Good game," he offered, and Yuya nodded, before frowning at him. "What exactly were you talking about, taking away Junior?"

The blue-haired boy shrugged. "Sorry, but it's like I said before. I'm not allowed to tell you. But you're a bright kid. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he smiled.

X

"Any luck finding the Obelisk Force agent?" Flare asked Shun as he returned to their chosen spot.

"Nothing," he fumed.

"Well, you found something alright," she chuckled, gesturing at his meowing companion.

"The stupid cat's been following me around for two hours," Shun groaned as Flare picked up the rather chubby feline. "Who is this, Garfield?" she smiled, checking the collar hidden under his thick fur. "His name's Pharaoh," she read. The cat meowed in appreciation and wiggled, trying to get back to Shun. "He likes you," she observed.

"Can't imagine why," Shun snorted.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Hey, everyone! Meet Pharaoh, the interdimensional magic cat!**

 **I know that according to the wiki, Dragondescent Magician's name is 'Descend Dragon Magician', but the subbed episode with him that I watched put it as Dragondescent and I frankly like Dragondescent more, so I'm using that. If they print him in TCG with a different name later, I'll change it to that.**

 **Also, they'd better print Dragondescent in OCG/TCG, he looks awesome!**

 **Anyway, Mirromages;**

 **Mirromage Reflection Rider**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:1600/DEF:500/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn: You can target one 'Mirromage' monster you control; Special Summon 1 'Reflection Token' (LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Attack Position. It's Level is equal to the Level of the targeted monster. It cannot be Tributed.**

 **Monster:**

 **Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase 1; You can target one monster on the field; change that monster's battle position.**

 **Mirromage Surface Shielder**

 **Level 3/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:1300/DEF:500/Pendulum/Tuner**

 **Pendulum:**

 **2**

 **Once per turn, if you Summon a 'Mirromage' Synchro Monster; You can Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Monster:**

 **If you control a 'Mirromage' monster; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. As long as you control this card, your opponent cannot target other 'Mirromage' monsters you control for attacks. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a 'Mirromage' Synchro Monster.**

 **Mirromage Scope Shooter**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:1500/DEF:500/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **2**

 **Once per turn, you can target one Token you control and declare a Level between 1 and 5; it becomes that Level until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **Once per turn, you can target one 'Mirromage' monster or one Token you control, it is treated as a Tuner monster until the end of the turn. If this card is used as a Synchro Material and sent to the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon a 'Scope Token' (Level 1/LIGHT/Beast Warrior-Type/ATK:0/DEF:0) to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position.**

 **Mirromage Lens Lancer**

 **Level 3/LIGHT/Beast Warrior/ATK:1100/ DEF:1300/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **(no effect)**

 **Monster:**

 **You can Tribute one Token, then target one other monster you control that is not a Tuner monster and declare a level between 1 and 8; that card becomes that Level. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro monster. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster that is not a 'Mirromage' Synchro Monster, send this card to the Graveyard instead of placing it face-up in your Extra Deck.**

 **Mirromage Siege Weapon Glass Cannon**

 **Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:3000/DEF:0/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 Token Monster Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can target one Spell/Trap card your opponent controls, destroy it. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card declared an attack this turn; Change it to Defence Position, also its battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn.**

 **Mirromage Siege Weapon Catastrophe, the Kaleidoscopic Castle**

 **Level 12/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:3500/DEF:3000/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 Synchro Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro monsters**

 **If you would take effect damage; Your opponent takes it instead. If this card attacks; Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap card effects until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn; You can Tribute any number of Tokens; this card gains ATK equal to the combined total levels of those Tokens x300.**

 **Mirromage Siege Weapon Shattering Ram**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:1400/DEF:900/Synchro/Tuner/Effect**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **You can Tribute this card; all monsters you control gain 1400 ATK until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target one Synchro monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon a Synchro monster with the same name from your Extra Deck.**

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD, the one you've been waiting for;**

 **Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet**

 **Level 2/DARK/Dragon/ATK:700/DEF:800/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **1**

 **Once per turn; You can target one card in your Pendulum Zone, that target's Pendulum Scale becomes 8 until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **Once per turn; You can target one 'Odd-Eyes' monster you control, that target gains ATK equal to this card's ATK until the end of the turn (even if this card leaves the field).**

 **Awesome, huh? :)**

 **Anyway, no reviews (again -.-) so, peace!**


	14. Synchro Battle! Signer Vs Summon Dragon!

Chapter 13: Battle of Synchro! Signer Dragon versus Dimension Dragon!

"Well, after that exciting match, it's time for the final match of the day!" Melissa cheered. "So everyone put your hands to-"

"Get on with it!" someone jeered from the Commons. "Alright, alright, sheesh," Melissa sighed. "Crow Hogan versus Yugo Hyuri!"

The two Duelists looked at each other in the garage. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Yugo, old friend," Crow grinned. "Surprising, huh? Though I really should have expected it. No way they wouldn't let a Duelist like you compete," the blonde nodded. "How're those kids of yours?"

"They're fine. Haven't seen you in a few months. Where've you been?" Crow questioned.

"Looking for Rin," he frowned. "She's missing,"

Crow frowned. He knew how much the girl meant to his younger friend. "Did Security take her? I could ask my friends in the prisons to look around for her," he offered, but Yugo shook his head. "It wasn't Security. It was some purple-haired bastard calling himself Yuri,"

"Never heard of him," the orange-haired boy frowned. "He's from another dimension. Apparently some alternate world called Academia's trying to invade all the other dimensions. Including our one,"

"Didn't . . Yuya and Sawatari say something about that?" Crow wondered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and trying to remember.

"Yeah, that sounds right. I've been chasing Yuri across several dimensions. I don't know how, but Clear Wing has some way of opening an interdimensional portal," Yugo explained, holding up his ace monster.

They both paused, hearing the cheering of the crowd intensify. "I'm sure that they'll be out here any time!" Melissa's voice boomed in a placating tone.

"How about we meet up after the Cup and compare notes?" Crow suggested, and Yugo nodded. "Good luck. You'll need it to beat a Duelist of my caliber," he grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that, blonde. I'm taking you down," his opponent smirked, mounting the Blackbird and gunning its engine.

X

"It truly is a shame that Selena lost in the first round," Jean-Michael mused, moving a piece on his chessboard. A white rook was removed from the board as a white bishop and a black rook faced off in the centre of the board.

"But I am nothing if not flexible in my stategies. Sergei shall depose Jack Atlas, the King," he gestured to the white queen, who was targeting the black king as he sheltered behind a row of pawns. "Yuya Sakaki will become my puppet king," he gazed down at the white king, accompanied by a white bishop, "as soon as I get rid of his precious Yuzu,"

His gaze turned back to the black rook and white bishop. "But now, the rival to the new king must take his position after defeating his opposition. Yugo Hyuki will win this Duel," he determined with a sinister smile.

He paused, staring at one of the black knights. "The only problem is the wild card. Shinji Weber. He ought not to be a problem, but all things considered, with luck, even a pawn can depose a king,"

And he frowned, staring at the several pieces that had been removed from the board. "And I can't forget about the tournament losers. Some of Yuya's old friends might make a comeback. I need to be ready for something like that,"

He turned to one of his subordinates. "Send extra Security forces down to the trash facilities. I don't want a single loser getting out of that dumpster alive. Call Gallager, too. Make sure he's aware of the situation,"

X

"Here come our competitors!" Melissa crowed. "About time!" someone hooted.

"Good luck. You'll need it," Crow grinned. "Right back at ya," Yugo smirked.

"With no further ado," Melissa started. "Seriously, I think everyone's well and truly sick of further ado," she gulped under her breath, "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

The two Duelists shot off. "Both of our competitors are very experienced motorbike drivers! This should be a very hot chase for the first turn!"

Yugo drew his hand. 'Actually, it might be best if I go second,' he muttered to himself, seeing his cards.

Crow did the same. 'Maybe I should let him take the first move,' he wondered.

The blonde slowed down his motorbike and gestured to his friend. "Please, after you,"

His opponent slowed his own D-Wheel even further. "No, no, I insist. The first turn's all yours,"

Yugo practically pulled his black-and-white striped bike to a halt. "I really think you deserve the honour of first turn," he encouraged his opponent, a really bad poker face revealing his intentions.

"By all means, go ahead and take that honour," Crow gestured, actually bringing his D-Wheel to a total standstill.

"That's it!" Melissa shrieked. "Last person to leave the Duel Palace gates gets a five hundred Life Point penalty! Enough stalling!"

"What?" Yugo shrieked, and the two rapidly accelerated. But Yugo had never completely stopped like Crow had, so he had the advantage and zoomed out of the gates, claiming the first turn.

As Crow's D-Wheel passed the gates . . . . absolutely nothing happened. "I was joking! Sorry!" Melissa shouted,

"My turn!" Yugo declared. "I Set a card and end my turn!" he decided.

"What?" Crow frowned. He looked at his hand, seeing Blackwing - Sirroco the Dawn and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. His plan had been to use the effect of the Level 5 Sirroco the Dawn to Normal Summon him without a Tribute, use Gale's own effect to Special Summon him, then tune for a Level 8 Synchro. But Sirroco could only be Summoned without a tribute if his opponent controlled a monster and he didn't.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" he finally decided.

"What?" Yugo blinked, looking at his own hand, which contained Speedroid Menko and Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice. His plan was to wait until Crow attacked, then use Menko's effect to cancel his attack. On his next turn, he would Normal Summon Three-Eyed and tune to Summon Clear Wing. "My turn, I draw," he frowned, taking his card. "I guess it's a start," he shrugged. "I Normal Summon Cardcar D!" the blonde declared, and a blue car that was as flat as a card with a red D on its bonnet drove up next to him. "I activate Cardcar D's effect! I Tribute him to draw two cards, then my turn ends!" Yugo declared, and the car broke in half, before vanishing into dust as Yugo drew twice.

"I draw," Crow nodded, taking his card, and frowning. "I pass," he decided.

"Come on! Do something! Quit stalling!" Melissa demanded, shaking her fist at the two Duelists in irritation.

Yugo drew his card and smiled. "Alright then, if you insist!" he shouted. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!" he declared, slapping his card on the Duel Disk and a row of spinning tops armed with lethal blades and 1200 ATK appeared. "When Speedroid Terrortop is Summoned, I can add one Speedroid from my Deck to my hand! I add Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo declared, taking his card and immediately following up. "While I control a WIND-Atrribute monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" he continued, and the bug-eyed action figure joined its teammate with 600 ATK. "I activate Taketomborg's effect! By Tributing him, I Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner from my Deck! I Summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

A short robot dressed in regal finery appeared, wielding a strange staff with two balls on strings attached and 1000 ATK replaced the folding action figure. "I tune my Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke to my Level 3 Speedroid Terrortop!" he declared, performing his Synchro Summon. The display boards read 3 + 3 = 6 as three stars and three rings combined.

"Possessed sword in the shape of a cross, take your power and slice through your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma!" Yugo chanted as the Synchro monster appeared. Maken Dharma bellowed, revealing his 2200 ATK.

"You're sure that isn't a kendama?" Melissa asked for clarification. "It's Maken Dharma!" Yugo raged at her, and she giggled. "I dunno. Sounds like 'mah kendama' to me," she chuckled, using 'mah' as in a stereotypical country-folk way of saying 'my'.

Yugo fumed. "Maken Dharma! Attack Crow directly!" he commanded.

Crow blinked. His face-downs had been a bluff, they were useless in a situation like this. Yugo's Synchro monster's bolt of lightning hit his D-Wheel, cutting his Life Points down to 1800. "Good move," he nodded as Yugo ended his turn.

"But now it's my move! Draw!" he commanded, taking his card. "While you control a monster and I don't I can Normal Summon my Level 5 Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn without a Tribute!" The tall, thin bird with 2000 ATK appeared. "While I control a Blackwing, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!" he continued, and the navy-blue little bird appeared. "I activate Gale the Whirlwind's effect! Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of a monster you control!"

The little bird screeched and Maken Dharma's ATK was halved to 1100.

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind to my Level 5 Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow commanded, and Gale became 3 rings, which changed Sirocco into five stars.

Crow pulled a card from his Extra Deck, but, before placing it on his Duel Disk, muttered to himself, "Great-grandpa Crow? Wherever you are now, I'm gonna make you proud,"

But then his moment of reminiscence was over. The boy chanted the words his ancestor had come up with as his monster appeared. "Now, with the power of a Synchro Summon, these two Blackwings will be as one! Soar to power!

"Black-Winged Dragon! Attack that kendama!" Crow commanded.

"Maken Dharma!" Yugo hotly corrected him, even as the Synchro monster was destroyed. "You'll pay for that! I activate my Trap, Dice Roll Battle! I banish a Speedroid from my Grave and a Speedroid Tuner from my hand, and Synchro Summon a Synchro monster using those two! Begone, Maken Dharma and Red-Eyed Dice!" he commanded, and the sword was torn away into a vortex along with the dice in Yugo's hand.

"Spread those wonderful and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light!" Yugo chanted, heralding the arrival of his ace monster. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The wonderous striped dragon streaked through the air, spreading its beautiful green wings and roaring. "So, our two dragons face off, eh?" Crow shouted to his friend. "Sorry, but Clear Wing's gonna come out on top," Yugo smirked.

"Like hell he will. I know your dragon's weakness. I just have to make sure that I don't use the effects of any Level 5 or higher monsters until Black-Winged can destroy it in battle!" Crow retorted.

"Good luck with that!" the blonde grinned.

"He's confident," Crow thought to himself. "He must have some way of tipping the balance, of increasing Clear Wing's ATK enough to beat Black-Winged Dragon," he realised. "Time to find out what all the fuss is with these Action Card things," the orange-haired man grinned, scouring the course for a card. "Turn end!" he added.

"My turn! I draw!" Yugo grinned. "I Set three cards!" he immediately set three of the five cards in his hand to his field. "Turn end!"

Crow blinked in shock as he drew his card. "Three?" he gulped. "I don't know which one's the one he's gonna use to increase Clear Wing's ATK,"

"That's the point," the blonde nodded.

"I can't risk attacking now . . . but if I don't, he'll attack and use his Trap on his terms next turn," Crow frowned. "What can I . . . wait a second," He looked at one of his face-downs. "I activate my Trap, Trap Stun! All other Trap effects this turn are negated!"

By the way Yugo's face furrowed, Crow knew he had gotten it right. "I can't let my dragon be destroyed. Hi-Speed Re-Level's effect wasn't a proper Synchro Summon, I won't be able to revive him," Yugo frowned, then looked at his hand. "Time to go back to Plan A. I chain Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Yugo declared, and his card flipped up. A spring appeared underneath Clear Wing, launching the dragon into the sky. "Clear Wing gets returned to the Extra Deck!"

Crow blinked in shock. "Why would you do that and not return Black-Winged?" he frowned in curiosity. "I have my reasons," Yugo responded.

"Eh, whatever. Black-Winged Dragon, direct attack! Shadow Squall Blast!" Crow commanded, and his bird-like dragon obeyed with a thunderous roar, swooping towards Yugo -

When suddenly a rocket-powered domino came out of nowhere, spinning like a dervish and knocking the dragon away. It resolved into the shape of Speedroid Menko, 100 ATK, and Black-Winged was forced into Defence Position, showing 1600 DEF. "Speedroid Menko?" Crow frowned in surprise. "Good move. I switch Black-Winged back into attack position and activate my Set Spell, Against the Wind!"

Yugo smiled, ignoring his opponent's actions.

"Against the Wind lets me return a Blackwing from my Grave to my hand!" Crow commanded. "I choose Gale the Whirlwind, and then I take damage equal to his ATK! But now Black-Winged Dragon's effect activates! If I would take effect damage, I instead place a Wedge Counter on him and he loses 700 ATK for every Wedge Counter on him!" he declared and Black-Winged screeched in dismay as Gale returned to Crow's hand and his ATK became 2100. "Now I activate Black-Winged's other effect! I remove any number of Wedge Counters to make a monster you control lose 700 ATK for each, then you take 700 damage for each!" Crow declared, throwing his fist forwards.

Menko's ATK dropped to zero and Yugo paused, "What did you say?" before a gust of wind filled with razor-sharp feathers blew past his D-Wheel, slicing 700 of his Life Points away.

"I end my turn!" Crow declared.

"My turn! I draw!" Yugo declared. "I Normal Summon Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my hand!" The pyramid-shaped dice appeared next to Menko. "I tune my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice to my Level 4 Menko!"

Three-Eyed became a trio of rings, which superimposed themselves around Menko, changing the domino into four stars. "Once again!" Yugo declared. "Spread those wonderful and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light!" he chanted, repeating himself from the previous time Clear Wing had been summoned. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"I get it," Crow realised. "You returned Clear Wing to the Extra Deck to prevent Black-Winged from destroying him in battle, because Hi-Speed Re-Level wouldn't let you revive him later. But now that he's been Synchro Summoned properly, even if he gets destroyed you'll be able to bring him back,"

Yugo winked. "I plan ahead,"

"Doesn't matter! Black-Winged Dragon still has more ATK!" Crow responded. "Wanna bet? I activate my Continuous Trap, Follow Wing!" Yugo declared, and one of his two remaining face-downs flipped up. Clear Wing's green wings turned an iridescent golden as the Trap equipped itself to him. "Clear Wing can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! Also, if he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it immediately gets destroyed and Clear Wing gains ATK equal to its ATK!" Yugo declared with a bright grin. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack Black-Winged Dragon! Hell Dive Whirlwind Slash!"

Crow cursed. "I activate my Set Quick-Play Spell, My Body as a Shield! By paying 1500 Life Points, Follow Wing is negated and destroyed!"

"Ah crud!" Yugo gasped as the Trap was destroyed, even as Crow's Life Points became a mere 300. "Call it off, Clear Wing!" His dragon stopped his attack.

Suddenly the blonde felt a strange cramping feeling in his chest. "What's this . . pain?" he gasped, clutching at his chest with one hand.

X

Up in Yuya's hotel room, the entertainer was having a similar issue. "Urgh . . not again!" Yuya growled, clutching his chest with both hands as he sat at the desk, watching the Duel.

Suddenly the baby dragon jumped onto Yuya's lap and squeaked. The boy blinked as the pain suddenly vanished. "Huh? Er, Junior? Did you do that?" he asked. The dragonet merely squeaked in response and tried to get comfortable in Yuya's lap. The boy stroked him absent-mindedly as his thoughts returned to the Duel.

X

Yugo, though, had no such luck. "Urgh . . . no . . . not ever! I won't . . ." his protests died as the power in his chest took over, and his eyes glowed green.

"I won't lose!" he declared. "I activate the effect of Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke in my Graveyard! I can Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner monster from my Han doe grave by banishing him!" he declared, and the noble robot vanished from his Grave. "Return, Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!" The rocket-propelled dice monster returned, and his final face-down card flipped up. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Speedroid Racetrack! Once per turn, when a Speedroid is Summoned to my field, I can declare one level and that monster becomes that level! I make Three-Eyed Dice Level 1!" he declared, and a band of looping and twisting orange track appeared. Two glowing stars shot away from Three-Eyed Dice and vanished amongst the folds of the toy racetrack, and his Tuner's level changed to one.

"I tune my Level 1 Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice to my Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo commanded. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light! Strike down your ennemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The new evolution of Yugo's dragon appeared. His wings were larger and had turned into a shade of cerulean crystal, a his tail was longer. Crystal ornaments adorned his head, and Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon roared, demonstrating 3000 ATK.

"No cards in my hand and Crystal Wing and Speedroid Racetrack are the only things on my field. I've got this in the bag," Yugo grinned, his glowing green eyes concealed by the tinted visor. "Turn end!"

Crow paled at the sight of the new dragon. "Holy shit . . . do I even have anything capable of taking that thing on?" he whispered in amazement. "Since when can Yugo summon a monster like that?" he asked himself. "My turn. I draw," he declared.

"It's an evolution of Clear Wing, so it's probably got a similar but more powerful effect," the Duelist thought. "I don't know exactly what, but it's something to do with negating and gaining ATK. Problem is, he could choose to negate any of my effects, and for all I know there's no limit to the amount of times it happens," he considered, before trailing off as he sensed something that wasn't right.

"You can claim victory if you allow me to help you," a voice whispered in his mind. "What - who are you?" Crow suddenly demanded in confusion. "I will explain at another time. Your friend is being controlled by a dark power. You will not be able to defeat him on your own, but look at the card you drew,"

Crow, curious, obeyed. "Magical King Moonstar? This isn't a card in my Deck," he frowned. "Exactly. Now look at your Extra Deck," the voice commanded him, continuing. Crow did so and immediately saw two new cards that definitely hadn't been there before. "What is this?" he demanded. "Your ancestor had a power that he passed down through that dragon. I had hoped to remain dormant, but circumstances have necessitated my revival. I will provide a further explanation later, but first, Crow Hogan the Second, you must finish this Duel,"

"You got it. Whoever you are," Crow nodded. "I Normal Summon Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall from my hand!" A plump little bird appeared. "While I control a Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Magical King Moonstar from my hand!" he continued.

A jester-like creature dressed in black appeared, armed with a scythe. "I Tune my Level 1 Orishi the Squall to my Level 3 Magical King Moonstar! Come forth, Phonon Pulse Dragon!" he commanded. A dragon whose body consisted of multicoloured energy and wearing golden armour appeared. Level 4, 1900 ATK. "I activate Phonon Pulse's effect! I change his Level from four to two!" Crow continued.

Yugo paused. "Huh?"

"Phonon Pulse Dragon is a Synchro Tuner monster!" Crow continued, and his opponent's eyes widened. "I tune my Level 2 Phonon Pulse Dragon to my Level 8 Black-Winged Dragon!" the orange-haired boy commanded. "I dunno who or what the hell you are, but I'll trust you for now," he decided. "Thank you," the voice responded. "So, do you have a Summon chant for this thing or," Crow asked. "Make it up," the low, gravelly voice responded.

"Can't argue with that," the Duelist shrugged. "Black dragon of legend! Become one with speed and accelerate to infinity! Accel Synchro Summon!"

"Oh, this is amazing! Another Accel Synchro Summon!" Melissa cheered. "Level 10! Unleash the embodiment of true power!" Crow commanded as brilliant golden energy surged through the two rings and eight stars. 2 + 8 = 10. "Arise from legend! Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!"

A massive, beautiful golden dragon with purple crystals on its limbs appeared, roaring with shrill ferocity. "And what an incredible monster it is!" the girl commented from her helicopter as Crow's golden dragon was revealed to have 3000 ATK.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!" Crow commanded. "By banishing a Dragon-Type Synchro monster from my grave, it is immune to other monsters' card effects until the end of the turn! I banish Black-Winged Dragon!" he declared.

"I chain Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! Your effect is negated and destroyed, and then Crystal Wing gains ATK equal to your monster's!" Yugo raged.

The crystalline Synchro monster charged and smashed into Stardust Chronicle, destroying it with a massive explosion. "That effect can be chained?" Crow frowned, wiping his face. "I activate Stardust Chronicle's other effect! If he is destroyed, I can Special Summon one of my banished Dragon-Type Synchro monsters!" he continued, as a shrieking roar pierced the air. "Revive, Black-Winged Dragon!" he commanded, as his black dragon returned and Crystal Wing's ATK become six thousand. "I can't possibly beat that now," Crow fumed. "Hey, voice in my head? Any ideas?"

"Look for an Action Card," it suggested. "Helpful," the orange-haired Duelist snorted, scouring the course for an appropriate card.

"I activate Dice Roll Battle's effect in my Grave!" Yugo commanded and the Trap rose from the grave, before shattering as it was banished. "By banishing it, I target one Synchro monster on either player's side of the field and those two have to battle each other during this turn's Battle Phase!" he declared.

"What?" Crow breathed. "Action Card, Action Card, Action Card!" he begged to himself as his monster was forced to charge against Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Here!" he shouted. "I activate my Action Spell, Reflect Respond! When my monster battles an opponent's monster, my monster's ATK becomes equal to your monster's ATK plus 100!" he declared, and Black-Winged Dragon was charged with power as it's ATK skyrocketed to 6100.

"Sorry! But no dice!" Yugo retorted. "When Crystal Wing battles, he gains ATK equal to your monster's ATK!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK increased to an impossible 12100, and he roared as the two dragons charged each other. "No way," Crow breathed in horror. "Twelve thousand one hundred ATK?" he gasped.

The two dragons clashed - and Black-Winged was instantly defeated, shockwaves of energy rippling in all directions as the black dragon vanished. Crow's Life Points were instantly reduced to zero, and his Duel Disk beeped.

"After an incredible clash between dragons, Yugo Hyuki is our winner! How exciting!" Melissa declared, and the crowd cheered.

Yugo breathed in sharply as he came to, the green light in his eyes fading until they were normal. "Uh, what just happened?" he sheepishly asked.

"Good Duel," Crow offered him as he sped past. "Thanks! You too!" Yugo hollered after him. "Does that mean I won?" he wondered out loud.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Since it's not yet been revealed what Yugo's surname is, I just called him 'Yugo Hyuri'. If he gets a canon surname revealed, I'll change it.**

 **Anyway, Crow Accel Synchro Summoned Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon! Can I top the sheer awesomeness of the plays in the last three Duels with the final Duel of the quarterfinals? . . . Given it's Sergey versus Yuzu, probably not. XD But oh well. I got Shinji crushing Shay with an awesome Synchro, then Yuya destroying Shinsei's Accel Synchro with a combination of Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum, and finally Yugo and Crow facing off with crazy awesome Synchro dragons! Power to the Synchro! XD**

 **Also, can anyone guess who the voice in Crow's head is? I'll be very impressed if anyone gets it right.**

 **I agree, Leafeon12, and thanks!**

 **Peace!**


	15. Immortal Victory! Stop Obelisk Force!

Chapter 14: Immortal Victory! Stop the Obelisk Force!

"Wait, you're telling me that some evil school from another dimension called Academia invaded two other dimensions and now they're targeting us?" Crow demanded in shock. "That's what I've heard. And those ruins in the Xyz Dimension looked pretty banged up," Yugo nodded.

"I'll go to the trash facility and -" Crow was interrupted by a phone ringing in his pocket. "Going fast! Makes me feel alive! My heart beats! In hyperdrive!" his ringtone sounded. Crow hastily answered it. "Yello?"

"Crow! We need help! There's scary people on big hang gliders all over the city!" Frank shouted, looking at Amanda and Tanner, who were watching the sky above, which contained a flock of people flying bright orange hang-gliders.

"What?" Crow stiffened. Yugo paled. "Orange hang gliders . . that's Obelisk Force," he gulped.

In a flash, the orange-haired Duelist was remounting his D-Wheel. The two burly men, who had been waiting for Crow to finish talking to Yugo, started in surprise and began to move towards him. "Oi! Stop! You're coming with us like the rest of the losers!" one of them shouted.

"Like hell I am!" Crow retorted. "My kids are in trouble, and I'm sure as hell not just gonna sit around!" he declared, and as he did, a red mark appeared on his naked forearm. A mark that closely resembled a dragon's head.

Crow gunned his D-Wheel's engine and sped off. "What? Where's Crow Hogan going?" Melissa frowned in confusion, but shrugged. "Eh, he's a loser, it doesn't matter. Now, in a few minutes, it'll be time for the last Duel of the semi-finals! Yuzu Boyle versus Sergey Volkov!"

"What?" Yugo demanded. "We're being invaded and they're continuing the tournament? Urgh . . someone's gonna have to defend the city. But who? Where could I find several strong Duelists capable of taking on the Obelisk Force now?" Yugo wondered.

His gaze settled on the door losers were taken through after they lost in the Cup.

"It's time for you to go back to your room," one of the bodyguards commanded,. "No, wait. I want you to take me to see the losers," Yugo commanded.

The two looked at each other. "Why?" one of them questioned.

"I, uh," He hastily thought up a half-believeable lie. "I want to gloat about my victory," he rushed out.

Once again, they looked at each other. Eventually one shrugged, the other nodded and they looked at him with a nod. "Very well. Come with us,"

X

Yuya waited in boredom, alternating between looking out the window and gazing at Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon. "A Synchro . . . how did that happen?" he wondered, stroking his little dragon, who snoozed peacefully in his lap. He gazed out across the City, lit up with lights against the slowly setting sun. "It's a strange place," he settled on, before spotting something silhouetted against the sky. "Is that a fleet of hang-gliders?" he frowned, squinting - and then he stopped dead. "Those are Obelisk Force hang-gliders," he gulped. "They're launching their assault on Synchro Dimension,"

Picking up the snoozing dragonet, he put his Deck back together and strapped his Duel Disk on, before crossing to the door. "Hello? Someone? I need to be let out right now!"

"I'm not allowed," a muffled voice responded from the other side.

"Please. People might be in trouble out there. I need to go help them," Yuya begged, tucking Junior's sleeping form into the inside of his coat.

There was no response. Yuya sighed, despondent.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Sam's young face peered up at him. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" he whispered, letting Yuya through. The boy nodded his gratitude. "Thanks,"

He turned to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Yuya," he quietly said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yuya turned back to him. "You did well in your Duel today," he quietly responded.

Yuya paused, and nodded. "Thank you,"

X

"I'll meet you two back here in half an hour. I'm gonna go find the other people who lost and gloat," Yugo grinned at his bodyguards as soon as the elevator doors that led into the trash facility opened, and he strode through them at as rapid a pace as he could manage. "Hey, wait!" one shouted, but he ducked behind a machine and was immediately sprinting to escape them.

"That was close," he breathed once he stopped, getting his bearings and looking around. "Okay. Where are the losers," he trailed off at the sight of a certain purple-haired girl.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air in excitement and rushing towards the girl, pure delight breaking across his face.

Selena turned in surprise, before frowning and holding out her fist. Yugo's face collided with it, knocking him backwards and sending him sprawling onto the floor as a result of his own forwards momentum.

"Not you again," she snorted.

"You," a voice came from the other side of the trash line. "It's your fault I'm in this dump!" the man who had once been referred to as Duel Chaser 227 shouted.

"Oh, give it a rest. Our dimension's being invaded and you're going on about your own misfortune. Shut up!" Yugo fumed.

"What do you mean, the dimension's being invaded?" Gong came over and questioned.

"Obelisk Force," Yugo spat.

In an instant, Flare and Shun were rushing over at the sound of the hated enemy. "Obelisk Force? Here?" Flare demanded. "Yeah," Yugo nodded. "I knew that the people who had lost in the Cup were the best bet if I was gonna get anyone to get out there and help,"

"But how will we do that? We're stuck in the trash facilities. Security's everywhere," 227 pointed out.

As one, Flare, Shun and Selena raised their Duel Disks, Shun and Selena with serious frowns and Flare with a wicked smile. "Security's nothing compared to Obelisk Force," Selena shook her head. "If we can't break out of here, we don't deserve to fight against those bastards!" Shun agreed.

"But that won't happen," Flare finished. "You two start clearing a route, I'll go find Gong and Sawatari. And maybe those Shinsei and Megan guys too,"

"What about me?" 227 demanded. "Distract as much of Security as possible. Hell, take over this place for all I care," Shun shrugged, before chasing after Selena.

"Take over the trash facility, huh?" 227 thought to himself. "There's loads of disgruntled ex-Security members down here. If I can get them all together, we could stage a coup and take over this place," he realised. "Maybe that Shinji kid was onto something. All for one and one for all!"

"I'd better get back to the bodyguards before they start thinking something's wrong," Yugo decided, turning to leave, before looking back at 227. "Don't let us down, okay?" He gestured up at the office that Gallager occupied. "Next time I come down here, I want to see you sitting in that office,"

227 saluted. "Yes sir! As of right now, I am Ex-Security Revolutionary No. #001!"

Yugo whistled through his teeth at the somewhat overblown name. "Try 007. It sounds more badass,"

"Yes sir! Attention all Ex-Security! The time has come to make our stand! Stand with me, my friends, and we will take over this place!"

Yugo blinked in surprise as he began walking back towards the elevator. "Wow, get that guy revved up and he can really get going," he observed, somewhat in awe.

X

"Everybody, please welcome our last Duelists! Sergey Volkov and Yuzu Boyle!" Melissa declared as the two sped into the track.

"You planning on saying anything?" Yuzu asked her opponent, and Sergei merely grunted in response. "I'll take that as a no," she snorted.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Melissa declared, and the two sped off down the track.

Sergey's oversized D-Wheel had a far more powerful engine than Yuzu's did, so he rapidly outpaced her. "My turn," he passionlessly commented.

"I've gotta be careful against this guy. He beat Shinji in a single turn," Yuzu thought to herself.

"I activate my Field Spell, Earthbound Prison," Sergey rumbled. Once again, the track crackled with multicoloured lines of energy and turned black as grasping hands erupted from the ground on either side of the track.

"While there is a Field Spell on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper from my hand," he continued, and a tall black figure arrived, armed with a broom. "I now Normal Summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker from my hand," he continued, and a shorter black person appeared on the floor, slowly and resolutely shambling down a line of energy.

"I tune my Level 3 Tuner monster Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker to my Level 5 Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper," The Synchro Summon was processed, and a tall, genie-like figure appeared from the black energy pillar. 3 + 5 = 8.

"Appear, Crimson Mefist," Sergey growled, and the genie-like monster was revealed to be a tall goblin dressed like a stage magician with a sadistically playful smirk on his green face and a bottom half that was nothing but a trail of energy. Crimson Mefist was Summoned and laughed maniacally, displaying 2800 ATK.

"Oh my gosh . . . where did Sergey get that card? It was supposed to be destroyed," Melissa shivered in horror.

X

Jean-Michael nodded to himself. "It was extremely difficult to get that shadow card, even for me, Sergey. Do not waste it,"

The chief of Security paused as an alert registered on his screen. "Sir? We might have a problem! There are strangely dressed people appearing all over the City!" one of his officers shouted as there was an explosion in the distance.

Jean-Michael's eyes widened in shock and worry. "Obelisk Force. They're invading already? This can't be happening, not now, not now! Mobilise all Security forces! I want every last officer out there yesterday!"

X

"You ready?" Shun asked Selena. She nodded, frowning at the mob of Security in their way, blocking the entrance. The two were crouching behind a corner, making sure they couldn't be seen.

"We go on three," he declared, and she nodded again. "One. Two,"

Suddenly, in a single movement, the entire mob turned and rushed out the door. "New orders! The City is being invaded! We must defend our home!" one of them shouted.

Shun paused in surprise. Selena looked around the corner and nodded. "Convenient,"

A moment later, Gong, Sawatari and Flare, the latter of which was carrying her backpack full of cards, accompanied by Shinsei and Megan, arrived. "Where's ninja boy?" the black Duelist asked. "Probably with Declan and Reiji," Gong shrugged.

"Where are they? I'm gonna pound those Obelisk Force bastards into the ground!" Sawatari declared.

Selena looked at Shinsei and Megan in curiosity. "So, you two came to help," she commented, and they nodded. "I guess it just sounded like fun, eh partner?" Megan shrugged with a grin, clapping Shinsei on the back. The blue-haired Duelist nodded with a smile. "I was getting bored,"

"This is not a matter of fun. This is no game. This is life and death," Selena glared at them as the group chased Security up the ramp, soon emerging and looking out across the city.

"Aww, come on. How bad could it be?" Shinsei shrugged.

Behind them, a massive explosion sounded as a huge monster appeared. The Ancient Gear Chaos Giant crushed a building underfoot as it appeared against the skyline.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the trash facility," Megan gulped.

"How are we gonna get all the way over there?" Sawatari demanded.

Flare looked around, and realised that they were standing outside a Security building. And someone had left the ground floor garage door open. "I think I've got an idea," she grinned.

X

Yuri stood atop a tall building and looked around. "So. They've arrived. I do wonder if the Professor decided to let our little dragon out to play this time," he mused to himself, but shrugged. "Well, I haven't got anything in particular to do. Might as well kick back and watch the fireworks,"

X

Crow skidded the Blackbird III to a halt outside his house, dismounting and rushing inside. The man breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Frank, Amanda and Tanner huddled together underneath a window. "Crow!" Tanner cheered, letting go of the others and rushing over, hugging his leg. "Hey, hey, get off, okay?" Crow demanded with a relieved smile.

"Who are they?" Amanda asked. "Obelisk Force," Crow fumed. He looked out the window and saw a pair of Ancient Gear Chaos Giants. "We can't stay here," he decided. "Come on. We've gotta go see what's happening,"

"How?" Frank frowned.

Crow smiled at his kids. "Remember when I used to take you all for little drives on my D-Wheel?"

X

"I end my turn," Sergei declared, Crimson Mefist cackling evilly, and Yuzu drew. As she did, she spotted the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants on the skyline. "What the heck is that thing?"

"Irrelevant. Take your turn," her opponent demanded.

"Okay," she gulped, intimidated by the large man.

"In case anyone doesn't know, Crimson Mefist is one of a small amount of cards created several years ago as part of an experiment to create monsters capable of inflicting real damage. It backfired horribly, often killing the test subjects. They were discontinued instantly, but a small amount escaped to the general public. I don't know how or why Sergey has it but it's bad news for us all," Melissa gulped.

"Oh dear," Yuzu breathed. "I play Polymerizarion, and fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Solo the Melodious Songstress in my hand," Yuzu decided, as her two singers pirouetted out of her hand and into the fusion vortex. "Appear, Schuberta, the Melodious Maestra!" the girl commanded, and a large singer dressed in orange and black appeared, chorusing a deep note of 2400 ATK.

"I activate Schuberta's effect! By banishing three cards from either Graveyard, she gains 200 ATK for each!" Yuzu commanded. "I banish Earthbound Prisoners Line Walker and Stone Sweeper from your Grave, and Aria from mine!" she added, and the three cards were removed from the game as Schuberta's voice increased in pitch, boosting her ATK to 3000.

"Schuberta! Attack Crimson Mefist!" Yuzu commanded.

Sergei snatched an Action Card from mid-air. "I play Miracle. My monster is indestructible and battle damage is halved," he explained as his Life Points dropped to 3900.

"I end my turn," Yuzu glared at her opponent, who emotionlessly drew.

"My turn," he decided. As he did, a screen popped open, revealing Jean-Michael's stern face. "Obelisk Force is invading! Finish the girl off and go help Security!" he commanded, a note of panic being expressed in his usually calm voice.

"Yes sir," Sergey nodded. "I Set a monster in face-down defence position and equip Crimson Mefist with Mist Body," A Set card appeared, and Mefist's body became hazy and translucent, like mist. "Through the effect of Mist Body, Crimson Mefist cannot be destroyed in battle. I end my turn,"

"Alright! My turn! Draw!" Yuzu frowned.

"During your Standby Phase, Crimson Mefist deals you 300 damage for every card you control," the muscular man declared. The monster cackled and snapped his fingers, taking 300 points from Yuzu's Life.

"Since I can't destroy Crimson Mefist, I'll destroy your other monster. Go, Schuberta!" she commanded, and her monster obeyed, unleashing a powerful blast of sound.

The face-down monster briefly revealed a short white figure wearing a jet pack before it was vanished. "When Absolute King Back Jack is destroyed by battle, I can excavate the top three cards of my Deck and place them on top of the Deck in any order," Sergey responded. Three cards were revealed from the top of his Deck; Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper, Ring of Destruction and Giant Trunade.

Sergey placed first Giant Trunade, then Ground Keeper, then Ring of Destruction. "I activate Back Jack's Graveyard effect. By banishing him, I excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Trap Card, it is Set to my field," He pulled the Ring of Destruction from the top of his deck, and it was instantly Set to his field. "That card can be activated this turn. So I activate Ring of Destruction. I destroy Schuberta and we both take damage equal to her ATK,"

A flaming collar appeared on Schuberta's neck, which exploded, taking her 3000 ATK points out of both Yuzu and Sergey's Life Points. Sergey was reduced to 900, while Yuzu was left with 700.

"Just like against Tsukikage, Sergey uses Ring of Destruction to inspflict major damage!" Melissa gulped.

Yuzu gulped. "I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position, set two cards and end my turn -"

"Crimson Mefist's effect! Every time you Set a card, you take 300 damage!" Sergey added, and she winced as her Life Points were cut further, reduced to 100.

"Turn end," Yuzu managed to stammer out, frantically searching for an Action Card.

"My turn! Draw!" Sergey declared. "I immediately end my turn,"

"What?" Yuzu asked in shock. "Crimson Mefist inflicts damage during my Standby Phase," she realised, failing to take the card offered by her Deck. The fiendish Synchro monster cackled as the D-Wheels' onboard computers forced her into the Standby Phase, and Mefist charged.

In a flash, Yuzu remembered what Melissa had said. "It backfired horribly, often killing the test subjects,"

"No! No!" she shrieked, frantically twisting the handlebars of her bike and trying to get away from the horrible monster.

In her panic, she didn't realise until it was too late that she had driven off the side of the highway. Her speeding bike arced through the air and crashed into the side of a nearby office building, obliterating the desks and furniture.

"Oh no! In a desperate attempt to escape Blood Mefist, Yuzu's driven off the highway and crashed!" Melissa gasped. "Quick! Get someone to go check if she's okay!"

"Good work. Now, go destroy Obelisk Force," Jean-Michael commanded Sergey, who wordlessly obeyed, speeding away on his D-Wheel as the Duel was interrupted.

X

"I hope no one misses the D-Wheel I borrowed from the garage," Yuya gulped as he sped down the roads of the Commons dwellings, Junior tucked into his jacket and the boy blissfully unaware of Yuzu's current situation.

As he watched, a Chaos a Giant fired at a building, causing a massive explosion. "Obelisk Force," Yuya fumed. "I won't let them get away with this,"

Just then, he heard a massive, echoing dragon's roar. "What was that? Was that Flare? Is she fighting Obelisk Force too?" Yuya frowned.

X

The car the seven Duelists had 'borrowed' bounced along the highway, accelerating through the hexagonal grid towards the part of the city where Obelisk Force was wreaking havoc. Shinsei was in the driver's seat - he was the only one apart from Flare capable of driving a car, and the redhead wanted to save her strength - with Gong riding shotgun on the grounds that if he sat in the back his muscular frame would take up too much space, with the other three crammed into the back. Shay and Selena had commandeered the last D-Wheel left in the racks and were driving behind them.

"Enjoying yourself back there, Sawatari?" Gong grinned back at his teammate, crushed as he was between Flare and Megan.

"Normally I wouldn't complain, but seriously! You two both desperately need to go on a diet!" the blonde protested.

Seconds later, there was an ugly bruise adorning the boy's left cheek courtesy of Flare, and Megan had her pistol pressed against his other cheek. "Now, partner, are y'all gonna take that back or do I have to be insulted enough to pull this 'ere trigger?" the cowgirl demanded with a furious smile. "I take it back, I take it back!" Sawatari squeaked. "Good choice,"

Everyone paused and looked up as an amplified dragon roar echoed through the sky - everyone except Flare, who, for some reason, closed her eyes tight and clutched her head in pain. "Flare? What's wrong?" Gong frowned, seeing his friend's pain.

"I don't know," she muttered, massaging her temples with one hand as the sound died and clutching at her Deck in her Duel Disk with the other. "I just feel like there's suddenly something - I dunno, alright? Just something really bad,"

"Sounds like we need to find whatever made that roar," Shinsei commented. "I think it came from that direction," he added, turning the car into a street to the right.

Megan poked her head out of the window and gulped. "Ah, guys? That big dragon wasn't there before, right?"

Everyone craned their necks to look out the window, and in unison their eyes widened. Above them in the sky was a massive two-headed cyan dragon with two glowing blue eyes on either head and a pair of long tails whipping in every direction, its massive wings kicking up gale-force winds. An amplified voice echoed down from the dragon. " _TWIN BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!_ " With that command, both heads opened their mouths and fired massive pillars of blue energy from their mouths.

One of the lasers cut through the support pillar holding the section of highway in front of the car in place, and Shinsei instantly slowed the car to a halt just in time. As the chunk of highway collapsed under its own weight, the road in front of them was torn away with it, leaving the vehicle metres from a gaping hole. "We're gonna need to backtrack," Megan off-handedly commented.

Further conversation was halted as the huge dragon swept down towards them. Shinsei floored the reverse pedal, backing the car away in horror as the great monster bore down on them until it was hovering right in front of them, its four bright blue eyes vehemently glaring at them.

Then, to their surprise, one of the heads lowered itself, touching its forehead to the jagged edge of the highway. A small figure who had been perched on the dragon's back slid down the long, scaly neck and regained their feet atop the head, calmly walking across their monster's brow before jumping onto the highway.

Sawatari's jaw dropped. He looked at the girl, then looked at Flare, then looked back at the newcomer.

Gong had a similar reaction, but his response was more resigned than shocked. "Great. More people with the same face," he complained.

Wordlessly, Flare opened the car door and got out, staring down the girl who, other than her bright blue eyes and windswept, spiky white hair that fell around her back and shoulders in place of Flare's orange irises and orange-and-red hair styled upwards the shape of a flame, had an angular, vaguely draconic face that was an exact duplicate of Flare's. She wore a uniform like the one Selena had once worn, but hers had the sleeves rolled up and the shirt partially unbuttoned, exposing her neck, and it was coloured Obelisk Force-blue instead of Selena's red. The two-headed dragon behind her vanished into rapidly dissipating polygons, and she smirked as Flare frowned. "Oh hello! I'm Kisara. It really is a pleasure to destroy you," she 'greeted' them.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my face?" the redhead demanded.

"I could ask you the same question. But I didn't know I had a counterpart in Synchro Dimension," the other girl simpered with half-closed, smug eyes.

"I'm not from Synchro Dimension," Flare growled, and _the dragon within her growled, angry with this smiling psychopath that dared to share her face._

"Oh? Then let me guess, you're one of those half-cocked goons Declan brought with him from Standard to help fight the Fusion armies," Kisara snorted with a slight eye-roll.

"I am from Heartland!" the redhead barked, clenching her fists.

The newcomer seemed genuinely surprised at this. "Really? Well this is an unexpected bonus. I missed out on all the fun my friends had hunting down the Xyz scum a couple of months ago, so I'm gonna relish the chance to try it out for myself," she sadistically smiled, arming her sword-shaped Duel Disk. "You know, I heard the fireworks were spectacular. But I guess you'd know. You were there to watch your city _burn_ , after all,"

Flare clenched her teeth and armed her own Duel Disk. "You wanna see a firework? I'm the goddamn Black Flare! Number three on your wanted list! You are dead!"

"The Black Flare herself? What a rare treat, oh, this is going to be delicious," the girl grinned, a maleficent light appearing in her blue eyes "Well, I am Kisara. Kisara Akaba. Let's Duel,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is a real BOMB. :)**

 **If anyone's wondering, I basically think that everyone has interdimensional counterparts. It really isn't that difficult to imagine. I personally think there's a very close facial resemblance between Shinji and Sawatari - and possibly Allen Kozuki, but I haven't seen enough of him to make up my mind either way on that one. And if you give Reed Pepper a tan and a few yellow marks on his face, boom, Crow Hogan. Not to mention Yusho Sakaki and Enjoy Chojiro.**

 **Also, Flare and Kisara do have 'Synchro and Standard' counterparts, and they're** ** _both_** **minor canon characters. Can anyone guess who?**

 **And finally . . . . yes, Crow's phone ringtone is the 5D's opening theme 'Hyper Drive'. XD**

 **No original cards and only one review. Sorry;**

 **Thanks for the support, Leafeon. I won't say anything juuuuuust yet, but I CAN tell you that the next Friendship Cup match in a couple of chapters (because obviously when you're being invaded by another dimension the best thing to do is hold a card game tournament) is going to be Shinji VS Sergey. Make of that as you will.**

 **Peace! :)**


	16. Ancient Feud Reborn! Red Vs Blue!

Chapter 15: Ancient Feud Reborn! Red Vs. Blue!

The connection was established between the two Duel Disks. "How about I take the first move?" Kisara suggested with a sly smile.

"Works for me," the redhead responded as her friends looked on. "Kick her all the way back to Fusion, Flare," Shun growled.

"I'll be fine here, you guys. Go stop Obelisk Force," Flare commanded. Selena paused, squinting at the white-haired girl. "Why do you look familiar?"

"Maybe we're related?" Kisara off-handedly shrugged. "But I don't think it matters much either way. Unless you want me to take you on after I card this little girl?"

"No thanks," Selena uneasily shook her head as she remembered where she knew Kisara from. "You know her?" Gong asked, and Selena nodded. "It was a long time ago, in Academia. She just appeared one day, out of nowhere, and started acting like she owned the place. Then again, given her parentage and Duelling skills, she basically did,"

 _X_

 _Selena stormed down the hallway towards the Professor's room, almost bumping into someone as she passed. "Why, hello my dear Selena," Edo Phoenix greeted her as he passed by, but she brushed him off and continued on her route._

 _Eventually she reached the large white doors that led into the Professor's room, and paused as she noticed they were slightly ajar. She peered in, making sure that she could not be noticed, and spotted the tall, bald man sitting in an armchair with a young, blue-eyed girl with long white hair perched on his knee. "So, Kisara, how do you like Academia?" Leo asked the girl, and she happily giggled. "It's really cool! There's a lot of new people here to play with!"_

 _Leo chuckled. "Yes, yes there are. And I'm sure you'll get along just fine with all of them. Just make sure you don't break your toys,"_

 _Selena paused, she had never seen the Professor act so . . . fatherly before. Could it be possible that this white-haired girl was his daughter? They didn't look much alike, but maybe she looked like her mother, not her father, or maybe she was adopted?_

 _Sighing and knowing that she shouldn't interrupt such a nice family moment for her own selfish desires, she left and resolved to come back another time._

 _X_

 _Later, in the cafeteria, the rumour mill was running wild. "Did you hear the Professor has a daughter enrolling here soon?" "Who is she?" "Where did she come from?" "I didn't know he had kids!" "Is she good?" "Is she hot?"_

 _Selena fumed as she took her seat next to one of her friends, a girl named Asuka. "So, what's this about Professor Akaba's daughter?" the brunette instantly asked. "Beats me, but I saw her earlier. She's young for this place in my opinion, thirteen max, so she has to be good," the girl shrugged, biting into her chicken._

 _"Wow. She has to be good if they're letting her enrol a year early," Asuka wondered with a smile. "I hope I get to Duel her,"_

 _Selena shrugged. "You'll probably have to get in line with every pervert in the school for a chance like that, but go ahead. Not my head on the line,"_

 _X_

 _Asuna yelped as the final blow from Kisara's great two-headed dragon knocked her backwards, reducing her Life Points to zero. The monster disappeared as the Solid Vision system was shut down and Kisara walked over, outstretching her hand for a shake as Selena watched on._

 _"That was a really fun Duel!" the white-haired girl grinned, and Asuka offered both her handshake and her assistance in recovering her footing. "Those Cyber Angels of yours are a bit weird, but cool all the same. Maybe I should try Ritual Summon,"_

 _"Thanks, but they're not much compared to your dragons," Asuka returned the compliment._

 _X_

"She wasn't just good," Selena shivered. "They didn't let her take part in the attacks on Xyz and Standard because they were worried that if they let her go, by the time she was finished there wouldn't be anything left to conquer,"

"Someone like that?" Shun gulped. "Be careful, Flare," he recommended, and she nodded, having heard Selena's recount.

"Oh, so I'm well-known even amongst Xyz scum, am I? Good to know my reputation precedes me," Kisara grinned. "I Normal Summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue from my hand," A tall lady that actually bore a surprising resemblance to Kisara herself, but with longer hair and dressed in some sort of robe appeared in front of her. 0 ATK.

"I end my turn," Kisara grinned.

"My turn, draw," Flare cautiously drew her card. She had summoned a 0-ATK monster in Attack mode with no back row at all. That was unnerving in itself.

"I Normal Summon Grieving Witch of Red-Eyes from my hand, and activate her effect. When she is Normal Summoned, I can add one 'Red-Eyes' card from my Deck to my hand," Flare played her card, and the monster that had once been The Unhappy Maiden appeared for her, 1600 ATK. "I add Red-Eyes Wyvern," she decided, taking the card from her Deck.

"Grieving Witch's effect lets me Normal Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my hand!" Flare added. "So I normal Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Her slim Level 4 dragon appeared, roaring its 1700 ATK.

"She has a vulnerable monster with 0 ATK in Attack Position on her field. Someone like her wouldn't make such a basic mistake. She's planning something for when I attack. But I won't let it happen," Flare resolved.

"I tune my Level 1 Tuner monster Grieving Witch of Red-Eyes to my Level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern!" she declared. Four stars, one ring.

"Come forth, polar patriot of balance and order! Synchro Summon! Become one as two in perfect harmony! Level 5! Armades, Keeper of Boundaries!"

A slim, tall blue figure appeared, holding out both arms like a set of scales. One glowed with a warm red light, the other cold and blue.

"Armades! Attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Flare grinned.

"You're going to regret that," Kisara smirked, but paused. The button she was pressing on her Duel Disk refused to activate. "When Armades battles, you can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step," Flare grinned. "I knew you had something planned, so I took steps to counter your counter,"

"You preempted me?" Kisara hotly demanded, barely even flinching as more than half of her Life Points were cut away in a single blow. "How dare you?!"

"What, is daddy's girl having trouble now that she's out in the real world?" Flare mockingly cooed.

"Hmph!" Kisara stomped her foot petulantly.

"This isn't right," Selena paused. "She should be way more powerful,"

"Maybe she's faking," Shun suggested.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Flare declared as, satisfied that their friend could hold their own against this new threat, Shinsei turned the car around and drove away, taking Gong, Sawatari and Megan with him. Shun made to leave too but Selena halted him. "She may well need help yet,"

Kisara grinned as she drew her card. "Draw. I activate my Field Spell, Mausoleum of White,"

Behind her, a large shrine rose into existence, glowing pure white. "Mausoleum of White lets me Normal Summon a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner in addition to my Normal Summon for the turn. So I Normal Summon Priestess with Eyes of Blue from my hand," she declared, and a tall woman dressed in a blue dress appeared with a curtesy and a smile.

"I activate the effect of Sage Knight with Eyes of Blue in my hand. By discarding him to the Grave, I target Priestess and send her to the Grave too, in order to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck! Appear, great white dragon with eyes of blue!" she declared, and with a thunderous roar the mighty white dragon appeared.

"Now Priestess' effect activates! When she's targeted by an effect, I can add two Blue-Eyes monsters from my Deck to my hand! I add another copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon!" she declared, adding the two cards to her hand. "By revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon! Appear!" she commanded, and a monster that resembled her first dragon, but was slimmer and had larger wings appeared to join the scene. Another 3000 ATK.

Flare cursed.

"Blue-Eyeses! Attack!" Kisara commanded with a gleeful smile, and her dragons happily obeyed. Alternate obliterated Armades, and Blue-Eyes charged its breath attack. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The redhead cartwheeled out of the way, narrowly dodging a wall of blue energy that, combined with the 700 damage she had taken from Armades' destruction, cut her Life Points to a mere 300.

"I Set two cards and end my turn!"

"That's her strength," Selena nodded. "Her father gave her a Deck that's capable of using Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, but she's really good at rapidly Summoning monsters with insane amounts of ATK,"

"I noticed. My turn! Draw!" Flare barked. The dragon within her roared at the blue-eyed challenger as she looked at her card. "Red-Eyes, you're here. Perfect. Now let's teach her a lesson," she grinned.

"Using the Scale 2 Legendary Black Crystal and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Parabola dragon I set the Pendulum Scale!" she declared, using two of the six cards in her hand to set the scale as her two monsters rose into the air in pillars of blue light.

"Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, in the dragon's eye! Write my victory across the sky!" A flaming wormhole appeared between the scales as Flare chanted, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared as it emerged. "Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night!" she chanted. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Her dragon roared as it appeared on the field. "I now activate Legendary Black Crystal's Pendulum effect, and return it to the hand!" The Pendulum monster vanished, and Flare instantly placed its card next to Red-Eyes. "I Normal Summon Legendary Black Crystal from my hand!" Level 1, 300 ATK. "Now, I tune my Level 1 Tuner monster Legendary Black Crystal to my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" One ring, seven stars. 1 + 7 = 8.

"Display your strength, dragon of two forms! Unite into one body with Synchro Summon and prove your prominence! Arise, Level 8! Black Brutdrago!" Flare's huge black Synchro dragon appeared. 3000 ATK. "I activate Black Brutdrago's effect! By discarding a Gemini monster I destroy a Spell or Trap on the field! I discard Gemini General to destroy Mausoleum of White!" she commanded. Gemini General appeared, sacrificing itself to give Brutdrago strength, and it loosed a burst of purple energy from it's mouth, destroying the Field Spell.

"I now activate Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon's Pendulum Effect! All my Dragons permanently gain 200 ATK!" she added, and with a cheerful roar Parabola leant Brutdrago his strength.

"She's going toe to toe with the Blue Burst and matching her every move," Selena breathed in amazement.

"The Blue Burst?" Flare snorted. "Do you seriously call yourself that?" she sceptically demanded. "It'll make sense in a few minutes," Kisara confidently smirked.

"Yeah, right. Brutdrago! Attack Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon!" the redhead commanded, but her opponent shook her head. "During your turn, I can Tribute Alternate to Special Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand," she grinned. Alternate vanished and was replaced by a duplicate of the first dragon. "Fine. Take your pick, Brutdrago. Either one'll do," Flare gestured to her dragon, who eagerly charged and crushed the dragon on the left. "Turn end!"

"Alright then. You know, this is fun. It's almost a shame that I have to crush you now," Kisara sighed despondently as she drew her card. "Three hundred Life Points left and a monster with only thirty-two hundred ATK. How sad," she sighed.

"Fusion bastard. Black Brutdrago can take on anything you have to offer," Flare snorted and her dragon roared in agreement.

"Oh really? Well, let's see what you want to do about this," Kisara smirked. "I play Dragon's Mirror. By banishing any number of Fusion Materials from my field and Grave, I Fusion Summon using them all as Material. And Alternate's name is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon while in the Grave," she grinned, removing the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon from her Duel Disk, then selecting a card from her Extra Deck and placing it on her Duel Disk.

A huge purple mirror appeared, the three dragons reflected in it, before the reflections rippled and slowly merged into one, becoming a single massive three-headed blue dragon. "I call you, my ultimate monster! Fusion Summon! True and perfect embodiment of my self!" A resounding clap echoed from her palms as the mirror first cracked, then shattered, releasing the impossibly massive three-headed monster into reality. Kisara's eyes shone bright blue and her hair was blown upwards in a sudden updraft as white energy surged upwards around her feet. "Awaken, revitalised ultimate power! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Flare's eyes widened in horror at the display. She knew what it meant, she had seen it before. "If something like that happens here," she trailed off in horror.

X

"They didn't let her take part in the attacks on Xyz and Standard because they were worried that if they let her go, by the time she was finished there wouldn't be anything left to conquer," Selena said in worry.

X

"That's what Selena meant. A Spirit Unison with a monster with that kind of power," She shivered, and as if sensing her desire, her Extra Deck expelled a black card. "Flare Metal . . the original one," she noticed, clutching at her card for comfort, remembering the last time she had seen this happen

 _On a video recording of something she had done herself._

The great three-headed dragon roared, making Flare's Synchro monster seem pitiful in comparison. _The dragon in her chest shivered. It was afraid._ A Solid Vision pop-up revealed 4500 ATK. "I've lost the Duel. There's nothing I can do about that," Flare shivered with her dragon. "But I can make sure that I don't fall here and now, and that this city will survive,"

Slowly, Kisara's body was beginning to glow with white energy. "This is it!" she shrieked in excitement as her eyes became like blue spotlights. "The ultimate power to seal your doom!"

Suddenly, a jolt hit her left arm. She looked down - and saw that a metal rope had clamped itself to her Duel Disk. "What?" she demanded, looking to see the cord was connecting her and Flare's Duel Disks. "You win the Duel, I'll give you that!" Flare shouted at her opponent, pressing a button. "But I won't let you seal me into a card, or use that monster to destroy this city!" she added, as a bolt of electricity surged from her Duel Disk to Kisara's, instantly overloading the circuitry and frying its processors. In a second, it was reduced to junk.

The Solid Vision uplink died in an instant, and with it Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, vanishing from the sky like a bad memory. "What? No! No!" Kisara shrieked, her body still glowing with white energy. "You will not rob me of this victory!"

Flare watched in horror as the girl's long white hair swayed and began to flare up in worrying shapes. She turned to Selena and Shun, who were watching the display with a mixture of fear and fascination. Kisara stepped forwards, howling in bestial fury, and the power surging through her body sent cracks running through the broken parts of the road.

"We should go. Now," the redhead told her two companions. In an instant Selena had broken free of her terror, and Shun followed, kick-starting the engine on the stolen Security D-Wheel as the two girls mounted behind him.

The three sped off into the night, running away from the monstrous girl trying to pursue them.

X

"Go, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei! Attack those giants!" Gong commanded, and his ace monster charged, swinging its pikestaff and smashing a hole in the chest of an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.

Mirromages swarmed the balustrades of Shinsei's Mirromage Siege Weapon Catastrophe, the Kaleidoscopic Castle as it pulled up nearby Gongenzaka. "Need a lift?" the blue-haired boy offered, leaning out of his rolling castle's window. "Much appreciated," the man nodded, accepting Shinsei's outstretched arm and being lifted into the castle. "What happened to the car?"

X

"Yee-haw!" Megan cheered as she charged the stolen police car towards a squad of Obelisk Force goons, scattering them like bowling pins. "Six Shooter Silver Star!" she commanded, signalling her favourite Xyz monster, who was crouching on top of the car. "Pick 'em off one by one, partner!" Gunshots filled the air as the soldiers scattered in all directions.

X

"Abyss Actor Big Star! Let's put on a show they'll never forget!" Sawatari commanded, and his troupe of undead actors charged into battle against a platoon of Ancient Gear Knights, smashing them into dust.

"Save some for me!" Crow added as he pulled up on his D-Wheel, Frank, Amanda and Tanner clutching on behind him. "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! Attack and destroy them!" His semi-mechanical avian warrior screeched and charged, beheading an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant.

"Awesome!" the kids cheered.

X

"I just hope Security won't want it back," Shinsei shrugged as Catastrophe, the Kaleidoscopic Castle pulled up in front of another Chaos Giant. "Go, everyone! Kaleidoscopic Cannon Annihilation!"

The drawbridge lowered, and a long cannon appeared from the gap, which fired, piercing the Giant through its chest. Seconds later, the monster exploded.

"Good shot," Gong nodded.

X

"Selena's out there?" Jean-Michael's eyes widened in anger. "I had hoped to keep her locked in the trash facility!" he growled, clenching his fists and glaring at the black bishop that represented her on the chessboard.

"Attention Security! You must apprehend this girl! She is a dangerous member of the invaders!" Jean-Michael commanded his troops, uploading a picture of Selena to his troops' headsets.

"Sir!"

X

"I won't let you do to this city what you did to my home! Consider this my revenge! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon! Eternal Avenge!" Shun commanded, riding on the back of his great white bird after separating from Flare and Selena, raining down destruction on his enemies. The Raidraptor's wings flared, creating a massive holographic replication of the double 'R' Raidraptor crest, before unleashing a hellish blast of energy at the nearest Giant.

A few blocks away, Selena was having a similar measure of success. "Lunalight Cat Dancer! You know what to do!" she declared, and her monster pierced the men she had once thought of as her comrades.

She turned - and blanched at the sight of several ranks of Security facing her down. "We have been ordered to bring you in for questioning!" one of them commanded. "So come quietly and we won't have to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about? We're in the middle of an invasion!" Selena demanded.

"An invasion you're spearheading!" the leading Security member barked.

Selena was dumbstruck. "No I'm not!" she finally spluttered.

"That's what they all say. Bring her in, boys!"

But the next thing the purple-haired girl knew, she was being swept off her feet by a speeding D-Wheel. "One good turn deserves another," Flare grinned at her as Selena pulled herself into the seat. The redhead fondly slapped the motorbike's panelling with a wild grin. "And I am so keeping this thing!"

"I thought you were distracting Kisara?" Selena asked in confusion.

"I am. Why do you think I led her into that mob of Security?"

X

Back at Security, one of the officers who was riding a D-Wheel paused as a sweet-looking white-haired girl with bright baby blue eyes skipped up to him. "Excuse me, officer? Can I please borrow your D-Wheel?"

"Uh, sorry, girl, but I kinda need -" The unfortunate member of Security was cut off by a powerful uppercut to the jaw. "Wrong answer, bub!" Kisara shrieked in fury, snatching his Duel Disk and using it to replace the one Flare had destroyed.

She paused in interest as the entire Security Force turned to her as one and armed their Duel Disks. "Oh?" she queried, with a malign smile crossing her face as she returned her own Deck to the new Duel Disk. "Surrender now, or face the consequences of the law!" one of them barked.

"No thanks," Kisara smirked, arming her Duel Disk.

X

"I figure either Kisara will destroy Security or the entire force of Security will overwhelm her in sheer strength of numbers. It's our victory either way," Flare shrugged.

Selena nodded. "I like your style,"

Behind them, they heard a dragon roar. " _NEO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! EVOLUTION BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!_ " Kisara raged.

Flare cringed. "And I was really hoping half of Security would be enough to stop her,"

X

Jean-Michael frowned as he suddenly lost almost every single signal from the team he had sent to capture Selena. "What is going on down there?" he demanded, contacting one of the few surviving officers. "What happened? Did you get Selena?" he demanded.

"We tried, sir, but someone came up on a stolen Security D-Wheel and took her away. Then this white-haired girl appeared and - and -" the Security officer stammered.

"Well? Spit it out!" the Chief of Security demanded. "She turned most of us into cards!" the officer screamed.

"Oh dear. I may have to play my trump card sooner than I thought," Jean-Michael mused, fingering the white King and the white room on his chessboard. "Sergey?" he demanded, contacting his warrior.

The man responded instantly. "Forget Yuzu Hiragi. There's a new target I want you to take down. She is a short girl with white hair and blue eyes. She is very dangerous. I want her sent back to Fusion Dimension immediately. Return to the objective of capturing Yuzu Hiragi after you have dispatched this girl,"

"Yes sir,"

"Also? Use your _strong_ Deck against her. You're going to need it,"

X

"You know, 'Synchro scum' has a lot better of a ring to it than 'Xyz scum'," one of the Obelisk Force soldiers commented to their teammate as they marched into the Tops district. "Yeah. It's alliteration," the other agreed.

"Stop!" a resounding, authoritative voice commanded the three soldiers. They looked up.

A tall, blonde man stood in front of them, dressed in a flowing white jacket with purple eyes. "I understand that you're new around here. But in this world, I am King. And a good King defends his country!" Jack Atlas declared, arming his Duel Disk.

"Bring it," the Obelisk Force soldiers grinned, starting the Duel.

 _Five minutes later . . ._

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!" Jack commanded, and his mighty red dragon charged, wiping the soldiers' LP to zero. "Remember this! No one invades my city!"

X

Yuri continued to search the city for the two fugitives. "Yuzu Hiragi, and Selena Gomez," he muttered to himself. "Where are you?"

He paused as his communicator rung. Answering it, he noticed that caller ID registered as Kisara. "Hello!" she squealed.

"Oh, hello my friend," Yuri smiled. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, two things. Firstly, I now have a Deck of carded humans to rival your binder," Kisara grinned, absent-mindedly shuffling the pile of carded Security officers in her hands as she held her phone between her head and her shoulder.

"That was fast. Of course, I expected nothing less from a Duelist of your caliber," Yuri nodded to himself. "And the second thing?"

"I've found the escapee. Selena. Come to my position, but don't be late! Otherwise she may get caught in the crossfire,"

"Got it - wait. Crossfire?" Yuri questioned in confusion.

"It's the Black Flare. The renegade from Xyz Dimension. She's here, and she's history if I have anything to say about it," Kisara malevolently grinned, before pausing. "Hold that thought. A new contender just showed up, and I might have to deal with him,"

Kisara paused and closed her phone, staring down the man in front of her.

Sergey Volkov stared back, his emotionless face boring into her soul. Wordlessly, he armed his Duel Disk.

"You wanna Duel?" she grinned, arming the stolen Duel Disk. "Then let's Duel,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Okay . . . until I started writing the Duel between Kisara and Flare, I only just realised how CRAZY OVERPOWERED the new Blue-Eyes stuff is. And naturally, since I created a good character that played Red-Eyes, I needed an evil nemesis character to play Blue-Eyes.**

 **And don't go on about making the girl who uses Blue-Eyes evil. I know everyone loves that dragon, but there's something you have to remember. In the original series, Seto Kaiba is a villain. Later, he got 'upgraded' to deuteragonist, but is never canonically a good guy like Yugi and Joey are. Plus, either way, we're talking about the (possibly adopted) daughter of Leo Akaba. That wouldn't have ended well no matter who it was.**

 **Also, Kisara is insane. That should be obvious, but just for clarification. And no, this is not the same Kisara from Classic, in the same way Edo Phoenix is not the same as in GX and Kite Tenjo is not the same as Zexal in canon ARC-V.**

 **And, once again, we're hit with the name issue . . . firstly, I usually go with original Japanese names (Selena is an exception because 'Serena' is basically a Japanese romanticisation of 'Selena' - and we meet the same issue with 'Leo' and 'Reo') but when it came to Declan . . . I heard that his name was Declan on the wiki before I really saw him being called Reiji a lot in the anime, so I'm used to thinking of him as Declan as opposed to Reiji. So if you think I should go back and change it, then say so. Until then, I'm keeping it as Declan.**

 **Continuing on from that . . . again, lack of canon surnames. -.- Selena 'Gomez' is just a recurring gag I'm gonna use at every opportunity until Selena gets a canon surname. XD**

 **No reviews or original cards, just my ramblings, so Peace!**


	17. Dragons' Reunion! Disaster Averted!

Chapter 17: Dragon's Reunion! Disaster Averted!

"I'm taking the first move," Kisara grinned at her opponent, flicking her white hair.

"I play Summoner's Art, which lets me add Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to my hand!" she declared, taking her card from her Deck as the Spell resolved. "Now, by revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon from my hand!" she continued, and the slim white dragon appeared on the field. "Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon's name is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field or in my Graveyard! So I play Polymerization, and fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand with the Blue-Eyes on my field!" she declared, and the two dragons were sucked into a Fusion vortex.

"Great white dragon and second of kin with blue eyes! Become one through my power as the next evolution of perfection! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Appear, two-headed dragon with four blue eyes! Rampage, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Kisara chanted as her favourite two-headed Fusion dragon appeared. "I end my turn with a Set card!" she declared and her dragon roared in agreement.

X

Yuya patter Junior, who was still inside his jacket. "Stay calm, Junior. It'll be okay," he said. The dragonet yawned sleepily.

The green-haired boy paused as he heard a dragon roar from the warehouses to his immediate east. "That's the same roar as I heard from that big two-headed dragon before," he realised. "I'd better head over there," he decided, turning down another street.

"I wonder where all the citizens went?" he absent-mindedly questioned, noticing the streets he drove through were empty.

Suddenly, the weight in his pocket vanished. He looked down in surprise, and pulled the Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet card from his Deck. "As you wish, Junior," he grinned, placing the card back in his Deck.

X

Flare and Selena, having hidden the D-Wheel a block away, crouched behind an abandoned crate and watched. "Who the hell is this guy?" Flare whispered.

"Something to do with Security," Selena shrugged.

"My turn," Sergey rumbled, drawing his card.

 _X_

 _"Use your strong Deck," Jean-Michael commanded._

 _"Yes sir,"_

 _X_

"I Normal Summon Kozmo Tincan from my hand," Sergey decided, playing his card. A short robot carried on four little wheels with two long 'arms' appeared, coloured a dirty grey and with a squat, sad-looking face. 0 ATK.

"I set one card and end my turn, and during my End Phase, I activate Tincan'e effect. I can reveal three Kozmo cards from my Deck and you select one of them to add to my hand," Sergey continued, taking three cards from his Deck. "I reveal three copies of Kozmo Dark Destroyer," he declared, showing three cards that each depicted a malign-looking black spaceship.

Kisara pouted. "There's no fun in picking a random card if you just pick three copies of the same thing, now is there?" she petulantly demanded in irritation. "Fine. Take your Dark Destroyer,"

Sergey nodded, adding one of the three cards to his hand.

"My turn! Draw!" the white-haired girl grinned, cheekily touching a finger to the corner of her mouth with one hand as she drew a card with the other. "No sense in beating around the bush, is there? Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Smash that Tincan like the scrap it is!" she commanded, and her two-headed dragon obeyed. "Twin Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate Kozmo Tincan's effect. By banishing him during either player's turn, I Summon a Kozmo with a higher level than him from my hand," Sergey declared. "I Summon Kozmo Sliprider," Tincan vanished, and was replaced by a red four-winged spaceship. Tincan could be seen inside the cockpit, seemingly driving the 800-DEF spaceship. "When Sliprider is Summoned, I destroy one Spell or Trap on the field. I destroy your face-down," The ship fired its laser guns and destroyed Kisara's Set card.

"Fine. Blue-Eyes, attack that pile of scrap," Kisara snorted, not even bothering to watch as her monster obliterated the spaceship.

"When Sliprider is destroyed, I can add a Kozmo to my hand with a lower Level than it. Sliprider is Level 5, so I add the Level 4 Kozmoll Wickedwitch," Sergey decided, taking a card from his Deck instantly.

"Interesting," Kisara nodded. "I end my turn,"

"Very well. I draw," Sergey decided. "I Normal Summon Kozmoll Wickedwitch from my hand," A tall, black-clad lady wielding a double-bladed laser sword appeared with a menacing smile. "What is this, a Star Wars nerd convention?" Kisara huffed.

"I activate the effect of my Wickedwitch. I banish her in order to summon this monster from my hand. Appear, Kozmo Dark Destroyer!" Sergey commanded, and his witch vanished, replaced by a large, ominous black spaceship that was hovering above them both with 3000 ATK. "I activate Dark Destroyer's effect. When it is Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field," Sergey commanded. "I destroy Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon," he decided.

The nosecone of the spaceship opened and fired a pulse of energy, obliterating the dragon. "Blue-Eyes!" Kisara squeaked. "You're gonna regret that. You're gonna regret that so much,"

"Kozmo Dark Destroyer, attack," Sergey commanded, completely disregarding his opponent's protests as it wiped out three thousand of her unprotected Life Points. "I set one card and end my turn,"

"My turn!" Kisara shrilly shrieked. "I draw!" she declared, and looked at her card. "Oh, you're in for a real treat now," she grinned. "I Normal Summon Protector with Eyes of Blue from my hand," she declared, and a white-haired warrior armed with a short sword appeared, holding its sword with both hands and defending its master. 800 ATK. "See, Protector gets a little lonely when he's Normal Summoned, and he wants to have a friend around to help him out. So, when Protector is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner from my hand. I Summon Priestess with Eyes of Blue," she decided, and her tall, blue-haired woman appeared next to her bodyguard. 0 ATK.

"Now, I activate the effect of Protector with Eyes of Blue. By targeting Priestess and sending her to the Grave, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes monster from my hand," Kisara simpered. "And now I additionally chain Priestess' effect. When she is targeted by an effect, I can send her to the grave, which would happen anyway, to add two Blue-Eyes monsters from my Deck to my hand. I add Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon," the white-haired girl grinned, taking two cards from her Deck. "Now Protector's effect resolves, and I Special Summon White Spirit Dragon from my hand!" she declared with a savage grin.

With a thunderous roar, a glowing white dragon appeared on the field with bright blue eyes, and roared at the spaceship Sergei controlled. "White Spirit Dragon is always treated as a 'Blue-Eyes' monster! Oh,and when White Spirit Dragon is Summoned, I can banish a Spell or Trap you control! Kiss that face-down goodbye!" Kisara jeered and Sergei's facedown was removed from play.

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Tuner monster to my Level 8 White Spirit Dragon!" the White-haired girl grinned. One ring, eight stars. 1 + 8 = 9.

Selena rapidly clapped her hand over Flare's mouth milliseconds before a stunned gasp revealed their location. "She can Synchro Summon?"

"Did you miss the part where every single one of her Level 1 monsters are Tuners?" Selena snorted.

"Apparently," Flare nodded.

"I summon you, great ghostly dragon! Descend from heaven in radiant white to show this guy we can put up a fight!" Kisara chanted as white energy engulfed the ring and stars and a body took form. "Synchro Summon! Level 9! Ethereal white dragon with phantasmal blue eyes! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Kisara declared. Her monster was a tall, imposing white dragon that almost seemed translucent, like a ghost, with glowing blue eyes. 3000 DEF. "I end my turn!" she declared.

"Well well well, hello ladies," a voice suddenly came from behind the two girls, who whirled in shock.

"Yuya? When did you dye your hair purple?" Flare frowned in confusion. "That's not Yuya. It's Yuri. He's part of Obelisk Force," Selena corrected her.

Flare squinted, then her jaw dropped. "But he looks exactly like Yuya!"

"How flattering. But I'll need to take Selena off your hands now, young lady. She and I have business with the Professor," Yuri cruelly smiled, holding his hand out expectantly.

"That's not going to happen!" a voice cried out, and all three whirled in surprise to see Yuya Sakaki speeding towards them on his D-Wheel. "I won't let you take Selena!" he barked, skidding his D-Wheel to a halt metres away and rapidly dismounting.

Yuri snorted. "How cute. The little hero shows up to save his girlfriend,"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Selena shouted.

Yuya rushed past Yuri to stand with the two girls. "You two okay? he asked.

"I faced her down half an hour ago," Flare snorted, gesturing over his shoulder to where Kisara was. "This guy's nothing compared to what she pulled,"

"Oh really?" Yuri smiled. "Well, this ought to be interesting," he declared, arming his Duel Disk. Yuya, Flare and Selena all did the same.

"Battle Royale Mode engaged," the Duel Disks beeped.

Kisara looked at her machine in surprise. "Oh, hi Yuri! How's it going?" she asked with a smile. Yuri agreed and stepped out of the alley to stand next to her. "It appears that it is going to be the two of us versus the three of them versus him," he smiled, gesturing at first the trio of Yuya, Flare and Selena, then Sergey.

In perfect sync, the Duel Disks blared, "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP,"

"Alright! My turn!" Yuya declared, the three friends taking a stance between Yuri and Sergey. "This is complicated," Selena observed. The three of them had 2000 LP each, as did Yuri. Kisara had 1000, and Sergey still had a full 4000.

"Using the Scale 3 Performapal Radish Horse and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared, and his two monsters rose into the air in the Pendulum Scale. "I Pendulum Summon! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya exuberantly declared, a massive replication of his necklace drawing a portal in the sky.

"My monsters are ready, to swing into action!" he shouted. "Appear, Wisdom-Eye Magician!" A tall caped spellcaster wielding a golden flail appeared. 1500 ATK. "Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya continued, and his purple snake appeared and happily coiled around its master's arm. "And take centre stage with your wondrous heterochromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he commanded, and his ace monster rose into view.

"I overlay my Level 4 Performapal Whip Snake with my Level 4 WIsdom-Eye Magician!" Yuya declared, sucking his two monsters into a purple Overlay Network. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those who are foolish enough to oppress it! Descend now! Xyz Summon!" the boy commanded. "Rank 4! Dark Rebelllion Xyz Dragon!" His massive black Xyz dragon erupted from the portal, and roared. "Turn end!" the boy finished.

"My turn!" Flare declared. "Using the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, in the dragon's eye! Write my victory across the sky!" she commanded. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Wyvern! Two of them!" Flare commanded, two identical copies of her 1600-ATK Level 4 dragons appearing on her field. "I activate my Continuous Spell, Galaxy Wave! Every time I Xyz Summon, my opponent's immediately take 500 damage!" she declared with a grin as a semi-translucent vortex of golden energy that resembled an Overlay Network appeared covering the entire field, swirling across the ground like a tiny, flat sandstorm. "So I'll overlay my two Level 4 Dragon-Type Wyverns! Galactic purple dragon, appear from the stars! Xyz Summon! Don your golden armour with a flourish of cosmic power! Rank 4! Descend, Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

Flare's new Xyz monster was a tall dark-purple dragon with glowing pink wings and red jewels rimming her body, with golden horns and claws. "Galaxy Wave's effect activates now! All my opponents take 500 damage!" she declared.

Kisara's Life Points were cut down to a mere 500, while Sergey took the first damage he had taken all game and Yuri lost a quarter of his Life, as golden energy flared and struck each one of them.

"We all can't attack this turn, so turn end," Flare grinned.

"My turn," Selena nodded. "All you have to do is perform an Xyz Summon, and Kisara is donezo!" Flare encouraged her.

"I don't have any Xyz monsters. I'm a Fusion Duelist," Selena glared, and Flare blinked. "Oh, right,"

"I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position, Set two face-downs and end my turn," she decided.

"Then it's my move," Kisara grinned, looking up at Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

"I suppose that the pleasure is now mine, then?" Yuri smiled to himself. "Very well. I play Polymerizarion, and fuse Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes with Predator Plant Fly Hell in my hand," he smiled, and two plant monsters were sucked from his hand into a Fusion Vortex. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance, now become one. From the hell beneath your petals, bring forth a new terror. Fusion Summon. Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon," Yuri chanted with a sadistic, depraved smile, not getting excited, just smiling.

The massive plant-like dragon appeared, tall and slim with red and yellow orbs covering its body, its scales a a mix of sickly pinks and greens. The venomous dragon roared, displaying its 2800 ATK. "So there it is," Yuya breathed. "The dragon of Fusion Dimension,"

X

"There she is," Barrett sadly smiled. The one-eyed Obelisk Force general shook his head from his perch atop a rooftop, looking down on the six-way Duel. "Selena Gomez. I'm going to have to bring her back to the Professor now," he sighed.

"Not if I can help it," a voice interrupted him. Barrett turned in surprise to see Sora Shiunin wmerge from a door, Duel Disk armed and ready. "I knew you'd be looking for Selena, so I moved to intercept you," Sora smiled.

"I am looking for both Selena and Yuzu Hiragi. How were you certain that I wouldn't go after Yuzu first?" Barrettasked the boy he thought was his comrade.

"Because I'm right here!" Yuzu declared, stepping out from the door and standing behind the blue-haired boy.

Barrett smiled. "I see. You captured her and brought her here for me. Thank you very much, my friend,"

Yuzu started. "What? That's not true!" she protested, before worriedly looking at Sora. "Right?"

"Right," Sora nodded. "Sorry, Barrett. But I'm not with Obelisk Force anymore. And I won't let you capture either of my friends, Yuzu or Selena,"

Barrett paused, then sighed as he armed his orange Duel Disk. "Very well. Let's Duel,"

X

"My turn," Sergey rumbled, drawing his card. "I activate my Trap, Kozmojo. By destroying Kozmo Dark Destroyer, I banish Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon," he commanded, his face- down flipping up. Dark Destroyer exploded, shrapnel exploding towards Kisara's Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon.

The white-haired girl's blue eyes widened. "I chain Spirt Dragon's effect! By Tributing it, I Special Summon a LIGHT Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck! Appear, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Spirit Dragon vanished, replaced by a tall, silver dragon covered in spikes. 3000 DEF.

"Very well," Sergey decided. "When Kozmo Dark Destroyer is sent to the Grave, I can banish him to add a Kozmo with a lower level than it to my hand. I add Kozmo Scaredy Lion," he continued. "I now Normal Summon Kozmo Scaredy Lion," A tall, furry brown creature with a long mane that was covering its head with its hands appeared, cowering in horror. He had 1200 ATL. "I activate the effect of Scaredy Lion. I pay 500 Life Points and return Kozmos Sliprider, Dark Destroyer and Wickedwitch to my Graveyard," Sergei declared, and his three monsters joined Kozmojo in his Grave. "Turn end,"

"My move, draw!" Yuya grinned. "I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! By using both its Overlay Units, I halve Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK and add that lost ATK to Dark Rebellion!" he declared. "Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units vanished in twinkles of light as it stole Starve Venom's power and added it to his own, making its ATK 3900, and Starve Venom's 1400. "Now, battle phase!" the boy decided, before turning to Flare. "You wanted to take Kisara out of the Duel. Why?"

Flare shivered. "She's dangerous. She could destroy the entire city if we don't stop her right now,"

"Got it," Yuya seriously nodded. "Dark Rebellion! Attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! Mauling Mandible Charge!"

Kisara blinked. "I activate Magic Cylinder!" she commanded, flipping her face-down up. "You all take damage equal to Dark Rebellion's ATK. Therefore you all lose!" she declared.

"I activate Trap Stun," Sergey rumbled, and everyone looked at him in surprise. "My objective is to defeat this girl. If necessary, I will do all I can to aid someone else capable of that goal," he emotionlessly told the Lancers.

A shockwave destroyed Magic Cylinder, and Dark Rebellion's attack went through, annihilating Azure-Eyes. "Odd-Eyes! Wipe her out!" Yuya commanded. "Strike Blast of Spirals!" His great dragon roared and charged, and with a mighty blast of energy he wiped Kisara's LP down to zero. The girl was flung backwards, but before she could land, she disappeared in a flash of white light. Yuri hmphed. "I suppose everyone has their off days,"

"She escaped back to Fusion," Selena hissed in irritation. Flare sighed. "We're gonna see her again sooner or later, right?"

"Thanks, Sergey!" Yuya grinned, throwing the man a thumbs up. "Do not thank me. Now that I have achieved my primary goal, I now move onto my secondary goal. Capturing Yuzu Hiragi and Selena Gomez," Sergey frowned at the purple-haired girl, who blinked. "Brilliant,"

"My turn! Draw!" Flare grinned. "I activate Galaxy Stealth Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dragon from my hand! Appear, brilliant arcing dragon with blood-red eyes, Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" The snake-like dragon appeared on the field, hissing and roaring. "Now, I can Normal Summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast from my hand by halving its ATK and DEF!" A being that resembled a limbless dragon covered with metal armour and equipped with laser cannons and tank treads appeared. 1300 ATK.

"I now overlay my Level 7 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon with my Level 7 Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!" Flare declared. She went to Summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, but paused. There was something else she sensed . . . calling to her. _The dragon within her shivered._ "What is this?" she whispered to herself, then flinched in horror, remembering the last time she had felt this way.

 _X_

 _"Okay, sweetheart, let's see how much power we can get," Dr. Abakir gently smiled at her. "Don't push yourself too far, but see how far you can go. Don't worry, I can take it," he recommended._

 _"Okay dad. I got it," Young, naive Flare smiled up at her father, who happily armed his Duel disk and stood across from her. "Let's Duel,"_

 _A few minutes later, the Duel was well underway. Flare controlled her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and her father had just summoned Machina Fortress and Machina Cannon on his field, using them both in an impressively ingenuitive combination._

 _"I play Star Changer, and target Machina Fortress, which lets me change his Level from seven to eight!" Dr. Abakir declared, and his two monsters were sucked into a deep blue vortex. "Initiate power regulation systems! Start up, Aegaion the Sea Castrum!" the scientist commanded, and the massive blue machine appeared in front of him. 0 ATK. "I activate Aegaion's effect! I banish one card from your Extra Deck and Aegaion gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK!"_

 _Flare looked in surprise as her Extra Deck was shuffled and Queen Dragun Djinn was removed. "Queenie!" she gasped as Aegaion absorbed her monster and gained its power. 2200 ATK. "I end my turn. What are you going to do now, sweetheart?" Dr. Abakir kindly asked._

 _"My turn! Draw!" Flare declared, drawing her card. Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast. "By halving its ATK, I can Normal Summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast from my hand!" she declared, and her monster appeared. "A Rank 7 Xyz Summon? How interesting," her father smiled._

 _Flare penned her Extra Deck and gazed at the Rank 7 Xyz Monster her father had given her. Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. She returned it to the mechanism and smiled. "I overlay my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with my Level 7 Fusilier Dragon!" she commanded, a light green vortex appearing and sucking her monsters in._

 _Suddenly, she felt a surge of power surging through her from her Extra Deck, calling to her. Her father registered it too. "That's it, sweetheart. Use the power, control it, see how far it can take you," he encouraged her._

 _"Okay!" Flare grinned, accepting the energy in her and coaxing it forwards as the green Overlay Network suddenly turned blood red. Words came to her mouth as though whispered by an invisible god, and she chanted. "Be reborn on the war-torn plains with an Xyz Summon!" Flare let the power take form through her Duel Disk. "Arise as the armoured victorious dragon!"_

 _Red power erupted from her Extra Deck as a card was born out of pure energy and positioned itself on her Duel Disk, and the monster that was the evolution of her ace took form for the first time. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" she shouted, her eyes burning brilliant red._

 _"Flare Metal! Attack that Castrum! Flaring Stream of Metal Destruction!" Flare commanded. Her dragon unleashed a stream of destructive energy from its maw, destroying the Rank 8 in a single blow and piercing through to her father. The blast impacted, throwing the scientist against the wall with the sheer force of the blow._

 _Flare's eyes widened in horror. "Dad!" she shrieked in horror, rushing past her dragon to her father and attentively looking him over._

 _Dr. Abakir staggered to his feet, clutching his head. "Don't worry. I'm alright," he groaned, looking at Flare Metal again like he couldn't comprehend its existence. "Have you got a card for that monster?" he finally asked. Flare wordlessly removed the new card from her Deck and gave it to him. He looked at it, before handing it back to her. "If anyone asks, this is an advance prototype of a card they're releasing in a few months. I can call in a favour or two and make sure it happens,"_

 _"Okay," Flare nodded, clutching the card. "But what did just happen?"_

 _Dr. Abakir paused, then decided to answer honestly. "We won't know until I run some scans, but whatever it is, you caused it, sweetheart,"_

 _X_

And now she was feeling that destructive power again. "No," Flare breathed, shaking her head in frustration. "Not after last time, no! I Xyz Summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" she declared, dispensing with the Summon chant. "Turn end!" she panickedly declared, passing the turn over.

"You forgot to attack," Selena frowned.

The redhead's eyes widened, and she cursed.

"You okay?" Yuya asked in confusion, and she nodded frantically as the power died away. "I'm fine. I'm fine,"

"My turn!" someone shouted as the whine of a D-Wheel's engine interrupted them. "Intrusion Penalty. 2000 LP," a Duel Disk blared as a white-striped D-Wheel leapt over Yuri and landed in the middle of the field, skidding and pulling up a few feet away from Sergey. Yugo drew a card and took his turn.

"You!" he shouted at Yuri, pointing at the purple-haired boy. "You're the one who took Rin!" he demanded.

"You again?" Yuri huffed. "Damn, you're persistent. Sorry about that, I was just under orders,"

"Orders from who?" Yugo demanded.

"Why, the Professor of course," the purple-haired boy smirked.

"Who?" the blonde frowned in confusion.

"The same person who wants me to capture Selena right now," Yuri impatiently snorted, gesturing at the girl.

The Synchronian paused, looking at the lookalike of his friend. "Selena? What are you doing here? Didn't you get taken underground after losing to me?"

The boy's eyes shot open in surprise at this. "Lost," he whispered in surprise. "Selena," he paused, unable to comprehend this. "lost? To him?" A smile spread across his face as he grinned, gazing at Yugo. "You want her back, huh?" Yuri cruelly smiled. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me where Yuzu Hiragi is and I'll tell you where your precious Rin is," he suggested.

Yugo thought back to Yuzu's crash in her Duel against Sergey, and shook his head. "She lives on in my heart!" he declared.

Yuri frowned, then snorted. "Then so does Rin,"

"Fine! I'll Duel the answer out of you!" Yugo barked. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!" he declared, and his spinning tops appeared, whirring in fury. "When Terrortop is Summoned, I can add a Speedroid to my hand! I add Red-Eyed Dice!" he declared, taking his Tuner from his Deck. "Now I Normal Summon Red-Eyed Dice, and activate his effect, which lets me change Teerortop's Level from three to six!" The six red dots orbiting the dice all swarmed into the spinning tops, turning them into six stars as Red-Eyed Dice became a ring of energy. "I tune my Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 6 Terrortop and Synchro Summon!" Yugo chanted, heralding the arrival of his ace monster. "Let's bring out the big guns early! Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light!" 1 + 6 = 7. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The last of the four dragons appeared, all in the same place for the first time in a long time. As one, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared, and all three controllers' eyes suddenly glowed green, purple and red. A phantasmal image of a boy that Flare, Selena and Sergey didn't recognise, but Yuya and Yugo subconsciously knew as Yuto, appeared next to Yuya, his eyes glowing grey-blue.

Selena paused, looking at her bracelet as it started to pulse with energy.

As one, the four boys screamed in anger and pain.

X

From the rooftop where Sora was Duelling Barret, Yuzu felt her bracelet react similarly. "I need to get over there," she breathed.

Somehow instinctively understanding what was going on, Sora nodded and offered her a folded-up piece of fabric. "Take this. It's a hang-glider. It'll get you there fast,"

"Thanks!"

X

 **"We have waited for this time,"** all four said in perfect unison. **"Now is the time of our revival,"**

"Ah, what's going on?" Flare gulped, looking around in confusion.

"No idea. But it sounds bad," Selena gulped.

 **"We become one,"** all four intoned. **"We become one,"**

Even the emotionless Sergey was starting to show mild signs of worry at this.

X

Up in the air, Yuzu was starting to panic as she clutched at the glider's handles. "How do I steer this thing?!" she demanded as her bracelet pulsed more strongly.

X

High above, could see began to obscure the moon as the four dragons roared. Slowly, the clouds funnelled into a rainbow-coloured vortex with pitch black at its centre.

The four slowly began to walk towards one another. **"Be as one,"** they said in unison. **"Be as one,"**

"This is seriously freaking me out," Flare breathed as Selena's bracelet started to ping faster and faster.

 **"We become one,"** Yuya said, more forcefully than the others. **"We become one!"**

"What is happening?" Sergey asked.

 **"Now we become one!"** they all shouted, throwing their heads up to the sky.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shrieked as the hang-glider crashed into the middle of the court, her bracelet pinging faster and faster as the framework bent and twisted, the girl vanishing beneath its folds.

The four boys screamed in pain - but seconds later, there was an impossibly bright pink light from beneath the glider, from Yuzu's bracelet, temporarily blinding everyone.

Clear Wing and Starve Venom roared as Yuya was sent flying backwards, and dimly Flare could barely made out Yugo's D-Wheel being thrown away.

When the light cleared, Yugo, Yuri and their dragons were gone, and Yuya had been sent flying, crashing into the wall of the warehouse to his back.

Yuzu pulled herself out of the wreckage of the hang-glider. "Yuya!" she shrieked, rushing over to her friend and kneeling beside him. Flare looked around in confusion as Selena carefully searched for any sign that Yuri was still there. The Duel was over, the monsters and cards gone. The only member of their opposition remaining was Sergey, struggling to his feet.

Flare and Selena rushed over to the two, and they helped Yuya up.

X

In his office, Jean-Michael decided to worry about the events that had just transpired later. "Sergey. Capture Yuzu. Now," he commanded.

X

Sora grimly smiled as he dispatched Barrett, the emergency teleport triggering and sending him back to Fusion Dimension. "I'd better go see what happened to Yuzu and Yuya," he resolved.

X

"I'm fine," Yuya smiled at the three girls as he picked himself up. "Just fine,"

Suddenly, Sergey came out of nowhere and wrapped his muscular arms around Yuzu, pulling her away from her friends. "What the -" Flare frowned as Yuya and Selena gasped, stunned.

But that was nothing to how shocked they were when the backs of Sergey's legs opened up and rocket thrusters appeared from within his legs, blasting the man and his captive into the sky.

Selena and Yuya stared up after him with slack jaws. "You saw that, right Flare?" Yuya asked, turning to the redhead - and paused at the sight. Flare's eyes were glowing red and red-white energy was coalescing around her.

Suddenly she squeezed her eyes closed tight and took a deep breath, _quieting the dragon within her and_ maintaining her self-control. "I'm good. I'm good," she told herself.

"Where'd you two leave your D-Wheels? Selena asked with a cruel smile, but was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

The three whirled to see Sora rushing towards them. "What happened? Where's Yuzu?" he asked.

"Sora!" Yuya gasped.

"You! I won't let you take me back to Academia!" Selena barked.

"Relax, relax, I'm with you. I handed in my resignation with Barrett's unconscious body," Sora defended himself. Selena warily nodded.

"Sergey captured her," Yuya breathed. "We have a pair of D-Wheels over there, we're gonna go after him,"

"Don't bother. You won't catch up, even if you did know where he was going," Sora shook his head.

Selena nodded. "He's right. Those two could be anywhere by now,"

"Where are the other Lancers?" Yuya asked Selena. "All over the place fighting off Obelisk Force, but we agreed to meet up by the entrance to the trash facility," she responded.

"Then let's go. I want to see Gong again," Yuya nodded, but Seelna shook her head. "You need to get back to the Duel Palace before anyone realises you're missing,"

"Don't worry. I'm just as good a ninja as that Tsukikage guy. I'll sneak into the Palace and catch you up on what happened tomorrow morning," Sora agreed.

Yuya looked at his friends and realised he couldn't argue with them. "Fine. I'll see you around," he nodded, remounting his borrowed D-Wheel and speeding off.

"You can't go back to the trash facility either, Selena," Flare pointed out. "Jean-Michael's gonna be looking for you,"

"Good point," Selena fumed.

"I know a place you can stay for a bit. I made a few friends in the Commons, they can keep an eye on you," Sora offered, and Selena gratefully nodded.

"And I'll give all the other Lancers your best," Flare grinned as she mounted the beaten-up D-Wheel. "This had better not be the last time I see you, Selena Gomez,"

"Same to you, Flare Abakir," Selena smiled, and the redhead sped off.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Remember when Flare showed Gong her copy of Galaxy Stealth Dragon back in, like, chapter nine? I've been waiting for an opportunity for her to use it ever since. :)**

 **Plus . . . while all this was going down, I kinda forgot about Barrett and Sora. So, yeah. We finally see them now. :) Sorry about no Riley, but he heard that Flare was with him and figured (read 'Declan told him') he didn't need to interfere. Plus the Council insisted that neither of them leave so they could protect them should Obelisk Force get into the chambers.**

 **Also, I know canonically Selena got captured during the two episodes this chapter covers, but that's shaping up to be more and more unlikely as events progress, so I might just skip that and let Selena be involved in the events in Heartland from Ep 100 onwards, rather than vanishing off the face of the map like she canonically did. Thoughts, everyone?**

 **And holy crud, this chapter got long, and not a single original card to boot. Two review responses;**

 **suppes, I posted an extra note back in Ch. 6 to address that.**

 **Interesting idea, Balmung. {shrugs} Maybe.**

 **Peace!**


	18. Fateful Visions! Dreams of Deities!

Chapter 18: Fateful Visions! Dreams of Deities!

As Flare sped through the streets of the Commons daellijgs and occupations, she sadly thought about how much it reminded her of some of the dwellings she had seen the surviving people of her homeworld living in. "I can't believe those Tops," she fumed to herself. "This is how refugees live, where do they get off forcing people to deal with this all their lives?"

She breathed an audible sigh of relief as she neared the exit to the trash facility, and saw Gong and Shinsei waiting for her. "Hey, Gong!" the redhead shouted, waving as she pulled up on the dented D-Wheel.

"That thing's really banged up. What happened to ya?" the martial artist questioned.

"Me, Yuya and Selena teamed up against who I think were two of the three people in charge of Obelisk Force," Flare breathed.

"I take it you beat them?" the man nodded.

She frowned and shook her head. "They had some kind of emergency escape device, teleported back to Fusion before we could card them,"

"I have mixed feelings about that," Gong frowned to himself. "Where're Yuya and Selena?"

"Some kid named Sora showed up. Apparently he took down the third guy in charge. Security's hunting Selena, so she's with him. Yuya went back to the Duel Palace," Flare explained. "Where're the others?"

"Mopping up the last few members of Obelisk Force," Shinsei grinned. "Megan's having more fun than she's had in years,"

"You two knew each other before the Friendship Cup, didn't you?" Flare asked the blue-haired boy, and he nodded. "We go back a bit,"

"How do you two have Pendulums? You aren't Lancers," Gong frowned.

Shinsei blinked, seemingly not sure how to respond.

Luckily, he was saved from having to do so. Megan whooped as she pulled up in the car, Sawatari looking green in the back seat. "Nice to see you," Shinsei grinned, grateful for being saved from the conversation.

"Where did you get your driver's license? My father is definitely hearing about this!" Sawatari raged at his chauffeur. "You need a license to drive one of these things?" the cowgirl blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Selena's not coming, so we're just waiting for Shun now," Gong told Sawatari and Megan.

The blonde immediately got the wrong idea. "Selena's not coming?" he gulped. "What happened to her? Tell me you got vengeance!"

"Whoa, whoa. She's not dead. Security's looking for her, so she can't come back here. She's staying with a friend for now," Flare summarised.

"You met Sora in Standard, right? Sora Shiunin?" Gong asked Sawatari, who shook his head. "Nevermind," the martial artist sighed. "Don't mention it to Shun, though. He and Sora don't like each other," he requested.

"Fine," the blonde agreed, and Shinsei and Megan nodded too.

The five paused as they heard D-Wheel engine revving. Everyone looked in surprise, seeing Crow driving towards them on the Blackbird. He pulled up and nodded. "Hey,"

"Crow, nice to see you," Sawatari nodded.

"You too," Crow grinned. "Obelisk Force is down,"

"Best news I've heard all night," Gong grinned.

"I did a flyby using the Blackbird's glide mode. Every last one, retreated or down for the count," the man nodded.

"Good," Flare grinned.

"I've gotta get back to the kids. Seeya around," he nodded, turning his bike around and speeding off.

A few minutes later, Shun ran up, breathing heavily. "The bastards are down for the count," he spat.

"We know. They're all gone," Gong nodded, and Flare agreed.

"Where's Selena?" the teenager paused.

"Don't worry, she's not dead or anything," Flare started, immediately forestalling the obvious conclusion. "Security was looking for her, so she can't go back to the trash facility. She's staying with a friend for now,"

"Ah. Good," Shun nodded.

"How about we head back inside before anyone realises we're gone?" Shinsei suggested.

"Let's go,"

X

Crow stopped dead as he returned to his house, where he had left Frank, Amanda and Tanner before going to check on the Lancers and co.

"Selena?" he frowned. "And who're you?" he asked, gesturing at the short boy with light blue hair who was sitting at the table with Selena and his kids, eating his food.

"That's Sora. He's really nice, he helped us hide from Security yesterday," Amanda grinned.

"So, you're the infamous Crow, huh?" Sora swallowed his food and smiled at the taller man. "Nice to meet ya,"

"You too. If you helped my kids, you can't be that bad," Crow nodded with a small smile, before pausing. He turned to the three. "Why did you three need help hiding from Security?"

"Good chicken," Sora offered off-handedly, taking another bite. Selena are in silence, watching Sora carefully. She still didn't completely trust him.

"And we don't have any chicken," Crow suspiciously frowned. "Were you three stealing food again?"

"Maybe?" Tanner squeaked, and Frank and Amanda glared at him.

Crow was about to protest, but a yawn escaped his mouth instead of words.

"Go to bed. I'll keep an eye on them," Selena offered.

Crow looked at her, and she evenly met his gaze. Eventually he nodded. "I'll talk to you three in the morning," the man frowned, and they nodded meekly as he left the room.

It was only as the Duelist entered the small room that contained his possessions and hammock that he realised how tired he was from the long day and night. He fell into the soft weaves of his bed, not bothering with undressing or even removing his Duel Disk. His eyes were closed before his head even touched the hammock.

As he fell asleep, Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon glowed with golden light.

X

Sam nodded seriously as he opened the door to Yuya's room for him. "Thanks, Sam," Yuya smiled. "You're welcome. Were you fighting the people who were invading?" the short doorman questioned.

He nodded. "I'll tell you more about it in the morning if you want, but right now I really need to rest," Yuya yawned, staggering into the room and instantly slumping onto the bed.

Memories ingrained in his muscles after years of waking up uncomfortably caused him to subconsciously remove his goggles and Duel Disk, and untie his cape-like jacket from around his neck.

Junior emerged from his Deck and hugged his neck as the entertainer pulled his cape over himself like a blanket and immediately dropped off.

X

Shun moaned as he fell onto the tiny bunk provided for him in the trash facility. Flare mirrored him, collapsing into the bed next to him. Across the aisle from them, Shinsei and Megan collapsed into their beds, with Sawatari nearby.

In the next room along, a bed frame groaned in protest as it tried to support Gongenzaka's massive weight.

Shun started as a large, fat cat jumped on top of him and made itself comfortable. He looked up and glared at Pharaoh. "Get off, stupid cat," he demanded. The striped cat was perfectly content to remain still, and Shun was too tired to move him, so he let it be.

The six fell asleep within five minutes, dead to the world.

Which was a shame, because out in the main body of the trash facility a riot was raging. "Everybody with me! The trash facility is ours!" Ex-Security Revolutionary #007 commanded.

The response echoed through the halls as every single member of Security ever sent to the trash plant for petty failures replied as one. "YES, COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF DOUBLE-OH SEVEN!"

 _X_

 _Crow started as he woke. Looking around, he was no longer in his bed. Instead, he was standing on some kind of rocky plateau, looking down on a sea of clouds. "Where am I?" he asked in confusion, scratching his head._

 _He looked up in surprise as Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon appeared in front of him and roared, the mighty golden dragon looking divine in the light._

 _Suddenly it vanished, and a long, sinuous red dragon composed entirely of energy appeared in its place. Its glowing yellow eyes stared down at him._

 _Crow paled. "Holy shit,"_

 _"I am the Crimson Dragon," the great beast rumbled. "Things are stirring that should not be, and my power will be needed to help keep the balance,"_

 _"The balance of what?" Crow frowned._

 _"Light and dark. The four dimensions. Everything," he seriously said._

 _"Okay, but what can I do?" the man asked in honest confusion._

 _"There are four good gods, one of each dimension. I am the god of Synchro Dimension. But I cannot act on my own, I require a vassal to use my power,"_

 _"What? And you want me?" Crow blinked in surprise._

 _"Yes," the dragon nodded. "Just as your ancestor before you, accept my power and become a Signer,"_

 _"What's a Signer?" he questioned._

 _"A priest to my power," the god explained, and Crow nodded. "Alright. I'll give it a shot, if it'll help. But what's causing the upsets?"_

 _"I wish that I knew. But me and my brethren are all going to be needed to combat it. You are not the only one being contacted by a deity as we speak,"_

 _X_

 _Shun blinked in confusion. He was standing on a cloud of black energy, and looked around. "Where the hell am I?"_

 _"I imagine you're feeling quite confused right now," a voice interrupted him. Shun whirled and stopped dead._

 _Floating in front of him was a kindly man in a teacher's suit with tangled hair and red glasses. "Hello, Shun. My name is Professor Daitokuji, but just call me Daitokuji," he smiled._

 _"What the hell is going on?" Shun snorted._

 _"I am an emissary of sorts. I suppose you were wondering about this?" the man asked, showing him a card._

 _"Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands," Shun recognised. "Where did it come from?"_

 _"A good friend of mine is responsible for that. Unfortunately, he is somewhat indisposed right now, so he asked me to talk to you instead," the man explained._

 _"Yeah?" Shun's eyebrow raised._

 _"I'll give you the short version of the explanation. There are four gods, one for each of the four dimensions. But something evil is stirring and the gods have decided that they have to work together to combat this threat. However, gods cannot fight themselves, so they require vassals to wield their power for them. The god of Xyz Dimension, a being known as Eliphas, wishes for you to wield his power," Daitokuji explained. "But with the state Xyz is in, his has his plate full just trying to hold his home together. So I'm helping him out,"_

 _"So this Eliphas dude wants me to fight for him. What would that involve?" Shun asked, deciding that the god of his dimension probably had similar interests to him._

 _"As far as I know, more or less the same as you're doing right now. Defeating Leo Akaba and Obelisk Force. But you ought to understand that Fusion itself is not evil, merely that people use it for evil," the professor smiled. "I see that you have accepted a Synchro monster into your Deck. It would be good if you could show Fusion the same tolerance,"_

 _"That's not happening," Shun shook his head. Despite this, he was still interested by the idea of having more power to battle Obelisk Force with._

 _"I understand. So, do you accept being the vassal of the god of your dimension?" Daitokuji questioned._

 _Shun nodded. "If it helps me stick it to Obelisk Force, I'm up for anything,"_

 _"Look in your Extra Deck when you wake. You might like what you see," the man smiled._

 _Everything went as black as the border of an Xyz monster card._

 _X_

Flare tossed and turned in her bed. Even subconsciously, she couldn't stop thinking about how the power from her Extra Deck had returned once more.

"No," she moaned. "No, not again,"

 _X_

 _Heartland City in all its glory. A shining rainbow of glistening lights and colours, all the more beautiful for being looked down on from the clouds._

 _At least, it was until a gargantuan black dragon swooped from the clouds and, with a massive blast of flame, obliterated the centre of the city. Flare didn't recognise the dragon, but she recognised the ones that followed it._

 _Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon chased the larger one and blew up part of the suburbs. Next, Red-Eyes Wyvern crashed into a skyscraper, knocking it over. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon laid waste to Clover, her old Duel School, and Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon crashed into the train system, sending the struts toppling like dominoes._

 _Her eyes fell on the house she had lived with her father in as Black Brutdrago crushed it underfoot, and the dragon she didn't recognise reduced the area around it to a wasteland. The original Red-Eyes Black Dragon charged into two more buildings, causing them to implode, as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon burnt the other four Duel Schools in the city and Red-Eyes Retro Dragon crushed the government offices._

 _Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared in front of her and roared. "No," the redhead stammered, falling backwards. "No! I won't let this happen!"_

 _Then Heartland was gone, and she was surrounded by her friends. An image of Yuya Sakaki was burnt to cinders by Retro Dragon, and Black Brutdrago ate Selena. Red-Eyes Wyvern used the spikes on its tail to cut Shun's head off, and Kite Tenjo screamed as Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon strangled him with its sinuous coils._

 _"No," Flare panicked, watching her dragons destroy everything she loved. "Stop . . . please,"_

 _Her ace dragon, hovering in front of her, suddenly rose into the air, flapping its wings. ._

 _And suddenly she was her dragon, beating her wings and opening her mouth, feeling fire build in her throat as she lashed her tail in anger and roared._

 _Her burning red eyes watched as she used her fire to kill the image of her father._

 _And then she was human again, lying on the floor paved with the ashes of her friends' dead bodies, and looked up. The unknown Red-Eyes monster growled at her. "Control your power, or it will control you,"_

 _X_

Her orange eyes shot open and she awoke, breathing heavily and clutching the bed for support.

Breathing heavily, Flare clutched at herself, feeling herself all over to make sure that her transformation had been nothing but a dream. Convinced of her humanity, she remembered her nightmare and shivered, looking at her Duel Disk.

Her hands shaking with trepidation and fear, she opened her Extra Deck and looked through the cards within. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon greeted her, and she placed him to the side. Black Brutdrago. Galaxy Stealth Dragon. Queen Dragun Djinn. Armades, Keeper of Boundaries. A second Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. She paused, seeing the next card. Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack.

The monster her father had given her. An image haunted her mind of killing him with her own flaming breath.

She pushed both card and image away, and continued sorting through her Extra Deck.

Flare pulled a blank card from the bottom of her Deck, and stared at it. "Are you going to reveal to me what you are?" she quietly asked it.

As expected, the card was unresponsive.

"You just wait. I won't let you control me. I control myself,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, no Duels this chapter. Sorry! But hopefully the other stuff makes up for it.**

 **Tomorrow (I.E. next chapter) it's back to the Friendship Cup. Shinji vs. Sergey, place your bets now!**

 **No original cards (though a certain one was closely hinted at). And no reviews, either. Seriously. FIFTY-FIVE different people viewed the previous chapter and not a SINGLE one of them could be bothered to scroll down and go "Yeah, that's good,". Seriously, that's just lazy. -.-**

 **Peace!**


	19. Take Down Tops! It's Time to Revolt!

Chapter 19: Take Down Tops! It's Time to Revolt!

Declan frowned to himself as he thought about the report Tsukikage had given him about the events of the previous night.

The Council had demanded that he and Reira stay and protect them, just in case Obelisk Force breached the inner chambers.

They had.

 _X_

 _A trio of Obelisk Force soldiers burst through the doors. "We've found them! The leaders of this pathetic world!" one cheered._

 _Declan stood and watched as his younger brother armed his Duel Disk. "First you'll have to go through me," His voice quavered, but held a note of iron resolve._

 _X_

The silver-haired man gazed fondly at the corner where Reira slept, hugging his stuffed teddy bear.

On the subject of siblings . . . His thoughts turned to a particular event Tsukikage had recounted to him.

"Kisara," he muttered to himself. "I hoped I'd never have to see you again . . . . sister,"

X

Jean-Michael groaned, clutching his head in his hands. "How did it all go so wrong?" he lamented. "I lost half my force in that attack last night. And now the prisoners have taken over the trash facility. God knows what happened to Gallager," he lamented.

"At least Obelisk Force is gone," one of his subordinates tried to cheer him up.

"For now. But they'll be back. I can't use my trump card now, mind-controlling Security won't do anything. Yuya Sakaki vanished before I could install that rage inducer in his head, so he's unreliable. And Selena vanished into the Commons to boot! All I have left is half of an army, Sergey and that Yuzu girl," he groaned, glaring down at his chessboard.

The pieces were arranged in an endgame. The white queen that represented Yuya and the bishop that was Yuzu were gone. The white king - himself - was hiding behind three pawns with a rook - Sergey - guarding them.

The black pieces were all over the board, but they all added up to his loss.

The Security Chief fumed, sweeping his hand back to knock the board over - and froze.

The white knight.

It was at the other end of the board, separated from his other pieces.

"My knight," Jean-Michael muttered to himself, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "That might just work," Sheer, determined resolves twinkled in his eyes. "I'm not done yet,"

X

Melissa soared into the air in her helicopter, which stationed itself above the course. "Well, everyone! I don't really know what went on last night, but it's morning now and time for the semifinals of the Friendship Cup!" she declared.

In the control room, buttons were pressed and two massive holograms appeared.

"So, everyone! Get excited, because right now it's Shinji Weber versus Sergey Volkov!" the commentator grinned.

The garage was silent as Shinji glared at his opponent. The pit crew, scared of both competitors, were doing everything they could to keep away from both.

"I know who you are and who you're working for, Sergey," Shinji spat.

"Congratulations," the cyborg rumbled.

The purple-haired Duelist mounted his D-Wheel. "I'll show you exactly why I call this baby _The Stinger_ ,"

Sergey smiled with a snort, climbing onto his own, larger vehicle. "Then I'll show you why I call my D-Wheel _My Foe's Despair_ ,"

Shinji snorted, but paused, remembering what Shun had told him.

 _X_

 _"if you always assume that everyone you meet is your enemy, soon enough everyone will be," Shun frowned at him, before turning and walking away._

 _X_

"Listen," Shinji started. "I know that we're on opposite sides now, but we don't have to be. If we work together, we can change this city for the better," he suggested. "Whaddya say? Will you help me?"

Sergey glared at him. "No,"

The boy shook his head in despair. "Well, no one can say I didn't try,"

Sergey wordlessly started his D-Wheel and drove onto the circuit, Shinji's lighter, faster bike nipping at his heels. "Here come our competitors! Shinji the radical revolutionary who -"

"For the last time, I'm not a terrorist!" Shinji interrupted her, screaming up at the copter.

"Right, fine. Just warn me before you blow something up, okay?" Melissa asked, and the boy fumed.

"And the mysterious heavyweight Duelist, Sergey!" Melissa gestured to the emotionless man riding the other D-Wheel.

The Commons booed and the Tops were impassive.

Shinji opened his mouth, but paused, recalling how badly he had messed up things with Shun. "Are you with the Tops?" he asked Sergey.

The man silently nodded.

"Why?" Shinji continued.

There was no response.

The boy wanted to continue, but was interrupted by Melissa. "Riding Duel!" she declared. The light turned green. "Acceleration!"

Shinji fumed. "We'll settle this with our cards,"

Sergey maintained a steady pace, but Shinji shot ahead, the Stinger shooting through the gates and preparing to claim the first turn -

A clamp with a steel cord shot from Sergey's D-Wheel, clamping onto Shinji and pulling him backwards. The jerk caused his engine to stall inches from the gate, and as Shinji desperately tried to jumpstart his engine, Sergey passed him and claimed the first turn.

As he did, the Stinger roared to life and Shinji chased after his opponent, drawing his opening hand.

"And somehow, despite Shinji's lead, Sergey takes the first turn!" Melissa narrated.

"I Normal Summon Kozmo Farmgirl from my hand," Sergey commanded, and the brunette riding a robotic dog appeared next to him, charging down the course.

"And it looks like Sergey has a new Deck to boot! How interesting!"

"I Set one card and end my turn," Sergey commanded.

"My turn! Draw!" Shinji commanded.

The man looked over his hand and grimaced. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Bee Force - Piercer the Target from my hand!" The multicoloured bee arrived. "Now, I Normal Summon Bee Force - Pin the Hit!" Shinji continued. His tiny Level 1 bee arrived. "I Set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw," Sergey commented. "I activate the effect of my Kozmo Farmgirl. By banishing her I Special Summon a Kozmo with a higher level from my hand. I Summon Kozmo Forerunner,"

Farmgirl vanished, and a large, bulbous spaceship with V-shaped wings and a long tail appeared. 2800 ATK.

"Now, I play Tuning. I add Steam Synchron from my Deck to my hand, then send the top card of my Deck to the Grave," Sergey intoned. "I add Steam Synchron to my hand, and immediately Normal Summon Steam Synchron from my hand,"

A squat, black train-like machine appeared with two half-lidded blue eyes. 1300 ATK.

"Battle. Forerunner, attack Piercer the Target," Sergey commanded. Shinji gulped as his bee was destroyed, knocking him to 2600 LP. "Steam Synchron, attack Pin the Hit,"

"I activate my Trap, Bee Force Nest. By targeting a Level 2 or lower Bee Force monster I control when it's targeted for an attack, I negate the attack and Special Summon another monster with the same name from my Deck! Appear, another Bee Force - Pin the Hit!"

A second tiny bee appeared, and the hive that represented the Continuous Trap sprayed a wall of honey, blocking Steam Synchron's attack. "I end my turn," Sergey declared.

"My turn! Draw!" Shinji barked. "With me, Commons! We will use our own strength to overthrow the Tops right now!"

The stadiums shook with their response.

"I play my Continuous Spell, Bee Force Swarm! Once per turn, if I control two or more 'Bee Force' monsters, I can Special Summon a Bee Force from my Deck! Appear, another copy of Piercer the Target! Now, I tune my Level 4 Piercer the Target to my two Level 1 Pin the Hits!" Shinji commanded. Four rings, two stars. 4 + 1 + 1 = 6.

"With those wings, whip up a blast! With that stinger, cut open the path to truth!" the duelist commanded. "Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Attack!"

"In an amazing repeat of his first Duel, Shinji Summons his ace monster! But will it measure up to Forerunner?" Melissa demanded. 2500 ATK.

"I play my Action Spell, Power Surge! Voulge the Attack's ATK increases by 500 until the end of the turn!" Shinji commanded. Voulge glowed with power and energy as his ATK became 3000. "Battle Phase! Voulge! Attack Kozmo Forerunner!" His bee charged the spaceship.

"I activate Steam Synchron's effect. I can use it and other monsters I control as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon during my opponent's turn," Sergey commanded.

Steam Synchron's pistons pumped and steam whistled, before it changed into three rings. Forerunner became seven stars, which added itself to the rings. 3 + 7 = 10.

"Arise, Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree!" Sergey chanted, and a thunderous roar shook the field as a great white and gold lion appeared. 3100 ATK.

Shinji paled and cursed, searching for another Action Card. But he couldn't find one. missing the timing, and Voulge returned to his field. "Turn end!" he hissed.

"My turn. Draw," Sergey growled.

X

"Do it!" Jean-Michael commanded. "Summon your ultimate monster!"

X

"As you wish," Sergey nodded. "I play Kozmo Force. All monsters I control and in my hand are treated as Kozmo monsters until the end of the turn," he said.

"So?" the younger Duelist questioned.

"I now activate Kozmo Dark Planet's effect in my hand!" Sergey's face, moments ago impassive, was suddenly alive with energy. "By banishing Kozmo monsters from my hand or field whose total levels are equal to or exceed ten, I Special Summon it to the field. So I banish my Level 10 Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree! Behold, my ultimate monster!" Sergey commanded in a state of utter euphoria.

The lion roared, and was replaced by - nothing.

"Eh? Where is it?" Melissa asked after a few seconds, then paused as a great shadow was cast across the entire city, suddenly reducing the morning sunlight to night.

"Look up!" Sergey shouted, pointing to the sky. "Look up, peons, and tremble! Tremble at the power of my Kozmo Dark Planet!" he commanded.

As one, every single person in the city looked upwards, craning their necks from windows and rushing out onto the streets.

"Oh my -" A quiet whoosh was heard as Melissa fainted.

Kozmo Dark Planet was a massive round black spaceship, high in the sky and so massive that it blocked out the sun. Its plasma energy cores bathed the city in green light, and the many spires extending from either end did their best to hide the blue sky for miles around. A Solid Vision pop-up displayed four thousand ATK.

"Behold!" Sergey shouted. "Kozmo Dark Planet! Destroy that insect! Dark Plasma Blast of Infinite Obliteration!"

The ship swivelled until it was pointed directly at the tiny insect beneath it, and a massive, long cannon emerged. "Fire!" Sergey commanded, and his monster obeyed, unleashing a hellishly destructive blast of green energy that obliterated the Synchro monster and punched a charred, smoking hole straight through the highway. Shinji's LP was cut to 1100.

"Behold, the instrument of your doom, Shinji Weber! Behold, the reason that your rebellion is fated to death!" Sergey commanded.

"We will never give up!" Shinji responded. "We will never surrender! We are the Commons, we stand as one! And no matter how small the chance may be," Shinji paused, and the cry echoed throughout the entire City as a million voices roared as one.

 _"WE WILL NOT LOSE!"_

"Whatever. I end my turn," Sergey snorted.

"My turn! I draw!" the Commons duelist declared. "I don't care if I lose this Duel, I don't care about the traitor Jack Atlas or the Friendship Cup! No matter how many times we are defeated and pushed down, we will never stop! And eventually, we will win! I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position and set one card! Turn end!"

"Pathetic. My turn, draw. I Normal Summon Kozmo Goodwitch," Sergey commanded. A tall female fairy with green skin and a glowing green beam sword appeared. 1800 ATK.

"Kozmo Dark Planet! Destroy that face-down!" Sergey commanded. The face-down Lyric the Royal Musician was obliterated in an instant by the incredible green energy blast of death.

Shinji cursed. There were no Action Cards in sight.

"Goodwitch! Attack directly! Defeat this fool!"

The fairy charged and swung its sword towards the Duelist's face. Shinji ducked, and his LP were reduced to zero.

"This isn't the end!" Shinji shouted up at the cameras as his D-Wheel's autopilot guided him back to the Duel Palace. "Commons, listen to me! We have waited long enough! Our revolution starts now! Security will fall, the trash facilities will be taken and we will capture the Duel Palace! Everyone, work as one and we cannot fail!"

Melissa, who had just regained consciousness, gulped. "This might be bad,"

X

Shinji's words were heard all over the city. "You go, Shinji," Crow grinned at the screen showing his friend. "You're right. It's time to make our move,"

"I'll come with you. I'm getting bored and you'll need all the help you can get," Sora offered. "Thanks, but someone needs to stay and keep an eye on the kids," Crow shook his head.

"I will do that. I can't leave anyway as long as Security and Jean-Michael are around," Selena decided.

Crow looked between the two Fusians, and nodded. "I'm trusting you, Selena. Sora, you go east and get everyone together. Keep them organised and take Security down. I'll go north and do the same. Knowing Shinji, he'll take over the trash facility and get going from there. It's time to take back the City,"

"Hell yeah," Sora grinned.

X

Jean-Michael blanched. "No! Get Security out there and quell this rebellion! I won't let this happen now!"

"Sir, we barely have two hundred active officers and only fifty in reserve. That's barely enough to guard the Tops districts, let alone keep the Commons in line," his assistant reported.

Jean-Michael fumed. "Get half of them guarding here and the rest guarding the Duel Palace. Mobilise the reserve and send them between the two locations as they're needed," he commanded.

"What about the Tops districts?"

"What about the Tops districts!" Jean-Michael demanded. "Everyone who's anyone is here or at the Duel Palace, and anyone who isn't someone doesn't matter! And relegate ten Duel Chasers to be my escort! I'm going to the central power core and I'm taking the captive with me!"

"Sir!"

"Also, call Sergey. Tell him that it's time to take care of Jack Atlas,"

 _X_

 _Declan smiled at his younger sister, Kisara. He had been only eleven, and she was eight at the time. His father had told him that she had just been adopted, and he was to be nice to her and play with her._

 _"Let's have a Duel!" Kisara had immediately cheered._

 _"Alright," Declan smiled. "But be prepared to lose,"_

 _It hadn't been easy - White Spirit Dragon had wrought havoc on his Dark Contract cards - but Declan ended it, attacking her Defence Position Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon with his D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc whose ATK was boosted to 4400 by the effect of United We Stand, as he also controlled D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf, who allowed D'Arc to deal piercing battle damage._

 _Despite having been blown backwards by the attack, Kisara was laughing and smiling. "That was fun! We should Duel again!"_

 _And they did, Declan remembered, time and time again. Sometimes she won, but they both knew that he was the stronger Duelist between them._

 _Two years after she had arrived, when she was te_ n _and he was thirteen, their mother adopted Reira. Despite their friendly rivalry, they both had radically different views on the new arrival. It was obvious from the start that Reira was nowhere near as strong a Duelist as either one of them. While Declan was protective and took the child under his wing, Kisara was scornful towards him. She saw him as a lesser being due to his lack of strength._

 _Slowly, their friendly rivalry became less friendly and more bitter. Declan could not understand why Kisara was so intolerant towards Reira, and Kisara failed to comprehend why Declan 'wasted' so much of his time on what she saw as a cause so lost, it had never been found in the first place._

 _Their parents were of no help either. Declan's mother saw Reira as a lab rat, his unique psychological condition a fascinating experiment. Leo, on the other hand, basically decided that Reira was his wife's problem and ignored him as best he could, providing him with food, clothes, housing and cards and having little else to do with him._

 _But he doted on Kisara. Declan's sister was an absolute daddy's girl and Leo held her in the highest regard. The boy never could figure out why._

 _Until he snuck into his father's laboratories and witnessed something horrible. He had been performing experiments on his sister._

 _And she loved it._

X

Declan couldn't help but think back to that day.

 _X_

 _Fourteen years old, Declan watched. His face was a mask of horror, looking at his eleven-year-old sister through a thick pane of glass as she stood inside a large half-sphere-shaped room. She was dressed in nothing but her undergarments and her Duel Disk, and had electrodes wired to her body. Several were on her back and shoulders, but there were more on her arms, legs and face._

 _Their father was in a side-room, separated with reinforced glass, and there were several cameras all aimed directly at Kisara. He was looking at several screens and read-outs, checking that every single one was operating. Declan watched in silence as he gave her the thumbs up. "We are ready! Unleash your full power! Let's see exactly what you can do, my sweet!"_

 _"You got it, dad!" Kisara grinned, and armed her Duel Disk, drawing five cards. "I play Polymerization! I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand!"_

 _Leo's eyes widened as the readings spiked. "That's it! That's perfect, my sweet! Keep going!"_

 _Kisara's eyes glowed like blue spotlights and her hair rose into the air as a circle of white energy appeared around her feet. "I call you, my ultimate monster! Fusion Summon! True and perfect embodiment of my self!" Kisara clapped her hands together, white energy surging up her forearms and towards her shoulders as they met. Three identical white dragons appeared, and were sucked into a Fusion vortex that appeared on the ground with Kisara standing directly in the centre of it, as a three-headed silhouetted appeared. "This feels so great!" his sister cheered, then continued. "Awaken, revitalised ultimate power! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" she commanded._

 _Declan's eyes widened. He had never seen that monster before. No one had. Leo shrieked. "Yes! Perfect! This is your power, use it! Draw it out as much as you can!"_

 _"You got it, dad!" Kisara's voice suddenly had a strange echoing quality to it, as though three versions of her were speaking at once, just out of sync with one another. Her entire body glowed white as the silhouette of her dragon swooped from the massive vortex and through her body, which was shining like a white sun._

 _Declan watched in horror, for the first time in four years realising the truth of what his sister was._

 _Things were never the same since._

 _X_

That was four years ago. A year afterward, Leo Akaba had vanished.

And Kisara had gone with him. At first, Declan had wondered if he had forced her, but now he knew she had come willingly.

The man shook his head. The past could not be changed. Declan had made his choice and Kisara had made hers. That was a fact.

So why did he wish so badly that he could have the beloved sister of his childhood back?

X

"Well done, #007," Gong grinned at the ex-Security, who saluted with a smile.

"It's incredible! We own the trash!" Megan exuberantly grinned, before sheepishly pausing. "That sounded better in my head," she agreed.

"It is an impressive feat," #007 agreed. "But that's no name. I'm Kei, Kei Satsu. And that's how history will remember me. Kei Satsu, the man who changed Security,"

"You'll go down in the history books for sure," Shinsei nodded.

"You all deserve it just as much as I do," Kei assured the Lancers. "Probably more so,"

"Eh. I don't care for being remembered. I just want to make sure things work out right," Flare shrugged.

"Speaking of that," Kei looked at her strangely. "Is there any reason you have my officers digging through the trash, searching for cards?"

"None of those cards should be wasted," Flare darkly frowned. "No card deserves to be put in the trash,"

"Alright," Kei gulped. He found the dragon-like girl intimidating and would happily do whatever necessary to appease what he feared to be a very dangerous being.

Their conversation was interrupted by the elevator pinging. Shinji was thrown out, and they hastily closed. The elevator rose back up as fast as it could.

Shinji picked himself up and looked around. Kei immediately rushed towards him. "Sir! We are honoured to have you here, sir!"

"Not you again," Shinji groaned. "Don't tell me you're still going on about Tops stuff,"

"No sir! I have taken control of the trash facility in preparation for our revolution!" Kei proceeded to recount the events of the previous night.

By the time he was done, Shinii nodded in approval. "Well done, I'm impressed. But we can't rest on our laurels, there's no time to lose. We have to completely defeat the remnants of Security and take the Duel Palace! Then things will be as they should be,"

"Yes sir! Everyone, get ready!" Kei shouted. His voice echoed through the facility. "It's time!"

"That's right! It's time to go take what's ours! Equality!"

The dozens of ex-Security Kei had routed responded in kind. They had known this was coming, and there wasn't a single person who wasn't ready. "Sir!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Original cards;**

 **Bee Force Swarm**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Once per turn, if you control 2 or more 'Bee Force' monsters, you can Special Summon a 'Bee Force' monster from your Deck. You cannot activate this effect if you control a monster that is not a 'Bee Force' monster.**

 **Kozmo Force**

 **Normal Spell**

 **All monsters in your hand and that you control are treated as 'Kozmo' monsters until the end of your opponent's next turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, add one 'Kozmo' monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **And now the revolution's really getting underway. Go Shinji! :)**

 **On that note, I decided to (finally) give Duel Chaser 227 an actual name; Kei Satsu. This is a pun on 'keisatsu', the Japanese word for 'police'. If he gets a canon name, I'll change it, same as Selena Gomez and Yugo Hyuri.**

 **And reviews! Wonderful, glorious reviews! Thank you all so much!**

 **Sorry, Balmung, I've already decided that Atem is the god of Standard Dimension. I'm kinda tossing up between Yubel and The Gentle Darkness for the god of Fusion.**

 **Shattered-Rebellion, thank you so much, that is exactly what I needed to hear. :)**

 **Peace! Really! :)**


	20. Charge of Commons! Rise, Enlightenment!

Chapter 20: Charge of Commons! Rise, Enlightenment!

The ex-Security forces spilled out of the trash facilities and charged through the streets, slowly making their way towards the Duel Palace. Cries and shouts echoed across the city as the angry Commons prepared to attack.

Melissa watched in concern as mobs swarmed through the Commons districts, before turning back to the stadiums. "Now, everyone! It's time for the second match of the finals! It's already been decided that Sergey Volkov will be in the finals, but who will join him? Will it be," Melissa paused for effect as a massive hologram appeared.

"Yugo Hyuri, the plucky kid from Commons, doing everything he can to walk along Jack Atlas' footsteps and reach the top with his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?" The blonde boy appeared with a grin, and a massive revolving image of Clear Wing's card appeared next to him.

Both suddenly vanished, replaced by Yuya Sakaki, who had the cards of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon orbiting him. "Or will it be Yuya Sakaki, the pioneer of the mysterious Summon technique known as Pendulum, with his arsenal of powerful Odd-Eyes Dragons? Only time will tell!" Melissa narrated.

The spokesperson paused in surprise as she saw that the Commons stands were slowly clearing. "Hey! Where are you all going? The Duel's here!"

In the garage, Yugo smiled at Yuya, who did the same. The two shook hands. "Your Clear Wing will be tough to beat, I'm sure," Yuya complimented his opponent.

"I can say the same for all those dragons you have, but none of them can top Clear Wing and Crystal Wing," Yugo grinned back.

The two mounted their D-Wheels. "Good luck,"

"You too, mate! Let's go!" And with that, Yugo blazed out onto the track.

Yuya was about to follow him, but Junior poked his head out of his pocket. "Hey," the boy smiled, patting the dragon's head. He squeaked, and vanished. Knowingly, Yuya reached into his pocket to extract the card - and paused.

There were two cards in his pocket. Pulling them out, one was Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet, and the other -

Yuya smiled. "You continue to amaze me, Junior. I'll be sure to use this well," And with that, he sped out onto the course.

"Our competitors are raring to go! So let's mirror their enthusiasm and not beat around the bush!" Melissa cheered, not letting her rapidly diminishing audience dampen her spirits. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Yugo charged forwards, his experience on a D-Wheel giving him the clear upper hand on Yuya. "My turn!" he commanded, taking his opening hand as he passed out of the Palace. "I Normal Summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke from my hand!" he added, and slammed his card onto the field. His noble Tuner appeared. "While I control a WIND monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" The transforming action figure appeared too.

"I Tune my Level 3 Tuner Monster Daiko Duke to my Level 3 Taketomborg!" Yugo commanded, chanting. "Possessed sword in the shape of a cross, take your power and slice through your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma!" The leader of the Speedroids appeared with a ferocious roar.

"Seriously? Yugo's summoned that monster every single time he's Duelled in this tournament," Melissa sighed. "Lame,"

"Shut up!" the blonde shouted. "I Set a card and turn end!"

Yuya grinned. "Fine then. My turn, draw!"

He consulted his hand. "Using the Scale 2 Performapal Camelump and the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared, a brown camel rising into the air with a gentle nod, joined by his ace dragon, who roared. A crystalline two and four appeared beneath them.

"Swing far, pendulum!" Yuya commanded as a giant version of his crystal pendulum appeared, drawing a portal in the sky. "Carve the arc of victory!"

A portal opened and two monsters swept out. "My monsters are ready, to swing into action!" Yuya shouted. "Come forth, Timegazer Magician! Timebreaker Magician! And Performapal Lizardraw!" he commanded, his three monsters appearing, Timegazer and Lizardraw with 1200 ATK and Timebreaker with 1400.

"I now Normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" Yuya nodded, and his Level 1 Tuner appeared with a smile and a wave. "When Tuning Magician is Summoned, I lose 400 Life Points and you gain 400 Life Points!" Yuya's LP dropped to 3600 and Yugo's became 4400.

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Tuning Magician to my Level 3 Timegazer Magician and my Level 3 Performapal Lizardraw!" Yuya commanded. Six stars, one ring. 1 + 3 + 3 = 7. "Descend from the stars, burning dragon of mismatched eyes!" he declared. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come forth, as the dragon who burns like a meteor streaking across the sky! Descend, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

Yuya's great red Synchro dragon arrived and roared. 2500 ATK. "Meteor Dislodge! When Meteorburst is summoned, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zone! I Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he shouted, and a meteor knocked Odd-Eyes out of the Pendulum Zone and down to the field, next to Meteorburst.

"Time to try that card you gave me, Junior," Yuya muttered to his Deck, where Junior's card nestled. "I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A bright blue Overlay Network appeared and sucked in his dragons. "As water freezes to ice, be reborn amid the torrential depths! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Crystalline dragon of the howling rainstorm! Surface, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

"A new dragon! Cool!" Melissa grinned.

The Xyz monster was tall and covered in blue and purple crystals, with blue-and-red eyes and spikes running down the right side of its neck. The dragon roared in primal fury, revealing 2800 ATK.

"Battle Phase!" Yuya commanded. "Timebreaker Magician! Attack Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma!"

"What? But Maken Dharma has 1000 more ATK!" Yugo gasped.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect! I use one Overlay Unit to negate Timebreaker's attack, and then Special Summon an Odd-Eyes monster from my hand or Grave! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was detached to activate the effect, so I Summon him back!" Odd-Eyes roared as he returned to the field next to his icy brother.

"Odd-Eyes! Attack Hi-Speedroid Maken Dharma!" Yuya commanded, and his Pendulum monster happily charged. "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled!" Yuya added. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes charged and destroyed Maken Dharma, dealing Yugo 300 damage twice over. "Absolute! Direct attack!" Yuya continued, and his Xyz monster unleashed a stream of water with shucks of ice in it at Yuya. "Glacial Meltwater Barrage!"

In a freezing blast, Yugo's LP was cut to 1000.

"Turn end!" Yuya grinned.

"Fine!" the blonde retorted. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card. "I activate Maken Dharma's Graveyard effect! By foregoing my Normal Summon for the turn while I control no monsters, I Special Summon him back from the Grave!" The Synchro monster returned. "Now I activate my Continuous Trap, Speedroid Racetrack!" The orange racing track appeared behind Maken Dharma. "With that out of the way, I trigger Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke in my grave! By banishing him, I can Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner from my hand or Grave! Appear, another copy of Daiko Duke!" Yugo declared, and a second Duke arrived. "Racetrack's effect now activates! I change Daiko Duke from Level 3 to Level 1!" Two level stars were sucked away from the nobleman by the band of orange track.

"Let's go! I tune my Level 1 Daiko Duke to my Level 6 Maken Dharma!" Yugo commanded. "Spread those wonderful and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light!" he chanted. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The great striped dragon appeared with a mighty roar. "Once again, I activate my second Daiko Duke's effect! Banishing him to Special Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my hand! Appear!" The red-and-gold dice appeared next to Clear Wing. "Now, I tune my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo repeated, performing a second Synchro Summon. 1 + 7 = 8.

Yuya gasped as he felt power overwhelm him. For a second his mind was flooded as Odd-Eyes roared, but then the haze cleared as he heard Junior squeak from his Deck.

Looking around to regain his bearings after the confusion, he gulped, seeing Yugo's eyes shine with green light. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light! Strike down your ennemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo, rooted in Berserk Mode, roared as his evolved crystalline dragon appeared on the field. 3000 ATK. Yuya cursed.

"Crystal Wing! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yugo commanded.

"I activate Absolute's effect!" Yuya attempted. "By using an Overlay Unit, I negate your -"

"Wrong!" his opponent barked. "Crystal Wing's effect! I negate your effect, destroy it and then Crystal Wing gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn! Also, when Crystal Wing battles, it gains ATK equal to the monster it battles! Go, Crystal Wing! Heaven Dive Hurricane Slash!"

The dragon charged, cutting through Absolute and charging towards Odd-Eyes as its ATK increased to an incredible 8300. Yuya gulped. "I activate Performapal Rain Goat's effect in my hand! By discarding him, I prevent Odd-Eyes' destruction!" A massive patchwork blue jacket appeared and covered Odd-Eyes. "But you'll still take damage!" Yugo retorted.

His opponent snatched an Action Card from midair. "I play Miracle! Odd-Eyes cannot be destroyed and battle damage is halved!"

Half of 5800 is 2900, Yuya smiled as the attack registered, reducing him to 700 LP.

"Turn end!" the blonde shouted.

"My turn," the junior entertainer muttered to himself. "Draw!" he declared, multicoloured sparkles trailing from his card.

Far beneath them, in the Commons dwellings, Sora desperately chased after a speeding car. "Hey! Slow down!" he demanded, his short legs unable to keep up. "Damnit," he cursed as it sped away.

Meanwhile, Yuya looked at his card. "Monster Reborn," he smiled. "I can revive any monster from the Grave, but," he paused. "What have I got that could stand a chance against Crystal Wing? I could steal Yugo's Clear Wing, but," he paused.

Something in his Extra Deck was calling.

"Again?" Yuya blinked, feeling power resonate from his pendant. "Junior? Is that you?"

His little dragon was silent, but the fact that his pendulum was calling to him, like it did when Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes were created, could not be denied.

"I'm going with my gut," the boy resolved, sensing instinctively what he should do. "I play Monster Reborn!" he commanded, the Spell appearing in front of him. "I revive Tuning Magician!" he declared, and the girl appeared next to Odd-Eyes and Timebreaker. "Tuning Magician's effect activates and I give you four hundred LP!" Yuya continued. His Life dropped to 300, and Yugo's became 1400.

"What is Yuya doing?" Melissa frowned.

"Now, I Tune Tuning Magician to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted, sweeping his arm across. Odd-Eyes went to the Extra Deck, Tuning returned to the grave, and 1 + 7 = 8.

"Hero's blade that brings forth unyielding light, awaken now with a flash!" the green-haired boy commanded. "Synchro Summon! Level 8! Awaken, Enlightenment Paladin!"

A gleaming sword shot from the pulse of energy, snatched out of the air by a gauntleted white arm. A tall white warrior appeared, with golden blades behind his head and on his arms, wielding a great white sword. 2500 ATK.

"Oh wow, another new monster from Yuya Sakaki!" Melissa grinned, then paused. "But it isn't a dragon?"

Enlightenment Paladin stared down the dragon in front of it as Yuya searched for an Action Card.

But as he did, the out-of-control car Sora had given up on chasing moments ago crashed into the support beam that held up the part of the highway Yuya and Yugo were racing down. Its three occupants hastily leapt out and ran away as the car began to smoke, rapidly catching fire.

Deep inside the engine, the fire burnt closer and closer to the gas tank.

As Yuya spotted an Action Card in the distance, an explosion from beneath them interrupted their Duel.

"What the?" Yugo blinked in surprise as the track underneath them began to shake uncontrollably. Yuya was having difficulty keeping his D-Wheel upright, and braked to a halt. Yugo did likewise, the Berserk Mode light fading from his eyes.

Beneath them, Commons ran from the support beam that now had a taping hole in it. Anyone could see that it couldn't possibly support its own weight, and it didn't take a genius to know what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the track fell sideways, tearing away from the other posts nearby and falling downwards, turning into a ramp that led into the Commons districts. As it did, Yuya lost his grip and slid sideways on his D-Wheel, sliding down towards the slums. Yugo, though, managed to keep it in place as Yuya slid down.

Until the entire track tilted sideways, falling over and collapsing, crushing several buildings. Yuya screamed as his D-Wheel fell off the track and landed, upright somehow, on the roof of a building.

A couple of hundred metres away, Yugo yelled in shock as he fell off the side, falling further down and slowly tilting forwards. The blonde braced himself for a hard impact - but suddenly Crystal Wing shot forwards and caught his master, depositing him safely on the ground several hundred feet away from his former opponent.

Yuya breathed a sigh of relief. "It's probably for the best that that Duel ended," he muttered to himself, before looking around. Enlightenment Paladin was nowhere to be seen, and he was still on top of a building. "How am I supposed to get down from here?"

Melissa watched in shock. "Er," was all she could say. "We might need help out here,"

X

Jack Atlas watched impassively from his private viewing deck. For a moment, concern flitted across his face, but then he spotted Yuya standing on top of a building on one of the cameras and he nodded. "I would be very disappointed if you could not survive something as small as a crash, Yuya Sakaki,"

If asked, Jack Atlas couldn't explain why he liked the teenage boy with green hair. Perhaps there was something about him that reminded him of himself when he was young.

 _X_

 _Katsu Rinoka grinned to himself, looking at the card that he had found. It had just appeared on his bedside table one night, and he didn't know how, but it was powerful. Powerful enough to have a chance at taking on the Tops._

 _But if he was going to ascend from the Commons to the top, he would need more than one good card and a Deck built out of trash and throwaways. He would need a reputation, and he needed it to be legendary._

 _One of his friends, after seeing his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, remembered a story about someone from more than a century ago. A man named Jack Atlas. A King. A King whose ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, very closely resembled his Scarlight. They had also noticed that his hair was the same colour as the King's, platinum blonde._

 _It was this resemblance that had inspired Katsu's idea, he reflected as he slipped purple contact lenses into his hazel eyes and finished styling his blonde hair, so that it very closely resembled an old photo that had been given to him by the owner of the orphanage he lived in. It depicted the famed King._

 _Katsu strapped on his shoes with their foot-tall soles, designed to make himself seem taller, and fastened his white cloak around himself. He had spent a long time recreating a facsimile of the old Jack's white-and-purple coat. And he was finally ready to don the visage of one of the greatest heroes of history._

 _As he did, the photo fell off his table and fluttered to the ground. There were words on the back, but he paid them no mind, assuming them to be an autograph._

 _Satisfied that he was ready, Katsu strapped on his Duel Disk and set off to enter himself in the Friendship Cup._

 _The name he would enter himself under?_

Jack Atlas.

 _X_

From there, things only got better. At first, people were skeptical, but as Katsu - as 'Jack' racked up the victories, eventually they were all convinced. This young man, who had come out of nowhere wielding a card that so closely resembled the infamous Red Dragon Archfiend, and as soon as he could afford to commissioned a unique D-Wheel to be built that was a perfect replica of Jack's legendary D-Wheel, the Wheel of Fortune, truly was a miraculous reincarnation of the legendary King, Jack Atlas.

As he reclined in his throne, Katsu smiled. It had been a long, hard road, but ever since the day he had found that card, the Tuning Magician, and been inspired to perform this impossible plan, he had never failed.

He was Jack Atlas. He was King.

And he was being interrupted. Jack glared at the door as it swung open, revealing a face he recognised. "Sergey Volkov. Why are you here?" he questioned, his aged, deep voice booming.

"I have come to take care of you," the man responded.

"Oh?" Jack smiled. "If you wish to be my caretaker, then give me a foot rub,"

"You know that is not what I mean," Sergey snorted. He armed his Duel Disk.

The King frowned. "Very well. It is the duty of the King to humour his subjects. But I doubt you are one of my subjects anymore. Who is pulling your strings, Sergey? I suppose that Jean-Michael man?"

Sergey failed to respond.

"Very well, have it your way. I will discover the truth soon enough," Jack shrugged. It didn't really matter who had caused Sergey to stand against him. He had seen the way Sergey Dueled, and already knew the outcome of the Duel before it even began.

Sergey would be defeated.

X

The Lancers, accompanied by Shinsei and Megan, exited the trash facility. Both Flare and Shun carried backpacks full of cards on their back. "So, where are you two going?" Sawatari asked the two.

"We're gonna help the rioters! Death to the Tops!" Megan shrieked, and Shinsei nodded. "After that, eh, wherever, y'now?"

"Good luck," Gong offered the two, and they nodded, splitting off from the other four.

"I wonder where Shinji and Kei are?" Flare thought aloud.

"Probably moving on the Duel Palace, but that's not our problem for now. We need to find Selena and Yuya, then get back to the Duel Palace and meet up with Declan, Reira and Tsukikage," Shun resolved.

"Well, how will we know where Selena is?" Sawatari asked.

"She is at Crow Hogan's house. Sawatari knows where that is," a voice interrupted them. Flare jumped and whirled, seeing a blue-clad ninja behind her. "Hello, Tsukikage," Gong nodded.

Flare looked between them in confusion. "You didn't tell me this Tsukikage guy was a ninja!"

"Well, Sawatari? Can you find your way back to this Crow Hogan's house?" Shun glared at the blonde, and he nodded frantically, wavering under the look. "Easy, easy, no problem. Just follow me!"

"You coming with us?" Gong asked the ninja, but he shook his head. "I am going to find Yuya Sakaki. After you retrieve Selena, go to the City's main power grid and meet Declan. The Duel Palace is unsafe, so we are making the grid our rendezvous. Me and Yuya will be along shortly," he instructed,

"Got it," Gong nodded, dashing after Shun and Sawatari. After a moment, Flare followed them, nodding to Tsukikage as she left.

The blue-clad ninja watched them go. "Good luck," he muttered, before vanishing.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Yuya got Enlightenment Paladin! Woot!**

 **Also, I didn't activate its Spell recycling effect for a reason; Yuya knew that if Enlightenment was Summoned using a Magician as Material, its effect would activate to return a Spell from the Grave to his hand. Then Crystal Wing would have negated and destroyed Enlightenment, so that was deliberately avoided.**

 **I love that Enlightenment's card text doesn't have it as a mandatory effect, and lets you use anything as Material for it's Summon, rather than listing Magicians as non-Tuner Material and making the recycle effect mandatory, thus giving you options. :)**

 **Anyway, with that the Friendship Cup is done! :) Of course, Jack's gonna Duel both Sergey and Yuya anyway, so . . . eh. XD**

 **Speaking of Jack . . what does everyone think of the Katsu thing?**

 **And yes, I had to cut off the Duel between Yuya and Yugo. Sorry for everyone who wanted to see Yuya absorb Yugo!**

 **No original cards - but they should totally print my Speedroid Racetrack, it works awesome for Yugo! :) And I know I was a bit loose with Daiko Duke's effect . . but so what? XD**

 **So, review time! :)**

 **Corinne, Shinji couldn't be very aggressive because . . . well, he was facing down the Death Star. XD Plus, Bee Force DOES naturally play more defensively until you can get out Hana the Evil-Crushing Bow or Big Ballista the Final Assault. And Shinji couldn't have Summoned Big Ballista. Because if he Summoned Big Ballista and it was destroyed, then symbolically that would have meant that was all he had. That he was done. And Shinji is a long, looooooooong way from done.**

 **I know, suppes.**

 **danio, since Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon was Summoned before Yuya showed up, its effect only applied to Kisara and Sergey. I definitely didn't completely forget that effect and how badly it shuts down Yuya or anything. XD**

 **Peace!**


	21. Defend the Throne! Power of the King!

Chapter 21: Defend the Throne! Power of the King!

Sergey and Jack's Duel Disks armed themselves, and the connection was established. "I will take the first move!" Jack commanded, drawing his hand.

An old friend of his winked up at him, a card that he still remembered rescuing from the garbage as a child. "I use the effect of Vice Dragon to Summon him to the field while I control no monsters by halving its ATK and DEF!" Jack declared, summoning his Level 5 dragon. The beast appeared, 1200 DEF. "Now, I Normal Summon Force Resonator from my hand!" Jack continued, bringing out a squat shaman with a tuning fork and a large black ball on his back. 500 ATK.

"I Tune my Level 2 Force Resonator to my Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack commanded. "Rise from the volcano to prove your might! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Arise as the explosive volcanic dragon! Appear, Exploder Dragonwing!"

The great dragon appeared in a blaze of fire. "I Set a card and end my turn!" Jack finished.

"My turn. Draw," Sergey intoned. "I Normal Summon Kozmo Goodwitch from my hand," His fairy warrior appeared. "Now I activate her effect, and banish her to Summon a Kozmo with a higher level. I Summon my Level 5 Kozmo Dark Lady," he commanded, and a tall black-haired witch with a metal cloak and hat and a mask covering her face appeared. 2200 ATK. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

"My turn!" Jack shouted, drawing his card. "Behold, the reason that you should not challenge the King! I Normal Summon Chain Resonator from my hand!" he commanded, and another shaman appeared with a large chain hanging on his back. "I Tune my Level 1 Chain Resonator to my Level 7 Exploder Dragonwing! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and earth!" Jack chanted, wasting no time and Summoning his ace monster. "Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A blast of Solid Vision flame burst through the windows of the viewing deck, obliterating them. Outside, in the helicopter, Melissa turned in surprise. "Oh? Everyone, it appears that Sergey Volkov has somehow snuck into Jack Atlas' private viewing quarters and has challenged the King!"

"When Chain Resonator is set to the Grave, I can return a Resonator from my Grave to my hand. Return, Force Resonator," Jack commanded, taking his card back and making his hand a total of three cards.

The Tops turned in surprise, seeing Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend glaring down at the Kozmo monster. "This should be exciting! But Sergey really should have waited until after he Duelled Yuya or Yugo," Melissa paused for a second. "As soon as we find them and figure out who won,"

"I activate the effect of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack commanded, and his dragon roared. "All other monsters on the field are destroyed and you take 500 damage for each!"

"Wrong!" Sergey barked. "I activate the effect of Dark Lady. By paying 1000 LP, I negate your effect and destroy it," Dark Lady leapt forwards, her metallic cloak billowing behind her as she used her beam sword to cleave the Synchro in two.

The lines around Jack's eyes hardened. "I was going to let you off easy," the man frowned. "I was going to give you a slap on the wrist and educate you as to why you never defy the King. But now?" The man adopted a combat stance, standing head on with the blade of his Duel Disk perfectly horizontal. "Now you have angered me,"

"So what?" Sergey snorted.

"You will find out," Jack promised. "Turn end,"

"My turn! Draw!" the bulky cyborg retorted. "I activate Dark Lady's effect! By banishing her, I Summon a Kozmo with a higher level from my hand! Appear, Kozmo Dark Destroyer!"

The massive black spaceship appeared on his field, and Sergey grinned. "Dark Destroyer! Attack!"

Jack shook his head in disgust. "I activate Reject Reborn. The Battle Phase is ended, and I Summon a Synchro monster and a Tuner monster from my Graveyard. Return, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! And Chain Resonator!"

"The King has revived his ace! Woohoo!" Melissa cheered as the great red dragon returned, along with the level 1 Tuner.

"Congratulations," Sergey snorted. "I Set a second card and end my turn,"

"My turn!" Jack barked, and drew. "I play Red Dragon Vase!" he commanded, playing his card. "For the price of being unable to Summon this turn, I draw two cards!" Two cards presented themselves to him from his Deck, and he nodded with a smile. "I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position and activate the effect of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! I destroy all other Attack Position monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage to you for each!" Jack commanded, and Scarlight roared, unleashing bursts of fire at Chain Resonator and Kozmo Dark Destroyer.

Sergey didn't flinch as the monsters were destroyed and his LP was burnt to 2000.

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!" Jack commanded, and his dragon charged. "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning!"

One of the two face-downs between the dragon and his target flipped up. "I activate Dimensional Prison!" Sergey snorted. "Your dragon is banished,"

A tear in time and space swallowed Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack's eyes widened. "Very well then," he hissed. "I Set two cards and end my turn,"

"Oh my gosh!" Melissa gulped. "Sergey got rid of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Again!"

"My turn!" Sergey madly grinned, targeting Jack's face-down. "I draw and immediately Normal Summon Kozmo Farmgirl!" he declared, his farmer appearing with her steed in tow. "Farmgirl! Attack that face-down!" he commanded. "I activate Call of the Haunted!" Jack barked, his own Set card appearing. "I revive Exploder Dragonwing!" The volcanic dragon appeared and roared as Farmgirl targeted the Set monster, who flipped face-up to reveal Force Resonator. "So what?" Sergey snorted.

"I activate my other Trap, Urgent Tuning!" Jack barked, his second card appearing. "I perform a Synchro Summon during your Battle Phase! And I Tune Force Resonator to Exploder Dragonwing!"

"Oh wow! What is Jack doing? Two plus seven equals nine!" Melissa gasped.

"Hellish dragon, come forth from the depths of the volcano! Synchro Summon! Don your armour and prepare for battle!" Jack commanded. Two rings, seven stars. "Level 9! Appear, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

A massive red dragon roared as it appeared, closely resembling Scarlight but with large blades on its forearms and a large image of a malign face on its chest.

Melissa's jaw was slack. "It's that monster! The evolution of Scarlight that Jack has, before now, only had to use on two occasions! Both against extremely strong opponents!"

"Stop the attack!" Sergey gulped as Abyss was revealed to have 3200 ATK. "I end my turn,"

"My turn!" Jack barked. "Draw!" he declared, taking a card from his Deck. "I activate the effect of Abyss! Once per turn, I can target one card on the field and negate its effects until the end of the turn! I negate Kozmo Farmgirl! he declared, and Abyss spat a ring of flame at Kozmo Farmgirl. "You won't use her effect to Summon a stronger Kozmo this turn!" Jack commanded. "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! Attack that pitiful monster! Hell Burning Dual Slash!" His dragon eagerly obeyed, charging forwards and baring the blades on its forearms. The girl was destroyed in an instant and Sergey's LP was reduced to 300.

"Pitiful," Jack shook his head and ended his turn. "Simply pitiful. Someone like you could never hope to defeat me. You have not even managed to damage me once. Even that pathetic Hunter Pace man from last year managed that,"

Last year, a Duelist named Hunter Pace had been the one who faced Jack on the opening night of the Friendship Cup as the exhibition match, Melissa recalled. The Duel between him and Jack Atlas had gone as well for him as it was for Sergey, but Hunter, despite losing, had managed to use his burn damage effects to reduce the King to 1400 LP before his defeat. Shortly afterwards, he lost in the first round.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Sergey screamed in anger. "My turn! Draw!" he commanded, pulling a card from his Deck so forcefully that Jack noticed a tiny tear appear in the card between his fingers. "I activate the effect of Kozmo Dark Planet in my hand! By banishing Kozmos from my hand or field, I Special Summon it to the field! I banish the Kozmo Forerunner and Kozmo Soartroopers in my hand!" he commanded, getting rid of the last two cards in his hand and placing the card he drew on his Duel Disk. "Face your doom, Jack Atlas! Face your doom at the hands of my Kozmo Dark Planet!" the man demanded.

Once again, the massive black spaceship appeared overhead, for the second time that day, blocking out the sun and casting the City into shadow.

"My doom, you say?" Jack shook his head. "All I see is a great flying pile of scrap,"

"Dark Planet! Destroy that dragon!" Sergey demanded. "Dark Plasma Blast of Infinite Obliteration!"

The monster fired, carving a gaping hole in the side of the Duel Palace, blowing Jack backwards and throwing him into the wall. His chair and the majority of the observation deck were reduced to charred rubble, and the blonde fumed. "Turn end!" Sergey declared.

"That monster is no threat," Jack growled. "If anything? It's boring! I draw!" He took a card from his Deck and glared. "You can destroy my ace monster. You can destroy his evolution. You can even dare to inflict damage to my Life Points! But nobody, NOBODY, damages my throne!" He gestured to the charred, smoking pile of wood and lumber that he had been sitting in less than half an hour ago. "You have angered the King," he whispered in quiet fury.

"I Normal Summon Red Sprinter from my hand, and activate its effect! When Red Sprinter is Summoned, I can Summon a Fiend-Type Tuner from my hand or Grave! Revive, Force Resonator!" Jack commanded. The demonic dinosaur arrived and bellowed, pulling the electrical shaman out of the Grave as it did. "Now, I Tune my Level 2 Force Resonator to my Level 4 Red Sprinter!" Jack declared, his face a mask of anger. 2 + 4 = 6.

"Come forth, descendant of hell, and make your mark with a streak of crimson! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Appear, Red Wyvern!" Jack commanded, bringing his Synchro monster to bear. The four-limbed dragon roared, appearing in front of him. The King nodded to his Synchro with a smile. "I activate the effect of Red Wyvern! If there is a monster wth greater ATK than it on the field, the monster on the field with the highest ATK is destroyed!" The King declared with a mighty Florida as Red Wyvern charged into the sky.

"Kozmo Dark Planet cannot be targeted by card effects!" Sergey snorted. Massive cannons appeared all over the ship and fired at the dragon, every pulse missing and winking out of existence before it hit something other than its intended target.

"Red Wyvern's effect does not target," Jack snorted. The dragon roared and dive-bombed the monster, diving through a canyon in its structure and firing a blast of flame into a shaft that led to the centre of the monster, before returning to Jack's field.

As it did, the Dark Planet exploded in a massive plume of smoke and fire that rapidly petered out. "That was absolutely incredible!" Melissa grinned. "Jack Atlas truly is the King!"

"Red Wyvern, attack directly," Jack waved Sergey off, and his dragon obliged, charging at the Duelist and obliterating the last of his Life Points. Sergey was thrown backwards, passing through the doorway he had had his back to and crashing through the wall behind him.

Unfortunately for Sergey, that wall was the outside wall of the stadium.

Jack heard him distantly scream as he fell down the five-storey drop that would drop him to the level of the raised Duel Carnival - then paused as he heard the screams continue for far longer than they should have. Picking his way through the wreckage, he rushed over to the hole his dragon had created and looked down. His dragon hovered behind him.

Sergey had been blown too far backwards, and was slowly falling down the eight-hundred-metre drop to the Commons dwellings far, far below.

"Would you mind going and catching him?" Jack politely requested of his dragon, who snorted, but nodded and flew away.

"And with that, Jack Atlas maintains his title as the King!" Melissa grinned.

Jack shook his head. "I hope that he has learnt something now. He could never be a strong Duelist with Duelling like that,"

His musings were interrupted by a roar of anger. "He's this way!"

Jack turned in surprise to see four Commons charge up the corridor towards him. "There he is! The despot King!" one of them shouted. "Let's kick his ass and show him why he shouldn't have forgotten the Commons he came from! another agreed.

"I don't want to fight you," Jack shook his head, retreating in the other direction towards the stairs. "You're going to! You're gonna get what you deserve for letting us down so badly!"

The man's eyes widened. 'The rebellion is becoming a problem. Something must be done,' he thought to himself. "I sincerely apologise, but I have other duties. Perhaps another time?" Jack politely offered, slowly backing towards the hole in the wall. He did not have time for this.

"No way," the lead Common snorted.

"That is not your choice to make," Jack shook his head. He spared a glance at his Duel Disk to ensure that the Solid Vision was still active. Satisfied that it was, he leapt backwards, falling out of the hole and into the air.

"What the hell?" one of the Commons blinked.

They gasped as Red Wyvern swept him up, Jack confidently landing on his back. "Let's go," he told his dragon. "We must find Yuya Sakaki,"

The King paused, spotting Sergey's unconscious body behind him. "I should also do something about him,"

X

Yuya braked hard, spotting someone in front of him as he sped down the road on his D-Wheel. "What the?" he blinked in shock.

Tsukikage nodded to him. "It is good to see you again, my friend,"

"What's happening? Where are Declan and Reira?" Yuya asked.

"Declan and Reira are at the power grid. The Duel Palace is compromised, so Declan wishes us all to meet up there," the ninja informed him. "Okay," Yuya nodded. "Then what?"

"Hopefully, Declan has decided on a plan of action by then," the ninja resolved.

"Wait, what about Yuzu?" Yuya blinked and asked.

"Security is being destroyed as we speak. She will likely be liberated from her holding cell, which is most likely in the Security headquarters, by the rioters. I will look for her after the Lancers are reunited and a plan has been decided upon," he explained.

The entertainer reluctantly nodded. "Where to?"

X

A squad of a dozen members of Security guarded one of the entrances to the Duel Palace. "Here they come, men. Hold the line," Shigeru commanded his troops, who armed their Duel Disks and prepared for combat. A myriad of Goyo Chasers, Goyo Predators and Goyo Catapults appeared around them.

Shinji shouted. "Bee Force - Hana the Evil-Crushing Bow! Charge!"

"You heard him!" Kei commanded, unleashing the new Deck he had built from cards that had been rescued from the trash with Flare's help. "I Tune Jutte Fighter to Goblindbergh and Synchro Summon Gravity Warrior! When Gravity Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains 300 ATK for every monster my opponent controls! I count twenty-five!"

"That thing's your new ace?" Shinji grinned at his new friend as his blue, lion-like robot's ATK increased to an incredible 9600. "I'm impressed," he nodded as Gravity Warrior and Bee Force - Hana the Evil-Crushing Bow sent the Security forces toppling like skittles.

"Sorry about that, Shigeru! Are we still on for golf next month?" Kei hollered at his fallen former colleague as they passed the Security forces, followed by a mob of angry Commons. "You bet, Kei," Shigeru weakly raised a thumbs-up.

"Golf?" Shinji asked in disbelief. Kei bashfully shrugged. "It's fun,"

X

Sora raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the Security Public Headquarters. "Looks like a tough nut to crack," the boy observed.

He turned and grinned at the dozens of Commons he had rounded up with the promise of tearing the Security headquarters to pieces. "Well they can call us the Nutcrackers! Who's with me?!"

The Security in the building shivered as they heard the response.

X

Yuya started in surprise, seeing a red dragon in the sky above him that was angling towards him.

Red Wyvern landed, dropping the Wheel of Fortune onto the ground, and vanished, depositing the unconscious Sergey Volkov on the ground as Jack Atlas smartly stepped off, nodding to Tsukikage and turning to Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki," he greeted the boy.

"Jack Atlas?" Yuya breathed in shock, before stuttering as he realised that he was not honouring the King. "Oh, uh, I mean King, sir -" he tried, but Jack held up a hand. "There is no time for pleasantries and honourifics right now, Yuya. The City is in the brink of destruction from within. Working together, we can reunite Tops and Commons alike," Jack explained.

"How?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Through a heated clash of souls in a Duel!" Jack barked. "If we can put on a spectacle of sufficient glamour, then the Commons will be distracted and calmed from their rioting. After the Duel, the victor can take advantage of the people's natural awe at the victory to pacify them and convince them that revolution is not the way of the future, but unity!" he declared, mounting his Duel Disk.

"You think that'll work?" Yuya smiled, starting to get excited at the thought of this crazy plan the King had dreamed up.

"I have seen the wonder you could bring forth, Yuya Sakaki. If we unite our skills, this City may yet live to see tomorrow," Jack nodded.

"What about our rendezvous with the other Lancers at the power grid?" Tsukikage questioned.

"I will guide Yuya to the plant in our Duel. You must take care of him," Jack requested, gesturing to Sergey's prone form.

The ninja thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Very well. I will see you at the grid,"

"And this rebellion will be quietened by the time we arrive," Jack agreed.

"One problem, how do we get back up on the highways?" the entertainer asked, suddenly realising the error in the King's plan.

In response, he just looked over Yuya's shoulder. The boy followed his gaze and spotted the chunk of highway that had fallen into the Commons during his Duel with Yugo. One of the six paths that had broken away from the collapsed pillar had fallen perfectly down into a Commons road, providing the perfect ramp back into the hexagonal highway grid.

"How convenient," Taukikage nodded as he scooped up the tanned, unconscious Duelist. "I will see you soon, my friend," he nodded to Yuya, and leapt away.

Yuya turned his D-Wheel around as Jack sped off, and followed the blonde King on his route through the suburbs. "Come, Yuya! Let us change the course of history!"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **As I wrote this chapter, I suddenly realised how HORRIBLY the anime totally skipped over the events of the actual rebellion, only showing tiny fragments and moments. Since I have little to work with, apparently I must do the same. -.-**

 **Anyhoo. I honestly think my Duel between Jack and Sergey is one of my best ever. And the moment where Red Wyvern destroyed Kozmo Dark Planet definitely isn't an abbreviated ripoff of the climax of Star Wars: A New Hope or anything. How dare you even suggest that? What do you mean, this is a pre-recorded Author's Note and therefore you cannot suggest anything because I have no way of hearing you? I grow tired of these baseless accusations. Allow me to sweep my royal cape and dismiss them all. XD**

 **So, no new cards (though I am hard at work preparing for the future of made-up cards in this fiction) and a couple of reviews! Yay! :)**

 **I noticed and fixed the problem, Leafeon. And thanks. Just a shame I couldn't finish it. Hopefully I'll get another chance. :)**

 **And thanks to Purity-Aamutet and Chuckinstor for favouriting. :)**

 **Anyways, peace!**


	22. For King and Country! Borrowed Words!

Chapter 22: For King and Country! Borrowed Words!

The Lancers dashed through the streets towards Crow's house, Sawatari in the lead. Flare, who had managed to keep the stolen D-Wheel from yesterday, was mounted with the blonde riding behind her, and Gong and Shun were riding Shun's Raidraptor - Rise Falcon in the sky above and using the motorbike as reference.

The two were conducting an Action Duel with each other, but had taken advantage of Solid Vision with Mass to make Rise Falcon their vehicle. Gong's Superheavy Samurai Transporter skated beneath them on its wheels.

"How much further is it?" Flare questioned. Sawatari gestured. "A few blocks,"

"He said that before," Gong frowned. "Remind me why we're trusting his judgement?"

"Ninja man said so and you seem to think you can trust him," Shun shrugged.

"We're here!" Sawatari shouted up at them.

Rise Falcon vanished as Shun terminated the Duel, and the two landed as Flare pulled up.

They stood before a completely nondescript one-storey house. "It looks exactly like every other house around here?" Shun frowned.

"Of course it does. What did you expect, a Vegas casino?" Sawatari snorted.

"That would have been nice," Flare nodded.

The blonde rolled his eyes, strutting up to the house and knocking.

Sure enough, the door was swept open to reveal Selena, the girl with her Duel Disk armed and vehemently glaring at what she assumed was likely to be an enemy.

Sawatari gulped in shock and leapt back, hiding behind Gong's muscled body, even as Selena relaxed, realising it was the the other Lancers. "Where're the other two?" she frowned.

"Shinsei and Megan are with the rioters," Gong shrugged.

"Of course they are. I always thought that girl seemed a few cards short of a Deck," the girl shook her head. "So, where are we going?"

She paused, feeling Tanner tug at her dress. The Lancers paused, seeing the three kids behind her. "Who are they?" Flare frowned. Her gaze lingered on Amanda. The younger girl seemed almost familiar for some reason.

"Will you three be fine here by yourself?" Selena asked Frank, the eldest.

"Sure. Crow leaves us alone all the time," Amanda grinned, and the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Let's get moving," Shun nodded, but Flare held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe Crow's seen fit to leave them alone in the past, but that was in peacetime. We're in the middle of a revolution, anything could happen. For all we know armed looters could be taking advantage of the confusion to break into people's houses!"

"Cough - worrywart - cough," Sawatari 'coughed', and shivered as the redhead glared at him.

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't miss the rendezvous," Gong frowned.

X

The look on Shun's face was stormy as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon took flight. "Oh wow!" Frank gasped, looking down at the view from the sky. "This is so cool!" Amanda grinned. Gong kept a close eye on the three to make sure they wouldn't fall off the flying Raidraptor as it soared through the air, following Flare on her D-Wheel as she used the computer mapping system on board the motorbike that had once belonged to Security to guide them to the power grid. While places 'of no importance' such as Crow's house were not marked on the map, the central power grid was a completely different matter.

Tanner leapt up at Sawatari - who Flare had insisted ride on the bird due to the fact that she was rapidly losing patience with him - and snatched at his face. "Got your nose!" the child squeaked with a grin.

Sawatari blinked, before frowning. "Hey! I need that!" he demanded, chasing after Tanner in circles on the broad back of the metal bird.

Beneath them, Flare inspected what she had come to think of as 'her' D-Wheel and winced, seeing the dents and scratches it had taken during the pursuit with Kisara the previous night. "I could fix that," she whispered to herself with a pause. The redhead rapidly looked around, then looked up at the bird above her. Satisfied that no one was watching, she focused - and the tip of her finger burst into flame. She ran her finger over the gauges in the framework, slowly welding them back together. "Can't do too much, or they'll notice something's off," Flare told herself, holding back from restoring every single injury the machine had sustained. Her welding job was patchy, but it was an improvement.

As she did, energy pulsed in both the Main and Extra Decks in her Duel Disk.

X

Beneath the Duel, in the Commons, a young man with light green hair in two long strands stood on top of a building. "I know that you are nearby. You have to be," he muttered to himself, looking around.

His gaze lingered on the low-flying metal bird making its way towards Tops. "It's as good a place to start as any," he shrugged, and, tensing his legs, leapt across the street like a ninja, landing expertly and running across the tops of buildings in an impressive feat of parkour.

"I'm going to find you, Selena," the man muttered to himself, arming his Duel Disk. A black blade with mossy green edges appeared. It was shaped like a miniature broadsword.

X

Academia. A harsh, rocky island covered with weathered buildings from various eras of construction convention juxtaposed alongside one another. Perhaps, in some alternate universe, it could have been a wonderful, beautiful place, full of life and learning and fun and happiness. And once, more than a hundred years ago, it had been.

"I'm glad it isn't anymore, though," Kisara giggled to herself, leaning out the window and looking down to the courtyard, where two legions of Obelisk Force soldiers were being drilled. Once, the courtyard had contained grass and trees, but the trees had been cut down and the grass turned to mud by years of marching drills and parades across it. "That would be so boring. This is way more fun," The white-haired girl transferred her weight to her hands and lifted herself off her feet, dangling her legs in childish glee as she leaned out.

The girl felt a hand on her collar pull her back into the corridor. She turned indignantly, ready to protest, and possibly card, the offender, then realised that it was only Yuri. "Careful, careful. You wouldn't want to fall off," he shook his head.

Kisara bobbed her head to the side with an impish grin. "Aww, come on. You know I of all people don't have to worry about falling,"

Yuri nodded, smiling his sadistic, cocky smirk. "So, how are you feeling about what happened in Synchro Dimension?" he asked, taking her hand and guiding her down the corridor. Kisara happily followed him, but her features turned stormy and angry as she remembered the events. "That Black Flare bitch is gonna pay," she growled, _feeling the dragon in her own chest roar with list for vengeance._ "Daddy's making me pay for a new Duel Disk out of my own pocket!" she fumed.

Yuri gently stroked the side of her cheek, and she shivered in pleasure. "I thought you took that one from Security? It's not like _you_ need a Duel Disk to turn people into cards," he questioned, referencing her unique (and envied by him) abilities.

"Maybe some half-rate Synchro Disk is good enough for you, but that thing broke after a couple of uses. It couldn't take my power, and it overloaded. So I'm waiting for a new one with the same specialisation as my old one to get finished,"

"So you can't Duel until you get the new one?" Yuri asked sympathetically as they descended the stairs at the end of the corridor into a gap between buildings. "Can't Duel, can't fight, can't do anything but sit on my tail and wait," the girl fumed to herself. "You have no idea how infuriating it is to know you have all this energy, all this power building up within you and you can't do anything about it!" she shrieked, stamping her feet _as her dragon growled in anger._

Yuri stroked her cheek some more, and she calmed down. "Save it, you feisty dragon," he grinned at her. "Save it for the Xyz and Synchro scum,"

Kisara nodded, thinking back to herself about the way the Security forces had shrieked in horror as she ended their lives, one by one, and smiling, baring her pointed teeth. "Remind me to get myself a wrecking ball," she absent-mindedly noted. "Please. You are a wrecking ball," Yuri snorted with a grin.

She paused, remembering something else from that day. " _Wrecking ball_ . . . ."

 _X_

 _"Using the Scale 3 Performapal Radish Horse and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared, and his two monsters rose into the air in twin pillars of blue light. "I Pendulum Summon! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" he exuberantly shouted, a massive replication of his necklace drawing a portal in the air._

 _"My monsters are ready, to swing into action!" he grinned. "Appear, Wisdom-Eye Magician!" A tall caped white spellcaster wielding a golden flail appeared. 1500 ATK. "Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya continued, and his purple snake monster appeared and happily coiled around its master's arm. "And take centre stage with your wondrous heterochromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he commanded, and his ace monster leapt out of the portal in brilliant red light, landing with a crash._

 _X_

"Yuri," she sweetly asked. "Do you know what a Pendulum Summon is?"

The purple-haired boy paused in surprise at the abrupt change in topic. "Pendulum Summon," he repeated to himself, eyes mostly closed in concentration, before his face brightened with memory. "I think I saw someone from Standard do something like that?" he uncertainly offered.

"Really?" Kisara smiled, before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her as she ran, Yuri stumbling in his attempt to keep up. "Where are we going?" he demanded.

"We're going to get Daddy to get me some of those Pendulum Monsters or whatever they're called," the girl smirked. "And you might get some too if you're nice,"

X

Jean-Michael furiously slammed on the brakes as the car he was driving almost crashed into a bank of traffic. "Traffic? Now? Does the universe conspire against me?" he demanded.

As the Tops fleeing the City due to the mounting revolution registered the sound of police sirens, they began to move aside to allow Jean-Michael and the ten Duel Chasers passage, believing it to be some form of relief.

They began to move aside very, very slowly.

"This is exactly what you deserve, you bastard," Yuzu spat at him from the back seat, sandwiched between two guards. "Shut up!" Jean-Michael barked. "Look at me! I'm so understaffed that I actually have to drive my own car! I am reduced to an escort of only ten Duel Chasers! And I am down to plan C, which is nothing more than holding the City to ransom for power! It's so degrading! Don't you see how far I've fallen?"

Yuzu looked at him through half-lidded, irritated eyes. "Yes. That's so horrible compared to just being a good person, doing your job and not trying to take over the City at all,"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Commander-in-Chief snorted.

X

"It's time, Yuya Sakaki," Jack commanded. Above them, Melissa's helicopter swung into view. "Attention everyone, Tops and Commons alike! I want you all to look at this right now!" Jack commanded, glaring at the camera. Every single screen across the City was suddenly showing Jack's angry face, and as one, the Commons paused. "The King has something to say," one of them whispered.

"It is time for the final Duel of the Friendship Cup! Myself, versus Yuya Sakaki!" he declared. "So quit it with all that petty rioting and watch closely!" he declared, the two D-Wheels establishing the Duel link. "I shall take the first turn!" he commanded, drawing his hand. He looked at the cards presented with interest and nodded to himself. "I Normal Summon Red Resonator from my hand!" The flaming shaman cackled as it rose from a portal and created a flaming wormhole. Yuya absent-mindedly noticed that the portal Red Resonator was creating looked very similar to the portal Flare created when she Pendulum Summoned.

"When Red Resonator is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster to my field!" Jack continued. "Appear, Red Gardna!" he commanded, and a large, horned shield forged from crystal appeared with 2000 DEF, while Red Resonator had 600 ATK. "Now, I tune my Level 2 Red Resonator to my Level 4 Red Gardna!" Two rings, four stars. 2 + 4 = 6. "Come forth, descendant of hell, and make your mark with a streak of crimson! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Appear, Red Wyvern!" Jack chanted, and his monster returned. Yuya grinned at the familiar sight.

"I Set a card and end my turn! Well, Yuya Sakaki? This is the same situation you were faced with when we first Duelled. Show me how you will respond! Demonstrate to me how you have changed!" Jack commanded, a small smile crossing his face in hope.

"Alright!" Yuya agreed. "My turn! Draw!" He took a sixth card for his hand and grinned. "The real fun's just getting started! Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared, and his first Pendulum Magician rose into the sky, accompanied by an excited Junior. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc across the aether!" Yuya commanded. A massive version of his pendant appeared, and the boy cheered, "My monsters are ready to swing into action!" he declared with a grin. "Appear, Performapal Radish Horse! And Performapal Turn Toad!" he commanded. Two monsters rose, a pink vegetable-like beast with 2000 DEF and a small frog in a top hat with 800 DEF.

"Now, I Normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" Yuya continued, and his magician appeared. "When Tuning Magician is Summoned, I give you 400 Life Points!" he added, and his LP dropped to 3600, while Jack's became 4400.

"You want to know how I have evolved? I have learnt the summon techniques of this dimension and used them to further my own skills!" Yuya smiled. "I Tune my Level 1 Tuning Magician to my Level 2 Turn Toad and my Level 4 Radish Horse!" he declared. Tuning Magician chuckled and winked as she became a ring of energy, which trapped the other two monsters and converted them into six stars.

"Descend from the stars, burning dragon of mismatched eyes!" Yuya declared. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come forth, as the dragon who burns like a comet streaking across the sky! Descend, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" he chanted with a grin and his Odd-Eyes Synchro appeared with 2500 ATK. Yuya declined the activation prompt. He had to attack, and if he used Meteorburst's effect, he would prevent itself from declaring an attack.

Jack frowned. "Yuya Sakaki! If that is the extent of what you have learnt, then I am extremely disappointed!" he shouted.

"Try me!" the boy grinned. "Battle Phase!"

"And now I activate Red Wyvern's effect! The monster with the highest attack is destroyed!" the King snorted, but Yuya shook his head. "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst's effect! Monster effects cannot be activated during the battle phase while he's on the field!"

Jack shook. "That is no triumph! Your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was already capable of defeating Red Wyvern! You still have yet to prove to me that you have learnt anything beyond parlour tricks in this dimension! Show me the Duelling that is yours!" he demanded.

"I'll show you my Duelling! The Entertainment Duelling that I inherited from my father!Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya commanded, frowning at Jack's words. "Attack Red Wyvern! Shooting Star Wavelength!"

The blonde snorted in derision. "You still borrowed words, Yuya Sakaki! Perhaps that Meteorburst Dragon has power, but it is no more than a cheap facsimile of my own power! This is not what I hoped to see from you,"

"Borrowed words?" Yuya frowned in confusion. "I end my turn,"

"You will never achieve your own strength if you merely take what has been done by others and use it as your own!" Jack shook his head. "Entertainment Duelling is your father's! Therefore, it is not yours! If you wish to defeat me and save this city, Yuya Sakaki, you will only be able to do it with the Duelling that is yours and yours alone! My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card. "I use the effect of Vice Dragon to Summon him to the field while I control no monsters by halving its ATK and DEF!" Jack declared, and Summoned his Dragon with 1200 ATK. "Now, I Normal Summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster Dark Resonator from my hand!" he continued, placing another card on his field. "I tune my Level 3 Dark Resonator to my Level 5 Vice Dragon! Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and earth!" Jack chanted, wasting no time and Summoning his ace monster. "Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

X

The green-haired man leapt from the building he perched on as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon swooped past and clung to the monster's leg. The bird took no notice as he flattened himself against its back, and he was perfectly silent, not even daring to look up to see who was on top of the bird. 'Now that I'm up close, the systems in my Duel Disk can recognise this monster. It is Raidraptor - Rise Falcon. An Xyz monster,' he thought to himself. 'Obelisk Force does not use Xyz Summons, and there is no such thing in this dimension. So the owner of this monster must originate from either the Xyz Dimension or the Standard Dimension. Either way, with luck, they will guide me to my goal,'

A picture of the purple-haired girl he sought floated in his mind. "Selena Gomez,' he thought to himself. 'I, Anakin, will find you. I swear it,'

If only he knew how close his quarry was.

X

Yuya barely registered the appearance of Jack's ace monster, so wrapped up he was trying to decipher the meaning of his words. "What does he mean, my Duelling?" he asked himself.

"This is not the Duel that I had hoped for from you, Yuya Sakaki," Jack shook his head. "I activate the effect of Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! All monsters you control are destroyed and you take five hundred damage for each!" he barked.

Yuya looked up in surprise. "What?" as Scarlight destroyed Meteorburst in a blaze of hellish fire. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Yuya directly! Flaming Crimson Hell Burning!"

Yuya swerved out of the way as a ray of energy shot from the dragon's mouth and narrowly missed him. "What do you mean, Jack Atlas?" he demanded. What is my Duelling?"

"I end my turn! And if you cannot figure that out for yourself, then you are not worthy to be my opponent!" Jack declared, his finger aimed straight at Yuya.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I just remembered something that I probably should have clarified back in Chapter 6. Flare knows Yuto from Heartland, and recognises Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as his monster just like Kite does. But she doesn't understand the significance of Yuya having it because she doesn't know that there's only one Dark Rebellion Xyz Dagon. She thinks Yuya has a duplicate of Yuto's card, just like how she gave him a duplicate of Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, and writes it off as a coincidence. Which is why we have yet to get a "Yuya, why do you have my friend's card?" from her.**

 **Anyways. We have a new contender with a mysterious origin, who is obviously not a canon character (there has yet to be anyone with green hair outside of Jean-Michael) and his name is Anakin! Before you all say anything, no, Anakin is not a reference to Anakin Skywalker. I will explain the etymology of his name when it is not a spoiler of future events, but it is in no way connected to Star Wars.**

 **The scene with Jean-Michael is VERY MUCH designed to portray him as a spoilt, power-hungry brat.**

 **And Kisara with Pendulums? . . . Note to self, dig a Kisara shelter in the back yard. XD On the off chance anyone missed it, Kisara is capable of turning people into cards without the Human Sealing Technology employed by Academia. I wasn't planning this originally, but I realised that I had made a mistake. She sealed every Security member that battled her in Chapter 16, even though at the time she was using a stolen Security Duel Disk. As in, one that didn't have HST installed. Therefore, to correct this error, I've decided to just make it that she has the power to do that without needing a Duel Disk. She couldn't do that to Flare because even though the WOULD have beaten her within five seconds. the Duel Disk's destruction caused the game to be interrupted before she officially won and could seal Flare. No victory, no sealing. It really won't make much difference, I'm not planning on letting anyone destroy her Duel Disk again.**

 **And since no one figured it out (unless you did by reading this chapter) the Synchro counterpart to Flare and Kisara is actually Amanda! Who saw that coming? :)**

 **Anyhoo, review response time!**

 **Thanks for following and favouriting, truth.**

 **And I hope you're enjoying this, Leafeon. Sorry I had to break it up, but something like this deserved better than compression into one chapter. :)**

 **Peace!**


	23. True Words Revealed! Pursuit of Nirvana!

Chapter 23: The Truth Revealed! Pursuit of Nirvana!

A phone rang in Jean-Michael's pocket. "Yes?" he hissed as he answered it.

Up at the Security headquarters, his second-in-command was panicking. "Sir, the Commons riots are threatening the lives of the Tops! And they've almost broken into the Security headquarters as well! I don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

Jean-Michael looked out the window to see a massive board display Jack and Yuya's Duel. "SHUT UP!" he raged. "Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! It doesn't matter! None of it matters! I still have my trump card! I can still win!"

"Sir?" his assistant asked, gulping.

Jean-Michael hung up.

X

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "Draw!" He observed his hand. "What does Jack mean?" he asked himself. "My words, not my father's,"

"Well?" Jack barked. "Are you going to take your turn?"

Yuya's eyes suddenly lit up with a memory.

 _X_

 _"You were the one who created Pendulum!" Shuzu Hiragi told him. "Therefore you need to set an example to others!"_

 _X_

 _"Everyone please welcome Yuya Sakaki, the pioneer of the mysterious Pendulum Summon!" Nick Smiley cheered._

 _X_

"Pendulum!" he quietly gasped. "I was the creator of the Pendulum Summon. Pendulum is my words. Surely, that's it?" he asked himself, and focused deeply. "How do I use this?"

Beneath him, his pendulum pendant swung in the wind, glowing with an otherworldly blue light, and in his Pendulum Zone, Junior roared, his mismatched eyes glowing.

In a flash, Yuya knew what he had to do. Hie eyes opened. "I know what they are now, Jack! My own words!"

"Then shout them out loud!" Jack commanded.

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" he declared, taking two more cards from his Deck. "They're here!" he grinned. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, incarnation of my soul! Write my words through time and space!" he commanded, drawing his portal. "With your wonderous and heterochromatic eyes, appear, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he declared, and his ace monster rose into view with 2500 ATK. "And join him, Dragonpit Magician!" he continued, and the water spellcaster solemnly nodded as he rose to the field. 2700 DEF. "Now, I overlay my Level 7 Dragonpit Magician with my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A blue Overlay Network appeared, absorbing his dragons. "As water freezes to ice, be reborn amid the torrential depths! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Crystalline dragon of the howling rainstorm! Surface, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

Absolute roared in fury. 2800 ATK. "Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuya commanded.

Jack frowned. "What are you doing, Yuya Sakaki?"

"I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! When an attack is declared, by using one Overlay Unit, the attack is negated and I can Summon an Odd-Eyes monster from my hand or Graveyard!" Yuya added. "Whirlpool Barrier!"

A vortex of water spewed from Absolute's mouth, engulfing an Overlay Unit and blocking his attack. From the whirlpool emerged Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, who roared as it rejoined its comrade. "And now I activate Meteorburst's effect! When he is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one of the monsters in my Pendulum Scale! Appear, Timegazer Magician!" Yuya commanded, and a meteor knocked Timegazer from the Pendulum Scale, making him fall down to the field to join the two dragons.

Jack frowned. Yuya was plotting something, but he couldn't figure out what. From his understanding of Fusion Summons, a Spell was needed to pull that off, Xyz Summons required monsters with the same Level, which Yuya lacked, and he did not control a Tuner for a Synchro Summon. What was his game?

"I Tune my Level 3 Timegazer Magician to my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya declared. Timegazer paused in confusion, but light shone from his blade, and he nodded, transforming into three rings, which imposed themselves around Meteorburst and changed him into seven stars.

Jack's eyes widened. "What? But neither Timegazer nor Meteorburst are Tuner monsters!"

"But there is a Synchro monster that can treat a Pendulum Monster as a Tuner for its Synchro Summon!" Yuya declared with a wild grin. Jack's eyes widened at this admission, and he grinned. "Well, it's about time!"

"From the peaceful depths of time," Yuya started, raising his hands as brilliant pure light engulfed his monsters, creating a massive pillar of blue energy that reached into the heavens and twisted the clouds above into a swirling vortex, "release your light throughout this world and revive! Appear, Level 10! The sublime, supreme warrior!" A silhouette of a massive humanoid warrior took form from the energy as flashes of rainbow light flickered through the blue, reaching towards the sky. "Nirvana High Paladin!"

An evolution of Enlightenment arose, with blue armour and a single massive sword. Nirvana coldly gazed down at Scarlight as its 3300 ATK was revealed.

Jack was amazed. "A Synchro monster that is also a Pendulum monster? Yuya Sakaki, I have seen very few things in my life that impress me, but that is one of them," he nodded in awe.

"When Nirvana is Summoned, I can return one card from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Pot of Greed!" Yuya commanded, returning the Spell to his hand. "Now, once again I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards!"

He looked at the two cards he had taken. "I end my turn by completing the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 5 Performapal Bibbulldog!" A squat pug wielding a scrubbing brush joined Junior in the Pendulum Zone. "Turn end!"

"Oh my gosh, that was so incredible!" Melissa grinned. "With an incredible combination that impressed even the King, Yuya has summoned a new monster that is both a Synchro monster and a Pendulum monster!"

Jack grinned. "Well done, Yuya Sakaki!" All over the City, people took note and gasped in awe at the two monsters facing off with each other. "But your victory shall not last!" he declared.

"Scarlight's effect only affects monsters with a lower level than it," he thought to himself. "That Paladin is Level 10 and has 300 more ATK, so even if I destroyed the Xyz monster, it wouldn't do much," he muttered.

A savage grin leapt across the King's face. "Congratulations, Yuya Sakaki! You are the first person to force me to push myself in order to reach new heights!" he declared with a smile. "While there is a Synchro monster on the field, I can Special Summon Synkron Resonator from my hand!" he declared, and a dark blue fiendish shaman with a musical note on his back appeared with 100 ATK. "And now I Normal Summon Barrier Resonator to my field!" he continued, and a crimson-clad Resonator with a generator of some kind on his back joined his monsters. 300 ATK..

"What's this? The King has Summoned two Level 1 Tuner monsters?" Melissa frowned in confusion, before looking ahead. "What the - oh no! Jack! Yuya! Look out! The road is out ahead!"

"What?" Yuya gasped, looking forwards. In front of them was one of the parts of the track that had been destroyed by the attack of Obelisk Force the previous night. "King! Look out!"

"You have revealed to me your strength, Yuya Sakaki! The strength that you create through combining the effects of your monsters is truly something incredible to behold!" Jack praised the boy. "So let me return the favour and show you mine! It's time!" the man declared, clenching his fists as his eyes lit up with pure exhilaration and excitement. "It's time, now, to reveal my true power! I Tune my Level 1 Synkron Resonator and my Level 1 Force Resonator to my Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Behold, the art of Double Tuning!" he commanded, and pressed a button on the control console of his D-Wheel. He twisted the vertical controls so that they were horizontal and a new flap opened, and the King pushed his handle forwards. Flaps opened all over the Wheel of Fortune, and rocket-powered boosters emerged and ignited. "I will make my own path with the energy of my soul!" Jack declared, and the Wheel of Fortune accelerated to impossible speeds, leaving an expanding trail of pink-red energy in its wake and carving a furrow into the ground where it drove. His three monsters were swallowed up by the energy in his slipstream and transformed into eight stars, with a burning ring of fire at each end, before they were swallowed up by the King's power. As they were, Jack's voice echoed like a thunderclap throughout the City. "NOW!"

The blood drained from Melissa's face. "Double Tuning? That - that hasn't been used in almost a hundred years! Not since the time of the first Jack Atlas! This - this is so impossibly incredible! Pay close attention, everyone. We're witnessing history in the making!"

The single massive wheel of the Wheel of Fortune glanced off a piece of debris and soared upwards, as the image of a massive red dragon whose body was comprised entirely of pure, brilliant energy, appeared and lifted Jack into the air. "Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the legendary dragon and roar in the name of creation itself!" Jack commanded as the Crimson Dragon lifted him into the sky, before vanishing into energy. "Synchro Summon, Level 10!" he commanded, as the energy condensed and solidified into a purple mass, before cracking along the sides. Red energy spewed forth from the cracks as the egg was obliterated, revealing the mightiest monster Yuya had ever seen. Junior yelped in horror as Jack finished the chant, revealing his ultimate power. "Come forth! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Oh my god," Melissa breathed. "This is so incredible!"

The monster was massive, an incredible, devilish dragon with long, curved horns, massive wings and a long, flexing tail that whipped behind it, scales the colour of a brilliant inferno and a roar that shook the City to its roots. "Behold my true strength! The very force of my life!" Jack declared.

X

Flare, who had been watching the Duel on the cam of her D-Wheel, breathed. "Incredible,"

"What an amazing monster," Gong agreed.

Sawatari snorted. "I could defeat it,"

"Suuuuuuure you could," Selena agreed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shun was emotionless. He didn't care about Jack Atlas. He only had eyes for Yuya.

X

Yuya had been so wrapped up in watching Jack's spectacle that he didn't even realise he was coming up on the destroyed track himself.

Luckily, Absolute snatched him up in its claws and carried him through the air after Jack, safely depositing him in the same place Jack had landed. The Duel continued uninterrupted.

"I activate Tyrant's effect! Once per turn, I destroy all other cards on the field!" Jack commanded.

"What?" Yuya gulped. "I activate Performapal Bubbulldog's effect! By destroying it, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and Nirvana High Paladin are indestructible!" he retaliated. The dog blew bubbles around the two monsters seconds before it and Junior were destroyed. "Junior!" the boy gulped.

"You protected your monsters," Jack nodded. "Not bad. But that won't save them from this! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Destroy Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I negate your attack! Whirlpool Barrier!" Yuya declared, and Absolute sucked the breath attack into a vortex of water. "Now, I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back from my Graveyard!" he continued, reviving his ace monster.

Jack nodded. "Very well. I Set one card and end my turn!"

Yuya drew. "He destroyed my Pendulum Scale," he shook his head, and looked at the card he had drawn. "Acrobat Magician," he nodded. "Next turn, he'll destroy my monsters and attack directly. How can I prevent that?" he asked himself, looking at the other two cards in my hand. "Why did Jack insist that this not be an Action Duel?" he lamented. "He probably wanted to face me with my own strength, not using any Action Cards at all," Yuya realised.

The boy grinned. "That's it! My own strength! I've got it!" he smiled, looking at the other two cards in his hand. "I activate my Field Spell, Sky Iris!" The sky above his head burst into a rainbow of colourful lights. "Now, using my Scale 2 Acrobat Magician and the Scale 5 Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, I set the Pendulum Scale!" he commanded. A green magician with a pikestaff and a white lion in w top hat with a flaming mane rose into the blue Scale. "The stage is set! I end my turn!" Yuya grinned.

Jack frowned, but nodded. "My turn! Draw!" He didn't even look at the cards in his hand. "I activate Tyrant's effect again! All cards on the field are destroyed! Once more, my friend!" he commanded. This time, Yuya let the flames destroy his cards. "Sky Iris's effect! The cards in my Pendulum Zone cannot be destroyed!" he grinned, as rainbow light protected Acrobat Magician, before shattering into nothingness as the Field Spell was destroyed. "And when a Pendulum monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon Fire Mufflerlion from my Pendulum Zone!" he commanded, and his lion leapt to the field as a rainbow-coloured portal appeared where he had been. "Now, when Enlightenment Paladin is destroyed, I can activate him in my Pendulum Zone!" he continued, and the blue warrior rose and replaced Fire Mufflerlion. Jack grinned. "So, you were prepared that much? This is perfect! Neither of us willing to give up, every move ready! This is a true clash of souls! Tyrant! Destroy that Mufflerlion!" he commanded, and the dragon obeyed, obliterating Yuya's lion.

"I'm just doing all that I am capable of," Yuya nodded, and Jack grinned. "Interesting. You are just beginning to learn how to communicate with your will, then! Very good! I Set one card and end my turn!" he declared.

"With my will?" the boy frowned.

"Don't you get it?" Jack smirked. "Duelling is a conversation with your opponent! The words you use there can be learned from someone else, but if you truly want to manage something, you have to use the ones that you create yourself! That is the true meaning of a Duel! Using your words to convey your will to your opponent!"

Yuya smiled. "Alright then! These are my words, Jack Atlas! My turn! Draw!" he declared, and drew his card. "My words are what I have learned from everyone! Every person I have ever Duelled, their feelings are carried with me!"

"Precisely!" Jack grinned. "A true King must always carry with him the feelings of those he defeats!"

"I have! And I will!" the boy smiled. "I have created my words from everything, everyone. My power has grown through the help of everyone I know far beyond how it would on my own. And the proof is right here!" he declared.

"Then show me your proof!" Jack challenged.

"Using my Set Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared, the pendulum swinging back and forth. Just as it did on that first day against Strong Ishijima. "With the scales set like this, I can Summon monsters levels three through seven! So swing, pendulum of my - of everyone's souls! Draw an arc across the sky!"

A portal of rainbows appeared, a thousand streaks of glowing light appearing and swarming around him in every direction. One by one, they coalesced behind their owner, flowing and spinning until a rotating pillar of multicoloured light appeared behind him, reaching into the sky. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya commanded. "Return, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!" His white flaming liomappeared from the pillar of energy with 800 ATK. "Performapal Radish Horse!" The vegetable returned. 500 ATK. "Performapal Bubbulldog!" The 2300-ATK canine returned with a smile. "Oafdragon Magician!" The shaman spellcaster appeared from Yuya's hand. 2200 ATK. "And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Finally, his ace monster appeared and roared, flanked by its comrades. 2500 ATK.

The shocked cry echoed through the City. "Five monsters at once?"

"I'm fighting alongside everybody!" Yuya cheered.

Jack grinned. "That, Yuya Sakaki, was truly impressive!"

"I activate the effect of Radish Horse! By targeting one monster you control and one Performapal I control, your monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of my Performapal! I target Bubbulldog, so Tyrant loses 2300 ATK!" Yuya commanded. Radish Horse's vegetable horn shot from its forehead, arcing into the sky and targeting Tyrant.

"Not so!" Jack shook his head. "I activate my Trap, Over the Red! If my monster would lose ATK, first its ATK is doubled, then, I can banish a Synchro Monster from my Grave and it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK! I banish Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" he declared. The image of Scarlight appeared behind Tyrant as its ATK first changed to 7000, then increased as the image vanished to 10,000.

Melissa's eyes widened in shock. "Ten thousand ATK?"

Radish Horse's effect hit then and cut Tyrant's ATK to 7700. Yuya grinned. "That doesn't matter!"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow at his declaration. "Really?"

"Battle Phase! I attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend with Performapal Bubbulldog!" Yuya commanded.

"What?" Melissa frowned.

"Now, Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum effect! If a Pendulum monster I control attacks a monster with higher ATK, that monster cannot be destroyed, I take no damage and at the end of the Damage Step your monster loses ATK equal to my monster's ATK!" Yuya grinned, throwing a fist forwards. Nirvana cloaked Bubbulldog in a shield of energy as he bounced off the mighty dragon like a tennis ball. The energy hit Tyrant, dropping his ATK to 5400.

"Same again! Performapal Fire Mufflerlion! Attack Tyrant!" Yuya commanded, and the Spellcaster obeyed, charging as Nirvana shielded it and used it to drop Tyrant to 4600 ATK. "Now, Oafdragon!" he continued, and the tribal magician agreed, drawing on Nirvana's strength and using it with its own to reduce the enemy's ATK to 2300. "Radish Horse! Now you!" Yuya continued, and the horse shrieked in agreement, using the paladin's magic to drop Tyrant's ATK to 1800.

"Finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack and destroy Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuya commanded, and his dragon eagerly charged, unleashing a blast of energy that pierced Tyrant. "Spiral Strike Blast!"

"That's only 700 damage," Jack snorted. "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled!" Yuya retorted. Sure enough, the King's until-then up damaged LP was cut to 2600. "You still haven't beaten me! And you've used up all of your attacks!" the blonde shook his head.

"Wrong!" Yuya grinned. "I activate the monster effect of my Fire Mufflerlion! When a Pendulum Monster I control destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it gains 200 ATK and can attack again!" The lion leant its flaming mane to the dragon, who roared as its ATK became 2700. "So go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Finish him off! Spiral Strike Blast!" Yuya commanded, and his monster obeyed, unleashing a burst of energy that hit the Wheel of Fortune head-on.

"All my life," Jack whispered. "I've been waiting for the day when I could have a Duel like this all my life," He smiled, accepting his defeat as the white monowheel pulled to a halt. Yuya braked as his monsters vanished, the Duel over, and pulled up next to him as Jack stepped out of his D-Wheel. "Congratulations, Yuya Sakaki," Jack nodded with ah impressed smile. "You are the new King of Duelling now,"

The riots of only an hour ago forgotten, the entire City erupted in cheers. "Yuya! Yuya!"

The two Duelists suddenly looked up as a helicopter descended towards them. Melissa frowned indignantly. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the only chopper in this airspace!" but immediately fell silent as she caught a glimpse into the cockpit. Jack frowned, reaching to arm his Duel Disk once more, but his hands fell to his side as the doors opened.

"Good afternoon, everyone," A bald, wizened old man, flanked by four others appeared as the copter touched down. "The Executive Council?" Jack blinked.

The man, Taki, opened his mouth to speak, but paused as, suddenly, every single one of the holographic screens surrounding the City changed to a view of the inside of the City power grid. "Hello, everyone," Jean-Michael Roger grinned.

The man paused, frowning. "No. You don't get to talk, Council, because as of right now, you don't hold any power,"

"Actually, that's what we were about to -" Azul, one of the other Council Members started, but was instantly interrupted. "I always thought you were a bunch of hypocritical, self-centred, old hags, and now it's time to prove it," Jean-Michael grinned. "I'm sure you all can see that I stand here in the central power grid. Now, what I think you will all be interested to learn is that I have rigged an unstable interdimensional portal generator to the power grid. Without going into too many irrelevant technicalities, it all basically comes down to one thing," he insanely smiled, holding up a small remote. "If I push this button, the generator will activate, opening dozens of unstable portals throughout the City. The whole place will be torn apart, and whatever's left will be dumped into the void between dimensions, where it is highly likely that you will all either die or suffer for eternity,"

"What?" Yuya gasped.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I always had my doubts about that man," he paused. "But I never thought he would do something like this,"

"So, it really is quite simple. The Executive Council is to immediately step down and hand over all power to me, or everyone in the City dies. Isn't that right, Yuzu Hiragi?" Jean-Michael grinned at his captive, as the camera panned left, revealing Yuzu leaning in a corner, completely bound with rope and with duct tape over her mouth.

"Yuzu!" Yuya gasped. "We have to get to the power grid now! Which way is it?" he demanded of Jack.

"Over here, boy," one of the Councill members commanded, and Yuya turned in surprise. "We'll give you a lift," Gael nodded, and Taki agreed with a silent nod. "Well? What are you waiting for? Our little announcement will obviously just have to wait until after this," Bordeaux huffed.

"Thanks!" Yuya grinned, leaping up and climbing into the machine as the helicopter prepared to take off once more. Jack instantly followed him, stepping aboard as it lifted into the sky, angling towards the large building that housed the power grid.

Meanwhile, a voice had interrupted Jean-Michael. "Forgive me if I'm sceptical of your plan, but I can see a few gaping holes in it,"

"What are you talking about?" Jean-Michael snorted, but his eyes widened as he turned to see who had interrupted him.

Declan, his finger holding his crimson glasses firmly against his nose with one hand and his red Duel Disk calmly raised and activated in the other, glared at him as he slowly, deliberately, walked onto the maintenance platform where the ex-Commander stood. "For one thing, you don't seem to have been prepared to deal with _me_ ,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I just felt like, after all the awesome stuff of Jack and Yuya's Duel, that was the perfect place to end it. :)**

 **So, all we have left is the Duel between Declan and Jean-Michael, and then the Synchro arc is done and dusted and we're into the Xyz arc! Woohoo! :)**

 **Then again . . . I did have an idea for an 'in-between mini-arc' of sorts . . . . maybe I'll devote a few chapters to that? Could be fun, and a good way to spend some time while I wait for more episodes to air that I can work with. After all, no reason not to, right? :)**

 **No original cards (again . . wow I am getting really, really good at staging seriously awesome Duels without using a single original card. Awesome! :)) so, thanks for being a dedicated reviewer, Leafeon! I really hope this chapter satisfied you, because Yuya versus Jack is easily my best Duel yet. :)**

 **And, to top it all off, this story is slowly but surely approaching the one hundred thousand word mark! . . . okay, at least part of that is probably author's notes and original card printings, but still. :)**

 **I think that's about it. Peace! :)**


	24. Dimension Collapse! Rise, Duo-Dawn King!

Chapter 24: Dimension Collapse! Arise, Duo-Dawn King!

Flare sped through the streets, following her D-Wheel's computer. "Not long now!" she shouted up to her friends.

"Good. I'm getting bored," Sawatari huffed.

"Shut up," Shun snorted. 'Yuya Sakaki,' he thought. 'That was impressive. Surely, someone capable of Duelling like that cannot be an enemy of my home?' he wondered, before looking down at his friend. 'Flare trusts him,' he recalled, remembering she had mentioned she had given him a copy of her Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. 'Perhaps I should too,'

X

"Yuzu's Yuya's girlfriend, right?" Crow thought to himself as he sped down the streets on the Blackbird towards the power grid. "The riot's winding down, they'll be fine without me. And I owe it to him to help out," he told himself. "Let's go,"

X

"Come on! We've gotta save Yuzu!" Gong declared.

"Declan already had us all going to meet up at the power grid. I thought that seemed like an odd place for a rendezvous," Flare noticed as Shun resummoned Rise Falcon. "Did he predict this would happen?" she wondered to herself.

"If he did," Shun frowned, sharing the sentiment, "then that man's cunning goes far beyond what I thought it did,"

X

"So, you wish to challenge me?" Jean-Michael frowned.

"That is correct," Declan nodded. Behind him, Reira peered out of the doorway, nervous.

"Well then, this should be fun! What better way to kick off my rule than with a Duel?" the man nodded, arming his Duel Disk. The connection established itself, and the silver-haired man nodded, his sunglasses glinting in the light. "Field Spell, Cross Over, Activate," the Duel Disks declared, a maze of holographic platforms appearing around them. "Fun," Jean-Michael observed.

"I will take the first move," Declan decided.

"Then by all means, go ahead. I'm waiting," Jean-Michael spread his arms graciously as Declan took two cards from his hand. "Using the Scale 3 D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton, I set the Pendulum Scale," he intoned. A gold-plated gladiator with a long red cape appeared in one Pendulum Zone, rapidly joined by a curious maroon machine of some kind. "I Pendulum Summon," Declan declared, opening a round purple portal. "Appear, D/D Pandora," he declared, summoning a lady with long red hair in a blue dress, whose bottom half had been replaced with some kind of urn. "Now, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster D/D Night Howler," he continued, and a massive pair of jaws with two eyes appeared and roared in fury, lashing its tongue. "I Tune my Level 3 D/D Night Howler to my Level 5 D/D Pandora," Declan calmly commanded. Three rings, five stars. 3 + 5 = 8. "Prepare yourself for battle, champion, and answer my call. Synchro Summon, Level 8. Appear, D/D/D Hexblood King Siegfried," he commanded, calmly placing the card on his Duel Disk as, with a wave of dark energy, his purple-clad undead warrior appeared and took up a ready stance. 2800 ATK. "I Set one card and end my turn," Declan finished.

"Is that so?" Jean-Michael grinned. "Well then, that's just fine. My turn! Draw!" he declared. "Let's see what can be done here, eh? I Normal Summon Vylon Soldier from my hand," he declared, and a hovering white machine with heavy golden arms appeared. 1700 ATK. "Now, I activate my Equip Spell, Axe of Despair," he continued, and a heavy wooden axe appeared in Soldier's hand. "This grants an extra 1000 ATK," Jean-Michael narrated as Soldier's ATK became 2700.

"It is not enough to defeat my Siegfried," Declan shook his head.

"You think so? Battle Phase. I attack Siegfried with Vylon Soldier!" Jean-Michael commanded. "And now Soldier's effect triggers! I can change the battle positions of monsters you control equal to the number of Equip Spells it has equipped!" he declared, and Soldier's enchanting golden light lured Siegfried into a vulnerable state. He only had 2200 DEF.

"I activate the effect of Hexblood King Siegfried. Axe of Despair is negated until the end of my next Standby Phase,"

"What?" Jean-Michael frowned as Soldier suddenly dropped its axe, before crashing into Siegfried and costing him 500 LP. "Urgh. I Set a card and end my turn," he declared, and as Declan took his turn, Soldier recovered its axe, returning its ATK to normal.

"All those years lounging it up in the Security headquarters, on top of the world," Declan shook his head. "You've gotten rusty, Jean-Michael,"

"I'll show you rusty!" the man fumed.

"And I will look forward to seeing that," Declan nodded, leaping onto a platform and searching for an Action Card. "Until then, do try to keep up. Draw," He took his card and switched Siegfried into ATK position. "Siegfried, attack that Soldier,"

His monster obeyed. "Soldier! We need an Action Card!" Jean-Michael barked and his monster obeyed, floating upwards and searching. "I've got one!" the man grinned, revealing it - and freezing. "An Action Trap?" he gulped.

"Disruption. All effects on your side of the field are negated until the end of the turn," Declan shook his head, and Jean-Michael fumed as Soldier dropped its axe again seconds before Siegfried destroyed it, dealing him 1100 damage.

"Turn end," the businessman snorted.

The two looked in surprise as the door on one of the upper platforms burst open and Yuya leapt out, hastily followed by Jack Atlas.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at, but stop this at once, Jean-Michael!" Jack commanded as Yuya rushed towards a staircase that would lead down to the floor Declan and Jean-Michael were Duelling on.

"My turn! And I'll show you outdated!" Jean-Michael fumed, completely disregarding Jack's declaration. "I Normal Summon Vylon Hexa!" A hexagonal white machine with six spider-like golden legs appeared. "When Hexa is Normal Summoned, I can revive a Vylon from my Graveyard! Return, Vylon Soldier!" Jean-Michael declared, and the monster was brought back with a flourish. "And now, when I Normal Summon a Vylon monster, I can Special Summon Vylon Sampi from my hand! Come forth!" he commanded, another monster rising to join the growing group. This one resembled a massive gold and black condor machine, with a short neck and glowing red eyes. 1700 DEF.

"You wanted to see my power? You wanted me to 'keep up'? I'm so far ahead of you that I can't even see you, you pitiful junior Akaba!" the man who had once been in charge of Security spat. "I overlay my three level 4 Vylons!" he declared, sucking them into a golden Overlay Network streaked with black. "Be reborn amid a torrent of evil! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Arise as the insatiable destroyer of all life! Appear, Vylon Disigma!" he commanded.

A hulking, bat-like monster covered in gold and black, with a massive crest behind its head, spread its massive, wing-like arms and screeched. 2500 ATK. "I activate Disigma's effect!" Jean-Michael commanded, and the Xyz monster swept towards Siegfried. "By using one Overlay unit," one of the three orbs of light was absorbed by Disigma, "I equip your monster to mine!" Disigma wrapped Siegfried in its wings and absorbed it until there was nothing left. "Now, you have an open field! So go, Disigma! Attack directly! Reality Drain!"

The monster did as it was commanded, literally sucking the energy out of Declan and reducing his LP to 1500.

"That's it!" Jack barked, arming his Duel Disk. "I will join in!"

"No," Declan spoke very deliberately. "This is my fight,"

The King paused, but nodded. "Very well," He leapt down and stood next to Reira, behind Declan as Yuya reached the floor and rushed towards Yuzu.

The younger boy flicked and looked up at the King as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad to see that you have found your own strength," he smiled, and Reira weakly smiled back.

"Good. I now equip Disigma with Mist Body! Disigma cannot be destroyed by battle as long as this card is equipped to it! And with that, turn end!" Jean-Michael commanded with a mad laugh as Disigma's body turned to colourful smoke that retained its shape.

"You think that a little thing like that will guarantee your victory?" Declan snorted.

"Yes! My Xyz monster is indestructible and all-powerful! You are doomed and that is certain!" the man maniacally cackled.

"Wrong," Declan's voice cut through his like a hot knife through butter. "There are no absolutes in business. Just as there are no absolutes in Duelling. Every monster has a weakness," he declared. "And I can see exactly what that one's is,"

"Then prove it!" his opponent snorted. "Quit blowing steam and get a move on!"

"Very well," Declan agreed. "My turn. Draw," He drew his card and nodded. "During my Draw Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap, Dark Contract with the Witch. All my D/D monsters gain 1000 ATK during your turn, and I take 1000 damage during my Standby Phase," he narrated. "Now, it becomes my Standby Puase, and I take 1000 damage,"

"Idiot," Jean-Michael snorted, and Declan's LP dropped even further, hitting 500. "When I take effect damage, I can activate the effect of D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas. I destroy him and any effect that would damage me instead restores my LP by the same amount for the rest of the turn," he continued as half of his Pendulum Scale vanished. "Now it is my Main Phase, and I use my Scale 6 D/D Proud Chevalier to restore the Pendulum Scale," he added, and a large silver knight rose into the air and brandished its lance, with a crystal '6' beneath him.

"I now Pendulum Summon. Return from my Extra Deck, D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" Declan commanded, and a purple portal appeared and expelled the warrior, now with 2600 ATK. "And also D/D Savant Thomas!" he added, and a golden machine that resembled some kind of stasis pod containing a golden face rose into view. 2600 DEF. "I now activate the effect of Savant Thomas," Declan continued. "By destroying D/D Savant Newton, I can Special Summon one Level 8 D/D monster from my Deck. Appear, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" he commanded, and a large crystalline monster rose into view with a helmeted head mounted on top of it. 3000 ATK.

"Interesting," Jean-Michael nodded.

"Now, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Proud Chevalier. By taking 500 points of damage, I can decrease the ATK of a monster you control by the same total," the purple-eyed man commanded, and the knight obeyed, throwing its lance at Disigma. xyz monster's ATK was cut to 2000.

"But he only has 500 left," Yuya gasped in shock.

"And now, due to Rebel King Leonidas' effect, instead of taking the damage, I gain 500 points instead," Declan declared, and his LP became 1000. Yuya breathed a sigh of relief and continued to attempt to untie Yuzu.

"I now overlay my Level 8 Savant Newton with my Level 8 Doom King Armageddon," the man commanded, and the two monsters were sucked into a black Overlay Network. "Arise, great warlord, and take your throne. Xyz Summon. Display your power and make these peons atone," the man chanted as a shape rose from the portal. "Appear, Rank 8. D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga," he declared, and a massive maroon warrior, seated upon a great, yet simple, throne, appeared and hmphed, displaying a whopping 3500 ATK.

"When Kali Yuga is Summoned, the effects of all other cards on the field are negated, and other cards cannot be activated for the rest of the turn," Declan explained as glowing purple chains shot from the throne and bound every other card on the field. "Furthermore, by using one Overlay unit, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed," Declan intoned. The cards equipped to Disigma vanished, as did Declan's Dark Contract with the Yaminari and his Pendulum Scale.

"It's time to end this," the man commanded. "Leonidas. Attack and destroy Vylon Disigma," he commanded, and his gladiator obliged, cleaving the machine in two with a single mighty sweep of its sword and cutting Jean-Michael's Life Points to 2300.

The door nearby burst open and the remainder of the Lancers, accompanied by Flare, Crow, and the three kids, surged in right as Declan commanded, "Kali Yuga! Finish him off. Order of the Dimensional Emperor," he commanded, and the monster obeyed, rising from the throne and throwing its staff at Jean-Michael.

"Well, it's about time that guy got his comeuppance," Sawatari grinned as the man in question's LP hit zero, the attack throwing him backwards as the Duel ended and the monsters vanished.

The assembled crowds watched in shock as Jean-Michael's body hit the control panel for the power grid. The control panel that had the dimensional disruptor wired into it. The impact knocked the machine over, and pulled several wires loose, which promptly began sparking with green energy.

Declan's eyes widened. "Keep an eye on Reira," he demanded, and rushed towards where the machine lay, malfunctioning, before being blown back as it exploded. Jean-Michael's unconscious form was thrown into the air, where he looked set for a heavy landing - until a swirling green wormhole opened in mid-air and swallowed him whole.

Declan was thrown backwards by the blast too, but not as much, and Jack Atlas helped him to his feet. "Everyone, be careful," he declared, looking around as though he expected another wormhole to open at any moment - which he did. "That machine's destruction has destabilised the fabric of time and space. Another wormhole could open at any moment," he gulped.

But for a few moments, all seemed safe as Yuya finally undid the last knot binding Yuzu, and the two embraced. "I thought I'd never see you again," Yuzu sobbed as Yuya hugged her.

"How come girls never hug me like that, huh?" Sawatari snorted.

A couple of moments passed, and Flare cautiously looked around. "I think it's safe," she commented as Yuzu released Yuya.

It was right at that moment that another wormhole opened in mid-air, furiously sucking air into it. "Yuya!" the punk-haired girl squeaked as she was pulled into mid-air. "Yuzu!" her friend responded, leaping forwards -

But Selena was faster, dashing forwards and grabbing the girl's hand. "Not on my watch!" she hissed, hooking her feet into the safety railing and clinging to Yuzu's arm. Yuya took up a similar stance, reaching towards the girl.

"Kids. Get behind me," Crow commanded, and Frank, Amanda and Tanner obeyed, nervous.

With a screech of metal, the safety railing tore under Selena's feet. Having lost her grip, both girls were suddenly sucked into the vortex, and Yuya seemed set to follow.

But in an instant, a tendril of flame wrapped itself around his waist. Another lashed after the girls, but just barely missed. Flare cursed, clinging to the solidified fire with one hand and holding onto Gong with the other. "How are you doing that?" Gong demanded in shock.

The redhead blinked. She had reacted on instinct, using her powers and not thinking of the consequences. "Tell ya later!" she snapped. "You two! Get Yuya!" she snapped, gesturing with her chin at Shun and Sawatari. The two boys obeyed, walking slowly and carefully towards him.

Jack was keeping a careful hold on Declan and Reira, as Declan furiously fiddled with his Duel Disk, trying to stabilise the wormhole.

Predictably, within a moment Sawatari lost his balance. The blond screamed as the wormhole sucked him towards it, but Flare loosed another tendril of fire and wrapped it around his wrist. This action had caused her to let go of Gong, and for a fleeting second she was in the grip of the wormhole as well, but then the martial artist's arms wrapped around her, anchoring her to the ground. As this happened, Shun reached Yuya, and, clinging onto the safety railings, reached out towards him, grabbing his collar.

What happened next no one could have expected. The metal lattice floor underneath Gong splintered and tore away. Flare shrieked in shock, losing control of her power. The fire vanished and, stripped of their support, Yuya and Sawatari were pulled into the vortex. Shun, not anticipating this, was pulled with them, clinging desperately to Yuya's collar. Seconds afterwards, Gong and Flare hit the railing, both having the wind knocked out of them. Once again, the railing gave way, and the two were sucked into the vortex with their friends.

"Yuya!" Reira gasped. Jack's firm grip was all that kept him from following the entertainer into the vortex.

Seconds later, Declan's Duel Disk emitted an energy pulse and the wormhole vanished, stabilised.

"What happened to everyone?" Amanda gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Where'd that nutjob Jean-Michael send them?" Crow demanded of Declan.

The man sighed. "I honestly have no idea. They could be anywhere in the four dimensions right now, and we have no way of tracking them. Not now that that machine has been destroyed," he sighed. "All that we can do is pray that they were lucky enough to be sent to somewhere within the four dimensions, and not to a location outside of them,"

"What would happen if they were sent to a place outside of the four dimensions?" Jack asked, worried for his new student.

"I honestly have no idea. No one has ever successfully returned from the void outside the four dimensions, so we do not know exactly what exists there," Declan admitted, more rattled than he cared to admit by the disappearance of the majority of his Lancers.

"So," Crow gulped, trying to come to terms with this. "There's nothing we can do for them?"

"That's not true," Reira shakily responded, clutching his stuffed bear. "We can hope,"

X

Yuya moaned as he opened his eyes, feeling something poke him in the nose. "Okay, okay, mum, I'm getting up," he protested, blearily opening his eyes.

He froze in shock. "Yuzu?"

He was lying on his chest on what felt suspiciously like a pile of metal, and Yuzu's face was staring at him. But it wasn't Yuzu's face. This one was more tanned, and framed with long, light brown hair, and bright purple eyes. But otherwise, it looked exactly like Yuzu.

The face gasped in surprise. "Um, Yuke?" she shouted.

"Yeah? What is it, Katie?" a voice responded.

"There's a guy here who looks exactly like you!" Katie responded, her shrill voice echoing in Yuya's ears.

Yuya thought he heard metal clattering, and then another person, a boy, was racing up. The green-haired boy's eyes widened. The boy, Yuke, it seemed, had long blue hair that fell onto his back in a long streak, with two deep green spikes sticking directly directly upwards and slightly tilted above his ears. Yuya noticed that he was wearing a yellow jacket over a green shirt, with blue jeans and brown trainers. "Oh, shit, that is freaky," Yuke breathed.

Katie moved back to let Yuke get a closer look, and Yuya managed to get a better look at her. She really did look exactly like Yuzu, except for the brown hair that covered most of her head, tanned skin and purple eyes. She was wearing a red singlet that left her arms bare with a blue dress, and had a bracelet that looked similar to Yuzu's on her right wrist . . . . and Yuya was somewhat surprised to see she was wearing a headband with fake fox ears on it. Her long hair hid the band really well, he thought.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Yuke frowned, waving his hand in front of the other boy's face.

"Where the heck am I?" Yuya moaned, trying - and failing - to pick himself up.

"My friend," the blue-haired boy grinned. "Welcome to the Crashlands,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **And, for the first time in a while, due to how old Vylon is, I find myself having to make new cards to keep up!**

 **Vylon Hexa**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK:1400/DEF:1500/Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target one 'Vylon' monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. It's effects are negated.**

 **Vylon Sampi**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK:900/DEF:1700/Effect**

 **When you Normal Summon a 'Vylon' monster; You can Special Summon this hand. Once per turn, if an Equip Spell is equipped to this card; You can target one Equip Spell in your Graveyard, add it to your hand, also you cannot activate cards with that name for the rest of this turn.**

 **And with that out of the way . . . not to mention the entire Synchro Dimension arc . . . first, I just want to say 'Yuke' is pronounced 'Yuu-KAY'.**

 **And remember what I mentioned last chapter? Everyone, welcome to what I call the Crashlands arc! Because I have finally finished the Synchro Dimension arc! More will be revealed in time, but I think this is a good start! . . . . Relatively speaking. I know this is a short chapter, but I got it out in less than a day and really wanted to finish it off. :)**

 **So, like I said, less than a day since last update, so, no reviews. Oh well. To make up, I've got a little sneak peek for everyone to enjoy;**

 **Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon**

 **Level 7/EARTH/Dragon/ATK:2500/DEF:2000/Ritual/Effect**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Seismic Energy'. Once per turn; You can target one Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's DEF. If this card leaves the field; You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field.**

 **Seismic Energy**

 **This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the monster you wish to Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, during your Main Phase; You can place one Ritual Monster in your Graveyard on top of your Deck, and if you do, Set this card face-down on your side of the field.**

 **Peace! :)**


	25. Bonus Crashland Theme: Brace For Impact!

**Crashlands Arc Theme: Brace for Impact!**

 **So, I got bored and decided, what the hell? I'll write an opening theme for the Crashlands arc. And I'm posting it now, because that would make it the twenty-fifth chapter! One more and we'll have twenty-five real chapters. XD Sorry that the lyrics are in English, but I don't speak Japanese. Also, there will be some stuff that hasn't been revealed yet, but not too much that won't be revealed in the next two or three chapters. If you're not interested, skip this chapter and go straight to the next one, that's where the actual story picks up again.**

 **A/N**

A/N

 _"Brace for impact!"_

The sun rises on the horizon behind the plateau of black crystal where Yuke and Katie's house is as a short guitar riff plays.

 _"What do you see, when you look up at the sky?"_

The camera pans up, looking into the blue sky with a few clouds strewn across it.

 _"What do you think, when time passes by?"_

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's underbelly obscures the camera's vision, and it turns to see Gravity land with Yuya on his back and turn to face the camera. Yuya waves, and his friends appear around him. Flare with her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Katie with her Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune floating next to her to his left, Gongenzaka stands with Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei next to Yuke, who has Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon behind him, to Yuya's right. Shun, standing on top of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's head is above him, while Sawatari is riding on Abyss Actor - Big Star's shoulders and waving from behind him.

 _"What will you choose, with everything to lose?"_

The camera pans, revealing Yuri and Kisara standing back to back, with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon behind them. The massive form of Leo Akaba towers over them with an evil smile, hands outstretched like a puppet master.

 _"And if home's where the heart is, then where is the soul?"_

A multicoloured pentagon appears, each corner showing one of Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuke and Yuri's faces.

 _"So if there's nothing left to do but run,"_

Yuzu and Selena are seen running down a bridge as it collapses into the ocean behind them, Yuri riding on Starve Venom in pursuit.

 _"And if you think the fight's only just begun,"_

Flare and Kisara brawl with one another as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon fight each other behind them.

 _"If you don't know where to go, but can't stay,"_

Declan glares up at the massive image of his father, Reira behind him.

 _"Then all that you can do is brace - for the impact,"_

Shun, riding on Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon, charges towards a man with a face that looks identical to his and green hair, Shun's face twisted in an angry sneer.

 _"Brace for the impact!"_

Shinsei and Megan stand shoulder to shoulder with a third person, cloaked in shadow, as a tall, hooded figure with shadows obscuring their face towers over them.

 _"Don't look down, keep going up, and-"_

Yuya and Yuke, mounted on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon charge forwards, smashing through ranks of Obelisk Force soldiers.

 _"Keep going, never give up, and-"_

Junior is being sucked into a vortex of white energy, but Yuya leaps forward and pulls him away.

 _"Don't cool down, you're coming in hot, so-"_

Yuya lands in front of the old gate at the entrance to Broken Jigsaw Town, Junior clutched in his arms, with Flare, Yuke, Shun, Gong, Sawatari, Katie, and Tyranno Kenzan standing around him. They all smile, grin and smirk, as the camera rapidly zooms out.

 _"Brace, brace, brace, brace, brace for impact!"_

The camera stops when it is looking down at the four dimensions, with a rotating twinkle of light marking the Crashlands in the space between Standard and Xyz. After a couple of seconds, the Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V logo appears, carefully positioned so that the twinkle representing the Crashlands can still be seen in the centre of the 'V'.

The screen fades to black - and, for less than a second, a silhouetted draconic monster, hidden behind a pentagonal seal, can be seen.


	26. Forgotten World! Welcome to Crashlands!

Chapter 25: The Forgotten World! Welcome to Crashlands!

Yuya snatched at whatever he could find. His hands caught a steel girder, and he pulled himself up with it, leaning on it. "Well, you're dealing with this better than most newbies do," Yuke observed.

"It's not the first time I've crossed dimensions," Yuya nodded as he looked around. He seemed to be standing halfway up a mountain of debris and junk. Several others surrounded it.

"Dimensions?" Yuke frowned, before his eyes widened. "So, you're like a different dimension counterpart to me or something?"

Yuya opened his mouth to respond, but paused. "Well," he started, thinking it through. "I've never heard the situation described that way before, but yeah, I guess so,"

"Cool," the blue-haired boy breathed. "Which dimension are we in?" Yuya frowned. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Standard?"

Yuke paused in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What kind of Extra Deck Summon method do people around here use? Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or all three?" Yuya paraphrased.

His counterpart cocked his head. "Extra Deck Summon?"

"Don't bother," a voice interrupted them. The green-haired boy looked up in surprise. "Shun?" he recognised his friend.

"I don't know what or where this place is, but it isn't in any of the four dimensions," Shun explained. "No one's ever heard of Fusion, Synchro or Xyz here. Instead, everyone uses Ritual Summon," he explained.

Yuya blinked, recalling his Duel with the fortune teller, Mieru, in Standard City. That short psychic was the only person he had ever met capable of Ritual Summon. As far as he knew, it needed a Spell, like Fusion, but the Summoned monster had to be in the hand, not the Extra Deck, and usually didn't mind what was used as Material. "Ritual?"

"Yeah. It's really awesome," Yuke grinned. Yuya noticed he was wearing a silver Duel Disk, and the boy fished through his Deck, before finding a card. "This is my favourite monster," he grinned, holding it out for Yuya to see.

The boy froze, and reread the card text after seeing the name. "Hammer Tail," he paused in shock. "Ritual Dragon?"

With that, his new friend snatched the card away. "Sorry, but I can't let you get all the secrets of my Deck. What if we end up Duelling? I don't want to give you the advantage,"

Yuya's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened before he passed out. "Wait - Yuzu! Gong, Flare, Sawatari, and Selena. And Yuzu. Where are they?" he demanded of Shun.

"Gong's a little ways that way," Shun gestured with his thumb in a seemingly random direction. "He hasn't woken up yet. Flare's alright too, but she's been feeling sick ever since she woke up, so I decided to, however reluctantly, trust him," the black Xyzian gestured to Yuke, who beamed, "and she's in bed at his house. I haven't found Sawatari, Selena or Yuzu yet,"

"Okay," Yuya nodded, regaining his balance. "Come with me, I'll take you to where Flare's at," Yuke offered, and his counterpart nodded, following the blue-haired Duelist down the pile of debris.

"You still haven't told me exactly what this place is," Yuya pointed out, and the yellow-eyed boy looked at him in surprise. "Oh? Heh, my bad. What did you say your name was?"

"Yuya. Yuya Sakaki,"

With an exuberant sweep of his arm, Yuke beamed, "Then welcome, Yuya Sakaki, to the Crashlands!" he declared.

"Ee, no offence, but it looks like a pile of junk," Yuya uncertainly offered. "It kind of is," Yuke agreed. "Basically, every now and then, something kind of 'falls off' one of the dimensions, into a crack of sorts. A building here, a chunk of land there, things no one ever really realises are gone. Sometimes, even people fall into the holes," Yuke sighed, but shrugged it off. "The Crashlands is like a small planet that exists as an accumulation of all the things that fell through the cracks into the void. They came together, piece by piece, until there was a tiny planet, orbited by a tiny sun, outside of the four dimensions, that people unlucky enough to find themselves here call home," Yuke explained.

"So, you fell through a crack?" Yuya frowned, but Yuke shook his head. "I was born here. My parents were Crashlanders, like you and your friends are,"

"Okay," Yuya nodded. "One really, super mega important thing you gotta remember, though," his counterpart added. "This world exists outside of conventional time and space. All the debris and air sucked out of the dimensions retain their own laws of physics to an extent, but, well, what you're probably used to being cold, hard facts are a little more flexible around here," he continued.

Yuya frowned. "I don't get it," he admitted.

Yuke paused next to a massive slab of metal. "In your world, it would be impossible to lift this with nothing but your own arms, right?" he asked, gesturing.

When Yuya, assuming that it was a rhetorical question, didn't answer, he frowned. "Seriously. I'm asking. All I know about normal laws of physics are what I've heard from Crashlanders,"

"Oh, uh, right. Yes, it would," Yuya nodded.

His jaw dropped as Yuke lifted it into the air with one hand effortlessly, before sighting down his free arm and throwing it high into the air. Two seconds after it left his grip, its normal weight reasserted itself and it suddenly sunk like a stone. "That's what I mean by physics being flexible here," Yuke smirked.

"That was insane," Yuya breathed as his new friend continued on his way. "That was nothing," the boy laughed. "Oh! We're here," he smiled as he slid down a muddy bank and landed on a massive plate of some kind of purple-black mineral.

A few metres away, a large, two-storey house painted bright red with splashes of yellow on it was waiting. A large, thick cable snaked out of the side and went into a small shed. "That out there's the power generator," Yuke explained as he jumped onto the balcony and opened the door, and with a theatrical now he gestured for Yuya to enter first. The green-haired boy did so, looking around. He was kind of surprised to hear a television in one of the far rooms. "There's no signal, but we've got DVDs," Yuke explained. "That's where your friend Flare is,"

Yuya needed no further prompting, dashing down the corridor until he reached the room where he heard the noise coming from. There, he found his friend lying on an old couch, a thick woollen blanket covering her body and her backpack full of cards on the floor next to her. "Yuya. Great to see you," she moaned, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" Yuya gulped, rushing towards her as she clutched a hand to her forehead. "I'm fine. Just been feeling horribly sick since getting here, not sure why. I'm sure it'll pass," the redhead shrugged it off. Yuya took a seat in one of the armchairs next to the couch she lay on. As he did, Flare pulled the blanket off herself and sat up, and he was relieved to see that other than a few minor cuts and bruises, and a couple of gashes in her black leather riding suit, she was alright. Yuke took advantage of the freed-up space to fall backwards and crash onto the sofa. "What movie?" he asked.

"Old Incredible Hulk thing," Flare shrugged, watching the massive green monster on-screen destroy a military helicopter and crash through several Solid Vision obstacles created by the police like they were nothing, and Yuke made a face. "Eww, no. Come on, Yuya. How about we have a friendly Duel?" he suggested.

"Always up for a challenge," Yuya grinned, before looking at Flare. "Go, I'll be fine," she waved him off, and he nodded, following Yuke out the back door.

The two took their positions a few meters apart, and Yuke shouted over. "Duelling's a bit different here too, Yuya! So just let me show you how it's done!" he declared. "Got it!" Yuya agreed, arming his Duel Disk. The prompt appeared to make it an Action Duel, but he declined. "Better not to spring that surprise on him just yet,"

"My turn!" Yuke declared with a grin. "I'll start things off by Normal Summoning Pearl Monoglyph from my hand!" he declared, and a portal opened. A large white stone, inscribed with runes and made completely of pearl, appeared. 0 ATK. "When Peael Monoglyph's Summoned, I can change it to Defence Mode!" he continued. A shield of magical runes appeared, surrounding the stone, and it revealed 1600 DEF. "and now that I have, I can use Pearl's other effect, to place any Monoglyph card from my Deck on top of my Deck! I choose Sapphire Monoglyph!" he continued, revealing a card showing a teardrop-shaped stone made of blue crystal and inscribed with similar runes, before placing it on top of his Deck. "I Set a card and end my turn!"

"Awesome," Yuya nodded. "My turn! Draw!" he declared, drawing his card. "You're in for a real treat!" he grinned. "Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet, and the Scale 5 Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, I set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared.

"The what?" Yuke frowned as the two monsters rose into the air. "When I have the Pendulum Scale set like this, I can Soecial Summon any number of monsters from my hand as long as their levels are between the scales! With the Scales set at one and five, I can Summon monsters Level two, three and four!" the boy explained.

"Makes sense," his opponent agreed.

"So I'll Pendulum Summon! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya declared. "Appear, Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard!" he commanded, and a purple lizard with robotic eyes and wielding an umbrella appeared with 1600 ATK. "And Performapal Trump Girl!" he added, summoning a small, cartoonish jester girl with 200 ATK. "I activate the effect of Bot-Eyes Lizard! By sending one Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck to the Grave, I can make his name be treated as the sent monster's until the end of the turn! I send Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he commanded, and his ace dragon went to the Grave, as a hologram of it appeared in place of Bot-Eyes. "Now I activate Trump Girl's effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control as Fusion Materials, including her! So I fuse Trump Girl with Bot-Eyes Lizard turned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya commanded, and the young jester shrieked in delight, waving her wand and creating a Fusion vortex which the two monsters were sucked into. "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon!" Yuya chanted as a silhouette appeared in the portal. "Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The spellcasting evolution of Odd-Eyes appeared and roared. 3000 ATK. "I'm not quite sure what a Fusion Summon is, but cool!" Yuke grinned wildly.

"Battle! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack more times based on the level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material!" Yuya declared. "Trump Girl was Level 2, so it can attack twice per Battle Phase!" he declared. "Go! Destroy that rock! Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks!" he commanded, and the dragon obeyed, launching an assault that destroyed the defending slab of crystal. "Now, attack Yuke directly!" Yuya continued. "Again, Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks!"

In one fell swoop, Yuke's LP was cut to 1000 as the boy ducked out of the way of the attack. "Impressive," the boy nodded with a grin. "You think? Turn end," Yuya grinned, before noticing something. The ground where Rune-Eyes' attacks had hit was charred and smoking. "Why is our Battle Damage real? This isn't an Action Duel!" Yuya protested in shock.

"Oh yeah," the boy nodded. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I? In the Crashlands, the monsters are always real. But don't worry about that, it's not a big deal," Yuke shrugged it off.

"How can you say that?" I could have killed you!" Yuya gulped.

"Buuuuuut, you didn't," the blue-haired boy shrugged. "Anyways, I can see that I'm gonna have to step up my game if I'm going to beat you," Yuke smirked. "So get ready, because I'm gonna bring it! My turn! I draw!" he declared, taking Sapphire Monoglyph from his Deck. "I Normal Summon Sapphire Monoglyph from my hand!" he declared, and the teardrop-shaped sapphire crystal appeared. 0 ATK. "When Sapphire's Summoned, it's changed to Defence Position, and I can add one Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!" he continued, as the monolith revealed 1300 DEF and a card emerged from his Deck. "I add Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" he declared.

Yuya paused. 'Hammer Tail. That was the monster he showed me,' he thought.

"Now, I play my Ritual Spell, Seismic Energy!" Yuke declared with a wild grin. "Using the power of this Spell, I Tribute my Sapphire Monoglyph on my field and the Topaz Monoglyph in my hand!" A fissure ran through the ground of his field, as a large hexagonal orange gemstone appeared next to Sapphire. "Take all you want and give nothing back! Get ready, my monster, to launch your attack!" Yuke chanted. The wind picked up, and his two Monoglyphs shattered fragments that swirled in the air before being sucked into the fissure as brilliant blue light emerged from it. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Tectonic dragon that swallows all in its quakes! Arise, Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" Yuke commanded.

A massive, twisting silver and blue mass shot out,of the ground, soaring into the sky, twisting and whirling in every direction. It took a few seconds for Yuya to understand that what he was seeing was a long, serpentine silver dragon, with a blue underbelly, glowing blue eyes, four short, slender limbs, glowing orange eyes and matching orange spines running down its back which led to a massive, rocky club on the end of its tail. That was probably where it got its name, he mused as the dragon's 2500 ATK was revealed.

"I activate Hammer Tail's effect! Once per turn, I can target one other monster on the field, and Hammer Tail gains Attack Points equal to that monster's Defence Points! Go, Geode Reflection!" Yuke grinned. The floating dragon bashed its tail against the ground and a large mirror of crystal rose into the air, trapping an image of Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon within it with a large pop-up that revealed its 2500 DEF. Hammer Tail roared and dived forwards, snatching the crystal in its massive jaws, before tossing it into the air and expertly catching it in its mouth, before swallowing the chunk whole. It's ATK doubled, becoming an incredible 5000.

"Perfect! Now go, Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" Yuke commanded. "Attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Seismic Fissure of Eruptions!" he commanded, and his dragon dived into the earth, the ground splitting beneath it, before it leapt up and attacked Rune-Eyes' exposed underbelly, knocking the dragon into the air, where it was instantly destroyed. Yuya winced as 2000 points of damage washed over him.

"I'll end my turn by Setting another card, and now Hammer Tail's ATK goes back to normal," Yuke smirked as a second facedown appeared in front of him, and his dragon's ATK went back to normal. "Your move, Yuya Sakaki! Can you take down my dragon?"

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya grinned. "You'd better believe it, because I just got a winner! I activate Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet's Pendulum Ability! Once per turn, I can change the Scale of the Pendulum Card in my other Zone to eight until the end of the turn!" Junior squealed and Fire Mufflerlion roared as his Scale was increased by three. "So swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" he declared, as a massive pendulum swung between his scales. Yuke watched in amazement. "You've gotta show me how to do that!" he grinned.

"Return from my Extra Deck, Performapal Trump Girl!" Yuya commanded, reviving the monster in Defence Position. The jester grinned, waving its wand. "Wait, wasn't that monster -" Yuke started, but as Yuya interrupted him, he shrugged, dismissing the matter.

"And come forth, mighty leader of the Performapals! King of the stage, Performapal Elephammer!" he commanded. A trumpeting cry rang across the field as a massive yellow hammer emerged from the portal, followed by a blue trunk. A massive blue elephant with a large hammer on the end of its trunk appeared, with 2600 ATK.

Yuke blinked in surprise. "Dude! That is so cool!" he grinned. "Thank you, thank you," Yuya bowed. "Okay, I've got Trump Girl to protect my Life Points if things go sideways, and Elephammer is gonna bounce his backrow. I've got this in the bag," he smiled. "Go, Elephammer! Destroy that dragon!"

"Say what?" Yuke blinked. "Now, when Elephammer attacks, all Spell and Trap Cards you control are returned to the hand!" Yuya grinned.

A smile tore across Yuke's face. "Bad move," he cockily grinned. "I activate my Counter Trap, Ultimate Providence! When you activate an effect, I can discard a card of the same type to negate the effect and destroy it! So, by discarding Emerald Monoglyph, your effect is negated and destroyed!"

"What?" Yuya's eyes went wide as a massive green crystal inscribed with runes was launched at Elephammer, destroying both. "Urgh, turn end," he sighed.

"Good!" Yuke grinned, and his dragon roared. "My turn! Draw! Let's not waste time! Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon, destroy Performapal Trump Girl! Once again, Seismic Eruption Fissure!" The dragon repeated its attack, instantly destroying the Pendulum monster. "No sense in wasting cards. Turn end!" Yuke smirked.

"My turn!" Yuya declared with a grin as he drew his card. "Here we go," he grinned to himself. "With my Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Performapal Whip Snake!" he declared, and his purple snake appeared from the portal. "And Performapal Silver Claw!" he continued, bringing forth his favourite lupine. 1700 and 1800 ATK.

"That's not much," Yuke scuffed, but Yuya shook his head. "I'm not finished! With my two Level 4 Performapals, I'll now build -"

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted. "What do you two think you're doing, having a Duel without me?"

Sawatari stormed up from behind the house, fuming. "I wanna Duel!" he whined.

"Friend of yours?" Yuke asked his counterpart. "More of an acquaintance," Yuya admitted. "Well, you just wait your turn!" the Ritual Duelist snorted. "You were saying?"

"Right!" Yuya remembered. "I build the Overlay Network!"

"The what?" Yuke blinked as a green-black vortex appeared and sucked in the two monsters. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppress its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon, Rank 4!" Yuya declared as the black dragon took form. "Descend, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" he commanded, and his monster roared at its opponent.

Something pulsed inside Yuya. Yuke felt something strange too, his eyes glowing with yellow light. "What the heck is this?" he frowned, looking at his hands, before he felt something inside him surge.

Yuya felt it too, but differently. Something within him was pushing, surging, trying to take over.

As this happened, Sawatari squinted. Was that just a trick of the light . . . or did Yuya's irises suddenly look grey?

 _-Y-_

 _Yuto blinked. What was going on? Where was he?_

 _Suddenly, something powerful overcame him as he saw the scene in front of him. His dragon was facing off against another dragon. And he could tell they didn't like each other._

 _"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using two Overlay units, your monster's ATK is halved and Dark Rebellion gains that lost ATK! Treason Discharge!" Yuto shouted, and Hammer Tail's ATK was cut to 1250, as Dark Rebellion rose to 3750. "Dark Rebellion! Attack! Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuto commanded, and his dragon obliged, charging at the Ritual Dragon._

 _"I activate Half Unbreak!" Yuke declared, his eyes glowing brilliant yellow as his second face-down. "Hammer Tail can't be destroyed and the battle damage I would fake is halved!"_

 _Blue energy protected the dragon as Yuke's LP was cut further, to 750. Yuto cursed. He didn't know why, but nothing mattered except the Duel. "Turn end!" he glared._

 _Yuke opened his mouth, but something interrupted him. "My turn!" an orange-haired girl with fox ears peeking out of her hair declared, dashing towards them. "I saw you like this before once, Yuke! I'm never letting that happen again!" Katie shouted, her orange Duel Disk armed as the Intrusion Penalty cut her to 2000 LP. "I Normal Summon Volpyne Priestess - Kana from my hand!" she declared, and a tall, tanned woman dressed in a red kimono appeared with 1200 ATK. "When Kana is Summoned, I can add one Volpyne Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" she declared. "I add Ritual of Volpyne Possession!" she declared, taking a Spell from her Deck. "Now, I play Ritual of Volpyne Possession! By Tributing Kana on my field, and Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten in my hand, I Ritual Summon!" she declared, taking a stance. Dimly, Yuto paused for just a second as he saw a fox tail fall out of her dress, but shrugged it off._

 _"Come forth from the breach, spirit of the pyre! Take form through my ritual as the great fox of fire!" Katie chanted, as a massive circle of runes appeared in front of her. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Wandering spirit that lives through flame! Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune!" she chanted, and the translucent form of an anthropomorphic fox rose into view, eyes glowing red. The spirit pirouetted, and five translucent tails swished behind her as she was displayed to have 1500 ATK. "When Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten is Tributed, I can target one monster I control and it gains 300 ATK! I, of course, choose Kitsune!" The spirit's ATK became 1800 as the fox smirked and licked her lips. "Now Kitsune's effect activates! I can target one monster my opponent controls and equip it to Kitsune! Kitsune, possess that black dragon!" Katie commanded, and her monster changed into pure energy, which swirled towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon._

 _The dragon's eyes glowed a different shade of red as a Solid Vision wind picked up Yuto's dragon's card, and the Duelist blinked in shock as somehow, impossibly, the dragon grew orange fur over its scales, which turned white near the end of its tail, and small vulpine ears grew from its head. The possessed dragon obediently trotted over to Katie, as Dark Rebellion's 2500 ATK was added to Kitsune's, granting her monster 4300 ATK. "Kitsune! Take Yuya out!" Katie commanded, and her monster obeyed, guiding its new body effortlessly and charging towards Yuto, who blinked as he suddenly felt dizzy -_

 _-Y-_

Yuya blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion, before looking up to see the possessed monster bear down on him. "What? Dark Rebellion?" he blinked as, with a charge, Kitsune wiped out his Life Points. "Sorry!" Katie shouted at him, before turning to her friend. "Yuke! Are you alright?"

Slowly, blearily, the Ritual Duelist blinked away the yellow light in his eyes. "What happened?" he questioned.

Katie deactivated her Duel Disk and the monsters vanished as she trotted over to Yuke. "It happened again," she told him, grimacing.

Yuke's face drained of blood. "What? How long was I out? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yuya looks a little worse for wear, but everyone else seems fine," the girl told him, and he sighed in relief. "Yuya?" he asked as the Entertainment Duelist picked himself up. "Don't worry, I'm okay,"

Katie took Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from her Duel Disk and rushed over to Yuya. "Here. This is yours," she nodded, and he gratefully took the card. "Sorry about that," she paused, uncertain how to explain it. "Er . . . sometimes, when he's Duelling, he has a sort of turn and loses control. We don't know why," she tried to explain, wrinkling her nose as her ears lay flat against her head.

"Yeah," Yuya nodded - then suddenly stopped, realising what he had just seen. "Those," he trailed off, staring at the furry, triangular folds peeking out of her hair.

Katie realised what he was looking at. "Oh, Yuke didn't mention it?" she blinked, and Yua heard the faint sound of something swooshing. In shock, he looked down to see the bushy, supposedly fake fox tail that hung out of her dress swishing back and forth in a very nervous and realistic fashion. "He said physics and stuff was different," Yuya recalled. He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, agreeing. "Mutations like mine," Her ears twitched. "they're rare, but they happen enough around here for it to not really be a big deal," she explained.

The girl looked up in surprise as Yuke placed a hand on her shoulder, staring Yuya in the eye. "And she is extremely sensitive about it, so if you plan on giving her a hard time about it, leave now," he commanded.

"Whoa, I'm not, I'm not," Yuya defended himself. "Just surprised is all,"

"Good," the blue-haired boy nodded, steering his friend back into the house.

"No matter what, don't say anything," the entertainer addressed Sawatari, who looked him in surprise. "Of course not! What do you take me for?"

A booming voice came from across the plateau as the distinctive clink of metal sandals reached their ears. "I think he nailed it,"

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya grinned, turning and rushing towards his friend. "Now we're only missing Yuzu and Selena - as soon as Shun gets here, that is,"

Gong paused, looking down at his friend. "Uh, Yuya? I was thinking about that," he stated, and Yuya frowned. "Yeah?

"Yuzu and Selena went into the portal at a different time to the rest of us, right? So they could easily have gone somewhere different," Gong reasoned.

"Wha - but - Yuzu?" Yuya stammered in shock.

Gong clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We're okay, right? So she probably is too. We just gotta find her. Now, come on. Let's get some dinner, 'cause I'm hungry," he declared, steering Yuya towards the house.

Once they got inside, they found Flare had progressed to an Ice Age movie. "Something wrong?" Gong sympathetically asked as the girl clutched at her head. "She's sick," Sawatari shrugged. "And you could be a liiiiiiiiittle bit more sympathetic," Flare huffed at the blonde. "I've been feeling like puking my stomach out since we got here,"

"I'm gonna find the kitchen," Gongenzaka decided, leaving the room. "Maybe there's a stomach medicine there or something?"

Yuya took a seat. "Any idea what caused it?"

Flare shrugged in response. "Yuke said something about physics being different around here. Maybe my body's having trouble adjusting or something?"

"Sounds right to me. Now quiet, this is one of the best bits," Sawatari hissed.

Yuya watched in surprise as a pirate baboon wedged himself into a crack in a glacier and tore it apart by the fissures. "Who made this movie?" he questioned.

Flare idly snatched up the cover. "Some guy named Steve," she shrugged.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I've been hearing a lot about the new Ice Age movie recently, and I am totally on board with it. :) And that's true! Ice Age 4 was directed by someone called Steve Martino. XD No idea who that is, but . . . "some guy named Steve," XD**

 **Anyway, welcome to Crashlands! Soon, we'll see more of this crazy place the Lancers have ended up in, and we may even check up on Yuzu and Selena! :)**

 **One thing that I should probably explain, just for clarification. Junior can break Yuya out of Berserk Mode, but he can't do anything for Yugo, Yuri, Yuke or Yuto.**

 **Aaaaaaand, all the made-up Monoglyph (which is a combination of 'monolith' and 'geoglyph') and 'Volpyne' (a pun on 'vulpine') cards used, need their card text revealed! :)**

 **The four Volpyne cards, first;**

 **Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/ATK:1400/DEF:1200/Effect**

 **If this card is Tributed; You can target one monster you control; it gains 300 ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard, and you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard; You can banish one other 'Volpyne' monster in your Graveyard, and if you do, target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it, and if you do, shuffle this card from your Graveyard into your Deck. You can only use each effect of 'Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten' once per turn.**

 **Volpyne Priestess - Kana**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/ATK:1200/DEF:1000/Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned; You can activate one of these effects;**

 **Add one 'Volpyne' Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Add one 'Volpyne' Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **If this card is in your Graveyard, and you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard; You can target one 'Volpyne' Spell Card in your Graveyard, add it to your hand, and if you do, shuffle this card into the Deck. You can only use this effect of 'Volpyne Priestess - Kana' once per turn.**

 **Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune**

 **Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/ATK:1500/DEF:2000/Ritual/Effect**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Ritual of Volpyne Possession'. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target one monster your opponent controls, equip that monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can banish this card. (This is a Quick Effect) If you do, Special Summon this card to your field during your next Standby Phase.**

 **Ritual of Volpyne Possession**

 **Ritual Spell Card**

 **This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 'Megavolpyne' Ritual monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal that of the monster you are attempting to Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, and you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard; You can add one Level 4 or lower 'Volpyne' monster from your Deck to your hand, and if you do; shuffle this card into your Deck. You can only use this effect of 'Ritual of Volpyne Possession' once per turn.**

 **And, now for the Monoglyphs!**

 **Sapphire Monoglyph**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:1700/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position, and if you do, you can add one Ritual Monster Card from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Pearl Monoglyph**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:1600/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position, and if you do, you can select one 'Monoglyph' card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Emerald Monoglyph**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:300**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position. If you control a 'Monoglyph' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defence Position. If you do, banish this card when it leaves the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Topaz Monoglyph**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:1900/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position, and if you do, you can add one 'Monoglyph' monster card from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **I already posted Hammer Tail's stats and effect last chapter, so check there if you want to see those. There ARE going to be more both Monoglyph and Volpyne cards used as Yuke and Katie Duel more, but I'll reveal those when the time comes.**

 **No reviews, so, peace! :)**


	27. Settling In! A Temporary Home!

Chapter 26: Settling In! A Temporary Home!

"Well, that was a bust!" Kisara fumed as she stomped away from her father's office. "I can't believe daddy's never even heard of Pendulum Cards!"

"True, that is unfortunate," Yuri agreed, following her. "But no matter. You're a strong and attractive Duelist, with or without some stupid Pendulum trick," he consoled her.

"Why thank you," Kisara smiled.

Suddenly she whirled on her ankle, turning towards Yuri, and pulled him in for an unexpected kiss. Yuri, long used to his girlfriend's seemingly random mood swings, accepted it, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back. She was a fiery, passionate kisser, and he responded in kind, with his calm, sly mannerisms bleeding through his lips.

Equally suddenly, she pulled away and stared into his eyes, piercing his soul. She liked what she found there, the cold, ruthless malevolence of a skilled assassin, qualities that promised death to anything in his path.

He stared back with a smirk, sensing the raging, burning fury of the unstoppable beast that Kisara hid so well behind a veil of childish playfulness and passive-aggressive niceties. "How about we go somewhere tomorrow? Hit the mainland, have some fun. Take a break," Yuri suggested with a rare genuine smile.

Kisara playfully kissed him on the cheek, and winked, her ocean-blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. "It's a date. I'll meet you at the jetty at ten," she promised, before turning and skipping away as though she lacked a care in the world.

And she probably did, Yuri thought to himself. After all, who knew what exactly went on in her strange, inhuman mind?

Kisara pounded a very important question to herself.

'Should I wear my fancy clothes to the date, or play it casual?'

X

"We're gonna need to figure out the sleeping arrangements," Yuke declared, looking at the assembled Lancers.

"I'll bunk with Flare. As the only girls here, it makes sense that we share," Katie smiled. Flare nodded. "Thanks,"

"I'Ve slept in places a lot more uncomfortable than this. I don't mind," Shun shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind sharing, but just so you know, I'm a horrible snorer," Sawatari offered.

Gong had already produced an old-fashioned Japanese mat and was unrolling it.

Yuke frowned, but shrugged. "I guess that means you're in my room, Yuya," he shrugged at his counterpart, and Yuya nodded. "I'll take the couch," Sawatari grinned.

"I think there's some spare linen in one of the cupboards or something?" Katie offered Shun, and he nodded. "I'll have look around,"

"If you have any leftovers, can you give me a call?" the blonde requested. "I'll consider it," was his dispassionate response.

"I'll start making dinner," Katis decided, turning to go to the kitchen, her long, bushy tail trailing behind her. Flare was about to speak up, but clamped her mouth shut. "Don't worry too much about cooking for me," she managed to squeak.

Yuke sat down next to Yuya. "So, what were all those fancy Summon methods you used? Pendulum, and Fusion, and Xyz? How do you do that?"

"I guess I can show you how to do it, but you'd need the actual cards that you'd use to facilitate it," Yuya frowned.

"I've got plenty of stuff for Synchro and Xyz. I can spare a couple of my extra Rank 3 and 4s, and you saw how many cards I dug out of the trash in Synchro Dimension. Eurgh," Flare started, clutching her head. "Take your pick," she offered, gesturing at the two backpacks full of both cards and spare clothes she and Shun had dumped next to the TV.

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Yuke grinned. "I'm so gonna have to show Katie all this!"

X

"So, where'd this place come from?" Gong asked, gesturing at the house they stood in as the short fox girl leapt up and started pulling things out of cupboards and draws.

"Stuff just shows up totally randomly after it falls out of the conventional dimensions," Katie shrugged. "It can be good or bad. The house me and Yuke grew up in was crushed by what we think was a piece of a car park a couple of years ago. A few days later, this place showed up out of nowhere and we moved in. It's a bit big for just the two of us, but we don't mind, and now you're here!" she grinned.

"Weird," Gong shrugged.

"That's how things work in the Crashlands," Katie nodded, setting the stove alight and putting some water on to boil. "How does pasta sound to you?"

"Pretty good," Gong nodded. "So, ah, I know Gong probably shouldn't ask, but,"

"You mean these, right?" Katie cast him a knowing look, twitching her vulpine ears.

"Yeah. Were you, ah, born with them, or what?" Gong frowned.

"Born. There's just something about this place that makes some of the people who were conceived here different in one way or another. You saw what happened to Yuke earlier," she winced, and Gong nodded. "With me, I think it might have been because of this," she reached into her sleeveless shirt and fished out a card from underneath it. The card was encased in plastic and hung around her neck, and she pulled it off, before handing it to Gong. "Fox Fire," he read the card name. The artwork declared a small fox with a tiny flame at the top of its tail.

"It was my mum's. She used to keep it with her all the time. Heh, she used to say that a little bit of this card's spirit must have been transferred to me while she was pregnant with me, and that's why I have these," Katie giggled, shaking her sleek orange tail a bit, before the smile left her face and her extra appendage drooped.

"Did something happen?" Gong asked.

"When our old house was destroyed," Katie started. "Well, their bodies were never found, so we don't know for sure, but, it's been two years now, so," she choked, and on impulse rushed to the larger man and clutched at his waist. Gong was taken aback by this, and awkwardly stroked her head. "Er, there there?" he frowned.

"All they ever found was her Deck and Duel Disk," Katie sniffed, raising her left arm. Gong took a closer look, and now that he could get a closer look at it, he could see that some of the edges of the device were charred and singed. "Oh," he trailed off.

Suddenly, the girl cocked her head, tilted it upwards and sniffed. "Oh crap, I think the chicken's burning!" She let go, wheeled and dashed to the oven, swinging it open and wrapping her hands in a tea-towel, before pulling a tray containing several pieces of chicken out of the oven.

"So, this place hasn't been affected by the interdimensional war at all, huh?" Shun queried, sweeping into the kitchen and starting to search through the cupboards.

Katie blinked in surprise. "What war?"

"You've never heard of Obelisk Force?" Shun tried a different tack for clarification, and was rewarded by a mystified look from the fox girl. "I'll take that as a no. Be very happy,"

X

"What are you doing?" Yuke looked over at Flare, who was fiddling with her Duel Disk. "Trying to figure out how to trigger the remote activation app I installed on this thing to connect to the dimensional portal in Heartland,"

Yuke stood up in shock. "You think you might be able to open a portal out of here?"

"Maybe. I learnt some stuff from my dad. Why?"

"No one's ever managed to leave the Crashlands before. Everyone who's ever come here has stayed until they died of old age," Yuke explained.

"Well, I'm gonna be the first," Flare declared.

At that moment, Katie rushed in. "Good news and bad news," the girl offered.

"Yeah?" Yuya questioned.

"Good news is, we've got just about enough food left for everyone to have a good meal," the girl smiled.

"Bad news?" Flare frowned.

"We're out of food," Katie frowned.

"Nuts. We'll have to go into town tomorrow," Yuke sighed.

"Is that bad?" Yuya frowned, and his counterpart shrugged. "Me and Katie'll be fine, but you lot will have a problem. Extra Decks are kinda legendary around here. If people find out you have some, then they'll stop at nothing to get them off you. One way or another," the boy frowned.

"That's not happening," Flare growled.

"I know," Yuke nodded. "And we can't take the chance that we'll be able to get through the entire trip without Duelling," He sighed. "There's only one thing for it,"

"What is it?" Sawatari, who had been lying on the floor and finally gotten sick of being ignored, demanded.

A smirk flashed across Yuke's face. "Me and Katie'll have to teach you all to Ritual Summon,"

X

"Whoa. That's a lot of cards," Sawatari breathed. There were stacks of old cards piled up in the attic, some as tall as Katie . . . who was, admittedly, the shortest person there by at least four inches.

"There's a ton of old Ritual stuff lying around here. Take a look, see if you can find something you like,"

"I'm not sure if I need this," Gong admitted. "The only monsters in my Extra Deck are Synchro monsters, and I'm pretty new at those, too. I think I'll be fine just going back to my old Tribute Summon strategies,"

Yuke frowned. "It'll be odd, but not so odd that someone will get suspicious. You should be fine,"

"What about Pendulum?" Sawatari broached the subject. "I don't have an Extra Deck outside of my Pendulum monsters,"

Again, Yuke frowned. "Well, I don't think anyone's ever heard of it, and it isn't like it relies on the Extra Deck totally," He shrugged and grinned. "Eh. What the hell? Go for it,"

Yuya was randomly searching through the stacks, searching for a couple of good Ritual Monsters that could possibly act in substitute for his Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters. Flare had a more methodical approach, and paused in surprise when she came upon a particular card. "Lord of the Red," she read the card text, and nodded. "It'll do,"

Shun, though, was having difficulty. While Gong and Sawatari's Decks needed little to no changes, and Yuya and Flare weren't having too much trouble altering their Decks to be capable of blending in, Shun's Raidraptors were completely reliant on his Extra Deck. "Urgh!" he finally fumed, dropping the cards he was furiously sorting through. "It's no good. This just won't work!" he groaned, reassembling his Deck and pocketing it.

Katie gulped, her tail twitching. Shun kind of scared her.

"Well, then there's nothing for it," Yuke shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" the black Duelist snapped.

Yuke walked over to a shelf and pulled a small black box down from it. The Ritual Duelist blew dust off the box and turned to Shun - but paused as Shun rose and looked down at the box, reaching out to take it, but Yuke wouldn't let go.

The boy looked the elder Duelist in the eye, taking a deep breath. "This Deck used to belong to my father. Since I lost him, I have done everything I can to preserve this, the last thing I have left of him. Can I trust you to take care of it?" he demanded.

Shun blinked. This . . . was a surprise. He solemnly nodded. "I understand. I will make sure it comes to no harm," he promised.

"You'd better," Yuke agreed, handing him the box. "Don't make me regret this," he commanded, and turned away.

Behind them, Flare turned in surprise as Katie leapt into the pile of cards, digging through them until she spotted what she was looking for. "Here. You'll need this," she grinned, giving Flare the card. It was a Ritual Spell Card. The one that matched with the Lord of the Red she had found.

"Come on, come on, I'll show you how to use it," the fox girl grinned, and Flare couldn't help but smile back, following her down to her room. The boys watched them go.

"Is she always like that?" Sawatari whispered.

"What about dinner?" Gong frowned.

Yuke's eyes shot open. "Dinner! Crap!" And with that, he dashed out the door and down to the kitchen.

X

"So, after I play the Spell, I Tribute monsters whose Levels add up to eight and then Ritual Summon this guy?" Flare asked for confirmation, holding up Lord of the Red.

Katie excitedly nodded. "Exactly! And it's really weird that your cards actually already work well with it,"

"Yeah. Odd coincidence," Flare nodded as she finished stripping out the cards in her Deck that were completely designed for Synchro and Xyz Summon - Fusilier Dragon, Glow-Up Bulb, Galaxy Queen's Light, etc - and replacing them with cards designed to facilitate Ritual Summons.

"So, are you going to tell me exactly what you are?" Katie said in a way that was so off-hand that it took a second for Flare to register exactly what she had said. When she did, she frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Katie shot her a knowing smile. "You're a good actor, I'll give you that. Any human would be totally fooled, and, I think they all are, so props for that," she smirked, twitching her ears. "But fox noses don't lie,"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Flare stammered, but she knew that she wasn't fooling Katie.

Katie patiently looked at her. "Oh please. We both know that out of the two of us, I'm the one who's more human. And I have a tail," she joked, but seeing Flare shiver, the smile left her face. "Hey. I'm good at keeping secrets. If you've got a good reason not to tell them, just tell me what it is, and I won't," she coaxed.

The redhead took a deep breath - a futile effort, as she immediately buried her head in her knees and mumbled something so quietly that even Katie's sensitive vulpine ears couldn't catch it. "Huh?"

"I'm worried what they'd think if they knew," she sighed. "I've been keeping it hidden for years. My dad and my best friend were the only ones who knew, and they're both dead now," she sniffed.

"Because of this war Shun mentioned?" the fox girl asked, a curious eyebrow cocked. When Flare looked at her in surprise, she shrugged. "I'm young, but I'm not stupid. The way that Shun guy acts, it's obvious Duelling is a lot more than a game to him. There's some kind of interdimensional Duelling war going on outside the Crashlands, isn't there?"

Flare nodded, and opened one of the compartments on her Duel Disk, pulling the card that contained her father's soul out and showing it to her new friend. She blinked, not quite understanding what she was seeing, before realisation struck. Her tail bristled as a quiet growl echoed from her throat. "What kind of monster would do something like that?"

"Obelisk Force," the redhead spat, shaking her head to clear the memory away.

There was a knock on the door, and, after Katie offered permission, her tail twitching in irritation as she rolled her eyes, Gong entered, bearing a plate of food in each hand. "Enjoy," he grinned. The younger girl's eyes shot open in realisation. "I forgot about dinner!"

"Don't worry, Yuke and Shun took care of it," Gong reassured her, before spotting what Flare was holding. "Oh. Uh, I'll be going now," he gulped, setting the plates on the floor and hastily backing out. Flare listened carefully to make sure he was gone before continuing.

"Without my dad and Allen, I'm the only one who knows what I really am," she admitted. "And if the other Lancers found out, they'd think I'm a monster," she sniffed, burying her head in Katie's shoulder, who gently stroked her back. "There, there. Tell me all about it," she coaxed her friend.

X

"What a day it's been," Yuya reflected as he lay on the spare mattress Yuke had helped him set up in his room as the sun set outside of the window. "Has it really only been, like, ten hours since I was Duelling Yugo? God, it feels like it was so much longer," he groaned as Yuke entered the room, clad only in a set of boxers that served as his pyjamas. Yuya, likewise, had taken off his shirt and, having left all his spare clothes in the Duel Palace in Synchro Dimension, was borrowing a set of Yuke's undergarments for sleepwear. It was very fortunate that they were the same size. Just a perk of being interdimensional counterparts, Yuya reflected.

A warm, tiny body pressing against his made him pause. "Junior?" he blinked, pulling back the covers to reveal the little dragon trying to get comfortable. "Where'd you come from?"

"Whoa," Yuke blinked, crouching to get a closer look at the dragon, who shied away under the attention. "That is so cool! What is it, Solid Vision?"

Yuya shook his head. "Er, I'm pretty sure he's a Duel Spirit that can take physical form. I think. I'm not really sure," he shrugged.

"Well, I want one," Yuke grinned, extending his finger and trying to tickle the little dragon under the chin.

Junior promptly tried to hide in Yuya's armpit.

"I don't think he likes you," the entertainer bashfully shrugged.

"Ah well. Maybe tomorrow. Night!" his friend grinned, flipping the lightswitch and plunging the room into darkness.

X

The next morning dawned bright and early. Katie's room had a bunk bed and Flare woke with daybreak, stretching and yawning, and feeling that a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She peeked down at the bottom bunk to see the younger girl curled up in her blankets, her head buried beneath her tail. It felt so incomprehensibly good to know there was, once again, someone else who knew her secret, and didn't care. Deciding not to wake her, she quietly crept out of the room and downstairs.

The redhead carefully stepped over Gong, who for some reason had chosen to sleep in the hallway of all places, and was unsurprised to see Shun already awake and dressed, swaddled in his greatcoat. She offered a flippant "Morning," and opened the fridge, procuring an apple and noisily biting into it. In the absence of anything better to do, she removed her Duel Disk and returned to fiddling with its settings, attempting to zero in on the interdimensional beacon she knew the portal in Heartland should be emitting.

"You're still trying to reopen the portal, aren't you?" Shun asked. "Yup," Flare nodded.

"So, the only place we can go from here is Heartland?" he continued, and the redhead nodded again. "From there, I can use the portal to take us all back to Synchro Dimension again and catch up with the other Lancers,"

"Do you think Yuke and Katie will come with us when we leave?" Shun asked his last question.

Flare paused. "I don't know. I hope they will, but they might have some reason to stay here we don't know yet,"

"Well, if there is, we haven't found it yet," Yuke grinned as he strutted in. "If you've got a way off this trashy rock, I'm in,"

"Great. But first I need to figure out the right wavelength to trace the transmission," Flare squinted.

"Let me take a look. I was the one who set that beacon so that me and Yuto could return from Standard, I know it better than you do," Shun groaned, and Flare obligingly handed it over.

"Gotta warn you, though, don't say anything about it in town. Getting out of the Crashlands is gonna be a popular prospect for a lot of people who would happily do anything to get off this rock," Yuke warned them.

"Friendly place you have around here," Shun observed, and the Ritual Duelist shrugged. "That's how things work. There's no government or anything to keep the peace. If someone thinks you have something they want, they'll do whatever they have to to take it. The trick is to make people think that you don't have anything they want," he smirked.

"When in reality we have a lot. Extra Decks, a possible escape back to the real world, things people around here would kill for," Shun mused.

"Well, we could come back for them after the war's over," Flare suggested. "Yeah, that'll be popular," Yuke snorted, putting on a sing-song voice. "Okey dokey, I'm gonna go home, leaving you all stranded here, and tell you all that I'll come back for you and give you no reason to believe me but my good word, which for all you know is worth less than a pile of rat droppings, and I myself have no reason to come back here outside of feeling sorry for you all, but I'm definitely going to do it anyway, so ta-ta! See you all possibly never again!" he snorted. "Everyone's gonna love that,"

Flare winced. "Well, when you put it that way,"

"Everyone enjoy their sleep?" Gong rumbled, entering the room.

"Best I've had in a long while," Flare admitted. Shun shrugged as the man stretched. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Flare," Gong grinned. "Guess I just needed to adjust,"

Yuya slipped in through a side door and yawned, followed by Sawatari. "Good morning, my adoring public," the blonde 'greeted' everyone.

He was promptly met with an apple core to the face.

"Y'now, traditionally you throw tomatoes," Yuke smirked, opening the fridge and extracting a red fruit. Sawatari blanched. "Wha - hey hey hey! This is a new shirt!" Sure enough, the blonde was dressed in a dark blue formal shirt with baggy pants and smart-looking, if dirty, trainers.

"I know. It's mine," Yuke deadpanned, instead pulling out a knife and cutting the tomato into pieces.

"So, we're just waiting on Katie now," Gong observed.

"She could be a while. My sister takes ages to get ready in the morning. If any of you haven't showered yet, do it now. She takes forever," Yuke recommended.

Gong and Sawatari's eyes shot open, and they dashed upstairs towards the house's only shower cubicle - only to find it locked already and the faint sound of humming could be heard as Katie, humming, undressed and started running the hot water in the shower. Gong groaned and retreated to the kitchen, while Sawatari opted to wait by the door.

"Wait, Katie's your sister?" Yuya blinked at his counterpart, who nodded. "Didn't you realise?"

"I think what he means to say is the two of you look nothing alike," Flare explained.

"That's Crashland mutation for you," the blue-haired Duelist shrugged, and Gong chuckled. "Oh, it's not just that. See, Katie's counterpart in the dimension me and Yuya come from is a girl named Yuzu. And," the big man leant in and whispered something in Yuke's ear. Seconds later, the boy burst out laughing. "Seriously? Oh man, Katie would love that!"

"What did he say?" Yuya frowned.

"I'm guessing it amounted to 'Yuya's in love with Yuzu'," Flare nonchalantly shrugged, then chuckled at the way Yuya's face turned as red as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's scales. "I am not!"

"Yes. That is why you've been jumping between dimensions, relentlessly searching for her," Shun decided to at least try to get in on the joke.

Everyone except Yuya burst out laughing.

Upstairs, Sawatari hammered on the door. "Come on, what's taking so long? Are you shampooing your tail or something?"

Katie, who had been in the middle of rubbing soapy lotion into the orange fur of her tail, froze. "Are you peeping through the keyhole or something, you pervert?"

Sawatari blinked. "What? No! I'm not into that weird sort of thing anyway!"

Katie growled. "Oh, that's it! When I'm done in here you are gonna pay for that!" she shrieked.

The blonde blanched. "Take all the time you need," he lamely finished, quietly backing away.

The people in the kitchen heard almost every word. "Should you do something about that?" Yuya suggested to his counterpart, who shook his head. "I told you, Katie's sensitive about her, er, differences. Whatever she's gonna do to Sawatari, he has coming,"

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Yuya whispered, but shrugged.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Okay, whoa. I had no idea that filler about having dinner, learning to Ritual Summon and two not-quite-humans having a heart-to-heart could possibly get blown up so much . . . Awesome! :) Sorry there was no Duel, but good plot development, right? :)**

 **Anyway. Next time, they'll all actually do something! XD**

 **Just in case Katie's explanation was a bit confusing, she and Yuke don't understand Berserk Mode, but, it's a lot easier to induce it in the Crashlands, due to the different physics. They assume it's some kind of weird power he was born with.**

 **So, no new cards. Boo. But double update, so, woot! Peace! :)**


	28. Town of Castaways! Broken Jigsaw!

Chapter 27: Broken Jigsaw! Town of Castaways!

"Eurgh, how much farther is it? My feet are killing me!" Sawatari whined.

Shun shot him an irritated glance. "We've been walking for fifteen minutes,"

"You just had to leave that D-Wheel in Synchro, huh?" the blonde fumed at Flare, who turned and glared at him. "Well, excuse me for not anticipating being sucked into an interdimensional wormhole," she huffed.

"Oh, put a cork in it, we're almost there," Yuke snorted.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, they came upon an old-fashioned Japanese tori gate that some joker had painted bright pink, from which hung a sign that was marked in a variety of multicoloured old letters; 'weL omE 2: Br KeN JIGs W tOw '.

"Welcome, everyone, to Broken Jigsaw," Yuke grinned as they passed through the mismatched gate. "The closest thing to a capital city the Crashlands has,"

"What the hell is this place?" Gong raised an eyebrow.

And it was definitely worthy of eyebrow raising. The town was a mismatched, higgledy-piggledy cluster of buildings that all looked as though they had no place being next to each other. "Hey!" Flare gasped, pointing at a three-storey octagonal white building. "That's the City of Heartland Overseas Embassy!"

"You recognise it?" Gong blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Shun nodded, frowning. "It was swallowed up by," he trailed off, and Flare picked up where he left off, "a freak earthquake, four years ago,"

"New residents, Yuke m'boy?" a voice called as a large, burly man dressed in overalls trotted up to them. "Yeah," the boy nodded. "Everyone, this is Daike. He works in the plantations just outside of town. Daike, this is Yuya, Shun, Flare, Gong and Sawatari,"

"That's right. Now, who's in charge around here?" Sawatari demanded. I wanna mmph oofh boorf - urm urm urum!" the boy loosed muffled protests as Gong clapped a hand over his mouth, before casting a sidelong glance at the man and twirling a finger next to his temple.

Daike grinned and nodded. "They have anything good on them?" he quietly questioned Yuke. At least, he thought it was quiet. In reality, everyone could hear him.

The boy shook his head. "Nothing special, just like everything else that washes up in this place,"

"Damn," the farmer groaned. "I'm guessing y'all are out of food?"

"Yup," Katie grinned, and the man grinned back. He had a soft spot for the young fox girl. After the accident two years back, most of the town's residents were more generous to the orphaned siblings than they were to most others. "Well, just swing by my plot and I'll get you all the fruit and veg ya need. But if y'all want animal products, ya gonna have to get it the hard way,"

"Er, what's he talking about?" Yuya asked his counterpart.

"In Broken Jigsaw, there's no point in holding out on stuff like food and water. Farmers and ranchers and butchers and bakers make food because it's what they love to do, and they don't bother holding out because odds are that if they do, whoever they hold out on will just take it anyway and leave them the worse for wear while they're at it,"

"I get it. It's interdependence," Shun realised, and Daike nodded. "Sort of. Everyone takes what they need and doesn't get greedy, because bad things happen to people who take more than they need in these parts,"

"What kinds of bad things?" Gong frowned, before looking up to see a tall, muscular African man approach them. "Well then, my friend, you get to deal with me. The name's Kenzan. Tyranno Kenzan. And I'm the Sheriff around these parts, which makes me responsible for making sure everyone gets an equal share. So as long as you all play by the rules," The man grinned, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. "Then nothing's gonna get broken,"

Flare looked the man up and down. He was wearing a yellow vest that covered his chest but left his arms bare, with a black fedora and khaki pants. His face was shadowed by the fedora, but she could see his eyes. His slitted, reptilian eyes. The girl shivered as the sun glinted off a golden star that was sewn onto his vest.

"Sheriff," Yuke saluted.

"Nice to see you too, kid. They new around these parts?" Kenzan asked, gesturing to the group behind him. "Showed up in the junkyard near my house while me and Katie were looking around," the boy explained.

"Well then. Welcome to Broken Jigsaw, you lot," the man grinned, turning and walking away. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Alright," Yuke grinned. "Everyone, meet back here in two hours. Gong, Sawatari, go with Daike. He can get us some organic produce. And Gong? Make sure Sawatari doesn't get in any trouble,"

"I understand," Gongenzaka agreed.

"Katie? Take Flare and swing by the butcher's. I know you love it there," Yuke grinned, and his younger sister grinned back, showing her teeth. She grabbed the older girl's wrist and pulled her in a different direction as Daike led the two boys off. "Come on, come on! You'll love it!"

Her brother turned to Yuya and Shun. "That leaves us on everything else. Eggs, bread and cheese. Come on," he grinned, and the two boys followed him as he sped towards the centre of town. "The chicken farm's on the other side of town, so it's a bit of a walk. But it shouldn't be a problem,"

X

It was a strange feeling, being out of uniform, Yuri thought to himself.

For his date with Kisara, he had discarded his usual ranking officer uniform and dressed in a casual green shirt with orange tracksuit pants. He shook his head at how abstract his attempt to remain casual was, thinking, 'I even have an iPod with a pair of earplugs in one pocket,'

Naturally, he had his Duel Disk with him, but it had been resigned to the inside pocket of his jacket rather than its usual position on his left forearm. "Starve Venom, you're on break," he smirked. "Today, it's just me and Kisara,"

"Are you talking to your cards again?"

His girlfriend's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts, and he whirled just in time to catch an expertly aimed kiss on the cheek. "Well, I talk to you, don't I?" Yuri retorted.

"That's different," Kisara shook her head. She, too, had disregarded her uniform in luau of a blue shirt with beige shorts and black high heels, and her usually free-flowing silver-white hair had been done into twin plaits. "So, are we flying, or -"

"Not today, my sweet," Yuri bowed, sweeping out his arm to gesture at a speedboat. "Our ride awaits,"

"Seriously?" Kisara giggled in excitement, leaping into the boat. "I call driving!"

Yuri looked in surprise, but shrugged. "Very well," He joined her in the shotgun seat and in a flash they sped away from the island, arcing towards the nearby town on the mainland as Yuri gasped at the sudden departure. "Must you be so fast?" he demanded.

"Yep!"

X

"Come on, the butcher's nearby," Katie grinned. "I don't envy Gong and that pig, they have to walk all the way out to the farms," she giggled, swishing her tail as she ran. Flare easily kept pace, her legs conditioned by months of evading Obelisk Force in Xyz Dimension.

Katie suddenly started giggling. "What's so funny?" Flare asked.

"Imagining Sawatari as a pig," she chuckled.

Flare wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Don't foxes eat pigs?"

Katie stopped dead. "I dunno. I've never tried," she shrugged. "Y'now, outside of bacon. But I never really liked bacon that much," she thought out loud, but shrugged. "Doesn't matter! Come on, I can smell the meat!"

As they resumed running, Flare looked around. Most of the residents of Broken Jigsaw that they passed seemed to be normal humans, but a few had similar mutations to Katie. She passed a tall man who, at first, seemed to be wearing a long, black cape. Then her eyes refocused and she realised the cape was actually a pair of black, feathery wings, neatly folded against his back.

The redhead shivered as they passed a surly man dressed in black with his arms folded and a red scarf very similar to Declan's around his neck. An abnormal blue pallor to his skin hinted at something unusual beneath his coat.

Flare decided that Katie had been lucky with her . . . differences. They were cute, and they suited her, and looking around, she could see it could easily have been a lot worse.

A sudden realisation came to her. This was the kind of place where she could take on her true form and no one would bat an eye.

Katie's voice pierced her musings. "We're here!"

Flare stopped in surprise. "This is a butcher's?" The building was a triangular spire made entirely from blue crystal of some kind.

"Yeah. No one's quite sure exactly which dimension this came from. But it works," Katie shrugged, sniffing at the air. "Oh, I just love that meaty smell," Without a word, she dashed in through the doorway, and Flare nervously followed her into the astral spire.

What was inside was about as un-astral as it possibly could have gotten.

Long metal poles, adorned with hooks, crisscrossed the roof of the room, slabs of meat of various cuts, shapes, sizes and conditions mounted on the hooks. "Hi, Pedro!" Katie cheered, flawlessly ducking between the meats and rushing to the other side of the room. Flare followed her a little less efficiently, and when she escaped the maze of venison she was somewhat relieved to see a large, seemingly totally human man scratching Katie's ears with one hand, a wide smile on his face, and rooting behind the counter with the other. "Who's your friend?" Pedro, the butcher, asked.

"That's Flare. She's new around here," the fox girl grinned as Pedro produced a small object that looked a little too much like raw meat for Flare's liking, and offered it to her. Katie snapped it up eagerly.

Flare turned green.

The girl grinned. "You've got the best chicken, Pedro,"

"Oh please. My cuts aren't just meat. They're works of art," the butcher grinned. "You gotta cut it just right. But you ain't here to talk about that. What're you after?"

Katie paused, thinking. "I, uh, like lamb?" Flare offered, and the other girl's face lit up. "Ooh, yeah! Lamb!"

Pedro nodded, climbing out from behind the crystalline counter and selecting a large slab of meat. "How about this?"

"Looks delicious," the orange-haired Duelist grinned, and Flare gulped. Katie noticed her discomfort. "Don't worry, we're going to cook it before we eat it," she snorted.

"I'll just package it up for you," Pedro smiled.

X

"This is where things get tough," Yuke warned his new friends. "Daike's a family friend, so he's no problem. And Pedro the butcher adores Katie, which is why I sent her there. But if we want cheese and eggs, we're gonna have to win them,"

"How?" Yuya frowned.

Yuke grinned and armed his Duel Disk. "How do you think? Old Cooper's stubborn. He'll only give his eggs to people who can beat him. Luckily, he's not very good,"

"Then I'll take him on," Yuya declared, arming his own Duel Disk. "It'll be good practice for learning to Ritual Summon,"

"Awesome," Yuke agreed as they reached a small, wooden building with a chicken pen at the back. An elderly-looking man dressed exactly like a stereotypical farmer rose from a rocking-chair. "Yuke, isn't it? I'm guessing you want some of my eggs?"

"Yep," Yuya nodded, raising his Duel Disk. "Yuke says you'll only give us some if we can beat you,"

The old man grinned. "Got that right. Where I'm from, only the strong survive. And you gotta be strong if you're gonna beat me, kid," he chuckled.

Yuya paused. His words sounded familiar. "Are you from Fusion Dimension?"

The man spluttered in shock. "Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," he admitted. Suddenly his eyes widened and he bared his teeth. The wrinkle lines contorted and crumpled as he grinned, rising from his chair. "How interesting. I'll take you on, boy," he smirked, picking up an old-fashioned Duel Disk. It was such an old model that it had a foldable, retracting blade with five card zones, not a Solid Vision blade like Yuya's. "Let's not waste any time then, and Duel,"

"I agree. I'm taking the first move," the green-haired boy nodded. A couple of nearby people paused to watch, for want of something better to do.

He looked at his hand and paused. "No Fusion, Synchro or Xyz. Guess I'll just have to make do," he shrugged. "I Normal Summon Performapal Friendonkey from my hand!" he declared, and an ugly-looking donkey appeared with a snort and a creepy grin. 1600 ATK. "When Friendonkey is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Performapal from my hand. I Summon Performapal Lizardraw," he declared, and an orange lizard with a frill made of cards and a top hat appeared with a sly smile. 600 DEF. "Turn end!"

"Alright then," Cooper smirked, drawing his card, and noticing that Yuya Summoned two Level 3 monsters. He raised an eyebrow. That was Xyz style. Coincidence? Or not? "I Normal Summon Alexandrite Dragon from my hand," A tall dragon with gems set into its scales appeared. 2000 ATK. "You see, unlike most people, I don't bother with effects," he grinned. "Who needs a little thing like card effects when I've got overwhelming ATK and DEF points? Now, I activate my Continuous Spell Card, Heart of the Underdog," he declared as a Spell Card appeared behind his dragon. "Now, I'm going to activate my Ritual Spell Card, Advanced Ritual Art! I can Ritual Summon a monster by sending Normal Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard!" he commanded, and a stone dais surrounded by pillars appeared on his field. "So, by sending the Level 8 Tri-Horned Dragon, I can Ritual Summon my ace monster! Appear, Lycanthrope!" he commanded, and the dais shattered, as a wolf-like monster with bulging muscles and a fierce expression appeared and howled at the sky. 2400 ATK.

"Now, Lycanthrope! Destroy that donkey!" Cooper commanded, and his wolf obeyed, charging at the vulnerable Performapal and destroying it, inflicting Yuya with 800 damage. "Now, Lycanthrope's effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, you take 200 damage for every Normal Monster in my Grave! I have one, so take 200 damage! Lunar Upheval!" he declared.

"And now I use Lizardraw's effect! When another monster I control is destroyed, I draw a card for each one!" Yuya explained as he took 200 damage, his LP dropping to 3000. He drew a card as Alexandrite Dragon destroyed Lizardraw.

"I Set a card. Turn end," Cooper huffed.

"Alright then!" Yuya grinned, looking at his hand. "Time to try this out! My turn! Draw!" He drew and immediately slid two cards onto his Duel Disk. "I activate my Field Spell, Sky Iris, and Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" he shouted, and a grinning cartoonish jester appeared. "When Skullcrobat's Normal Summoned, I can add a Performapal, Magician or Odd-Eyes monster to my hand. I add my Ritual monster, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" he declared, taking a blue monster card out of his Deck. "I can't believe Yuke had an Odd-Eyes Ritual monster shut up in his attic," Yuya muttered to himself with a smile. "I immediately activate the effect of Sky Iris! By destroying Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I can add an Odd-Eyes card from my Deck to my hand. I add my Ritual Spell, Odd-Eyes Advent!" he grinned, taking the appropriate Spell out of his Deck.

"Here it comes! Yuya's first Ritual Summon!" Yuke grinned.

"I play my Ritual Spell! Odd-Eyes Advent!" Yuya commanded. A stone dais appeared with two pedestals, one of which carried a gold section similar to Timegazer Magician's weapon, the other with a circle like the one on Stargazer Magician's staff. "I Tribute my Level 5 Performapal Drummerila and my Level 3 Performapal Hip Hippo in my hand!" Yuya commanded, and the two monsters appeared on the dais before shattering. "Mighty dragon, hear my call and respond! Ritual Summon! Level 7!" Yuya chanted, a brilliant white circle of runes and patterns appearing on the dais as a monster began to rise out of it. "Descend from the moon to destroy all that you see with your brilliant heterochromatic eyes! Arise, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" he commanded, and a mighty wingless dragon, covered in blue fur, appeared as the dais shattered beneath it and roared. Golden links of metal covered its body in interlocking patterns, and it's underbelly was bright orange. Pillars of purple energy burst out of its two massive legs, lifting it into the air, as it whipped its long tail around and roared. 2800 ATK.

"I did it!" Yuya was jubilant. "I performed a Ritual Summon!"

"Yuya?" Shun interrupted him. "Yeah?" the boy frowned. "Duel," the elder boy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right! When Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon is Special Summoned, all the Spells and Traps on your field are returned to your hand! Also, as long as I control Gravity, you have to pay 500 Life Points to activate effects!" Yuya grinned.

Cooper was dumbstruck. "That's . . ." He couldn't even finish.

"Now, Gravity! Destroy Lycanthrope!" Yuya commanded. His dragon obeyed, sweeping forwards as though it were on rollerskates. "Lunar Velocity Impact!"

The dragon instantly destroyed the other Ritual Monster, and Cooper took 400 damage. "Turn end!" Yuya grinned.

"You're gonna regret that," Cooper fumed. "My turn! I draw!" he drew his card. "Now, Heart of the Underdog's effect activates! When I draw a Normal Monster, by revealing it, I can draw another card! I reveal my Flamvell Guard!" he declared, and drew another card. "Again! I reveal my Level 4 Dark Blade to draw another card!" He drew a third time, and nodded. "Good!"

Shun's eyes widened, and Yuke nodded. "Normal Monsters have a surprisingly large amount of powerful support. Cooper takes advantage of this when he Duels,"

"He just drew three cards," Yuya blinked. But Cooper's eyes widened as Gravity Dragon roared at him, sapping him of 1000 LP, and Yuya grinned. "Gravity's effect! He activated the effect twice, so he loses five hundred for each!"

"Doesn't matter! I play Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Cooper cackled, even as his LP was cut to 2100. "I return Tri-Horned Dragon to my hand!" He did so, recycling his monsters. "Now, I play Summoner's Art! This lets me Special Summon Tri-Horned Dragon from my hand!" he grinned madly. 1600 LP. "And now I'll Normal Summon Dark Blade!"

A squat blue dragon appeared with 2850 ATK, joined by a black warrior knight. "He can overpower Gravity," Yuya gulped, then added together Dark Blade's 1800 ATK with Alexandrite's 2000, comparing it to his 3000 remaining LP. "And that'll cost me the Duel,"

"Go, Tri-Horned! Destroy that dragon!" Cooper commanded, and his dragon obeyed, charging.

"I activate Performapal Raingoat's effect in my hand!" Yuya responded. "By sending it to the Graveyard, an Odd-Eyes monster is indestructible until the end of the turn! So sorry, but you won't be getting rid of Gravity!" he declared. A cape fell over his dragon, shielding it, as he took the 50 leftover damage.

"Fine. I'll set a card and end my turn," Cooper scowled.

"Why are you doing this? Why not just let people have your eggs?" Yuya frowned.

Cooper madly laughed. "I'm not stupid, boy. I know that everyone around here can survive just fine without some good ol' bangers and mash. My eggs are a treat, not a necessity. So if I'm gonna give them to someone, I wanna make sure they're worthy of it,"

"I see," Yuya nodded.

"Plus, it's a mighty better way to get someone to talk to me than just hoping they'll stick around and chat after I give them the goods, eh?" the farmer grinned.

"Yeah," Yuya smiled. "I guess it is. Alright then! My turn! Draw!"

He looked at the card he had drawn, and smiled. It was the perfect card for this old man. "Well, I've got a little treat for you," he grinned. "I play my Spell Card! Smile World!" he declared, and a Spell materialised, spewing out multicoloured and stars, all adorned with happy faces and cute little winks.

Cooper was dumbfounded. "What is this?"

"This is the Entertainment Duelling I learnt from my father," Yuya explained with a grin. "A kind of Duelling that makes everyone smile. Smile World increases the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 points for every monster on the field," he continued. Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's ATK became 3200, Tri-Horned Dragon grew to 3250, Alexandrite became 2400 and Dark Blade rose to 2200.

"Duelling to make everyone smile, huh? It's been a long time since I heard something like that," Cooper muttered to himself.

"Now, I Normal Summon Performapal Whip Snake from my hand," Yuya declared, using the last card in his hand. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's time for me to win," he smiled, and the farmer smiled back. "Go on, you deserve it,"

"I activate Whip Snake's effect, and switch Alexandrite Dragon's ATK and DEF," Yuya declared. The purple snake leapt forwards and wrapped itself around the dragon, constricting it. "Alexandrite Dragon only has 100 DEF," Cooper nodded. "Very good,"

"Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" Yuya commanded. He looked at his dragon, and it turned to look back. "Let him off easy, and attack Alexandrite Dragon," The beast followed the order, and with a single blow, Cooper took 2700 damage. "Well done," the old man smiled.

Yuya turned in surprise to see several inhabitants of the town applauding and cheering. Shun nodded, and Yuke beamed. "That was brilliant!" the counterpart grinned.

"Thanks," Yuya sheepishly nodded. "It was nothing, really,"

The crowd slowly dispersed, and Yuya turned back to his opponent, to see Dooper offering him a carton of eggs. "All yours, my friend," he smiled. Yuya took it, and he hobbled away, back to his shack. "Thanks!" Yuya shouted after him.

"The pleasure's mine," Cooper chuckled. "It really is,"

X

The seven met back at the gate at the predetermined time. Gong and Sawatari were both carrying bags of vegetables, and Flare had a bag of pieces of meat wrapped in plastic over her shoulder. Yuya had a carton of eggs slung under one arm, and Yuke was carrying three loaves of manna bread, a special kind of bread made from water and yeast berries.

Manna bread was the only kind of bread that could be made easily in the Crashlands, due to how easy it was to make it. It was in acquiring these loaves that Yuya and Shun had gotten their first taste in how things worked in the Crashlands. Instead of using money or even barter, Yuke had explained that they were expected to spend about half an hour helping Rodrick, the owner of the bakery and yeast berry plantation, make a few loaves. After that, the loaves they had made were left to dry so that they would be ready later, and Rodrick had presented them with a loaf each that was already ready in payment for their services.

"See, that's how things usually are around here. Daike would have had Gong and Sawatari help him do the rounds on one of his crops, watering them and maybe get rid of some weeds," Yuke had explained.

"That makes sense. Help out and you reap the benefits," Shun nodded.

"Exactly," Yuke grinned.

And now, they were all making the trek back to Yuke and Katie's house.

"So, think you've made any progress on the portal thing?" Katie asked Flare.

"Well, we've managed to establish the interdimensional coordinates of the Crashlands, and I already know the interdimensional coordinates of Heartland City. So me and Shun just need to connect to the portal in Heartland and tell it to open a portal here," Flare explained. "I left my Duel Disk in your house, so that it could keep scanning. Hopefully it's got it by now,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Katie asked, leading the charge back to the house. Motivated by her eagerness, the others followed.

It didn't take long before everyone watched as Flare and Shun pored over the readouts on her Duel Disk. "We got it! We got the connection!" Flare cheered.

"We can open a portal to escape?" Sawatari asked in elation. "Awesome!" Katie cheered.

"Not quite," Shun said, looking at more of the data, and everyone froze.

"What is it?" Yuke nervously asked, expecting the worst.

"We can open a portal, sure, but we can't stabilise it enough for safe travel," Shun explained.

Most of the faces were blank, and Flare rushed to fill the gaps. "Imagine that every dimension has a sphere of magic fire around it. Normally, the interdimensional wormhole can bypass that fire get you through it safely, but if we went through it as it is now,"

"Then we'd all be burnt to cinders by the time we actually got to where we're going," Gong surmised.

"Yeah. It's like that episode of Doctor Who with the double-decker bus and the intergalactic portal. Who saw that?" Flare questioned.

Everyone except Yuya, Yuke and Katie raised their hands. "I never liked Doctor Who. Too grim," Yuya shrugged. "And there's the slight problem of no antennae TV in the Crashlands," his counterpart explained.

"Hey, wait," Sawatari interrupted. "In that episode, the Doctor and the people with him survived the negative effects of the portal by using a double-decker bus as protection from the interdimensional fires," he remembered. "Would something like that work?" the blonde suggested.

"What, are you suggesting we build an interdimensional double-decker bus?" Gong snorted, but Shun was nodding to himself. "Actually, he might be onto something. Yuke, those junkyards where we landed yesterday. How much scrap metal is in there?"

"Plenty, but you won't find anything like a car or a bus. Nothing's intact, it's just useless piles of junk," Yuke shook his head, but Shun wore a small smile. "Don't worry. I've already got a plan. Flare, the portal can be as big as we need it, correct?"

"Yeah, I think so," his friend nodded. "But according to this data, there's only enough juice left for one more wormhole. And it's unstable as it is, something could happen and it'll be destroyed at any moment. Then we'll be stuck here forever," she gulped.

"Then we're on the clock," Shun nodded, a grim smile growing across his face. "But I swore I'd bring help back to Xyz Dimension, so there's no way I'm letting myself get stuck here for the rest of my life. Everyone, get ready. We're going to get to Heartland or we're gonna die trying,"

"Er, can we not take it quite that far? I kinda wanna live," Katie politely asked.

X

Cooper picked up a transponder and switched it on. "Hello?" he whispered.

"What? Who is this? This channel hasn't been used in years!" a voice retorted.

"Because there's been nothing to report for years. But there is now. This is Agent OB-Point-Oh-One. The Lancers are here, in the Crashlands,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I will give full props to anyone who can guess what Shun's plan is. :)**

 **And woo-hoo, triple update to celebrate cracking 100,000 words! Once again, no reviews or original cards (Cooper's Deck is 100% real), and now, when I set story search filters to 100,000+ words, it'll show up! Yay! :)**

 **Anyways, not much to say, so, peace! :)**


	29. Fusion Dimension! Welcome to You Show!

Chapter 28: Fusion Dimension! Welcome to You Show!

The boat docked at the pier to Acatopia, the satellite town to the island of Academia that existed solely to support it, and provide entertainment to the students when they got breaks from their 'studies'. On weekends, the pubs, ice rink, bowling alley and occasional friendly Duelling tournaments did a roaring trade.

Yuri graciously stepped off the boat and courteously extended a hand for Kisara to follow him.

With a flying leap, she leapt from the seat and landed on all fours, before straightening up and smirking at her disgruntled boyfriend. "So, where are we going?" she questioned.

"I was thinking that the bowling alley might make a good first stop. Since I know you like the game so," Yuri smiled, offering her his hand. She took it and he lead her up the stairs leading to the main parts of the docks, and the main parts of town. They didn't worry about the boat being stolen, it had the Academia logo on it and no one in Fusion Dimension would possibly do anything to hinder the efforts of the beloved Academia.

Well, no one except a certain rather lost blonde male.

"Academia!" Yugo fumed as he watched them leave from behind a warehouse. "And that's the guy who kidnapped Rin!" He took a deep breath. "Don't worry about that. Revenge is for later. Rescuing Rin is for now,"

As soon as he was certain they were gone, he dashed inside the warehouse to the inside of a previously empty crate. There, his D-Wheel sat, covered by a tarpaulin. "Okay. No one's gonna steal you," Yugo told himself, locking the crate and leaving the warehouse. He dashed down the stairs and jumped into the boat. "Okay. I'm gonna find Rin and get out. Easy, right?"

He looked over the console and paused. "How do I start this thing? Urge, you'd think that after riding a D-Wheel for so long, I'd be a brilliant pilot. At least they left the keys behind,"

X

Oblivious to the attempts of the would-be thief, Yuri and Kisara strolled down the Main Street. Around them, people paused and stared, offering them nods, grins and a couple of respectful bows.

Kisara skipped ahead, basking in the attention. "Wow, they adore us," she observed.

"What do you expect? We're senior officers in the army that is going to create utopia," Yuri shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But I feel like a god with all these people staring and smiling," the white-haired girl giggled.

"Not too far from the truth," Yuri muttered to himself, knowing Kisara's power, and nodded. "Well, you are Leo Akaba's daughter. That means a lot," he pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe I should put on a little show for them? Just a bit of fun," Kisara grinned to herself.

"No. Not here. Save it for the other dimensions," Yuri admonished her, affectionately stroking her cheek.

"Fine," Kisara pouted.

"Now, would you mind horribly if we stopped at that French place before we go to the bowling alley? I am rather in the mood for a croissant," Yuri suggested, and Kisara nodded with a grin, showing her pointed teeth. "Sure. I could go for a crepe,"

At a nearby cafe, two girls sat with extremely similar faces. Selena, though, was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and Yuzu had a scarf covering the lower half of her neck, so little resemblance could be found.

"Keep quiet. Don't say anything. They probably won't notice us if we don't draw attention to ourseives," Selena quietly mouthed to Yuzu, who nodded, trying to calm her furious heartbeat. She felt certain that Kisara could somehow sense her fear and use that to track them.

Selena, too, was worried. Yuri and Kisara were the first two members of the Academia forces to become residents of the Dragon's Den. And they were both barely ten metres away from her. If they realised she was here, she was dead.

The Dragon's Den was a special building that had originally gone by the name Horakhty Tower, after the ancient legend of the Creator God Horakhty. It had been built by Leo Akaba for motivational purposes, and only the very strongest, the true shining stars of Obelisk Force, the top 0.1% were allowed to live there. The idea was that every soldier in the army could look up at the great white Horakhty Tower and dream of someday being granted a room in that building, and that dream would drive them, inspire them to reach new heights of their own strength.

Naturally, the first two people to become residents of Horakhty Tower were Yuri and Kisara. And it rapidly became a favourite game of the two to conduct Duels with each other on the sloping conical roof of the tower, their dragon's clashing and battling each other with intense fury and excitement as they pursued each other around the spire. So often was Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and the rest of Yuri's poisonous repertoire seen clashing with various members of Kisara's arsenal of blue and white dragons that the tower rapidly gained a second, far more commonly used name; The Dragon's Den.

A little less than a year afterwards, the rumour spread, and was eventually confirmed, that the top two Duelists in Academia were in a relationship. This added to the concept the abstract theory, spread by one Dennis Macfield, that the Dragon's Den was their 'nest', finally cementing the new name of the tower to the point where even Leo Akaba himself occasionally forgot its proper name and referred to it as the Dragon's Den.

Even though other Duelists eventually rose through the ranks and were granted access to the infamous tower, prominent examples being Edo Phoenix, the twin Duelists Gloria and Grace Tyler, and even Selena herself - even though retrospectively she wondered if this had been a result of Leo's inexplicable attempts to ensure that she remain in the Fusion Dimension at Academia - the tower remained famous for its first two inhabitants.

And they were both less than ten metres away from her. She felt like the sweat rolling down her back could fertilise the plants in Yuri's garden.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief when they moved away from her. "We have to move. Now. Before they come back," she quietly told Yuzu.

"And go where?"

Selena took a deep breath. She had spent yesterday evening, last night and all of this morning so far keeping Yuzu safe. She knew how to avoid the clutches of Academia, she had done so herself with great efficiency.

"I don't know. But it has to be somewhere that they would never go," she muttered to herself, thinking.

"How can we do that when we don't even know why they're here? For all we know they're on a date," Yuzu pointed out.

"That's ridiculous," Selena shook her head. "The bowling alley. They'd never go there,"

"If you say so," Yuzu nodded.

X

"It's about time!" Yugo grinned, steering the speedboat away from the docks and towards the island. "Hang on, Rin! I'm coming!" he shouted.

He was met with silence as the boat ploughed through the ocean.

"How far away is this place, anyway? Thank god for GPS,"

X

"A 1v1 best of three match, please," Selena politely requested, giving the lady some cash. "Thank you," she nodded, offering the two a set of bowling shoes. "You're in lane six," Yuzu took them up, and they stepped out of the reception into the large main room that contained eight bowling alleys.

"Now what?" Yuzu asked.

"Now, I dominate you at bowling. By the time we're done, hopefully whatever mission the dragons are on is complete," Selena explained as she lifted a ball and bounced it in her hand a little, testing its weight. "Too heavy," she snorted, picking up another one. "Much better," she smiled at the dirty green ball, before taking a position at the end of lane six and carefully rolling the ball down the lane.

The purple-haired girl fist-pumped. "Strike!"

Still looking around nervously, Yuzu offered her counterpart another ball of the same size. "Nope, too heavy," Selena shook her head, dropping it back on the rack and retrieving her green ball from the automated ball retrieval system. "Okay. I gotta knock over that last pin in the corner very carefully," she held her tongue between her teeth and rolled.

Yuzu watched, impressed, as the ball perfectly hit the last of the ten pins. "Perfect!" Selena grinned. "Top that, Yuzu!" she smirked, whirling to give her friend a high-five - and froze.

Standing in front of the doorway, bowling shoes in hand, were Yuri and Kisara, who seemed equally shocked.

Yuzu turned, and squeaked at the sight of the two of them. "My my, Yuzu. What a pleasure to see you," Yuri maleficiently smiled.

"Fire escape," Selena hissed to Yuzu, who imperceptibly nodded.

"And what a surprise to see you again too, Selena. Now. I don't suppose you two will come quietly?" Kisara asked.

In response, Selena clutched Yuzu's hand and pulled her away, dashing across the room and down the maintenance strip between lane eight and the wall. The door leading to the fire escape was straight ahead of them.

"Get down!" Yuzu suddenly squealed, and Selena tucked into a tight ball, dropping to the ground and rolling forwards, pulling Yuzu with her. Milliseconds later, a mauve bowling ball thanked into the wall where her head had been, and fell down, narrowly missing Yuzu's feet.

"Next time, aim at their stomachs," Yuri suggested as Kisara hefted another bowling ball. "What are you waiting for? Go after them!" Kisara snapped, throwing the second ball. Yuri obliged, running after the two girls, as the ball fell short, crashing into the polished wood of lane seven with a thunk and rolling to the side. "Stupid heavy balls," the girl fumed, rushing after the three.

Selena shoved the fire escape door open and dashed out onto the street, Yuzu following her. "Split up. We'll meet at the cafe at sundown," Selena commanded. "Got it," Yuzu nodded, turning and dashing in the other direction as Selena ran back towards the Main Street.

Yuri paused for a moment when he exited, letting Kisara catch up. "You go after the pink girl. I'm taking Selena," he commanded, the paused as he saw Kisara pull a Duel Disk from inside her shirt. "You got it replaced?"

"Arrived last night," Kisara smirked. "And duelling pinky into the ground is gonna be the perfect way to break it in,"

"Have fun, and remember, no carding. The Professor needs them alive," Yuri took a second to kiss her on the forehead, before rushing after his former comrade.

"Fine, but only because daddy says so," Kisara sighed, turning and running in the opposite direction.

Yuzu dared a glance behind her and sighed in relief to see that Kisara was chasing her, not Yuri. She was a lot more scared of the boy than his girlfriend - though, come to think of it, she had never actually seen this girl before. Regardless, Selena was afraid of her, so it was prudent to be scared.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man," Kisara hummed to herself as she pumped her legs. "Why did daddy have to say no powers when I'm in Academia or Acatopia? It'd make this a lot easier, and who cares if a few . . . dozen . . . buildings get levelled," she huffed to herself, slowly gaining on her prey. "So this is what it feels like to take part in a real hunting game," she wondered. "It's even more fun than I expected!"

Yuzu turned into a narrow alley and made another turn again, hoping to lose her pursuer in the maze of alleys between houses. After a few moments she emerged back onto a road and, after running across a bridge with water flowing beneath it, she paused and leant against a dock post, huffing and puffing with the effort.

Beneath her, a gondola passed, piloted by a figure hidden by a black cloak.

The girl froze when she heard Kisara's voice mockingly call, "Come out and play, Yuzu Hiragi,"

"Can she track my scent or something?" Yuzu demanded. "No way she could follow me that fast,"

"Oh, there you are," Kisara smirked, and Yuzu looked up in horror to see her standing at the apex of the bridge, her Duel Disk armed. "So, are you gonna let me take you back to the Professor, or are we going to have to Duel?"

Yuzu armed her own Duel Disk. "I'm never surrendering!"

A smile traced its way across Kisara's lips. "Oh really? Good. This will be fun,"

Suddenly, someone leapt in front of Yuzu, facing Kisara. "So terribly sorry to burst your bubble, Blue Burst," the figure shook their head and threw off her cloak.

Kisara blinked in surprise and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, it's you! You're that girl I beat when I first arrived at Academia! How have you been?" she pleasantly smiled, rushing forwards and extending a hand for a handshake. "Come on, we can take her back to the Professor together,"

Yuzu stiffened when she heard those words, but the newcomer shook her head, her brown hair waving back and forth. "Sorry, but I'm not going to let that happen. After the horrors I've seen Academia commit, I'm not doing anything to aid them ever again,"

Kisara paused, and her hand dropped as she took a few steps backwards. "Really? Aww, that's a shame, and you seemed so nice too. I really hoped we could be friends, Asuka,"

"I'll never be friends with someone who would so callously turn people into cards," Asuka shook her head. "So, you're on my side?" Yuzu asked, still panting.

"You get your breath back. I'll take care of her," the brunette told Yuzu, who nodded.

"Really? Well, this should be entertaining," Kisara snorted, and their Duel Disks established the connection. "Entertaining, huh? That's right," the girl nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't think my Duelling would ever make you smile,"

Yuzu froze when she heard this. Duelling to make people smile? That was Yuya's philosophy. Which he had gotten from his father, who had disappeared three years ago . . . could it be that this Asuka knew Yusho Sakaki?

"Whatever," Kisara snorted. "My turn. Draw," she grinned, drawing her card. "I activate Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon's effect in my hand. I can Special Summon it by revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand," she declared, revealing the Normal Monster, and a pale blue dragon appeared on the field. "Now, I play Ancient Rules. This lets me Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand," she simpered, summoning her second 3000-ATK monster. Asuka frowned suspiciously.

"I don't get to do this much, so feel lucky that you get to see it!" Kisara smirked. "I Overlay my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Level 8 Blue-Eyes Alternate White Dragon!" she commanded, and a shining white Overlay Network sucked her monsters in. "Appear from a world of knights and dragons, legendary warrior of dragon souls! Xyz Summon, Rank 8!" Kisara chanted as a great silver dragon arose from the portal. "Arise and bring death to all that stand in my way, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!" she declared, and a tall, gold-clad warrior appeared, brandishing his sword.

"Xyz Summon," Asuka repeated, frowning. "I don't know what that is, but it doesn't matter,"

"Oh," Kisara grinned. "I think it will. I'll Set a card and end my turn!"

"Very well," Asuka agreed, and drew. "My turn. I Normal Summon Cyber Petit Angel from my hand," she declared, and a small pink robot with wings appeared. 300 ATK. "When Cyber Petit Angel is Normal Summoned, I can add a Cyber Angel or a Machine Angel Ritual from my Deck to my hand," she commanded. "I add Machine Angel Ritual!"

"Congratulations. You gonna summon something more impressive than a robot tennis ball now?" Kisara rolled her eyes.

"I activate my Ritual Spell Card; Machine Angel Ritual!" she commanded. "By Tributing Cyber Angel - Benten in my hand, I Ritual Summon! Come, Level 6! Cyber Angel - Idaten!"

A tall, blue-skinned warrior clad in a white robe arose on her field. 2000 DEF. "Idaten's effect. When she is Tributed, I can add one LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from my Deck to my hand," Asuka commanded, taking a card from the bottom of her Deck. "I add Cyber Angel - Vishnu," she commanded.

Kisara, very deliberately, yawned.

"And now, I play Preparation of Rites! This allows me to first add another Level 6 Cyber Angel - Idaten from my Deck to my hand, then add Machine Angel Ritual from my Grave to my hand!" Asuka commanded, and her hand increased by two. "I Set a card and end my turn!"

Kisara snorted. "I see being away from Academia hasn't improved your Duelling, not one bit. Oh well. My turn, and draw," She drew her card and smiled. "No need for Summons or anything just yet. Blue-Eyes White Atom Dragon! Go, attack! Take advantage of that glaring hole in her strategy she calls Cyber Petit Angel!" she declared, and her Xyz monster charged the tiny monster, who squeaked in horror.

Asuka was impassive as Kisara destroyed her monster, wiping 2500 of her Life Points out in one go. "Turn end," the girl cutely smirked.

"My turn, then. And I'm not letting you win," the brunette growled. "Draw,"

She looked at her card. "I'm not wasting time with someone like you. I have to win this now. I play Machine Angel Ritual! By Tributing my Cyber Angel - Idaten on my field, and another in my hand, I Ritual Summon! Angel of light with unrivalled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!" Alexis commanded, and a huge, blue-skinned warrior lady appeared in front of them, wearing a pink and purple leotard with a long, flowing cape. "The effects of the two Tributed Idatens activate, and all Ritual monsters on my field gain 1000 ATK and DEF!" Alexis commanded. Vishnu grew from 3000 to 5000 ATK.

"Five thousand attack points? Whoa!" Yuzu gasped.

"And now, Cyber Angel - Vishnu's effect! When she is Ritual Summoned, all monsters on your field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck are destroyed and you take 1000 damage!" Asuka commanded.

"Not happening! I activate Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I render your monster's effects negated, and she is unaffected by other card effects this turn!" Kisara snorted. Her Rank 8 cleaved an Overlay Unit in two and absorbed its energy, before firing that energy in a ray of light at Vishnu. Her effect failed, and her attack was negated.

"Battle, then! Vishnu! Attack her knight!" Asuka commanded, and her fairy I lied, charging forwards and destroying the monster. Kisara took 200 damage,

"I end my turn, and now the effect ends, correct?" Alexis questioned.

"Yup," Kisara grudgingly nodded, and Vishnu's ATK rose to 5000 once more. "But that doesn't matter, because it's my turn now! I draw!" she commanded, and white streaks trailed her card as she drew. "I Normal summon Elemental HERO Prisma from my hand!" she declared, a crystalline warrior appearing. "I activate Prisma's effect! By sending Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to the graveyard, Prisma's name becomes the sent monster's name!" The warrior bent light around itself with magic, until a holographic image of Blue-Eyes was created. "I Set a card and end my turn!" Kisara commanded.

"Really? How interesting. My turn! Draw!" Asuka declared. "Vishnu! Attack and destroy that warrior!" she commanded, and Kisara obligingly let it happen, and she took another 3300 points of damage, leaving her with just 500 left. "I Set one card and end my turn," Alexis decided.

"Good. Because it's time to finish you off!" Kisara commanded. "I Summon the White Stone of Legend from my hand!" she commanded, and a white crystal appeared on her field. "Now I play Silver's Cry! This allows me to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!" she declared. "Return, my monster!" Her blue dragon roared in triumph. "I Tune my Level 1 White Stone to my Level 8 dragon!" she declared. One ring, eight stars. 1 + 8 = 9. "I summon you, great ghostly dragon! Descend from heaven in radiant white to show this guy we can put up a fight!" Kisara chanted as white energy engulfed the ring and stars and a body took form. "Synchro Summon! Level 9! Ethereal white dragon with phantasmal blue eyes! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

Her great translucent dragon appeared. 2500 ATK. "I activate Spirit Dragon's effect! By Tributing it, I can Summon a Synchro monster with the same Type and Attribute, but it's destroyed during the End Phase!" she declared. The ghost vanished, replaced by a similar-looking, but more corporeal dragon. "So appear, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" she commanded, and her dragon did.

"If that's what you were going to do, why not just Summon that in the first place?" Alexis snorted.

"I think she's got a plan," Yuzu gulped.

"Got that right!" Her white hair swished in the sunlight. "I play Dragon's Mirror! By banishing two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon, my White Stone of Legend and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, I can perform a Fusion Summon using monsters in my Grave as material! So I summon the mighty, the ultimate, the unstoppable perfect five-headed beast, my Five-Headed Dragon!" Kisara chanted. A massive golden headless dragon arose. 5000 ATK. First, two heads that looked identical to Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged from the space where its neck should be, mounted on two long heads. The ghostly neck of Spirit Dragon followed, accompanied by the streamlined, aerodynamic skull of Alternate.

Somewhat anticlimactically, a white crystal emerged in place of a fifth head.

Kisara shuddered, clutching her chest. "Summoning that thing always makes me feel a little sick," she admitted.

"I can see why," Asuka nodded.

"I honestly highly doubt it, but whatever," her blue-eyed opponent shrugged. "Now go, Five-Headed Dragon! Destroy that Ritual Monster!"

"They have equal ATK. They'll both be destroyed!" Yuzu realised.

"Sorry, but Five-Headed Dragon can only be destroyed by battle with a LIGHT-Attribute monster!" Kisara smirked.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Cyber Angel - Vishnu is a LIGHT-Attribute," she informed her opponent who blinked, watching the two monsters destroy each other. "Huh. Well, there's a first time for everything," she absent-minded let shrugged. "But whatever! Azure-Eyes! Attack! Finish her off!" Her silver dragon roared and charged.

"I activate Magic Cylinder. Your monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to its ATK," Asuka commanded. Two massive cups appeared, and Azure-Eyes flew into one, before shooting out of the other and ramming into Kisara. The attack threw her backwards and her LP hit zero.

For the first time, the brunette turned to Yuzu. "Come on. She won't stay down for long, and we have to get away before she recovers,"

"How? We'll never outrun her," the girl protested.

Asuka smiled, and turned and jumped off the bridge into the river. Yuzu rushed to the edge and looked down in shock - to see her new friend perched on a gondola. "Come on! I'll catch you!"

Yuzu took one look at the rather scary dragon-like girl lying a few metres away, and jumped.

Sure enough, the other girl caught her. "What about Selena? She was with me, but we got split up," Yuzu asked.

"We'll look for her later," Asuka promised, "but we need to escape now," she pushed the boat off, and it sailed down the river. "Where are we going?"

"A little place called You Show Duel School," the girl grinned.

X

"Starve Venom. Attack," Yuri emotionlessly commanded, and his dragon did as was commanded, knocking Selena to the ground and reducing her LP to zero.

She looked up to see Yuri gazing down at her. "You're coming with me,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, that went 'well'. I'll make this short; no new cards or reviews this chapter, so peace!**


	30. An Impossible Plan! Test the Limits!

Chapter 29: Test the Limits! An Impossible Plan!

"So, big man, what's the plan?" Yuke queried.

"First, we're going to need to reinforce the walls of this house. Whatever you can find. Wood disintegrates easily. Metal's more resistant," Shun took charge.

"Wait, what?" Sawatari blinked.

"Flare, I'm gonna trust you to establish a perimeter. The portal's gonna be unstable at best, it'll help if you can build a makeshift rim of some sort, something for it to lock on to,"

"Got it," Flare saluted.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gong frowned.

"Gong, I need you to move the power generator out of that shed and inside, and get some wires so it can be connected to the rim Flare will build. That way, the portal will be able to track its opening point. Do we have any spare Duel Disks?"

"There's a few old ones in the junkyard," Yuke nodded with a smile. "Good, we'll need the wireless transceivers from them. Something to establish a signal," Shun nodded.

"OMG, are we doing what I think we're going?" A grin crept onto Katie's face.

"Let me get this straight," Gong frowned. "You intend to turn this house into some kind of _interdimensional spaceship_?"

"Nope," Flare shook her head. "A spaceship can make multiple trips. This thing'll be lucky to survive one,"

"This plan is insane," Sawatari snorted.

"It's our only shot," Shun shrugged.

"Well, if it means we can get back to the proper four dimensions, I'm up for it," Yuya volunteered.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Yuke grinned.

X

Leo Akaba sighed. "Of all the days for Kisara and Yuri to take the day off," he groaned to himself, before looking at the two girls in front of him. "Welcome, Gloria and Grace,"

"Hello, sir," the twins said in perfect unison. "What did you call us for?" Gloria questioned.

A holo-screen appeared in front of Leo Akaba. "I don't suppose you two have ever heard of the Crashlands?" he questioned. They shook their heads, and he continued. "I thought as much. The Crashlands is almost like an interdimensional garbage dump. Every now and then, a crack opens in one of the four dimensions and something falls out. A building, a small island, a grove of trees, anything, really. Even people. Over time, these things came together and merged, forming a tiny planet that exists outside of the four dimensions, occupied by inhabitants of all four and beholden to none,"

"What would we want with such a dump? You can't be suggesting we bother invading that pathetic place," Grace snorted, before freezing as she realised that she had just questioned the plans of Leo Akaba. She opened her mouth to beg forgiveness, but Leo waved it off. "I'm not. Our resources would be wasted on that place. But you two heard about the fiasco with Jean-Michael Roger, right?"

The two nodded. Everyone in Academia now knew the story of how one of Leo's lackeys in Synchro Dimension had tried to turn against him and seize power for himself. He had paid the price for deserting Academia, and his own interdimensional transportation machine had exploded and sucked him into a wormhole. No one knew where he was or what had happened to him.

"It appears that some of my son's Lancer lackeys got caught in the blast. We don't know about Roger himself, but the Lancers were sent to the Crashlands," Leo explained.

"And you want us to go clean them up?" Gloria asked in understanding.

"Selena is one of those Lancers. So it is likely safe to assume that she is now in the Crashlands. I could care less about the others, but I need you two to take a legion or two of Obelisk Force and bring her back," Leo paused as an idea occurred to him. "And while you're at it, subjugate that worthless planet. Normally I wouldn't bother, but you might as well while you're there,"

"Yes, sir," The twins bowed and turned to leave. Leo watched them with a cool smile. "Don't disappoint me, girls,"

X

Yuya and Flare, with the experienced scavengers Yuke and Katie, were venturing back into the Crashlands while Gong, Shun and Sawatari made the modifications to the house's power generator.

Flare started as Yuya pulled her aside and looked her in the eye. "Flare, you know Shun better than anyone," he told her. "I've only known him for a little while and we've barely even talked, so . . ." he trailed off. "Can we trust him with doing something like this?"

There was no hesitation, she nodded. "I told you my dad was a scientist. Shun was always hanging around the labs, picking stuff up and learning what he could. I was in a different school to him, but Ruri told me he was top of his Mechatronics class. I'm good with technology from hanging around my dad, but he's on a completely different level," she explained.

Yuya sighed in relief. "Good," he grinned, and the two caught up with Yuke and Katie.

"Flare, you're from Heartland, right? What's it like?" Katie asked in excitement.

"We're both really curious about how things are outside the Crashlands," Yuke added.

"Me too," Yuya agreed, and when the other three looked at him in surprise, he raised his hands defensively. "I mean Heartland. I've never been to Xyz Dimension, just Synchro and Standard," he explained.

"Well," Flare started, at first remembering how Heartland used to be. "It was paradise,"

 _X_

 _Eight-year-old Flare skipped along the sidewalk, looking around in awe. "Wow," she smiled. "This place is amazing! It's all so bright and colourful!"_

 _She eagerly looked up at her adoptive father. "Am I really gonna live here with you?"_

 _The fifty-year-old scientist smiled at his child. "It's a wondrous place, I agree. Makes me proud to live here,"_

 _"Then I'm gonna be proud to live here too!" Flare grinned, before looking ahead. "Hey, look, daddy, there's a park! Think there'll be other kids there?"_

 _"Oh, almost definitely," Dr. Abakir smiled._

 _"You think they'll have Duel Disks?" Flare asked eagerly._

 _"You do, don't you?" He gestured at her shiny, brand new bright red Duel Disk, children's size. "I'm gonna Duel! I'm gonna have my first Duel!"_

 _X_

"The buildings were so colourful, and the streets were always so clean, and the plants were so green and the sky was always so blue," Flare reminisced.

"Wow," Katie smiled. "Why would you ever leave a place like that?"

The young fox girl shivered, seeing the thunderous look that passed over Flare's face. "Obelisk Force," she spat the words out, clenching her fists. Fire appeared in her palms, hidden behind her fingers, and she rapidly extinguished it, before breathing in and continuing. "They came from Fusion Dimension, they saw our happiness, and, I don't know why, but they had to destroy it,"

Yuke gulped. "What did they do?"

The redhead mirthlessly laughed. "I just told you. They destroyed it,"

 _X_

 _Now fifteen, Flare absent-mindedly tapped her foot as she waited. She had just gotten out of school for the day, and had come to her father's lab. He had said he had something he wanted her to see. A monumental achievement . . . or something like that, anyway._

 _Suddenly, there was an odd noise. Some kind of siren wailing throughout the entire city. It was so unorthodox and unexpected that it took Flare a couple of seconds to place it._

 _When she did, she instantly froze in horror. It was the warning siren. A leftover from the days of the old wars, they held annual drills with it to make sure that everyone knew what to do in case of an emergency._

 _The drill wasn't scheduled for another four months._

 _As soon as she realised this, Flare dashed through the deserted lobby and through the doors that led into the main labs. Looking through the glass doors and walls between rooms, where the majority of the scientists were looking around in confusion, she shouted, "There's something wrong! Get to the bomb shelters! Now!"_

 _Her shouts roused the scientific community into action, and they all rushed to gather up whatever was important and escape to the shelters underneath the building as she dashed through the corridors to her father's work station._

 _She swung the door open to find him gazing intently at a monitor. Looking around, she saw the monitor was hooked up to some kind of machine that contained a card. Ignoring it, she rushed towards him. "Dad, they're sounding the warning sirens. We've gotta go!" she declared._

 _"Just a second, sweetie," her father responded, still gazing intently at the screen._

 _"Dad, whatever that is, you can come back to it later," Flare insisted._

 _"No! If I miss the timing on this, it'll all be ruined!" he declared, still intently gazing at the screen. She looked at it, but saw nothing but seemingly random lines._

 _"Well, it isn't more important than your life! Now, come on!" the redhead demanded, but Dr. Abakir shook his head. "Yes, it is!"_

 _She stopped dead, and in that moment whatever timing he had been waiting for occurred. He pushed past her, and she automatically stepped out of his way as he slid the glass containing the card open and pulled it out. "What could possibly be more important than your life?" she finally asked._

 _"Yours," her father responded, snatching up a bundle of papers. "Now, come on, we need to get to the bomb shelters,"_

 _Flare rolled her eyes, but followed him nonetheless._

 _It was as they left the building and turned down the street that she first saw the enemy. Both she and her father froze. "They're Duelling," she whispered. She recognised the people they were Duelling, too. A tall, purple-haired lady and her muscular, if balding husband. Employees of the City of Heartland who were rapidly reaching their retirement plans, and had been assigned as security guards for the science facilities. Nistro and Dextra._

 _"I play Polymerization, and fuse my Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog with my Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" the offender declared. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Ancient Gear Ultimate Bite Hound Dog!" he continued._

 _"Fusion Summon? What's that?" the girl asked in confusion. "Trouble, and trouble we can't deal with right now," Dr. Abakir prioritised. "We have to move,"_

 _But Flare watched, watched as the Obelisk Force soldier attacked and reduced Dextra's LP to zero . . . watched as she vanished in a flash of light and a card was pulled out of the soldier's Duel Disk._

 _She saw the image of Dextra screaming in agony appear on the card._

 _Flare felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "We can't do anything now. Come on," he said._

 _"They're blocking our route to the bomb shelters," she quietly squeaked._

 _"We'll take the car and hide out in our country house," Dr. Abakir told her, pulling her away. Seconds after Nistro met the same fate._

 _Numbly, she sat in the shotgun seat as her father started his vehicle. "What did they do?" she asked._

 _"I don't know," he shook his head, as the car pulled away. "Here," he said, handing her something. She looked up in surprise, to see the card he had had in his laboratory being offered to her. "Can you keep this safe for me, sweetheart?" he requested, knowing that she needed something to take her mind off what had just transpired._

 _She looked at the card. "Dad, I know you like Machines, but what's up with the_ Cyber Dragon Neon _?"_

 _"You'll see. But keep it safe, and when this all blows over, take it to the basement of our house. You'll know what to do," he had instructed._

 _"Okay,"_

 _The car screeched to a halt. Flare looked up in surprise._

 _A thundering impact shook the car as, metres in front of them, a tall building toppled over and smashed into the ground. Horrified, she saw a massive golem towering over them. Slowly, laboriously, it turned towards them and raised its foot._

 _That was the first time she ever saw an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant._

 _"Not on my watch," Flare growled, stepping out of the car._

 _"Sweetheart -" her father started, but the girl had already armed her Duel Disk._

 _She was never quite sure what exactly possessed her to do what she did next, but she did it anyway._ Her inner dragon roared in fury at these stupid, foolish humane who dared attack her home _. "Come, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack! Destroy that thing!" she declared, and a massive, weaponised plane with a dragon figurehead mounted on the front swooped down from the heavens and rammed into the giant, sending it flying. Both monsters were destroyed in a massive explosion._

 _That was the first time she ever destroyed an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant. It wasn't the last, either._

 _Flare switched the Duel Disk off and climbed back into the car._

 _Her father looked at her in surprise, and, after a second, nodded. "Good job,"_

 _X_

"It's been war ever since," Flare darkly muttered.

"Wait, then why are we willingly going there?" Yuke questioned.

"Because we can't reach anywhere else. It's Heartland or bust," Yuya surmised.

While the other three were talking about the trip, a thought struck Flare. She opened one of the compartments on the underside of her Duel Disk and retrieved the Cyber Dragon Neon her father had given her. "What's so special about this card, dad?" she quietly asked.

"That card is the key to untold power," a voice hissed from behind her.

Flare wheeled in surprise to see Katie crouching and waggling her fingers, with her thumbs on the sides of her head, in the spots where her ears would be if not for her mutations. The redhead folded her arms. "Not funny, kid,"

"You're only a year older than me," Katie pouted. "And you act like the gap's a lot wider," she retorted.

Katie had no way to respond to that, so she turned and skipped back up to where the two counterparts were.

With that out of the way, her thoughts turned to a matter she couldn't avoid anymore. "Katie? You're a good Duelist, right?" Flare broached the subject.

The two boys turned in surprise, and Katie nodded. "I like to think so,"

"Can you Duel me?" Flare asked, remembering her nightmare from a couple of nights ago. "I need to prove to myself that I can control -" She cut herself off, all too aware that she had been about to blow her own cover in front of Yuya. Yuke would understand, he'd grown up in this crazy world where things like her were . . . understandable, if not normal, but Yuya . . . After the invasion, she had a very short list of friends. She didn't want to lose another.

"My monsters," she finished lamely.

Katie nodded. "Sure. I wanna see what all these Extra Deck things are about!"

"Alright. Me and Yuya will get started, you two catch up," Yuke grinned, grabbing Yuya's arm, and pulling him away. The green-haired boy had a feeling there was something off, but couldn't put his finger on it, so he shrugged and replied, "Alright! See you later!"

"Come with me. I know a place no one will see us," Katie grinned, and once again Flare followed her as she navigated the mountains of trash.

The fox girl stopped and pulled a rusted Duel Disk out of the rubble. "That's one," she grinned, looking around. "Here seems good,"

"Yeah," Flare nodded. It was a small canyon between piles of old metal, and pretty far away from the junkyard edges. "This'll work,"

"You take the first move. I wanna see some awesome Extra Deck Summons!" Katie cheered, her tail swishing back and forth in excitement, as they armed their Duel Disks. The connection was established, and the two girls drew their opening hands.

"Then I'll show you a couple of good ones," Flare grinned. "My turn. And I'll start by using the Scale 2 Legendary Black Crystal and the Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!" she commanded. A black gemstone and a strangely dressed demoness with pale skin and a scary smile appeared, accompanied by a crystalline two and seven.

"Whoa," Katie grinned.

"While I have the Pendulum Scale set like this, I can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters from my hand with levels in between the scales! With the scales set at two and seven, I can Summon monsters levels three to six," Flare grinned. "So I'll now Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, in the dragon's eye! Write my victory across the sky!"

A wormhole appeared with fire rimming its edges. "That looks so cool!"

"It's time to start the flame of my victory!" Flare commanded. "First, I'll bring out my Red-Eyes Wyvern!" she declared, and a squat, 1800-ATK dragon appeared and roared. "And now for a monster so hot it shares my name! Appear, Flare Resonator!" she commanded, and a small shaman with a burning fireball for a body and two protrusions to serve as arms, one of which carried a tuning fork. 300 ATK.

"Seriously? _Flare_ Resonator?" Katie giggled.

"I know, right? It's a weird coincidence," Flare chuckled. "I'll now Normal Summon my Black Metal Dragon!" A tiny dragon with black scales appeared and roared cutely. 600 ATK. "But he isn't sticking around, because I'm gonna tune my Level 3 Tuner monster Flare Resonator to my Level 1 Black Metal Dragon!" she commanded. The Resonator became three rings, and Black Metal became a single star. "Appear, vile cephalopod, in a blaze of infernal fire! Use your almighty power to grant me my desire!" Flare chanted. White energy obliterated them both as a new monster took form. "Synchro Summon! Level 4! Appear, Old Entity Chthugha!" she declared, stumbling over her Synchro monster's name a little as a great mass, seething with tentacles, appeared with a single eye that stared ominously at Katie and a gaping mouth beneath it. 2200 ATK.

"That's kinda scary," the fox shivered, before pausing as its ATK went up to 2500 and it was enveloped by red fire. "Hey, why'd its attack points change?"

"Flare Resonator's effect. If it's used for a Synchro Summon, the Summoned monster gains 300 ATK," Flare shrugged. "Also, Black Metal Dragon's effect! When it's sent to the Grave from the field, I can add a Red-Eyes from my Deck to my hand! I add Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" she declared, taking her first Pendulum monster from her Deck. "Hope you're enjoying this, cause it'll happen again! I overlay my Level 4 Wyvern with my Level 4 Chthugha!" she declared, and the two monsters were sucked into an Overlay Network. "Arise with a flash, bright fiery dragon! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Behold, the metal menace that lays waste to the enemy! Appear, Red-Eyes Retro Metal Dragon!" she commanded, bringing forth a hunched red dragon with two Overlay Units, black metal armour covering its limbs and underbelly, and 2300 ATK. "Now, Chthugha's effect! If he's used as Material for an Extra Deck Summon, I draw a card!" she commanded, and drew another card from her Deck. "I'll end my turn here!" she commanded.

"Awesome! You gotta show me how to do that!" Katie grinned. "But now I'll show you what I can do! My turn! Draw!" She drew and grinned. "I might be getting my chance sooner than expected. I Normal Summon Volpyne Priestess - Kana! she commanded, and a black-haired Asian woman dressed in a long white robe appeared. 1200 ATK. "When Kana's Normal Summoned, I can add Ritual of Volpyne Possession from my Deck to my hand! I'll now Set two cards and end my turn!" she declared with a smirk.

"Interesting," Flare nodded. "My turn! Draw!" she commanded, and drew. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. What took you so long?" she quietly asked the card.

"I activate Archfiend Eccentrick's Pendulum Effect! I can target one Spell or Trap on the field and destroy it by destroying her!" Flare declared. The demoness cackled and disappeared, and so did one of Katie's facedowns. "Now, battle! Red-Eyes Retro Metal Dragon! Attack that priestess!"

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Mischief of the Volpyne Spirits!" Katie commanded, flipping her second face-down upwards. "Good thing I set that other Spell to trick you, just in case," she grinned, and Flare blinked in surprise at this admission, before nodding in approval. "When a monster you control attacks a Volpyne monster on my side of the field, I switch control of those two monsters!" she grinned, and in a whirlwind of fiery energy the two monsters switched positions. Red-Eyes Retro Metal Dragon was now controlled by Katie, and Flare had her Priestess. "And damage calculation proceeds!" she grinned, and her dragon attacked her former monster, dealing Flare 1100 damage and destroying her own monster.

"Good job," the redhead nodded in approval.

"You done? 'Cause I really wanna find out what an Xyz monster can do!"

"Sorry, nope," Flare smirked. "Using the Scale 8 Master of Dragon Shrines, I restore the Pendulum Scale!" she commanded, and a new black dragon rose with a long neck and longer tail, accompanied by a crystalline 'eight'. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum, in the dragon's eye! Write my victory across the sky!" she declared, and the wormhole reappeared. "Appear, Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon! And Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" she commanded, bringing forth two Level 7 dragons, each with 2400 ATK. "And finally, I'll overlay my Level 7 Parabola Dragon with my Level 7 Black Flare Dragon!" She reached for the power she had failed to harness in her Duel with Kisara, hoping it would reveal itself.

There was nothing.

"Be reborn on the war-torn plains, Xyz Summon, Rank 7, arise as the armoured victorious dragon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon," Flare rushed through the chant and brought out her favourite Xyz monster. 'What am I doing wrong? Why isn't it there?' she asked herself in confusion, and _her inner dragon growled, sharing the sentiment._ "Turn end," she finished.

"Hey! Focus!" Katie admonished her, lowering her ears in irritation.

"I am. I'm trying to control my power, but it isn't there," Flare explained. Normally,she wouldn't be so forthcoming, but Katie was the only person who she thought she could trust with her secrets.

"Well, maybe that's because you don't need it yet?" she suggested. "After all, you're Duelling against a fourteen-year-old girl. That situation doesn't exactly scream 'Go all-out', does it? Maybe on some subconscious level you're holding back?"

"That . . . makes a surprisingly large amount of sense," Flare nodded. "You're really smart,"

"Thanks," Katie preened. "So I guess there's only one thing for it. I'm gonna have to make myself a big enough threat to draw out your power!" she declared. "My turn! Draw! I'll start by activating Kana's effect! I can return one Spell Card from my Grave to my hand, then shuffle her from the Graveyard into the Deck! I'll return the Ritual of Volpyne Possession you destroyed!" she declared with a grin.

"Flare Metal's effect; you take 500 damage every time you activate a card or effect," Flare automatically told her opponent and her dragon spat a fireball that landed at Katie's feet, burning away an eighth of her LP as she leapt back in panic. "Oh. Okay. Gotta be careful about that," she resolved.

"Oh, and now Master of Dragon Shrines's effect activates. Once per turn, when you take effect damage, you take an extra 500 damage,"

"Ah," Katie gulped, her LP dropping to 3000. "Well, now I'll," She paused, looking at Red-Eyes Retro Metal Dragon's effect. "Seriously? Aww man, you gave me a dud," she pouted at Flare.

"He's not a dud, he just has an effect that's tailored to work with my Deck, not yours," Flare retorted. "Well, next time make sure you use cards that I can actually use after I steal them," Katie grinned. "Forgive me if that's not an appealing idea," her opponent smirked.

"Whatever. I play Ritual of Volpyne Possession!" Katie declared, and tapped her Duel Disk.

Nothing happened. "What? Why can't I Tribute your monster?" she asked, twitching her tail.

"Xyz monsters don't have Levels. They don't work as Ritual Tributes," Flare explained.

"Seriously?" Katie asked in exasperation. "Wow, this thing is useless," She yelped and dodged a particularly vehement fireball from Flare Metal. "But oh well. I'll just Tribute my Volpyne Familiar - Fennec instead, and use his effect to serve as the whole Tribute!" she declared with a smile as a magic circle appeared, and a spectral, glowing orange fox leapt into it. "Come forth from the breach, spirit of the pyre! Take form through my ritual as the great fox of fire!" Katie chanted. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Wandering spirit that lives through flame! Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune!"

Her tall, phantasmal vulpine warrior arose and pirouetted, baring its ghostly fangs and glinting purple eyes. "When Kitsune is Summoned, I can target a monster and equip it to her! Say goodbye to Flare Metal!" Katie grinned. "Am I a threat now?" she demanded as the 1500-ATK fox rushed to possess Flare Metal - but Tracer Metal leapt in front of it instead. "What?" her controller demanded as Kitsune tripped and accidentally possessed Tracer Metal instead, growing to 3800 ATK as the dragon's Overlay Units were sent to Flare's Graveyard and Katie took another 500 damage from Flare Metal.

"As long as Tracer Metal's on the field, no other Red-Eyes monster can be targeted by card effects. An effect that applies to both sides of the field," Flare explained. "And with no other available targets, your monster automatically possesses Tracer Metal,"

Katie was speechless. "How did you get so good?" she finally mustered.

"I had to Duel to survive against Obelisk Force back home," Flare sighed. "You don't know what it's like. For you, it's just a game. But for me and my people? It's a weapon,"

"I know," Katie nodded. "I know what you mean better than most," She flicked her tail. "I'm part Duel Spirit, remember?"

"That's . . not exactly," Flare started, but shrugged. All things considered, it wasn't a bad analogy of Katie's genetic situation.

"And I know that I don't know what you've been through. But soon, I'm gonna find out. And if I can beat you, then I can beat Obelisk Force," Katie smirked, baring her pointed teeth. "So go, Kitsune! Attack that dragon!" she commanded, and her fox-possessed dragon charged, baring its claws.

But Flare barely even registered the attack. "Beat Obelisk Force?" she thought to herself. "Someone like Katie . . . against them?" she thought. "That . . ."

"Good job!" the younger girl grinned at her monster, leaping forwards and hugging the furry, armoured dragon.

"She wouldn't last a minute," Flare shivered. "I . . . I have to be strong. I have to be able to use my power to protect her. To protect everyone!" she resolved, feeling her dragon roar in agreement.

And with that, the energy was back in her Extra Deck, calling to her and spreading, until the energy was resonating with her Main Deck, her Graveyard, and her field all at once. "Four cards," Flare realised. "That's all that I need to use,"

"Yeah?" Katie looked up and sniffed. "Looks like you got your mojo back. So hit me with your best shot! I Set a card and turn end!" she declared, leaping away from her monster, arms outstretched, and grinning. "Hit me with your best!"

"You got it!" Flare nodded. "During your End Phase, I activate Red Wyvern's effect! Because I didn't Normal Summon a monster this turn, I can revive a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard! Return, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" she declared and in a storm of black fog, crackling with lightning, her Xyz monster reemerged. "My turn!" Flare roared. Power surged through her arms, flames coating her forearm and hand, and as she pulled her card - Silver's Cry - power surged through her body _from the dragon within her chest,_ and the flames transformed it, rewriting the very nature of the card. "I activate my Spell! Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault!" she declared, a ring of fire appearing on the ground beneath her as Red-Eyes was sucked into a pitch-black Overlay Network, streaked with red.

Fire erupted around Flare, setting her hair ablaze and lifting her off the ground as she chanted. "Monstrous dragon with scales stained with blood, be reborn through righteous fury! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 8! Behold, the forbidden power that is born from hope and grief alike! Arise, Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon!" she declared, and as the Overlay Network spewed forth a gargantuan, destructive beast, the fires around her engulfed her and grew to gargantuan proportions. The flames hissed - and then were cut off, instantly dissipating as Flare fell to the ground. "No. Not here. Not with Yuya nearby," she told herself.

"That can't be healthy for you," Katie gulped. Somehow, her hair was completely undamaged.

"I'll live," she snorted, focusing on her new dragon.

It was the monster from her nightmare. The gargantuan black dragon roared and howled, lashing its long, strong tail and spreading huge black wings. It had armoured black scales and glistening, sharp, silver teeth, with glowing, burning red eyes.

In her passion-driven state, Flare thought it was beautiful.

"It, er, doesn't have enough ATK," Katie pointed out. Sure enough, the dragon only had 3200. "It's got plenty," Flare grinned. "Because, by using one Overlay Unit, I can target one Red-Eyes monster in my Grave and your monster loses ATK equal to the target's! Flare Metal was sent to the Grave to activate the effect, so I target Flare Metal and Kitsune loses 2800 ATK!" she commanded. "Revolution Reflection Ray!"

Assault Flare roared, and a phantom image of Flare Metal swooped from the heavens, crashing into the possessed dragon. Kitsune shivered as her ATK dropped to only 1000. Katie gulped, doing a little math. The numbers added up to her loss.

"Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon!" Flare commanded, but paused. The light in her eyes died as she realised what she was about to do.

"Well? Finish me off!" Katie retorted.

"I . . ." Flare pressed a button on her Duel Disk, interrupting the game. The monsters vanished. "Aww, what?" Katie frowned.

"I can't attack you like that," Flare confessed, looking away.

She paused as Katie stood in front of her and looked up at her face. "That's good," she grinned. "It means you're better than Obelisk Force, whoever they are,"

"Thanks," Flare smiled. "I needed that,"

"Besides, we didn't have to finish it. You proved you can control yourself after all," the fox girl smiled.

The two looked up to see Yuke running towards them. "Katie! Th-thank god you're okay!" he breathed heavily in relief. "Oh, uuh, you too, Flare," he awkwardly added.

"Is something wrong, bro?" Katie frowned.

"I'm not completely sure, but according to what Yuya said," Yuke frowned, looking straight at Flare. "It's Obelisk Force. They're here in the Crashlands,"

Flare stiffened, stepping away from Katie. "Where?"

"Shun saw them from the roof of our house and sent Sawatari to tell us. They're heading towards Broken Jigsaw," Yuke reported.

Flare was already running towards the exit to the junkyard, streaks of fire in her wake.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, my wifi went out as soon as I got to the bit where Flare performed her Rank 4 Xyz Summon. I had plans to give Flare a third Rank 4, but never got around to it. Therefore, since Galaxy Stealth Dragon wouldn't accept the Pyro-Type Chthugha as an Xyz Material, and Queen Dragun Djinn would have been useless, and I couldn't get on the wiki to find something else that would match her Deck, we are all presented with this; :)**

 **Red-Eyes Retro Metal Dragon**

 **Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/ATK:2300/DEF:1600/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 Level 4 monsters**

 **'Red-Eyes' monsters cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material you control, then target one 'Red-Eyes' monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. It is destroyed during the End Phase.**

 **Now, new Volpynes. Where was I?**

 **Volpyne Familiar - Fennec**

 **Level 1/FIRE/Beast/ATK:200/DEF:500/Effect**

 **If you would Ritual Summon a 'Megavolpyne' Ritual Monster, you can use this card as the entire Tribute. You cannot activate monster effects in the Graveyard during the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Mischief of the Volpyne Spirits**

 **Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **This card cannot be activated unless it has been Set on the field** **first for at least one End Phase. When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a 'Volpyne' monster you control; Switch control of both monsters, then proceed to damage calculation. (Control of these two monsters does not switch back)**

 **Finally, the big ones;**

 **Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **Target one Dragon-Type Xyz Monster on the field, Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster whose rank is one higher than the targeted monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to the targeted monster also become Xyz Materials on the summoned monster) During either player's turn; You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target one Dragon-Type monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn.**

 **Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon**

 **Rank 8/DARK/Dragon/ATK:3200/DEF:2500/Xyz/Effect**

 **3 Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, and cannot be banished from the field. If your opponent activates a card or effect; Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card on either side of the field. Once per turn; You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then target one monster your opponent controls and one 'Red-Eyes' monster in your Graveyard, the first target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the second. You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then target one of your banished cards, place it on top of your Deck. You can only use this effect of 'Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon' once per Duel.**

 **And with that out of the way, review time!**

 **Thanks, Leafeon. No promises, but you'll see.**

 **Peace!**


	31. Protect the Crashlands! Go, Neo-Tyranno!

Chapter 30: Protect the Crashlands! Go, Neo-Tyranno!

"Oh, what a shame this is," a voice spoke from darkness. "What are the odds that this puny little world gets attacked right as we get here?"

"If I has to guess, pretty dang low," Megan shrugged.

"Silence. After your abyssmal failure, you don't get to talk," the voice snorted.

"Isn't that a little harsh, malady?" Shinsei suggested.

"No. At least you managed to attack the holder of the power. Megan didn't even try to get close to him, and went and played around like a child on a wooden rocking-horse instead! Frankly, if she's the best Xyz Dimension can offer me, then it deserves its current condition," the voice retorted.

"Hey, now, there's no need to -" Shinsei started, but fell back under the angry flare the voice's owner was casting him. "Silence! Remember, Shinsei, even though you performed admirably during your mission in Synchro, there are lots more where you came from. Synchro Dimension may be on the rise, but plenty of people from the Commons would still jump at the chance to take your place. Question me again, and they will,"

The blue-haired Synchro Duelist nodded meekly.

"I always thought those two were bad choices," a fourth voice spoke out.

"I'm starting to agree with you, Kaze," the voice agreed, starting to think. "According to my sources, provided the possessor survives the Crashlands, he'll go to Xyz Dimension next. Kaze, I want you waiting for him there. You use Fusion, correct? Masquerade as a member of that pitiful Obelisk Force or something, it will provide a good cover story,"

"Yes, mistress. I won't let you down," Kaze grinned. "And thank you once more for rescuing me. It's kind of nostalgic to see my old home once more,"

"Don't get too attached, we aren't staying,"

Kaze nodded. "I thought as much,"

X

The Lancers rushed down the trail towards Broken Jigsaw. Katie shivered as she saw a trail of smoke rising from the direction of the town.

Flare and Shun froze, breathing in sharply as a massive, hulking figure appeared on the horizon, lumbering towards the smoke. "An Ancient Gear Chaos Giant," Flare shivered.

"Those are the things that destroyed Heartland, aren't they?" Yuya asked, gulping.

"And now they're headed towards Broken Jigsaw," Yuke agreed.

Everyone froze as a second Giant appeared and lumbered towards the town.

"The villagers are probably in trouble," Gong frowned. "Sawatari, Yuke, Yuya, Katie, with me. Flare, Shun. Can you two take down those things?" the martial artist nodded.

"I've been doing it every week for the last three months," Flare cracked her knuckles, clenching her teeth and arming her Duel Disk.

"Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon! Let's go!" Shun commanded, bringing out his white metal falcon and leaping onto its back as it soared skywards.

"You heard him," Flare agreed, pulling a card out of her Extra Deck. "Time for the new guy to show his stuff! Come on out, Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon!" she declared, her own massive Rank 8 erupting from the earth and charging after Shun. "They're gonna rue the day they messed with Heartland!"

"I think they've got that under control," Sawatari grinned.

"Yep, probably. Now let's give these Obelisk Force guys a thrashing!" Yuke cockily grinned, dashing down the path. The other four eagerly followed him.

When they reached Broken Jigsaw, the town was in chaos. Several of the hodgepodge old buildings had been set alight. The Heartland Overseas Embassy turned flea market had exploded, torn in two by a laser fired from the Chaos Giants.

"Split up! And whatever you do, don't die, or the man Gongenzaka will never forgive you!" Gong barked, dashing to the left, towards the farms.

Yuke ran down the Main Street, followed by Sawatari. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna find the Sheriff and help him. That'll be a place to start," the Ritual Duelist commanded. "The people will look to him,"

"Got it," Sawatari nodded. "So, where is he?"

"Probably defending the most important part of town," Yuke surmised. "The cattle drive,"

X

Yuya, accompanied by Katie, rushed down the street that led to the butcher's. In the distance, they saw a group of soldiers advancing in their direction.

One man stood between the two groups.

"That's Pedro," Katie whispered.

"Oh no," Yuya gulped, redoubling his efforts to reach the imperilled man.

"Now, Hungry Burger! Destroy those hounds!" Pedro commanded, and his monster, which resembled a massive hamburger with eyes and teeth, bounced forwards, opening its massive jaws and swallowing an Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog.

"My sincerest apologies, but I'm simply not going to stand for that," a new voice snorted, and the group parted to reveal a tall woman with magenta eyes and blonde hair, wearing a long blue military coat. "Amazoness Empress," Gloria Tyler commanded, as a tall female dressed in a maroon cloak with armour made from animal bones appeared. "Direct attack,"

The warrior charged, unsheathing its sword. It cleaved Hungry Burger in two and stopped inches away from Pedro, the tip of it's sword centimetres away from his throat.

"I - I surrender," Pedro backed away, raising his arms.

Gloria shook her head. "Don't be naive. This is war," She raised her Duel Disk and pressed a button, and in a flash of light the butcher disappeared. Katie and Yuya watched in horror as a card was slotted out of her Disk, and Gloria picked it up. She shook it a little bit, and Pedro appeared in the previously blank card art, his arms raised in a futile gesture of mercy and a horrified look on his face. "There's no surrender," she shook her head in mild amusement.

Katie whimpered, and, in a flash, her animal instincts taking over, she bolted. Yuya's head turned in surprise as she dashed into a gap between buildings and crouched behind a trash can, clutching at her own thick, furry tail for comfort.

Yuya turned his head back to look at the Obelisk Force members.

Gloria has those unsettling magenta eyes fixed upon him. They were so similar to Katie's purple irises, and yet so different. "Well?" she snorted. "Is there anyone on this backwoods planet who can actually put up a fight? I am Gloria Tyler. I expect better than this,"

The entertainer pulled a card from his Deck. "I Summon Performapal Splashmammoth!" he declared, and twenty tons of furry pink mammoth suddenly appeared, blocking Obelisk Force's way. "Splashmammoth! Cover our escape!" Yuya commanded as he dashed after Katie, and the mammoth trumpeted in agreement.

Gloria was dumbfounded, staring up at the beast that had appeared in her path. She stepped towards it. "It doesn't look like a hologram," she observed, reaching towards the monster.

Splashmammoth blew hot air at her from its trunk. "It's, ah, real. But how can this be? Surely this backwoods place doesn't have Solid Vision with Mass," Gloria rhetorically questioned.

"Didn't the Professor say something about physics being different in this place?" a member of her escort offered.

"That he did, hmm? That he did," the woman thoughtfully nodded.

Meanwhile Yuya was crouched over Katie. "She - she killed Pedro," the fox girl shivered, tears of grief brimming in her eyes.

Yuya remembered seeing Yuke scratch his sister's ears a couple of times, so he tried that, reaching out and rubbing the bases of the twin triangular flaps of furry flesh. Katie shivered, but didn't reject it.

"Come on. We have to go," the boy coaxed her.

"Okay," Katie breathed in deeply and Yuya continued to scratch the flesh around her ears as she stood up. He took her hand. "Come on. We'll find Yuke,"

"Good idea," the fourteen-year-old nodded, and her friend pulled her along behind him.

X

Shun leapt from the back of his Xyz monster and drew a hand from his Deck, plummeting towards the Chaos Giant beneath him

The Xyzian froze with a horrified realisation as he fell to the ground.

He still had Yuke's father's Deck in his Duel Disk, not his own.

"I, mm, play Gishki Aquamirror and Ritual Summon! Appear, Gishki Zielgigas!" Shun rapidly commanded.

A humongous blue portal, overlaid with runes, appeared at his feet. As the portal was completed, a large, hulking navy blue figure started to rise. Shun landed in a crouch as a giant monster arose, a size on par with the Chaos Giant. Gishki Zielgigas flexed its four muscular arms and bellowed a challenge at the opponent, raising its four arms to attack. The Obelisk Force soldier perched on the Giant's shoulder started in shock and, with a command from its master, slowly, laboriously turned to face the new threat.

Flare looked over in surprise, swooping past on a fly-by with her massive dragon. "Nice monster, Shun!" she shouted.

Shun smiled as Zielgigas slammed a heavy fist into the Giant's midriff. "Maybe there's something to all this Ritual stuff after all," he smirked, preparing for combat as his giant beast savagely grinned, raising its four arms and glaring at the Giant.

"We can't let him show us up, right Assault Flare?" Flare demanded of her dragon, who roared in agreement. "I love it when the rules go out the window," she grinned, ploughing into the other Ancient Gear Chaos Giant. Slowly, the great monster fell over and collapsed to the ground from the impact. "Strike!" Flare grinned, before noticing a trip of Obelisk Force soldiers sneaking up on two of Broken Jigsaw's inhabitants, who were being guarded by a blue-black fiend.

The redhead spread her arms, and massive wings made from pure fire appeared around them. "I'll leave you to take care of the Giant," she commanded her dragon, who grunted and nodded, and she fell off, beating her impromptu wings and gliding down to intercept.

"Nice party trick," the lead Obelisk Force soldier snorted as she landed between the villagers and their oppressors. "I've got a few more," Flare smirked, raising her Duel Disk - before pausing as she realised that if she Duelled she would have to get rid of Assault Flare . . . leaving the Chaos Giant free to attack.

She cracked her knuckles, forming whips of fiery energy. "Guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way,"

X

Gong spotted Daike's rotund frame. He was standing in the middle of a vegetable patch, and looked a bit nervous. Three Obelisk Force soldiers, each controlling an Ancient Gear Knight, had him surrounded, and his field was empty.

"It's the man Gongenzaka's turn now!" Gong shouted, arming his Duel Disk. "I use the effect of Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji to Special Summon it while I ain't got no Spells or Traps in the grave!" he declared, and a golden chest plate with shoulder bands appeared, red eyes glinting with menace. 1800 DEF.

"Oh, so someone else wants to join in?" one of the soldiers mocked. "Let him play. Just another card for my personal Deck," another smirked.

Gong ignored their insults. "Big Waraji can be used as two Tributes for a Tribute Summon! So, I Tribute him to Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

The armour vanished, and a tall, imposing red warrior appeared, brandishing a pikestaff. 1000 ATK. "When Big Benkei is Summoned, I can change his battle position," The monster revealed 3500 DEF.

"Congratulations. Fat lot of good all that DEF will do you," the first soldier mocked.

"I rather think it will," Gong smirked. "Big Benkei can attack while in defence position and use its DEF points as its ATK!" he commanded. "Go now, Big Benkei! Crush them!"

The soldiers scattered as Gong reached Daike. "Thanks," the farmer nodded, "That was close,"

"Is there anyone else around here?" Gong questioned, looking around.

"I'm the last one left," Daike shivered. "They - they,"

"Turned the others into cards. I know," Gong nodded.

"You've seen them before?" the man asked suspiciously.

"There's a war going on between dimensions. Up till now, the Crashlands have been unaffected," Gongenzaka gave him the short explanation. "But it looks like, when we got here, we brought the war with us,"

Daike stepped back. "Then it's your fault that we're being attacked!"

The martial artist's eyes shot open in shock, before narrowing in anger at this baseless accusation. "Now just hold on a minute -" but Daike was already turning and running towards the village. "Don't bother with any of your lies, stranger! I'm gonna tell the other survivors the truth about your little group!"

Gong opened his mouth to respond, but closed it and shook his head. "Some people just don't learn," he sighed, running back towards the village himself.

X

Yuke and Sawatari were on the edges of the farmlands, checking to see if anyone was still there.

The blue-haired boy smiled at the sight of Daike running towards them. "Daike! Good to see you're okay!" Yuke greeted his friend, who stopped dead, glaring vehemently at Sawatari. "Stay away, you vile fiend!"

The blonde blinked. "Is he talking to me? He can't be talking to me like that, right?"

"And you," The farmer stared at Yuke. "They've probably gotten you on their side too, haven't they? Well, not me! Everyone's gonna find out the truth about you lot and you'll pay for bringing these people here!" Daike declared, giving both boys a wide berth and running into the town.

Gong reached them a moment later, panting. "What was he talking about?" Sawatari demanded.

"He thinks we're responsible for bringing Obelisk Force here," Gong shrugged. "Can't imagine why,"

"That's stupid," Yuke snorted, but paused. "Still, the townsfolk will probably believe him . . . they'll want someone to blame for all this, and you lot just moved in, so you're all the most likely candidates," he reasoned, paling.

"We've gotta find Yuya and Katie," Gong nodded. "After that, we get Flare and Shun and go back to the house. We need that interdimensional transporter finished now. I get the feeling we're gonna want a quick escape,"

"If we left, then we'd just look more guilty," Yuke pointed out, shaking his head. "Still, it does make sense to have a back-up plan . . . alright. Either way, first we need to find my sister and your friend," he declared, leading the charge back into the town.

"Wait up! I'm not a fast runner!" Sawatari protested.

"Shut up," Gong groaned.

X

A thundering roar echoed from the centre of town. Katie recognised the noise. "That's the Sheriff's monster!" she declared.

"Then we're going there," Yuya resolved, changing the direction he was guiding the younger girl in.

They emerged from an alley and stopped in shock. A dozen townspeople were crowded behind Sheriff Kenzan, who had his Duel Disk armed and was facing off against a trio of Obelisk Force.

"Now, Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog, attack directly!" the soldier commanded, and his monster complied, charging towards the defenceless man.

"I play my Trap, Dino Charge! This lets me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Dinosaur from my Deck, and if I do, the Battle Phase is ended! Come on out, Babytops Rex!" Kenzan commanded, as energy blocked the attack and a small, baby T-Rex with triceratops horns appeared, mewling. 500 ATK.

"That won't get you far. Turn end!" the soldier snorted.

"You wanna bet, mate?" the sheriff snorted. "My turn! Draw!" he declared. "Now, I Tribute Babytops Rex for a Tribute Summon, because this Level 8 monster can be Tribute Summoned with one Dinosaur Tribute! So appear, electric dinosaur that reduces all in its path to cinders! Lightning Conductor Neo-Tyranno!" he commanded, and a massive monster appeared as the little dino vanished.

A thundering roar echoed through the sky and a massive brown dinosaur with metal strips running down its back appeared, electricity running down the strips and arcing from its glowing yellow eyes. "Neo-Tyranno starts with 2500 ATK, but gains an extra 200 for every Dinosaur in my Grave! And I have five," he smirked as lightning crackled and his monster's strength grew.

"That's it," Katie whispered, smiling faintly. "That's the Sheriff's ace monster,"

"And now that Babytops Rex was Tributed, I can Summon a Dinosaur with 2000 or less ATK from my Deck! Appear, Black Veloci!" Kenzan commanded, and a purple, feathery raptor appeared and screeched. 1800 ATK.

"Now I activate Neo-Tyranno's effect! By banishing a Dinosaur from my Grave, I inflict 1000 damage to you!" the Sheriff continued, and Babytops was banished. "Go, my monsters! Take him out! Black Veloci gains 400 ATK when he battles an opponent's monster!" he growled, and his Dinosaurs attacked.

The soldier he was Duelling was defeated in a flash, sprawling to the ground, and his company scattered. Kenzan grinned, before turning and spotting Yuya and Katie. "Don't worry, you two. They ain't getting anywhere near us as long as I'm around," he smirked.

Yuya slowly stepped forwards - but Katie was far less hesitant, breaking from the alley and rushing towards the Sheriff. The girl slowed to a halt a metre or two away from the Sheriff, and nodded respectfully, breathing deep. "Thank you, sir,"

Kenzan smiled. "Don't worry, kid. I know you're scared. I am too," He stepped forwards, leant down and scratched her ears.

Katie smiled. "Thanks, sir,"

"Touching, really," a voice echoed down the alley. Grace stepped forwards with a cold smirk, her pale hair glinting in the watery sunlight. "Fellowship between freaks. How heartwarming," she snorted, slowly stepping forwards. "I hear you're a big shot around here," she coldly smiled at the Sheriff.

Kenzan turned away from Katie and coldly glared at her. "The name's Kenzan, missy. Tyranno Kenzan. And I'm the Sheriff of these 'ere parts. So if you've got a beef to settle with Broken Jigsaw," he raised his Duel Disk and bared his sharp, reptilian teeth. "You settle it with me,"

"So if I defeat you, then the people are defenceless, and the hunting games can begin in earnest," Grace mused, a cold smile creeping across her face. "Well then. Game on," she declared, establishing a link between Kenzan's dark green Duel Disk and her own.

"You think it's a game?" Kenzan whispered, deathly silent. "You think hunting and killing innocent people, people under my protection, is a game?"

"Well, if you can protect them, then prove it right now," Grace smirked.

"I will! My turn!" Kenzan growled. "I use the effect of Reckless Rex to Special Summon it to my field!" he declared, and a mossy green dinosaur appeared, charging out of Kenzan's hand. 300 ATK. "Now, I play Big Evolution Pill! By Tributing Reckless Red, I can Normal Summon Dinosaurs without Tributing for my next three turns!" The monster vanished, replaced by three red pills. "So I'll now Normal Summon, from my hand, my Level 6 Frostasaurus!" A pill vanished, and a massive, lumbering brachiosaurus appeared, body covered in ice. 2600 ATK. "I Set a card and end my turn!" Kenzan concluded.

"That's your power? Pathetic," Grace snorted. "My turn. Draw!" she barked. "I activate my Continuous Spell card, Amazoness Fighting Spirit!" she declared, and a small shrine rose into view on her field. "Now, I Normal Summon Amazoness Paladin!" she declared, and a tall woman in a shredded cape with a sword and blonde hair appeared and screamed. "Paladin starts with 1700 ATK and gains 100 for every Amazoness monster I control. I only have one, but it's enough," Grace smirked. 1800 ATK.

"Not enough," Kenzan snorted.

"I agree. Paladin, attack Frostosaurus!" Grace commanded.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked. "Amazoness Fightng Spirit now allows Paladin to gain 1000 ATK!" the lady declared with a smirk as Frostosaurus was destroyed.

"Fine," Kenzan frowned.

"Like I said, pathetic. I end my turn,"

"Well then, it looks like it's my turn, eh? Draw!" the Sherrif barked, pulling a card from his Deck with the force of a primal beast. Yuya blinked. Something was up with his eyes . . . they had become slitted and reptilian.

"This farce ends now. I'll send you lot packing!" Kenzan barked. "I activate my Continuous Spell, Swords of Concealing Light! This forces all your monsters into face-down defence position!" he declared. Swords of black energy shot from the sky and pinned Amazoness Paladin, forcing her face-down. "Now! Once again, Big Evolution Pill!" Kenzan commanded. "I Normal Summon Black Tyranno!" A tall, lumbering black dinosaur roared as it appeared on the field. 2600 ATK.

"So you attack and destroy my Paladin. But why change it to Defence mode? If that thing destroyed it as it was, it would inflict damage too," Grace frowned.

"That's the thing, see," Kenzan savagely grinned. "If all the monsters you control are in Defence Mode, Black Tyranno can attack you directly," he smirked. "So go, big guy!"

The black T-Rex roared and charged straight over the trapped Paladin, and towards Grace. The warrior nearly sidestepped as the damage registered. "Not bad," she nodded, amused, as in a single blow her LP hit 1400. "Who's pathetic now?" the Sheriff grinned. "Turn end,"

It was around then that Daike, wheezing, staggered into the crowd behind sheriff turned, and, seeing that her opponent was occupied, Grace refrained from continuing the Duel until the matter was satisfied.

"What happened to you?" one of the townsfolk asked him. The farmer eagerly began his tale.

 _X_

 _"Gigaplant! Finish them!" Daike, who was a lot more handsome and muscular than the chubby farmer usually looked, declared, and his monster sent an Obelisk Force sprawling onto a pile of similarly dressed unconscious bodies. "Alright! Who's next?"_

 _Gongenzaka, who for some reason was dressed in black and had demonic horns on his forehead, stepped forwards with a savage grin baring pointy teeth. "It's no use, puny do-gooder!" he cackled. "I, like all evil villains, will now tell you, the relentless, strong, brilliant hero, all about me and my comrades' evil plot to lead these soldiers here and destroy your home! Muhuwahahahahaha!"_

 _"What?" 'Daike' gasped. "You deserve to die for this," he declared. "But I do not have the time to waste defeating you, because I must now go and heroically save the village by warning them that these newcomers are not to be trusted, and are mind-controlling Yuke and Katie to be their evil slaves!" And with that, he turned and ran. The grinning, twisted spectre of 'Sawatari' rose up to stop him, but with a mighty blow, he knocked the 'evildoer' to the ground._

 _The man stopped as he reached Yuke. "Yuke, please! We're friends! It doesn't have to be this way!"_

 _"Save it, old man! I'm with them now! Muhuwahahahahaha!" 'Yuke' cackled._

 _"Then I will do what I have to do," Daike resolved, shoving his former friend out of the way and running towards the village, where he reached his fellow survivors and told them of his escape -_

 _X_

"That ain't how it happened at all!" Gong shouted, running after the farmer towards the crowd.

"Back, fiend! You will not poison these people with your lies!" Daike declared. Gong groaned. "Oh, brother,"

"Gong, over here!" Yuya shouted, and his friend skirted around the crowd to be reunited with the other two. "Yuke!" Katie shouted in excitement, as Yuke and Sawatari followed.

"Hey! The evildoers are all over there!" one of the townsfolk shouted. "Get 'em!"

"Hold it!" Kenzan barked. "I'll get rid of them," he declared, stomping towards the group. "Yeah, go Sheriff!"

"Uh, sir, we really didn't -" Yuya nervously started, but the Sheriff shook his head and glared down at them. "I know Daike's telling a big one. But the townsfolk aren't likely to see it that way. They're gonna want someone to blame for all this, and it's easy to point fingers at the new people in town that nobody knows and no one'll miss,"

"What about us?" Yuke frowned. Kenzan shook his head. "Guilty by association. I'll try to stall them as long as I can, but you lot need to find your other two friends and get out of town for a while. Yuke, Katie, you two should go with them. It's your safest option," he recommended, and the two natives nodded.

"Sir? We might have a way to leave the Crashlands," Yuya suggested.

Kenzan's eyes widened, before he shook his head. "Then damn well don't shout it out for the world to hear!" he fumed, before sighing and shaking his head. "Still, it's your safest bet. You lot won't be welcome around here for a good while. Don't tell me what your plan is, best that I don't know. Now go, go!" he demanded, making frantic shooing motions, before pausing. "Yuke? Katie?"

"Yeah, sir?" Yuke asked as the five turned to leave. "Good luck," Kenzan nodded, before shooing them away and turning back to the townspeople. "I decided to be nice and give them a head start! Now, let's finish cleaning up these soldiers. Starting with you!" he declared, pointing straight at Grace.

"Oh really? Hmph. It's about time you remembered I exist," she sighed. "Now, finally. My turn,"

X

Katie was silent as the five walked out of the gate to Broken Jigsaw. "We're never coming back here, are we big brother?" she asked, gazing fondly at the 'weL omE 2: Br KeN JIGs W tOw' sign.

"It doesn't look like it," Yuke sighed and nodded.

Gong and Yuya had more immediate matters on their mind; contacting Flare and Shun. "Meet us back at the house. We need that portal operative now!" Gong barked at Shun through the Duel Disks' communication systems.

"Got it. I'm just about done with these Giants anyway," Shun nodded. Behind him, an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Something happen?" Flare frowned.

"Yeah," Yuya nodded. "The townspeople think we're responsible for Obelisk Force being here,"

"But we're the ones who destroyed the Chaos Giants!" the redhead protested that.

"They don't know that," Shun reasoned to his friend. "They saw a dragon they'd never seen before and a monster that they'll probably recognise as belonging to Yuke's father destroying the Giants. If anything, they probably think his dad's miraculously returned from the dead,"

Flare opened her mouth to protest, but shook her head in irritation. "Idiots,"

"We'll get to the house and get to work on finishing the portal. Meet us there," Shun commanded. "Over and out!" his comrade winked, and the connection was shut off.

"We've gotta go," Gong frowned, shaking Yuke and Katie from their stupor. "Okay," Yuke managed to nod, pulling his sister with him.

The group turned and ran for the hills that sheltered the siblings' house as, above them, Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon and Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon flew in the same direction.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, we finally see Kenzan Duel, and the Crashalnds arc is ending sooner than I wanted it too. Woo-hoo. -.-**

 **Anyway, Kenzan's cards;**

 **Lightning Conductor Neo-Tyranno**

 **Level 8/LIGHT/Dinosaur/ATK:2500/DEF:2200/Effect**

 **You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Dinosaur-Type monster. This card gains 200 ATK for every Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn; you can banish one Dinosaur-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

 **Babytops Rex**

 **Level 2/EARTH/Dinosaur/ATK:500/DEF:500/Effect**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can Tribute this card. If this card is Tributed: Special Summon one Dinosaur-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK a from your Deck.**

 **Reckless Rex**

 **Level 3/FIRE/Dinosaur/ATK:300/DEF:1800/Effect**

 **You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position. This card can be treated as a two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dinosaur-Type monster. A monster that was Tribute Summoned by Tributing this monster loses 300 ATK.**

 **In regards to the way Katie has been acting the last couple of chapters; After the (presumed) deaths of her parents, she thought she was tough. She was basically thinking, "I've already lost my parents. How tough can these Obelisk Force guys be?"**

 **There's a VERY big difference between going to the shops and coming back to find your house has been crushed with your parents inside it, and watching a soldier kill someone you know in cold blood, right in front of you, and knowing that they intend to do the same to you. Both are bad, but Katie was nowhere near as ready for the second as she thought.**

 **I hope you're satisfied, Leafeon! Peace!**


	32. Desperation Incarnate! Escape Velocity!

Chapter 31: Desperation Incarnate! Escape Velocity!

Flare and Shun touched down minutes after cancelling the connection. "We need this portal finished now," Shun told her. "On it," Flare agreed, looking through the junk they had managed to collect.

"We won't have time for a full metal rim like I'd hoped," the black Duelist frowned, picking up three old Duel Disks. "I'll just have to build a triangulational frame for the portal to lock onto and hope that'll be stable," he sighed, before turning to his friend. "You've got some kind of Solid Vision fire app on your Duel Disk, right? Use it to weld all this junk to the outside of the house," he commanded, gesturing at the other metallic debris that had been collected from the junkyard in the hour or so before Obelisk Force had invaded.

Flare blinked. "You think it's Solid Vision?" she paused.

"What?" Shun, who had already busied himself with juryrigging the Duel Disks, didn't hear her.

"Nothing, nevermind. Solid Vision welding torch. On it," the redhead nodded, lifting chunks of debris and arranging them, before unleashing her fire abilities and securing it into a sort of armour.

X

The other five drew up short. Only a kilometre away from the house, a lone figure was waiting for them.

"I wondered when you lot would show up," Cooper the chicken farmer smirked.

"Old man Cooper? What are you doing here?" Katie frowned.

"Buying myself my ticket home," the man spat. "See, if I was ever gonna coax my Obelisk Force comrades to go to the bother of coming here, I needed something better than good. And you lot provided that so perfectly. Who would've thought that Declan Akaba's Lancers would wash up on these lonely shores, of all places?" The man broke into a wizened, coughing laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Sawatari demanded.

"See, I ain't like the other Crashlanders. I was sent here on purpose, to keep a very close eye on something very important," the chicken farmer smirked. His eyes rested on Katie.

The purple-eyed girl slowly registered that he was looking at her. "Who, me?"

"The lost piece. The leftover. The one that was happy to sit around and wait until the ones that are important were gathered, then she could be scooped up and brought back to complete the plan,"

"I dunno what you're talking about, but you ain't touching my sister," Yuke growled, protectively stepping in front of her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gong frowned.

"But, of course, when the Lancers showed up, I knew you lot wouldn't be happy to sit around and wait like,the piece was. You'd get home or die trying. So I had to call in the cavalry. And isn't it fun?" Cooper madly grinned.

"You're the one who called Obelisk Force here? Why would you do that?" Yuya demanded in sudden realisation.

"Because I was sick of it. I was sick of all these weak freaks going around and living and being happy, content in their ignorance and stupidity. Only the strong deserve happiness," he spat in retaliation.

"Like you're one to talk. I've been around for fourteen years and I've never seen you win a Duel once," Katie snorted.

"Because I played smart. I hid my strength. There ain't a single one of you backwoods freaks that knows what I'm really capable of," Cooper grinned. "Sub-human scum. I guess you two're gonna hide behind the people who actually have the right to wield a Duel Disk, just like this morning?" he spat at Yuke and Katie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Ritual Duelist spat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you've forgotten, just take a look at your sister's furry ass," Cooper shook his head. "Dumb animals. Just get out of my way and let me take care of the real Duelists. I want a Lancer head in a card to give to Leo Akaba, so just go back to the pigsty and let the real people work it out,"

Katie whimpered, her tail shivering.

Yuke clenched his fists and armed his Duel Disk. "I'll show you," he spat. "Take me on, right here and now, so I can teach you a decent lesson!"

The farmer waved him away. "Naah. You aren't worth my time,"

"What? Think you can't win against an 'animal'?" Yuke snorted.

Cooper cocked a brow. "Of course I can, you just watch,"

"I'm gonna do a lot more than watch," the blue-haired boy growled. "Let's Duel!"

"Then it's my move first," his opponent smirked. "Draw. I Set a monster in face-down Defence Position, and end my turn," A sideways Set Card appeared.

Yuke shrugged. "Well, if you're gonna be boring, then I guess it's up to me to do something. My turn. Draw! I Normal Summon Topaz Monoglyph!" he declared, and a tall orange stone rose onto the field, covered in runes. 0 ATK. "Topaz is immediately switched to Defence Position with his own effect!" 1900 DEF.

"Now, I'll activate my Field Spell, Circle of the Monoglyphs!" Yuke declared. Behind him, a mound of earth rose into the air with several holes in it. "All monsters on the field are switched to attack position and their battle positions can't be changed! Also, their ATK and DEF are switched!" he grinned. The runes covering Topaz Monoglyph rearranged themselves to create the image of a humanoid golem, and the face-down monster was flipped up. "My monster is Box of Friends, with 0 ATK," Cooper admitted.

"Good. Battle! Topaz, attack that box!" Yuke commanded. The image of the golem brought its hands together on the carved floor, and a rock fist shot out of a fissure in the ground and hit the box, instantly destroying it. "Joke's on you," Cooper snorted. "When Box of Friends is destroyed, I can Summon two Normal Monsters from my Deck with either 0 ATK or 0 DEF," he smirked. "So appear, Mystery Shell Dragon and Soul Tiger!" A tall draconic monster with 2000 ATK appeared, flanked by a blue tiger with 2100 DEF.

"Circle of the Monoglyphs," Yuke smirked as both stats fell to zero and Cooper groaned, his LP hitting 2100. "So used to summoning them to their strengths," Soul Tiger was then forced into ATK position, revealing 2100 ATK.

"I activate Circle of the Monoglyphs' other effect, and send Citrine Monoglyph from my Deck to my Graveyard. Turn end," Yuke nodded, and an orange stone appeared in one of the Circle's holes.

"Good. My turn! Draw!" Cooper declared in annoyance. "Now, I overlay my Level 4 Mystery Shell Dragon with my Level 4 Soul Tiger! Come, adorable princess, and show your cute but wicked grin!" The two monsters were sucked into a bright golden overlay network. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Appear, young troublemaker, Princess Cologne!" he declared. A short young girl with long, flowing blonde hair done in a blue bow with a black dress appeared and giggled mischievously. 500 ATK, which was immediately swapped out for her DEF; 2200. "When Princess Cologne is Summoned, I can revive Box of Friends from my grave!" the farmer grinned, restoring his monster.

"An Xyz Summon?" Yuya gasped in shock.

"And now I Normal Summon Galaxy Serpent from my hand!" A small, snake-like dragon whose body shimmered with the images of constellations appeared. "I Tune my Level 2 Galaxy Serpent to my Level 1 Box of Friends! Come, green bird, on wings of the wind! Synchro Summon! Level 3! Arise, Mist Bird Clausolas!" Two rings and a single star transformed into a floating green bird. 0 ATK changed to 2300.

"My Field Spell's being used against me," Yuke groaned.

"Finally, I play Polymerization and fuse Alexandrite Dragon with Millennium Shield in my hand!" the farmer declared. "So come, ancient dragon, as the first of your kind! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Appear, First of the Dragons!" A sparkling dragon, accompanied by a great red shield, were sucked into a Fusion Vortex, which then expelled a massive, serpentine dragon. But in this instance, 2700 ATK became 2000. "Yes! It finally worked!" Yuke grinned.

"He's got Fusion, Synchro and Xyz all at once," Sawatari gasped. "I thought Declan was the only one capable of that,"

"Not enough. If all three of my monsters attack you now, you lose in a one turn kill," Cooper sneered. "No sense in delay! Go, Clausolas!" The bird swooped and destroyed Topaz, but instead of vanishing, it lifted up and settled into position in the Circle or the Monoglyphs. "Cologne, go hit that boy please," the farmer cackled, and his Xyz monster charged.

Yuke consulted his hand. "It's a risky play, but it's my best bet," he told himself, and Cologne slapped away 2300 of his LP. "First of the Dragons, finish him,"

"Wrong! I activate Peridot Monoglyph's effect in my hand! I Special Summon it to the field and negate your attack!" Yuke commanded. "Boo-yah!" A tall, pentagonal green gemstone inlaid with runes appeared, and a barrier of green energy blocked the dragon. Peridot was forced into ATK, with 1000 ATK.

"Turn end," Cooper snorted.

"Good! My turn! Draw!" Yuke commanded. "I play my Ritual Spell, First of the Monoglyphs! By Tributing my Level 2 Peridot and the Level 4 Pearl Monoglyph in my hand, I Ritual Summon! Come forth, great red rock that endured throughout history! Arise with your collected power and unleash your true strength! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Rise, Garnet Monoglyph!"

A portal inlaid with runes appeared and a tall red gemstone appeared on the field, as Peridot and Pearl Monoglyphs took their place alongside Topaz and Emerald. The image of a golem inscribed on Garnet pounded its fists together in anticipation.

"Circle of the Monoglyphs doesn't affect Ritual Monsters!" Yuke explained. "But Garnet's 0 ATK and 3000 DEF get switched while I control a Monoglyph anyway!"

The golem grinned. 3000 ATK. "Now go, Garnet! Destroy Mist Bird Clausolas!" The image of the golem launched a beam of energy, which shot out of the two-dimensional and into 3D, knocking the bird out of the air. Cooper dived out of the way seconds before his monster's body hit him, and took 700 damage. "Princess Cologne's effect!" he spat soil out of his mouth. "When a monster I control is destroyed, I can use one Overlay unit to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Deck! Come, Tri-Horned Dragon!" he commanded, his squat Level 8 dragon appearing. 2850 ATK. Circle's effect switched that with its DEF; 2350.

"Well, I know what my next target is," Yuke frowned. "I Set a card and activate Circle of the Monoglyphs' effect, sending Sapphire Monoglyph from my Deck to the Grave, and end my turn," A deep blue crystal joined the growing circle. Five of the twelve slots were now filled.

"Good. I draw!" Cooper marked the beginning of his own turn. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

"How anticlimactic," the blue-haired boy rolled his eyes. "My turn! Draw! No wasting time. Garnet Monoglyph! Attack Princess Cologne!"

"I activate my Trap, Mirror Force!" the farmer snorted. A wave of energy breezed towards Garnet, but Yuke was ready. "I activate the effect of Ruby Monoglyph in my hand! By discarding it, your Trap is negated and destroyed!"

Shimmering ruby energy neutralised Mirror Force, and the attack went through and destroyed the Xyz monster. A sixth crystal, coloured deep ruby, appeared in the circle. "Finally, I activate Circle's effect and send Amethyst Monoglyph from my Deck to the Grave!" A seventh, purple stone appeared in the circle, which was now more than half complete. "Turn end!"

"I need to get rid of that circle before he can complete it," Cooper fumed. "Why did I skimp on Spell/Trap removal? My turn, draw!" he moaned, looking at his card - and smiling. "I activate the Equip Spell, Malevolent Nuzzler, and equip it to Tri-Horned Dragon! This grants him an extra 700 ATK!" he grinned. An evil-looking elf lady appeared and leant on the dragon's shoulder, stroking him and crooning in pleasure.

Realising what exactly the Equip Spell was implying, Yuya hurriedly covered Katie's eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Something you are too young for," the entertainer hurriedly explained.

The dragon roared in pleasure and its ATK increased to 3050. Just barely enough to take out Garnet. "Go, my dragon! Destroy that rock!" The elf pointed and the dragon happily obeyed, charging Garnet and shattering it into pieces. The Monoglyph reappeared in the circle. Yuke clenched his teeth in anger and glared. "You'll pay for that. Garnet's effect, when it's destroyed I draw cards equal to the number of monsters I Tributed for its Ritual Summon," He drew two more cards.

"Make me. Turn end," Cooper smirked.

"Oh, I will. My turn! Draw!" Yuke declared, glaring at him with incredible intensity. "It's time to finish this! I Normal Summon Emerald Monoglyph!" he declared, and a tall emerald runestone appeared. "Circle!" 1600 DEF became 1600 ATK.

"And now that Emerald was Normal Summoned, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand! I add Seismic Energy!" he declared. "Which I'll use at once! I play the Ritual Spell Seismic Energy and Ritual Summon!" A massive crack appeared in the ground. "I Tribute my Level 4 Emerald Monoglyph and my Level 3 Opal Monoglyph!" he declared. An opal stone appeared from his hand and sunk into the fissure along with Emerald. Seconds later, both of them joined the steadily growing Circle of Monoglyphs, which now had ten of the twelve slots filled.

"Take all that you want and give nothing back! Get ready, my monster, to launch your attack!" Yuke chanted. Brilliant blue light emerged from the fissure. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Tectonic dragon that swallows all in its quakes! Arise, Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" Yuke commanded.

His massive ace dragon burst from the crack and launched itself into the air. It's silver scales glittered in the sunlight as it roared, baring its blue underbelly. 2500 ATK.

"That won't beat my Tri-Horned," Cooper snorted. "And First of the Dragons can only be destroyed by battle with a Normal Monster,"

"You've forgotten my dragon's effect," the Ritual Duelist grinned. "I activate Hammer Tail's ability!"

"No I haven't! I use Breakthrough Skill!" the chicken farmer commanded, his Set card flipping up. "This negates your monster's effects for the rest of the turn!"

"What?" Yuke gasped, as his monster dived - and glanced off a barrier around the opponents monsters before its effect could succeed.

"No cards left in my hand. Think, how can I manage this?" he asked himself. "First I activate Circle's effect again, and send Diamond Monoglyph from my Deck to my Grave," The penultimate rock joined the circle, and Yuke did some quick maths. "I don't have enough LP to survive Cooper,s next turn," he realised.

"I can't win this Duel," he whispered in horror.

And with that realisation, came a flow of defiant energy. "No," he whispered to himself. "No, no, no! I'm not going to lose!" The boy demanded, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists.

Katie paled, seeing this. "Uh . . . you all might want to back away right now," she gulped.

Sawatari and Gond hastily obeyed. "Why?" Yuya asked.

"Sometimes, when Yuke's Duelling, he loses control and," Katie gulped. "We don't want to be caught in the crossfire,"

"I . . . I . . ." Yuke said, grasping for anything that could help him. He opened his eyes, and they were shining, featureless yellow. "You brought Obelisk Force here. It's your fault that the town hates me and my sister, your fault that we're gonna have to leave our home!" he growled in anger, his temper mounting. "I won't lose to someone like you! I activate Seismic Energy's Graveyard effect! By placing my Ritual Monster Garnet Monoglyph on top of my Deck, I Set it from the Grave to my side of the field!" he declared. Garnet vanished from the Circle, and a Set card appeared.

"And now I activate the effect of Magma Tail Ritual Dragon in my Deck!" Yuke shrieked, energy and power surging through him.

"An effect from the Deck?" Cooper gasped.

"By sending all the cards on my field to the Graveyard, while I control Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon and Seismic Energy, I can Ritual Summon Magma Tail Ritual Dragon from my Deck without a Ritual Spell!" the boy shouted as runes of fire appeared, covering his body. "Now, Ritual Dragon! Evolve in the flames at the centre of all worlds! Become one with fire and magic and realise your potential as the ultimate and perfect seismic dragon!" Berserk Yuke shouted. A massive hole appeared on his field and the two cards were sucked into it, as the red glow of magma appeared reform the depths. The Monoglyph Circle was swallowed up and destroyed as the fissure expanded, and a mighty roar that shook the very earth resonated from the hole. "Burning Ritual Summon!" Yuke invoked, and a humongous dragon shot from the hole, soaring into the air. "Appear now, Level 8! My ultimate power, Magma Tail Ritual Dragon!"

Magma Tail was a true monster. Several times as large as its predecessor and with glowing red cracks between its burnt-silver scales. And unlike Hammer Tail, it had wings. Wings of pure blue fire, with incredible heat and intensity. It's glowing blue eyes roared and it lashed its tail, glaring down at Cooper and his monsters. 3000 ATK.

"Put on all the stunts you want, that thing still can't beat Tri-Horned," the farmer shook his head.

"It doesn't have to! Hammer Tail's final effect! When it leaves the field, all monsters on the field are destroyed!" Yuke invoked, and a phantom of his dragon slammed its club-like tail into the ground, creating a massive earthquake that swallowed up Tri-Horned.

"First of the Dragons is unaffected by the effects of other monsters," Cooper snorted. "And now that your Field Spell's gone, it's ATK returns to 2700 too. It also can't be destroyed by battle with a Ritual Monster,"

Yuya started as something rustled in his pocket, the one where he had put his Deck, and Junior poked his head out. The little dragon scrambled out of his pocket and awkwardly landed on the floor, and picked himself up before running towards Yuke.

His owner started. "What? Junior! It's not safe!"

"I don't need it to be destroyed!" Yuke declared. "I activate Magma Tail's effect! It gains ATK equal to the DEF of all other monsters on the field! Magma Reflection!" Yuke commanded, and magma bubbled from the cracks in the ground, forging a stone replica of the Fusion monster. His dragon swooped and devoured the stone, grinding it into dust and swallowing the chunks. It's ATK increased by the DEF of the monster; 2000, to 5000.

"Five thousand ATK?" Cooper gasped. "That's enough to finish this,"

"You bet it is!" Yuke growled, his dragon roaring. "Now, Magma Tail! Attack that monster! Volcanic Fissure of Eruptions!" His dragon charged towards the Fusion monster.

Junior leapt up and clung to the boy's leg, whining pitifully.

The Duelist took no notice as his dragon charged, batting First of the Dragons out of the way and screaming towards Cooper.

"No! No! You win! No!" Cooper shrieked, running in terror as the dragon bore down on him. As it passed the spot he had been standing, the 2300 damage registered, reducing his LP to zero and ending the Duel.

The chicken farmer tripped and stumbled into a ditch. He rolled onto his back and stared at the massive serpentine dragon as it slowly inched towards him.

The Duel Disks powered down and the great dragon vanished. As it did, Cooper fainted.

The Lancers and co. paid him no need as Yuke, exhausted, fell over backwards. Gong carefully picked him up and Katie peered down at him, her tail shaking. "Is he okay?" she nervously asked Gong as he checked his pulse. "Just exhausted, I think," he reassured the fox girl.

"We should get back to the house, we've been delayed long enough," Yuya encouraged them both.

"Way ahead of you!" Sawatari shouted, already running down the path. "He pisses me off so much," Gong fumed, carefully carrying Yuke's prone form as the other three rushed off.

X

The house had been transformed. Massive, thick chunks of haphazard metal and concrete was covering the entire house.

There were four holes forming a square around it. Shun had realised that since there was no way to pick up the house and reinforce the underside, if the portal was opened a few feet underground the crystalline ground it stood upon could be affixed to the bottom of the house and used to reinforce the house's underside. One of the Duel Disks Shun had juryrigged was in each of the holes, with rubber-encased cables linking them and leading into the front door of the house - the only part Flare had yet to reinforce.

Gongenzaka carried Yuke through the front door as Shun came up. "What happened?" he asked Yuya.

"Cooper - the chicken farmer guy. He's with Obelisk Force. He snuck up on us and Duelled Yuke. Yuke beat him, but fainted from exhaustion," Yuya explained. "How's the portal?"

"Almost ready. Just waiting for you lot," Shun grimly smiled.

Sawatari rushed inside as Flare came up, carrying a chunk of metal large enough to fill the gap in the house's armour. "I love these altered physics," she grinned at Yuya. "Normally I could never lift something like this,"

"It's useful," Shun admitted. "And it might just be our saving grace in the portal," he explained as everyone carefully entered the house, which, aside from the electrical generator in the living room and lack of light coming in through the windows, was remarkably unchanged on the inside.

"No. No complex scientific explanations that'll go straight over my head," Sawatari demanded.

"Fine," Flare sighed. "Not like I was born into this stuff or anything,"

"Whaddya mean by that?" Gong frowned, having set Yuke down on the couch.

"My dad's a scientist, remember?" Flare shrugged. The martial artist nodded and left it at that. "Are we ready to go, Shun?"

"I'm booting up the portal now," he nodded. "Move the last piece into place,"

The girl nodded, walking back out through the front door and grabbing hold of the metal boulder, pulling it behind her as she walked back into the door. Having done that, she set to work welding the piece into place, ensuring that there were no gaps that the interdimensional radiation could burn through.

"How does she do that with the fire? I've been wondering," Gong asked, curious.

"It's a specialised addition to her Duel Disk that creates fire using Solid Vision with Mass," Shun told him, and he nodded. "Wonder if I can get something like that?"

"Done!" Flare declared a moment later.

"Good," Shun nodded. "I've set the portal. We need to secure as much of the furniture as possible. This is gonna be a rough trip,"

"On it!" Katie nodded, dashing upstairs. Yuya agreed, following her.

"Do I have to?" Sawatari whined.

Gong pulled his sash off and used it to tie Yuke to the couch he was sleeping on, before looking around for something to secure the couch. "Yes," he growled at Sawatari.

"Shun! How long until the portal opens?" Yuya shouted from downstairs.

"Five minutes. It needs to boot up," the black Duelist responded, removing his coat and offering it to Gong, who used it to secure Yuke's couch.

"It's kinda creepy, trapped in here. We have no idea what's going on outside," Flare gulped a moment later as she exited the TV room, having used spare extension cables to secure the television into position.

Upstairs, Katie was using the spare clothes in her wardrobe to tie her bed and dresser into position, and locked the wardrobe closed with some old ribbons. The fox girl stared out the glass of her window at the welded rock and metal. "Creepy," she shivered, and closed the curtains.

"I'm glad we have electric lights," Yuya commented as he finished doing the same to Yuke's room. "It would be pitch-black if we didn't,"

"Yeah," his friend nodded, twitching her tail. "Don't worry about the bathroom, everything's porcelain and attached to the plumbing in there,"

Yuya thought for a second. As he did, Junior's head poked from his pocket, and Katie immediately gushed over the tiny dragon. "Aww, that's so cute! Where'd you get him?"

"No idea, just appeared last week," Yuya shrugged. "Get your blankets from your bed. Impact resistance, it'll be useful," he suggested.

"Good idea," Katie nodded.

X

As the countdown neared completion, the seven met back in the living room. "TV room's secure," Flare reported. She raised an eyebrow at Yuya and Katie.

"We took care of the bedrooms," Yuya offered, Katie grinning. Both were heavily wrapped in blankets.

"I got the living room," Gong nodded. "And I made sure the kitchen's secure," Shun agreed. "You two look ridiculous," the martial artist snorted at Yuya and Katie.

Everyone looked at Sawatari. "I, uh, did the bathroom?" he meekly offered.

"There's nothing to do in the bathrooms," Katie frowned.

"You all did everything else. There weren't any rooms left!" he protested.

"That's everything but the attic," Katie told the others. "The only things in the attic are piles of cards and a couple of old chairs," Gong recalled.

"It's too late to worry about that. Everyone brace yourselves," Shun warned the group.

"Five," Gong crouched protectively over Yuke.

"Four," Sawatari dashed into the toilet cubicle and pressed his limbs against the walls.

"Three," Flare stepped into the kitchen and took cover underneath the bench.

"Two," Yuya and Katie stood under the door frames, wrapped in blankets, and clung onto the door knobs.

"One," Shun kept a careful eye on the power generator that had been placed on top of the coffee table, and watched the readings spike as he lay back in an armchair and fastened a makeshift seatbelt.

"Zero," Four feet beneath the house, the Duel Disks synchronised and triangulated an interdimensional portal, which opened in the earth beneath the house. The black crystal shattered and broke under all the weight that suddenly had nothing to help it bear the load, and with a screech of protesting interdimensional junk, the house toppled into a trapezoidal vortex.

The cables leading out through the perfectly shaped gap Flare had left outside the door went taut, pulling the connected Duel Disks with the house. The portal shrank as its reference points twisted and changed, and eventually the entire contraption swallowed itself, leaving the house trailing a damaged cable with four broken Duel Disks hanging from it as it soared through the interdimensional wormhole.

"Heartland or bust, right?" Gong looked at Shun, and he nodded. "Heartland or bust,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Woo-hoo, Heartland or bust!**

 **So, about seven new Monoglyphs, plus two spells AND Magma Tail Ritual Dragon! Honestly, I didn't want to reveal Hammer Tail's evolution so early (relative to Yuke's plotlines) but there was just no other way he could win against Cooper (who is a surprisingly good Duelist - something I bet no one saw coming!). All of Cooper's cards are real, FYI.**

 **Magma Tail Ritual Dragon**

 **Level 8/EARTH/Dragon/ATK:3000/DEF:2500/Ritual/Effect**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, and cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect, or with the effect of 'Seismic Energy'. If this card is in your hand or Deck, and you have 'Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon' and 'Seismic Energy' on your field; You can destroy all cards you control, and if you do; Special Summon this card (from your hand or Deck) (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon) Once per turn, during either player's turn; You can make this card gain ATK equal to the total DEF of all other monsters on the field. If this card leaves the field; You can destroy all cards on the field.**

 **Citrine Monoglyph**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:300**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position. If you control a 'Monoglyph' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defence Position. If you do, banish this card when it leaves the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Amethyst Monoglyph**

 **Level 1/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:700/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position, and if you do, you can Set one 'Monoglyph' Trap Card to your field directly from your Deck. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Diamond Monoglyph**

 **Level 2/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:1000/Effect**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position, and if you do, you can Special Summon one 'Monoglyph' monster from your hand or Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.**

 **Peridot Monoglyph**

 **Level 2/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:1000/Effect**

 **When an opponent's monster declares an attack; You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defence Position, and if you do, negate the attack. If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position.**

 **Ruby Monoglyph**

 **Level 1/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:800/Effect**

 **When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a 'Monoglyph' monster or a Ritual monster on your side of the field; You can discard this card; negate the activation and destroy it. If this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned in Attack Position: Change it to Defence Position.**

 **Opal Monoglyph**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:900/Effect**

 **(Sorry - I have yet to decide on this one's effects! I'll post it again when it's next used!)**

 **Garnet Monoglyph**

 **Level 6/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:3000/Ritual/Effect**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Ritual of the First Monoglyph'. If you control a 'Monoglyph' monster, switch this card's ATK and DEF. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. When this Ritual Summoned card is destroyed by battle; Draw cards equal to the number of monsters Tributed for this card's Ritual Summon.**

 **Ritual of the First Monoglyph**

 **Ritual Spell Card**

 **This card can be used to Ritual Summon 'Garnet Monoglyph'. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do, target one 'Monoglyph' card in your Graveyard, add it to your hand.**

 **Circle of Monoglyphs**

 **Field Spell Card**

 **All monsters on the field are changed to ATK position, and their battle positions cannot be changed. The ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field are switched, except Ritual Monsters. Once per turn; You can send one 'Monoglyph' monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You cannot send a monster with the same name as a monster that is already in your Graveyard. During your Main Phase 2: You can banish 12 'Monoglyph' monsters with different names from your Graveyard; Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

 **And yes, each of the Monoglyphs is based on a birthstone of a month, and there are twelve in total. So if you've been keeping track, you'll know that the only one that hasn't been revealed, the only one that Yuke didn't manage to send from his Deck to the Grave during his Duel, is Aquamarine Monoglyph. Which will be seem soon enough. XD**

 **So, thanks for the support, Leafeon . . . unless you're just copying and pasting reviews at this point. XD Peace!**


	33. City of Despair! Welcome to Heartland!

Chapter 32: City of Despair! Welcome to Heartland!

Inside the house, everyone had fallen into a sort of stupor. While they were shielded from the worst of the vortex by Flare and Shun's armour, the unstable wormhole had knocked them all unconscious.

X

Edo Phoenix stood on top of a roof, surveying the blackened, charred ruins of Heartland City. "What a pity it is that such destruction is necessary to create a utopia,"

He paused as lightning crackled in the sky and struck - a single point in mid-air. More lightning bolts appeared, merging with the first and growing in intensity, until with a thunderous clap, an oddly shaped portal appeared in midair, floating forty feet off the ground.

"What in the world," Edo raised an incredulous eyebrow, but blinked in shock as what looked disconcertingly like an airborne house shot out of the portal and arced high into the air. He watched as gravity reclaimed its hold on the flying house, it's flight curving downwards, and crashed into the remnants of a suburb, kicking up a massive cloud of dust.

As he looked back at where the portal had been to find no sign it had ever existed, he shook his head. "The stress is getting to me, must be. I'm starting to hallucinate,"

X

All things considered, the house had survived both transit and reentry remarkably well.

Gong, realising that the house had settled, picked himself off the ground and tried to open the front door. After a heave, it gave way, flinging a few pieces of loose debris off.

As the man watched the loose chunks of rock and metal skitter away, he gulped, realising that that was all that remained of the several-ton boulder Flare had welded to the door of the house. "That was a little too close," he gulped, stepping outside.

The metal armour was mostly gone, disintegrated. Several new scorch marks adorned the walls of the house, and, as Gong inspected the rear of the house, the patio that had been outside the back door had been reduced to kindling.

A rut that stretched for at least a kilometre indicated where the house had landed, smashing through several ruined buildings before coming to rest on a small hill that might have once had grass.

He paused, taking in the view.

It really was depressing. An entire metropolis that was easily three times the size of Miami, and likely of comparable scale to the Synchro Dimension's City, of ruins and collapsed buildings. In the distance, he could see a tall, conical tower with what had once been a decorative helix of gold encircling it. The uppermost portion of the tower had been cleaved away, leaving the eviserated golden bands twisted and jagged at random.

It was a similar story all over the city. Faded colours peeped from broken, ruined buildings, skyscrapers shrunken to charred stubs. A tower had collapsed on top of a park, crushing trees, and nearby a lonely 'T' of metal and concrete indicated where there might once have been a monorail. Gong could see the twisted remnants of a Ferris wheel partially submerged in a river, with water stained dirty brown. The sky brooded overhead, awash with stormy grey.

"It's more like heartbroken than Heartland, huh?" Flare mirthlessly laughed as she joined him.

"Obelisk Force did all this?" Gong asked in shock.

Flare glumly nodded. "It used to be so beautiful," she sniffed.

Moans from the house alerted them to the others rising, and they returned to the front door to await them. As expected, Shun was the first to emerge. He paused in the doorway, taking in the view. "So," he emotionlessly commented. "We made it,"

He stepped aside as Sawatari exited. "God bless the man who invented bathrooms!" the blonde declared, grinning wildly as the success of his plan to take refuge in the cramped downstairs toilet for the trip.

The smile slid from his face like melted butter as he took in the view. "Where the hell are we?" he finally got out.

"Shingo Sawatari, welcome to Heartland City," Gongenzaka quietly informed him.

Wordlessly, Sawatari stepped back into the damaged house and closed the door.

It was opened again seconds later by a certain blue-haired boy. "Good to see you're alright, Yuke," Gong nodded. "Yeah," the boy grinned, looking at the three people standing outside.

Slowly, he took in the view of the desolated city. "Katie?" he called.

"Yeah?" his sister responded from within the house. "I'm a little tied up," she admitted.

"There's no rush," Yuke shouted to her. "Just brace yourself when you get out here. It's pretty confronting,"

Yuya appeared in the door behind him, and his counterpart wordlessly moved over as he stepped out of the house. "This is Heartland?" the green-haired boy whispered in horror.

"If we don't stop Academia, this is gonna be everywhere," Flare quietly commented.

Behind them, Katie, having pulled herself free of the blanket, skipped out. The usual jaunty bounce in her step rapidly slowed and died as she saw the greying ruins. "What is this place?" she whispered in horror.

"Welcome to my home, Katie," Flare quietly told her friend.

"It's even worse than I expected," the girl shivered.

"Come on. We can't stay here," Shun assertively took command. "This will have attracted a lot of attention from Obelisk Force. Everyone, gather what you can carry and get moving," he demanded.

"Come on, sis," Yuke gently rubbed his sister's ears. "Let's get our stuff,"

X

A few minutes later, Yuke and Katie had packed the important possessions into their backpacks. Flare had collected her packs full of cards from the Synchro Dimension trash from the TV room, and Shun was helping her carry them.

Gong was carrying Sawatari, who had finally been prised out of the bathroom. "Come on, you big baby," he grunted. "There's no going back now,"

"Where are we going?" Yuya asked Shun.

"The Resistance hideout. They'll recognise me and accept you all," he explained.

"So you don't need me?" Flare asked for confirmation.

Both boys looked at her in surprise. "I left some of my gear stashed on the outskirts of town last time I was here and if we're staying here for a while, I'd like to go get it," the girl explained.

"Fair enough. I'll send you the coordinates once we get there," Shun told her. She nodded.

"Good luck," Yuya offered her with a wan smile.

"You too," Flare winked, before turning and pausing. "Mind keeping an eye on these for me?" she asked him, handing Yuya her bag of cards.

"Sure," he nodded, shouldering the pack and smiling at her.

"Thanks," she grinned, and dashed away.

"Hey, where's she going?" Sawatari demanded, watching her leave.

"Getting some stuff to help. We'll meet her at the Resistance base. Follow me," Shun commanded, turning and striding away.

After a moment's hesitation, the others followed him.

X

"Master, we regret to inform you that, although the backwoods were successfully subjugated, the Lancers escaped," Gloria explained to Leo Akaba via video-uplink.

"Unfortunate," he sighed. "But it doesn't matter either way as it turns out. Selena never went to the Crashlands. She washed up here in Fusion and we picked her up," he informed his subordinate. "Therefore, your mission was a complete success. Return to Academia at once, and bring everything back with you. No point wasting resources in that interdimensional junkyard," he snorted.

"Yes sir," Gloria saluted and hung up. "You heard him, everyone! We're moving out!" she shouted to the troops camping around her.

X

In an impressive feat of parkour, Flare leapt over a crumbling wall and rolled to her feet as she landed. She looked back and breathed. "Really is amazing what a life on the run can do for your reflexes and agility," the redhead muttered to herself.

She clicked open the compartment of her Duel Disk that contained the Cyber Dragon Neon card her father had given her, and his words floated back to her on the breezes of memory. "Keep it safe, and when this all blows over, take it to the basement of our house. You'll know what to do,"

"I don't know what you meant, but I'm gonna figure it out, dad. Our old house isn't far away, and the basement's sure to have survived the attack," she thought to herself. "Oh, I miss my D-Wheel,"

After a few minutes of dashing through grisly parodies of places she knew and loved, she reached the street she had lived in less than four months ago. The redhead swallowed her memories of the past and walked down the street to her house once more, letting herself in through the gate and looking up at her house.

The roof had caved in on the upper level, but the ground floor of the two-storey building seemed mostly intact. Therefore, the basement had to be fine.

Flare produced her keys from her Duel Disk and unlocked the front door. Miraculously, it was fine, and she entered with no problems. Her feet softly fell on the carpet of the hall.

It was surreal, returning here after so long, she reflected, pulling a framed and dusty photograph from the mantelpiece. It showed Flare when she was ten, doing a pose she thought looked cool, and her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon behind her. The dragon almost seemed to be smiling.

She picked up another photograph. Herself when she was twelve, and being presented with an award. Her father was there, and both were smiling as she held up her certificate.

After a second's thought, she stuffed it in her coat pocket and moved on, shutting out the memories and focusing on her objective. She swept through the corridor and opened the door that led to the basement.

This had been her father's 'lab away from lab', as he had jokingly put it. Beyond that, it was where he did the things that pushed the boundaries of what was technically 'legal'. The authorities of Heartland turned a blind eye because his research was so promising and helpful.

She emerged on a steel gantry overlooking a large chamber hewn from the rock. Obviously, Obelisk Force had not discovered it, because it was still in pristine condition.

Much of the chamber was taken up by a glass/plastic containment dome. Chambers to the side acted as Dr. Abakir's laboratories, and there was a viewing chamber mounted near the top.

It was here, in this chamber, that her father had performed his tests and calculations as to the nature of her powers and how better to control them. It was here that she had created and first summoned Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

Flare smiled at the fond memories as she descended the stairs, and let herself into the lab, holding the card between two fingers. "Cyber Dragon Neon," she muttered. "What do I do with you?"

The redhead paused as she heard a beep, and the monitor in the back of the room flickered on, revealing her father's face. It was obviously a recording, and it had been taken in his study at the holiday house.

"Ryuna, my darling," her father told her. "This is a recording, but you being the smart little thing you are you already know that," Flare pulled up a seat and watched intently, shivering a little. It had been months since anyone had called her by her real name.

"I've set this message to be an automatic recording to be played when the security cameras detect your presence. I sincerely hope that I'm there with you, but knowing that something is going on and our home is being invaded, I cannot in good faith assume my survival and must make preparations for my demise," he narrated.

"Typical dad," Ryuna smiled to herself.

"I trust that you are still in possession of the Cyber Dragon Neon I gave you," he continued. "What I felt it would be best not to tell you while we were potentially at war - especially given that, knowing you, you'd insist on being a major player," he smiled ruefully, shaking his head a little. "was that, even though it took me seven years, I managed to replicate the success I had all that time ago,"

The redhead sat bolt upright and stared at the card in her hand. "You're kidding," she breathed. "No way you managed to find another monster capable of Spirit Unison,"

"That's right," Dr. Abakir smiled, as though he could hear her. "I found another monster capable of Spirit Unison. Now, my plan was to use the data from this particular experiment to glean more information about the process and practicalities of Spirit Unison, but," he sighed. "I unfortunately have to assume the worst. There is a machine in the next room," he explained. "All the monitoring equipment has been set up, so that the data can be recorded even if it proves to be useless to you. I managed to charge Cyber Dragon Neon with the Unison Energy just before we escaped Heartland. Just place it in the terminal and, well, you'll see," he smiled.

"You got it, dad," Ryuna nodded, but her father's voice interrupted her. "Ryuna, and I say this as your father, sweetheart, not as a scientist; please don't feel that this experiment is an attempt to replace you or anything of the sort. You're my daughter, and that won't change no matter what. And I've done this all for your sake,"

He paused, staring straight at the camera. "If this is the last you ever see of me, I love you, sweetheart,"

A warm, salty tear trickled down his daughter's cheek. "I love you too, dad," Ryuna whispered as the recording ended.

Swallowing her grief, Flare picked up the card and turned away, walking into the other room. She did her best not to look at all the familiar panels and readouts, and scoured the room for the card scanner she had been told about.

It didn't take long for her to figure out what he had been talking about. A tall, cylindrical device was in the centre of the room, with a control panel in the centre. The control panel had a slot that was the perfect shape for a card.

"No sense in wasting time," Flare told herself, crossing over to the machine and setting the card into its reader. "Do your stuff, dad,"

After a second, the machine lit up. Lights blinked and readouts shook, as Cyber Dragon Neon glowed with silver-green energy, which was slowly sucked away. The redhead honestly had no idea what it all meant, but there was an odd sense of déjà vu plaguing the back of her mind. The process . . whatever it was . . . didn't take long to complete, and Flare blinked in surprise as steam started to be released from the gaps between the machine's parts. "This can't be right," she muttered to herself. "Why is there steam?"

"Why would there not be steam? When water heats beyond 100 degrees Celsius, steam is produced," a voice responded from within the large machine.

Flare blinked. "Okay, why is my dad's machine talking to me, and why is there suddenly water?"

The machine suddenly swung open, revealing a young human boy. He looked as though he were more or less eleven, with hair that was somewhere between onyx and silver, and pale green eyes. He was dressed in a grey shirt, with shorts that were a lighter shade of grey, and barefoot.

After stepping out of what Flare now realised to be a chamber, he immediately reclaimed the Cyber Dragon Neon card. Flare watched as thirty-nine other cards appeared out of thin air around it, creating a Deck. The boy pocketed it and immediately crossed to the computer bank nearby, placing his hand on the terminal. "What's he doing?" Flare suspiciously squinted.

"How odd. It appears that my capabilities have been inhibited somehow," he observed, removing his hand.

"What?" Flare blinked.

"You are Ryuna, correct?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I am Cyril. Your father attempted to initiate my creation in order to discover more data about your previously unique state of being. However, due to the interdimensional war, this effort has been halted," the boy - Cyril explained.

"Wait, so you're, like, my brother?" Flare blinked.

"I do not believe we are related," Cyril shook his head. "However, the DNA of the forms we find ourselves in is likely very similar, so if that could be referred to as being related then I suppose we are,"

"Uh, right," Flare frowned.

"I believe that Dr. Abakir thought that I deserved to be granted life in this form, even though he would not be around to gain any data from my creation," Cyril surmised. "I require a Duel Disk," he declared. "Where can I obtain one?"

"Slight problem with that, resources are low and I doubt we can spare one," Flare replied.

"Then I shall take one from the enemy," And with that, the boy swept out of the room. Flare took a second to process this, before realising his intention and dashing after him. "Hey, wait! You don't mean to take one from Obelisk Force, do you?"

"Of course I do. If our allies cannot spare a Duel Disk, then I am certain that our enemies can. One way or another," Cyril responded, marching up the stairs that led back to the house at a surprising speed.

Ryuna slowed, reluctant to leave the place she thought of as home. She stepped onto the gantry bolted to the ceiling and looked down at the dome of glass and memories. Her feet stopped moving as the door to the house above swung shut behind her . . . brother, she supposed. Kind of.

The place was full of treasured experiences. Duelling her father to test her power. The first time she had summoned Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

As though they had their own volition, her hands pulled out the card for Assault Flare. "Wouldn't you have loved to see this, huh dad?" Ryuna muttered to herself, looking at the card, before returning it to her Extra Deck and turning away from the chamber.

Flare looked back up at the door. "Focus. I've gotta stop that kid, he has no idea what he's doing. Taking on Obelisk Force? No way,"

And with that, she dashed after Cyril, slamming hate door to the basement behind her.

And by sheer force of habit, she locked the front door behind her when she left.

X

Shun confidently breezed through the rubble, his cloak billowing behind him as he purposefully crossed the city. The other three Lancers, accompanied by Yuke and Katie, followed him, less confident. Gong had flatly refused to carry Sawatari once they were far away enough from the house that he was confident Sawatari couldn' find the way back, so the blonde huffily kicked at a small chunk of rock as he walked.

Katie stuck close to Yuke. "This place is freaky," she gulped.

"The other dimensions aren't all like this, right?" Yuya appeared to his counterpart, and Yuya shook his head. "Heartland's the worst right now. Synchro Dimension's not great, but it's better, and back home in Standard," he smiled to himself. "I miss Miami,"

"Me too," Gong agreed.

"Quiet!" Shun tossed the word over his shoulder. "There's an Academia patrol nearby,"

"So?" Sawatari snorted. "It's Obelisk Force. We can take them,"

"The ones in Synchro Dimension were inexperienced and didn't expect our resistance. The Obelisk Force in Heartland is the Obelisk Force that's been in Heartland since the invasion. They're battle-scarred and not to be messed with. Quiet," Shun hissed.

The group crouched as footsteps approached. "What are they doing?" Katie whispered.

"Hunting survivors," Shun responded, quiet as the wind.

But their cover proved effective and they were not discovered. A few minutes later Shun rose and beckoned them on. "Let's get moving. We need to find the a Resistance,"

X

It didn't take long for Flare to find Cyril.

Sadly, it had taken even less time for him to find Obelisk Force.

She watched from the top of a hill as the eleven-year-old faced off with a patrol of red-jacketed Academia soldiers. "You wanna Duel, kid?"

"Correct," Cyril retorted.

"How? You don't even have a Duel Disk," the man snorted.

"I don't need one!" he declared, taking a stance. A blue tattoo appeared on his face as he raised his Deck.

Flare squinted as she rushed towards them. "Is that a D-Tattoo?" she asked in confusion. D-Tattoos were archaic technology from the days a good few years ago when Duels took place using an Augmented Reality system, that was seen using an eyepiece called a Duel Gazer. D-Tattoos were an upgraded version of a Duel Gazer, and involved using cybernetics to implant the technology of one directly into a person's eye. It was an archaic method and hadn't been used in years.

The soldier blinked in surprise as his Duel Disk registered a connection. "Alright then?" he shrugged. "I'll take the first move. I Normal Summon Ancient Gear Contortionist from my hand," he declared, and a spindly stone robot appeared on his field. 1200 ATK. "I activate Contortionist's effect. I can send an Ancient Gear Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and his name becomes that monster's until the End Phase! I send Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" The card went to the Graveyard, and Contortionist changed form and rearranged its parts until it looked exactly like the two -headed Fusion monster

"I now play Polymerization, and fuse the Ancient Gear Hound Dog in my hand with the Contortionist turned Double Bite Hound Dog! Come, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" the soldier declared, and a three-headed stone dog appeared on the field and howled. 1800 ATK. "I Set a card and end my turn!

"Very well," Cyril nodded. "Fusion Summon. A fascinating technique," he observed. "I shall have to learn it," he resolved.

Flare blanched as she reached them. "What? Learn Fusion?"

"It is logical to utilise all possible tools that might be at your disposal," Cyril shrugged. "Now, it is my turn. I draw," he declared, taking a six-card hand from the Deck in his pocket. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand in Attack Position," he declared, throwing a card into the air.

Flare and the soldier watched in surprise as the card transformed into a massive mechanical serpent. "That's new," she observed as the monster was revealed to have 2100 ATK.

The soldier blinked. "That's enough to destroy Triple Bite," he slowly said.

"Correct. Cyber Dragon, attack," Cyril declared, and his dragon obliged. Metal clicked and creaked as it charged, and smashed into the Fusion monster, destroying it in an instant. "I Set one card and end my turn," the boy emotionlessly declared, dropping a card to the ground, where it grew to a full-size Set card.

"Then it's my turn again! And you'll pay for that, Xyz scum!" the soldier snorted, drawing. "I play Call of the Haunted and revive Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog from my Graveyard!" he declared. "And I'll now activate the Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Tank! By equipping this to Triple Bite, I increase his ATK by 600!" he declared, and the monster's ATK became 2400. "Attack! Destroy that Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate my Trap, Attack Reflector Unit! Using this upgrade, it's now time for Cyber Dragon to transform!" Cyril declared as parts emerged from the Trap and installed themselves onto Cyber Dragon. "My monster is now Cyber Barrier Dragon," he smiled as a metal mane appeared on Cyber Dragon's neck, projecting a force field that protected it from the attack. "2800 DEF,"

A replay occurred, and the attack was cancelled. "Turn end," the soldier frowned.

"Then is it my turn," Cyril emotionlessly pulled another card from his pocket. "I activate my Continuous Spell, Cyber Reconstruction Pod!" He threw the card into the air, and it transformed into a large metal chamber. "I activate my Pod's effect! By Tributing Barrier, I can Summon a Cyber monster with a lower Level from my Deck!" The dragon slithered into the pod and emerged lacking its new additions and back to 2100 ATK. The only exception being that it was now painted with lines of glowing green energy running across its body in jagged patterns. "Come, Cyber Dragon Neon," he emotionlessly vocalised.

"That was the card dad gave me," Flare frowned.a

"I now Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Core," Cyril declared, and a black worm glowing with red energy appeared with 400 ATK. "When Core is Normal Summoned, I can add a 'Cyber' Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Cyber Repair Plant," With mechanical precision he pulled a card from his pocket.

"What are you planning?" the Academia soldier frowned.

"I activate Neon's effect. I target Core and change his Level to anything between two and five! Therefore, I change it to five!" he commanded.

Flare frowned. "Two Level 5 monsters? Is he setting up for an Xyz Summon?" She remembered watching him create his Deck, and dismissed the thoughts about where the cards had come from. "He doesn't have an Extra Deck,"

Suddenly, Cyril's green eyes were glowing. "Answer my call, soul of the doomed!" His voice, somehow amplified, echoed to the heavens. "Grant me your power in my hour of need!" The boy very deliberately turned in a seemingly random direction and focused.

As Flare and the soldier watched, a card flew from the sky and arced through the air, before reaching Cyril's hand. "I now Overlay my Level 5 LIGHT-Attribute Cyber Dragons Core and Neon!" he declared, and a brilliant gold Overlay Network appeared.

"Card of the doomed, hear my cry! May your fallen master, Hokuto Shijima, accept me as needing your power!" Cyril invoked. A circle of circuit-like white energy appeared at his feet, and behind him a ghostly white spectre of a sixteen-year-old boy with hair that could just barely be recognised as purple spikes appeared. "I Xyz Summon Constellar Pleiades!"

A tall, yellow-and-golden warrior rose from the Overlay Network as the spectre behind him nodded in approval, before vanishing. "I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect. By using one Overlay Unit, I return a monster on the field to the hand," Cyril intoned, and white light shone from underneath Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, before it was blasted back into a card and returned to the Extra Deck.

"Constellar Pleiades, direct attack," the boy declared, and the monster charged. With a sweep of its sword, the soldier was reduced to 1200 ATK.

Flare was still in shock. "Where did the Xyz Monster come from?" she thought aloud. "That's impossible,"

"Nothing is impossible," Cyril responded. "The owner of this card no longer requires it. It is not being used, and the owner has granted me permission to use it. There is no logical reason for me not to use its strength,"

"But where did you actually get the card from?" Flare spluttered.

"Is that relevant?" he shrugged. "I end my turn,"

The soldier was shivering in shock. "How did you do that?"

"That information is not relevant," Cyril slowly said as though talking to a child.

"O-okay. My turn, draw," the soldier gulped. "I-I Set a monster and end my turn -"

"And during your End Phase, I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect and return your monster to the hand," Cyril sighed, leaving his opponent with an empty field as it became his turn and he drew. "Constellar Pleiades. Attack," The monster obeyed, and reduced the man's LP to zero.

The cards vanished, returning to Cyril's hand, and he calmly walked towards the man. "Stay back. I-I don't know who or what or whatever you are, but don't hurt me! Please!"

He grunted in shock as Cyril pressed the release button for his Duel Disk's straps and pulled the device from his wrist, before turning away. "Thank you," the silver-haired boy nodded, rejoining Flare. "What are we going to do now?" he asked in the same monotonous voice as was evidently normal for him.

Flare gazed at him in confusion. "Kid, you're creeping me out," she admitted. "Did that Pleiades thing belong to a dead person?"

Cyril expertly removed the soldier's Deck from the Duel Disk and replaced it with his own, removing the Fusion monsters in the Extra Deck and pocketing them for future study, and placing Constellar Pleiades in the Extra Deck slot instead. "Its past is irrelevant," he informed her. "Now, it belongs to me,"

"Right," Flare gulped. "We should meet up with the other Lancers," she decided.

"Who are the Lancers?" Cyril asked.

"Friends of mine. And I can't imagine they'll be too happy to have picked up another stray," Flare shook her head.

"I was not aware that I am being referred to as a homeless dog," Cyril frowned, cocking his head thoughtfully. "I cannot say that I approve,"

"Jeez, are you related to an Astral being or something?" Flare snorted, recalling a bedtime story she had heard about non-corporeal beings from a place called Astral World. Supposedly, they talked exactly like Cyril was.

She started as a ping echoed from her Duel Disk. "That's the noise for when I get a text. Shun must have found the base," she surmised, opening the message.

"What?" she gasped in shock.

Cyril leant over and saw the sender ID. "That person is not named Shun," he observed.

X

Asuka smiled at Yuzu as they snuck into a well-hidden cave in the side of a mountain. "What is this place?" Yuzu asked in wonder. It had taken them most of the day since escaping Kisara to reach this location, whatever it was.

"This is You Show Duel School," the brunette smiled as they descended the stairs.

"You Show?" Yuzu blinked in shock at the familiar name.

Asuka showed her into a passage and led her down the subterranean corridor. Yuzu paused in surprise as they passed a large glass window looking into a Duelling gym of some kind, where several students were honing their skills. "This is a place where lots of people who escaped Academia can stay in safety. Just like you," she explained.

"Yeah?" Yuzu asked, a little overwhelmed.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the headmaster," Asuka took her hand and led her into a side passage. "Headmaster?"

The pink-haired girl was shown into a spacious office at the end of the corridor.

Seeing who was reclining in a chair at the office's desk, she froze.

With a knowing smile, Yusho Sakaki looked up, launching into an obviously-pre-prepared speech as he did. "Hello. I'm sure you're very confused right -" He froze mid-sentence, recognising the face in front of him. "Yuzu? Yuzu Hiragi?"

"Mr. Sakaki," she whispered in response.

"Do you two know each other?" Yuzu frowned.

X

"Stay here," Shun commanded the others as they cautiously crouched behind a wall. A building that Shun had identified as the entrance to the underground complex inhabited by the Resistance. "I'm gonna look around inside and see who's there,"

"Okay," Yuya nodded. "Hear that, everyone?" he called down the line. A chorus of positive responses was his answer, and Shun took off.

Minutes passed in silence. "I'm bored," Sawatari huffed, taking out his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing?" Gong frowned.

"Playing Angry Birds," he shrugged.

"Well for the love of god mute it!" the samurai trainee fumed.

A few moments later, Shun returned. His face looked a lot less happy than they had hoped. "What is it, man?" Yuke frowned, sensing bad news.

"They're gone. There wasn't a single person there," Shun slowly said in shock, still coming to terms with the fact.

"What?" the others gasped in horror.

"Oh, so I can't have background music but let's all yell out, huh?" Sawatari snorted.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **New chapter! Woot! Also new Heartland summary! I'm gonna change the summary with every new arc.**

 **New cards for Cyril;**

 **Cyber Dragon Neon**

 **Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:1600/DEF:2100/Effect**

 **You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, this card cannot declare an attack during the turn it was Normal Summoned this way. Once per turn, you can target one 'Cyber Dragon' monster you control and declare a Level from 3 to 5; it becomes that level. These changes last until the end of the turn. This card's name becomes Cyber Dragon while it is in your hand, on the field or in the Graveyard.**

 **Cyber Reconstruction Pod**

 **Continuous Spell Card**

 **Once per turn; You can Tribute one Machine-Type monster; Special Summon one 'Cyber' monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the Tributed monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard; You can target one LIGHT Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

 **Also;**

 **Ancient Gear Contortionist**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Machine/ATK:1200/DEF:400/Effect**

 **Once per turn; You can send one 'Ancient Gear' Fusion monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; this card's name becomes the sent monster's name until the End Phase.**

 **So, thanks for the support, Leafeon, no other reviews for the third time running.**

 **And we finally find out Flare's real name. Ryuna Abakir. :)**

 **Peace!**


	34. Resistance Divided! Legacy of the Hunter

Chapter 33: Resistance Divided! Legacy of the Hunter!

Flare looked at Cyril, who was rapidly tapping at the Duel Disk. "This is a fascinating device. So much data, so much information," he quietly breathed.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Fusion Summon; A method of Special Summon from the Extra Deck that involves activating an appropriate Spell Card and sending Fusion Materials from the hand or field to the Graveyard and then Special Summoning the appropriate monster from the Extra Deck, unless extenuating circumstances apply, in which case Fusion Materials are usually, but not always, banished. Incredible," Cyril breathed in amazement.

"You really don't have to be so 'in awe' or whatever," Flare sighed in exasperation.

"But there's more data than just that. Xyz Summon; the method in which two monsters of the same level are overlaid together and then an Xyz monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck," Cyril nodded, enthralled. "While the level of a monster is the primary requirement, there can also be restrictions based on Type, Attribute, or even membership of an archetype. How amazing,"

"I could have told you that," Flare huffed. She opened the slot on her Duel Disk that contained the duplicates of the cards in her Deck, and pulled out one of her spare copies of Queen Dragon Djinn. She threw it to him, and he deftly plucked it out of the air. "Thank you. This is incredible,"

"All yours. Doubt you have any use for it, but all yours," Flare shrugged.

She blinked, barely seeing a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. "Once again, my thanks," Cyril nodded.

They walked in silence as Cyril explored the Obelisk Force Duel Disk's files.

"So, you have yet to inform me of the contents of your mysterious message," the silver-haired boy pointed out.

"It's from a friend," the redhead said, her voice breaking. "Someone I thought was long dead," Ryuna stuttered, struggling to maintain her composure. "We're meeting him at the new Resistance base, just outside Heartland,"

"Did you not mention that you had colleagues who were also searching for the Resistance?" Cyril frowned.

"Yeah?"

"And are they also aware of this new location the Resistsnce is situated at?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"I . don't . . think so," Flare slowly admitted with a frown.

"Then would it not be prudent to inform them at once so that you can all meet at the new location?" Cyril suggested.

The girl blinked, before groaning. "Crap," she sighed, activating her Duel Disk and composing a message.

X

"I," For the first time that any of them could remember in the short time they had known him, Shun was at a loss for words. "I don't understand. It can't be that there's no one left at all," he stuttered.

"There isn't!" a voice barked from above them, and as one the six looked up in shock. Shun's eyes widened. "You!"

"Yes!" Kite Tenjo barked, glaring down at them. "Shun Kurosaki. I suppose this is the help you went to get?"

Shun opened his mouth to respond, but paused. Strong Duelists though they were, in terms of interdimensional relief, the Lancers were a little disappointing. And even though Yuke had a little experience against Academia, Katie had never fought a day in her life. He could understand why Kite was disappointed.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't defend his new allies. "These are my comrades. I have fought alongside them and would trust them with my life!" Shun barked at his old friend.

"Relying on others is a weakness," Kite snorted.

"No it isn't!" Yuke shouted. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow at the Ritual Duelist. "Look, I don't know who you are, but where I'm from, everyone depends on each other! Everyone works together and everyone gets everythingA they need because that's the way to make everyone happy!" he declared.

"I don't know where you've been, but this is Heartland! Happiness doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that's important is survival, and you can't rely on anyone but yourself for that!" Kite commanded.

"No! My brother's right!" Katie shouted. "This is a bleak place, and times might be bad, but that kind of attitude and this world is gonna wither and die!"

"You think so?" the blonde snapped. He leapt down and landed in front of them, glaring intensely at the two Ritual Duelists as he armed his Duel Disk. "I'll show you two why you don't rely on anyone but yourself," Kite declared.

Katie's ears twitched in irritation, and the Xyzian paused, seeing this. For a second, an eyebrow twitched, but he shook his head, dismissing it as irrelevant. "You're taking us both on?" Yuke raised an eyebrow.

"You all claim to be more powerful because you work together," Kite snorted. "And you two are siblings, so your bond is - unbreakable!" His voice caught on the last word. "I should know," he hissed, clenching his fists.

"That's hard to argue with," Katie nodded.

"You've . . lost a sibling in this war, haven't you?" Gong realised, hearing the way his voice caught on the topic of siblings. Shun nodded to the larger man. "Kite does have a -"

" _Had_!" Kite interrupted his former friend.

Yuke raised a surprised eyebrow. "You have a sister?"

"None of your business!" he barked. "Duel!"

The siblings nodded. "I don't think we can get through to him with words," Katie gulped.

"Then our cards will talk for us," Yuke agreed. "I'll take the first move,"

"By all means," Kite snorted.

"Me, then you, then Katie," Yuke decided. "Normal Battle Royal rules. We all draw and no one can attack on their f

irst turn,"

"Agreed," Kite nodded.

"Good. My turn! Draw! I Normal Summon Emerald Monoglyph from my hand!" he declared. A tall, teardrop-shaped gemstone appeared on the field. 0 ATK. "When a Moniglyph is Summoned, it is changed to Defence Position!" 2100 DEF. "And now, when Emerald is Normal Summoned, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand!" he snorted.

"Are you getting your ace?" Katie asked in excitement.

But Yuke shook his head. "As much as I love my dragon, I need options," he decided. "I add Primal Cry!" he declared, pulling a Ritual Spell from his Deck.

The fox girl's eyes widened. "That's . . ."

"I'm gonna prove to you right now, with these cards, that my strength is that of my family!" Yuke shouted. "I play my Ritual Spell, Primal Cry!" he declared, sliding a card into his Duel Disk. A tall, imposing rock wall appeared behind him, with a cave set into it. "By Tributing my Level 4 Sapphire Monoglyph on my field, and my Level 4 Topaz Monoglyph in my hand, I Ritual Summon!" he declared.

Kite cocked a brow in interest.

"Divine golden bird, whose cry echoes through time!" Yuke shouted. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he repeated the words his mother had taught him so long ago. "Arise from your roost, as -" His chanting was cut off by a grief-choked sob. The original words to his chant were forgotten as new words came to him, seemingly from the voice of his own monster as a shrill, avian shriek echoed through the skies above. "As all I have left of - of what I loved most!" the boy sobbed, clenching his fists in pent-up anguish. "Ritual Summon! Level 8! Rise, Radiant Divine Bird Vene!"

A huge golden bird appeared from the cave and shrieked majestically with 2800 ATK, spreading its wings and gazing at the otherwise empty field.

Yuke breathed in deep, trying to maintain his composure.

"This is pathetic," Kite snorted. "You honestly expect me to believe you have any strength at all when you break into tears just by summoning a monster?"

"Don't listen to him, big brother," Katie rushed over and comforted him. "I miss them too, but now isn't the time,"

"Okay," Yuke nodded. "I end my turn,"

"About time," Kite snorted. "My turn! Draw!" he declared.

"Well?" Katie growled, baring her pointed teeth.

"I Normal Summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand," Kite declared, and a black-and-gold wyvern appeared, pulsing with blue energy and with 1600 ATK. "Now, while I control a Cipher monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" he declared, and a green gem with large, butterfly-like wings appeared. 1400 ATK. "I activate Twin Raptor's effect! By discarding a card, I can Special Summon a Cipher from my Deck!" he continued. "I Summon another Cipher Wing!" he commanded, bringing a second butterfly-like monster to the field. "Now I activate one of my Wings ' effect! By Tributing it, I increase the Levels of all my monsters by four!" he declared, and the Wing broke apart, the gemstone vanishing and both wings turning into energy, which swarmed into the two monsters.

"Two Level 8 monsters!" Sawatari gasped.

Katie remembered her Duel with Flare, only a few hours ago. "Feels like longer," she muttered to herself, understanding the significance of the combination. "The higher the Levels, the higher the Rank of the summoned Xyz monster. The higher the Rank, the more powerful the monster," she realised.

"I now Overlay my two Level 8 monsters!" Kite declared, and the two monsters were sucked into an Overlay Network coloured rich black. "Mighty warrior, emerge from the depths of space! Xyz Summon, Rank 8! Rise, Cipher Black Warlord!"

A tall, obsidian-clad knight appeared and brandished its longsword, a black cape with star-like sparkles dangling from its shoulders. 2600 ATK. "I Set one card and end my turn!" the man snorted.

"Good!" Katie grinned, flicking her tail. "My turn! Draw!"

"Good luck, sis," Yuke smiled, and she nodded with a grin. "Easy! I Normal Summon Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten from my hand!" she declared, and a tall sorcerer armed with a carved staff and 1400 ATK appeared. "Now, I play Ritual of Volpyne Possession!" she declared, and a spell appeared, transforming into a massive circle of runes. "I Tribute my Level 4 Kirsten and the Level 2 Volpyne Heretic - Daniel in my hand to Ritual Summon! Come, spirit of Volpyne fire! Ritual Summon, Level 6! Inhabit the rock and bring new power from beyond! Appear, Megavolpyne Golem - Sentinel!"

A large stone statue of a fox with rubies for eyes appeared, completely inanimate.

Until it began to move, leaping down from the dais and growling, baring its stone teeth. 2000 ATK.

"Now, Kirsten's effect! When he's Tributed, I can make a monster I control gain 300 ATK! I, of course, pick Sentinel!" The statue roared, its ATK becoming 2300.

"And now it's time to activate Vene's effect! If another monster we control is Tributed, I can target a monster in the Grave and add it to my hand! I return Emerald Monoglyph!" Yuke declared. Energy belonging to Kirsten was pulled from the Grave and used to return the teardrop-shaped crystal to Yuke's hand.

"I'll now activate Sentinel's effect!" Katie grinned. "Once per turn, I can make him gain ATK equal to his current DEF! 500!" she commanded, and her monster's ATK become a total of 2800. "Finally, I Set a card and end my turn!" she declared, the possessed statue in front of her sitting on its haunches, flicking its tail and waiting irritably.

"Then it's now my turn once more! Draw!" Yuke smirked. "He has a monster with less ATK than me and Katie's monsters, but doesn't seem at all worried," the Ritual Duelist raised a curious eyebrow at Kite, before shrugging. "Eh. We won't find anything out sitting around, will we, Vene?" he grinned at his monster, who inclined her head gracefully and nodded.

"He's got his confidence back," Yuya realised and smiled at his counterpart. "Go, Yuke!"

"Okay!" he shouted, clenching his fists. "Go, my Radiant Divine Bird! Attack that thing! Piercing Light Skydrill!" His monster shrieked and charged, beating her wings in fury.

"I activate the effect of Black Warlord. If he is attacked while he has Overlay Units, he gains ATK equal to that of the attacking monster," Kite snorted, and the monster's ATK rose by 2800 in a flash, as the bird's image was reflected in the knight's blade. "Fifty-four hundred ATK?" Yuke spluttered as his monster was smashed into polygons, the energy rippling back at him and cutting more than half of his LP away. "I have yet to see anything that even remotely resembles strength," Kite snorted.

"I'll show you," Yuke fumed. "I Normal Summon Emerald Monoglyph from my hand again!" he declared, re-summoning the rune-covered teardrop gemstone. "Now, the effect of Emerald activates, letting me add Seismic Energy from my Deck to my hand!" he declared, pulling a card from his Deck.

"You're bringing out your ace?" Katie asked in excitement.

"Not quite! I now activate the effect of Primal Cry in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I revive Vene from the Grave!" The cliff face that had lingered behind him since the first Ritual Summon shattered and vanished, and Vene reappeared with a triumphant cry and 2800 ATK. "Now I activate Vene's effect! By revealing a monster in my hand, I can change the level of a monster I control to that of the revealed monster! I reveal the Level 7 Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" he declared with a grin. "So Emerald becomes Level 7!"

The golden energy of the bird washed over the stone and Vene smiled kindly at the Rock-type, who seemed to shiver in pleasure. "Now, I'll finish this off by playing my Ritual Spell, Seismic Energy!"

A fissure appeared in the ground, glowing with blue light. "Take all that you want and give nothing back! Get ready, my monster, to launch your attack!" The Monoglyph was lifted into the air by a current of wind, before shattering into fragments which were sucked into the crack. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Tectonic dragon that swallows all in its quakes! Arise, Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!"

Yuke's ace monster shot from the ground like a serpentine bullet, shining blue and silver. 2500 ATK.

"Brilliant! Two Ritual monsters!" Katie cheered. "Go, Yuke!"

Yuke tapped at his Duel Disk, checking something, before nodding. "Turn end,"

"Good! Because that has gone on long enough!" Kite snorted. "My turn! Draw!" he shouted, pulling a card from his Deck. "I activate my Set Card, Cipher Chain! he declared. His Trap flipped open and purple chains shot forth, binding every monster on the field together. "Now, all monsters on the field gain a Cipher Counter. Monsters with a Cipher Counter cannot attack, and if any of the monsters with a Cipher Counter are destroyed, they are all destroyed and the controllers of the destroyed monsters take 500 damage for each monster destroyed,"

"Hammer Tail! Vene!" Yuke gasped as his monsters struggled with the chain.

"Sentinel!" the fox girl gulped, her possessed statue growling in fury. She shivered, clutching at her chest. "Katie?" her brother gasped, dashing over to her. "What is it?"

"It's that chain . ." she wheezed. "Its energy is so spiteful and horrible,"

"What's going on?" Yuya gasped, the four Lancers rushing to their comrades.

"It's her mutations. She has a close connection to her monsters. Whatever that chain is doing to her Sentinel," Yuke trailed off.

"You ooze weakness," Kite's voice cut through their conversation like a switchblade. Yuke turned and glared at him. "Get rid of that card. Now," he spat.

"If you insist," Kite nodded. "I Normal Summon Cipher Wizard from my hand," A tall navy blue wizard with a golden staff and 1700 ATK appeared. "I activate Wizard's effect. I can target one 'Cipher' Xyz monster I control and destroy it, then Special Summon another 'Cipher' Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with the same Rank but a different name, and attach Wizard to it as an Overlay Unit," he declared. The wizard slammed his staff into Cipher Black Warlord and the monster vanished, its Overlay Units going down into the Graveyard.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness!" Kite commanded as the wizard expended its life force to create a massive portal. "Embody the demon of revenge as my servant! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Come, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A massive blue-and-gold dragon appeared with a triumphant roar, Cipher Wizard transforming into a glowing white Overlay Unit and joining the majestic, furious dragon.

"Now, the effect of Cipher Chain! When a monster with a Cipher Counter is destroyed, they are all destroyed and you both take 500 damage for each! That's 1500!" Kite barked.

Yuke took no notice, comforting his sister as she took a deep, shuddering breath.

Purple energy shot down the chains and blasted the other three monsters. "Yuke. That means you lose," Katie whispered.

"Then I lose. Just kick this guy's ass for me, okay?" Yuke grinned, and his sister reciprocated.

Purple energy blasted him away and reduced his LP to zero. Katie stared in horror as her brother fell to the ground.

"This is weakness!" the blonde spat. "You honestly expect to survive! much less defeat me, when you rush to each other's side every five minutes? Pathetic!"

"Shut up!" Katie barked. Her tail bristled as she stood up straight and clenched her fists, before pressing a button on her Duel Disk, even when her LP was cut to 2500 by the effect damage. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Volpyne Flash! While I have no Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can target up to two cards on the field and return them to the hand! Say goodbye to that dragon, bastard!"

Flaming red energy burst from her Spell and swirled around the dragon, lifting it into the air before sealing it back into its card as it returned to the Extra Deck.

"I Set one card and end my turn," Kite frowned, and the turn order passed to Katie.

"Good!" she barked, drawing her card. "I -" She paused, seeing the cards in her hand. "I activate the effect of Volpyne Heretic - Daniel in my Grave! By shuffling him into the Deck, I reveal Megavolpyne Demon - Tsuki in my hand, and Special Summon it to the field, but it is destroyed during the End Phase!" The girl slapped a card into the Duel Disk, and her silver bracelet glowed blue with energy.

"That bracelet?" Yuya frowned, he didn't remember seeing her with it before.

"It's her lucky bracelet. She usually leaves it in the house because she's worried it will get damaged, but she took it with her when she left," Yuke explained, slowly sitting up.

"It looks just like Yuzu's," Yuya frowned. "and Selena had a similar one too," he recalled.

Volpyne Heretic - Daniel appeared, standing in the centre of a black circle of runes. He lifted his arms up to the sky and cackled madly as Katie chanted. "Monstrous black fox, arise from the pit! Consume all you wish with your infinite hunger, and wreak havoc on the mortals that dare to oppose you!" she shrieked, her purple eyes flickering with energy. Black energy coursed from the runes and into Eric, who screamed in pain. "Ritual Summon! Level 9! Rise, Megavolpyne Demon - Tsuki!"

The monster in front of her yelled in agony as he transformed. His muscles rippled and bulged, and black fur coated the exposed skin. Nine long, teardrop-shaped black fox tails burst from the small of his back, tipped with silver and razor-sharp as long claws emerged in place of his hands and feet. The monstrous, nine-tailed black fox roared in fury, glowing yellow eyes glaring down at Kite. 3000 ATK.

"That's her ultimate monster," Yuke shivered.

"Sure looks like it," Gong agreed.

"Now, Tsuki! Attack directly!" Katie commanded, and her monstrous vulpine charged.

"I activate the Cipher Battle Block in my Graveyard that I discarded for Cipher Twin Raptor," Kite snorted. A tall wall of grey-black stone appeared and blocked the monster's attack with 1500 DEF. "When a direct attack is declared, I can Summon this card from the Grave and negate the attack," he explained, and lines of code blocked the great monster.

"I Set a card and end my turn," Katie hissed. "Normally, Daniel's effect would cause Tsuki to be destroyed now, but Tsuki cannot be destroyed by card effects," she smirked, baring her canine teeth in a feral grin.

"Careful, everyone. Katie goes a little berserk when she has this monster out," Yuke warned the Lancers.

"A shame," Kite shrugged. "I Draw," he declared, making his hand size three cards. The turn order passed back to him now that Yuke had been defeated. "I Normal Summon Cipher Portal from my hand," he snorted and a stone circle appeared. 0 ATK. "When Portal is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Cipher monster from my Graveyard, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material," he declared. "I revive Cipher Wing," he declared, and the butterfly-like monster reappeared. "Once again! I Tribute my Cipher Wing to increase the Levels of all my Ciphers by four!" Portal and Battle Block's Levels both became 8.

"I now Overlay my Level 8 Cipher Battle Block and my Level 8 Cipher Portal!" Kite declared, and the two monsters were sucked into a golden-blue Overlay Network. "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge as my servant! Xyz Summon, Rank 8! Come, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" he commanded, bringing forth his dragon once again.

Katie was resolute as the two monsters with 3000 ATK faced off. Tsuki growled, and Galaxy-Eyes roared in response.

"Are you ready to repent?" Kite demanded.

"Make me!" the fox girl retorted, flicking her tail in anger.

"I shall!" the blonde declared. "I activate my Galaxy-Eyes' effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I take control of your monster! Its name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and its ATK becomes 3000!" he declared, and the dragon roared at the demonic fox - who barked with equal ferocity, energy arcing from its tails and protecting itself from the effect.

"Tsuki can't be targeted by card effects either!" Katie barked.

"Fine! I Set one card and end my turn!" Kite snorted.

"Good! My turn, draw!" Katie declared in a frenzy of anger. She looked at the two cards in her hand. "I activate my Field Spell, Volpyne Shrine!" she declared. The burnt grey concrete beneath her feet transformed into a marble floor, as verdant greenery appeared at the edges and in the cracks, and an egg-shaped building of marble appeared behind her, flanked with palm trees. A small lagoon appeared to her right - exactly where Sawatari was standing. "Wha - hey!" he protested, dashing onto solid ground and glaring at his sodden shoes.

"As long as Volpyne Shrine is face-up on the field, neither player can shuffle cards into the Deck!" Katie declared. "Now I activate the effect of Volpyne Acolyte - Kirsten in my Grave! By banishing Megavolpyne Golem - Sentinel from my Graveyard, I destroy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and then shuffle Kirsten into the Deck!" she added, and the teenaged spellcaster rose from the Grave to cast a bolt of energy. As it did, energy swept it back into Katie's Deck - until stronger energy from the Shrine forced it to return to the Grave.

Kite clenched his fists and glared in response. "I activate my Trap, Cipher Spectrum. By detaching all the Overlay Units from Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, its destruction is negated and I can Summon a monster from my Extra Deck with the same name. Come, another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" he declared, and the only Overlay Unit Galaxy-Eyes had spun away and exerted its its energy deflecting the effect. Seconds later, a rainbow-coloured spectrum brought a copy of the dragon into existence. His opponent cursed under her breath.

"They both have no Overlay Units. They can't use their effects," Shun raised an eyebrow. "Katie! This is your best opportunity to launch an assault, before he finds a way to give his dragons more Overlay Units!" he continued.

"Got it!" The fox girl tossed the affirmation over her shoulder and flicked her tail. "Battle Phase! Tsuki, attack one of those dragons!" The black kitsune charged towards the newly Summoned Cipher Dragon.

"They have equal ATK," Sawatari frowned, but Shun confidently shook his head with a small smile that almost looked proud. "She's found her strength now. She wouldn't do something like this without a plan,"

"None of you know Demon - Tsuki's effect, huh?" Yuke grinned.

"You're right," Yuya nodded. "She hasn't used its effect yet,"

"Megavolpyne Demon - Tsuki has an effect, and it's a whopper! He can't be destroyed by battle, and if he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, his magic lets me take control of it!" Katie gleefully declared. Tsuki engaged in a fierce battle with the Galaxy-Eyes monster, but even though they were equals physically, as they brawled yellow energy seeped from the Volpyne's body and slowly infected the dragon. Eventually they stopped fighting, the galaxies in Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's eyes replaced by pure yellow, and the two monsters returned to Katie's field as black energy stripped Kite's Duel Disk of the card and transferred it to his opponent. "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Attack - well, yourself!" Katie commanded, and the possessed dragon charged itself, both being destroyed. Even though Kite had taken no battle damage, his defences had been systematically and effectively destroyed. "I end my turn!" Katie cheered.

"Very well!" Kite spat, drawing his card. "I Set one card and end my turn!"

"Aww, that's boring," Katie sighed, taking her turn. "Really not much I can do . . . oh well. Tsuki! Direct attack!"

Kite took the assault unflinching as in a single slash, his LP were cut to 1000. "Yeah! Take that!" she first-pumped, grinning wildly.

"My turn, draw. Enjoy your victory while it lasts," her opponent snorted. "I Normal Summon another Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand," he declared, another dragon-like beast appearing and roaring. "I activate its effect. By discarding one card, I Special Summon a Cipher from my Deck. Come, Cipher Mirror Knight," A 0-DEF knight appeared, doing its best to look threatening (and failing). "I Overlay my Level 4 Twin Raptor with my Level 4 Mirror Knight. Rise, shining warrior, paladin of the stars! Xyz Summon. Rank 4. Descend, Starliege Paladynano!" Kite commanded. The newest Xyz Monster, the one that Kite had used almost all his remaining cards to Summon, was a tall knight in heavy white armour with a crystalline sword and 2000 ATK.

"I end my turn," the man declared.

Katie frowned cutely. 'He has no Set cards left, nothing in his hand and only a monster with an ATK deficit that's exactly equal to his LP,' she muttered to herself. 'And he does seem a bit worried, but that could be a bluff,'

She recalled the lack of success her brother had had attacking one of Kite's Xyzes before. "My turn. Draw," she muttered, looking at her hand size, which now numbered two.

And an absolutely insane idea struck her. "I play my Spell, Ritual of Volpyne Possession, and Tribute Tsuki for a Ritual Summon!"

Every single mouth on the field fell open. Even Kite was surprised. "She has something more powerful than that Tsuki?" Gong blinked.

"No, she doesn't. Tsuki's her strongest," Yuke blinked.

"Come forth from the breach, spirit of the pyre! Take form through my ritual as the great fox of fire!" Katie chanted. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 8! Wandering spirit that lives through flame! Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune!"

The monstrous black fox vanished, and was replaced by a phantasmal, five-tailed anthropomorphic fox. Kitsune pirouetted, swishing her tails and baring 1500 ATK.

"But Kitsune's weaker than Tsuki," Yuke blinked.

"But it's her effect that I need right now!" Katie declared with a smile. "When Kitsune is Special Summoned, I can target a monster on the field and equip it to her, and she gains ATK equal to the equipped monster's! I equip Paladynamo!"

Kite's eyes widened as the ghostly fox possessed his monster, adding its ATK to her own, making 3500, as the Overlay Units went to the Graveyard and the Xyz monster's card was swept to Katie's field again. "Kitsune! Attack!" The suddenly vulpine knight, its white sword crackling with red energy, charged at its owner. In a fell swoop, Kite's LP was reduced to zero.

"You defeated your own point," the blonde observed.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, her monster vanishing.

"You attempted to prove that you are stronger when you stand with your comrades, but you were not. You only became strong when you fought on your own," Kite explained in irritation. "I don't have the time to waste with this. Be glad I let your brother live. Goodbye," Kite pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and a flash of multicoloured light temporarily blinded everyone present. By the time their sight restored itself, Kite had vanished.

"Wait!" Katie blinked, pulling something from her Duel Disk and running towards the place he had been standing. "You forgot your . . ." she trailed off, holding out Starliege Paladynamo and realising he was gone. "Card,"

"Kite always was stubborn," Shun shook his head.

"Still, that was great! You might be a better Duelist than me!" Yuke grinned, rushing forwards and scratching her ears. Katie shivered and grinned. "Naah, no way,"

"As good as this is, it doesn't solve the problem of the fact that we're alone," Gong rumbled.

"Actually, no we aren't," Yuya offered. "I got a message from Flare while you were Duelling. She wants us to meet just outside Heartland in a place called the Duel Sanctuary, and that Shun knows the way,"

"The Duel Sanctuary?" Shun looked up in surprise, before nodding. "It makes sense. Sheltered location, higher ground advantage, and outside the city boundaries. Obelisk Force might not even know it exists. It's a bit of a walk, though," he muttered.

"I'm sick of walking. We've been doing that all day. Can't we hotwire a car or something?" Sawatari complained.

"Suck it up," Gong snorted.

"Yeah. No way a car would get through all this debris. Walking would actually be faster," Yuke agreed.

"We aren't getting anywhere standing around and chatting. Come on," Shun commanded, picking a direction and walking in it.

Even as he complied, Sawatari had to make one last complaint. "Who put him in charge anyway?"

X

High above them, a man watched in interest. He wore a large cloak that hid his body.

"Yuya Sakaki," he muttered to himself. "I can smell the energy, the power you wield,"

His gaze drifted to Sawatari, and he suddenly recoiled, wrinkling his nose. "That is _not_ a pleasant smell," he spluttered.

But as his gaze returned to Yuya, he nodded. "You've clearly had a long day. I'll give you the night to recover, and deal with you in the morning," Kaze nodded to himself. "So be ready, Yuya Sakaki. Be ready indeed,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **New chapter! Woo-hoo!**

 **Now then, new original cards (I am so glad Kite has a couple more Ciphers revealed between now and Chapter 4, but still not enough);**

 **Cipher Black Warlord**

 **Rank 8/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK:2600/DEF:2300/Xyz/Effect**

 **2 Level 8 monsters**

 **If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster while it has Xyz Material; This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling, until the end of the turn. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this card; You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, negate that activation.**

 **Cipher Portal**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/ATK:0/DEF:1200/Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned; You can target one Level 4 'Cipher' monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. It cannot be used as Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon during this turn.**

 **Cipher Battle Block**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Rock/ATK:500/DEF:1500/Effect**

 **When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your hand or Graveyard; You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, negate the attack, also banish this card when it leaves the field.**

 **And new Volpynes!;**

 **Volpyne Heretic - Daniel**

 **Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/ATK:800/DEF:1000/Efect**

 **If this card is in your Graveyard, and you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard; You can reveal one 'Megavolpyne' Ritual Monster in your hand, Special Summon it, and if you do, shuffle this card into the Deck. You can only use this effect of 'Volpyne Heretic - Daniel' once per turn. The monster Summoned by this effect is destroyed during your End Phase.**

 **Megavolpyne Golem - Sentinel**

 **Level 6/FIRE/Rock/ATK:2000/DEF:500/Ritual/Effect**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Ritual of Volpyne Possession'. Once per turn; You can make this card gain ATK equal to its DEF. Monsters you control with less ATK than this card cannot attack.**

 **Megavolpyne Demon - Tsuki**

 **Level 10/FIRE/Fiend/ATK:3000/DEF:3000/Ritual/Effect**

 **Must first be Ritual Summoned with either 'Ritual of Volpyne Possession' or 'Volpyne Hunger'. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, when this Ritual Summoned card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; You can Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field in ATK mode. It cannot be Tributed.**

 **Volpyne Shrine**

 **Field Spell Card**

 **As long as you control a 'Volpyne' monster; Neither player can shuffle cards into, or return cards to, the Deck. If you do not control a 'Volpyne' monster: Banish this card.**

 **Volpyne Flash**

 **Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **This card cannot be activated unless it has been Set on the field first for at least one End Phase and you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard. Target up to two cards your opponent controls; return them to the hand.**

 **And there. :) Now, let's see, reviews . . . nevermind. Well, peace!**


	35. The Final Refuge! Duel Sanctuary!

Chapter 34: The Final Refuge! Duel Sanctuary!

"I hate stairs," Sawatari complained.

"I'm really getting sick of your complaining," Gong retorted.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Shun told them.

The three, along with Yuya, Yuke and Katie, were trekking up a seemingly endless set of stairs.

"What is this place?" Yuya asked Shun, looking over his shoulder. The entire city of Heartland was spread out beneath them, like a massive map of greyed-out ruins, from their vantage point halfway up one of the huge hills that surrounded the city.

"It's the Duel Sanctuary. An ancient shrine that's been here for as long as anyone can remember, and predates all other human settlement here. Legend says that the monks that once lived here used to worship Duel Spirits," Shun explained, gazing upwards. Following his gaze, Yuya could barely see the top of an old-fashioned roof up above them. He nodded. "Impressive,"

"Come on, you lot. It's not far now," Shun admonished the four behind him and Yuya, and they hastily attempted to catch up.

X

"You call that not far? That was at least four storeys' worth of stairs!" Sawatari protested as they finally staggered to the top.

"What took you all so long?" a familiar voice greeted them.

"Flare!" Katie grinned, relieved to see her friend again. The redhead waved, casually leaning against a tree. "Been waiting for you lot," She focused her gaze on Shun. "Brings back memories, huh?" she nodded, gesturing at the tall building.

"It was a better time," Shun nodded, a faraway look entering his eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Sawatari frowned, squinting at the two Xyzians.

"It was a sort of ritual for any aspiring Duelist in Heartland. Spend a weekend learning and training under Master Roku, the monk who used to live here," Flare explained with a sigh at the thought of the old man. "That was actually the first time I met Shun," she remembered.

"Used to?" Yuke frowned. Flare cast him a look, cocking her head and half-lidding her eyes. "Oh. Right," the boy nodded, awkwardly looking away.

 _X_

 _The young girl was eleven now, and in light of the events that had resulted in the creation of Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Ryuna's father had decided it was time for her to make a trip to the Duel Sanctuary. Ryuna breathed heavily as she reached the top. "Couldn't you have put the temple on the ground?" she rhetorically questioned._

 _"Quit complaining," a voice retorted. The redhead looked up to see a slightly taller boy with navy-blue hair looking down at her with arms folded. "We're here to be taught, not to whine about stairs,"_

 _Ryuna leapt up, the dragon in her chest growling. "I'll show you who's a whiner!" she barked, raising her Duel Disk. "I'm Ryuna Abakir and I'm not gonna win!" She paused, realising what she just said as the boy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I mean lose! I'm not gonna lose!"_

 _"I won't either. So we might have a problem," he responded._

 _"Now, now, children," a voice interrupted them. "There's more to Duelling than just winning and losing, you know?" An elderly, stooped and short man appeared between them. The boy bowed. "Yes, master Roku,"_

 _"Good, good, Shun. And you?" The comment was directed at Ryuna, whose temper flared. "I'm Ryuna. And I'm here to Duel,"_

 _"Maybe later. For now, I have a more appropriate task in mind for you," the sensei suggested._

 _"Yeah?" the eleven-year-old asked in excitement. What could possibly be more fun than Duelling in this place?_

 _X_

 _"Lousy old man," the girl huffed as she scraped a bristling broom across the wooden floor of the shrine._

 _X_

The redhead's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, that reminds me," She pulled a small pile of cards from her pocket. "Here, you'll need this," she told Yuya, handing him one of them. He squinted at it. "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer?" he read, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It's a Rank 4 Xyz monster. As much as I appreciate it, Flare, what is this for?"

"Gong, Sawatari. Can your Decks field a Rank 4 Xyz Summon?" the redhead asked.

"That needs you to have two Level 4 monsters on the field, right?" Sawatari asked for confirmation, and Flare nodded. "Easy," the blonde smirked, and Gong rumbled in agreement. "Good," Flare nodded, handing each of them a copy of Castel as well.

"This is Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer," Flare explained, handing two more copies of the monster to Yuke and Katie. "See, Ancient Gear Chaos Giants are unaffected by Spells and Traps, and negate the effects of monsters they battle. They are also easy to revive from the Graveyard should they be destroyed. Therefore, the only surefire way to combat them is to either banish them or return them to the Extra Deck. Castel is an Xyz monster that is easy for most people to use and has the ability to place monsters on top of the Deck by using both of its Overlay Units. He was created shortly after the invasion for the rebellion, designed to be able to rid of a Chaos Giant. If you ever find yourself facing off with one of them, this guy is your best bet," she told the other five.

"Good to know," Yuya nodded.

Flare paused. "Then again, you have a Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, that could destroy a Giant too," she thought, recalling the time Yuya had used the card against her.

"Regardless, I need it!" Sawatari ranted.

"Fair enough," Flare nodded. "Keep it anyway," she told Yuya. "Castel's, like, the mascot of the Resistance," The entertainer nodded, slipping the Xyz monster into his Extra Deck.

"Shall we go inside?" Shun suggested, interrupting the conversation.

"I second that. I'm hungry," Yuke agreed.

With that, Shun led the Lancers through a large set of doors and into the Sanctuary.

The seven were taken aback by the contents of the room. Shun and Flare recalled wide, open rooms, places to conduct practice Duels adorned with carved wood statues lit by candlelight.

Instead, counters, electric lights and massive rows of tables and chairs had been patchily installed, and dozens of people were sitting at the tables, eating some sort of stew.

Flare stopped in a heartbeat. She opened her mouth to say something, but they had already been seen. "Hey, Flare! I see your friends showed up! Come on over!"

The redhead sighed and lead the others between the tables. Katie shivered and clung close to Yuke, flattening her ears and curling her tail around her leg. They were attracting enough attention as being strangers as it was, and her abnormalities were definitely the group's most noticeable feature. The vast majority of the people in the room - easily at least forty crammed into the small space - were staring directly at her.

The fox girl breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the throng and reached a private table that was separated by a rice paper wall. "Shun! You're alright!" an unfamiliar voice cheered.

Shun cringed, his eyes shooting open as a short boy with orange hair streaked with gold dashed up and hugged him. "And you brought comrades! This is brilliant!"

"There's only five," another voice interrupted him. The boy turned and admonished his companion. "Hey, Sayaka! In times like this, we need all the help we can get,"

"It's nice to see you too, Allen," Shun responded, looking down at the short boy.

"Come on, everyone! Take a seat!" Allen declared, gesturing at the mostly empty table as he looked over the five unfamiliar people. His gaze paused on Katie as he spotted the furry orange tail wrapped around her left leg, but he shrugged it off as he saw her shiver at the attention. Yuke gently patted her head and guided her to the seat on the end of the table. Shun sat next to him, and Flare took the last seat in the row. Yuya, Gong and Sawatari took seats on the other side, next to a mousy girl wearing glasses, who Allen had identified as Sayaka. Allen reclaimed his place at the head of the table. "I'm so glad you're both okay," he grinned at his two old friends.

Sawatari stared at Allen, squinting and frowning. "You look familiar. Have we met?" he asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "No?" Allen blinked.

"You both look alike, like me and Yuya," Yuke pointed out. Allen nodded, realising he was right, but Sawatari shook his head. "I'm not seeing it,"

"So, you know him?" Yuya frowned, looking at Flare for answers. While he had known Shun for longer, the energetic dragon-like girl was a lot more friendly towards him than Shun had ever really been.

"Didn't you ever tell them about me?" Allen blinked in surprise.

"I've only known them for about a week," she protested in response. "And I thought you were dead,"

"I thought so too!" Allen burst out in excitement. "I was so shocked to see your Duel Disk's ID in Heartland,"

"Nothing to how I felt to see you send me a message," Flare grinned in response. "I thought I was hallucinating!"

"You haven't answered the question," Shun sighed.

"Oh, right!" Flare nodded. "Remember I told you my dad was a scientist?" she looked at Yuya, who nodded. "Allen was his lab assistant. I've known him since I was eight,"

"Ah," Yuya nodded, and the other two agreed. "It makes sense," Katie nodded, remembering the story Flare had told her about her abilities yesterday. She had mentioned Allen then, and that he was one of the only people who knew the truth about her.

"And this is Sayaka. She was a classmate of me and Ryuna's," Allen continued, gesturing to his other friend.

"Who's Ryuna?" Sawatari blinked.

Allen stared in surprise.

"Me. I'm Ryuna," the redhead snorted, gazing at the boy with half-lidded eyes.

"But your name's Flare," the blonde blinked.

Everyone was staring at Sawatari in disbelief at this point. "Did you honestly think my real name was Flare?" she demanded. "What kind of parent would go, 'Hmm, Alice? No. Eliza? No. How about Flare?',"

"I dunno, maybe they have weird names in Xyz Dimension?" Sawatari defended himself. "I didn't judge,"

Gong groaned to himself. "Even I knew that Flare was just a nickname,"

"Technically, it's an alias," Sayaka quietly pointed out.

"Anyway!" Allen broke up the argument. "Who are you lot?" he questioned the five newcomers,"We're the Lancers," Yuya explained. "See, there are four different dimensions. Fusion and Xyz, which you already know, then there's Synchro Dimension, and Standard Dimension. We're from Standard," he explained.

"We, along with the rest of the Lancers, found out about what happened here in Xyz and tried to go to Synchro Dimension to get them to ally with us," Gong continued. "The plan was for Synchro and Standard to join forces against the threat of Fusion,"

"Did something go wrong?" Allen frowned.

"You could say that," Sawatari shrugged.

"There was this guy in Synchro called Jean-Michael Roger who tried to take over - long story short, we got sucked through a portal by accident and after meeting those two in a place called the Crashlands we ended up here," Yuya finished.

"How did you meet Shun and Flare?"

"I went to Standard to get help," Shun reminded him. "I ended up making a deal, I'd join the Lancers if Standard did everything it could to help Heartland after the war,"

"I had a similar plan, but I ended up in Synchro instead by accident," Flare confessed. "That was when I met Yuya and Gong, and joined up with them,"

"Makes sense," Allen nodded, before remembering something. "Uh, Ryuna, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" he asked, standing up.

The redhead knew exactly what it was about. "Sure," she agreed, carefully stepping out of the bench. She spotted Yuya's concerned look, and nodded to him. "Relax. Allen's my oldest friend. I trust him,"

"Aww, thanks," the short boy chuckled. "Come on!" he added, pulling Ryuna out of the room.

With their energetic host gone, the six Lancers' attention fell on the only other person in the room - Sayaka. The mousy girl very deliberately failed to meet any of their eyes and ate rapidly, giving herself an excuse not to talk.

"I'm glad he didn't say anything," Katie smiled, sniffing at the food in front of her.

"I think he might not have even noticed," Yuke chuckled, swallowing a mouthful of minced chicken.

"He probably thought they were fake," Yuya conversationally offered.

The purple-eyed girl paused, cocking her head, and her ears twitched. "Yeah, that's probably it," she agreed, flicking her tail amicably and continuing to eat.

Across the table from her, Sayaka almost choked on a piece of broccoli.

X

"I still can't believe you're alright," Allen grinned. They were in one of the back rooms of the Sanctuary, and night had completely fallen, so the room was rather dark. "Mind lighting up?" he asked, rummaging around in a bench until his groping hand found a candle, and holding it out to Flare.

She obligingly clicked her finger, and a tiny streak of fire shot from her palm and ignited the candle. "It feels so weird to use my powers casually after so long," she off-handedly commented.

Allen looked up at her in surprise. "So long? Have you been repressing them again?" he demanded. "You know that's not healthy for you,"

"I know, I know," Flare sighed. "But what am I supposed to do? I've got them buying a story I made up about it being some kind of Solid Vision app on my Duel Disk or something, but that only goes so far," she sighed, looking at her feet.

Her friend's eyes widened in fear. "How long has it been since you took your true form?" he demanded.

"A little over a month," she confessed.

It was at this that Allen really went pale. "You're supposed to transform at least once a week!" he burst out. Snatching her hand, he set the candle down on the dresser and pulled her towards the back door. "Come on. We are going outside, we are finding a clearing in the forest or something and you are spending the night in your true form. I'll tell your friends you needed some time to yourself and come and get you in the morning," he demanded, pulling his friend after him.

Ryuna wanted to protest, but she knew he was right. Ever since the invasion, she'd been repressing her powers, only using them when absolutely necessary. Like that moment when she tried to stop Yuya from being sucked into the wormhole yesterday. That had been the first time she'd really used her powers in a month. She hated to admit it, but Allen was right. She needed this.

"Do any of them know?" he suddenly asked, a few feet into the forest.

"Katie does. The rest think my pyrokinesis is Solid Vision," Ryuna explained - then suddenly realised something. "Allen, there's something you need to know,"

"Uh-huh?"

"There's someone else like me, a girl called Kisara," Ryuna burst out, rushing to catch up with her friend as he ploughed through the undergrowth.

Allen stopped in shock. "What? Where is she?"

"With Academia," Flare fumed. "She's more powerful than me, too. Almost killed me,"

"That's a problem we can deal with tomorrow," the orange-haired boy asserted. "It's a shame she won't fight with us, but we can worry about this Kisara person another time,"

The two emerged into a rocky clearing, with trees on three sides and a rocky wall in a slight overhang. "Here," Allen declared, pulling her forwards. "Transform. Now," he commanded.

Ryuna took a deep breath and stepped into the centre of the clearing. "Okay," she breathed, taking her Duel Disk off and setting it down on the floor. A circle of red energy appeared as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Fire erupted in her palms, rapidly covering the girl's entire body. The magical energy lifted her into the air as the fire grew, sucking oxygen from the sky. Her form grew, reshaping and elongating. As her fiery neck extended, massive wings emerged from her back. Allen watched in awe as her form crashed to the ground, a ten-foot, slim tail of fire appearing behind her as arms and legs grew and reformed.

Finally, black scales covered her, from her chest, and obscured the fire within, covering her body in a matter of seconds. Her skull grew elongated and triangular, as four short horns and sharp teeth rose from her head.

Ryuna roared, the newly formed black dragon flexing her wings and tail. "Oh, you're right! That feels so much better," Fire played between her teeth as she spoke.

"I never get sick of seeing that," Allen admitted, grinning madly.

The dragoness spread her wings wide, bright red eyes fixed on the sky above. "I want to fly," she moaned, flexing her tail.

"Ryuna. Don't let the dragon overwhelm you," Allen told her, reaching up in a futile attempt to touch her head, several metres above him. She crouched on her forelegs and lowered her head, and he gently stroked the softer scales on her cheek. "You'll be okay, right?" he asked, worried for his friend.

She flicked her tail around and waggled the tip at him. "Who's gonna mess with a freakin' dragon?" the girl grinned. "I'll be fine,"

'Euphoria,' Allen recalled, remembering something her father had explained to him the first time the boy had witnessed his mentor's daughter transforming. _"Her brain releases endorphins when she transforms to block out the pain of her entire body transforming, and the longer she goes between changes, the more endorphins have built up and released,"_ he muttered the words to himself.

An orange light above him broke the boy from his reminiscing and he looked up to see Flare releasing a jet of bright fire into the sky. "Oh, that is beautiful!" she crowed.

"I'll, ah, leave you to it," Allen decided, carefully backing away. "Bye!"

X

As soon as Allen rejoined the Lancers, Shun suspiciously stared at him. "Where's Flare?"

"She had something to take care of. She'll be back in the morning," Allen shrugged.

Yuya, Sawatari, Yuke and Katie seemed to accept this, but Gong and Shun still seemed suspicious. "Hey, if I'd done something to her, then she won't be back in the morning. If she isn't, you can threaten me or something then," the boy shrugged.

"Fair enough," Gong nodded, satisfied.

X

Later that night, Yuya lay on the sleeping mat that had been provided for him. Sawatari snoozed on the mat next to him. "Kiss me, Selena my darling," he muttered in his sleep. On the other side of the entertainer, Shun slept in complete silence. Behind him, Gong's snores shook the rice wall he lay against. Yuya could faintly see one of Yuke's spikes of hair behind Sawatari, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew that Katie was behind him. Normally girls would sleep separate from boys, but she had been uncomfortable in a room full of strangers and persuaded Allen to let her stay with her brother.

Yuya was the only one left awake - wait, no. For all he knew Flare was still up, whatever she was doing - no. Flare wasn't her real name, was it? It was Ryuna. Ryuna Abakir, he recalled. It suited her.

He slid open the compartment for his Extra Deck, inspecting it and how it had grown. Allen had told him that he was responsible for Ryuna giving everyone copies of Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer, and the bird-like warrior Xyz was the first card he pulled out. It was rapidly followed by his other Xyz monsters; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Yuya pulled the Fusion and Synchro monsters out as well, counting Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes, then procuring Odd-Eyes Meteorburst, Enlightenment Paladin and Nirvana High Paladin. His Extra Deck now numbered ten cards. Who'd have thought?

After a moment's thought, seeing all the evolutions of his ace laid out before him, he searched through his Main Deck and produced Odd-Eyes Gravity, Junior's card and his ace, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Instantly, Junior emerged from the card and nuzzled his cheek in affection, crooning softly. Yuya absent-mindedly stroked the little dragon, recalling how he had created Absolute and Meteorburst, and suspected that the baby had somehow had something to do with his unexpected discovery of Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon in Yuke's attic. "So, Junior. You got any more surprises for me?" he quietly asked the dragon, who cocked his head and looked up at him quizzically. Yuya chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Plot twist! If anyone saw this aspect of Flare's powers coming, give yourself a cookie. You've earned it. :) Thanks for following and favouriting, kyaima. Nice username, too. :)**

 **And thanks for the continued support, Leafeon.**

 **So, no new cards, and, well, yeah. Peace!**


	36. Power of Xyz! Come, Number 39: Utopia!

Chapter 35: Power of Xyz! Come, Number 39: Utopia!

Ryuna yawned, her massive, toothy maw opening wide. She opened her red eyes and squinted, happy that she had trained herself to wake up fast. "Almost sunrise," the dragoness muttered to herself, fire washing around her teeth as she spoke. "I should return to the others,"

Flame engulfed her body, and she shrunk, feeling her wings and tail vanish. As she returned to human form, she involuntarily shivered. "Eurgh, hate that constricted feeling," she muttered, picking up her Duel Disk and strapping it back on. "Better head back to the Sanctuary," Flare decided, walking back into the forest.

 _X_

 _"Why have you not used the power you have accepted, Shun?" Daitokuji was back in his dream._

 _"Not this again," the black Duelist fumed, looking around. Maybe, if he was lucky, he might find some kind of 'Emergency Dream Shutdown' or something. No dice._

 _"I understand that you have not had much of an opportunity, but do you really want to enter into combat with an untested weapon at your disposal?" the professor asked._

 _"Oh, shut up," Shun fumed._

 _"You really should try them out," Daitokiji persisted._

 _"Fine, fine. Now let me sleep," he demanded._

 _"Alright,"_

 _X_

Shun started as he woke. Behind him, Gong's baritone snores, and the fast the orange light was peeping in through the window, told him that it was still the early morning. "Magical bastard," he fumed, thinking of the spiritual professor.

He froze, feeling a warm presence against his knee. The man sat up in shock and glared at the spot, where a familiar-looking striped orange cat had appeared. "What the hell?" he quietly demanded, picking up Pharaoh and standing up. He quickly pulled on his coat and Duel Disk, and carefully stepped over his slumbering teammates to leave the room.

In the other room, where most of the refugees from Heartland were sleeping, he paused. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he frowned at the silver-haired boy who was sitting on a chair, very much awake.

"No. I require very little sleep," Cyril responded. "Hello, Shun Kurosaki,"

Shun started. "How do you know my name?"

"This fascinating device has a file completely dedicated to you. You are listed as a known enemy of Academia," Cyril explained, holding up the Academia Duel Disk.

"Did you steal that?" Shun blinked in slight admiration.

"No. I took it from a member of Obelisk Force after defeating him. According to Ryuna, the Resistance currently lacks an extraneous Duel Disk for me to utilise, therefore the logical course of action is to acquire one from our enemies. Ergo, I did so," the eleven-year-old nonchalantly explained.

"Right," Shun slowly commented, unnerved by this child who spoke so . . . maturely and apparently defeated a member of Obelisk Force like it was nothing. "Wait, you know Ryuna?"

"She retrieved me from the ruins and brought me here," Cyril added, before pausing thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I have yet to experiment with this device and ensure that it is correctly functioning. Do you possess the necessary time to engage in a practice Duel in order to test my new powers?" he politely asked.

Shun blinked. He needed a chance to test the power Daitokuji had awarded him on behalf of the 'god of Xyz Dimension' or whatever. And now this boy was challenging him, out of the blue? It seemed a little too convenient. But he didn't plan to pass it up. "I don't see why not. Does outside work for you?" he suggested.

"I shall collect my possessions and meet you there shortly. Be prepared," Cyril nodded, turning his back to the Duelist.

Shun nodded, carefully stepping over former inhabitants of Heartland to exit the building.

Upon reaching the plateau outside the building, Shun paused and opened his Extra Deck. "I'm ready," he quietly told himself, looking at the contents.

The impossibly large pile of black cards shuffled themselves and rearranged, ejecting a single card. Driven by some unseen force, the man pulled out the selected card - and froze as a rush of sensations coursed through him, accompanied by images, thoughts, feelings. Relentless energy coursed through his being, and he pulled the card from the pile, holding it up in wonder. Far away, the sun slowly rose, and with it, the card glowed brilliant gold, before resolving into a shape Shun recognised with ease. Everyone had heard of the legend that accompanied the infamous Duel King, Yuma Tsukumo, but he had never thought it to be true.

As the card shone in the sunlight, Shun's eyes glistened with tears as he felt something he hadn't dared to even think of in a long time.

Hope.

X

The black Duelist stood ready, waiting for his opponent to arrive. Cyril didn't disappoint, leaving the Sanctuary and taking a position directly opposite him. "Are you ready?" the boy questioned.

"I am," Shun nodded, raising his Duel Disk.

"Good," Cyril nodded, arming his own. For a second the familiar sword shape used by Obelisk Force on the blades of their Disks appeared, but it rapidly reformed itself into a thick, curving 'C'. "You may take the first move," he offered.

"Thank you," Shun nodded, drawing his hand as his opponent did the same. Slowly, a smile played across his lips. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand," he decided, and his favourite Main Deck Raidraptor appeared, screeching as it entered the field. "When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand. Come, Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius!" he declared, and the rainbow-coloured bird rose to join its comrade. "When Mimicry Lanius is Summoned, I can increase the levels of all Raidraptors I control by one. So both of my monsters are now Level 5," he explained.

"Well done," Cyril nodded.

"Now, I will overlay my Level 5 Vanishing Lanius with my Level 5 Mimicry Lanius!" Shun declared, feeling power surge through him as he reached into his Extra Deck, and the two monsters were sucked into a red and yellow Overlay Network. "Three-headed monster, given form through chaos and sin, rise and be reborn as the fourteenth hope!" A bright yellow stylisation of the number '14' appeared, glowing in the morning sunlight, above the Overlay Network, before vanishing. "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Rise, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!" he commanded. A tall, three-headed lion appeared and roared in unison with itself, a stylised 14 appearing on its flank. 2500 ATK.

Behind them, the doors slid open as a couple of sleepy townsfolk emerged, hearing Shun's summon chant.

"What is a Number monster?" Cyril frowned.

"Numbers are memories. Memories of better times, of peace, happiness, and hope," Shun declared. "And I will use the Numbers to restore life to our city!" he continued.

"Fascinating," his opponent nodded.

"I end my turn," Shun decided.

"Very well. My turn. Draw," Cyril decided. "I use the effect of Cyber Dragon to special Summon him to the field while I control no monsters," he declared. A sleek, writhing metal serpent appeared. 2100 ATK. "Now, I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Drei," he continued, and a similar monster appeared, but with neon yellow protrusions and 1800 ATK. "Cyber Dragon Drei's effect allows me to change the Levels of all my Cyber Dragons to 5 until the end of the turn. Also, his name is treated as Cyber Dragon on the field or in the Graveyard, so his Level is changed from four to five," he explained.

"Two Level five monsters," Shun frowned. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a slow trickle of people joining the spectators.

"I now Overlay my two Level 5 Cyber Dragons," Cyril declared, pulling the two monsters into a chrome silver Overlay Network. Shun raised an eye at this. That was an unusual colour for an Overlay Network to be, he thought. "Engage auxiliary systems!" the boy suddenly commanded. "Initiate Xyz core coupling! Rank 5 power levels! Prepare for deployment!" he continued.

"What is this kid playing at?" Shun muttered in confusion.

"Cyber Dragon Nova! Power on!" Cyril commanded, and a monster emerged which looked like a Frankenstinian mismatch of the parts of dozens of machines, with a spiked core from which two arms and a pair of large wings protruded - except the arms were behind the wings. A long, segmented tail served as the entire lower body, with mixed panels of black and silver joined by red power conduits. The mechanical dragon roared in fury. 2100 ATK.

"I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, I can Soecial Summon a Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard," the boy declared, his voice immediately returning to his previous tonelessness as the Cyber Dragon that had just been used as an Overlay Unit returned. "Now, Nova's second effect. By banishing a Cyber Dragon I control, his ATK is doubled until the end phase," Cyril continued, and Nova ripped its comrade apart, grafting its components onto itself. The Xyz monster's ATK suddenly became 4200, which caused impressed murmurings in the crowd.

"Cyber Dragon Nova, attack and destroy your foe," Cyril declared, and his monster roared and obeyed. "Evolution Breakaway Burst,"

As the dragon roared, throwing itself into the air and launching a barrage of lasers that enveloped his monster in fire and smoke, Shun's eyes widened. Crap.

But he was shocked to see his Xyz monster standing there, unharmed, as the dust cleared. The 1700 battle damage registered, but his monster had somehow survived.

"What?" "Why isn't it destroyed?" the spectators asked in confusion. "How odd," Cyril frowned. "You did not activate an effect, correct?"

Shun rapidly checked his Duel Disk, and when he realised what had happened, his eyes widened in shock and excitement. "Greedy Sarameya is a Number!" he declared. "And Numbers can only be destroyed in battle with another Number!"

"That is . . ." Cyril blinked in shock. "Absurd," He shook his head and composed himself. "I Set one card and end my turn,"

"My move," Shun smiled as he drew his card. Cyril didn't have a Number. His monster was indestructible! "Battle Phase! I attack with Greedy Sarameya!"

"I activate my Trap, Mirror Force. Your monster is immediately destroyed," his opponent snorted.

Shun froze as the wave of energy obliterated his monster. "That's what I get for being cocky," he moaned to himself, checking back over his hand. "So Numbers aren't immine to being destroyed by card effects. Good to know," he noted. "I Set a monster and end my turn,"

"Very well," Cyril nodded. "Draw. Cyber Dragon Nova, destroy his face-down," the amalgamation charged and obliterated the card, which momentarily revealed a bird with a long, writhing tail. "When Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my Deck with his effects negated! Come, Raidraptor - Wild Vulture!" Parts broke off the destroyed monster as it vanished, and created a portal, from which Wild Vulture appeared with a screech, the parts grafting onto it and negating its effects. 1600 ATK.

"I end my turn," the boy snorted.

"Good!" Shun grinned. "My turn! Draw!" he declared. "I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Pain Lanius in my hand! I take damage equal to Wild Vulture's ATK and Summon him to the field, and make his Level equal to Wild Vulture!" he declared. The man winced as another 1600 LP were subtracted from his total, leaving him with merely 700, but grinned as a second Level 6 monster appeared. Pain Lanius screeched.

"Why did he let himself take the damage?" one of the spectators questioned.

"Because that's what I'll sacrifice to restore this city," Shun said, his voice steady and even. "I Overlay my Level 6 Pain Lanius with my Level 6 Wild Vulture!" Words came to him, and he knew which monster his Extra Deck had chosen for him as the two monsters were sucked into a bright orange Overlay Network. "I will show you the new power I will use to restore this world! Xyz Summon!" A massive volcano emerged from the portal, with a band of stone at the base. The stone came apart into two segments, and rocky flesh grew from it. "Rank 6! I call you now!" Shun commanded, and a massive humanoid figure, almost as large as an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant, took form from the volcano, which ended up being mounted on the monster's right shoulder. A stylised '06' appeared in neon purple on the stone band of the monster's chest. "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!"

The giant monster roared. "When Atlandis is Xyz Summoned, I can equip a Number to it from my Grave, and Atlandis gains ATK equal to half of the equipped monster's! I equip Greedy Sarameya!" The giant plunged its hand into the Graveyard and pulled its comrade out. Sarameya shrunk into a tiny statue as Atlandis placed it into a cavity in its chest, and its ATK grew from 2600 to 3850. "Now, Atlandis! Attack that Cyber Dragon!" Shun commanded, and the monster raised its fist, which rocketed towards Cyber Dragon Nova. "Divine Punishment!"

Cyril balled his fists and adjusted his stance, bracing for the impact as he glared up at the monster with eyes set into a firm frown. His Xyz monster was destroyed in an instant, cutting his LP to 2250. "My research into the Fusion-based strategies of Obelisk Force paid off," he commented, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "Because Cyber Dragon Nova has an effect too. When he is destroyed, I can Summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" Suddenly, just like when he summoned Nova, Cyril's cool, emotionless eyes suddenly blazed with passion and energy.

Everyone froze, the exact same thing running through their minds at once; 'Fusion?!'

"Initiate three-way coupling! Fusion network, initiate! Set power level to 12! Cyber End Dragon, fire when ready!" the boy declared, and a massive robotic serpent, coloured chrome silver all over, with three heads and massive wings that were similar to its predecessor's, appeared with a mighty roar. Shun gasped. 4000 ATK.

A smile crossed Cyril's lips, before his moment of passion ended and he returned to his customary emotionless state.

Shun looked over his hand. He didn't have anything that could take that down - unless . . . He looked at his Extra Deck. God knew what other Number cards hid in there, and surely one of them held the answer to defeating this monstrosity. But first he needed another Xyz Summon. "While I control an Xyz monster, I can Special Summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius from my hand," he declared, and a small metal bird appeared. 100 DEF. "I Set one card and end my turn,"

"My turn. I draw," Cyril intoned, taking a card from his Deck. "I play Super Rush Headlong. By targeting my Cyber End Dragon, and declaring the LIGHT Attribute, if he battles a LIGHT-Attribute monster this turn that monster is immediately destroyed,"

Shun blinked, and cursed.

"Damage calculation will be skipped, but that is an acceptable loss," Cyril shrugged.

The Duelist blinked. He wouldn't take any battle damage from Atlandis' destruction? A smile played across his lips. "I activate Atlandis' effect! By using one Overlay Unit and sending the equipped monster to the Grave, I immediately halve your LP!" he declared. The statuette of Sarameya was crushed, and the energy released by this pulsed into Cyril, cutting his LP to 1125. Atlandis' ATK fell back to 2600. The opponent shrugged it off and continued. "Cyber End Dragon, attack. Eternal Evolution Burst,"

The great machine charged the larger monster and tore it apart, steel jaws shredding the metal and stone. Shun winced, watching his monster get destroyed. "I Set one card and end my turn," the boy commented.

"How do I do this?" the man frowned, looking at his hand. Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius, Raidraptor - Twin Lanius, and Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force. "Raid Force. If I Summon Force Strix and then Rank-Up into Blaze Falcon, I could win this - but I can't do that," Shun shook his head, casting a sidelong glance at the gathering crowd. "I need to use the Numbers,"

A memory came to him, of less than an hour ago, and his Extra Deck pulsed. Shun saw it, that one card that had given him hope. "You. Could you win this for me?" he frowned, thinking. "My turn. I draw," he declared, pulling a green Spell from his Deck - and freezing. That wasn't one of his cards. Why would he even have a card like - oh. A smile played across Shun's lips. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius from my hand!" he declared, his 1700-ATK maroon bird appearing on the field. "And while I control a Level 4 Raidraptor, I can Summon Raidraptor - Twin Lanius from my hand!" he continued. A two-headed metal avian with gold rims over stained-black chrome appeared and screeched. "When Twin Lanius is Summoned, I can target one Raidraptor I control and his ATK becomes that monster's!" Shun smiled. "I select Sharp Lanius!"

Cyril raised an eyebrow as Shun's monster's ATK also became 1700.

"Now, I Overlay my Level 4 Raidraptor - Twin Lanius with my Level 4 Singing Lanius!" the man declared as a brilliant gold Overlay Network appeared. "Come, shining paladin, embodiment of hope! Xyz Summon, Rank 4!" A closed white cylinder of metallic segments appeared, with holes in the top and bottom from which small parts of the monster protruded. "Take your sword and cut through all that stands in your way on the path to freedom!" The cylinder unfolded, revealing the outer shell to be mechanical wings, as the monster within drew its sword and extended its limbs. As the spectators watched, they were amazed. It couldn't be . . . "Rise!" Shun commanded. "Number 39: Utopia!"

The Rank 4 of legend shouted a wordless cry as it appeared on the field, wielding its sword. 2500 ATK.

Shun smiled. This was his new monster. He could feel it. This was the monster that would bring hope back to Heartland.

"Utopia! Attack Cyber End Dragon!" he commanded, and the monster charged. "What?" "Huh?" the cries rang out in confusion. Utopia had 1500 less ATK. It was insane. "I activate Utopia's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, the attack is negated!" Shun declared. Utopia shot a wing out and blocked itself, its own sword clanging against its metal limb. The crowd was thoroughly confused now.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Double or Nothing!" Shun declared, sliding the card into his Duel Disk. "When an attack is negated, the negated monster can attack again and his ATK is doubled!" he shouted. Utopia glowed with golden energy and he charged, his ATK becoming 5000. "Now, Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!" Shun commanded, the knight leaping into the air and bringing the great sword down in a brilliant arc, cleaving Cyber End Dragon in two and inflicting 1000 damage to Cyril.

"125 of my Life Points remain, I am not defeated yet," Cyril declared, picking himself up - and spotting Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius ready and waiting to deal the final blow. "Nevermind," his shoulders slumped as the bird charged, reducing him to zero.

The crowd of refugees that had grown as the Duel progressed cheered wildly for the victor. "That was incredible!" someone shouted.

As he collected his cards, Shun looked at the people cheering for him, and smiled. More than half of the inhabitants of the Sanctuary had gathered to watch, and he couldn't see a single one who wasn't smiling.

Hope had returned to Heartland City.

X

Cyril watched as the crowd surged back into the building, carefully observing. "Humans are strange creatures," he decided. "But not in a bad way,"

He moved to re-enter the building - and immediately bumped into a thick, muscular arm. A tall, burly man glared down at him. "And what the hell do you want, Fusion scum?" he demanded, bending over and glaring at the boy.

He blinked in confusion. "To what do you refer?"

The man snorted. "No true Xyzian would use that despicable Fusion Summon,"

Suddenly, Cyril understood. When he had experimented with using a Fusion monster in his Duel, it had caused people to reach the assumption that he was some sort of Fusion spy. Including the man who now blocked his way. "Please, sir, you must understand that I performed a Fusion Summon as an experiment to find out if the utilisation could bene-"

"Save it, Fusion punk!" the man spat. "Now, you can walk away or leave the hard way," he glared.

Cyril stared at him. for a few seconds in disbelief, before his eyes hardened. "Very well," he cordially responded, turning and walking away. "It appears that I was mistaken," he muttered to himself, eyes slitted in anger and disappointment. "Humans are strange in a bad way,"

X

Yuya slowly stirred as he woke, hearing someone faintly call his name. "Yuya . . . . can you hear me?"

"Uh . . . who is that?" he asked in confusion.

Beneath him, Junior squirmed out of his arms. The boy blearily watched his little dragon as it opened his Duel Disk's Extra Deck and, with surprising dexterity for his stubby little claws, pulled the card of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from it. "Dark Rebellion?" Yuya recognised the card.

"Yuya. What is this feeling?" the voice was back. The boy blinked in surprise. "Junior? Is that you?" he quietly asked the little dragon, who squawked in confusion, not understanding the question.

Suddenly the card glowed, energy surging from it. Yuya's eyes widened, recognising the effect as a tiny body took form. Junior let out a two-note squeal that was pitched suspiciously like "Ta-Da!" as a second little dragon took form. This one had stumpy little wings, and was pitch black with silver highlighting that perfectly matched Dark Rebellion.

Yuya's jaw dropped. "Dark Rebellion . . . Junior?" he questioned in confusion.

Suddenly, the tiny dragon spoke, and in a voice he recognised. "Yuya. Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yuto?" Yuya gasped.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **This was fun to write. I've been looking forward to Shun making his debut as the new holder of the Numbers for a while, just like how Crow now has Signer powers. :) Hey, that gives me an idea . . . hmm.**

 **So, thanks for the support, Leafeon, and one new card;**

 **Raidraptor - Twin Lanius**

 **Level 4/DARK/Winged Beast/ATK:?/DEF:0/Effect**

 **If your control a Level 4 'Raidraptor' monster; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Summoned; Target one 'Raidraptor' monster you control; this card's original ATK becomes that monster's ATK. If this card is detached from an Xyz monster to activate its effect; You can target one 'Rank-Up-Magic' Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

 **Peace!**


	37. Strength of Bonds! Friends and Family!

Chapter 36: The Strength of Bonds! Friend and Family!

"Yuto? You're a dragon now?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"No," The little black dragon shook his head. Junior curiously poked at his fellow, and Yuto shied away. "Stop that!" he whined.

Yuya protectively placed a hand over his dragon. "I can sense that my spirit still resides in your body," Yuto explained. "But it also appears that I can take control of this," the small dragon waved his claws in confusion. "Whatever this is,"

"Yuya?" A familiar baritone voice interrupted the conversation. "Why are you talking to a tiny dragon?"

He turned in surprise to see Gong peering at the two little dragons over his shoulder. "I thought you only had one of those," he commented.

"You are . . . Gongenzaka, right?" Yuto asked. He had vague recollections of seeing him before, but had never met in person.

The martial artist blanched. "Why is a dragon talking to me?"

The door swung open and all three looked as Flare entered the room. Having overheard the man's last question, she couldn't help a small smile cross her face at the irony of the statement, before realising exactly what had been said.

"Ryuna?" Yuto asked in surprise, recognising her as a friend of Ruri.

Flare blinked, knowing that the voice was familiar, but not quite placing it. "Do I know you?" she slowly asked, squinting at the little dragon, before placing the resemblance. "Yuya, why do you have a dragon that looks like Dark Rebellion?"

"This is not my actual form," Yuto patiently tried to explain. "It is merely the only way that I can communicate with anyone other than Yuya,"

"By becoming a baby dragon," Gong commented.

"Well, by possessing a baby dragon, but yes," Yuto sighed.

A yawn interrupted their conversation. Yuke sat up, and gently stroked his sister's hair. Katie's tongue fell out of her mouth as she snoozed in Yuke's lap. "Morning everyone," he waved, rubbing his eyes.

He paused, seeing the second little dragon. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Nope," the redhead shook her head. "Who are you again?" Flare asked the dragonet, already feeling sympathetic for him and not paying Yuke another thought..

"Yuto. I'm a friend of Ruri's brother, Shun?" He tried to jog her memory. Junior nosed at the other dragon, and Yuto shied away as the fog cleared from Flare's memory. "Oh, right! Didn't you have a Night Phantom Deck or something like that?"

"Phantom Knights," he corrected her, breathing heavily. "I cannot keep this up. I will talk to you all when I have regained my energy," Yuto decided. His eyes closed and the little dragon slumped to the ground for a second. Yuya felt energy return to his body.

The little black dragon suddenly opened its eyes and picked itself up, looking around wide-eyed. "I thought you were resting?" Flare blinked.

The dragon squealed in surprise at the unfamiliar faces and dashed to a spot of refuge.

Behind Sawatari's sleeping form.

"I don't think that's Yuto anymore," Gong shook his head as Yuya rescued the little dragon before Sawatari could wake up.

"Shame. Would have liked to talk to him more," Flare sighed.

"Who's Yuto?" Yuke demanded,

Behind then, Shun walked into the room.

"Shun? Is something wrong?" Yuya immediately asked.

"No?" the man raised an eyebrow, before looking around. "Did I hear something?"

"Nope," Flare shook her head.

"You're smiling," the green-haired boy observed.

"Yes. So?" Shun demanded, the smile wiping from his face in an instant.

"That's the Shun I recognise," Gong nodded, standing up straight.

"Whatever," he groaned, opening his Duel Disk's Extra Deck and pulling several cards out of it. He took a deep breath. "I've decided that I trust you. All of you," he declared.

"Even me?" Yuke questioned.

"Yes, even you," Shun nodded, passing around the cards he had taken from his Extra Deck. "This was the power given to me to save this dimension. And . . . I've decided that I can't do that without your help. The Number cards are the symbols of hope for Xyz Dimension, and I'm proud to trust all of you not to misuse them," he told them, a small smile crossing his face as he slipped a trio of Numbers into Sawatari's hand.

"Whoa," Yuya breathed. "Number 74: Master of Blades," He looked up at Shun. "Thank you,"

Flare closed her eyes, holding up one of the cards Shun had given her. "I can sense this card has a dark past," she realised, rubbing the back of the card with her finger, "but that doesn't mean it lacks the potential for good," It could have been her imagination, but it almost looked like Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon winked at her from the card.

"So," Gong, ever the pragmatist, frowned, holding up Number 55: Gogogo Goliath. "I appreciate it, but what makes these so special?"

"Can't you sense their power?" Flare frowned.

"Yeah," Yuke nodded, squinting at Number 51: Finish Hold the Amazing, tilting it back and forth to see how it reflected in the light. "It's weird,"

"What's that smell?" Katie muttered, stirring in her sleep. Yuke waved Number 59: Back the Cook under her nose, and she sniffed. "Pancakes?"

"Numbers are hope," Shun explained. "Hope for peace, for freedom. For a better tomorrow for everyone,"

Gong frowned at the cards Shun had given him. "Interesting,"

Katie flicked her tail, sitting up, and pulled the card out of Yuke's hand. "Hope smells like pancakes," she sleepily commented.

Yuya added Number 74: Master of Blades and Number 82: Heartlandraco to his Extra Deck. His pendulum flashed as he smiled. "Shun. I don't know what to say,"

"Say that you'll use them in your Duelling, Yuya," Shun nodded. "Use these cards to Duel with smiles,"

"Oh yeah. We're gonna put Heartland City back the way it's meant to be," Flare grinned, making the necessary modifications to her Extra Deck to accommodate the Numbers Shun had given her, as her friend handed Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder and Number 78: Number Archive to Katie, and Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk to her brother.

Shun pulled a card from his Extra Deck and looked at it forlornly. "If only Kite would listen to me," he sighed, looking at it. Yuke, Gong and Flare peered at the card. Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon.

Sawatari stirred in his slumber. "Huh? Wha - hey, what're these?" he sleepily moaned, registering the three cards Shun had given him.

Shun shook his head, slipping Number 95 back into his Extra Deck and instead pulling out another couple of cards. "Now, I've got to go give these to Allen and Sayaka," he decided, holding Number 16: Shock Master and Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Superior Dora in his hand as he left.

"Whoa," Katie breathed. "I have my own Xyz monster! And it's a freaky-awesome Number!" she cheered.

"It's also a chef," Yuke pointed out with a sly smile.

"But he's a super badass chef!" Katie protested.

"Oh yeah? Well, look what I've got! Way better than a cook!" Sawatari grinned, holding out his own Number.

"It's a box," Katie deadpanned.

Sawatari blanched. "What?" He snatched Number 85: Crazy Box back and took a look at the card. "Aww man, he gave me a dud!"

Gong chuckled, watching the less mature members of their group's antics as he added his own Numbers to his Extra Deck. "You two get anything cool?" he asked Yuya and Flare.

"This one's kinda creepy, but I guess it's cool?" Flare shrugged, holding out Number 11: Big Eye for Gong to see.

"And there's this," Yuya shrugged, holding up Number 82: Heartlandraco. Gong chuckled. "Cute,"

"Yeah. I guess she is," Yuya nodded to himself.

Underneath his neck, his pendant swung back and forth, glowing brightly.

Flare's eyes suddenly lit up in memory. "Oh, that reminds me! I should go check on the kid,"

"What kid?" Gongenzaka frowned.

"I found a kid named Cyril in the ruins yesterday, while I was looking for my stuff. I should probably go make sure he's okay," Flare decided, turning to leave.

"Where is that stuff of yours?" Gong frowned.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't find it. I think someone must have stolen it," Flare lied, smooth as embossed foil on a card printed in Ultra Rare. With that, she turned and left.

"Something don't sit right with me about that girl. I think she's hiding something," Gong frowned, voicing his suspicions to Yuya.

Yuya cast him a skeptical look. "Gong, even if she does have a secret or something, it's her business. If she wanted us to know something, she'd tell us. And if she doesn't want us to know something, she won't. It's that simple," he shrugged.

"Remember Dennis? We trusted him too, and look how that turned out," Gong reasoned.

"We still can't just push her to tell us all her secrets, which are probably completely unrelated to the war anyway," Yuya reasoned.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Gong frowned, thinking. "That Allen guy's known her for years, right? Maybe he can shed some light on things,"

Behind them, Katie, hearing every word, gulped. 'I should warn Flare that Gong might be onto her. And first, I need to tell Allen, so he can prepare for Gong's questions,' she decided, adding the Numbers to her Extra Deck (previously nonexistent, but Flare had donated a couple of Synchros and Xyzes for her and Yuke) and stood up. "I, er, need the toilet," she declared, dashing out of the room.

"What, it her time of the month or something?" Sawatari frowned.

Yuke promptly slapped him.

X

"Allen!" Katie squealed, rushing up to the boy, who looked at her in surprise. "Er, Katie, right?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone," the fox girl told him, as serious as she could be.

"About what?" Allen blinked.

"Ryuna," Katie deadpanned. "I know about her powers, she told me," she whispered.

The boy frowned. "Come on," he decided, leading her into a side room and closing the door behind her. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It's Gong. He doesn't know, but he does know that Flarems hiding something. He's gonna ask you for information. Be ready," Katie informed him.

"Got it. I've known Ryuna since we were eight. I'm not betraying her trust," Allen reassured her. Katie nodded and smirked.

Allen suddenly looked away awkwardly. "So, uh, is there any particular reason you dress like a kitsune girl or something? With the fake ears and tail?"

She blinked, ears twitching nervously. "Er, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but," she trailed off, before rushing out, "They aren't fake,"

"Oh," the short Duelist nodded, processing this, before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?!"

X

Flare rushed around the room in rising concern. "Come on, where is he?" she muttered, growing antsy in her search for Cyril.

"Who're you looking for?" a man in maroon robes asked her.

"Kid named Cyril. Short, silver hair, green eyes, Duels with Cyber Dragons," Flare rushed out.

The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know him?"

"I wouldn't say that," Flare shook her head. "I found him in the ruins yesterday and brought him here,"

The suspicion cleared, replaced by a look of sadness. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the kid was an Academia spy. He used Fusion, I saw it with my own eyes,"

Flare paled. "He what? Oh crap, he said something about trying to learn Fusion, but I didn't think he'd actually do anything about it!" She stared the larger man straight in the eye. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere out in the ruins, I dunno. Definitely not here, though," he shrugged.

X

Flare dashed back into the room where the Lancers had slept. "Everyone, listen up. We've got a rescue mission on our hands," she declared, before pausing. Sawatari and Yuke were practising, setting their cards out on one of the mats like a kiddie Duel, while Yuya and the two little dragons that had become his shadows watched. "Where is everyone?"

"What rescue?" Sawatari stood up. "Is there a girl in trouble? Because I, the brilliant and heroic Shingo Sawatari, will happily rescue a damsel in distress!" he declared, striding forwards - and tripping over one of the sleeping mats, sprawling on the floor.

"No," Flare shook her head. She forced herself to prevent the fire within from getting loose, and explained the situation to the three boys.

"I'll get Shun," Yuya declared, springing up. The two dragons squeaked in agreement - and both promptly transformed into cards. The entertainer wordlessly scooped both cards up and placed them in his Deck, then pulled his cape-like coat back on and strode out. "I'll find Katie," Yuke declared, packing his cards up and standing up.

Sawatari winced as his stomach rumbled. "I'll get us all a packed lunch," he added.

"What about Gong?" Flare frowned.

"Eh. I'll probably run into him in the kitchen. Someone that large has to eat a lot," Sawatari shrugged, picking his cards up and following the other two boys.

Flare groaned to herself and left the room.

X

The seven Lancers met up outside the Sanctuary, Allen in tow. "Good luck, you all. I'd come, but I've gotta stay and help out around here," he sighed.

"Wait," Shun cautioned him. The boy turned back, and Shun handed him two cards. "These should help," he nodded.

Allen looked at the two Numbers and smiled. "Thanks, Shun," And with that, he dashed back into the building.

"What's the plan?" Yuke asked.

"What are we even doing?" Gong questioned.

"Looking for someone who I said I would protect, and I failed," Flare explained, disappointment in herself evident in her tone. "He's somewhere down there in Heartland. We need to find him before Obelisk Force does,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuya questioned, turning to dash down the steps. "Let's go,"

"Hey! Don't just take off like that!" Sawatari shouted, dashing after his rival.

"That's our cue," Yuke grinned. "You bet, bro!" Katie matched his expression, following the two Lancers.

"Split up and look around! He won't have gotten far!" Flare hollered, running after them.

Gong looked after the five, a wry smile on his face. "You have to admit, their hearts are in the right place," he told Shun.

"I know," he agreed. "I just hope that that's going to be enough,"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I completely trusted Flare, but she has the right idea. We should go," the martial artist declared, following his friends. Shun hastened after him, and the two men took a slower pace down the stairs than their comrades, conserving energy. "What do you mean, you don't trust her?" the black Duelist asked.

Gong shrugged. "Well, she seems like the real deal, but so did Dennis," he reasoned. "And I can tell she's hiding something," he added. "Where do you think she was last night?"

"If I had to guess, paying her respects to her father," his colleague told him.

"Or meeting with the enemy," Gongenzaka responded immediately, but paused thoughtfully. Shun's idea actually did sound like something Flare might do.

"I've known that girl for years," Shun told him, his gaze sharp and steady. "The war's affecting her, it's affecting us all. Maybe she just needed to let off some steam and didn't want us around to see it. But I won't even consider the possibility that someone like her would ever side with Academia," he declared.

"Well, you have known her longer than me," Gong admitted.

"Five years," Shun agreed. "She's one of the most passionate Duelists I've ever met,"

"If you say so,"

X

Cyril ran through the ruins, not knowing where he was going and not really caring. "How curious. I did not believe myself capable of becoming so upset as to cry, but I am having difficulty holding back my own sadness," he observed. "It is quite strange how I am capable of observing my own emotional vulnerability as though from a third-person perspective, but I suppose it is to be expected," the boy continued. "Emotional vulnerability is a weakness," he reasoned to himself. "The logical course of action is to distance myself from my own emotional values, but that could have long-term repercussions on my own capabilities," Cyril told himself.

He rapidly thought through the ramifications of all possible courses of action. "The most logical possibility is to locate a temporary refuge in order to restabilise my own mentality and proceed with any and all appropriate actions from that point onwards," Cyril decided, stopping and looking around. "Where could I locate refuge in this situation?"

A sound made its way to his ears and he froze. In one fluid movement the boy swiped his finger across the button to activate his Duel Disk as he whirled to face the challenger, and in the same second calculated that a touch of melodrama might be the most appropriate method to scare off whatever foolish human dared to interrupt him now. "I shall smite all that dare to interrupt me! Begone!" he shrieked.

Edo Phoenix started backwards in shock. Seeing the wild look in the boy's eyes, he held up his hands in a soothing gesture. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," he placated the child, slowly stepping forwards.

"Whom art thou?" Cyril barked. After a second, he realised what he had said. "I mean, who are you?"

"My name is Edo. Edo Phoenix. What is the matter, child?"

"Curious. You refrain from typical human use of contractions. I approve," Cyril commented, trying to decide how much to tell this newcomer. He at least seemed nice. "I . . . I got kicked out of the refugees' Sanctuary," he admitted.

Edo's eyes widened. This child knew where the refugees were hiding? He banished the thought for later, and asked, "Why?"

"Because I successfully attempted to reverse engineer the principle of Fusion Summon based on observing Obelisk Force's utilisation of the technique and incorporate Fusion-based stratagems into my Deck. They banned me from the premises because I was attempting to utilise a weapon that is not evil in itself, merely used for evil by Academia and has potential for good," Cyril fumed.

"That's sad," Edo nodded, both sympathising with the child, and feeling impressed by him. If he spoke the truth, then he had single-handedly taught himself to Fusion Summon just by studying Obelisk Force. "What's your name?"

"Cyril," the boy shortly introduced himself.

"How about a quick Duel? I'd like to see exactly how good you are with Fusion Summon," the man suggested, arming his own Duel Disk.

Which was a mistake on his part, as Cyril immediately recognised the light-blue sword shape. "You're with Academia," he blinked.

Edo looked at the Duel Disk in mild surprise, but sighed. "I was hoping to keep that fact secret a little while longer, but I suppose I must now admit it. Yes, I am," He hastened to reassure the boy. "But Academia is not, as you put it, evil,"

"Then what do you call all this?" Cyril demanded, gesturing at the ruins around them as the Duel started.

"We normally don't condone destruction on this scale," the commander sighed. "We had some discipline issues during the first attack, some of the troops went a little, ah, out of hand. The ones responsible have been punished, but sadly that does not fix the damages. Even so, while there are a few rough patches in the ranks, no force is perfect. And on the whole, Academia's intentions are noble," he explained.

"And those are?" Cyril raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"The creation of paradise," Edo smiled broadly.

"I see," the boy slowly nodded, running intense algorithms of incredible complexity in his head. "We will conduct a Duel. I will use that to discover your true motives,"

"Very well," Edo agreed. "You may take the first move,"

"I shall. My turn," Cyril said, his voice rapidly dropping into the emotionless state he adopted when Duelling. "I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Core from my hand," he declared. A segmented black body, glowing with red energy, appeared. 400 ATK. "When Cyber Dragon Core is Normal Summoned, I can add one Cyber Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand," he explained. "I add Cyber Fusion," the boy declared, pulling a Spell from his Deck. "I immediately play Cyber Fusion, and fuse the King of the Swamp in my hand, who acts as a substitute for Cyber Dragon, with my Cyber Dragon Core, whose name is treated as Cyber Dragon while on the field," he declared.

"Fusion on the first turn? Not bad for an Xyzian," Edo commented.

"This world is not my home," Cyril declared, energy sparking in his eyes as the two machines merged and reconstructed themselves. "Initiate circuitry graft! Engage secondary fusion procedures! Level 8 weaponry activated! Cyber Twin Dragon, deploy!"

The summoned monster resembled a wingless version of Cyber End Dragon, but with the middle head removed. Two angry heads screeched in place of arms, metal grating on metal as the card's 2800 ATK was revealed. "I Set one card and end my turn," His burst of energy over, Cyril's emotionless composure reasserting itself.

"Not bad, not bad," Edo nodded. "Now, let's see if we can't tip the scales. My turn! Draw!" he declared, taking a card from his Deck. "I Normal Summon Destiny HERO - Decisionguy from my hand!" he declared. An insect-like warrior with 1600 ATK appeared. "Now, Decisionguy's ability! I will add a HERO from my Deck to my hand at the end of my turn," Edo continued. "I Set one card and end my turn. Now, during my End Phase, I add Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude from my Deck to my hand!"

"Very well," Cyril intoned. "My turn. Draw," he declared. He scanned his hand.

"Decisionguy cannot be targeted for attacks by monsters Level 6 or higher," Edo informed him.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? How interesting," he commented. "I use the effect of Cyber Dragon Neon to Normal Summon it from my hand without Tributing a monster, for the price of forgoing its attack for the turn," he declared, a silver machine with lines of glowing green energy running down its body appeared. Edo paused for a second. It might have been his imagination, but Cyril's eyes . . . they were the exact same colour as Neon's energy.

"And now, I use the effect of Cyber Dragon Blade to Special Summon it to the field while I control a Cyber Dragon," A smaller dragon with propeller blades around its neck appeared. 1400 ATK. "I activate Cyber Dragon Neon's effect. I can target one Cyber Dragon I control and change its level to anything between three and five, so I will make Neon change to level four,"

Neon reared up to the pop-up that revealed its stats and bit away one of the five level stars. "I will now Overlay my Level 4 Cyber Dragon Neon with my Level 4 Cyber Dragon Blade," he declared, the two monsters entering a spiralling Overlay Network streaked with red, blue, yellow and green. "Come, great machine warrior, champion of gear heroes!" Cyril commanded. "Rise, Gear Gigant X!" A tall blue warrior with blue plating over a green skeleton and red weaponry, with a large silver gear on his back, appeared on the field and pounded its fists together. 2300 ATK.

"Gear Gigant is an Xyz monster. He does not have a Level. Therefore he is immune to your monster's effect," Cyril emotionlessly commented. "Gear Gigant. Attack,"

Edo blinked. He hadn't expected the child to respond so . . . effortlessly to his primary defence. So he watched as the Xyz monster destroyed his HERO, somewhat in shock as his LP was cut to 3300. "I can survive Cyber Twin Dragon's attack," he thought to himself.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack. Twin Evolution Burst," the silver-haired eleven-year-old commanded, and the machine obediently charged. Even though his LP was reduced to 500, he raised an eyebrow. "Not bad," he agreed. "Shame you can't finish it,"

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during the same turn," Cyril passionlessly told his opponent.

Edo blinked, before a smile crossed his face. "Well done," he smiled.

"No," Cyril shook his head.

The man blinked. "What?"

"I can tell that you are going easy on me. You are a member of Academia, the odds that you did not have a backup plan should I circumvent the effect of Decisionguy are nonexistent _at best_ ," Cyril snorted. "Add to that the fact that you possess a Set card that you seem to have no intention of using, and it is _painfully_ obvious. You are going easy on me,"

"I did not suggest this Duel in order to take you on," Edo shook his head. "I suggested it in order to gauge your strength and see if your claims are correct. It is obvious that they are,"

"Your reasons are irrelevant. A Duel is a battle of strength, of abilities. I refuse to claim a victory that I did not earn!" Cyril declared.

Edo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then," he smiled genuinely for the first time, a broad grin splitting his face. "I suppose I'll just have to go all out,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Yes! My first mid-Duel cliffhanger! I'm so excited! :) Plus, I hit the 150,000-word mark! Woo-hoo!**

 **So, to recap, Edo has 500 LP and one face-down, while Cyril has Gear Gigant X and Cyber Twin Dragon, who has another attack at the ready.**

 **Wait, what am I saying? You know all this. XD Speaking of that, I hope everyone likes my choices for which Numbers Shun gave the others. He kinda skimped when giving them to Yuya because he knows that Yuya already has freaky-tiki dimensional dragon stuff, not to mention the fact that he's no longer even surprised by the fact that Yuya has baby dragons following him around. That in itself says a lot. Also, a lot of the Numbers work surprisingly well for everyone. Gogogo Goliath's DEF boosting is brilliant for Gong, Heartlandraco works perfectly with Yuya's Pendulums, Sawatari's gonna love Shadow Lich as an extra on his stage, and the Spider Numbers (Ravenous Tarantula, Pain Gainer and the Seven Sins) are awesomely synergetic with Raidraptors . . . . then again, Shun's gonna be altering his Deck to focus on Utopia soon, so that might not be such a brilliant idea . . . Eh. XD**

 **So, new cards;**

 **Cyber Dragon Blade**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:1400/DEF:700/Effect**

 **If you control a 'Cyber Dragon' monster; You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card's name becomes 'Cyber Dragon' while on the field. You can Tribute this card to target one 'Cyber' card in your Graveyard, except 'Cyber Dragon Blade'; add that card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Cyber Fusion**

 **Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **Fusion Summon one 'Cyber' or 'Chimeratech' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

 **And reviews! Well, review singular, but better than nothing, right?**

 **Yes, yes he is, Leafeon. Go Utopia! :) And not quite, but I think you know that by now.**

 **Pea - wait, wait, wait. I just had an idea. OPFan, I hope you don't mind me borrowing this, but I'm gonna start asking a question for reviewers to answer! First question; should Cyril get Numbers, and if he should, which ones? Pe-eace!**


	38. Trouble Afoot! The Key To Being Number 1

Chapter 37: Trouble Afoot! The Key To Being Number 1!

Shun felt something calling to him, from somewhere in the ruins, as he walked with Gong. "Do you hear that?" he looked at the martial artist.

"Hear what?" Gong frowned.

"There's something . . . that way," Shun surmised, pointing in towards what had once been the suburbs of Heartland.

"Is it related to these?" Gong raised an eyebrow, instantly pulling Number 55: Gogogo Goliath from his Extra Deck and holding it up.

"I assume so," Shun nodded, breaking into a run.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" his teammate questioned, sprinting to catch up.

"I assume that we'll find out when we get there," the black duelist responded.

X

"I activate my Trap, D - Fusion!" Edo declared, his Set card flipping face-up. "With it I fuse the Destiny HERO - Drillguy and the Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy in my hand for a Fusion Summon!" he commanded, an orange vortex appearing. "Heroes who pierce through the bedrock and blow your enemies sky-high! Become one now and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" he declared. A warrior clad in a purple jumpsuit with golden shoulder armour and mask appeared, standing tall and pressing his palms together, elbows outstretched. 2800 ATK. "Dystopiaguy's ability! When he is Summoned, I can inflict damage to you equal to the ATK of a Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO in the cemetery! I choose the 1600-ATK Decisionguy!" Edo instructed. The Graveyard portal appeared beneath Dystopiaguy and he pulled the body of Decisionguy out, and bodily threw it over Cyber Twin Dragon and towards Cyril. The boy neatly sidestepped as the damage registered, and the Graveyard sucked it back up.

"Proceed with your turn," Edo commanded Cyril.

A small smile crossed Cyril's face. "Very well. I attack Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy with Cyber Twin Dragon," he declared, his monster charging the other card.

"He would not sacrifice his own monster just to get rid of mine," Edo reasoned. "He will activate an effect to boost that monster's ATK. Surely,"

But no such effect was forthcoming, and the two monsters obliterated each other. The Academia lieutenant raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I now activate the effect of Gear Gigant X. By using one Overlay Unit, I add one Level 4 or lower Machine from my Deck to my hand. I add Cyber Dragon Drei," Cyril intoned, pulling the card from his Deck. "I Set two cards and end my turn,"

"Interesting," Edo nodded. "My turn. Draw," he smirked, seeing the card he had drawn. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards,"

"A staple of Obelisk Force plays," Cyril nodded.

"Now I activate my Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison," A tall, brick-built tower rose into being behind him, with a massive clock face that read 11 o'clock behind him. "Now, I Normal Summon Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude from my hand," A warrior clad in green with chunks of diamond covering him appeared. "I activate the effect of Diamond Dude. I reveal the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Spell, I can send it to the Graveyard. Then that effect will be activated during my next turn's Main Phase, skipping any activation costs," Edo revealed the top card of the Deck. "How helpful. The revealed card is Dark Hole. Which means that during my next turn's Main Phase 1, all monsters on the field will be destroyed,"

"Really?" Cyril raised an interested eyebrow.

"But I cannot allow you to attack with that Gigant, otherwise you might defeat me before that effect is activated," Edo mused. "I Set one card and end my turn,"

The boy's eyebrow raised higher as he drew. "He is trusting that facedown to defend himself," he noticed.

"Clock Tower Prison's effect. Every time your Standby Phase is conducted, it gains a counter," Edo explained. The bell tolled, and the hands swung from 11:00 to 11:15.

"But I cannot forget his Field Spell," Cyril noted, carefully observing it. "If I am to assume that symbolism was in play when that card was designed, then its effect will trigger when it hits midnight, which requires another three counters. Therefore I have two more turns to get rid of it after this one," he determined. "It can wait. I activate Gear Gigant X's effect! By using his last Overlay Unit, I add another Cyber Dragon Core from my Deck to my hand,"

His opponent shrugged.

"Now, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Core in my Graveyard," the boy commanded. "By banishing it from the Grave, I Special Summon a Cyber Dragon from my Deck," he decided, and the 2100-ATK monster rose to the field with a screech. "I now Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Drei from my hand," The golden-pulsing machine joined its comrade. "Drei's effect. When he is Normal Summoned, all monsters I control with the name 'Cyber Dragon' become Level 5. And Drei's continuous effect means that his name is treated as Cyber Dragon on the field, so his Level is now changed to five,"

'How strange,' Edo raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself. 'Changing the names of monsters through abilities is a Fusion strategy, but this boy casually uses that tactic to aid in Xyz plays. No wonder he is adept at Fusion,'

"I now Overlay my two Level 5 Cyber Dragons!" Cyril commanded. "Engage auxiliary systems!" the boy barked, thrill and excitement flashing across his face as his cool shell was shattered for the Summon. "Initiate Xyz core coupling! Rank 5 power levels! Prepare for deployment! Cyber Dragon Nova! Power on!"

The hodgepodge machine rose to the field with a triumphant roar and 1600 DEF. "Battle Phase. Gear Gigant X, attack," Cyril declared.

"I activate my Trap, Mirror Force," Edo declared. "All monsters you control in attack position are destroyed,"

"As anticipated," Cyril snorted as Gear Gigant X was obliterated. . "I was aware of the existence of that card and knew it to be likely that you possessed at least one copy, therefore I summoned Nova in defence position,"

"Impressive," Edo nodded in amazement. "Most Duelists would not think to plan for such a possibility,"

"My research into the strategies of Obelisk Force indicated that it was a card all members utilised. It was logical to establish counter-stratagems. Had I been incorrect, Gear Gigant X would have been sufficient to claim victory, and Cyber Dragon Nova would not have needed to attack regardless," Cyril shrugged. "I end my turn,"

"My turn, draw," Edo nodded. "Now, Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude activates Dark Hole from the Graveyard, and all monsters on the field are destroyed," Black energy swept through the fiend, tearing through Diamond Dude and Cyber Dragon Nova. "Nova's effect! When he is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!" Cyril barked as his machine was obliterated, Overlay Units vanishing. "Initiate three-way coupling! Fusion network, initiate!" he commanded. The ground around him glowed with white energy, crackling with electricity, as three lights appeared, swirling around his head, red, blue and green. "Set power level to 12! Cyber End Dragon, fire when ready!"

The ground erupted in front of him as his massive Level 12 Fusion rose to the field and roared. 4000 ATK.

Edo's jaw dropped. "That is incredible," he breathed.

"Power is not incredible. It is not something to marvel at. A weapon is a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less," Cyril shook his head, his pale green eyes steady and unblinking.

Edo frowned, consulting his hand. It was empty. "I . . . can't do anything," he blinked. "I end my turn,"

"As anticipated," Cyril snorted. "My turn," He added the card he drew to his hand without even looking at it. "Cyber End Dragon. Attack. Eternal Evolution Burst,"

The massive monster attacked, and Edo nodded as the Duel ended. "Well done,"

"If only I could say the same," Cyril shook his head.

Edo slowly walked towards him, smiling. "I want you to come with me,"

"To what? Obelisk Force?" the silver-haired boy snorted.

"To Academia. A Duelist as powerful and intuitive as you would be of great interest to Leo Akaba,"

"And what makes you think he is of any interest to me?" Cyril questioned. "You are the commander of Obelisk Force, and I defeated you. Therefore, it is logical to conclude that Obelisk Force is not a threat to me, and I fail to see why your intention of creating a utopia is of any relevance to myself,"

Edo blinked. "Is that . . . really how you want to live all your life? Alone, wandering, Duelling into the ground anyone who crosses your path for no reason beyond boredom?"

Cyril opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"With Academia, you could have purpose. Friends, people who care about and respect you. Where else are you going to find that, after the Resistance rejected you?" the man reasoned.

"You construct a convincing argument, however . . ." Cyril trailed off. If Edo had told the truth about the noble intentions of Academia, and that the destruction of Heartland was a mistake of trigger-happy soldiers . . . he didn't want to be alone.

Cyril took a deep breath and shut down his emotions, feeling himself dangerously close to having an emotional breakdown. He closed his eyes and thought with logic alone. It would be beneficial to his mental health to be capable of engaging in proper human interaction, however it would not be beneficial to be associated with potential psychopaths and mass murderers . . . however that was a theory that may well be incorrect. However, given that Edo Phoenix, who was obviously important in the ranks of Obelisk Force, was prepared to vouch for him, it was almost guaranteed that they would realistically accept him, which was more than could be said for the Resistance.

"I shall come with you for now, however I reserve the right to leave at any time," Cyril declared, stepping forwards.

"I doubt we could stop you if we tried," Edo joked, smiling broadly. As he did, Ryuna's face flashed in his mind. 'Sister . . . .' The thought flared through his brain, before freezing in place. Illogical.

Delete.

X

"Keep digging. It's somewhere in here," Shun commanded.

Gong cast a look at the sign to the plot of land they stood in. Once a proud building, it had been reduced to rubble by the attacks. The sign read 'Tsukumo Household'. "What's so special about this place?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shun shook his head, helping Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves lift a chunk of wall out of the way. The two had started a Duel, and were using it to keep their monsters around so that they could help with the excavation. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon snatched up a charred and broken wardrobe in one claw, and the smashed remnants of a car in the other, and towed them away, as Superheavy Samurai Kabuto used its mallet as a fulcrum to lever more wreckage out of the way. "Thanks, you two," Gong smiled.

"It's here!" Shun shouted, pulling a bedside table out from where the wreckage was. "A dresser?" his partner blinked.

The Number duelist slid open the top draw of the dresser and pulled out a folded towel. "A tea-cosy," Gong deadpanned.

Shun unfolded the fabric and pulled a small golden object from underneath it. "This," he declared, holding it up.

"What is it?" the martial artist asked, terminating the Duel. The three monsters vanished.

"I don't know," Shun shook his head, holding up the golden object. It almost looked like a key, with a pyramid on the end and inscribed with hieroglyphics. "But it's important to the Numbers, I can feel it,"

"Looks like a necklace to me," Gong shrugged. "Kinda like Yuya's pendant, but gold and key-y,"

Shun shrugged, and hung it around his neck. "We'll figure it out,"

X

"Spade, huh? Yuto's old Duel School," Yuya recognised the place Yuto had guided him to.

"Yes," His counterpart's voice echoed through his brain. "I thought that I would never see it again,"

"Well, we're here now," Yuya grinned. The two little dragons peeped out of his pockets and squealed.

"Where did they come from?" Yuto questioned. "Beats me," Yuya shrugged, climbing the steps and pushing open the door, which promptly fell off the only hinge it had left. "Ouch," he winced, carefully stepping over it. "What are we looking for?"

"My spare Deck," the other voice explained. "I left it in my locker. Hopefully it's still there,"

"Right," Yuya nodded. "Good cards?" he grinned.

"Best I got," Yuto responded. "I lost my Deck when we . . . whatever happened, but the one I left here is an almost perfect replica. There's only one card I had in that Deck that isn't in this one, and that's only because it was one of a kind,"

"Dark Rebellion?" his friend knowingly smiled.

"Got it in one," the boy good-naturedly agreed.

"Up these stairs," A hand trailed on the dusty railing as Yuya picked his way over chunks of rock. The boy paused as he passed a gaping hole in the wall and stairs, carefully keeping back from the edge. "That was Mr. Kitano's office," Yuto narrated. "Never thought I'd miss the old man and his Crashbugs,"

"Crashbugs?" Yuya questioned, not recognising the word.

"The cards Mr. Kitano Duelled with. It doesn't matter," his counterpart shrugged it off. "The lockers are just up here. Mine's the fourth one down,"

Yuya smiled, seeing the majority of the lockers were unharmed. He paused, bending down to squint at the dusty combination lock. "What's the combination?"

"4-25-20," Out of habit, Yuto whispered, even though no one else could hear him. Yuya muttered the numbers to himself as he twisted the dial, before grinning as the lock came off and the door swung open. "Nice jacket," Yuya nodded, pulling the black leather fabric from the locker. "Don't touch that," Yuto snorted.

Yuya picked up a small box, about the right size for a Deck. "Is this it?"

"That's the one," his friend agreed.

The entertainer smiled, pocketing the Deck, before pausing. "Hey, Yuto. You got any Rank 3s in there? Because I've got a lot of Level 3s in my Deck, and after learning to Xyz Summon, I was kinda hoping . ."

"Take a look," Yuto suggested.

Yuya opened the Deck box up, and reached into the Extra Deck section. Fourteen cards. He shuffled his way through Downerd Magician, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, and Caingorgon, Antiluminescent Knight, before reaching a card with three golden stars. "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword," Yuya grinned. "Rank 3,"

"All yours," Yuto told him. Yuya replaced the Extra Deck and went to close the Deck box, but Yuto cautioned him. "Wait. I've got a couple of other cards you should add to your Deck,"

X

"So, sweetie, what are you doing?" Yuri questioned, sidling into Kisara's room. His girlfriend was sitting at her desk, fiddling with a pile of cards. "Upgrading my Deck," she responded.

"I thought your Deck was already the best it could be?" Yuri frowned.

At this, Kisara threw her head back and laughed. "There's no such thing as the best a Deck can be. Remember when I demolished those Security guys in Synchro Dimension?"

"You knocked them down like dominoes," Yuri recalled.

"I realised that while I have become extremely skilled in Fusion, my Synchro skills could use work," Kisara explained. "And even though they're paltry compared to me, Security was pretty good by Synchro Dimension standards. So I started picking through their Decks, see if I could find anything good," the white-haired girl smiled.

"I take it you did," Yuri nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I did. Normally, I wouldn't bother with Synchro shit no matter how good it is, buuuuuut," A slightly insane grin etched itself into Kisara's face. "Goyo monsters have effects that steal the opponent's monsters,"

"And you like that," Yuri nodded.

"You know me so well," his girlfriend grinned. "Next time I face off with that Black Flare bitch, I'm gonna kill her with her own monster. I might even be able to absorb her spirit if I do it that way,"

"She's like you, isn't she?" the purple-haired boy asked, leaning over her desk.

"Yeah, she is. I know it. I can feel it in the bond she has with her dragons. No human could be so in synch with their cards," Kisara growled, and clenched her fists. She pulled a card from her Extra Deck, one that Yuri didn't recognise. It was marked 'Goyo King'. "I'm gonna tear that bond to shreds,"

Yuri smiled. "You're hot when you're bloodthirsty,"

In an instant, her mood radically altered. "Aww, thanks," she grinned, dropping the cards in her hands and swinging around to pull him into a kiss.

"You know," Yuri lowered his voice to almost sultry tones and stared into her deep blue eyes, a sly smile slipping onto his face. "I don't have anything planned,"

"You're right!" Kisara declared, standing straight up. Yuri, surprised by the sudden change in position, narrowly avoided collapsing to the floor. "I need to test out the new additions to my Deck," she decided.

The Fusion Duelist picked himself up. "I might have an idea," he smirked. "What do you say we go do some pest control?"

"Sounds good," Kisara replied. She cocked her head as a thought struck her. "Why don't you bother learning any Extra Deck Summons outside of Fusion? I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind making you some Synchros or Xyzes,"

Yuri smirked, taking her hand and guiding her towards the door to her quarters. "Simple. I'm too good to mess around with that nonsense. Xyzians and Synchronians can have their paltry black and white cards. But purple's where it's at,"

He looked up, hearing what sounded like a growl of disapproval from the soldier marching up the corridor of the Dragon's Nest that housed Yuri and Kisara's quarters. "Did you say something, soldier?"

"Uh, no, er, sir. Completely irrelevant, don't worry about it," he responded

Kisara stopped, squinting suspiciously. "This tower is off-limits to the rank-and-file. What are you doing up here?"

"I have a message to deliver to a, uh," The soldier fished an envelope out of his pocket and shivered in fear at being so close to two very dangerous people. A lock of platinum blonde hair fell out of his helmet as it did. "Kisara Akaba,"

"That would be me," the girl smirked coyly, stepping forwards to reach out to take it, but paused. "Actually, just slide it under my door. I'll get it later,"

"Yes ma'am," With that, the two Dragon Duelists passed the nervous soldier, who didn't shop shivering until they were gone. "Isn't it cute how they're scared of us?" Kisara giggled.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yugo took a deep breath and pulled off the stolen helmet. "God I hate these stuffy things!" he fumed. "Almost as much as I hate that stuffy purple bastard,"

He paused, and looked up and back the corridor to make sure he was alone, before dashing down the corridor to Yuri's room. "Time to see what you're hiding, purple bastard," he smirked, pulling out a bobby-pin and picking the lock, before swinging the door open. "There's gotta be a clue to where Rin is in here,"

But, after fruitlessly searching for half an hour, and turning Yuri's room upside-down in the process, Yugo was forced to admit there was nothing there. "Dammit!" he cursed.

X

Crow sighed to himself. Things had been looking up in the City ever since Jack Atlas' defeat at Yuya Sakaki's hands. The road to recovery was long and hard, but they would make it.

But he still felt sad. His friends, the Lancers, had vanished because of that Jean-Michael bastard's stupidity. And no one had any idea where they were.

"Not so," a familiar voice rumbled in the back of his head.

Crow was immediately alert as the dragon-head mark that had appeared on his forearm only two days ago started to burn. "Crimson Dragon?" he questioned.

"Your friends are in trouble in another world," the god's voice roared. "I can send you there, but be warned. My power wanes outside my home,"

"No magic dragons. Got it," Crow nodded.

"I wouldn't say that," The orange-haired man frowned as a card slowly manifested in front of him. He plucked it out of the air. "This card will let you call my power wherever you may be, and grant you passage between dimensions. Do you feel you can use it?"

"You got it," Crow nodded. His D-Wheel's blades flared to life, and he sent a quick message to a friend of his to watch the kids while he was away.

The man placed the card on his Duel Disk, and red energy flared to life, covering his bike and jumpsuit. The mark on his forearm burnt, but he ignored the pain, revving his bike's engine. The machine leapt forwards, flickering red flames in its wake as it accelerated down the highway. "Let's see if we can't hit eighty-eight miles per hour," Crow joked, remembering an old movie he'd seen once.

White energy created a slipstream around him, the machine transforming into a streaking blur of red. A white veil manifested in front of him, and before Crow could even react, the bike smashed into it, tearing through the wall between dimensions and breaking out of Synchro Dimension entirely. The light was blinding, he couldn't see anything. "Engage the flight mode!" the Crimson Dragon commanded, and Crow obeyed, muscle memory guiding his fingers to the correct button, causing the wings mounted on his bike to unfold.

There was another massive boom and suddenly Crow could smell salt. He dared open his eyes - and gasped in shock.

His D-Wheel was gliding above an ocean of deep, navy blue. A few kilometres away there was a town, but he could barely make out any details. It just looked like a lot of grey, with a storm hanging over it. "The glider only works on momentum, there's no thrust," Crow muttered to himself, killing the engine to conserve fuel. "Will it make it that far?

"Trust me," And with that, the Crimson Dragon was silent.

Crow paused, but nodded. He looked up at the ominous grey clouds that obscured the sky as far as the eye could see and gulped. "Looks like rain,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Surprise! You all thought I was just gonna leave Crow lying around in Synchro until canon called for him again, didn't you? :P I'd never forget the Last Signer.**

 **I DID, however, forget Yugo. Sorry, blondie! XD**

 **No new cards, (which is a bit of a surprise. I did expect to have to create new D-HEROes for Aster).**

 **Review time;**

 **Interesting idea, Leafeon, but . . . Numbers 13 and 31 are Rank 1. Cyril can't use Rank 1.**

 **And the chapter question. Oh, that reminds me. Just because I've updated already, doesn't mean you can't or shouldn't respond to my questions. A lot of stuff is still up in the air, it could be another twenty chapters before the 'should Cyril have Numbers' question is resolved.**

 **Anyway, this time, the question is (as much as I hate to have two questions about Cyril in a row) should Cyril stay with Obelisk Force or not, and either way, what should happen to him?**

 **Peace!**


	39. Dark Dragon's Rebirth! Come, Aztec Wind!

Chapter 38: Dark Dragon's Rebirth! Come, Aztec Wind!

"You wanna meet up, Shun?" Yuya blinked, looking at his comrade's face on his Duel Disk.

"Yes. I need your advice," the man nodded.

"Okay. Where are we gonna meet?" the boy nodded, deciding explanations could wait.

"I'll send you the coordinates," Shun replied, cutting the communication.

X

"He gave me the slip," Kaze hissed. He balled his fists, sharp, blackened claws digging into his tough palms. "Doesn't matter. This city isn't big enough for the both of us,"

The man paused, running his tongue over his lips as he stared down at the city from his perch atop a mostly intact building. "Gee, and I thought my old place was a dump,"

"What did you say?" someone growled from behind him.

Winds picked up for a second as Kaze whirled to face the speaker.

Kite Tenjo stood before him. "You think this place is a dump? Wait until you see what I do to your Academia, fusion scum,"

Kaze raised an eyebrow. His emerald green eyes flickered blue for a second as he squinted at the blonde, and he shook his head. "You are unimportant. Get out of my way," he snorted.

"Say that again," another new voice hissed. Both men turned to see a third newcomer, tall with light green hair and wearing an Obelisk Force uniform that was partially covered by a navy blue blazer, and lacked the headpiece. "An entire buffet of Obelisk Force scum," Kite glared at the two as though he couldn't decide which of the people who he had never seen before he hated more. "My name is Anakin," the man growled. "I'll make sure to put it on your tombstone," Kite responded.

While they were conversing, once again Kaze's eyes flickered blue as he stared at Anakin. "You are of no importance either,"

Both the blonde and the green-haired Duelists were staring at the insolent auburn-haired man in anger now. "Say that again," Anakin demanded.

"I don't have to. Both of your power is worthless," Kaze shook his head. "You're boring," And with that, he jumped off the two-storey building.

Anakin looked at Kite. "Look, I don't know who you are, but how about we pound him into the ground before settling our own differences?"

Kite frowned for a second, then curtly nodded. "Works for me," And with that, the two dashed after their aggressor.

X

The words of a song Ruri had once liked drifted to Flare on the wind as she walked through the city. "It feels like I'm a lone survivor," True enough, she thought. This place was desolate. "Forgotten in a dark and deadly world,"

"And on my own, I walk alone," Sounds right.

"To see the sun again, I'd give anything," Ryuna stared up at the sky, perpetually covered in clouds ever since Obelisk Force had arrived. It was almost as though sunlight itself had forsaken Heartland City. Yeah. She probably would.

The song continued to play in the back of her mind as she walked. "But life demands a final chapter, a story that we all must leave behind," the redhead hummed the rest of the song's chorus to herself. "It's do or die, and this is my, the anthem of a bird with a broken wing,"

The dragon in her chest snarled at the very thought, and for a second Ryuna was tempted to assume her true form and prove her own strength. Preferably by burning every Fusion bastard in the city to cinders.

"I need a little stress relief," she decided, looking around. After a few second she sighed to herself. "The one time I actually want to have an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant around,"

The girl paused, realising that Bird With A Broken Wing was still playing in the back of her mind. "No. I need something nicer, something catchy," she decided.

Flare strolled off, humming to herself. "If there's something strange, dan-dun, and it don't look good, dun-dan, who ya gonna call?"

"Ghost-busters!"

X

Yuya walked through the ruins, looking around. "Obelisk Force," he fumed, looking around at the desolation in his vicinity. "It's horrible," Yuto agreed, the boy's spirit sliding out of Yuya's body.

"I can't believe anyone would do this," Yuya sighed as he stopped, realising he had reached the place where he had agreed to meet Shun. As he looked around, to which end there was no sign of his friend, he remembered his father's face, his cocky, joyful smile. "I'll make you proud, dad,"

"I know you will, Yuya," his counterpart reassured him. "Your Duelling will bring smiles back to this city, just like it did in Synchro Dimension. Just like it did for me,"

"How entertaining," a voice snorted. Yuya looked up in surprise, seeing an unfamiliar man. Kaze stood in front of him, staring him down, green-and-brown Duel Disk at the ready. "You have something I want, boy,"

"And what's that?" Yuya frowned. In his pockets, Junior and his black sibling cowered in fear. Kaze's eyes lit up at the sight of the two. "Them,"

The boy blinked as his Duel Disk switched on. Didn't that Shinsei guy say something about wanting Junior as well? It had been a little while, was he remembering wrong?

The weight in his pockets lessened, and Yuya expectantly pulled out two cards. Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet and - he paused for a second to read the card that Rebellion Junior had become. "Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet," Yuya nodded, adding both cards to his Deck.

"There you are!" a voice shrieked. Yuya and Kaze both turned to see Kite and Anakin dashing after the Unknown Duelist. "No one screws with me, bastard!" Anakin shrieked, arming his Duel Disk. "Prepare to repent," Kite growled, doing likewise.

"Battle Royal mode engaged," the four Duel Disks declared in unison.

"Not without me," a voice that was familiar to one of the assembled Duelists barked. "Oh, not him," Anakin groaned.

Edo Phoenix smirked down at the assembled Duelists. "Now, now. Anakin, as much as I appreciate you helping instigate my authority in this region," he addressed the green-haired man, who saluted to him, "I think that taking on three Duelists powerful enough to evade capture for this long by yourself might be a little much. Allow me to assist," Anakin groaned, but obeyed, moving to stand closer to his commanding officer.

"Who's he?" Cyril asked, cool green eyes fixed on Anakin.

"A friend of mine," Edo nodded to the boy. "Hang back for now. I think the two of us can handle this, especially since it doesn't seem like any of those three are friends with each other,"

"In that case, I'm going to be backing up my comrade in this Duel!" a familiar voice shouted, and Shun dashed forwards to stand near Yuya. The navy-haired Duelist nodded to his friend, and Yuya grinned back. "Good to see you made it,"

"Likewise," Shun nodded. "I recognise Kite, but what are we dealing with in regards to the other three?"

"Those two are in uniform. I think they're with Obelisk Force," Yuya told him, gesturing to Anakin and Edo. "We both know Kite, and I think that other guy wants Junior,"

"Your pet dragon," Shun nodded. "Got it," He paused, frowning at Anakin. "He has the same face as me,"

"Maybe he's your Fusion Dimension counterpart?" Yuya suggested, shrugging. "Makes sense," the Number Duelist agreed with a frown.

Kaze inched over to Kite. "Hey, you. Since everyone else is teaming up, we'll be at a disadvantage if we fly solo,"

"You propose a temporary truce?" Kite frowned. Normally he'd never accept such an offer, but Edo was eyeing him in a way he didn't like, and Shun didn't seem too happy to see him again either. "I accept," he decided.

"Alright," Kaze grinned. "Let's Duel!" He smirked, running a program on his Duel Disk. "The Yuya guy only managed to beat Shinsei through his Action Card nonsense. Let's see how he Duels without them,"

Yuya and Shun's Action Duel circuitry tried to activate, but froze. Yuya tapped at it irritably, before signing. "The Action Duel's on the fritz," he sighed to his comrade. "No matter. We don't need Action cards to win," he responded, drawing breath.

"The first move is mine!" Anakin and Shun shouted simultaneously. "It's mine! No, mine! Stop doing that! You stop doing that!"

"I will take the first move!" Kaze's voice interrupted both counterparts. "Standard Tag Duel rules. We all draw and no one attacks on the first turn. My turn! Draw!" He looked at his hand and grinned. "I activate Skypent Tlaloc's effect in my hand! By discarding it to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Skypent' monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Skypent Tonat!" he declared, discarding a card and adding a card to his hand. "Now, I play Skypent Fusion, and fuse Skypent Tonat in my hand with Skypent Xipe!" the man declared. A brilliant gold Fusion vortex appeared on his field, and he threw the two cards into it, which metamorphosed into feathery, floating serpents as they vanished. "Mother snake of brilliant bronze, come forth now with power untold! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Rise as the serpent that brings life from death! Descend, Skypent Maya!"

A slim snake covered in shimmering bronze feathers with glowing green eyes, tall plumage and massive wings rise from the Fusion vortex. 2400 ATK. "I activate Maya's effect, which allows me to revive Skypent Tonat from my Graveyard!" A rusty red serpent with short green plumage appeared from the Graveyard, coaxed by Maya, and curled up. 1300 DEF. "I Set a card and end my turn!" Kaze barked.

"My turn!" Shun smirked, drawing his hand. "I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Singing Lanius from my hand!" A small metal bird appeared on the field. "While I control a Raidraptor, I can Special Summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!" he continued. "Now, I overlay my Level 4 Fuzzy Lanius and Singing Lanius!" The two birds merged into streaks of light, creating an Overlay Network coloured crimson and gold.

"Rise, mysterious monster, master of all that is locked from sight!" In a flash, the network expelled a massive golden question mark, with two overlay units surrounding it. Everyone was taken aback by this. Had Shun just summoned weaponised punctuation? "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Reveal your true form and grant me access to the hidden power you unlock!" The question mark glowed and began unfolding. Six spindly legs appeared and flexed, as large maroon wings hummed. "Come, Number 66: Master Key Beetle!" Shun commanded, and it was so. The 2500-ATK golden beetle hummed. "I Set a card and activate Master Key Beetle's effect!" Shun commanded, and his monster batted an Overlay Unit at his Set card. The white orb dissipated and treated a glowing, translucent shield on the card. "As long as Master Key's around, that card cannot be destroyed! I end my turn!"

"My move," Edo commanded, drawing his own hand. "I Set a monster, set a face-down and end my turn,"

"I'm up next," Kite declared. "Very flashy," he snorted at Shun's Number.

"We'll talk later," Shun shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you. I Normal Summon Cipher Knave from my hand," Kite declared, the goblin-like monster appearing with 1300 ATK. "When Cipher Knave is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Cipher from my hand. Come, Cipher Battle Block," A reinforced rock of blue light joined its comrade, 500 ATK. "While I control a Cipher monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Wing from my hand," His jewelled butterfly appeared. "Now, by Tributing Cipher Wing, I can increase the levels of all the Ciphers I control by four," The gem vanished, sprinkling rainbow sparkled over its comrades. "Now, I Overlay my Level 8 Knave and Battle Block!" Veins pushed in Kite's neck as he glared at - well, everyone around him. "Galaxy shining in the darkness!" he shrieked, his anger spiking. "Embody the demon of revenge as my servant! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Rise now, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" His monstrous blue-and-gold dragon roared as it rose to the field, brilliant light threatening to blind everyone in the vicinity. "I Set one card and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move," Yuya decided, following the established order. "Kite," Yuto whispered, worried.

"Summon a Number if you can," Shun quietly hissed to his comrade. "I have a plan, and it'll work better if we have two of them,"

"Got it," Yuya nodded, scanning his hand. It was possible. "Alright Shun. I'll make you proud," His blue crystal pendulum glinted, swinging back and forth. "Okay! Using the Scale 1 Performapal Monkeyboard and the Scale 5 Performapal Fireflix, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Twin pillars of sapphire light appeared behind him, a monkey with a keyboard in place of its teeth in one spot with a crystalline '1' beneath it, and an orange firefly with a lightbulb in place of its rear and a '5' in the other. "Now, I activate Performapal Monkeyboard's Pendulum Effect! When he's activated, I can add a Level 4 or lower Performapal to my hand! Come, my old friend, Performapal Whip Snake!" Yuya declared, pulling one of his first three Performapal monsters from his Deck. "And now I'll Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of my soul! Carve an arc across the aether!" he declared. A massive pendulum appeared, singing back and forth and drawing a portal in midair. "My monsters are ready to swing into action! Come, Performapal Whip Snake, and Wisdom-Eye Magician!" Yuya shouted. The purple serpent rose with 1700 ATK, joined by a gold-clad magician with 1500 ATK.

"It's time, Yuya," Yuto smiled.

"You're right, Yuto," Yuya nodded, standing up straighter. Shun started at the mention of the name. 'What?'

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya declared, passion and excitement entering his eyes as he grinned broadly and swept his arms out wide. "As you can see, the opening act of my performance has concluded! The Pendulum Scale has been set and my monsters have been Summoned to the field! So now, it's time for the main event! Who's excited?"

Anakin raised a curious eyebrow. "Pendulum. So he's a Lancer, huh?"

Kaze's jaw had fallen to the ground in shock. A single thought was looping over and over in his mind; 'This clown is the guy who she bestowed her power on? He's a goddamn joke!'

Edo had frozen, a spark of anger lighting in his eyes. "Performapals," he hissed.

"Quit showboating and Duel!" Kite snapped.

"Okay, not quite what I was going for, but we can work with that. Now, I overlay my Level 4 Performapal Whip Snake and my Level 4 Wisdom-Eye Magician!" the entertainer continued. A bright pink Overlay Network blossomed into being in front of him. "Behold, the adorable dragon, born through the power of emotion and love! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Now, young dragon, the stage is yours! Rise, Number 82: Heartlandraco!"

A large pink marble appeared on the field, rising out of the Overlay Network. A set, of small wings unfolded, as arms and legs flexed and stretched. The chubby pink dragon squealed as it lifted its head out of its chest and flexed its tail. The golden key in its chest whirred, creating a barrier between it that reached out to the Pendulum Scales. "Heartlandraco cannot be targeted for attacks as long as I control a Spell Card! And Pendulum Scales are Spells!" Yuya declared as a glowing magenta insignia of a runic '82' appeared on the back of his hand, which perfectly matched the brand on Heartlandraco. "Now, everyone, I end my turn! It's time for you to continue the show!" the boy exuberantly declared, looking straight at Anakin.

Shun blinked. Was it just him, or was Yuya acting even more . . . ridiculous than usual?

"Stop clowning around," Anakin sighed. "My turn! Draw!" he declared, taking a card from his Deck, his gaze firmly fixed on Yuya. "You will tell me what I want to know, green-hair. By discarding a T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my hand, I can Special Summon Swap Frog from my hand," he declared, and a yellow frog with red markings appeared with 1000 ATK as a black-and-red baby frog swum into the Graveyard.

"When Swap's Summoned, I can send a Level 2 or lower WATER monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. So I send another copy of T.A.D.P.O.L.E.," A second tadpole drowned in the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of Swap Frog. By returning him to the hand, I can Normal Summon a Frog in addition to my Normal Summon this turn," Anakin declared. "So once again, I Normal Summon Swap Frog, and activate his effect, which lets me send Treeborn Frog from my Deck to the Graveyard," The yellow frog reappeared, and a tiny frog with wings was drowned into the Graveyard this time.

"Again, I return Swap to the hand, Normal Summon him once more, and send another Treeborn to the Grave!" Anakin continued. A smile crept across Edo's face as Anakin repeated his combo.

"He's milling his Deck. Why?" Kaze frowned.

"Once more!" Swap was Summoned a fourth time, and the third and final Treeborn Frog was sent to the Grave. "And once again, I return Swap to the hand! But this time, I'm going to use his effect to Summon Poison Draw Frog fm my hand!" Anakin grinned, as Swap was replaced by a squat orange frog with merely 100 ATK. "Now, everything is in place," Anakin smiled. "Well done," Edo nodded.

"I'll now Tribute Poison Draw to Tribute Summon!" Anakin declared, and his monster vanished. "Come, my Des Frog!" As Poison Draw vanished, it's tongue whipped out and latched onto Anakin's Deck, pulling a card free, which Anakin snatched. "When Poison Draw is sent to the Graveyard from the field, I draw a card," And as he did, a large green frog, with an aura of purple energy, appeared on his field with 1900 ATK. As it did, the ground rippled like water and the two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s that were in his Graveyard appeared and began to grow. "And when Des Frog is Summoned, I can Summon other Des Frogs from my Deck, equal to the number of T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in my Graveyard!" Anakin narrated, leaving his field with three Level 5 Frogs.

"Are you done yet?" Kite rolled his eyes.

"No. I play Frog Fusion!" Anakin declared, sliding a Spell into his Duel Disk. "This allows me to Fusion Summon a WATER Fusion monster from my Extra Deck! I fuse my three Des Frogs!" A pale blue and green Fusion vortex sucked in the three frogs, as a large, hulking silhouette appeared. "Come, from your aquatic throne in the depths of the wetlands! Fusion Summon! Level 8!" A massive frog leapt out of the vortex and crashed into the field, towering over everything else. Arise, behemoth frog, king of the swamp! Appear now, D.3.S. Frog!" The dark green monstrosity had beady red eyes and warts speckled across its body. A pop-up displayed its 2500 ATK, but the Graveyard portal opened and the three Treeborn Frogs appeared from it, circling around the King frog. Each one granted it an additional 500 ATK. "D.3.S. Frog gains 500 ATK for every Treeborn Frog in my Graveyard," Anakin commented.

"That's why he did that combo with Swap Frog so many times over," Shun realised. "Yes! To get all three Treeborn Frogs in my Graveyard to grant D.3.S. Frog its full 4000 ATK!" Anakin crowed with a grin. "I end my turn!"

"Very well," Kaze nodded, eyeing the frog suspiciously, as was everyone else. It was obvious that that frog was the biggest threat on the field. "My turn, draw!" A grin crossed his face. "Feel the fury of my winds!" he declared, lifting his hand to the sky. Skypent Maya roared. "I activate Maya's effect! Once per turn, I can Summon a Skypent Pendulum monster from my Graveyard!"

"Pendulum?" Yuya blinked. Anakin was shocked too. "Does that mean he's also a Lancer?" the Frog duelist blinked.

"Return, Skypent Tonat!" Kaze commanded, and a bright red serpent with white plumage erupted from the golden portal Maya had created, with 1300 ATK. "My goal is to be the one to defeat Yuya," he muttered, looking around at the others. "But I don't like the look of those Number things," the man continued, gazing at Master Key Beetle and Heartlandraco. "And I have to contend with that Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, not to mention that D.3.S. Frog, and whatever tricks that Edo guy has up his sleeve," he continued, eyeing the others on the field suspiciously. "Kite and I have an arrangement, but I don't think he likes the fact that I use Fusion Summon," Kaze added to his observations. "Even so, that frog is more threatening than the dragon,"

He went into the Battle Phase, looking around. "Tonat! Attack the frog!" Kaze commanded, and his smaller Skypent whirled and charged. "I activate the effect of Skypent Chalci in my hand! By discarding her to the Grave, Tonat cannot be destroyed by this battle, I take no battle damage, and your monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step!" Cyan light surrounded his monster as it charged.

The man gulped in surprise. "Er, I -" But he was too late, and his monster was destroyed. "Continue the assault, Maya! Attack Anakin directly!" Kaze barked, and the Fusion monster obliged, charging and landing a direct strike as Anakin's LP dropped to 1600. "Turn end," he finished.

"Very well," Shun nodded, as the turn order passed to him. He drew and consulted his hand, scouring the field. "That Obelisk Force bastard's mine," Kite spat.

"You're welcome to finish off Edo, but I'm not willing to take the chance," Shun shook his head and his Number hissed. "Master Key Beetle. Attack Anakin," The golden insect complied, charging on spindly metal legs, but he was blocked. "Battle Fader!" Anakin barked, thanking the gods that he had had a contingency. A small monster wielding clock hands appeared and cut through Shun's Battle Phase, teleporting Number 66 back to his field. "Battle Fader is Summoned and your Battle Phase is ended!"

"He bought himself a turn," Shun shook his head. "Fine. I Set a second card and end my turn!"

"I see," Edo smiled, drawing. "I do believe my beloved Field Spell can be used to greater advantage in a situation such as this," he noticed. "I activate my Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison," he declared. A tall, dark building rose into being behind him, in stark contrast with the ruins around him. More walls and roofs erupted around it until Edo was standing just inside the gateway to an auditorium, lorded over by the massive tower. "Turn end," With that, he took the opportunity to produce a platter, bearing teapot and several cups, from the inside of the archway, all made from Solid Vision. "Tea, anyone?" he cordially offered, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. "Sounds delicious, but I'll decline," Kaze snorted.

Behind him, Gong slowly crawled through the rubble. Shun had seen Cyril with Edo, and realised that he was the boy Flare had been worried for. Their plan had been that Shun would provide a distraction while Gong quietly went to rescue the boy from Edo's clutches. The martial artist started as a wall appeared in front of him, blocking his passage. "Oh no you don't," he growled, quietly scouring the edges of Clock Tower Prison for a back way in.

"Does no one take this Duel seriously?" Kite demanded in frustration as he drew.

"Says the person that has a light show with wings on his field," Anakin chuckled.

"Every time one of my opponents conducts a Standby Phase, Clock Tower Prison gains a counter," Edo narrated, the hands on his tower swinging to 11:15.

"Oh, you'll get yours," Kite hissed. "Right now! First, I play Galaxy Cyclone!" A Spell appeared on his field. "This lets me destroy a Set card. I destroy Anakin's!" he declared, pointing to the green-haired boy, who sighed as his card was destroyed. "Now, I activate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! I take control of an opponent's monster until the End Phase, its ATK becomes 3000 and its name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! I'm going to take," he paused, making up his mind. "Edo's face-down!" he decided, seeing a golden opportunity.

Edo frowned as his monster was snatched away. "How uncouth," he frowned.

"I Normal Summon Cipher Knave," Kite declared, the glowing goblin appearing, with 1300 ATK. "It's time to wipe you out. Facedown turned Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Edo directly!"

Edo almost smiled at the audacity of the attempt. Kite was attacking him with his own monster. Ingenious . . . but it had to be prevented. "I activate my Trap, Destiny HERO - Doppelgänger. I take no Battle Damage for the rest of the turn, and during the End Phase, I Summon the Trap as a Normal Monster," he declared. A slim butler appeared out of the Trap card as it vanished, who produced a set of make-up. Seconds later, a duplicate of Edo appeared as the butler transformed itself, and defensively stood in front of him, blocking the dragon.

"Fine," Kite spat. "Knave, destroy Anakin's Battle Fader, and Galaxy-Eyes, attack him directly!"

Anakin blanched. Why was everyone targeting him? He . . . had no defences planned as his 0-DEF monster was obliterated and the dragon wiped out his LP. "Wait, wait," he frantically stuttered.

"Are you ready to repent?" Kite demanded, raising his Duel Disk and staring at the downed Obelisk Force soldier.

"No - no, I'm not ready to die! I need to find my sister first!" Anakin frantically stammered.

Kite stopped dead, ice permeating his glare. "Your sister? _Your_ sister?" he hissed, his anger burning like every single sun in the galaxies of his dragon's eyes. "Y-yes. Selena. She's missing, and I'm going to find her," Anakin declared, shivering under the blonde warrior's intensity, but still managing a note of resolve.

"What. About. _Mine_?" The hatred in Kite's voice was sharp enough to cut through the stone walls of Edo's tower. The soldier blinked, uncomprehending. "You Academia bastards took my home, my family, _everything_ from me!" the man shouted, fury mixing with anguish in his eyes as he raised his weapon, pointed at Anakin's throat. "So repent your sins, you monster! Because I, Kite Tenjo, shall take it all back!"

Edo sighed. He had had quite enough of the melodramatics. "Get Anakin out of here," he snorted into his Duel Disk. At the advance base of Obelisk Force in Fusion Dimension, the staff triggered the teleporters, and Anakin vanished in a flash of light.

Kite huffed, storming back to his position. "I end my turn with a face-down," With that, Edo's face-down monster returned to the Academia commander's control. As it did, the Doppelgänger appeared on Edo's field. 1000 ATK.

"My turn," Yuya nodded, worry entering his eyes after seeing Kite. The bell tower chimed as the hands swung from 11:15 to 11:30. But his mind was still focused on one thing. "That Anakin guy . . . knows Selena? He said he was her brother," he muttered to himself.

"Don't take his word for it, Obelisk Force will say anything," Shun told him.

"I suppose," Yuya nodded, his mind still in turmoil.

"Come on, Yuya," Yuto whispered to him. "Duel with . . ." Yuya heard his counterpart's voice break before he could say the word 'smiles'. "Kite's sister," he said instead. Yuya felt Yuto's anger start to rise. "She was so sweet, so kind . . . last I saw her, she was alive,"

"Yuto, remember the tournament in Standard Dimension. Remember our Duel with Flare. Control your anger," the entertainer tried to calm his friend down, but Yuto's mood had turned inconsolable. "If I had stayed . . . if I hadn't abandoned everyone . . ."

"You went to get help. You thought it was the best thing you could do," Yuya consoled him. "And look how that turned out!" Yuto spat, his anger surging through Yuya's body. "Duelling with smiles . . . it is noble, and I can respect that. But Obelisk Force . . ." A burning sensation enveloped Yuya's body, and he screwed his eyes shut tight. It felt all too similar to when the darkness took over him.

 _-Y-_

 _Yuto stared at Edo with angry grey eyes. "Obelisk Force deserves punishment," He scanned the cards in Yuya's hand. Two of his favourites numbered among the four cards, and were exactly what he needed. The boy barely even realised that he had taken control of Yuya's body for the second time. "I activate my Spell, Xyz Stream! By Tributing an Xyz monster I control, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with no Overlay Units that has the same Type and Rank! Begone, Heartlandraco, and rise, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto commanded. A stream of energy obliterated the little pink dragon and when it dissipated, Dark Rebellion stood in its place. "Unfortunately, Dark Rebellion has no Overlay units," the boy admitted._

 _"Then what use is it?" Kaze asked rhetorically, but paused. For the second time, his green eyes flashed blue as he scanned Yuya - and he gulped. Suddenly, something had changed in the boy. Seemingly in an instant, he had gone from a clown to a dark-seeming warrior with who knew how much hidden power at his fingertips. "Maybe that's why he was chosen," the man commented. His cloak rippled in the breeze._

 _"Now for another Spell! I play Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights' Launch!" Yuto barked. "For the pain of my comrades, for the horrors done to my city, you shall pay!" he continued, as a team of various Phantom Knights gathered around Dark Rebellion, lending it strength as dark energy swarmed around the dragon. "By targeting a DARK-Attribute Xyz monster, I can use it and my Spell as Xyz Material for a monster one Rank higher!" the possessing spirit declared._

 _Somewhere, buried deep in the back of his own mind, Yuya was dimly aware of what was happening. He froze, drawing a foregone conclusion of Yuto's plan. "Yuto, no. There's a better way to do this than by Summoning that monster again,"_

 _But Yuto disregarded his counterpart's advice. In a swift movement, he drew Dark Revenge Chaos-Xyz Dragon from Yuya's Extra Deck. His grey eyes shone with dark blue light, and energy coursed through his body, sweeping through the Rank 5 dragon. "Fiendish destructive beast, appear from the netherworld. Be reborn once more and take on your true form, to rain down hell upon our enemies!" The card transformed in his hand as power flowed from his fingertips. "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Yuto shouted, the team of Knights launching Dark Rebellion into the air as the dark energy surged and transformed it. "Rise, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" he declared, and the true form of Dark Rebellion's evolution graced the field, massive colourful wings extended from a slim body. The reformed dragon roared, its 3000 ATK dominating the field._

 _"Fusion will pay!" Yuto declared through Yuya's lips. "I activate the effect of Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! I target one monster on the field, reduce its ATK to 0, and Dark Requiem gains that lost ATK! I target Skypent Maya!" he barked, and his dragon fixed its glare on Kaze's monster._

 _"What? But I'm not even with Academia!" Kaze gasped. But his words fell on deaf ears, and Dark Requiem sucked the energy from Maya, increasing its own ATK to 5400. "He's gonna manage a one-turn-kill," Shun breathed in surprise and awe._

 _"Dark Requiem! Attack!" Yuto commented, and his dragon obeyed, charging forwards to attack the defenceless monster._

 _"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the mysterious Duelist barked. Winds built around him, causing his cloak to rise and flap as his Set card flipped open. "I play Half Unbreak! Maya cannot be destroyed, and the battle damage I would take is halved!" he declared. Bubbles appeared around his monster, shielding it._

 _"There will be no escape for you!" Yuto declared, anger sparking in his eyes. "I activate the other effect of Dark Requiem! By using his other Overlay Unit, I negate your effect, and then Special Summon an Xyz monster from my Graveyard! I detach Dark Rebellion from Dark Requiem to negate your effect and immediately revive him from my Graveyard!" he responded. Requiem's multicoloured wings flared with energy as Dark Rebellion reformed next to it. Shun watched Kaze's eyes widen in shock and - was that a hint of admiration?_

 _The attack carried through and Maya was obliterated, the single blow reducing the man's LP to 0. Oddly, Kaze didn't look too disappointed. The man rapidly picked himself up and smiled genuinely for the first time. "That was very impressive," he observed, looking at Yuto with newfound admiration._

 _His smile slid away like butter as the possessed boy raised his Duel Disk in an obvious motion. "I'll, uh, be going now," he decided, leaving before Yuto could complete the action that would seal his soul into a card._

 _After a second's thought, Yuto let him go, deciding that his efforts would be best focused on defeating Edo instead. "Dark Rebellion. Attack Edo's face-down," he commanded, and the original dragon agreed, charging the other monster._

 _"My monster is Destiny HERO - Defender," Edo narrated as a hulking golem appeared on the field. "There's something you should know," he commented, a smile crossing his face as he sipped the Solid Vision tea. "Defender holds the record for the printed DEF of a Level 4 monster," The pop-up revealed an impossible 2700 DEF, and Darl Rebellion staggered back, bouncing off the rocky monster. Yuto fumed in anger. "I end my turn,"_

 _-Y-_

The turn order passed to Anakin - who had been defeated - then it passed to Kaze - who had also been defeated, and eventually ended up reaching Shun. "My turn. Draw," he frowned. The Duel had been reduced to him and Yuya versus Edo versus Kite.

"Kite. Join us. Together we can defeat him," Shun plaintively requested of his former friend.

The glare Kite turned on his former friends was deadly. "I work alone," he spat.

Shun glanced at Yuya, who was also looking at the blonde, then looked back to his old friend. 'There has to be a way for me to show Kite that he's better off with us,' he thought to himself.

"Take your turn," Edo demanded.

"Is there a Number that can help me?" Shun quietly asked his Extra Deck. The impossibly large pile of cards crammed into the tiny space rippled and shuffled, until a single card ejected from it. Shun took it and looked, Number 49: Fortune Tune gazing up at him. "This will not be sufficient to get through to Kite. Anything else?" he quietly asked, quietly gazing at his Extra Deck.

There was no response.

"Very well," Shun nodded, looking away and setting his gaze. "I shall do this with my own strength. My turn! Draw!" He took his card and looked at it with interest as Clock Tower Prison's bells rang once again, gaining its third counter. Rank-Up-Magic Double Doom Force. An insane plan came to mind.

The golden key around his neck glowed, a throb not dissimilar to a heartbeat echoing through Shun's skull. Insane plans were often the best kind.

"I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand, and activate its effect! This allows me to Special Summon Raidraptor - Booster Strix from my hand!" The two meal birds appeared on the field, and seconds later, a purple Overlay Network blossomed into being. "I immediately Overlay my two Raidraptors together to Xyz Summon! Soar, Raidraptor - Force Strix!" The large metal owl rose into being with 100 ATK and two Overlay Units. "I activate the effect of Force Strix to add Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius from my Deck to my hand by using an Overlay Unit!" Shun continued, taking a card from his Deck as Force Strix ate one of the two orbiting orbs. "Now, Battle Phase! Force Strix, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" he commanded, the 100-ATK Xyz monster embarking on a suicidal charge.

Everyone gasped. Kite shook his head, Edo raised an eyebrow, and Gong had to stop himself from crying out to give away his position. In a flash, the Raidraptor was destroyed, and 2900 points were scored from Shun's Life.

"What was the point of that suicidal charge?" Kite shook his head.

"This. I play Rank-Up-Magic Double Doom Force," Shun smirked as his Quick-Play Spell appeared on the field. "I revive Force Strix from my Graveyard and use him as Material for the Summon of a monster with a Rank double that of Strix!"

"You plan to Summon your Sattelite Cannon Falcon," Kite surmised.

"No," Shun shook his head as a brilliant golden Overlay Network, rimmed with red, absorbed Force Strix. "I shall show you the origin of the power you wield, and bring forth the one card that I feel will break the shell you have built around your heart! Now, brilliant dragon, come forth to show your errant child the error of his ways! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Reach through time and space to bring forth the true power of our world! Appear, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" The Overlay Network expelled a massive crystal, which instantly unfolded. The Emperor's Key around Shun's neck glowed with intense might, as arms and legs unfolded from the crystal, wings glowing with brilliant blue energy and a long head emerging. 4000 ATK.

Kite was stunned. Shun's monster . . . it was similar to his own Galaxy-Eyes. Too similar. His mouth set in a determined line.

"If this is what it takes to prove to you that I am not messing around, so be it!" Shun declared. "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! Attack! Prime Photon Stream of Destruction! And now the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes activates! By using an Overlay Unit, he gains ATK equal to the total ranks of all Xyz monsters on the field multiplied by 200!" Shun declared. 8+8+5+4 made 25. That meant that Prime Photon Dragon's ATK grew to 9000.

"I -" Kite cut himself off, frantically scouring his resources for something, anything that could save him. "I hope that this registers with you," his friend told him.

"I play Cipher Cracker!" Kite barked. Shun's eyes widened. He had a counter for that move? "When a Cipher monster that I control battles, I destroy all monsters on the field!" A maelstrom of blue energy erupted from his Trap, smashing through every monster on the field. Shun frantically tapped at his Duel Disk. "Master Key Beetle's effect! By sending the Set card I targeted with his effect before to the Grave, I prevent his destruction!" One of the two Set cards on Shun's field vanished in a blaze of golden light, and, when the energy Kite had created vanished, Number 66 was the only monster left standing. "Master Key! Attack!" Shun commanded. Kite bared his chest as his LP was reduced to 1500, and shook his head. "I end my turn," Shun decided with a sigh.

Yuya wrestled with his own thoughts, barely paying attention to anything that was happening. "No! Obelisk Force will pay!" Yuto shouted at him. "This isn't the way to do it!" Yuya protested.

Edo smiled as the turn order passed to him. "How interesting," he noticed. "Infighting between Xyz scum,"

Kite turned his glare on him, and Edo met him evenly as he drew. "Now," he thought to himself with a slight smile, looking up at the tower above him. "I Set one card and end my turn,"

"He left his own field empty?" Kite blinked in surprise.

"It's a trap," Shun observed.

Kite paused. "I'll take that chance! My turn! Draw!"

The clock above Edo tolled loudly as the hands swung to 12:00. "The bell tolls, Xyzians!" he crowed. "Now that Clock Tower Prison has four counters, I will take no battle damage as long as it is on my field!"

Kite fumed. "Good to know," he spat through gritted teeth, scanning his hand. A thought struck him. "I activate the effect of Galaxy Cyclone in my Graveyard! By banishing it from my Grave, I destroy a face-up Spell or Trap on the field! I'm getting rid of that clock!" he barked, and a galactic cyclone erupted from the Graveyard, destroying the Field Spell.

A wicked grin split Edo's face. "Thank you very much," he smiled. "When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, I can Summon a very powerful monster form my Deck," he smiled. The blonde frowned, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "So come forth, dark lord! Make my enemies tremble with fear as they gaze upon your visage! Rise, Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!" he shouted. The ground split open, and a hulking goliath of a man tore forth, with a chain around his neck that was a horrible match for the steel mask that obscured his face. "When Dreadmaster is Summoned, I can revive two Destiny HEROes from my Graveyard!" Edo continued. Dreadmaster reached into the Graveyard, and pulled Defender and Doppelgänger from the Graveyard. 2700 DEF and 1000 ATK. "Oh, and Dreadmaster's ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK and DEF of all Destiny HEROes I control!" Edo declared.

"Not much," Kite snorted as his monster's ATK grew to 1100.

"I agree," Edo sighed, tapping a button on his Duel Disk. "So I activate D - Fusion, and fuse together Destiny HEROes Defender and Doppelgänger!" he declared, the golem and butler merging in a multicoloured fusion vortex. "Heroes who block all assault and serve tea to the helpless!" Edo paused, realising that the part of his Fusion Summon chant referring to Doppelgänger might need work. "Become one now and reign supreme in the pitch-black future! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" His Fusion monster appeared, wielding 2800 ATK. Dreadmaster growled as he drew on the power of his teammate, his own ATK rising to 2800. "And now, when Dystopiaguy is Summoned, I can target a Destiny HERO in my Graveyard and inflict damage to my opponents equal to its ATK. I choose Doppelgänger," he declared. Black energy hit all three of his opponents, and Yuya and Kite were cut to 3000 LP each. Shun was reduced to merely 100.

"Two powerful monsters, and during my turn," Kite observed, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. He had two cards in his hand, and everything he needed to achieve victory. His anger spiked, thinking back to exactly where he had gotten the card his plan revolved around.

 _X_

 _"You know, you're a good Duelist, but you're too focused on high ranks. You need more low-rank options," his friend Kana commented to him._

 _"Just because your Deck is focused on spamming Rank 4s, doesn't mean that all of them are," Kite snorted._

 _"Still, 4 is the most common Rank," Kana commented, fishing in her pockets, before pulling out a card. "Here, keep it. For me?" she asked, grinning._

 _Kite took the card and scanned it. "Isn't this one of your dad's cards?"_

 _"It's a spare. He won't miss it," the green-and-black-haired girl giggled._

 _"Okay, but if this gets out it's your fault," Kite smirked._

 _X_

"Kana," Kite hissed. Her memory was painful, but necessary. "I Normal Summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand," he declared, the dragon-like being appearing on the field. "Twin Raptor's effect. By discarding a card, I Summon a Cipher from my Deck. I Summon Cipher Mirror Knight," A pale knight joined the dinosaur. "You were right, Kana. Rank 4 is good," he coldly smiled. "I Overlay my Level 4 Twin Raptor with my Level 4 Mirror Knight, and Xyz Summon!" An orange and brown Overlay Network absorbed his monsters. "This is for my home! Rank 4! Appear, Gagaga Cowboy!" he shouted, and a warrior dressed in a poncho and wide hat, wielding a pair of pistols, backflipped out of the portal as it evaporated, landing with a battle cry. "I activate Cowboy's effect! He gains 1000 ATK, and if he battled this turn, the monster he battles loses 500 ATK!" The cowboy shot an Overlay Unit out of the air, grinning at the D-HEROes.

"Now, Cowboy! Attack Dystopiaguy!" Kite declared. With the stat changes, Dystopiaguy's ATK was 2300 and Cowboy's 2500. It was no contest.

Edo snorted in contempt. "When Dystopiaguy's ATK is different to his original ATK, I can destroy a card on the field and make his ATK become his original ATK," he snorted. Dystopiaguy cackled, lobbing a ball of energy at Shun's Master Key Beetle, as his ATK overpowered the Cowboy's. Kite staggered back as his monster was destroyed, taking 300 damage. But more damaging was the realisation that he had nothing left. No cards in his hand or on his field. Short of a miracle . . . he was dead. "I end my turn," he spat. If nothing else, his death would be delayed by Yuya and Shun taking their turns.

-Y-

As he drew, Yuya felt Yuto surge forwards once more to take his turn. "No -" he spluttered, but could do nothing to resist as Yuto took over.

"Now, you die," Yuto spat at Edo.

Shun blinked. That wasn't like Yuya, he noticed.

Yuto looked at the card he drew - and blinked in surprise. Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet gazed up at him.

He felt his mind clear of his anger, and, in the calmness that remained, he realised what he had been doing. "Yuya . . I'm so sorry," he sighed to his counterpart, sinking back and letting the owner of the body they shared retake control. "Thanks. And don't worry, I understand," Yuya smiled as his eyes returned to their natural red. "Now, let's win this Duel," he smiled.

"Yuya?" Shun asked, eyeing his comrade.

"Yeah?" the boy looked at his comrade.

"Summon a weak monster in defence position. I have a plan, but I need to destroy something in battle and those two aren't gonna help with that," Shun requestedm gesturing at their opponents, and Yuya nodded. "On it,"

"I Normal Summon Dark Rebellion Baby Dragon from my hand!" he declared. The tiny black dragon appeared on the field, squealing cutely. "I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet! I Special Summon a Rank 4 or lower Dragon-Type Xyz monster from my Graveyard and attach my Dragonet to it as an Xyz Material!" the entertainer declared.

"Dark Rebellion?" Yuto smiled, but Yuya shook his head. "Sorry, my friend, but I have a better idea. Return, Number 82: Heartlandraco!" he declared. The pink '82' brand appeared on his fist once more as the squat dragon returned with 2000 ATK, and Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet became a circling Overlay Unit. "And now I activate the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights' Launch in the Graveyard! By banishing it from the Grave, I can attach The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak from my hand to Heartlandraco as an Xyz Material!" The card shot out of Yuya's hand, briefly appearing as a monster, before turning into a second Overlay Unit. "I activate the effect of Heartlandraco! By using an Overlay Unit, Heartlandraco can declare a direct attack this turn," Yuya grinned, and the dragonet swallowed one whole with a cheeky smile. "Now, my Number! Attack Edo! Exhaust Blast!" The key in Heartlandraco's chest shot out in a plume of steam and arced towards Edo, soaring over his monsters and hitting him in the chest, where it bounced off his armour and cut his LP in half.

Suddenly, Yuya remembered Shun's request. "I activate The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak's effect in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can add a The Phantom Knights card from my Deck to my hand," he smiled. "I add the Phantom Knights of Ancient Boots," he declared, before sparing a glance for the Set Pendulum Scale above him. "Now, I Pendulum Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand in Defence Position," A ragged spectre appeared on his field with 1200 DEF. "I end my turn," Yuya smiled.

"My turn," Shun nodded his gratitude to Yuya. "Thanks," he smiled, gesturing to Silent Boots and her 1200 DEF. "That's perfect. I Normal Summon Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius from my hand," A maroon metal bird appeared with 1700 DEF. "Battle Phase. I attack Silent Boots with Sharp Lanius," he declared, and the metal bird obediently charged and destroyed the ghoul. The black Duelist conducted his Main Phase 2, and smiled. "I activate the effect of Sharp Lanius. After it has destroyed a monster by battle, I can Summon a Raidraptor from my Graveyard," he explained. "I revive Booster Strix," The rocketeering owl returned.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Booster Strix with my Level 4 Sharp Lanius and Xyz Summon!" Shun declared, a brilliant golden Overlay Network appearing. "Come, shining paladin, embodiment of hope! Xyz Summon, Rank 4!" A closed cylinder of metallic white segments appeared, with holes in the top and bottom from which small parts of the monster protruded. "Take your sword and cut through all that stands in your way on the path to freedom! Rise, Number 39: Utopia!" Shun invoked the warrior as it unfolded on his field, its great broadsword gleaming like the sun. "I end my turn!" he declared. Utopia would be able to protect Kite until Yuya's next turn, at which point Heartlandraco could take out Edo. Hopefully, after that, Kite could be reasoned with, and if not, he and Yuya could team up against him.

"My turn. Draw," Edo smirked, looking at his card. He checked his wristwatch, but paused as he heard a grunt behind him, and turned.

Cyril was standing atop the hunched form of Gong, who was convulsing in pain at his feet. "What happened?" he frowned, looking at the spectacle.

"He attempted to surprise me. A knowledge of the human body's sensitive pressure points is an extremely useful thing," he coldly observed.

Edo smiled. "It appears that I have run out of time," he sighed. "Attention Obelisk Force, activate my teleportation beacon. I'm bringing a guest," he spoke into the mike of his Duel Disk.

"What?" Kite blinked.

"My sincerest apologies, rebels, but there are things in my life more important than you rabble!" Edo called. He paused, and focused directly on Yuya. "And I am definitely taking a closer look at you, boy," he frowned, a storm of anger crossing his face for the briefest second, before he turned back to Cyril. The boy wordlessly took Edo's hand, and in an instant, the two vanished. With the disruption of the Duel, the monsters vanished. Shun stared at where Edo had been in confusion. Yuya immediately spotted Gong and rushed over. "Gong!" he gasped, dashing to his injured friend.

"Why did he leave?" Shun frowned, trusting that Yuya could take care of the other Lancer.

Behind them, Kite took advantage of his adversaries' confusion to make a quiet escape.

Yuya and Gong moved back towards Shun, Yuya supporting his larger friend. "What happened?" the younger boy asked.

"I tried to pull the kid away . . he did something to my shoulder and next thing I know, I'm on the floor," Gong groaned.

"Pull yourself together. We need to find the others," Shun told the two of them. "Safety in numbers. Especially since we now know the kid we're supposed to be looking for is with Obelisk Force. And by the looks of things, by choice,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Really sorry that the Duel wasn't finished, but . . I've been writing my way through it for the last week and a half. I was sick of it! Urgh, that's the last time I try to combine three separate inevitable conflicts (Kaze vs. Yuya, Anakin vs Yuya, Shun vs Kite) into a single Duel. That was a killer, and this is probably the longest chapter yet.**

 **Speaking of which, if anyone's wondering, Shun had Number Wall set and protected with Master Key Beetle. His plan was to wait until an effect would be activated to destroy Master Key, then activate it. Unfortunately, he didn't get the opportunity and had to get rid of it instead.**

 **New home-made cards!**

 **Cipher Cracker**

 **Counter Trap Card**

 **When a 'Cipher' monster battles: Destroy all monsters on the field.**

 **Xyz Stream**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Tribute one Rank 4 or lower Xyz monster you control; Special Summon one Xyz monster from your Extra Deck with the same Rank, Type and Summoning conditions as the Tributed monster.**

 **Destiny HERO - Doppelgänger**

 **Continuous Trap Card**

 **When this card is activated: You take no Battle Damage for the rest of this turn, also during the End Phase, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Level 4/DARK/Warrior/ATK:1000/DEF:0). This card continues to be treated as a Normal Monster while in the Graveyard.**

 **Froggy Fusion**

 **Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **Fusion Summon a WATER Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters on your field or in your hand as Fusion Materials.**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not quite done finalising Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet's card text, so you'll all get that another time. Sorry! :(**

 **Oh, and there is a perfectly good reason that Yuya has some Phantom Knight cards in his Deck. Beyond the fact that Yuto gave them to him just like he did the Rank-Up-Magic Spell, I have chosen the Phantom Knight cards Yuya has carefully as the ones that have search power and synergy with Yuya's Deck, so it isn't unrealistic that he would use them regardless, especially since they can search the aforementioned Rank-Up-Magic and other useful and generic Phantom Knight cards, such as, say, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil.**

 **But now that that's done with, reviews! Yay for the first time in ages we have more than one!**

 **Interesting ideas, Leafeon. I'll keep them in mind.**

 **Wait and see. There's more to Cyril than meets the eye, Aamuet.**

 **So, anything else? No? Then p- wait, wait, the question! Okay, uh, nothing to do with Cyril, I got this. Should the Chaos Numbers be used here, and if so, how? Peace!**


	40. White Dragon's Rise! Crashlanders Unite!

Chapter 39: White Dragon's Rise! Crashlanders Unite!

Kisara perched evenly on top of the jagged and twisted end of the decapitated Heartland Spire. She cracked her knuckles, gazing down at the blackened ruins. "Shame I wasn't here during the first attack," the girl shrugged, looking around from her vantage point in the centre of the city. It had taken some very careful teleporting to get her up there, she recalled, but that was why the Academia technicians got paid the big bucks.

"It really is funny how they have such a maniacal fervour about the objective," Kisara chuckled to herself. "Makes me wish one of my powers was the spontaneous creation of popcorn,"

The girl looked around, searching for any signs of movement. "If I'd been here, there wouldn't even be these ruins left," the girl giggled. "All I got was that stupid island,"

 _X_

 _A massive, three-headed white dragon with three sets of blue eyes leered down at the Satellite of Xyz Dimension. "NEO-BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! EVOLUTION BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"_

 _A few minutes later, Kisara landed on the edge of Neo Domino City's docks. She paused, and facepalmed, looking back at the smoking wreck of an island that was rapidly sinking into an ocean. "Damn, I forgot to card them," she groaned. The girl opened her Duel Disk and sent out a transmission to all the Obelisk Force soldiers in the area. "If Daddy asks, there was never an island off the coast of this city. Got it, everyone?"_

 _X_

"Ooh, that looks promising," the girl banished the memory and spotted a tiny speck of white on a road far below. "I spy, with my little eye, something that's not going to be alive in ten minutes,"

X

While the other three Lancers were taking on Kite, Kaze and Obelisk Force, Sawatari, Yuke and Katie were enjoying the scenery.

"This place is a massive mess," Sawatari groaned.

"Lemme guess. It insults your cultured tastes," Katie snorted.

"Why yes, yes it does!" the blonde huffed, petulantly stamping his foot.

"Oh, grow up," Yuke snorted. "Sure, the Crashlands were never this bad, but . . ." He paused, unsure what exactly he was trying to say. "Seriously, are your parents royalty or something?" he finally asked his teammate.

"My father is Curio Sawatari! He is going to be the mayor of Miami City as soon as the election is over!"

"So you're the son of someone who has nothing to his name but something he hasn't got yet?" Katie chuckled, her tail flicking in mirth. "That's really not something to brag about," Yuke nodded, grinning widely.

"Well - I - he -" Sawatari spluttered, incredulous. "Shut up," he finally burst out, storming ahead.

Katie snorted, before giggling uncontrollably. "Rich kids," she smirked.

"Yeah," Yuke nodded. Katie skipped ahead, but her brother hung back and pulled something from his pocket. The kind gaze of Radiant Divine Bird Vene gazed up at him as moisture brimmed in his eyes. "Mum," he whispered. "I miss you. It's a shame you never got to see this place," the boy looked around, saw the blackened ruins of the city through tearstained eyes, "this horrible, beautiful place,"

He pocketed the card and rushed to catch up, wiping his tears away on his sleeve.

In front of him, Katie pricked her ears, the furry orange flaps alert and erect as she cocked her head. "Yuke! Shingo! Someone's coming!" Sawatari wheeled and glared at her. "Don't call me Shi-"

Kisara landed in the space between Sawatari and Katie. "How perceptive. You obviously have good ears," she smiled at the other girl.

Yuke, ever the cordial gentleman, stepped around his sister and extended a hand of greeting. "A pleasure to meet you. I didn't think there was anyone else around here," he smiled.

"Oh, well what do you know. At least some of you locals have manners," Kisara simpered, a cocky smile crossing her face.

"Yuke! Katie!" A very serious and worried note had crept into Sawatari's voice as he ran in a wide circle around the girl to reunite with his friends. "Back away, very slowly," he whispered, his usual cocky smirk gone. "She's with Obelisk Force. She's dangerous,"

"Oh, dangerous is such a," Kisara paused, searching for the right word. "Threatening label. I don't like labels. Besides, so I'm a good Duelist, that doesn't make me a murderer or something, right?"

"I suppose not?" Katie blinked, unsure, but Kisara's next words wiped them all of any ideas that she might be an ally. "I mean, I am a murderer, with plenty of 'something' to boot, but that isn't just because I'm a good Duelist," The white-haired girl winked playfully. "That's all me,"

Yuke stared at her in horror as he slowly backed away. "You're insane,"

"Now now now," Kisara tutted impatiently. "What did I say about labels?"

"We should leave," the fox girl suggested, slowly backing away.

"One more step and I card you all right now," the girl nonchalantly responded. The three froze. "I can see you all have Duel Disks, so, how about we play a game?" Kisara suggested. "The three of you versus me. Really, the odds are in your favour,"

"I don't like it," Yuke shook his head. "Why is she so confident?"

"Who cares? Obviously she doesn't know how good we are," the blonde boy snorted. "Besides, we have those Number cards. No way she could top one of those," he smirked.

"He has a point, bro," Katie nodded, as she and Sawatari took up positions on either side of Yuke.

"Looks like there's no getting out of it," the Ritual Duelist shrugged. "Alright. Let's Duel,"

Kisara cocked her head, staring at Yuke. "How odd," she commented, checking her Duel Disk. "Yuke, was it? You look a lot like my boyfriend,"

"I'll take the first move!" Sawatari interrupted her before Yuke could respond. "Now, everyone, be prepared, because it's time now for Sawatari Theatres to take centre stage!"

"Action field, on," Sawatari's Duel Disk reported as blue platforms appeared all over the field.

Katie looked at Yuke doubtfully. "Okay, it's kinda cute when Yuya does it, but this is just creepy,"

"The curtain shall open with an incredible light show!" Sawatari declared, holding up two cards. "Because, using the Scale 2 Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian I set the Pendulum Scale!" he declared, as a young vampire and a four-armed yellow ogre rose into the Pendulum Zones. "Now, I Pendulum Summon! Swing between the miraculous scales and come forth, two copies of Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!" A purple portal expelled two actors from its depths, each with 1700 ATK.

"And now, it's time for the hero of my piece to present himself, as I Overlay my two Level 4 Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookies!" the blonde grinned, a black-and-purple Overlay Network absorbing the two monsters. "Devil of the stage, trapped within a prison! Rise now, and turn your disadvantage into your strength! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! The stage is yours, Number 85: Crazy Box!" A massive black cube, pockmarked with jagged ends and holes, and with red light surging from the cracks, appeared in Sawatari's field. A large hole in one side showed an unblinking red eye, fixed on Kisara, and a runic red '85' adorned the corner of that side. 3000 ATK. The same symbol appeared on the back of Sawatari's hand. "Huh?" the boy blinked. "What's this?" But he shrugged and dismissed it. "Turn end!"

"My move!" Katie smirked, baring her canine teeth. "Draw! I'll start by playing Ritual of Volpyne Possession! By Tributing the Volpyne Familiar - Fennec in my hand, whose effect lets to be treated as an entire Tribute, I Ritual Summon!" she declared. A runic circle appeared, with a glowing, transparent fox rising into the air, before vanishing. "Come, spirit of Volpyne fire! Ritual Summon, Level 6! Inhabit the rock and bring new power from beyond! Appear, Megavolpyne Golem - Sentinel!" Katie's ruby-eyed fox golem appeared with 2000 ATK and roared.

"Aww, that's cute," Kisara chuckled.

"Now, I'll activate my Field Spell, Volpyne Shrine!" Verdant vegetation appeared around her, along with a small lake. A teepee shrine rose into being behind her.

Sawatari cast her a dirty glare as he stomped out of the water and pulled off his boots to wring them out. "Again? Really?"

"Sorry," Katie sheepishly shrugged, before a smile crossed her face. "Finally, I activate Sentinel's effect, which allows him to gain ATK equal to his current DEF!" The monster roared as its ATK became 2500. "Turn end,"

"My move," Yuke declared, taking his hand. A smile crossed his face. "I Normal Summon Topaz Monoglyph from my hand! When Topaz is Summoned, he is changed to Defence mode, and I can add a Monoglyph from my Deck to my hand! I add Citrine Monoglyph!" he declared, and a massive topaz Jewel appeared on the lush grass of the Volpyne Shrine as he drew a card. "Now, I play Seismic Fissure!" The ground in front of him split open, as Citrine appeared from his hand in full monster form, before the two stones fell into the abyss. "By Tributing Topaz on my field and Citrine in my hand, I Ritual Summon!" A savage grin crossed Yuke's face with blue light surging from the crack in the ground. "Take all that you want and give nothing back! Get ready, my monster, to launch your attack! Ritual Summon, Level 7! Rise, Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon!" Yuke's great serpentine dragon erupted from the fissure as it closed behind it and roared in fury with 2500 ATK. "I set a facedown. Turn end!"

The assembled monsters all glared at Kisara. Crazy Box's single eye's intense gaze mixed with the fury of Hammer Tail and the pinpoint focus of Sentinel. "How intimidating," she chuckled. "I'm really scared," She drew her hand as a manic grin set her eyes alight. "I play Polymerization, and fuse the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand," A massive Fusion vortex appeared above her as twin white dragons were sucked into the vortex. "Great white dragons with gleaming blue eyes! Become one through my power as the next evolution of perfection! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Appear, two-headed dragon with four blue eyes! Rampage, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Her massive two-headed dragon roared in fury as it appeared on the field. 3000 ATK.

"Now, now," Kisara leered at the trio. "Which one of you should I destroy?" She raised three fingers, before lowering one. "Your monster has enough ATK points for me to not damage you, you're out," she shook her head at Sawatari, focusing on the siblings. "Eenie, meenie, miney, the fox is cuter than the dragon," she declared. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Attack that Hammer Tail thing!" the girl commanded, and her dragon complied, charging at Yuke.

The boy blinked, and gulped, shaking his head. "Sorry Sawatari!" he shouted, snatching an Action Card from mid-air and remembering Yuya's brief explanation of how an Action Duel worked. "I play Ritual's Wake!" A Spell appeared on his side of the field. "When a Ritual Monster would be destroyed, all monsters on the field are destroyed except Ritual Monsters!" he declared. Torrents of water emerged from the Spell, skirting Sentinel and Hammer Tail, but obliterating Twin Burst and Crazy Box.

Kisara hmphed. "Fine then," she shook her head. "I Set a monster in face-down Defence mode and end my turn,"

"My turn!" Sawatari frowned at Yuke, before grinning. "I shall overcome this loss! I Normal Summon Tin Goldfish from my hand!" he declared, and a metal fish appeared in the lagoon behind him with a cheerful chirp. "When Tin Goldfish is Summoned, I can Summon a monster from my hand with the same Level! Come, Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!" His Level 4 actor rose to the field with a flourish. "I Overlay my Level 4 Tin Goldfish with my Level 4 Sassy Rookie and Xyz Summon!" A bright green Overlay Network appeared, and Sawatari smiled, confident of his triumph. "Come, destroyer of giants and hero of Heartland! Rank 4! Rise, Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer!" the blonde declared as the signature card of the Resistance appeared on his field. "This Xyz stuff is fun!" Sawatari grinned. "Castel! Attack!" The avian fired a shot from its gun at the card, and it was obliterated, momentarily revealing a glowing chunk of diamond. "I end my turn!" he finished.

"Good. Because now, during the End Phase of the turn that The White Stone of Ancients was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" Kisara shouted in exultation. "Come, my very soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A massive white dragon appeared with 3000 ATK.

"My go," Katie declared, carefully eyeing the Normal Monster as she drew. "I activate the effect of my Sentinel, which allows it to gain 500 ATK," she cautiously declared as her monster's ATK became 3000.

"Don't attack. I don't have anything that can protect you," Yuke warned.

"I don't need protection, big brother," Katie smirked. "I Normal Summon Kinka-byo from my hand!" A black wolf-like creature appeared. "When Kinka-byo is Summoned, I can revive a Level 1 monster from my Grave. Return, Volpyne Familiar - Fennec!" The ghostly fox reappeared, 200 ATK. "I Overlay my Level 1 Fennec with my Level 1 Kinka-byo and Xyz Summon! Rise, as the tomes of order and chaos! Xyz Summon, Rank 1!With the power of the code inscribed in your shelves, bring forth power from your pages! Come, Number 78: Number Archive!" the fox girl commanded as an orange '78' appeared on the palm of her right hand.

A brown-and-grey Overlay Network expelled a trio massive, floating round bookshelves. Golden runes glowed, inscribed on the shelves, as wires connected the three devices. With a mighty leap, Katie jumped onto the top of the lowest-floating shelf. "Come on, Archive! Find me an Action Card!" she commanded, and her monster obediently floated higher, slowly spinning as it did. Katie jumped off and onto a platform, where she caught a Solid Vision card.

"Perfect! Okay, I now activate Number Archive's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, an opponent can pick a card from my Extra Deck, and if it's a Number it gets Summoned to the field by using Number Archive and its Overlay Units as Material! Yuke, big bro!"

Katie held up four cards to Yuke. "Pick the one on the left," she requested.

"Sure, sis. Left it is," the blue-haired Ritual Duelist grinned.

Katie returned the other three cards to her Extra Deck and revealed the selected monster as a book shot out of the Archive's shelf and opened. A glowing golden '87' appeared on the cover. "Alright. Come on out, my friend, Number 87: Queen of the Night!"

A massive lotus blossom rose from the book as Number Archive became twin glowing Overlay Units. The lotus opened as a humanoid figure with long pink hair and a playful expression emerged, wielding a serrated comb, and stood on one of the lotus' petals, using the plant as a hovercraft, with a glowing red '87' on her green-clad midriff and 3200 ATK. The 78 on Katie's hand vanished, as a bright red '87' replaced it on her shoulder.

"Here we go!" Katie grinned. "I activate Queen of the Night's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I grant her an extra 300 ATK! Now, Queen of the Night! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Karma Clash Strike!" Like a ninja, the lady leapt forwards and sliced its blade across Blue-Eyes' flank, destroying the dragon and cutting away 500 of Kisara's LP. She scoured around for an Action Card.

"Sentinel! Your turn! Direct attack!" Katie commanded, and the possessed statue obeyed, charging forwards and reducing Kisara to 500 LP. "Turn end," the girl grinned in satisfaction.

"Time to finish you off," Yuke smirked. "My turn, draw! I won't waste time! Hammer Tail, direct attack!" His monster roared and charged.

Kisara jumped out of the way, white energy propelling her higher than should have been possible. Hammer Tail twisted and went in for another strike, but once again she dodged. Finally, the dragon twisted its tail and knocked her out of mid-air, but even as it did she slid an Action Card into her Duel Disk. "Action Spell! Evasion!" she declared. "The attack is negated!"

"Fine," Yuke shook his head. "I end my turn,"

Kisara cracked a grin. "My turn. Draw," She drew her card, and a smile crossed her face. "I Normal Summon Protector with Eyes of Blue from my hand," she commanded, and a tall warrior with a sword appeared on the field with 800 ATK. "Now, see, Protector gets lonely without someone to protect, so when he is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a Level 1 LIGHT-Attribute Tuner from my hand! Come, Priestess with Eyes of Blue!" she smirked as a cheerful woman in a blue gown appeared behind the Protector. 0 ATK. "I activate Protector's effect! By targeting Priestess and sending her to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Blue-Eyes monster from my hand. Come, Dragon Spirit of White, who is always treated as a Blue-Eyes monster!" Kisara shrieked. The priestess vanished as the last card in Kisara's hand became a massive dragon that launched itself onto the field. 2500 ATK.

"Now, when Priestess is targeted by a card effect I can add two Blue-Eyeses with different names from my Deck to my hand. I add another Dragon Spirit of White and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kisara grinned, taking two extra cards from her Deck. "Oh, and when Dragon Spirit is Summoned, I can banish a Spell or Trap on the field. Kiss that Shrine goodbye," the blue-eyed Duelist commanded, and white energy obliterated the Volpyne Shrine.

She scanned her options. "Time to test-run the newbies," she decided with a smirk. "No sense in bringing a sword to fight the Black Flare if I don't know that that sword won't break," the girl commented. "I Tune my Level 1 Protector to my Level 8 Dragon Spirit and Synchro Summon!" One ring, eight stars. 1 + 8 = 9. "I summon you, great ghostly dragon! Descend from heaven in radiant white to show this guy we can put up a fight!" Kisara chanted as white energy engulfed the ring and stars and a body took form. "Synchro Summon! Level 9! Ethereal white dragon with phantasmal blue eyes! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Her Level 9 Synchro monster rose into the air with a mighty roar.

"Now, another Action Spell! I play Double Tuned! I revive a Tuner from my Graveyard, but if I don't Synchro Summon with it this turn it is destroyed and I take damage equal to its ATK! Return, Protector!" Kisara commanded, and the Tuner returned with a nod. "And by Tributing Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, I Summon a LIGHT Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck!" she continued, pulling a card out of her Extra Deck. "I got this from some aristocrat in Synchro Dimension. I don't think she misses it where she is," Kisara absent-mindedly commented. "Come, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" she commanded, and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon became a portal, from which a red dragoness with scales like rose petals appeared. "Black Rose Moonlight's effect. When she is Special Summoned, I can return a Special Summoned monster on my opponent's field to their hand. Bye-bye, Castel!" Kisara happily waved, as a wave of rose petals blew Sawatari's Castel back to his Extra Deck.

"Wha - hey!" Sawatari protested.

"What's she up to? She got rid of a powerful monster and summoned a weaker one, just to get rid of a monster that she could have easily destroyed by battle?" Katie frowned, jumping to stand next to her brother.

"I'm not buying it," Yuke agreed. "She's planning something,"

"I heard her say something about testing a new weapon," Katie told her brother, twitching her ears.

"But that dragon will be destroyed at the end of her turn?" Yuke frowned, checking Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effects in the Graveyard in his Duel Disk. "So will her Tuner, and then she'll take enough damage to lose," his sister observed.

"Now, I Tune my Level 1 Tuner Protector to my Level 7 Black Rose Moonlight, and Synchro Summon!" Kisara shouted with a crazed grin. She paused, and cursed. "I forgot to come up with a summon chant," she sighed, but shrugged. "Oh well. Come on out, Goyo King!" she commanded, as a tall, strapping warrior with a cutlass dressed in Synchro Dimension finery appeared on her field. 2800 ATK

Sawatari frowned. "Goyo? When did Kisara join the Synchro Dimension Security?" he asked in confusion.

"Okay, Goyo King! Attack Sentinel!" she commanded, and the warrior smiled at it loosed a burst of white energy at the golem. "When Goyo King battles, he gains 400 ATK for every EARTH-Attribute Warrior-Type Synchro monster on the field. There's only one, but it's enough!" she smirked, as the warrior destroyed Katie's possessed statue. "And now, Goyo King's other effect! If he destroys a monster by battle, I can Summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field from your Graveyard!"

Katie and Yuke's jaws fell open. "What?" the boy demanded.

"That's what Goyo monsters do. It pisses me off so bad," Sawatari hissed.

"Sentinel," Katie gulped as the Ritual monster appeared next to Goyo King.

Kisara grinned in excitement. "Yes! It's perfect! That Black Flare bitch is going down!" she shrieked, seeing the Ritual monster on her side of the field . . . she paused, before signing in irritation.

Sentinel's effect had reset. He was back down to 2000 ATK.

"So much for that," Kisara sighed in irritation. "Okay. This still works. Sentinel, attack Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon," she commanded, and Sentinel obeyed, charging the dragon.

"Well, at least she won't keep my monster for long," Katie nodded, wincing as she watched the doomed monster charge.

Kisara produced another Action Card, seemingly out of nowhere with a cheeky grin. "Action Spell: Big Sword! This boosts Sentinel's ATK by 1000!" she commanded. The cartoonish sword appeared on his back as Sentinel charged and cut Hammer Tail to shreds. 500 of Yuke's LP were cut away.

"She's good," Sawatari whispered in horror as their opponent ended her turn. "My turn, draw," he declared, checking his card. "I'm out of Xyzes, and my Superstar is nowhere to be seen," he gulped. "I don't have anything left that could possibly do any good . . . I Set a monster facedown and end my turn," he gulped.

"My turn, draw," Katie continued. She drew, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Queen of the Night. Attack Goyo King,"

"Goyo King's effect only activates when he's the attacking one," Kisara admitted. "But that won't matter. I play my Action Spell, Mirror Resonation. All face-up Attack Position monsters I don't control are destroyed!" she smirked. A wave of energy crossed over the fields of all three opponents.

Katie cursed. "I activate Queen of the Night's other effect! By using her last Overlay unit, I can force her into face-down defence mode!" The lotus petals closed on the woman they carried, flattening into a card. The spell washed over it, unaffected. Kisara sighed.

"Where does she keep getting all those Action Cards?" Sawatari demanded. "She's cheating, she has to be!"

"I end my turn," the Duel Spirit hybrid sighed.

"My move," Yuke nodded, scanning his options once more. One Set card on his field and two cards in his hand. "I Normal Summon Sapphire Monoglyph," The teardrop-shaped gemstone appeared on his field. "Sapphire is immediately changed to Defence mode," 1700 DEF. "When Sapphire is Summoned, I can add a Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Garnet Monoglyph," he declared, searching his secondary ace Ritual. "Now, I activate my Trap, Metal Reflect Slime!" the boy continued. A mass of amorphous metal erupted from his trap, forming into a gelatinous blob of a monster with 3000 DEF. And, more importantly, ten Level stars.

"I play Ritual of the First Monoglyph, and tribute Metal Reflect Slime!" With a flash of energy, the slime vanished. "Come forth, great red rock that endured throughout history! Arise with your collected power and unleash your true strength! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Rise, Garnet Monoglyph!" 0 ATK became 3000, and the carving roared in fury. "Go, Garnet! Attack Goyo King!" The gemstone fired a laser and obliterated his enemy. Kisara sighed, shaking her head in irritation as her LP dropped by 200. "Well, that sucks,"

"Take that! Turn end!" Yuke grinned.

"Okay. I'll take it, and pay you back with interest," Kisara winked as she drew. "Ooh, cool! I play my Spell, Dragon's Mirror!" A massive purple mirror rose into existence behind her, three great white dragons appearing in it. "By banishing Fusion Materials from my Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

Sawatari paled, recognising the play. "Oh crap, we need to get out of here! Now!"

The reflections slowly fused into one, creating a single massive three-headed blue dragon. "I call you, my ultimate monster! Fusion Summon! True and perfect embodiment of my self!" A resounding clap echoed from her palms as the mirror first cracked, then shattered, releasing the impossibly massive three-headed monster into reality. Kisara's eyes shone bright blue and her hair was blown upwards in a sudden updraft as white energy surged upwards around her feet. "Awaken, revitalised ultimate power! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The massive monster had 4500 ATK, and one of its three heads glared at each of the opponents.

Sawatari felt like wetting himself.

"Go!" Kisara shrieked, power rushing through her and charging the air around her. "Attack Yuke directly!" Her dragon roared in agreement and charged, unleashing a burst of energy from his maw. With a massive explosion, Yuke was blown away, his remaining LP cut to 0 in an instant.

"Now, Ultimate's effect. By sending a Blue-Eyes Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard," Kisara evilly grinned, "he can attack again. I send a copy of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Now, go, destroy Sawatari's face-down!" Her dragon obliged, and the smile didn't waver as the card was pulverised. "Again, I send a copy of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon to the Graveyard! Attack Sawatari directly!"

The actor paled, frantically casting around for an Action card and dashing out of the way - but as the three-headed dragon threw itself forwards, it's wing snapped out and knocked him off the platform, sending him sprawling. His LP slowly drained until they reached 0.

"The effect can only be activated twice per turn. What a pity," Kisara sighed. "But oh well, next turn! Make your move, animal. It'll be your last," she leered at Katie, who gulped.

"My turn!" an unfamiliar voice called, and a figure leapt down from the crumbling rooftops. All three Lancers looked up in shock as the man's cowl blew backwards, revealing pinched features and a bald scalp. "I activate my Field Spell, Skypent Temple!" Kaze boomed, leaping into the empty air. A massive, tiered golden temple erupted from the ground, and he landed at the top, glaring down at Kisara and her dragon.

"Now, I Normal Summon Skypent Tlaloc and play Skypent Fusion!" he declared. "I fuse Skypent Tlaloc on my field and Skyoent Quetzal in my hand!" The monster he had just Summoned immediately vanished, sucked into a Fusion vortex that appeared on his temple's dais. "Tlaloc goes to the Extra Deck and Quetzal is sent to the Graveyard! Now, mother snake of brilliant bronze, come forth now with power untold! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Rise as the serpent that brings life from death! Descend, Skypent Maya!" His ace monster appeared, and she roared. "Maya's effect lets me revive Quetzal from my Graveyard!" The brilliant green serpent revived, with 1700 ATK.

"And now, I activate the effect of Skypent Temple!" Kaze declared, cool and emotionless in battle. "By sending a Skypent Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck to my Grave, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my hand or field!"

"Oh?" Kisara smiled.

"I fuse Skypent Maya with Skypent Quetzal and the Skypent Xipe in my hand!" the man commanded. "Come, golden serpent, bring forth all that you have! Fusion Summon! With the blood of your foes on your stained fangs, destroy all that stands in your gold-paved path! Now, Level 10! Rise, Skypent Huitzil!"

The entire temple opened up. It split open down the middle, revealing a hollow interior with a massive, rippling golden portal inside - and from that portal, one of the most majestic beasts any of the Duelists there had ever seen appeared. It was a massive golden serpent, it's body rippling with muscle, and emerald ridges running down its body. A purple Jewel was encased in its chest, and a framework on its back bore a golden gong. It roared, shaking the very earth with it's fury. 3500 ATK.

"Skypent Huitzil now uses its effect! By banishing Skypent Maya from my Graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field! I destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaze intoned, and it twisted its tail to strike the gong mounted on its back. The gong rang, clear, pure notes of sound echoing through the area, as the three-headed dragon vanished. Kisara blinked, and gulped.

"Now, Huitzil! Attack that Fusion bitch!" Kaze commanded, and his strongest monster complied, charging directly at Kisara. She smirked. "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!" the girl commanded, sliding a green card into her Duel Disk. "Your attack is negated!"

"Great," Kaze chuckled. "Gimme a call next turn, when that applies,"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Skypent Huitzil's effect! He is unaffected by my opponent's card effects during the turn that they're activated! Your Evasion doesn't affect him until my turn ends, by which point it's effect is over with anyway!" Kaze smirked as his reptile dealt the finishing blow to the Obelisk Force commander.

"Unbelievable!" Kisara huffed as her teleporter activated, and she vanished in a flash of light.

The temple vanished and the Fusion duelist comfortably dropped to the ground, before wheeling to smile at Katie. "You okay?"

"That was so cool," she grinned. Yuke and Sawatari dashed up and flanked her protectively. "Careful, sis. He uses Fusion," Yuke warned her.

"I assure you that you of all people don't have to fear me," Kaze shook his head, removing his hood. "After all," All three Lancers' eyes widened as he revealed a mop of emerald green hair and smiled, displaying twin four-inch fangs and slitted, serpentine pupils. "We Crashlanders have to stick together, eh?"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Well, that took longer than it really should have. -.- I've been spending a lot of time working on my original novel, Ghostwriter, recently, so that's reason number one for the delay.**

 **Which leads me to reason number. 2, and an announcement I feel I now have to make . . . . . everyone saw the way that the Heartland 'arc' ended, right? . . . . I AM NOT DOING THAT. The way that Obelisk Force suddenly just went "Okay, we'll help you now. Sorry about turning your world to rubble, but everything's gonna be fine now, because we had a spontaneous and totally random change of heart," and all the survivors just went, "Okay. That's cool, no worries," . . . . That is some of the worst writing I have ever seen, and not only did I expect Yuya and co. to be in Heartland way longer than they were, I did not anticipate Shun's suddenly being in a coma. Which kinda ruins the Numbers thing I'm setting up to boot.**

 **Which brings me to the announcement. Both because I now need to completely re-jig my plot plan from now on, and possibly even RETCON a few things, and because I'd rather not have to worry about any more curveballs that the show intends to throw our way . . I'm putting Yuya's Treat on official hiatus until ARC-V has completely finished airing. I'm sorry, and I never wanted it to happen, but . . . I feel that in the long run, my story as a whole will be better if I take the time to make sure I can work around the steadily-degenerating canon plot.**

 **No new cards from anyone but Kaze;**

 **Skypent Tlaloc**

 **Level 3/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:1200/DEF:900/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn, if you have a 'Skypent' card in your other Pendulum Zone; You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 1. This change lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **You can discard this card; add one 'Skypent' monster from your Deck to your hand, except 'Skypent Tlaloc'.**

 **Skypent Tonat**

 **Level 2/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:1300/DEF:700/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn, if you have a 'Skypent' card in your other Pendulum Zone; You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 1. This change lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **If you have two 'Skypent' monsters in your Pendulum Zones: You can reveal one 'Skypent' Pendulum monster in your hand or Extra Deck; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **Skypent Quetzal**

 **Level 4/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:1700/DEF:400/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn, if you have a 'Skypent' card in your other Pendulum Zone; You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 1. This change lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **This card gains 200 ATK for every 'Skypent' monster in your Graveyard.**

 **Skypent Xipe**

 **Level 2/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:900/DEF:1400/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn, if you have a 'Skypent' card in your other Pendulum Zone; You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 1. This change lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **You can discard this card; add one 'Skypent' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Skypent Maya**

 **Level 6/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:2400/DEF:1300/Fusion/Effect**

 **2 'Skypent' monsters**

 **Once per turn; You can target one 'Skypent' monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card would be destroyed; You can banish one 'Skypent' Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck instead.**

 **Skypent Huitzil**

 **Level 10/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:3500/DEF:2300/Fusion/Effect**

 **1 'Skypent' Fusion monster + 2 'Skypent' monsters**

 **Once per turn; You can banish one 'Skypent' monster from your Graveyard, then target one card on the field; destroy it. This card is unaffected by your opponent's effects during the turn they are activated.**

 **Skypent Temple**

 **Field Spell Card**

 **You can send one 'Skypent' Pendulum monster from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard; Fusion Summon a 'Skypent' Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 'Skypent' monsters in your hand or on your field as Fusion Material. Once per turn, if you Pendulum Summon a monster(s); You can make all 'Skypent' monsters you control gain 500 ATK. You can only activate one effect of 'Skypent Temple' per turn, and only once per turn. Destroy this card if you control a monster that is not a Fusion monster or a Pendulum monster.**

 **Skypent Fusion**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Fusion Summon a 'Skypent' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as Fusion Material. If this card is in your Graveyard; You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add one 'Skypent' monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **And now, review responses.**

 **Thanks for the feedback, Leafeon. :)**

 **I can't read the URL, danio.**

 **And the question! Hmm . . . what should be the fate of Obelisk Force? I can't do the same thing as canon, since that sucked, and I am in the market for ideas, so . . . anything? Peace!**


	41. Dragon's Heart! Calm Before The Storm!

Chapter 40: The Heart of the Dragon! The Calm Before The Storm!

"Yuke. He's like me," Katie shook her head in disbelief, gazing at her brother.

Kaze nodded. "Never thought I'd find another Crashlander out here, or anywhere, really," he shrugged. The man paused, tilting his head. "I have to go. I'll see you around," he nodded, turning and dashing away.

"Wha - wait!" Katie protested.

Behind them, Sawatari's Duel Disk beeped. "I've got a message," he called to the two Crashlanders. "It's from Gong,"

"Yeah?" Yuke frowned. Katie stared after the Fusion Duelist for a few seconds, before joining her brother.

"Everyone's meeting up back at the Duel Sanctuary. We should get moving," Sawatari read off. "Come on!" he declared, dashing down the road.

"Sawatari. It's this way," Yuke snorted, calling after him.

"I knew that!" the blonde barked, turning on his heel and dashing in the other direction. Katie sighed as he passed them. "It isn't that way either!" she shrieked.

"Then which way is it?" Sawatari demanded.

X

The Lancers gathered around the base of the stairs leading to the Duel Sanctuary. Yuya and Sawatari slumped on the stairs, and Gong was showing visible signs of exhaustion. Shun looked haggard, but did his best to hide it. Yuke snorted, glaring at his teammate. "Man up, dude," he huffed, elbowing Sawatari.

"No. Any more walking, and my curtains will close. Permanently," Sawatari shook his head.

"At least you guys didn't have to circumnavigate a cathedral," Gong moaned.

Flare looked at the others. "So, were all your days as boring as mine was?" she conversationally questioned.

X

"So," Cyril emotionlessly spoke. "This is Academia's forward base. Fascinating,"

"It is, isn't it?" Edo smiled, gently patting the younger boy's hair.

"I can sense the technology that has been employed here. It is exquisite," he nodded.

"You can?" Edo frowned.

"Yes. I was unaware that I possessed this ability because I have not yet had the opportunity to test it. However, it would seem that I have a talent for interfacing with technology," Cyril surmised.

"The Professor is going to be fascinated by you," the head of the Xyz Dimension's detachment smiled.

"Chief Edo!" a thin, gangly man shouted, dashing across the room to him. "Where on earth have you been? And who is that boy?"

"Noro. This is Cyril," Edo introduced the child. "He has certain skills that will make him quite interesting to the Professor. Cyril, I want you to go with him and tell him everything about your capabilities and achievements. Noro can send a fourth-dimensional transmission back to Fusion Dimension to tell the Professor all about you," he explained.

"With your level of transmission technology, a fourth-dimensional data burst could take several hours to even reach the Professor. Considering how busy a man like the Professor must be, it could be as long as two days until we receive a response," Cyril commented.

"It is an imperfect system, but it is the best that we have," Noro shrugged. "Follow me,"

Cyril snorted in a faint hint of amusement, lengthening his stride and overtaking the man in an instant. "I am currently telepathically connected to your entire building's electrical networks. I now know your base better than you do,"

"What are you talking about?" Noro demanded, dashing to catch up with the boy as he strode ahead.

"You, ought to follow me," the machine-like boy darkly chuckled in response.

Edo watched them leave, and sighed. Cyril was strange, but endearing.

A familiar shriek shocked him out of his thoughts, and he frowned. What was she doing here?

He stormed up the stairs, headed towards the VIP suites of the base, knowing full well who was intruding on his mission and preparing to demand why.

As the man reached the top floor, he swung the door open and glared.

Twin faces immediately turned to see him. "Gloria. Grace. What a pleasure to see you," Edo frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh," Grace shrugged. "The mission in that interdimensional garbage dump full of mutants and freaks ended faster than we expected,"

"And somebody put in a request for help from over here, so here we are. You're welcome," Gloria curtly finished.

"I never requested help," Edo frowned.

"Oh, sweetie," Grace snorted. "We never said the request came from you. Though we really should thank Little Noroma for giving us an excuse to get out of Academia, see the world, Y'now?"

"Yes. Little Noroma has our gratitude," Gloria agreed.

Edo frowned, shaking his head in disapproval. "I will be having words with that man," he resolved.

X

Finally, the exhausted Lancers reached the top of the Duel Sanctuary. "I am getting straight into my sleeping bag and I am not coming out until tomorrow," Sawatari vowed, strolling through the front doors - and nearly being bowled over by Allen as he rushed outside. "You guys! Finally! Did you find -"

"No," Gongenzaka sighed. "Obelisk Force has that Cyril boy,"

Allen stared at him in confusion. "What? No! Who cares about some traitorous kid?" he demanded. "It's Sayaka! She's missing!"

Yuya's eyes shot open. "What?"

"When? How long ago?" Ryuna urgently asked her childhood friend.

"A couple of hours. One of the refugees told me she went looking for you and Shun, that she wanted to prove she wasn't a useless little girl that needed to be protected," Allen shook her head.

"Why would she think that?" the redhead demanded in confusion.

"I don't know," her friend sighed, shaking her head. "But that doesn't matter. We have to get looking!"

"Allen," Gong gently shook his head. "We can't. We're all exhausted,"

The teenager stared at him in shock. "Wha - how can you say that?" he demanded. "That's Sayaka out there!"

"Not me," Ryuna shook her head. "I'm the only one who hasn't Duelled all day. I'm still running pretty hot. I'll manage,"

"I will come too," Shun frowned.

Ryuna and Allen's eyes met, and he nodded. A tremor ran through her body, but she composed herself and shook her head. "No. You're as tired as everyone else is, Shun," she told him. "Rest. All of you," she commanded the other five. "When you feel up to it, come join us if you think you have to," Her eyes flashed, and Flare's lips curled into a cocky grin. "But the two of us will probably be back with Sayaka by then,"

"If you're sure," Yuya slowly nodded, shepherding the others inside in Sawatari's wake.

As soon as they were alone, the two redheads looked at each other. "Looking for Sayaka will be a lot faster if I use my true form," Flare muttered.

Allen reached up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Not yet. It's still daylight," he shook his head, gesturing at the steadily dimming layer of clouds. "Well, it's not dark enough that you wouldn't be noticed," he corrected himself.

"By the time we get to the bottom of those stairs, it will be," Flare retorted with a warm smile.

"Race ya to the bottom!" Allen cheered, tapping his heels together. Wheels unfolded from the back of his boots and lifted him into the air, locking into place as they glowed with Solid Vision light. He sped off, smoothly rolling down the stairs as the Solid Vision tyres compensated for the uneven terrain.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Ryuna shouted, dashing after him with an expression full of exhilaration.

"Who needs fair?" the boy demanded, then gasped as a tendril of fire wrapped around his leg and hoisted him into the air.

"I dunno. You?" Ryuna giggled, dashing past him and dispersing the tendril in her wake. He fell to the ground, and spat gravel out of his mouth in irritation. "I'm coming to get you, Ryuna Abakir!" he shouted with a grin, firing up his skates again and dashing in pursuit.

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the stairs again, and sat down on the bottom step. Allen leant on his friend's shoulder as they caught their breath, and Ryuna didn't really mind.

"It's gonna be dark enough that you can shift soon," he breathed.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I still think you should be more open, y'now? That girl from the other dimension is part fox, and none of the Lancers care about that," Allen encouraged her.

"Maybe not. But there's a big difference between furry ears and a tail, and a two-storey-tall destructive dragoness," Flare reasoned, shaking her head.

"I, uh, actually always thought you looked really nice like that," Allen admitted.

"Really?" Ryuna frowned, eyeing him.

"Yeah. You're strong, and proud, and kinda attractive. And that's just your dragon form," he continued.

"You think so?" the girl smiled, warmth flushing through her cheeks.

"Yep," Allen nodded, shameless and proud. "But we can talk about that later. Come on, we need to find Sayaka," he suddenly declared, jumping up and starting to dash back into the ruins.

"But I want to talk about it now," Ryuna sighed, but rose to her feet nonetheless and followed him.

The two found a secluded spot nestled between two buildings in the ruins. Ryuna looked around nervously. "You sure this street is big enough?"

"I know your exact dimensions. You'll be fine," Allen waved if off with an eager grin. "Come on, transform!"

A weary grin etched itself into the girl's cheeks. "You just want to ride on me again, don't you?" she knowingly asked.

"It's been months. I missed it," Allen justified himself.

"Alright, alright," she shook her head, sliding off her Duel Disk, before inhaling and releasing her power. Caught up in the rush of fiery energy, she felt adrenaline and exhilaration surge through every fibre of her being, flowing through her and demanding release.

And almost before she knew it, Allen had shrunk away beneath her and was gazing up at her warm, dark-scaled form in excitement. She experimentally raised her foreleg, inspecting the long, ebony talons. "Yep, it worked," she softly growled, bending down and lowering her neck to the ground. Her friend eagerly clambered onto her neck and shimmied his way towards its base, nestling into the smooth bones underneath her thick scales. Ryuna gently raised her head once more, and shivered in pleasure as she felt Allen's hand rubbing the sensitive points near her wing joints.

Like an arrow, she darted out of cover and onto the road, spreading her wings wide and throwing herself into the air, flapping steadily towards the clouds. Allen whooped as the ground fell away.

Once she was about two hundred feet in the air, the dragoness levelled out and began to circle above Heartland, searching for signs of life.

"Holy crap," Allen breathed, looking down. "That's a lot of soldiers," Ryuna softly growled.

Sure enough, far beneath them, there was a massive gathering of Obelisk Force.

"Let's leave them alone. Don't poke the sleeping dragon," Allen suggested, realising his words' irony seconds later. "Sorry! Didn't mean that!" he apologised, registering his friend's baleful red-eyed glare.

Ryuna huffily blew a ring of smoke, dropping a little to continue to search for Sayaka.

"Wait, there's someone down there," Allen noticed, eyeing a building.

Invisible against the black clouds, the dragoness swooped overhead. "It's not her," she reported, gazing down at Kaze.

The man suddenly looked upwards, fixing his gaze on the faintly glowing form. He squinted, but shook his head. "Boring," Kaze hissed, looking away.

"Uh, Ryuna? Bank around and take a closer look at that Obelisk Force patrol," Allen suggested, spotting a squadron of soldiers in the street below, and the dragoness obeyed, carefully tilting her wings and eyeing it. Her eyes shot open.

They were too far away to hear anything, but Sayaka's white bun of hair stuck out like a sore thumb against the soldiers. "Aw, crap," her rider whispered.

"They're not carding her. They're taking her hostage," Flare frowned, raising a scaled brow. "Let's get them,"

"No, wait!" Allen cried as she made to dive. "They're too close to the main encampment. If we attack, the entire army will be on us in seconds,"

"We can't just do nothing!" the dragon growled.

"We won't. We'll go back to the Sanctuary and get the others, then we can all work together to get her -" Allen interrupted himself as his mount suddenly shook violently. "They've got Cyril!" she hissed.

The stocky boy squinted, and vaguely made out a small shape. "Hey . . that guy standing next to him is Edo Phoenix. He's the guy in charge!"

Flare's heart sunk like a stone. "He really is a traitor," she whispered in shock. Allen awkwardly patted her back. "Hey, hey. Uh, you've still got us? And the Lancers?"

The dragoness softly growled, wheeling away and back to the Duel Sanctuary. "Fair enough. Alright, we'll rest up and attack first thing tomorrow," she agreed, landing in a street and shifting back to her human form. Allen landed carefully and handed her Duel Disk back. "Let's go,"

By the time they returned to the Sanctuary, the others had all fallen asleep in their little room. Other than the night watchman outside the front doors, not a soul stirred in the Sanctuary.

They paused outside the door that separated the boys' and girls' quarters. "Well, goodnight," Ryuna awkwardly smiled at her friend. Kiss him! something shouted in her brain.

"Goodnight," Allen agreed, nodding awkwardly. This is the best opportunity you've had in forever! Go for it!, a voice screamed at him from the back of his mind.

"See ya!" the girl declared, back-pedalling and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow," he sighed, turning in.

X

As the next day dawned, Flare slept in. The tiny room that was currently occupied only by herself and Katie - who had decided that she was comfortable enough to sleep away from her brother - and the vulpine girl watched as tiny trails of fire burst out of her nostrils when she snored. "She and Allen should kiss already. They obviously have a thing," Katie decided with a cheeky grin.

The girl absent-mindedly opened her Duel Disk and pulled out her Number cards. She sniffed, letting their unique spiritual energy waft into her nostrils and inspected it, "They're weird, but in a good way," Katie decided, tucking them away.

Flare stretched and yawned, smacking her lips. "Morning!" her roommate chirped, smiling broadly.

"Hey," she groaned, massaging her temples. "I still feel tired,"

In luau of a verbal response, Katie wafted Number 59: Back The Cook under Flare's nose. "Smell the pancakes," she encouraged her.

The scented card did the job, and with a mighty yawn the redhead was up and ready to go. "I want a card that smells like pancakes," she huffed.

"Mine!" Katie whined, snatching it away.

The door swung open and Gong loomed over them. "Breakfast is ready," he boomed with a smile, which slipped as he realised Sayaka was still missing. "You didn't find her?" he sighed.

"Obelisk Force is holding her hostage," Ryuna frowned. "It would have been suicide for me and Allen to go in alone,"

"So, what's the plan?" Gong asked as the two girls arose and passed around him.

"I'll explain over breakfast," Flare decided, leading the way.

When they arrived, the boys were all seated around a table. "Good morning," Yuya smiled. The two little dragons were darting around the table, cheekily stealing food from anyone who failed to guard it well enough. Yuto was nowhere to be found.

"So, no one knows anything about this Kaze person other than that he's from the Crashlands?" Sawatari continued the discussion that had obviously began before the girls arrived. "How is that possible? No one can get out of the Crashlands,"

"We did," Yuke pointed out. "And Obelisk Force wouldn't have come if they didn't have a way to leave. Plus, he uses Fusion, maybe he's with Obelisk Force?"

"Then why would he be fighting against them?" Shun calmly reasoned.

"No, he reminds me of Shinsei and Megan," Yuya pointed out. "Two people I met in the Synchro Dimension. Shinsei used Pendulum and Synchro, while Megan used Pendulum and Xyz. Now this Kaze guy used Pendulum and Fusion. See the pattern?"

"It doesn't matter!" Allen shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Who cares about this Kaze guy when they've got Sayaka?!"

"He has a point," Shun nodded. "We need to rescue her,"

"I'm one hundred percent on board with that," Flare agreed, taking a seat and digging into the tinned meat they were eating. "I say we go as soon as we're done with breakfast,"

"We need a plan," Yuke pointed out in response. "We can't just rush in,"

"Well, we can't split up, or they'll pick us off one by one," Gong pointed out.

"It sounds like our best bet is to stick together and smash through the ranks," Yuya decided.

To everyone's surprise, the door suddenly swung open, and Kite Tenjo emerged, his familiar frown etched into his features. "Well, you can all count me in," he declared.

"Kite?" Shun blinked in genuine surprise.

"You're joining the Resistance again?" Allen eagerly asked, gazing up at the tall blonde.

"No," the boy snapped, leaning against the wall and purposefully ignoring the chair Katie offered him. "But I'm not letting those bastards take Sayaka. So," he paused, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He pointedly avoided Flare's. "I'll agree to a temporary truce," Kite admitted.

"Good to have you on board," Yuya smiled, reaching over and offering a handshake.

"Let's just go," he huffed, rejecting the entertainer's offer.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know, broken hiatus and junk. I think that I've figured out a relatively foolproof design for the rest of the Xyz Dimension arc, which will last three to five more chapters, depending on how things work out. Look forward to the next chapter, guys. I'm hopeful it'll be a major climax for the story. ^^**

 **Unfortunately, after the Xyz arc is over the hiatus will be back on until the show stops airing. Sorry, but I figure the extra time will make the story better.**

 **Also, if you haven't got the memo, I am officially working on my own original novel, titled Ghostwriter. I'm sure you all understand that that has to take precedence over fanfiction, which, as much as I love it, is a hobby.**

 **So, no new cards, or Duels, so peace!**


	42. Overlay Overload! The Impossible Fusion!

Chapter 41: Overlaid Overload! The Impossible Fusion!

The group of Lancers charged down the street towards the Obelisk Force encampment.

"So our plan is literally rush in and catch them off guard," Kite huffed as he ran.

"You got a better one?" Gong demanded.

The boy shrugged. "I suppose not,"

As one, the group armed their Duel Disks. The trapezoidal blade appeared on Shun, Flare, Allen and Kite's forearms, while the bent version appeared for Yuya, Gong and Sawatari and a round, splodgey variation manifested for Yuke and Katie.

"Everyone, be ready!" Flare declared as she and Yuya led the charge. "They could have anything waiting for us around that corner!"

Finally, the group rounded the last corner and made the final approach towards the encampment.

If Flare were to say that she was surprised to find Edo Phoenix waiting for them, it would be a half-truth. The surprise came when she registered Cyril standing next to him, the two blocking the way into the encampment.

"I had a feeling that capturing that girl would bait the rest of you into action," Edo chuckled, seeing the rush halt metres away from him.

Cyril frowned, eyeing him in irritation. "That is incorrect. I predicted their course of actions and you merely followed my suggestion,"

"True, true. Well done," the man smiled.

"Cyril! What are you doing?" Flare demanded, gazing at him.

"The Resistance rejected me," the boy shook his head. "So I decided to join the people who would accept me. Mr. Phoenix is an impressively intelligent man, and he doesn't believe somebody is evil for learning the techniques of the enemy,"

"You," Edo glared at Yuya, his affable smile vanishing. "You're Yusho Sakaki's son, aren't you?" He clenched his teeth. "Only a Sakaki would be able to spout that nonsense about smiles,"

Yuya's eyes widened. "You know my father?"

"'Know' being the operative word," Edo growled. "Duel me, boy! I will prove your smiling nonsense to be just that; nonsense!" he commanded.

"I'll never back down from a challenge to my father's reputation," Yuya nodded, meeting his adversary's eyes.

"I'm in this one too," Flare declared, taking a stance next to him. "I won't believe that you belong with the enemy, Cyril!" She turned to the other Lancers and Resistance. "Take the next street over, it'll take you to the encampment. We'll catch up," she commanded.

"She's right. Come on," Shun nodded, leading the others away. Allen threw his friend a thumbs up as he vanished.

The link was established, and Yuya's Duel Disk commanded; "Field Spell; Cross Over, activate," Glowing blue platforms appeared in the vicinity, as Action Cards were dispersed throughout the field.

"Action Duel. How interesting," Cyril calmly observed.

"I know you can't just shut me out, Cyril," Flare shouted to him. "And I'm gonna prove that,"

"We shall see," the boy passionlessly nodded. "My turn," he said, drawing a hand. "I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Blade," His ridged metal dragon appeared with 1400 ATK in a flash of light. "Now, I Set one card and end my turn,"

"The turn's mine," Flare decided. "Cyril, there's only three of us in existence, and Obelisk Force already has one in their custody. I'm not going to let a second fall to them,"

Yuya cast her a confused glance. "Er, who's 'us'?"

Flare didn't respond. "Using the Scale 2 Legendary Black Crystal and the Scale 8 Red-Eyes Kamikaze Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" she commanded, sliding two cards onto her Duel Disk. Twin pillars of blue light appeared, rising into the air. "Now! Swing, pendulum, in the dragon's eye! Write my victory across the sky!" she commanded, tearing open a blood-red portal in midair. Yuya grinned. Cyril frowned.

"Come, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" Flare declared, her 1800-ATK dragon emerging from the portal. "And Gemini General!" she added, her shaman-like monster appearing. "I use my Normal Summon to trigger General's effects! Which means that, by sending him to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck with his own Gemini active!" the girl explained, as her monster transformed into a runic pentagram. "Behold, the true flare that sets fire to the night!" Her ace monster appeared, and Flare whooped, mounting her dragon's back. "I activate Parabola's Pendulum effect to give Black Flare an extra 200 points. Come on, boy, let's find an Action card!"

As the dragon took off, the girl continued. "Now, I activate Legendary Black Crystal's effect, which allows me to Summon it from the Pendulum Zone!" The crystal fell from the zone, the blue pillar vanishing. "And now, I tune my Level 1 Crystal to my Level 4 Retro Dragon," Flare decided, and the crystal changed into a ring that fell around her other dragon, changing it into four stars. 1 + 4 = 5. "Come forth, polar patriot of balance and order! Synchro Summon! Become one as two in perfect harmony! Level 5! Armades, Keeper of Boundaries!"

Flare ended her turn as her Synchro monster appeared, standing guard with 2300 ATK. She leapt from her dragon's back and snatched an Action Card from midair.

"My turn," Edo declared, eyeing his hand. "I'm coming for you, Sakaki. I Normal Summon Destiny HERO Drillguy from my hand!" he declared, and his drill-armed warrior appeared with 1600 ATK. "Drillguy allows me to summon a Destiny HERO from my hand with equal or less ATK," he continued, slamming another card onto the field. "I Summon Destiny HERO - Double Dude!" A tall man with 1000 DEF appeared next to the other HERO. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

"Then I'm up!" Yuya finished the turn order, looking around. It may be a Tag Duel, but Cyril was Flare's opponent. It wouldn't be right for him to interfere. "Mind if I borrow that Pendulum monster?" he called to Flare, who nodded. "Using the Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician, I complete the Pendulum Scale!" His shaman magician appeared to match Red-Eyes Parabola. A giant version of his pendant appeared, and carefully drew a new portal in the air. "Now, swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" A shimmering white light emerged from the portal, and Junior cried from Yuya's deck. "Appear, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Yuya declared, the great armoured dragon emerging from his portal.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared in welcome of its friend. Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon roared back in jubilation. "Now, Saber! Attack Destiny HERO - Double Dude!" As the Tag Duel was proceeding under Academia rules, the last player to take a turn was allowed to attack. So Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon charged towards Edo's monsters, delivering a crushing blow towards Diamond Dude. The man calmly braced himself as his Level 6 was destroyed and he took 1800 damage. "Now, Saber's effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can destroy another monster you control! It's time for Drillguy to leave the stage!" Yuya cheered, as his dragon turned and lashed at Edo's second monster, pulverising it.

A tiny smile crossed Edo's face as Yuya ended his turn.

"My turn," Cyril commanded. "Draw," He inspected his card and nodded in approval. "I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Drei," he commanded, and a second writhing metal serpent appeared on his field. "Cyber Dragon Blade and Cyber Dragon Drei's names are both treated as 'Cyber Dragon' while on the field, and when Drei is Summoned, I can make all 'Cyber Dragons' on my field become Level 5," The two monsters both increased their star count to five each.

Flare watched carefully as Cyril's eyes lit up with passion - literally, she noticed, realising that his irises were genuinely glowing. "Engage auxiliary systems!" the boy ordered. "Initiate Xyz core coupling! Rank 5 power levels! Prepare for deployment!" he continued.

"There we go," Edo muttered in approval.

"Cyber Dragon Nova! Power on!" the boy shrieked, as his ace Xyz monster appeared on his field with 2100 ATK. "Now, Nova's effect. First, by using one Overlay Unit, I revive Blade from my Graveyard in attack position," His first monster returned, with 1400 ATK. "Now, by banishing the Cyber Dragon in my hand," he revealed the card from the end of his hand and slid it into his Duel Disk, "Nova's ATK is doubled until the end of the turn," he nattared. His dragon roared with power, increasing to 4200 ATK.

"Battle Phase. Cyber Dragon Nova, attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon," Cyril ordered. His ace rose to meet Flare's, both roaring as they moved to clash. Flare's eyes narrowed. "I play my Action Spell, Evasion!" Black Flare ducked away, and no matter how hard Nova tried, he could not lay a claw on Flare's monster.

"Unfortunate," Cyril frowned. "I end my turn," With that, Nova's ATK returned to normal.

"My turn!" Flare declared in response, drawing her card. "I activate Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon's Pendulum ability, which allows me to permanently increase the ATK of all the Dragons on my side of the field by 200!" As Flare Metal received its second boost, to 2800 ATK, Saber roared in pleasure as it reached 3000.

"Thanks!" Yuya shouted to her.

"Cyril, I know that there's more to you than just being Obelisk Force's attack dog," Flare gazed at him. Cyril looked away, feeling his heart rate increase. "I attack Cyber Dragon Nova with my Black Flare!" The attack re-enacted itself, with her dragon charging his. The boy failed to respond, ignoring the prompt to use Nova's effect, just watching his dragon get destroyed. "Now I activate Black Flare's Gemini ability! When he successfully destroys a monster by battle, I inflict damage to you equal to his original ATK!" The 900 battle damage was immediately joined by 2400 effect damage, and in one fell blow Cyril was down to 700 LP.

"If Armades destroys Blade, you'll take enough damage to lose," Flare told him. "It doesn't have to be this way,"

"You are correct," Cyril agreed. "It doesn't," The card he had set on his first turn flipped open. "I activate Cyber Fusion," he declared, revealing two of the three cards remaining in his hand. I fuse Cyber Dragon Blade on my field with the Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Neon in my hand," he explained, letting all three cards be sucked into a greying Fusion vortex. "Initiate three-way coupling! Fusion network, initiate!" he commanded. The ground around him glowed with white energy, crackling with electricity, as three lights appeared, swirling around his head, red, blue and green. "Set power level to 12! Cyber End Dragon, fire when ready!"

The mighty Cyber Fusion monster with 4000 ATK appeared on his field. Flare paled as it stared down at her. "I _really_ hate Fusion," she cursed. "I switch Armades to Defence Position and end my turn," The wraith hunkered down and constructed a shield of energy, revealing 1500 DEF.

Edo watched the proceedings between the two in approval, before returning his attention to Yuya. "My turn. Draw," he decided with a small smile. "Now, during my Standby Phase, I can activate the effect of Double Dude in my Graveyard, which allows me to Special Summon two Double Dude Tokens in Attack Position," Twin shadowy replicas of the strapping superhero appeared with 1000 ATK each appeared flanking Edo. "Now, I Normal summon Destiny HERO Dark Angel," A 9-ATK monster with dilapidated, angelic wings joined his two Tokens.

"Now, by Tributing all three of my monsters, Blade Master and the two Tokens, I can summon an intensely powerful monster!" Edo declared, and his three monsters vanished as a shadow loomed over the battlefield. "Arise from the shadows of the great clock tower! Draw forth your strength and unleash your dark power! Come, Destiny HERO - Dogma!" he commanded, and a massive, looming warrior appeared, covered in insectoid armour and beating leathery bat wings behind it. The warrior shrieked, revealing 3400 ATK. "After Dogma is Summoned, your LP will be halved during your next Standby Phase," the commander explained with a cold smile, gazing at his two opponents.

Yuya frowned. "This is bad,"

"Dogma! Destroy that Saber Dragon!" Edo commanded, and his warrior obeyed. Frantically, Yuya snatched an Action Card from a pile of rubble nearby and gazed at it. Acceleration. It wouldn't save Saber.

400 damage was torn out of his LP as his dragon was destroyed. "I end my turn," Edo coolly smiled.

"My turn, draw!" Yuya declared, picking himself up and drawing his card.

"Now, Dogma's effect!" Edo invoked, and the hero sent a burst of lightning at Yuya.

"I activate the Action Magic Accele - huh?" the boy blinked as his Duel Disk rejected the card.

"Dogma's effect halves your Life Points. It's card text does not actually state damage, therefore, it doesn't count as damage and can't be negated," Edo explained. "Where are your smiles now?"

Even as his LP became 1800, Yuya looked at the card he drew and grinned. "Where they always have been!" he declared. "First, I'll Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" he declared, making the jester-like monster appear with 1800 ATK. "Joker's effect allows me to add any Performapal, Magician, or Odd-Eyes card from my Deck to my hand," he added, and chose his card with a smile. "I choose to add my Field Spell, Sky Iris!" The chosen card emerged from his Deck, and Yuya took it with a flourish. "I activate my Field Spell, Sky Iris' effect; by destroying a card on my side of the field I can add an Odd-Eyes card from my Deck to my hand!" he explained. "I'll destroy Flare's Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!"

Flare looked at him in shock. "I hope you know what you're doing, Yuya," she whispered as her Pendulum monster was sent to her Extra Deck.

"And I'll immediately complete the Pendulum Scale once more with my Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn," the boy continued, making his heterochromic horse appear with a cheer. "Now, it's time for a Pendulum Summon! Swing, pendulum of souls! Carve an arc across the aether!" he commanded, and once again his pendant drew a portal in mid-air beneath the rainbows of his Field Spell. "Come on out, Performapal Whip Snake!" The 1700-ATK purple serpent materialised on his arm. "And now for our star to take centre stage! Appear, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared as his ace emerged from the portal. 2500 ATK.

"Now," the boy smiled as the lights dimmed. The others looked around in confusion as spotlights appeared from nowhere, focused on Yuya. "How does he do that? Is he photokinetic or something?" Flare quietly questioned in confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! A member of our audience has questioned the validity of Duelling with smiles! So now, I am going to show him exactly what I am talking about, with this card!" Yuya declared, holding up the card he had just drawn.

Edo gritted his teeth, staring at the copy of Smile World in Yuya's hand.

"I activate my Spell, Smile World! Until the end of the turn, every monster on the field gains 100 ATK times the number of monsters on the field," Yuya grinned. Cyber End Dragon, Armades, Keeper of Boundaries, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Destiny HERO - Dogma, Performapal Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon made six. "That's an extra 600 points for everyone!"

"That card isn't doing anything. You still can't defeat Dogma," Edo interrupted.

"Can't I?" Yuya mockingly asked. "Next, I'll activate Performapal Whip Snake's special ability! I can target a monster on the field and switch its ATK and DEF! I, of course, choose Destiny HERO - Dogma!" Yuya commande,d and his snake sprung into action. Dogma's 4000 ATK was cut to 2400. Edo paled.

"Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Dogma!" Yuya commanded,and his powered-up 3100-ATK monster charged into action. "At this point I'll activate the Pendulum Effect of my Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn! By targeting my Performapal Whip Snake, Odd-Eyes gains ATK equal to Whip Snake's!" The unicorn whinnied and and the dragon roared in response as it grew to 4800, lunging and destroying the HERO.

"And now, as damage calculation is performed, Odd-Eyes' effect comes into play! When he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage you take is doubled!" Yuya declared with a grin. At this, Edo realised that if he didn't do something, he would lose.

Dashing away, he snatched up an Action Card and activated it. "Action Spell - Miracle!" he commanded. A shield erupted over Dogma. "My monster cannot be destroyed and battle damage is halved!"

Recalculating, Edo realised it wasn't enough. He only had 2200 LP left, and the attack would inflict 2400. And there weren't any other Action Cards in sight!

He stared up at the holographic assortment of smiles and rainbows and colourful lights, realising how effectively it had defeated him, for a second time. "I can't deny it any more," he whispered as his monster was destroyed and his LP cut to 0. "Duelling with smiles . . . really does have greater power than Academia," Edo finally realised as he was blown backwards. "I end my turn," Yuya smiled in satisfaction, and ran over to him.

Cyril looked over at him and shook his head in disappointment. "If he's the best Obelisk Force has to offer, they are doomed. My turn," the boy coolly declared, drawing. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Armades, Keeper of Boundaries," he commanded.

Flare, unable to stop him, watched her Synchro be destroyed. It was in Defence position, so there was no damage, but it was still lost. "Turn end,"

"My turn," the girl declared, staring at Cyril. "What's the problem, Cyril? When I met you, we were friends. What changed?"

"The Reaistance wanted you. They didn't want me. It was logical to go somewhere I was wanted. If that pits us on opposing sides, there is a simple resolution to the problem," the Cyber duelist shrugged.

"Yeah?" Flare blinked.

"Join me and Academia. I'm certain that they would be happy to have a strong Duelist like you on their side," Cyril suggested.

Flare blinked, uncomprehending. "Look around! Look at the ruins of our home! This is what Academia does! How can you willingly be part of something like this?" she demanded.

A steely look appeared in Cyril's eyes. His breathing increased, coming in short, audible puffs. "Simple," he growled. "This is not our home, sister. It is yours, but I now understand that it will never be mine,"

The girl nodded, forcing back the dragon within her. "I Pendulum Summon using Yuya's Scale and Summon back Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon from my Extra Deck," she commanded, reviving her Pendulum ace. "Cyril, watch very closely. I'm going to show you our father's love,"

Yuya, who had checked on Edo and concluded that he was unconscious, looked at her in confusion. "Are you two related?" he queried.

Again, he received no response. "I overlay my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with my Level 7 Red-Eyes Parabola Dragon!" Flare shrieked, and a silver-and-green Overlay Network sucked her two monsters in as a card emerged from her Extra Deck. "Rise, mechanical dragon, king of the war-torn sky! Xyz Summon, Rank 7! Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack, power on!"

A mighty silver plane with a figurehead shaped like a dragon soared out of the Overlay Network, roaring into the sky with a pair of Overlay Units trailing in its slipstream. Cyril watched in awe as the beautiful plane with 2600 ATK took up a position, circling in the sky above Flare's head.

"That is Dr. Abakir's monster," Flare told him. "That is the monster our father gave me, and I'm gonna show you the strength of his love," she declared, sending a command on her Disk. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can summon a pair of Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens," the redhead commanded. An Overlay Unit soared into Dracossack's left engine, and the plane's hologram projector activated, spawning a pair of colourful copies of itself made of pure light, each with 0 DEF. "And now, by Tributing a Token, I can target and destroy a monster on your side of the field! I destroy Cyber End Dragon!" she commanded, and one of the Tokens' engines revved up, soaring forward and smashing into Cyber End Dragon. When the smoke cleared, both had been destroyed.

Cyril's eyelids twitched. "Calculating . . . error . . . s-sister . ." His lips formed the words, but no sound emerged.

"Battle Phase!" Flare declared, Dracossack above her's red eyes glinting. "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack, attack Cyril directly!"

The boy held up a hand, his fingers twitching. Yuya looked at his Duel Disk as it sparked, the screen flickering for an instant, and, suddenly, an Action Card materialised in his hand out of thin air. Flare's eyes widened. "That can't be right,"

"I activate the Action Spell, Evasion. Your attack is negated," Emotionlessly, Cyril used the card that had just been created, and Flare cursed as a sudden gust of wind forced her plane backwards. "I Set a card and end my turn," she frowned.

"My turn, I guess," Yuya shrugged.

"Stay out of this, Yuya. This is between me and him," Flare requested.

The boy knew it wasn't his place to intervene. "Alright. I pass,"

A gust of air escaped Cyril's nostrils as he exhaled in a short burst. "M-my turn," he stuttered. "Unable to process . . . sister . . . error . . ."

"Cyril. You know what the right thing to do is," Ryuna gently coaxed him.

"I draw," the boy flinched, looking at his two cards. Cybernetic Fusion Support and Polymerization.

"F-fusion," he registered, before gazing up at Dracossack. "Xyz . ." Cyril's eyelid twitched as he attempted to process. Heat blossomed in his chest, and large, red, blinking letters appeared in his vision; ' **WARNING** ,' ' **OVERLOAD** ,' ' **WARNING** ,' ' **OVERLOAD** ,'

The burning feeling that had been pressing at his chest for several minutes now suddenly increased in intensity, energy coalescing and surging and insisting, demanding, release from his tiny, frail, fleshy form.

"I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Cyril shrieked, using the card. Flare's eyes widened. She had been hoping . . whatever was happening to Cyril would blow over in a couple of minutes, but it looked like it wouldn't be so easy. "I pay half my LP," 700 was slashed down to 350, "and if I would perform a Fusion Summon this turn, I can banish monsters from my hand, field or Graveyard as Materials!" he declared. "And now I activate my Spell, Polymerization!"

"Shit," his sister gulped.

The Graveyard was torn open in a flash of machinery, and the six monsters Cyril had used already appeared. Cyber Dragon Blade, Cyber Dragon Drei, Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Neon, Cyber Dragon Nova and Cyber End Dragon, all were pulled together into a massive portal that looked like a cross between a Fusion Vortex and an Overlay Network. The ear-assailing noise of metal screeching against metal echoed for miles. "Initialise!" Cyril shouted at the bulging mass of reshaping metal in the sky. Electricity crackled through his body, and in a massive burst the boy discharged all the pent-up power that had been building within him into the forming monster. "Overload!" he commanded. With a crackle of lightning, a card appeared in front of him, and he snatched it from midair, setting it into his Duel Disk. "Come forth, embodiment of overwhelming power! F-Fusion-Xyz-Fusio-o-Xy-"

Flare, tiring of her brother's antics, used her Duel Disk to find out exactly what he was summoning.

What she saw on her screen would have made her drop her Disk if it wasn't secured to her arm. "No way," she breathed. "That's impossible,"

"Network Summon! Rank 12!" Cyril shrieked, as the monster in the air above him took form. "Chimeratech Chaos Colossus!"

It was incredibly huge, so much so that Flare wondered if it was related to the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants. Tall, imposing and chrome silver all over, with highlights in black and pinpricks of red lights on its body, the massive machine roared, flexing its arms. It's head was that of Cyber End Dragon, and it's chest was sculpted to a similar design. The four-storey machine flexed it's long, mechanical tail, and spread the mighty wings affixed to its back. In short, the monster looked like Ancient Gear Chaos Giant had had the 'Ancient Gear' part stripped out and replaced with 'Cyber Dragon'. A pop-up revealed 4000 ATK, but that wasn't the most worrying thing.

Yuya stared up at the monster. "If that's a Fusion monster, why does it have Overlay Units?" he succinctly asked.

The left half of Chaos Colossus' card was purple, like a Fusion Monster. The right was black with tiny streaks of white, like an Xyz Monster.

"That's impossible," Flare repeated in shock. "A monster that's both a Fusion monster _and_ an Xyz monster? At the same time?"

"Cyber Chaos Colossus has 4000 ATK, and all of the monsters used as Fusion Materials for it's Summon are attached to it as Overlay Units," Cyril narrated. "It is unaffected by the effects of all other cards, and once per turn, I can use any number of its Overlay Units to banish an equal number of cards on the field!" Colussus' shoulder opened, revealing a nine-slot bazooka. All six Units loaded themselves into the cannon, and Colussus fired, launching all of them like missiles. Each made its way towards a target on either player's field. Yuya's Pendulum Scale was destroyed, as were Odd-Eyes and Whip Snake, and the last two destroyed Dracossack and its last Token.

Cyril's head rotated, glaring at Yuya. "This is between me and her. Cyber Chaos Colossus, attack Yuya directly. Overload Obliteration,"

"What?" both Lancers demanded in shock. Another missile was launched, targeting Yuya directly, and the boy narrowly dodged. The hit registered, reducing Yuya to 0 LP in an instant. "I end my turn," Cyril declared.

"My turn," Flare shakily commanded, drawing her card, and looking at it. Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault. She smiled. "I activate my Trap, Xyz Transplant!" she commanded, flipping her Set card open. "By banishing Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack from my Graveyard, I can Summon an Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with the same Rank! It cannot attack, and it is destroyed during the End Phase!"

Cyril blinked. "That is illogical," he frowned.

"Be reborn on the war-torn plains with an Xyz Summon!" Yuya watched as the blood-red Overlay Network took form, denoting Flare's favourite Xyz monster. "Arise as the armoured victorious dragon! Rank 7! Rise, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

The armoured dragon erupted onto the field with a roar, 2800 ATK and no Overlay Units.

"I am completely familiar with that dragon's abilities. It is useless without Overlay Units, and it will not survive to see my turn," Cyril shook his head. "How wasteful,"

"Yeah? Well, here's something you ain't never seen before!" Flare shouted, her eyes alight with power. "I play Rank-Up Magic Red-Eyes Assault!" Her home-made Spell appeared, and Flare Metal was engulfed in a volcano. "Monstrous dragon with scales stained with blood, be reborn through righteous fury! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 8! Behold, the forbidden power that is born from hope and grief alike! Arise, Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon!" Flare's most powerful monster erupted from the volcanic Overlay Network, with 3200 ATK and a single Overlay Unit.

"It is insufficient," the boy snorted.

"He's right," Flare frowned. "That Colossus won't be affected by Assault Flare's effect. It's no good," Her eyes rested on her Rank-Up-Magic as it slid into her Graveyard. "I end my turn,"

"My turn," Cyril frowned. "Chimeratech Chaos Colossus, attack Red-Eyes Assault Flare Dragon. Overload Obliteration," The giant anthropomorphic mechanical dragon charged, unleashing a devastating blow at the dragon -

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault's effect in my Graveyard!" Flare declared. "By banishing it, all Dragons on my field are indestructible until the end of the turn!" An impenetrable wall of dragon scales appeared, safeguarding Assault Flare for one turn more. "And now, I activate Assault Flare's secondary effect! I can use an Overlay Unit to return a banished Spell Card to the top of my Deck! Return, Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault!" The banished card returned to her Deck, and Flare grinned in success.

Cyril sighed and ended his turn. "So tenacious,"

"My turn!" Flare smirked, drawing her Rank-Up-Magic again. She glanced at her Extra Deck, remembering the special card Shun had given her. "Don't let me down, my friend," she smiled. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Red-Eyes Assault once more, and rebuild the Overlay Network again!" Once more, the Overlay Network appeared, this time coloured black and purple. "Cast aside your shell of lies and appear forth as the God of Dragons! Rank-Up Xyz Change, Rank 9! Come forth, Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon!" Flare declared, as a stylised '92' appeared on her cheek.

A roar that Heartland hadn't heard in decades filled the sky, as a massive, writhing black mass appeared. Heart-eartH Dragon roared, twisting its long, serpentine body and raising its arm-like wings to the sky. It roared, immensely proud of its . . .

"0 ATK?" Yuya blinked in surprise.

"All that for nothing," Cyril sighed. "What's the point of a monster with 0 ATK?"

Flare laughed. Actually burst out laughing at her younger brother's cluelessness. "Heart-eartH Dragon doesn't need ATK points," she chuckled. "But you'll find out, right now. Heart-eartH Dragon, attack Cyber Chaos Colossus!" Her Number rose on its tail and opened its mouth, inhaling in a massive breath. It almost seemed to be trying to suck in the larger monster.

"Uh, your monster knows that it can't eat the Colossus, right?" Yuya asked.

"Hearty's not eating the Colossus, just its power," Flare grinned. "You see, when Heart-eartH Dragon battles, it can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage,"

Cyril raised an eyebrow.

"And after the Damage Step is over, Cyril is gonna take damage equal to the damage that I would have taken from the battle," Flare grinned.

The boy's eyes opened wide, and his jaw fell open. "What?"

"Now, Heart-eartH Dragon! Dragon Cannon Blast!" Flare commanded, and, beating its wings, the monster raised itself into the air, and launched a blast into the sky. The purple energy soared over Cyber Chaos Colossus, and fell in a great arc towards Cyril's raised face. "No," the boy whispered. "No, no, _NO_!"

350 minus 4000 well and truly equals 0. Cyber Chaos Colossus vanished, leaving behind a pulsing mass of electrical energy. Now that the monster was gone, the power had no choice but to return to its owner.

Cyril screamed as the power surged back into his body. Flare and Yuya watched in horror as the Number vanished. "What have I done?" the redhead whispered in shock.

The power rose and rose, erupting into a circle of grey-white energy on the ground. Flare paled. "Oh no. No, not here, not now," she begged.

Sensing there was something he didn't know, Yuya looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"

Flare gestured to Edo's unconscious form. "Get him out of here. Now," she commanded. "I'll take care of him,"

One look at Cyril was all the persuasion that the entertainer needed, and Yuya dashed across the field and hoisted Edo over his shoulder, dragging him towards a nearby alleyway.

Flare started towards the overloading boy, but drew back.

The air, enslaved by Cyril's power, coalesced on his skin, forming and folding metal armour around him. The boy collapsed, thrashing as the energy forced a transformation into his true form. His arms erupted into great metal wings, and his legs merged, growing and stretching, changing into metal.

"What the hell?" Yuya whispered in shock.

Finally, the transformation ended. The majority of the mechanical dragon's body was plated with black metal, and interlocking V-shaped scales made up his underbelly and covered his back. Three ruby-shaped eyes glowed on his face, with a purple, eye-like section on each silver wing. Yuya and Flare didn't realise this, but Cyril had become the spitting image of "Cyber Dragon Infinity". He roared, driven to senselessness by overloaded power, and glared down at Flare, primal, animalistic fury washing through his circuits. As if to emphasise the reality of his threat, the dragon used his tail to smash a hole in the side of a nearby building, and roared, an unearthly, mechanical shriek.

"That's not a hologram, is it?" the Lancer gulped.

"Nope," Flare responded. "This is one hundred percent real,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Hoo yeah. Things just got** ** _real_** **. XD**

 **Thanks, Leafeon. Good to be back. ^^**

 **Anyways.**

 **Xyz Transplant**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Banish one Xyz monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, an Xyz monster with the same Rank, but destroy it during the End Phase.**

 **Chimeratech Chaos Colossus**

 **Rank 12/LIGHT/Machine/ATK:4000/DEF:4000/Fusion/Xyz/Effect**

 **1 'Cyber' or 'Chimeratech' Fusion monster + 1 'Cyber' Xyz monster + 0 or more 'Cyber' monsters**

 **This card is always treated as having a Level equal to its Rank. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Attach all Fusion Materials used for this card's Fusion Summon to this card as Xyz Material. This card is unaffected by the effects of other cards. Once per turn; You can detach any number of Xyz Materials from Machine-Type Xyz monsters you control; banish cards your opponent controls equal to the number of detached Xyz Materials.**

 **And I really want to get writing the next chapter, which is the overall climax of the Xyz arc of Yuya's Treat (name change pending), so peace!**


	43. Astral Airship! Battle Above Heartland!

Chapter 42: Astral Airship! Battle Above Heartland!

While Yuya and Flare were fighting Edo and Cyril, the other Lancers had problems of their own.

After taking the 'next street over', Flare had been right. They had reached the outskirts of Obelisk Force's encampment unmolested.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Obelisk Force to wake up and start fighting. The group was boxed in, with Obelisk Force on all sides.

Gong was standing on defence, with Superheavy Samurai Warlord - Susanowo maintaining a careful guard over Katie, who was directing her Megavolpyne Spirit - Kitsune and forcing Ancient Gear monsters to turn on each other. Shun and Yuke had taken to the air, and Hammer Tail Ritual Dragon and Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon were darting in every direction, avoiding blasts and shots left and right.

"Abyss Actor Superstar!" Sawatari commanded his monster. "Attack!"

His monster looked at him in confusion. There were so many possible targets, it was hard to know what his master referred to.

"Oh, just attack everything! You'll hit something important sooner or later!"

An Ancient Gear Chaos Giant with glowing orange eyes and possessed fox ears lumbered across the battlefield and smashed into two of its kin. "Strike!" Katie cheered as they went toppling like skittles, and Megavolpyne Golem - Kitsune's wraith-like form emerged, before darting over and possessing an Ultimate Hound Dog.

"If any of you see an opening to rescue Sayaka, go for it!" Shun called down to the crowd.

"Got it," Allen responded. He looked around, and spotted Kite nearby. "Yo, Kite!"

"What is it?" the blonde snapped back at him. "Hold that thought. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" His dragon roared, unleashing a burst of power from its maw and destroying a Triple Bite Hound. "You were saying?" he demanded of his teammate.

"I'm gonna punch a hole in the ranks. You dash through and get to Sayaka," Allen suggested. Kite threw him a thumbs up and moved closer.

"Rocket Arrow Express! Attack that Chaos Giant!" Allen commanded, and his jet train charged towards the centre of the camp, where Sayaka's unconscious body was guarded by a giant stone warrior. Allen's Level 10 smashed soldiers and monsters alike away, and Kite dashed through the gap left in its wake.

Shun watched from above in contentment, launching a rocket to keep the enemies away. "Everyone! Congregate on Kite!" he shouted across the field, in his position as de facto leader in Yuya's absence. Gong scooped up Katie, and Hammer Tail snatched up the Martial Artist. Shun wheeled around and his Raidraptor grabbed Sawatari, dropping him in the centre of the battle field.

"What are you thinking?" Kite demanded as Shun landed with the rest of the Lancers.

"Regrouping," Shun responded.

"Well, that's a brilliant plan, because now we're all surrounded," Kite growled.

Shun looked around and realised he was right. Revolution Falcon couldn't carry more than two, and Yuke's Hammer Tail had just been taken down by an Ultimate Bite Hound.

His fingers found their way to the key around his neck, and he clutched it, suddenly worried.

"Bro, have we got a plan?" Katie asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Yuke slid a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate my Field Spell, Circle of the Monoglyphs!" he commanded. The ground they stood on burst upwards, growing a mossy hill, and twelve crystalline monoliths appeared, creating a solid wall around the group. "That'll buy us some time," he panted.

Kite snorted. "Nice move, I guess,"

"It's only a stopgap. Eventually one of them will find a way to destroy it. All they need is a Mystical Space Typhoon," Gong shook his head. "We need a distraction of some kind,"

Sawatari peered through the gap between rocks. His eyes widened. "Would a huge robotic dragon destroying a building and attacking Obelisk Force work?" he questioned.

"Sure, but where would we get one of those?" Yuke off-handedly asked.

"How about we ask whoever owns that one?" the actor suggested, gesturing to the crack. Everyone promptly gathered around and did their best to peer through.

"I suppose that's rather convenient," Shun observed.

X - Two minutes earlier . . .

Yuya left Edo in a doorway and ran back over to Flare, who was locked in a staring match with Cyril. "What the heck is that?" he asked her. "What happened?"

"Spirit Unison," Flare told him, not taking her eyes off Cyril. "It's when . . well, it's a long story,"

"What do we do?" Yuya asked.

"You go find the other Lancers. I'm the only one around here who can do something about this," the girl answered.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya asked.

"It's simple," Flare shrugged, gazing at her brother. "The only thing that can take on a Duel Spirit given physical form is another Duel Spirit,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were a good friend, Yuya. I'm gonna miss you," the redhead admitted, catching on the last word. "Take a few steps back,"

"O-okay," Yuya nodded, retreating to the sidewalk.

"Oh, and hold onto this for me!" Flare called, removing her Duel Disk and throwing it to him. Her friend nodded, catching it. But he immediately dropped it when he saw Flare's next move.

Fire blossomed over her body, twisting and comforting. Flare roared as she was swallowed up by her fire, stripping away her human shell and returning to her true form.

Yuya gasped. The dragoness eyed him in sadness, before throwing herself at Cyril with a roar. The mechanical serpent was thrown backwards, smashing into a building, and collapsing. Within seconds, it was back up - and it was then that Cyril realised that Flare had thrown him into the Obelisk Force encampment. He was instantly swarmed by ant-like soldiers.

"Flare . . is that you? Are you in there?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah," Flare nodded. "I'll explain later, but . . this is the real me," the five-ton dragon admitted.

"Wow," It was the only word Yuya could find.

"I'll explain later," she declared, lunging forward and beating her wings. Cyril responded in kind, throwing off the Obelisk Force monsters and unleashing a laser from his maw. She dodged, slamming into the ground and letting it whistle over her head. Cyril fired again, and the dragoness threw herself into the air, skirting to the right and crouching on a building nearby. Her opponent's wings blurred into motion, and he chased her, beelining towards her black form.

At the last moment, Flare leapt upwards, and Cyril slammed into the building, sending it crumbling down into the ranks of soldiers. With a strobe of flashing lights, the soldiers' auto-teleports kicked in seconds before the rubble collapsed, returning them to Fusion Dimension.

From the Circle of the Monoglyphs, Allen watched in awe. "She's pitting that monster and Obelisk Force against each other," he whispered.

A new Ancient Gear Chaos Giant took shape, and the new combatant attacked the mechanical dragon. Cyril responded with a barrage of lasers that sent the golem stumbling backwards, and fell, crushing more of the troops.

The fight continued, Flare baiting Cyril into crashing into buildings and soldiers, letting the bigger dragon tire himself out. Overcome with primal fury, not once did the boy attempt to do something more intelligent, and the lights on his body flickered and began to dim.

Flare growled to herself, twitching her tail in excitement. She was winning. She was going to win.

And in her moment of overconfidence, she made a mistake, dodged a second too slowly. Cyril flashed forward like a bolt of lightning, driving her through a wall and pinning her reinforced form against a pile of rubble. A chimney collapsed on her wing, pinning her. The monster raised a wing and brought the serrated, razor-sharp edge to her throat. The dragoness gulped. Her scales were tough, but Cyril's plating was tougher.

A shout interrupted them both before the robot could finish the job. "Superdreadnought Rai Cannon Gustav Max! Fire!" Allen commanded. The Circle of the Monoglyphs had expired, and in its place was Allen's signature Rank 10 Xyz monster. The train-mounted ballistic cannon fired, and the resulting blast blew Cyril away, throwing him away from Flare.

The mechanical dragon snarled at this new threat, and while Flare attempted to free herself, Cyril charged with an unearthly roar towards the Lancers' encampment.

"Scatter!" Yuke shrieked. The humans obeyed as their foe bit down on Gustav Max's cannon and tore it from its housings with his metal jaws, before throwing it away into the remaining Obelisk Force soldiers, who vanished with more flashes of auto-teleportation. The Solid Vision hologram flickered and died, and Cyril turned his gaze to the retreating Lancers with bloodlust in his glowing red eyes.

Shun glared defiantly up at the monster. "You want some?" he demanded, pulling a card from his Extra Deck. "I'll give you some! Rise, Number 39: Utopia!" the Duelist commanded, bringing forth his mighty ace Number monster.

As the great angelic paladin emerged from an impromptu Overlay Network, the Emperor's Key glowed around Shun's neck. There was a blinding flash of light.

And when vision was restored, the Xyzian was sitting in a satin-encrusted, golden chair with a large tiler in front of him. Laid out around him was the bridge of some sort of futuristic ship, all forged from gold. One by one, the other Lancers, all bar Yuya and Flare, appeared in the cabin. Gong was carrying Sayaka, and he gently laid her in one of the empty seats.

Cyril stared in confusion as the massive mechanical marvel of gilded gold that was the Different Dimension Airship, once contained within the Emperor's Key, took shape above him.

Shun looked down at the key around his neck. "You're just full of surprises, huh?"

Outside, the rogue dragon had decided that the massive gold thing looming in front of him was a threat. So he threw himself bodily against the great machine in a futile attempt to prove dominance.

The Lancers winced as the machine rocked around them. "Time to go," Shun decided, grasping the joysticks and pulling them backwards. The Airship shakily lurched into the air, encumbered by rubble.

Cyril growled, beating his wings into a blur and lifting himself into the air, fully intent on catching his escaping prey.

But Flare had recovered, and, solidly beating her own wings, she brought her body weight down on Cyril. The metal dragon was heavier, but Flare had velocity and gravity on her side, and pinned him to the ground. She roared, and fire billowed from her mouth, wafting around her foe's head and getting into the cracks in his plating.

The monster's jaw slowly slid open as ionised power built in his throat, and he offloaded it in a single great burst. Flare was lifted bodily off him, thrown backwards in a great arc, and landed several metres away.

Cyril rose, sparking, and his lights flickered and dimmed. Twisting his long, serpentine body, he attempted to make his way towards his adversary.

But that last blast had been too much for him. He collapsed, wings partially open and tail spread wide. His body began to shrink, metal folding in on itself until the green-haired boy Flare remembered was lying, unconscious, in the rubble.

With a moan, Flare picked herself up and shakily rose to all fours. On the other side of the plaza, the Different Dimension Airship landed and the Lancers spilled out, all unable to take their eyes off her. Across the plaza, the dragoness spotted Yuya staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Sobbing silently, the dragoness spread her wings and lifted into the sky, flying away.

"Hey, where's she going?" Sawatari frowned. "That is Flare, right? Why doesn't she just switch off the Solid Vision thing and come over here?"

"Sawatari. That is not Solid Vision," Gong shook his head.

"Huh? Of course it's some kind of Solid Vision thing, it's not like Flare could actually turn into a . ." Sawatari trailed off, registering the solemn faces of the others. "You're _joking_ ,"

"Nope," Allen shook his head.

Kite grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. "You're the only one who doesn't seem surprised by this. What do you know that we don't?" he demanded.

"Back off him," Gong commanded, glaring at the blonde. "It's not his secret to tell,"

"Tell what? Why Flare can turn into a dragon?" Yuya asked, rejoining the others.

"No, it isn't," Allen agreed, looking down. "But you all need to know anyway," He accepted Flare's Duel Disk from Yuya, and began his story. "Ten years ago, there was a scientist that lived in Heartland City who figured out how to establish a link with the world of Duel Spirits,"

There was a collective intake of air at this. "Duel Spirits?" Sawatari parroted. "Get real, that's just an old fairytale," Katie irritably elbowed him.

"No, it's true," Allen corrected him. "And it was a man named Dr. Abakir who discovered how to do it,"

"Abakir is Flare's surname," Shun reminded the non-Xyzians, knowing they lacked some background information.

"Yeah, but that's for later," Allen told him. "He spent two years trying to figure out how he could go to the world of Duel Spirits, but without some kind of relay station at the other end, it was impossible. That was when he had an idea. What if, instead of sending someone _to_ the Spirit world, he could bring one of them here?"

 _X_

 _"Finally," Dr. Abakir breathed, gazing at the massive, complicated framework of wires, circuits and mesh that he had created, all centred on a large pod in the exact middle. "It's taken an entire year, but I'm finally ready to bring a Duel Spirit out of their word and into ours!"_

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Duel Monsters card. A Normal Monster. Red-Eyes Black Dragon._

 _Dr. Abakir slotted the card into a reader. "This is going to be so amazing!" he declared, pulling a lever to switch the machine on._

 _X_

"What happened? Did it work?" Sawatari eagerly asked.

"Nope. It went horribly wrong," Allen shook his head.

 _X_

 _When the machine powered down, there was a whoosh of steam as the pod opened._

"Dr. Abakir made a critical mistake,"

 _He rushed inside, ready to behold the spectacle of a genuine, living Duel Spirit._

"Duel Spirits are called that for a reason. They can't physically exist in their true forms for long periods of time in this world without inordinate amounts of energy to sustain them. Add to that how "experimental" his technology was,"

 _The scientist rushed around the massive pod, searching for something, anything. But there was no sign of the great, beautiful dragon that he had been expecting._

"He summoned the spirit of Red-Eyes Black Dragon to this world alright. But the way he did it was so botched that not only was the spirit in question forced to take on a human form,"

 _Finally, the smoke cleared enough that Dr. Abakir could see exactly what he had done. An eight-year-old human girl, with flaming orange hair, lay slumped on the floor of his pod. "No. No, this can't be right! This is wrong! This isn't what's supposed to happen!"_

"The spirit of Red-Eyes was warped, regressed into a child and lost most of her memories," Allen explained. "Realising what he had done, the doctor destroyed his work and nursed the girl back to health, calling her Ryuna,"

Shun and Kite inhaled in surprise. The others, not knowing Flare's real name, were less affected, but got the gist.

"The good doctor couldn't keep her a secret forever, so he fabricated a cover story. She was the daughter of his British cousin who had been killed in an accident, and as her only living relative her custody fell to him,"

Shun nodded. It was the same story he had heard when first being introduced to Ryuna seven years ago, a date which matched perfectly with Allen's timeline of events.

"How do you know all this?" Kite demanded.

Allen bashfully looked down. "By accident. My dad was a colleague of Dr. Abakir, and only a few months after she . . came here, the lab had a 'Bring your child to work day'. Dr. Abakir brought Ryuna, hoping that she could make a couple of friends her own age. He introduced her to me, and we hit it off. But halfway through the party, she started to lose control," Seeing the others' uncomprehending gaze, he elaborated. "Back then, she didn't have very good control over her powers. She ducked out, saying she needed the bathroom, but I noticed that the bathroom was in the other direction, so I followed her,"

"And you saw her transform," Yuya filled in the blank.

"Yeah. Luckily, the first person I mentioned this to was Dr. Abakir, who immediately impressed on me how important it was that I not tell anyone. It took a little while, but Ryuna accepted that I knew and didn't mind, and we've been best friends ever since," Suddenly, a light of determination appeared in his eyes. "And if any of you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me," he declared.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Gong told the shorter boy. "We're not angry, we just want to understand,"

"Well, now you know. And now I've gotta go find her and make sure she's okay," Allen declared. "Take care of Sayaka, Shun!" he commanded, running in the direction that Ryuna had left in.

"I'm going too," Yuya decided, following the orange-haired boy.

"What? No, you can't come. I'm the only one that she trusts," Allen frowned as the green-haired boy caught up.

In response, Yuya opened his Extra Deck and retrieved a copy of Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. The card that Flare had given him. "When Flare - Ryuna gave this to me, she did so because she believed that I was her friend. If she's forgotten that, then as her friend it's my job to remind her!" the boy boisterously grinned. "Besides, how bad could it be?"

"She could cook you," Allen pointed out.

The smile left Yuya's face. "Let's hope that doesn't happen. Do you know where she went?"

"There's only one place she'd go at a time like this," Allen thoughtfully nodded.

X

The black dragoness buried her head in her wing, sniffling to herself. "I liked being a Lancer so much, too," she moaned.

"Ryuna? Are you in here?"

"Allen," Ryuna weakly smiled. "At least he won't hate me,"

She looked up at the walkway hanging from the ceiling of her father's underground lab, hidden beneath the ruins of her suburban house, expecting to see her best friend. The dragoness wasn't disappointed, and in a blur he dashed across the walkway to the stairs and down to the ground floor, where she waited for him.

Allen took a seat near her foreleg, and gently stroked her lowered muzzle. "It's okay," he gently coaxed her.

"They hate me, don't they?" Ryuna sighed, closing her eyes.

"No they don't," the boy reassured her. "They're all fine, really,"

"Don't lie," Ryuna shook her head. "I'm a monster, and they know it,"

"That's not right at all," Yuya's voice echoed through the chamber. The boy emerged from the passageway in the roof and, rather than take the bridge like Allen had, he jumped over the safety rail and slid down the wall. His copy of Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon was clutched between his fingers, and he held it out as Ryuna shied back. "Remember when you gave this to me? You did it because you believed we could be friends, that you wanted to be my friend," he reminded her.

"No one would want to be friends with the real me," Ryuna shook her head.

"That's not true. I don't care if you're a Duel Spirit. Shun's my friend, and he's from another world. How is it any different with you?" Yuya asked.

"He's right. You're an amazing, brilliant person, Ryuna. Don't let anyone tell you different," Allen coaxed her, gently patting her neck.

The dragoness shivered, looking at Yuya trepidantly. The boy slowly advanced, but paused in surprise when a familiar cry echoed from his Duel Disk, and Junior squeezed himself out. The baby looked up at the larger dragon, and squeaked, before running over and nuzzling her chin. "Hey, hey, that tickles," Ryuna chuckled, reaching around with her tail. She looked up to find that Yuya had moved closer, and was carefully reaching out a hand to the ridge of her muzzle. "You're good enough for Junior, and that's good enough for me," he smiled.

Ryuna carefully nodded, and Yuya continued, rubbing his palm against her cool, black scales. Allen wrapped his arms around her neck. "It'll be alright," he whispered. "Besides, who's gonna argue with a ten-thousand-pound dragon?"

"Yeah," she nodded. With a flash of flame, Ryuna reverted to her human form and smiled. Allen refused to let go, and she affectionately tousled the shorter boy's hair as he returned her Duel Disk. "Let's head back to the others,"

X

The other Lancers had congregated on Cyril's body. "Is he . . dead?" Katie fearfully asked. Gong crouched and felt for a pulse. "I can't find a heartbeat, but," He paused awkwardly. "Well, he's not exactly a normal human. For all I know he never had one in the first place,"

"Flare has a heartbeat," Shun frowned.

"Well, yeah, but you have to consider that Flare and Cyril are different Types. She's a Dragon, and Cyril's a Machine. Machines usually don't have much biology," Yuke suggested. "Plus, you all saw how much electricity he was giving off. Maybe he needs to be plugged in or something?" he cluelessly offered.

"You're all missing the obvious solution," Kite shook his head. He crouched near Cyril's head and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of one of his pockets, holding up the lens to the boy's nose. Everyone watched with bated breath until a faint speckle of condensation appeared on the glass. "He's breathing," Kite confirmed. "He's probably in some kind of coma or something,"

"I hope he's okay," Katie breathed.

"He just tried to kill us all! Actually kill us!" Sawatari snapped.

"That wasn't his fault. He lost control of his powers. I can relate," Yuke frowned, rubbing his arm.

The group looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, and saw their missing members returning.

Flare looked around, seeing the remnants of Obelisk Force's camp from a new perspective. "Cyril really did a number on this place,"

"It wasn't all Cyril. We pitched in," Allen bragged. His easy smile became a little more serious as they approached the others, and he grasped Flare's wrist reassuringly.

Gong strode out to meet her, with a proud smile on his face. "So, when you told me you couldn't see Duel Spirits," he started.

"I told you that I was currently unable to communicate with them, which is technically true, as I can't go back to my world at present and I didn't know about Kisara or Cyril at the time," Flare corrected him.

Gong nodded, accepting his mistake. "I guess Gong should have been more specific, eh?" he chuckled. "It's a little hard to wrap my head around it, you being a Duel Spirit and all, but I'll manage,"

They rejoined the crowd. Yuke rested a hand on Flare's shoulder. "You're fine with me," he nodded. Katie agreed with a cheerful smile.

The redhead looked over at Sawatari, Shun and Kite. The actor shrugged. "I kinda want you running the special effects department of Sawatari Theatres now," he offered. Flare took that to mean he was okay with things.

Kite snorted with folded arms. "I don't trust anyone anyway. As far as I'm concerned, we're cool,"

"Small victories," Allen whispered to his friend, and she nodded. That only left Shun.

"I," the man started, unable to look away. "It's just a lot to take in. I need a bit," he admitted. She sighed, but nodded. There had to be one.

"How about we head back to the Duel Sanctuary and regroup?" Yuke suggested.

"Works for me," Shun nodded. "Everybody, into the airship," Gong picked up Cyril and the Lancers returned to the Different Dimension Airship. Flare paused on the threshold, but Shun nodded. "Come on," he smiled.

The Duel Spirit smiled in gratitude and climbed in.

Shun trepidantly pulled in the joystick, and the airship lifted off. Gong lay Cyril next to Sayaka, who was still asleep.

"I don't suppose anyone has any idea how to fly this thing?" Shun questioned.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **And with that, that's the climax of the Heartland arc over! I know Edo kinda got glossed over, but it was the best I could do, given what canon Xyz Dimension arc gave me to work with.**

 **So, instead of being so amazed by Yuya's performance that they all spontaneously decided to turn good, Obelisk Force's armies got decimated by a rampaging robot dragon. Sure, there's still pockets of Academia troops out there, but Cyril just single-handedly turned the tide of the war in the Resistance's favour.**

 **And finally, FINALLY, after thirty-eight chapters, you all get to find out exactly what the deal is with Flare. There's been Duel Spirits taking physical form in canon before (see "Jinzo" and "Dark Magician Girl" during GX's first season) so I figured, why not a main character that's in the same boat?**

 **Of course, it's not like things are completely over. There's still one more Duel to get through before the Heartland arc is genuinely over, finding medical care for Cyril (they just destroyed Academia's forward base, including all their medical supplies - which reminds me, I need to retcon Chapter 30-whatever so that the Tyler sisters leave before this happens) and Shun needs to figure out how to fly the Different Dimension Airship so that it can take the Lancers to Fusion - again, the base was destroyed, including the teleportation devices - so, still one, maybe two more chapters before the Heartland arc is totally over. But after that, I'm afraid that I'll have to put the hiatus back on. -.-**

 **Peace!**


	44. The Deadly Wind! Rise, Eyes of Bravery!

Chapter 43: The Deadly Wind! Rise, Eyes of Bravery!

Eventually, Shun figured out how to drive the Airship, and carefully piloted across the ruins of Heartland. He docked at the top of the stairs that lead to the Duel Sanctuary, carefully lining up the door with the plateau outside the Sanctuary.

"It's quiet," Yuya noticed, looking around.

"There should be more activity. Where is everyone?" Allen agreed with a frown.

"This is wrong," Kite frowned. He swung the door open and leapt out, charging towards the Sanctuary.

In a burst of pressurised air, the double doors were blown open. Kaze's slim, cloaked form stood in the doorway, staring outwards. The wind blew Kite backwards, and he skidded on the polished stone floor. Squinting, the blonde noticed something horrific.

Bodies. Every single refugee in the Duel Sanctuary was laid on top of one another, unmoving. "What the hell did you do?" Kite demanded.

From the Airship, Katie frowned. "Hey. That's the guy who saved us yesterday. Hey guy!" she shouted, waving through the window, but Yuke held her back. "I don't think he's our friend right now," he shook his head.

"They aren't dead," Kaze informed him. "Just unconscious,"

"They'd better be!" the blonde shouted, arming his Duel Disk. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I've been dancing around this city-sized pile of ash for two days looking for the one She chose, and nothing," Kaze growled. "I got sick of it. So I decided to make him come to me,"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kite demanded.

"Yuya Sakaki!" Kaze shouted. The entertainer, who had been watching through the window of the Airship, flinched in surprise. "If you wish to ensure the lives of these people shan't end today, you will Duel me! At once!"

"Screw that, I'll crush you here and now!" Kite barked.

"If you try that, they all die at once," Kaze snorted.

"How do I know you aren't bluffing?" the blonde demanded.

In response, Kaze snapped his fingers and clenched them into a fist - and suddenly Kite couldn't breathe. He clutched at his throat, desperately trying to inhale oxygen. His face slowly turned purple, black spots dancing in his vision, and he fell to his knees, shuddering and gasping. The Lancers watched in horror as the boy collapsed, his eyes sliding shut.

Kaze released the fist. "He's not dead either, just so you all know. But if I'd withheld air from him for a few seconds longer, he would be. So unless you all like that idea, Yuya Sakaki will Duel me right now," he demanded.

Yuya emerged from the Airship and armed his Duel Disk. "I'll Duel," he nodded, frowning at his opponent.

"Excellent," Kaze coolly smiled, arming his own Duel Disk, which flashed into the lime green splodge shape of a Crashlands Duel Disk. Yuya's own disk activated, and he started the Duel. "Field Spell; Cross Over, activate,"

"I'll take the first move," Kaze hissed, his cloak billowing around him. He drew his hand and scanned it. "By discarding Skypent Tlaloc, I can add Skypent Xipe from my Deck to my hand," he declared, discarding and drawing. "Now, by discarding Xipe from my hand I can add my Spell, Skypent Sacrifice from my Deck to my hand," he declared, repeating the procedure.

"I activate my Spell, Skypent Sacrifice!" Kaze declared. "By banishing Tlaloc and Xipe from my Grave, I can perform a Fusion Summon, but the summoned monster is destroyed at the end of my second turn! Mother snake of brilliant bronze, come forth now with power untold! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Rise as the serpent that brings life from death! Descend, Skypent Maya!" His 2400-ATK bronze ace serpent appeared. "I end my turn,"

"Then it's my turn," Yuya nodded, taking his own hand. "Junior," he smiled, seeing Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet in his hand. The other cards fell together, and he had his strategy. "Using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet and the Scale 3 Performapal La Panda I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Junior rose into the air, accompanied by a crystalline '1', and the other Scale carried a plump panda with a large '3'. "I'll first activate Junior's Pendulum Effect, which lets me change La Panda's Pendulum Scale to 8 until the end of the turn!" Yuya declared, and the numbers changed as Junior squeaked adorably. "Now, I'll activate La Panda's effect, which allows me to increase her Scale from 8 to 9, and in the process make the Scale change permanent!" The panda clapped her hands in glee.

Kaze looked at Junior with a frown. "You will be mine," he muttered.

"And now, it's time for the amazing, astonishing, Pendulum Summon! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya commanded, his pendulum drawing a portal in midair.

"Come, my friends! Performapal Laughmaker! And Performapal Radish Horse!" Yuya commanded, twin streaks of light shooting out of the portal. Laughmaker materialised, a tall, yellow-clad warrior, with 2500 ATK, and Radish Horse cheered, shaking her leafy mane, with 500 ATK. "I activate Radish Horse's effect! I target a monster on either side of the field, and your monster loses ATK equal to Radish Horse's, while Laughmaker gains that ATK!" Yuya commanded. Radish Horse fired vegetables from its forehead and hit both of the other monsters, adjusting their ATK accordingly. Laughmaker now had an 1100-point advantage over Maya.

"Battle Phase! Laughmaker, attack Skypent Maya!" Yuya commanded, and his monster giggled, springing into action. "Now, when Laughmaker battles, he gains 1000 ATK for every monster on the field whose ATK is greater than their original ATK!" the boy grinned, his monster's points rocketing up to 4000.

Kaze chuckled. "I activate Skypent Chalchi's effect in my hand! By discarding him to the Graveyard, Maya is indestructible, I take no battle damage, and your monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step!" he declared, sending one of the four cards in his hand to the Grave. A cyan serpent appeared from the Graveyard portal, and wrapped around Laughmaker, crushing it, before vanishing. The Pendulum was sent to the Extra Deck, and Yuya inhaled in surprise. He frowned, scanning his field for options. "I end my turn," he decided. The only card in his hand was Performapal Dramatic Theatre, which wouldn't be much use defending. The boy cast around the field for an Action Card, and spotted one on the fringe of the forest around the Sanctuary. He dashed towards it.

Kaze, not understanding his action, drew. "My turn," He scanned his hand and snorted in disappointment. "I activate Skypent Maya's effect, which allows me to revive Skypent Chalchi from my Grave," The cyan snake returned, with 1100 ATK. "And now, using the Scale 5 Skypent Quetzal and anotherScale 5 Skypent Xipe, I Set my own Pendulum Scale!" the man declared. Another pair of Pendulum pillars rose into the air, each carrying a Skypent. "Quetzal's Pendulum Effect; if there's another Skypent in the other Pendulum Zone, I can change her Scale from 5 to 1!"

Yuya's eyes widened as he grabbed the card, and he paused, staring up. "Pendulum?"

"Now, bloodstained pendulum! Slice through reality and allow my monsters passage!" Kaze declared, and a portal was torn open. "Come, Skypent Tonat!" Reducing his hand to two cards, a new monster appeared, coloured navy blue. Tonat roared, showing 1300 ATK.

"And now, I activate my Spell, Skypent Fusion!" the man commanded, and he was left with a single card. "Come, golden serpent, bring forth all that you have! Fusion Summon! With the blood of your foes on your stained fangs, destroy all that stands in your gold-paved path! Now, Level 10! Rise, Skypent Huitzil!"

With a mighty roar, the great golden serpent that was Kaze's ultimate monster appeared on the field. Yuya gasped at it's splendour and 3500 ATK. "By banishing a Skypent from my Graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field. So I'll say goodbye to Skypent Tonat and get rid of Radish Horse!" Kaze commanded, and with an earthshaking crack Radish Horse was swallowed up by the ground. "Huitzil! Direct attack!"

Yuya looked at the card he had picked up. Not bad, but not helpful. He narrowly dodged the snake's attack, which reduced him to 500 LP in a single blow. "I end my turn," Kaze grinned in satisfaction. "I will claim your power for my own!"

"What are you talking about?" The boy demanded. "You know what? It doesn't matter. My turn, draw," Yuya declared, looking at the card he drew. "I Normal Summon Performapal Secondonkey," he declared. With a bray, the cheerful 1000-ATK monster appeared. "When Secondonkey is Summoned while I have two cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can add a Performapal from my Deck to my hand," His plan fell together in an instant, and he smiled. "I add Performapal Trump Witch,"

Kaze frowned, sensing that something was coming.

"Now, Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the climax of our performance!" the entertainer declared. "We'll start off by setting the stage of the performance! I activate my Field Spell, Performapal Dramatic Theatre!"

A stage erupted at the side of the courtyard, where Yuya stood, and his Pendulum Scale moved to match it. Kaze looked on in confusion. "Now, it's time for an aide! My Action Spell, Downsize Summon, allows me to Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand with its ATK reduced to 0! But that doesn't matter to my Performapal Trump Witch, because her ATK is zero anyway!" With a cheer, his Fusion witch appeared next to Secondonkey on the Stage. "It's here that Dramatic Theatre's effect starts to come into play. For every Performapal that I control with a different Type, all my monsters gain ATK based on the number of Types I control times 200!" Trump Witch's ATK became 400, and Secondonkey grew to 1400.

"And now, it's time for the amazing, awe-inspiring, Pendulum Summon!" A portal opened in the centre of the stage. "As the pendulum swings, our previous stars will make an encore! Return, Performapals Laughmaker and Radish Horse! And since there are now two more Types on my field, ATK increases again!" With four monsters, each gained 800 ATK.

"And now, it's time for Dramatic Theatre's final effect! While I control four Performapals with different Types, I can Summon an Odd-Eyes monster from y Deck! So lay waste to all that you see with your beautiful heterochromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

With a roar, the curtains pulled back to reveal Yuya's ace. Odd-Eyes roared as it entered the scene.

Yuya's Pendulum flashed. He looked over at the Different Dimension Airship, and saw all of his friends watching. His eyes caught Flare's, and he grinned in response to her encouraging smile.

His Pendulum glinted, and he felt a by-now-familiar pulse from his Extra Deck. Above him, Junior yelped encouragingly.

"Alright! I activate Trump Witch's monster effect! By Tributing her, I can add a 'Polymerization' from my Deck to my hand!" he declared, and his monster vanished as he pulled a card from his Deck. "And I activate my Spell, Polymerization, and fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Performapal Laughmaker!"

A Fusion vortex opened on the stage, as a new card emerged from Yuya's Extra Deck. "Brilliant laughing clown, and dragon with shining dual-colored eyes! Become one now, and awaken a new life! Fusion Summon! Appear, courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The monster resembled Odd-Eyes, but with massive, expanded horns and a long, armoured tail, and covered in gold and grey armour. It roared, showing 3000 ATK.

"A new one?" Gong blinked.

"I dunno, it looks kinda familiar," Flare shrugged, cocking her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realisation. "Hey. That thing's horns. It looks a lot like my Assault Flare!"

"And its armour resembles Yuto's Phantom Knights, and its tail is segmented like a Raidraptor," Shun added.

"It's the connections I've made in the Xyz Dimension that have given rise to this new power," Yuya muttered with a smile. "Yuto, Shun, Flare . . It's my connections with you that allowed me to create this monster,"

"I appreciate the sentiment," Yuto's voice sounded from next to him. Yuya gasped, looking at the spirit that had manifested next to him. "Hi," the boy smiled.

"Good to see you," Yuya nodded. "Now, where were we?" He pressed a button. "Brave-Eyes' effect! The ATK of all monsters on my opponent's field is reduced to 0, and all monsters with 0 ATK have their effects negated!"

"No dice!" Kaze retorted, shaking his head. "Huitzil is unaffected by my opponent's effects during the turn that they're activated!

"Aww, really?" Yuya sighed. "And without Laughmaker and Trump Witch, Dramatic Theatre doesn't give enough of a boost to overpower Huitzil,"

Sure enough, only Radish Horse and Secondonkey were boosting Brave-Eyes, meaning it only had 3400 ATK. 100 short of beating Huitzil. "I end my turn," Yuya sighed, the picture of defeat.

"All that for nothing. What a waste," Kaze shook his head. "My turn! Draw!" And the second he drew, Huitzil fell to the ground, reduced to 0 ATK. Kaze's jaw fell open, revealing serpentine fangs. "What,"

"Surprise!" Yuya shouted. "Your Skypent Huitzil is unaffected by my effects during the turn that I activate them! But it is now the turn after the turn that I activated Brave-Eyes' effect, which means that Huitzil's effect expires. And Brave-Eyes' is a permanent effect, which Huitzil is now under the power of!"

Kaze was stunned. He numbly looked at his card and shook his head, knowing that, no matter what he did, the entertainer had outplayed him. "I pass," he decided. "Well done,"

"My turn! Draw!" the green-haired boy declared, not even looking at his card. "Radish Horse! Secondonkey! Brave-Eyes! Attack!" One by one, his monsters charged, and Kaze's LP was wiped out.

"Well done," the man numbly responded, and Yuya jumped down from the vanishing Theatre and offered him a handshake, which he accepted. "You know, if you wanted to Duel me so badly, you should have just asked," the boy told him. "No need for all this," he shook his head, gesturing at the unconscious forms in the Sanctuary.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Kaze nodded, deep in thought. "You're a good Duelist, Yuya. But don't rely too much on the powers you have been given. That will inevitably lead to your downfall," he advised.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya asked.

"That pendulum," Kaze pointed at the crystal around his neck, "is important to you. It's a part of you. But it doesn't define you. Don't let it," he recommended, before pressing a button on his Duel Disk. Ribbons of rainbow light flickered around him, and the Crashlander vanished in a flash.

"That was weird," Yuya muttered.

With a cheerful chirp, Junior wriggled out of his Deck and landed on the floor, looking up at him. Yuya scooped up his pet and nestled him in his arms as the other Lancers emerged from the Airship.

"So, now what?" Gong asked.

"Now, we pack. Gather supplies, get your things, and load it all into the Airship," Shun commanded.

"Why?" Yuke questioned. "It's cool and all, but what's the point?"

"That Airship has the power to cross dimensions, I can sense it," the Xyzian explained. "It's gonna take us to Academia, and we're bringing the fight with us,"

"Sock it to them, I like it!" Sawatari cheered.

X

The refugees began waking up, and Sayaka regained consciousness shortly after. Cyril, though, remained completely unresponsive.

Ryuna gazed at him, still lying in a seat in the Airship.

Allen joined her. "You said he was your brother . . how does that work?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "Well, in terms of being Duel Spirits, as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Cyber Dragon, we're not related at all. But our human forms were both created by my father, so in that sense we're siblings," she explained.

"Fair enough," her friend nodded. "Are you gonna tell Sayaka? Before we leave?" he asked.

"About what I am?" Ryuna frowned thoughtfully. "She deserves to know, but . . well, it's Sayaka. If she sees me change into my true form, she might just have a heart attack,"

"Well, we shouldn't leave her out of the loop," Allen shook his head.

"You're right," she nodded. The redhead turned to go and find her second-oldest friend.

X

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" the grey-haired teenager asked as Flare led her into the forest.

She spared a thought for Sayaka's unusual hair colour. It wasn't as though there were colours that hair usually couldn't be; Yuya's hair was green with red streaks, and Shun's was navy blue with a tuft of lime green. But grey hair usually denoted age, which Sayaka, being in the same class as her and Allen and thus the same age, fifteen, did not have.

"What do you know about Duel Spirits?" she tentatively asked.

The girl frowned. "You mean the old superstition about the monsters on cards being real?"

"It's not a superstition, or a legend, or a fairytale," Ryuna started.

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka frowned. She slid open her Duel Disk and produced Fairy Cheer Girl, her ace card. "I love my monsters as much as any good Duelist, but I know that they aren't real,"

"Yeah, well," The girl groaned. "Oh, screw it," She unbuckled her Duel Disk and dropped it to the ground. "You might wanna sit down," she advised.

Sayaka obediently took a seat on the grassy ground, still confused.

As Ryuna transformed into the massive black dragoness that was her true form, her friend's mouth fell open. "Wha - what?" she demanded.

"I, am a Duel Spirit," she simply explained. She gently wrapped her tail around Sayaka, both as a gesture of comfort and in preparation to catch her if she tried to run. "Do you, like, need a minute to take this in?" the dragoness gently offered.

Her friend wordlessly nodded. Flare settled down, resting her underbelly against the cool grass, and experimentally reached out with her potential sense. She immediately sensed that Sayaka was capable of accepting the truth, and that she just needed a nudge in the right direction.

"How is that possible?" Sayaka finally managed to ask.

"Do you remember what my dad specialised in?" the dragon asked.

"Alternate energy sources," the gray-haired girl instantly recalled.

"Ten years ago, he tried to harness the energy given off during Duels. This eventually lead to him conducting research into the source, which led him to attempting to create a connection to the world of Duel Spirits, which exists outside and separate from all four dimensions," Ryuna explained. "It proved impossible for him to send anything to the Spirit world, but, after three years of experimentation, eventually he figured out how to bring a Spirit here,"

Sayaka instantly pieced it together. "And that was you?"

"To cut a long story short, yeah," she nodded.

The mousey girl immediately remembered when she had first met Flare, back in third grade, when they were both eight. "How did you get so young?"

"Blip with dad's machinery. Forced me to take on a human form, and I regressed, losing most of my memories in the process," Ryuna admitted, laying her head on her front claws. "This, though, is my real form,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sayaka gently asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react. 'Oh, hey, so I'm a magic alien dragon from another galaxy. Cool, right?'," Ryuna admitted. "But then we got attacked while trying to rescue you and I had no choice but to use my true form and then everyone saw it, and I figured you shouldn't be left out of the loop," She sighed. "You're taking this surprisingly well, I gotta say,"

"You did always have a weird vibe about you," Sayaka admitted, "so it's not a totally unexpected thing, if that makes sense," She stroked the scales on Ryuna's cheek, completely unhesitant about getting close to the being that could swallow her whole in an instant. Even when lying down, the dragoness' slim, cylindrical body was ten feet in diameter at its highest point, and her thick, muscled wings and legs were almost disproportionately large compared to her torso. "I can't help but wonder how you bathe in this form," she chuckled.

"The ocean usually works," Ryuna admitted with a chuckle. "Hey, uh, don't spread this around, okay? The other Lancers know, and so do Kite and Allen, but,"

"You'd rather the word wasn't spread. Sure," Sayaka agreed with a wink behind her glasses.

X

Meanwhile, Shun and Gong were loading supplies into the Different Dimension Airship.

"Hey, Shun?" Gong suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?" his friend responded.

"You know, those Raidraptors of yours, they use a lot of Rank-Up-Magic shenanigans, right?" the martial artist pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you ever considered what might happen if you played a Rank-Up-Magic Spell on a Number?" Gong suggested.

Shun paused. That . . . was a good question.

X

Katie sighed to herself, lying on her bedroll in the little room she, Flare and Sayaka had stayed during their time in the Sanctuary. She rubbed at the silver bracelet on her wrist, stroking the blue gem in its centre.

The door swung open, and she turned, expecting to see her brother.

Instead, Kite's pale face looked down at her. "What's eating at you?" he asked.

"That Kaze guy . . when me, Yuke and Sawatari were Duelling that girl from Academia, he helped us. He saved us. I thought he was our friend," the girl sighed, looking down. "But after what he did here, just to get to Yuya,"

"Morality isn't black and white. People aren't simply good or evil," Kite coolly told her. "There's complications, situations. As living beings, we get overwhelmed by emotion, make mistakes. Sometimes we do good, sometimes we do bad,"

"What happened to you? Here, when the invasion started?" Katie asked, looking up at the blonde. "Why were you so angry?"

"I . . ." The Duelist sighed, thinking back to that day, such a short time ago. "The invasion, I could handle. I lost my father, my uncle, my grandfather, but I got through that. I took out my anger and fury on Obelisk Force, and," He chuckled darkly. "It was kind of therapeutic,"

"But then they did something that pushed you over the edge?" she questioned.

"That's one way of putting it," Kite's fists clenched.

 _X_

 _His little sister clutched at his hand as they entered the highest remaining floor of Heartland Spire. Everything above it had been torn away, destroyed._

 _"Is there anything here?" Lucy asked, looking around._

 _"Maybe. I don't know. Let's start looking. Food, water, cards, anything," Kite told her, and she nodded, dashing away._

 _A few minutes later, Kite slid open a drawer in an office and found a Deck. He shuffled through the cards, instantly recognising several. "This was Mr. Heartland's spare Deck," he sighed, pocketing it. "It's a relic. I've gotta bring it back,"_

 _"Kite?" Lucy's voice echoed from the next room over, and he immediately dashed out of the room, through the corridor and into the room, which was a waiting room that featured a wall-length glass window._

 _The unmistakeable sight of an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant was standing right outside, its back partially turned. Lucy was frozen, staring up at it. Kite took her wrist and pulled her around, crouching and gazing into her eyes. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. Me and Galaxy-Eyes take care of them,"_

 _"I'm scared," she whispered, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes._

 _Kite gently guided her to the corner, where the window didn't quite reach, and sat her down in a spot where the Giant couldn't see her. "It'll be alright. You just stay here, where it's safe, and be quiet," he told her, and she silently nodded._

 _Her brother gently smiled at his younger sister, fishing one of his copies of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon out of his Duel Disk. "Here," he smiled, pressing the card into her hand. "Galaxy-Eyes will protect you while I'm gone," he told her._

 _"I can't use him," Lucy protested, showing him her own Duel Disk. Children's size. "My Paleozoic Deck is about Rank 2, not Rank 8,"_

 _"So?" Kite shrugged. "It'll be fine. He'll protect you, regardless of whether you can Summon him or not,"_

 _Lucy hugged him. "Come back soon," she begged._

 _"It'll only take a minute. I promise," Kite told her._

 _He ducked out of the room and made for the staircase. But by the time he had reached the threshold, his sister's scream echoed from the waiting room._

 _His eyes shot open, and in a flash he was dashing towards the corridor._

 _The window was gone, half of the room torn away - including the spot his sister had been sheltering in. Kite rushed to the edge, hoping that somehow, miraculously, she had survived._

 _The Ancient Gear Chaos Giant was clutching a pile of rubble in its hand, and it's controller was scanning it, perched on his monster's wrist. There was a flash, from within the rubble, and the soldier reached in. His hand emerged, clutching a card._

 _Kite never forgot the satisfied smirk he saw on the man's face as he pocketed his sister. Not even when his body was lying, crushed and lifeless, beneath his feet._

 _X_

Instead of recounting the painful memory, Kite asked the fox girl a question. "What do you think Yuke would do if something happened to you?" he asked.

"Get payback, at any cost," she immediately responded. "And probably level several buildings in the process," Katie mused. "Why?" she asked.

Kite cast an irritated glare at her. "Oh," she finally realised.

"Well, now you know," he shook his head, turning away. "That's why I'm going to Academia with you,"

"What?" Katie blinked.

"The Resistance is tough, and as long as they have Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer, they can handle the remaining pockets of Obelisk Force in the city and beyond," the boy reasoned. "By the time I caught up with the bastard who carded my sister, he's passed her on to his superiors. She's probably at Academia with all the other victims. If I'm going to rescue her, I can't do it from here," he growled.

Sawatari rushed up and paused, directly behind him. "Guys, come on. We're leaving," he told them. Katie rapidly grabbed her bags, and, pushing past Kite, ran towards the front door.

X

Sayaka, along with several other members of the Resistance, had gathered to see the Lancers off.

Shun looked at Cyril's unconscious body, draped across a bench in the Airship. "Are we sure we should be bringing him?" he asked.

"He can't stay here," Yuke pointed out.

"He's right," Gong nodded.

Katie entered and took her seat, carefully shifting her tail. "Everyone here?" she asked as Kite docked behind her.

"Wait for me!" Sawatari shrieked, shoving his way through the crowd and grabbing for the door. As soon as Shun was convinced that he was safely aboard, he revved the controls and the Airship began to rise, lifting away from the Duel Sanctuary to a chorus of cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you! We will return soon!" Sawatari shouted from the door. "You haven't heard the last of -"

Shun momentarily vacated the controls to pull his blonde teammate away from the door and swing it closed. "Keep the door shut, idiot. If you leave it open, the Airship's protective seal won't work and we'll all burn up in the dimensional boundaries,"

"Okay, jeez," Sawatari huffed, taking a seat next to Yuya, who was protectively clutching at his little dragons in luau of a seatbelt.

"Everyone have their seatbelts fastened?" Shun asked, and, after a series of affirmative responses, he smiled. "Next stop, Fusion Dimension,"

X

Edo Phoenix groaned as he woke up, clutching his head. He staggered out of the alleyway Yuya had left him in, and looked around.

It didn't take long for him to notice that the camp, his base of operations, and the entirety of Obelisk Force's troops had anished like a bad dream. "What the hell happened while I was out?" he drowsily muttered to himself.

High above him, a massive, golden airship soared overhead, and he stared up at it. "Am I dreaming?" he finally asked.

He watched as the craft punched through the omnipresent layer of clouds that obscured Heartland City, and, for the first time since the invasion began, the clear blue sky and warm light of the sun shone down on the ruined metropolis through the hole that the Airship had left in the city's gloom.

Far away, Sayaka basked in the warmth that her friends had left for her to enjoy, staring up at the clear blue sky that the Airship had returned to Heartland City. "Isn't it lovely, Allen?" she smiled, looking around for her friend.

The boy was nowhere to be found. Sayaka snorted, shaking her head. "It's one thing for Ryuna to run off, but Allen? Ooh, that boy is in for such a beating when they come back,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Just if you want a size reference in regards to Ryuna's dragon form, her body's about 1.7 times the size of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon relative to Yuya, not counting the fact that her tail is a lot longer or her massive wings.**

 **And with that, the Xyz arc is over and wrapped up with a neat little bow. XD BUT . . .**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Since I know lots of people skip Author's Notes, but you really do want to know this, I'm hopeful that the text above will catch all attention. After this chapter, I'm going to be turning the fiction's attention to what's been going on in Fusion Dimension while all this has been happening. Which will probably only take a couple of chapters. The GOOD NEWS is, I'm confident enough in my current plan that I feel I can write these next two(ish) chapters before reinstigating the hiatus.**

 **Now then, new cards from Kaze:**

 **Skypent Chalchi**

 **Level 3/WIND/Sea Serpent/ATK:1100/DEF:900/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum:**

 **5**

 **Once per turn, if you have a 'Skypent' card in your other Pendulum Zone; You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 1. This change lasts until the end of the turn.**

 **Monster:**

 **You can discard this card, then target one 'Skypent' monster you control; if it battles an opponent's monster this turn; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, you take no battle damage from that battle, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster at the end of the Battle Phase.**

 **Skypent Sacrifice**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Banish 2 'Skypent' monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon a Level 6 'Skypent' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. Destroy it during your second End Phase after this card's activation.**

 **Now then, peace!**


	45. Depraved Doktor! The Crystal of Death!

Chapter 44: THe Depraved Doktor! The Crystal of Death!

Yugo had spent hours searching Academia for any trace of his beloved Rin. So far, nothing.

At present, he was taking a break, snoozing behind a container at the docks.

A loud crash jolted him from his slumber, and he blinked, waking up immediately.

"Bring it in, bring it in," a soldier cried to a large ship that was docking at the port. Yugo watched as it docked, and a crane activated, swinging over.

"Alright! Unload it and get it sent to the lab immediately!" the captain shouted, and Yugo's eyes widened.

Secured to a platform with several cords, and being lifted onto the docks by the crane, was his D-Wheel.

"What the hell?" he demanded, standing up, arming his Duel Disk, and running towards the soldiers running the crowd. "Oi! You keep your grubby hands off my D-Wheel!" he shouted.

"What?" a soldier blinked, but Yugo barged through him and used the sharpened edge of his Duel Disk to cut his bike free, before mounting it.

"Hey! Get off that thing!" one of the other crew members commanded.

"Make me!" Yugo challenged, revving the engine and speeding away, towards a cargo ramp that led back into the main area.

Behind him, a forklift, driven by an innovative dock worker, roared to life and set off in pursuit. Looking over his shoulder, the blonde Duelist spotted his pursuit and chuckled. "These guys ain't up to Security's standards, that's for sure," With that, he turned on a dime and sped into a corridor that was too narrow for the forklift to reach him.

He affectionately patted his machine's flank. "I never should have left you behind. Gotta wonder what Obelisk Force was gonna do with it, though," Yugo frowned, thinking. He shrugged. "Eh, can't be too important,"

X

In another part of the school, Anakin fumed to himself as he paced the corridor. "Lousy Edo, sending me back to Academia. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"You know, he did you a favour," A friend of his commented, strolling up.

"Dennis," Anakin greeted him.

Dennis Macfield bashfully grinned, leaning against a nearby wall. "Word just got in that Selena's been found in Fusion. The Professor's brought her back here, to Academia. Edo had you sent back as soon as he heard, I'm sure,"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Selena's here?"

Casually rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, the boy nodded. "That's what I said, isn't it? He did you a solid,"

"Guess I owe that sneak a favour," Anakin grudgingly admitted.

"Well, a little bird told me that she's currently in the custody of the Doktor," Dennis smiled.

A tendon in Anakin's neck pulsed in shocked fury. "That lunatic has my sister?" he demanded.

"It's what I've heard," the stage magician nodded, absent-mindedly shuffling he Deck. "If you want to know where she is, I'd go look for the Doktor,"

"Thanks," Anakin nodded, dashing towards the Doktor's lab.

X

The Doktor himself stared up at the security screens, watching Yugo zoom throughout Academia. "Oh no. No, no, no, this simply will not do," he frowned to himself.

The elderly man turned and gazed at the three girls he currently held captive. "Three out of four pieces, hmm?" he thought to himself.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Yugo's voice echoed from the speakers of his monitoring station.

"Well, my pretty, I believe he is looking for you," the Doktor observed, smiling at the green-haired girl he held captive. "How about you go and bring him back here? I'm sure he'll love to see this place,"

Rin bowed, her face blank as a sheet. "As you wish, Herr Doktor," With that, she donned her Duel Disk and made to leave.

"Ub-bup-bup," the Doktor cautioned her. He produced a couple of cards from his pocket, and offered them to her. "Are you sure that you want to leave without these?"

X

Yugo stopped his D-Wheel in the middle of a large plateau at the highest natural point of the island. At the far end was a large, circular building with a big glass dome on the top. "Is this some kind of natural Duel arena or something?"

"It's more of a Duelling rec room," a voice answered him. Yugo turned to see a green-haired man, a little older than he, enter behind him. "Anakin, nice to meet you," the man offered.

"Yugo," the Synchronian offered with a smile. "Hey, have you seen Rin?"

"Who?" Anakin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"About ye-ay tall," Yugo held his hand up in demonstration. "Green hair, beautiful smile, eyes like the morning grass in spring, glistening with dew," He sighed, smiling at her memory.

"Wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, a little clip in her hair?" Anakin guessed.

"Hey, yeah, how'd you know?" Yugo asked.

Anakin gestured over the boy's shoulder, and he turned. At the other end of the plateau, Rin stood, looking a little confused.

"Rin!" Yugo shouted, running over to her. Her eyes widened, and she smiled, unable to believe her eyes. "Yugo?"

The boy swept her up, wrapping his arms around her in an elated grin. "Rin, Rin," he sobbed, clinging tight to her as though she would vanish with the breeze were he to let go. She hugged him back, so glad that her knight in leather armour had arrived.

Anakin cleared his throat, and the two paused, awkwardly letting go. "I don't suppose you've seen a girl about your height, purple hair, looks a lot like you, actually," he politely asked Rin.

She paused thoughtfully. "I can't say I have," The girl's eyes suddenly squeezed tight, as a stinging pain blossomed in her head. Not really knowing what she was doing, she armed her Duel Disk and gave Yugo an affable smile. "Let's have a Duel. To celebrate," she suggested. "Plus, I want to see that dragon again. Your Clear Wing," she requested.

"Sounds good," Yugo agreed, returning to his D-Wheel and firing up its Stationary Duel Mode.

A cool light appeared in Rin's eyes. Her friend took no notice, but Anakin frowned thoughtfully. This Yugo kid seemed solid, he reflected. And something didn't ring true about all this . . Rin had just come out of the Doktor's personal laboratory building. How did she escape the Doktor's clutches?

"I'll take the first move!" Yugo declared, drawing his hand. "First off, I'll normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice," His 0-ATK Level changer appeared. "While I control a WIND-Attribute monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand!" he continued, and the banana-like action figure joined it. "Now! I'll tune my Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 3 Taketomborg!" he declared. Three stars lined up with one ring. 1 + 3 = 4. "Come, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" he commanded, his weakest Synchro filling the field with its 1300 ATK. "I end my turn!"

"Well done," Rin smiled, drawing her own hand. She smirked. "While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch - Ice Bell from my hand!" she declared, a human-like monster riding a broomstick appearing with 1000 ATK. "And now, I get to Summon a Wind Witch from my Deck to match! Come, another Ice bell!" she commanded, a second 1000-ATK witch appearing. "When Ice Bell is Summoned, I can deal you 500 damage," she narrated, as both of her monsters threw snowballs at Yugo, hitting him in the face. He smiled in response. "If I had a nickel for every time you used Ice Bell's effect on me, we'd live in a Tops penthouse,"

"Something's not right. Hey - you know her better. Does anything seem off about Rin?" Anakin suddenly asked Yugo, who paused, considering the question. "Her monsters' effects feel, uh, colder, somehow," he observed. "I see," Anakin nodded thoughtfully.

"Now, while I control two or more WIND monsters, I can Summon Wind Witch - Snow Bell from my hand!" Rin declared, bringing forth a small bauble with tiny wings and 100 ATK. "It's time! I Tune my two Level 3 Wind Witch - Ice Bells to my Level 1 Wind Witch - Snow Bell!" 3 + 3 + 1 = 7.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" A new monster, with a bauble at its centre and several long, spindly legs that it used to angle itself and dance around in the winds appeared. 2400 ATK became 2800. "Now, I'll attack Hi-Speedroid Puzzle with my Winter Bell!" Rin commanded, and her monster complied, charging forwards. Yugo grinned as his monster was destroyed. "That's the Winter Bell I know. I've missed your ace so much, Rin!"

"I end my turn," she winked with a smile, before massaging her temples in pain. Yugo took no notice, drawing and making his play. "I Normal Summon Speedroid Double Yoyo! His effect immediately let's me revive Red-Eyed Dice from my Grave!" His Tuner returned and rolled itself. The total came up 6. "I use my Dice's effect to change Yoyo's level from four to six!" The pod-like centre of Double Yoyo squealed in ecstasy.

"It's time to bring out the monster that symbolises our hope! I'm sure you've missed him, Rin, so I won't delay! I now Tune my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice to my Level 6 Double Yoyo! Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light!" 1 + 6 = 7. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" His majestic ace dragon appeared with a mighty roar, gazing down at its master's best friend in pleasure, before frowning. Something was wrong, and the dragon knew it. And it didn't like it when people messed with his master's friends.

"I activate my Trap, Bewildering Winds!" Rin declared, her card flipping open. "This card equips itself to Clear Wing, and both negates its effects and halves its ATK!" A whirlwind appeared around Yugo's dragon and forced it to the ground, locking it in place.

The blonde's mouth fell to the floor. "Rin . . . why did you do that to our dragon?" he plaintively asked. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

Anakin frowned. "That's unusual for her too?" he asked Yugo, who shrugged. "Eh, kinda,"

"My turn! Draw!" The green-ette looked at the card she drew and a wicked grin crossed her lips. "I activate the effect of my Wind Witch - Winter Bell! I can target a Wind Witch I control and Summon a monster from my hand with a lower Level. So, by targeting herself, I can Special Summon this little guy from my hand. Come, Parasite Fusioner!"

A green, six-legged insect with a flexible, segmented tail appeared with 0 ATK and screeched. Yugo gulped. "Rin . . why do you have a monster like that in your Deck?" he quietly asked.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Something's definitely wrong here. That looks like the kind of twisted creation that the Doktor would come up with,"

"The doctor? What's that?" Yugo cluelessly asked.

"And Parasite Fusioner has an effect of its own. Not only can it be treated as a substitute for any Fusion Material, but when it is Special Summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Spell!" Rin declared, as the bug tore open a Fusion vortex in the ground and pulled Winter Bell into it. "Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter! Become one with the inner voice, and give rise to a more violent noise! Fusion Summon! Appear, crystalline bell with the solemn echo! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell!" Rin commanded, and a new monster appeared.

It had a female midriff with long, crystalline tentacles, and three large prongs mounted on its back. It's entire lower body was replaced with a massive bell, coloured purple and silver. 2800 ATK rose to 3200.

"Rin . . . Fusion Summoned?" Yugo questioned in shock.

Anakin frowned. He didn't know who either of these people were, but Yugo sure seemed like the victim here. And if he could get the boy on his side, he might help him find Selena. Which meant he had to make sure the kid didn't get turned into a card.

"I activate Wind Witch - Winter Bell's effect! I can replace this effect with the effects of a monster in either Graveyard," Rin coolly grinned. "I choose Wind Witch - Ice Bell! This lets me deal you another five hundred damage,"

Yugo shook in his seat as another snowball reduced him to 2500 LP.

"Now! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell! Attack and destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Rin commanded, and her Fusion complied.

"No way! I activate my Continuous Trap, Follow Wing! Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Yugo declared, his own Set card flipping up. The Synchronian was reduced to 550 LP, but his monster survived, and his friend ended her turn.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. He'd always had a stubborn streak, and this entire situation rubbed him the wrong way. "My turn!" he barked, arming his Duel Disk. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP," the system blared, and Anakin clenched his teeth as lightning arced through his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing?" Yugo asked.

"Saving your interdimensional ass, Synchro boy," Anakin growled. "Draw!" He checked his hand. "I play my Spell, Polymerization! I fuse Poison Draw Frog and Dupe Frog in my hand!" he declared. "Poisonous toad and master of deception! Become one and bring forth the amphibious champion! Fusion Summon! Come, Knight Frog!"

An anthropomorphic frog covered in shining silver armour and wielding a long lance, from which trailed a streamer that read 'FROGZ RUEL', appeared with 1500 ATK, which was instantly boosted to 1900. "Knight Frog's effect! He gains ATK equal to his level multiplied by 200! That doesn't say much when you insider that he starts off being Level 2, but," Anakin grinned.

X

Over in the Doktor's lab, the elderly scientist frowned. "No, no, no! This Anakin boy is ruining everything! Rin!" he declared, knowing his parasite would hear him. "You have permission to summon the Lord," he succinctly declared.

X

"I activate Frog Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster on the field and increase his level by the target's! I target Wind Witch - Crystal Bell, who's Level 8!" The froggy hero promptly removed the banner from its lance, and replaced it with a green one that read; 'SPELLKAZTORZ DRUUL'. It roared, and charged towards its enemy.

"Frog Knight will now attack Crystal Bell!" Anakin commanded. In an instant, the monster was destroyed with a mighty ring of the bell, and Frog knight cheered as it tore away 300 of Rin's LP.

"Crystal Bell's other effect," Rin intoned. "If she is destroyed, then I can Special Summon her Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. Return, Parasite Fusioner and Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" The precious monsters returned, and Parasite Fusioner screeched. "Now, because Parasite Fusioner was summoned, I can once again use his effect to perform a Fusion Summon! Come, another copy of Wind Witch - Crystal Bell!" Once again, the monster returned, with 3200 ATK. Anakin cursed. "I end my turn," he growled.

"Then the move's mine," Yugo declared. "Rin, please, I know you're in there. Listen to me, Rin. This isn't you! That monster isn't you!"

"It's the parasite," Anakin growled. "Did you notice how, whenever she summons that Crystal Bell, it's eyes look blue, but then they turn red?" he asked. "They're blue in Crystal Bell's card art, too," he pointed out.

Yugo checked, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess,"

"It's because of Parasite Fusioner. It's right there in the name; Parasite. We need to find a way to banish that thing from her Graveyard," the green-haired Duelist suggested.

"I don't think I can help much with that," Yugo admitted, and his teammate cursed. "Me neither," He sighed. "You're only allowed three copies of a card in your Deck. We'll just have to hold on until she runs out of Crystal Bells to Summon,"

Rin chuckled. "That's a horrible plan. You'll both lose long before then,"

"Oh yeah? Watch me! Look, Rin! I promise that I'm gonna win this Duel and get you back to normal!" Yugo declared. "My turn! Draw!" He took the card his Deck offered him, and weighed up his options. A grin crossed his face. "I Summon Speedroid OMK Gun!" he declared, and a toy car garage transformed into a small fighting robot with 0 ATK. "Now, I'll tune my Level 1 Tuner monster OMK Gun to my Level 7 Clear Wing!" One ring, seven stars. Clear Wing roared in anticipation, ready to show this perversion of his master's friend his true strength.

"Spread those wings shining with sacred light! Strike down your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo commanded, as his ultimate monster emerged with 3000 ATK. "OMK Gun's effect lets me send the top card of my Deck to the Grave, and if it's a Speedroid monster, Crystal Wing gains 1000 ATK!" Yugo grinned, revealing the card.

Dice Roll Battle. Crap.

"Fine. Now, Crystal Wing! Attack Crystal Bell!" Yugo commanded.

Anakin stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "Have you lost your mind? She has more ATK!" he told him.

"Crystal Wing's effect! When he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, he gains ATK equal to his opponent's," Yugo grinned, as his dragon's power became 6200. In a single fell swoop, the second Crystal Bell was destroyed and Rin's LP cut down to a mere 500.

"Crystal Bell revives her Fusion Materials, and I now Summon a third Crystal Bell using them," Rin huffed, restoring her monster once more.

"I end my turn!" Yugo declared.

"My turn, draw," their opponent responded, looking at the card she drew. She smiled coldly. "First, Crystal Bell's effect lets me copy Ice Bell's effect, and allows me to deal both of you 500 damage!" Anakin shivered as his LP was cut to 500. To Yugo, it felt colder, as he was left with a mere 50 LP.

"I activate my Spell, Parasite Bonding! This lets me Summon a Parasite Fusion Monster by banishing monsters on my field or in my Grave. So, I'll banish my three Wind Witch - Crystal Bells and my Parasite Fusioner to Fusion Summon! Come, black insect, master of the mind! Fusion Summon, Level 8! Come now, Parasite Lord!"

A grotesquely massive black insect with bristling, glassy wings roared as it rose with 1000 ATK. "Parasite Lord gains ATK based on the number of Fusion Materials it had times 1000!" The insect's ATK rose to a staggering 5000. Anakin and Yugo paled. "Shit," the green-haired boy swore.

"Parasite Lord! Attack Frog Knight!" Rin commanded, and, furiously beating its wings, her monster charged towards Anakin.

The boy sighed. "I really hate this school," he groaned, as the attack threw him backwards and knocked him into a wall. Spots danced in his vision, as everything went black.

"Now, Parasite Lord's effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again!" Rin declared.

"Wrong move! Crystal Wing's effect! Your monster's effect is negated and destroyed, and Crystal Wing gains ATK equal to the difference!" Yugo crowed. She had slipped up.

Rin revealed one of the last cards in her hand. "Effect Veiler," she simpered. Golden light sealed the dragon's powers, and Parasite Lord ran him over, obliterating Yugo's last fifty LP. The boy slumped over his Duel Disk as Rin strode towards him. She ignored Anakin's prone form, and shouldered her friend, bodily dragging him back towards the Professor's lab.

X

Rin, panting, dumped her friend on the floor of the Professor's lab. The man looked at his newest captive with a smile. "Well done," he commented, gazing down at the boy, before frowning. "Where's the other one?"

"I'm sorry, but I could only carry one. I thought that he was the more important one," the girl apologised.

The Doktor snorted, but nodded reluctantly. "Good, good. Now, go get the other one,"

"Yes, Herr Doktor," Rin nodded, turning to leave.

X

Rin frowned, looking at the patch of wall where she was certain she had left Anakin's unconscious body. "Wait . . where did he go?" she wondered, looking around.

X

Anakin hobbled down the corridor, clutching his head and searching for a place to hide and rest. "If there's one good thing about taking way too many knocks to the head for my own good," he moaned to himself, "it doesn't take long for me to recover from knocks to the head,"

He paused, before stumbling into a closet and leaning against the side of the wall. "Just a quick nap to let the heat die down, then it's back to searching for Selena," he told himself, closing his eyes.

The man was immediately out like a light.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **So, funny story. I was all set up for Rin to claim victory with Parasite Queen . . . then I went and looked at Queeny's effects . . . and realised she's totally useless. -.- So, instead, we get these!;**

 **Parasite Bonding**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Fusion Summon one 'Parasite' Fusion monster by banishing monsters on your field or in your Graveyard, and using as Fusion Material.**

 **Parasite Lord**

 **Level 8/DARK/Insect/ATK:1000/DEF:0/Fusion/Effect**

 **"Parasite Fusioner" + 1 or more Fusion Monsters**

 **This card gains ATK based on the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x1000. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; You can activate this effect: this card can make an additional attack on a monster this turn. You can only use each effect of "Parasite Lord" once per turn.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Here ya go, Leafeon. Hope ya like it!**

 **Aww, thanks, Corinne. I know it's a unique idea, so I'm happy it's working out. ^^**

 **Peace!**


	46. You Show's Defence! The Last Signer!

Chapter 45: You Show's Defence! The Last Signer!

Crow looked around as he drove through Acatopia's streets on his D-Wheel. "Quaint little town," he observed. "Kinda rustic,"

If there was one thing it _wasn't_ , though, it was lively. The place was like a well-maintained ghost town. "Where is everyone?" the orange-haired boy demanded.

Finally, he spotted a young-looking boy dash between buildings. "Hey, you!" Crow shouted, gunning his D-Wheel's engine and speeding down the alleyway to find him.

Within a minute, he was looming over the boy, dressed in a red blazer with a white suit underneath. He had buried his face in his hands, and, as he spotted Crow staring down at him, the boy begged, "Please, don't hurt me! I'll be good, I swear! Don't turn me into a card!"

"Whoa, slow down, kid. Who said anything about being turned into a card?" Crow asked.

"We did!" a trio of voices chorused in unison from behind him. Crow righted himself and turned to face the challengers, seeing a trio of similarly dressed, but older, teenagers. "We're the Juvenile Officers, official troops in service to Academia! It's our job to track down and punish any student who escapes from Academia, to ensure a bad example can't be set! So stand aside, pedestrian, and let us do our jobs!"

Crow's jaw tightened at the mention of Academia. "Who the hell are you calling a pedestrian?" he demanded, revving up his D-Wheel and speeding a ways down the road, before screeching into a U-turn and charging towards the Juvenile Officers. "Riding Duel; Acceleration!" he challenged, activating the Duel mode.

One of the officers scratched his head in confusion. "Is that pedestrian going to try to Duel us on a motorbike?" he blinked. The three armed their own Duel Disks, stepping back as Crow parked between the troops and their quarry.

"I'll take the first move!" the man declared, drawing his hand. "I Summon Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon!" A cartoonish bird with a bow and 1200 ATK appeared on the field. "While I control a Blackwing, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn from my hand!" he declared, following though with another monster, unarmed but clad in an oriental gown, with 1900 ATK. "Now, I'll Tune my Level 3 Tuner monster Pinaki to my Level 4 Kris!" he declared, bringing his monsters together in a pillar of Synchro energy. "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Synchro Summon! Cut through the lightning! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" His semi-cybernetic ace appeared with a fearsome bellow and 2600 ATK. "I Set a card and end my turn," Crow grinned.

"Whoa," the boy he was protecting gasped.

"Very impressive," the first grunt said, taking his turn. "I Normal Summon Armoredog Cannon Boxer from my hand," he declared, bringing forth a mechanical mutt with 1400 ATK. "When Cannon Boxer is Summoned, I can Summon an Armoredog with a lower level from my hand. Come, Armoredog Bull Copter!" A second metal canine monster, lifted into the air by helicopter blades, appeared and growled. 600 AKT. "When Bull Copter is Summoned, I can add a 'Polymerization' from my Deck to my He hand," the grunt grinned, taking the card from his Deck. "Now, I play Polymerization, and fuse together my Armoredogs! Rise, Fullarmoredog Bull Fortress!" A new monster, chrome grey and more powerful than it's predecessors, appeared and howled. "I activate Bull Fortress' effect! I can discard any number of Polymerization or Fusion cards from my hand, and he'll gain 1000 ATK for each! I'll discard Fusion Recovery and Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion!" he declared, relieving himself of tow of his hand's remaining cards, an dincreasing his monster's ATK to 4000. "Now, Bull Fortress! Attack that bird!"

Nothing happened.

"No one can attack on their first move in a Tag Duel, dumbass," his teammate reminded him, and he sighed, nodding. "Fine, turn end,"

"My turn!" the grunt opposite him cheered.

Crow watched, dumbfounded, as he proceeded to completely replicate his partner's moves, right down to discarding Fusion Recovery and Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion to boost his own Bull Fortress to 4000 ATK. "I'll end my turn here," he grinned, his field a mirror of his teammate's.

"My turn," the third, leading grunt, decided.

"Let me guess. Summon Cannon Boxer, then Bull Copter, search Polymerization and fuse into Bull Fortress?" the Synchronian asked.

The man paused, and groaned. "This is why we should use different Decks," he huffed, performing the appropriate procedures without saying anything, and ending his turn.

"My move!" a new voice shrieked, as a cloaked figure appeared from the alleyway, arming their Duel Disk and entering the fight. "Intrusion Penalty; 2000 LP," their Duel Disk blared.

"I play my Spell, Machine Angel Ritual! By Tributing Cyber Angels Benten and Idaten in my hand, I Ritual Summon!" the figure declared. "Angel of light with unrivalled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!"

A great dais appeared, with a pentagram surrounding it. Slowly, a slender figure with a massive cape and a great golden gear on her back, wielding 3000 ATK, appeared.

"Cyber Angel - Vishnu's effect! I can destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned form the Extra Deck, and inflict damage to my opponents equal to that number times 1000!" she declared, and the three Bull Fortresses, along with Raikiri the Rain Shower, were swept up into a pillar of light, which pulsed into the three Academia troops. Crow braced himself, expecting the same fate, but was surprised when his Duel Disk beeped, signifying victory.

In the background, the floored troops moaned, as the stranger pulled their cloak off and turned to Crow.

"You looked like you needed a little help, so I figured I should step in," Alexis Rhodes smiled. "Still, thanks for looking out for that kid. Most people would just look away and keep walking,"

"I'm new around here," Crow responded. He turned to the boy he had been sheltering. "You okay, kid?" The younger boy silently nodded.

"Let's get the two of you back to You Show. We can talk there. I'm guessing you're from another dimension?" the Ritual Duelist asked.

The orange-haired boy nodded. "Synchro Dimension. I take it this is Fusion?"

"Yup. Me and everyone else at You Show are the closest thing to a rebellion against Academia in Fusion. If you're not with them, your best bet is with us," Asuka told him.

"Gotcha. Get on," Crow offered, patting the seat behind him.

A nervous expression crossed the woman's face. "Uh, sure," she stammered, taking a seat behind the boy and coaxing the runaway to join her. "Where to?" the Synchronian asked.

"See the mountain over there? Head there, and we'll go from there," Asuka commanded, and, with a nod, Crow sped away.

He noticed that Asuka was clinging to his waist surprisingly tightly, and smiled ruefully. Tourists.

X

As soon as she leap off the motorbike with undue haste, Asuka regained her confidence. She guided him to a hidden door in the side of the mountain and opened it, revealing a set of stairs.

"Stairs? Don't you have a ramp or something?" Crow asked.

Asuka shrugged apologetically. "You might have to leave your bike outside,"

The Commons huffed. "Screw that. Stand aside," he commanded, gunning the engine. Correctly guessing his intentions, Asuka leapt aside in a panic as he roared down the stairs, the reinforced rubber tyres of his D-Wheel sliding down the stairs effortlessly.

"Is everyone in the Synchro Dimension insane?" Asuka demanded, as she and their rescue rushed after them.

"Nope. But none of us would ever leave our bikes behind," Crow grinned, carefully leaning the D-Wheel against a wall, out of the way, and starting to walk down the corridor. "So, this is You Show Duel School?"

"Yes, presided over by a good friend of mine. Come on, I'll take you to meet him," Asuka declared.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in an office, and Crow was staring at a tall, strapping, tanned man with spiky black hair, wearing a red suit, a purple bow tie and a tall, black top hat.

"Don't tell me; you know me somehow too," Yusho Sakaki deadpanned.

"Sorry, but I can't say I do," Crow admitted.

"Well, that's a refreshing change," the man chuckled. "I am Yusho Sakaki, the Headmaster of You Show Duel School,"

"Crow Hogan. So, you named the place after yourself?" the boy asked, folding his arms.

Yusho's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Most people don't get that at first, well done,"

Crow paused, coming to a realisation. "Wait, Sakaki? Are you related to Yuya Sakaki?" he asked in surprise.

"Yuya?" The man's eyes widened, and he leaned forwards. "You know my son?"

The Signer shrugged, scratching his neck awkwardly. "I wouldn't say I know him. I rescued him and his friends from Security, we met a few times after that, y'now. I'd call him a friend, but I can't say I know him,"

"How is he?" Yusho demanded.

"Your son was largely responsible for saving my home city from a rebellion that would have otherwise plunged it into chaos," Crow informed him, and grinned. "Kid's amazing,"

Yusho smiled at that, nodding to himself. "I always knew my boy would be a shining star," he agreed with a smile. "Now, how did you come to be here? Asuka tells me that you're from Synchro Dimension,"

The orange-haired criminal shrugged, admitting "I'm still not sure about that one. There was a voice in my head, some kind of brand on my arm," As he spoke, he fished out Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon from his Duel Disk, "Magic dragon cards in my Duel Disk, and next thing I know me and my bike are in the middle of the ocean and washing up here,"

Yusho looked at him in surprise. "Okay, that's a new one on me," he admitted, inspecting the golden dragon card. "Pretty cool dragon, though," he nodded, handing the card back, and Crow returned it to his Duel Disk.

"Well, I don't think we have too much to talk about. Take a look around, get settled in. The best of luck to you in Fusion Dimension, Crow Hogan," the man smiled.

"Seems to have treated you well," Crow nodded, rising. "Don't suppose you have a Riding Duel arena here?"

Yusho rose from his own chair, revealing that he walked with a limp and carefully grasped his cane. "I can't say that I do, sorry," he admitted, guiding the younger man towards the door.

Asuka suddenly dashed in. "Headmaster! You shouldn't be up in your condition! This is why we got you the chair with the little wheels!" she demanded, dashing around the desk and wheeling out a plush-lined office-style swivel chair with wheels on the bottom.

"We've been over this, Asuka. I can't get around wheeling myself in an office chair," Yusho protested, refusing to sit back down.

Crow watched in amusement as Yusho and his overeager protector grappled over the chair. "So, is this normal, or should I step in?" he curiously asked.

X

The day passed. Crow looked around, and was surprised to find Yuzu Hiragi practicing in one of the rooms.

Which was nothing compared to her surprise at seeing him. "Crow? From the Friendship Cup? What are you doing here?"

"Wish I knew," the boy shrugged. "I'm still not clear on the specifics,"

"Well, it's good to see a familiar face," Yuzu replied. "Were you caught in Jean-Michael's machine too?" she suddenly asked.

"No. it was something else," Crow shook his head. "But let's not talk about that now. What's this place like?"

"It can't compare to the You Show back in Standard," Yuzu admitted. "But this You Show's pretty good too. Come on, I'll show you around,"

The pinkette was true to her word, and before he knew it, Crow was putting his bag near a spare bunk and settling down for bed. He paused, thinking of his three young charges. "I hope they're alright," he murmured.

X

"You asked to see me, Mr. Professor?" Dennis MacField asked, strolling into Leo Akaba's office.

It was one heck of an office, more of a hall than anything. Massive windows showed the stars in the night sky, which raised another question. Why was he being called so late? It must be urgent. The office had easily enough room to hold a Duel. Maybe that was the point?

"Mr. MacField. While I'm not completely certain why you're in such a good mood, given your abysmal recent track record," Leo started, "an opportunity has come for you to redeem yourself. Our spy has successfully infiltrated You Show Duel School, and transmitted the location. Given someone vandalised Yuri's room, and he's busy cleaning up, and Kisara -" he paused and grimaced, thinking of his adoptive daughter's latest tantrum.

Her Goyo cards were currently lying in shreds at the bottom of a garbage can. He left it at that.

"Essentially, you are to take a squad of Obelisk Force warriors and wipe out You Show. Bring its ringleader back alive. Card everyone else," he commanded.

Dennis saluted. "As you wish, Professor,"

"Unless, of course, you find one of the Pieces. But I don't think that's likely. Leave on the ferry tonight, and you'll be there by morning. You are dismissed," the bald man commanded. His student saluted again and turned to leave.

"It's Showtime," Dennis grinned.

X

The next day shone bright and early. Crow was woken by a ruckus among the students. "Something's going on in the main hall," the whispers spread.

The Signer didn't waste time acting. He pushed through the crowd and rapidly made his way to the entrance hall, where he walked in on a standoff.

"Well?" Dennis demanded, looking at the sea of frightened faces. "Where's the big man on campus? Takw me to your leader?"

The students parted, letting the old man, supported by Asuka, through. Crow shoved his way through the others and moved to join them.

"What do you want?" Yusho demanded.

"Why, to eliminate this opposition to Academia. Extra credit, y'now?" Dennis affably smiled. He paused. "Wait. You're Yusho Sakaki! Oh my gosh, I am a huge fan!" the boy declared with a grin. "Don't tell me you're with this rabble?"

Yusho's unimpressed glare was all the answer he needed.

"Aww, that's a shame. But oh well," he armed his Duel Disk. "Let's get to it,"

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" Crow challenged, leaping in front of his friend. "I'm gonna give you one chance to turn around and walk back through that door,"

"As tempting as that offer might be, I'll have to decline. I mean, we can't let all these children get corrupted by his ideas, now can we? They're safer back at Academia, under the watchful eye of the Professor. And if any of them resist, then they can serve the cause another way,"

"By being turned into cards?" Asuka spat. Crow stiffened at this. He looked back, took in the frightened faces of the children under Mr. Sakaki's protection. It was all too easy to imagine Frank, Amanda and Tanner among them.

"Well, of course. Arc-V won't feed itself," Dennis shrugged.

"Shut the hell up!" Crow demanded, arming his Duel Disk. "I won't let you touch a single hair on my kids!" He turned and looked at Yusho and Asuka. "Get everyone out of here, I'm sure there's a back door or something. I'll take care of this clown,"

"Stage magician!" Dennis hotly corrected.

Crow snorted. "What's the difference?"

"I'll show you. My turn! Draw!" the man grinned. "I'll start by Normal Summoning Performage Mirror Conductor!" A pearly mirror with a face appeared with a chuckle and 600 ATK. "Mirror Conductor's effect; I can switch his ATK and DEF, then take 500 damage," Dennis narrated, activating it. The mirror's ATK Changed to 1400, and he loosed a laser blast at his controller.

But the man was prepared. "When an effect is activated that inflicts damage, I can Summon Performage Flame Eater from my hand and reduce the damage to 0!" His black PAC-Man clone appeared, swallowing the laser whole. 1200 ATK. "Plus, when Flame Eater is Summoned, we both take 500 damage,"

"What?" Crow blinked, as rampant flames burnt them both to 3500 LP.

"Now, while I control 2 or more monsters, I can summon Performage Hat Tricker from my hand," Dennis smirked. "Come!" A jester wearing a pair of glasses appeared, growling. 1100 ATK. "And now, I overlay my Hat Tricker and Flame Eater together! The shoe must go on!" he declared, bringing forth a brilliant green and golden Overlay Network. "Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the sky! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" His ace Rank 4 swept down, 2500 ATK and a dazzling smile.

"Xyz Summon," Yusho frowned, raising an eyebrow. Asuka tugged at his free arm. "Sir, we really have to go!"

"No. I have faith in Crow. He won't let us down, and it would do him a disservice to abandon him when he's risking so much for us," Yusho shook his head. Unfortunately, the students Crow was defending didn't share the sentiment, swarming out of the room as fast as they could go.

"I'll end my turn here," Dennis nodded with a sweeping bow as his Mirror Conductor returned to 600 ATK. "Your move,"

"At least Sawatari's melodramatics are funny and entertaining. Yours are pitiful," Crow snorted.

"Don't compare me to that last-rate loser!" Dennis growled.

"I'm not. I said he was better, didn't I?" the Synchronian grinned. "My turn! When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow from my hand! And when he's Summoned with his own effect; I get two Vague Shadow Tokens!" A tiny, maroon bird appeared, flanked by two dull copies, each with 0 ATK. "And now, I'll Summon Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky!" A slim bluebird materialised with a screech and 100 ATK.

"A field of flops? Funny," Dennis chuckled.

"I Tune my Level 5 Gofu to my Level 1 Jetstream and my two Level 1 Tokens!" Crow commanded. Gofu burst into five rings, which superimposed themselves over the other three, each becoming a single star. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

His own ace dragon manifested with a mighty screech and 2800 ATK.

Dennis gulped.

Crow smiled. "Black-Winged Dragon! Attack and destroy Trapeze Magician!"

"Wrong! I activate Performage Mirror Conductor's effect! I can switch your monster's ATK and DEF until the end of the turn! And then, I would take 500 damage but Trapeze Magician prevents that!" Sure enough, the acrobatic Xyz blocked the laser from hitting Dennis, before releasing its holographic hangwire and swinging its pole to meet Black-Winged Dragon, powered down to 1600 ATK.

"Attack Mirror Conductor instead," Crow growled, and his dragon obeyed, destroying the problematic mirror. Trapeze Magician sighed in mock disappointment.

The orange-haired boy blinked, seeing that Dennis' 1000 damage didn't register. "Oh, didn't you get the memo? It isn't jut effect damage that Trapeze Magician blocks. As long as I have him, I never take any damage that's less than or equal to his ATK," Dennis shrugged. "It's a shame, but what are you going to do?"

"So any damage that I could possibly deal him that's less than 2501 won't register?" Crow frowned. "I need some way to deal 3500 damage in one shot," His thoughts turned to his strongest Blackwing. "I guess that might work, but I'll need to use that if I'm gonna get him out," he noted. "But I might need an insurance policy,"

He eyed a spell in his hand. "I activate my Spell, Against the Wind, which lets me return a Blackwing to my hand and take equal to its ATK. I return Jetstream the Blue Sky, and activate Black-Winged Dragon's effect; I negate the effect damage and place a counter on him. He loses 700 ATK for every counter, but by removing that counter, I inflict 700 damage to you!"

"No you don't. Trapeze Magician's effect, remember?" Dennis tapped his nose.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't let that counter stick around," Crow bashfully shrugged. "Finally, I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" his opponent smiled. "And look what I just got?" he simpered, revealing the card he had just drawn. "Polymerization," Crow recognised it.

"Oh, you know it? Good. I play my spell, Polymerization, and fuse together Performage Stilts Launcher and Performage Fire Dancer in my hand!" the Entertainer commanded, opening a purple Fusion vortex. "Acrobat that freely dances with pain! Merge with the master of fire, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Force Witch!"

A new monster, who resembled a female, Fusion counterpart to Trapeze Magician, appeared with a cute smile and 2400 ATK. "Alright! Now that my co-star's here, it's time for your finale! I activate Trapeze Magician's effect; by using an Overlay Unit he can attack twice this turn!"

"What good does that do you?" Crow frowned.

"Watch! Trapeze Magician, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" Dennnis commanded. His monster gladly obeyed. "And now, Force Witch's effect! When another Performage attacks, I can make the opposing monster lose 600 ATK!"

"What?" Crow gasped as his dragon shrank to 2300. "If Black-Winged is destroyed, and they both attack me directly, I'll lose!" he muttered.

"Too right you will! Say goodbye!" Dennis taunted him.

"So it's a good thing that that isn't gonna happen! I activate the effect of my second Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky in my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard, Black-Winged Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn!"

"But you'll still take the damage!" Dennis retorted, slicing away three hundred of Crow's LP. "Again! Trapeze Magician! And Force Witch decreases your ATK once more!"

This time, Crow took 900 damage, leaving Balck-Winged with 1700 ATK. "And Force Witch! Go! Unfortunately, O can't activate her effect again, but that's still another 700 of your LP!"

The boy was down to 1600 LP as Dennis ended his turn and Black-Winged returned to 2800 ATK. "Come on, come on," he gritted his teeth. "All I need is a Tuner. My turn! Draw!"

He drew, and grinned. Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. "Yes!"

"Oh?" Dennis snorted.

"Watch this!" Crow declared. "I Normal Summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" His 1300-ATK Tuner appeared with a shrill screech. "And while I control a Tuner, I can special Summon Magical King Moonstar from my hand!" The dancing jester smiled as it appeared. 900 ATK. "Moonstar's effect!" Crow crowed. "I can target a monster in my grave and make his level become the same as that monster's! By targeting Jetstream, he becomes Level 1!"

The Commojs paused to draw breath, and smiled. "Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Gale to my Level 1 Moonstar and Synchro Summon!" 3 + 1 = 4. "Come forth, Phonon Pulse Dragon," The Level 4 Synchro Tuner growled as menacingly as it could, with a mere 1900 ATK.

"So, what does that thing do and how useless is it?" Dennis asked.

"This! I now tune my Level 4 Phonon Pulse Dragon to my Level 8 Black-Winged Dragon!" Elation lit up Crow's eyes with a savage grin, and he chanted. "Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!"

With a crash of lightning that echoed through the cavern roof, a tall, avian cyborg with 3000 ATK and a thunderous expression took form, glaring down as its opposition. Crow smiled up at his strongest Blackwing. "Onimaru cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, and if he was Synchro Summoned using only Synchro monsters as Material, he gains another effect that I'll use now! Onimaru! Attack Performage Trapeze Magician!"

The Blackwing warrior charged forwards, aiming for the frightened XYZ. "What effect? What are you talking about?" Dennis asked, panicked.

"With the right Summoning Conditions, when Onimaru battles; his ATK Is doubled!" Crow declared. With a roar, Onimaru increased to a mighty 6000 ATK, and the performer paled.

"6000 minus 2500 is 3500. Which is also your current LP value. It's finished," Crow grinned, as Onimaru obliterated its opposition. "You Show Duel School stands!"

Dennis slumped into the waiting arms of his backup, and in a rush, Obelisk Force cleared out. Smiling, the victor turned to Alexis and Mr. Sakaki. "So, whaddya think of Synchro style?"

The blonde was slack-jawed. "Can you teach me how to do that?" she finally asked.

"That will have to wait for later. I've made up my mind," Yusho frowned. "I won't stand for this any longer. I am going to go to Academia and talk sense into my old friend, Leo Akaba," He looked at Alexis, and nodded. "I know you'd never let me go without you . . Crow. I would be honoured if you would accompany us," the entertainer smiled respectfully.

"We're gonna go meet the head honcho of those goons? Sounds good to me," the boy nodded.

Mr. Sakaki smiled. "There's an overnight ferry leaving this evening. Grab your things. By tomorrow, we'll be in Academia,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Hah hah! Perfect! I am so satisfied with this chapter's Duel . . . . which makes me really sad that that means we're back on the hiatus for now. I don't want to lay down any absolutes this time, but I need to understand the entire in-universe situation before getting into the heavy stuff.**

 **Reviews!**

 **dark5523, bleh. You know I play pretty loose with the specifics. Frankly, it's amazing I do as well as I do. XD Take a look at this chapter's Duel; technically Jetstream's effect only works on Blackwings, something that Black-Winged technically isn't. But who cares?**

 **And . . . that's it. :( Peace!**


	47. Dimensional Road Trip! Parasitic Dragon!

Chapter 46: Dimensional Road Trip! The Dragon's Parasite!

The trip was long. Apparently the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions were 'directly opposite each other', so it took longer to travel between them. And as brilliant as the Different Dimension Airship was, it couldn't teleport.

It gave everyone time to sit and think.

Katie decided to be productive, setting out her Deck on the floor and going over it. "Hey, Shun?" she called. "Can you help me modify my Deck to better accomodate Xyz?" she asked. Shun wordlessly crossed over to her, joining.

Following in her example, Yuya decided it might be worth looking over his own Deck in turn, setting out his cards on one of the Airship's benches. Junior and his black brother manifested on the bench next to him, looking around, and Yuto's metaphysical form slid out of his body, hovering beside him.

Ryuna decided to join him, curious.

"Hey, Flare, you're pretty good with Rank 7, right?" Yuya immediately asked, spotting the Duel Spirit hovering over his shoulder. He held up Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and Number 74: Master of Blades. "Can you help me tweak my Deck so that I can get them out easier?"

She looked over it, and immediately saw the problem. "You only have five Level 7 monsters in your Deck," she pointed out, gesturing to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, Dragondescent Magician, Xiangke Magician and Dragonpit Magician. "Maybe you should try adding a couple more. What happened to that Ritual Monster?"

"Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon?" Yuya replied, fishing it out of his Duel Disk. "I was only using him while we were in the Crashlands,"

"Well that's stupid," Ryuna shook her head. "Gravity's effect combos well with Absolute, and with all your Deck's search power, you won't have much of a problem getting the Spell if you draw the monster," She paused, reading over the card text of some of the Performapals in Yuya's Deck. "I honestly don't know how you get anywhere with a mess of effects like these," she shrugged.

"They're weird, but they work," the entertainer responded. "But it's not like there's no synergy,"

"Your basic strategy seems to be powering up Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon so that his effect can deal massive amounts of battle damage and win you the Duel in one or two hits. Problem is, you only have one copy of Odd-Eyes in your Deck, and you don't have anything else that really works for that. That Synchro, Enlightenment Paladin, might be a nice alternative with that burn damage effect, if not the the fact that you only have one Tuner in your Deck, and she can't be searched," she reasoned, eyeing Tuning Magician. "I don't suppose there's a Performapal Tuner monster?" Flare wondered, before eyeing his row of Traps. "You've got some good Traps that can be pretty disruptive, negating attacks and searching Performapals, who in turn can search Odd-Eyes. Maybe you should lend some more thought to the stalling power your Deck can offer," she suggested. On a whim, she pulled a pair of cards out of her pouch of spare cards for her Deck, and offered it to her friend. "These might help with both your problems. I used to use them in my Deck, so I've got spares,"

Yuya took the offered cards. Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast, and Draw Muscle. "Thanks. I might have something for you too," he nodded, finding a couple of his own spares, and offering them to her.

"The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, and Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights' Launch?" Flare read.

"I know you only have one Rank-Up-Magic, and Flare Metal and Assault Flare are both DARK, so it should work," Yuya offered. "Yuto doesn't mind you borrowing them,"

She was about to voice an objection, but, after a second's thought, nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks," the Duel Spirit grinned.

"I'm glad those Pendulums my pendant gave you are working out," her friend offered, and she paused, nodding. "Yeah, they have been, huh?" With that, she picked out a nearby station and began setting out her spare cards. Yuya peered over, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I just realised . . . Ever since I _got_ Pendulums, I've been using them _too much_. My Duelling style's shifted to the point where I'm reliant on them, and I don't want that," Flare explained. "But I also don't want to change my regular Deck, so I'm gonna use my spares to rebuild and maybe update my old Deck,"

"Good luck," Yuya nodded, turning back to his own Deck. Unseen, Yuto floated away from his host and peered over Ryuna's shoulder, watching her sort through her older monsters. "Wow, there's stuff here I haven't used in ages," she commented, considering Dragon Knight of Creation, Slacker Magician, and Gemini Trap Hole, before adding all to the new Deck. "Oh hey, my Field Spell. Now there's a blast from the past. Heh, literally," she thought aloud, considering Catalyst Field, and adding it to the growing pile. The Duel Spirit paused, considering the two Phantom Knight cards Yuya had given her. "Should I add these in? I don't have any other Rank 8 DARK monsters,"

She sensed a card with the special kind of potential only possessed by Numbers flutter across to the back of her chair. As Ryuna bent to pick it up, she caught Shun's eyes for a second. He nodded, and turned back to Katie.

She picked up the card and read it. "Number 22: Zombiestein. Neat," she nodded, adding it to the Extra Deck pile and moving on.

Yuto shivered. Shun had unintentionally thrown the card straight through him. Returning to his original purpose, he had been wondering if, due to her status as a Duel Spirit, she might be able to see him in a way that the others could not.

Waving his hand in front of her face proved fruitless. So did trying to move her cards, affect her Duel Disk and provide suggestions.

Sighing in defeat, the boy returned to Yuya. "Where'd you go?" his green-haired counterpart asked. "Nothing important," he shook his head. "Are you sure we should remove those Spells?"

"If we're adding more Traps to the Deck, something's gotta give. My Deck's already pretty Spell/Trap light, anyway," Yuya reasoned.

"Maybe Echo Oscillation would help with that?" Yuto suggested, gesturing at a Continuous Trap lying to the side.

X

Kisara hummed to herself as she strolled through Academia's corridors, making her way towards the Doktor's laboratory. "You vs. me, competition for the victory! I can be the best, one day, we'll make history! Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life, it's go time, who will win the fight?"

The song was extremely catchy, and had topped charts in the Standard Dimension. "I am ready to Duel, go ahead and make your mo-ove, dun dun dun dun, I'll win this Duel, you can't beat my move, I'm in that groove, you know I can't lose, your turn, your tricks, now what will you choose? Can you feel the power?!"

The girl interrupted herself, spotting the frail, hunched form of her favourite teacher in the corridor ahead, lugging a box of batteries.

"Oh, Herr Doktor! Let me help you with that!" she squealed, dashing forwards and snatching the box away from the man. White energy trailed around her hands as she lifted it.

"Thank you, Kisara," he smiled at the girl, affectionately ruffling her hair. "I've got a new little project in the works, and I needed an extra Solid Vision router. And those things are blasted heavy, you know?" he shrugged, a wizened cackle escaping his lungs.

"Not to me," Kisara shrugged, effortlessly lifting it and setting off down the corridor. "Wait, you've got a new test subject? Can I watch?" she asked, excited.

"Of course, of course. Anything for my favourite experiment," the Doktor amicably chuckled. "Come along,"

Before long, the two were standing in the Doktor's laboratory. Kisara gazed up at Yugo, strapped to a table with metal restraints and blissfully unconscious.

"Hey, he looks like Yuri," the white-haired girl observed, before gasping. "Don't tell me that he's -"

"Quite astute," the elderly professor smiled. "This is -"

"Ab-bup-bup!" Kisara interrupted. "I said _don't tell me._ I know that my father would not approve of you trying something like this, and if you were to tell me, I would have to report it to him,"

"I see," he cunningly smiled. "Well then. What if this boy were a relative of Yuri's that originates from the Synchro Dimension? The fact that he owns this would confirm that hypothesis, if he was," he smiled, gesturing to a card laid on a small table. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Kisara was slack-jawed. "Shiny,"

"Oh, I am going to have so much fun with him," the Doktor smiled, connecting several wires to the new reactor, and entering some commands into his computer terminal.

"Where are the others? The girls?" she asked, watching her friend set up his machinery.

"The Professor had them sent to the Mainland, in hopes of intercepting the Lancers," the Doktor shrugged. "Oh, speaking of my other subjects, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm good," Kisara sweetly smiled. "I don't know what your little bug's doing up there, but it helps a lot,"

"Yes, indeed. It was my success with you, you know, that inspired me to develop my Parasites to this extent!" the Doktor crowed.

"So, things were bad before? I," she awkwardly scratched her neck. "I don't actually remember anything from before your little bug got into my brain,"

"Oh, yes," the Doktor nodded. "When your father attempted to invoke a Duel Spirit, it was an astonishing success," He lowered his voice dramatically. "On every front but one,"

 _X_

 _White lightning crackled through the room. Leo Akaba watched, emotionless, as his colleague, the Doktor, squealed with glee. "Just think, my friend. If this experiment succeeds, if we can successfully pull a Duel Spirit away from the Spirit World and into a Solid Vision body, imagine the extents to which we could take that technology!"_

 _"Indeed," Leo smiled, before massaging his temples. "I just can't help but have a bad feeling that I can't quite place, like some sort of déjà vu,"_

 _The conversation was interrupted as the lightning in the great dome of glass began to coalesce. "Activate the template. Now!" Leo commanded, and obediently, the Doktor took a card from a sample table and slid it into the machine._

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Used by the legendary Seto Kaiba himself, this is one of the three originals that have survived to this day," Leo recognised. "This card was very difficult to obtain, but if any Duel Spirit will have the strength to withstand being pulled into the human world, it will be Blue-Eyes White Dragon,"_

 _The Solid Vision system activated, projecting the mighty monster into the dome. The lightning, sensing this new target, flowed into it. Blue eyes shone with unearthly light as the dragon roared._

 _"The power levels are increasing. I'm not sure we can maintain the drain," the Doktor panicked._

 _"Increase the output. I don't care if we blow every fuse in Domino, just get that thing all the power it needs!" the bald man commanded._

 _The Doktor went to obey, but drew up short at the sight of what was happening._

 _The flickering lights that were a by-product of the radiation within the Solid Vision machinery were being drawn out, the energy being pulled away in a tapering line. "Impossible," Leo's eyes widened, as the Solid Vision system went dark, absorbed by the rampaging monster._

 _"It's become a singularity. E-endlessly producing enough energy to sustain itself," the Doktor realised in shock._

 _Their wonder rapidly turned to fear as the dragon's whipping tail smashed into the glass dome. Cracks spiderwebbed throughout the dome as the lightning dimmed, but the self-maintaining monster remained, smashing a hole in the dome. Hungrily, the dragon roared, eyeing the two scientists._

 _"Cut the power!" Leo commanded, and his colleague pulled the circuit breaker. At once, every light dimmed and died._

 _Cut off from its constant intake of electricity, Blue-Eyes White Dragon's body flickered with white, before collapsing in on itself and shrinking down, until a naked, preteen human girl with a massive mess of gleaming white hair lay on the floor, unconscious._

 _"Is it . . alright?" the Doktor asked, peering down at the specimen._

 _Her eyes shot open, revealing blue irises that shone like spotlights, and she screamed, barking up at the two like a wild animal._

 _Leo sighed. "Call security. We're going to need to tame that monster,"_

 _"No no, my friend. I think I have a better idea," the Doktor smiled. "There's something I've been working on that might just do the trick,"_

 _X_

 _The first thing that Kisara remembered was opening her eyes to find herself gazing at a wall. "- see, her entire body is a self-contained, biological Solid Vision system. It's a completely unique phenomenon, and really quite fascinating - oh, look, she's awake!" a voice crowed._

 _"Do you think she can understand us?" another, deeper voice whispered._

 _"It's hard to say, really. I'm not sure what level of intelligence we can expect at this stage," the first responded._

 _A face appeared, holding a tiny torch and shining it in her eyes. Her eye twitched, following the moving light. "She's responding to stimuli. That means brain activity," the dark-skinned man reported._

 _"Are . . are you my father?" she slowly asked._

 _The face paused in shock, before regaining his composure. "Uh, yes, sure. My name is Leo. Do you know what your name is?"_

 _An image swam in her mind, a tall man with dark brown hair, in some kind of robe, screaming something. What was he saying? . . "K-Kisara," she slowly spluttered._

 _This obviously wasn't the expected reaction, but the man nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Good morning, Kisara. I'm Leo, Leo Akaba. Do you remember anything?"_

 _She paused, squinting, but the man was gone, without anything to replace him. "N-no," Kisara responded._

 _Leo smiled. "Good. There are some things that should be forgotten," He gently stroked her hair. "Don't worry, everything's alright,"_

 _"Here. She should keep this with her," the other voice interrupted, handing her father a card. Leo promptly offered it to her. "Now, it's very important that you keep this with you at all times, okay?"_

 _Kisara weakly nodded, taking the card and casting it a glance. It read, "Parasite Progenitor"._

 _X_

"It's that parasite you put in my brain that stops me from going mad again," the Duel Spirit nodded, remembering. "I've been told the story before," she testily sniffed.

"You still have the card, of course?" the Doktor checked, and she nodded, producing her Deck and opening it to reveal the old, frayed Parasite Progenitor. "I haven't used it in a while, but I've got it," she grinned.

"Good, good. Now then, let's add to my collection," the man grinned, sliding a copy of Parasite Fusioner into the Solid Vision generator. A tiny insect manifested, floating in the air, until its creator scooped it up and placed it on Yugo's shoulder. The insect shrieked, before scuttling up the boy's neck and cheek. It paused, looking back at its master for confirmation. The Doktor nodded, and the parasite scuttled into Yugo's ear.

He instantly crossed to the screens, monitoring its progress. Kisara watched in fascination as Yugo flinched, his eyelids tightening, and his body almost seemed to spasm but was held in place by the restraints.

"Yes, yes! Come on, come on!" the Doktor demanded.

Finally, Yugo slumped, motionless, and his body went limp. Kisara squeed in sadistic pleasure, and the Doktor cackled. "Success!"

"Y'now, I kinda wanna Duel him now," the younger admitted.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't allow that," her teacher shrugged. "This is a delicate process, and I need to formulate the Parasite cards I give him,"

Kisara huffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, fine,"

With that, she turned and made for the exit. "Well, the interesting part's over with. I'll see you around, Herr Doktor," the girl shot a playful wink at her friend, before returning Parasite Progenitor to her Deck and strolling outside.

"Oh, yes, Kisara. Yes, you will," the man coldly smiled. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he looked over at a screen and brought up the data stream from the parasite inside Kisara's brain. "A Solid Vision Parasite that suppresses memories and alters the host's personality, all without affecting free will or, indeed, any other adverse effects," He deeply chuckled to himself. "Truly, Kisara, you were indeed my greatest success,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **{a door creaks open, and Technow walks in, looking around} Wow, I have not been here in years. {picks up old microphone, brushing the dust off it} Testing, testing,** ** _IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D, DDDDDUEL_** **! {taps} I can't believe this still works.**

 **Then again, last time I was here, I almost got eaten by a giant evil ice eel, so . . eh. Time to resurrect an old tradition. Welcome, everyone, to the Shamar Author's Note Editing Studios!**

 **{looks around awkwardly; the entire place is covered in dust, the bookshelf by the door is collapsed across the floor and there is a suspicious-looking chunk missing from the wall with frozen edges} Evidently, I need to clean up. After the Dark Moray attacked back when I was writing amateur-level Skylanders fanfiction, I suppose I just never got around to fixing the place up. Well, that changes now!**

 **{winks at the camera} From here on out, I am officially recording any and all Author's Notes from my home office, which . . . {looks out through the broken windows} Oh, right. Shamar's a ghost town now. I guess I have to move. Hmm . . . eh, I'll think of something by the end of this A/N. Now . . .{pulls out script} Enough posturing. Time for the actual Author's Note.**

 **Heh, a chapter while the story is on hiatus? It's almost like I REALLY don't want to stop writing. XD**

 **In case the isn't already clear, Leo created Kisara before he regained his memories of the Original Dimension. Which, in light of the new information as to the origin of Solid Vision with Mass, is my explanation as to why this came to be.**

 **Oh, and how about that? This puts Kisara in a new light, eh? I was originally going with the 'psychotic to the core' design for her, but after finding out about first the Doktor and his mind-altering parasites, and then the fact that Leo Akaba already had a daughter . . . I decided some changes were in order. ^^**

 **And if anyone thinks that the Doktor's control over Yugo when he canonically couldn't control Yuya is a plot hole, I beg to differ. See, I think that Yuya's Zarc-iness was doubled by absorbing Yuto. The power of two Zarc fragments was refuting the Parasite, which was enough to overpower it, whereas one wasn't enough for Yugo.**

 **Anyway. {sits down on emancipated couch} Time to get moving. {opens armrest to reveal hidden panel of buttons, presses one. Hidden speakers begin blaring Owl City music} Okay, wrong button. {presses another, the fridge swings open} Nope. {Third button; massage mode} Wrong again - I'm starting to feel like my office doesn't even have an interdimensional matter transporter - hey, there's an idea! {produces Duel Disk and card} I activate my Spell, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!**

 **{rift opens outside the window and begins to suck the building in} Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeace!**


	48. Puppeteer Reveal! The False God Appears!

Chapter 47: Puppeteer Revealed! The False God Appears!

"What?" a voice demanded from their shadowed throne.

"I know, right?" Shinsei grumbled. "We sent Kaze on ahead, and by the time he had failed, we finally arrived at Xyz Dimension, which took absolutely forever - you really need to upgrade this heap of junk's hyperdrive, by the way - and now that we're actually here, the Lancers have already left! In a giant golden airship, nonetheless!" he protested.

"How the hell did they get the Different Dimension Airship, anyway?" his commander growled.

"I'll bet they found the Emperor's Key," Megan shrugged. "It belonged ta Yuma Tsukumo, 'member? The rootin'est, tootin'est Duelist Heartland ever done saw? Someone like him would have been first ta defend his town when Obelisk Force showed up, and first ta get overwhelmed and carded. He prob'ly left his key behind and them Lancers dun found it," she suggested.

"I suppose that must be it. Have either of you any idea when Kaze shall return?" their mistress asked.

Shinsei shrugged. "I don't see why we're waiting. He lost, after all. We should just go after Yuya now. I want a rematch," he declared, cracking his knuckles.

The leader of their group rolled her eyes. "You're right. Enough waiting! I am going to take what is rightfully mine myself, and no amount of miserably incompetent lackeys will stop me!" she declared, yellow eyes casting a glare over her minions.

"You tell 'em!" Shinsei decared, pumping his fist, then paused. "Wait, what was that about 'incompetent lackeys'?" he suddenly asked.

'Unfortunately', his reply was drowned out by the noise of their ship's engines activating.

X

Shun frowned as one of the buttons on the Airship's console began to flash red. He experimentally pressed it, and suddenly a large screen dropped from the roof and activated, showing a circular area. A dot in the centre showed the Airship.

"Hey, what's that? A TV? Why didn't you tell me this thing has a TV?" Sawatari demanded, storming towards his fellow Lancer.

Irritably, Shun spun the readout so that Sawatari could see the radar. "This is a flight instrument, not a television!" he barked. "Idiot!"

"Okay, sheesh," the blonde huffed as he returned to his seat, suitably chastened.

"Is that a radar?" Yuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I believe so," Shun nodded.

The boy, of course, had a follow-up question. "So, if that's us in the middle, what's that other dot on the right?"

The Xyzian blinked, turning toe screen back so that he could see it. Sure enough, at the far right if the screen, another dot had appeared, and was moving steadily towards the first one. "Not sure, but it's getting closer," he frowned.

"Is it Academia?" Gong questioned.

"Who cares? We can still kick their ass if they aren't, right?" Kite retorted.

"That wouldn't be very nice," Katie pointed out. The blonde man shot her an unimpressed look, and she sighed, turning away. "Right, forgot who I was talking to, Mr. 'Enemy of my enemy is still my enemy, and so is everyone else',"

Sawatari guffawed. Kite glared daggers at him.

"Hey, everyone, calm down. Maybe they'll be friendly?" Yuya suggested.

"And maybe we'll be faced with an ancient city shaped like a snowflake from a dead civilisation, lost in space for thousands of years, just waiting for someone to find it," Allen shook his head. He registered the confused looks of the others, and shrugged. "None of you have ever seen _Stargate: Atlantis_?"

Ryuna rolled her eyes at her geeky friend, before sliding one of her Decks into her Duel Disk and pocketing the other one. "You know no one ever gets what you're talking about when you bring up Star Trek or whatever, Allen," she pointed out, refastening her Duel Disk. In the autonomy of her actions, she didn't realise that the Deck she had pocketed was the one that contained her Pendulum cards, and the one in her Duel Disk was the one built around her old style. "Anyway. I say we should be friendly, but on our -"

Suddenly, the Duel Spirit vanished in a flicker of light. In the same moment, everyone gasped.

"What happened? Where'd Flare go?" Sawatari demanded.

"Junior!" Yuya gulped as the familiar weight in his jacket pocket vanished. Looking at the desk behind him, Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet had vanished too.

"The dragons are disappearing?" Gong frowned, but his hypothesis was disproven as Yuya himself vanished in the same way.

"Yuya's a dragon? Since when?" Sawatari blinked. Kite threw him a look that silently asked; _"Are you really that stupid?"_

The other Lancers waited with bated breath, but it appeared that was all.

"I guess . . . now we wait," Gong shrugged, settling down on his chair.

"What? No! Ryuna, uh, two of our comrades, have vanished, and you want to just sit here? No way!" Allen shouted, storming towards the door.

In a flash, Shun moved over and caught his wrist seconds before he opened the Airship's door. "We are in space," he reminded Allen. "Unless you feel like spending eternity in the void between dimensions, we wait,"

The boy opened his mouth to argue, paused, and conceded to Shun's logic with a few nods. "Doesn't mean I like it, though," he snorted, folding his arms.

X

Shinsei smiled up at the newest Synchro monster his mistress had created for him: Mirromage Siege Weapon Magic Magnet. With some careful tweaking of the Solid Vision with Mass system, he had coded it to lock onto Pendulum magic. And Yuya and his little companion were the only ones on that ship with Pendulum power, for sure.

"You're certain this will work?" his commander demanded.

Shinsei shrugged. "Well, what could go wrong? Even Yuya Sakaki can't be stupid enough to throw his power around where others could get at it,"

Next thing he knew, a five-ton black dragon flattened him.

On instinct, Ryuna had taken her true form upon materialisation. And Shinsei had made the poor decision of standing right underneath the contraption. As a result, ten thousand pounds of dragon was lying on top of the unfortunate Duelist.

Barely a second later, Yuya appeared, landing in a position to perfectly straddle the Duel Spirit's neck. His two baby dragons landed on his shoulders, causing the entire design to appear surprisingly coordinated.

Until his draconic friend shifted back to human form. Then he fell, sprawling on the ground. From across the area, Megan burst out laughing.

As the green-haired entertainer looked around, the first thing he noticed was that there was no roof. Or walls. Or, indeed, anything but a large, ornate floor, inlaid with patterns of gold against white. It was ovongular in shape, and at the opposite end, was what looked an awful lot like a throne. And seated within the throne was a woman, dressed in the most regal finery either of them had ever seen. Her hair was platinum blonde, and her frame was covered by a long, flowing dress that had hanging sleeves. Her skin was so pale it was almost white, and when she opened her eyes, they shone with every colour of the rainbow as she gazed down on the four newcomers.

"I am Holactie, it is a," she paused, wrinkling her nose. "pleasure, to finally meet you, Yuya Sakaki," Her gaze turned to Ryuna, and she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Flare sat up, staring her down. "Well, right now I'm wondering if you're compensating for something with all that regalia," she admitted.

"Shinsei!" Holactie frowned. Her vassal immediately scrambled to his feet, before bowing deeply. "Yes, mistress?"

"You said your machine would only bring Yuya here. Why did we get a ride-along?" she frowned.

Shinsei paused, looking at Flare, who shot him a cheeky wave. "Two possible explanations, milady. Either she was touching him when we beamed him up, or she has a portion of his power," he explained.

"In other words, you were wrong, and Yuya Sakaki _was_ stupid enough to 'throw his power around where others could get at it'," Holactie quoted.

"Excuse me?" Yuya blinked, picking himself up as his pet dragons hid behind his legs.

The goddess sighed. A Duel Disk materialised on her arm, and she levelled it towards Yuya. "You have something that is rightfully mine, boy," she imperiously declared. "And by right of might, I shall take what I deserve,"

"What?" Yuya blinked.

"Whoa, whoa," Flare interjected. "I don't know what you're talking about, but where I'm from we stick together,"

"Shinsei, take care of her," Holactie commanded.

"Sorry, milady, but I can't. My Duel Disk is busy keeping Magic Magnet on," Shinsei apologetically shrugged.

"I could give her a thrashin', missus," Megan offered. In response, Holactie snapped her fingers. A roll of duct tape appeared from thin air and wrapped itself around the cowgirl's mouth. "I still have not forgiven you. Be silent," she commanded.

Megan saluted, sat down and remained quiet.

"As for you," Holactie narrowed her eyes, glaring at Flare. "Where I am from, monster, we don't hide ourselves behind veils of flesh. So stop pretending," she commanded.

Instantly realising her intention, Flare frantically unbuckled her Duel Disk. The straps had already been damaged from her previous transformation, much more and it would break. And it was just in time, too, as her body began to break out in black scales. She had never experienced a forced transformation before, and _god it hurt so much more!_

Finally, it was over, the black dragoness lying on the floor, heaving ragged breaths. Her wings flopped listlessly against the floor, as she felt too tired to even fuel them properly. Weakly, Ryuna lifted her head just enough to fix a red-eyed stare at Yuya. "Sorry . . . but you're in this alone," she wheezed, before slumping to the ground, completely depleted of energy.

"Why did you do that?" Yuya asked, his smile drooping.

"The four dimensions are for humans. Duel Spirits don't belong here, and they definitely shouldn't masquerade as humans. And I vastly dislike fakers. Which is why you'll stop this pretence! I will force you to reveal your true nature, and prove you unworthy of my mother's power, even if I have to beat it out of you!" Holactie delcared, pointing her left finger at him and using her other hand to arm her Duel Disk. "Defend yourself!"

Yuya scooped up the two dragons, and, obediently, both changed into card form. He returned them to his Deck and armed his Duel Disk, frowning. "I don't know what you're up to, but you shouldn't treat people that way!" he boisterously declared, drawing his hand. "I'll take the first move," There was a stinging pressure behind his eyeballs, he felt the darkness within start to react to his anger. Yuya pinched his nose and forced himself to smile, pushing it back down.

"Fine by me. It'll make it that much easier to defeat you," the goddess sighed as the Duel Disks connected. Blue, glowing platforms appeared throughout the area, as Yuya's Action Duel circuitry activated. "Field Spell: Cross Over, activate,"

Yuya scanned his hand. Hey, there were a couple of the new cards he had added recently; Performapal Pinch Helper and Command Performance. Those worked well together, hmm. "Alright! It's time to start the first act of my show. Let's start with the first performer to set the stage; I Normal Summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" he declared, slamming his card onto the field. His clownish pink Hippo appeared, cheering with 800 ATK.

"And now, it's time for the first big star! I activate Hip Hippo's effect; in addition to my Normal Summon, I can perform a Tribute Summon! So, by Tributing my Hip Hippo, I can bring out the leader of the Performapals! Come, Performapal Elephammer!" The pink Hippo vanished as a trumpeting roar echoed across the field. A massive blue elephant with 2600 ATK and a great top hat appeared on the field, smiling widely.

"Shinsei, I know you said he was a joke, but I do not think that I completely understood what you meant until now," Holactie said.

"I tried to warn you," Shinsei shrugged.

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Yuya declared, unperturbed by the lack of response.

"I see," Holactie frowned. "It's my turn, then. I draw,"

The light generated was intense, forcing Yuya to avert his eyes as she pulled her card. The goddess inspected it, and nodded. "Satisfactory. I Normal Summon Watch Dog," A brazier appeared on her field, with a scruffy dog loping out of nowhere and lying nearby protectively. "Now, I skip to my Main Phase 2, and activate Watch Dog's effect. By forgoing any Special Summons this turn, and sending a Spell from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Set my Burden of the Mighty directly from my Deck," she explained, sliding Galaxy Cyclone from her hand to the Graveyard and pulling a card from her Deck and setting it in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. "And now I activate Burden of the Mighty. As long as this card is on the field, all of your monsters lose ATK equal to their level multiplied by 100," Sure enough, Elephammer's ears drooped as his ATK dropped. "Now, I Set one card, activate the Continuous Spell, True Draco Succession, and end my turn,"

Yuya frowned, drawing. "Alright then -"

"I'm not done. During your Main Puase, I activate my Continuous Trap, Revival of the True King! During your Main Phase, I can Tribute Summon a True King or a True Draco!" she declared, smiling coldly.

Flare moaned and raided her head. "No biggie. The only thing she has to Tribute is that Watch Dog, so it'll only be a Level 5 or 6,"

"Wrong again, spirit," Holactie snorted. "Because for the Tribute Summon of this monster, I can Tribute not only monsters, but Continuous Spells and Traps, too! So I Tribute my Watch Dog, my Burden or the Mighty, and my Revival of the True King, to Tribute Summon! Come, metallised marvel, bearer of the power of monarchs and dragons alike!" With an ear-splitting roar, the three cards blossomed into a multicoloured portal. "Take the power of your succession and use it to destroy all that stands in your path! Rise, Da'At Metatron, the True Dracomechsoldier!" Her monster erupted from its Tributes, revealing itself to be a massive, wyrm-like machine, entirely white and gold. Holactie's body shone even brighter, white skin changing to gold. "Well, Yuya Sakaki? Shall you fall at the first hurdle, or can you defeat my champion?"

Yuya looked up at the new foe and smiled. "You know what I think?"

"What?" she carelessly snapped in response.

"The real fun's just getting started!" he declared, considering his options. "Now it's time to turn on the spotlights, as, using the Scale 2 Performapal Dag Daggerman and the Scale 6 Performapal Guitartle, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The Scale was set with a blue turtle with a king, guitar-like tail, and a sly-looking jester that carried several knives in his hands. "Performapal Guitartle's effect! When another Performapal is activated in the other Pendulum Zone, I can draw a card!"

While this was going on, Holactie was enviously eyeing the Pendulum Zones. "Incredible," she breathed.

Yuya checked the card he drew and smiled. "Now, I activate Dag Daggerman's Pendulum effect, which lets me return a Performapal from my Graveyard to my hand! It's your callback, Hip Hippo!" he continued, retrieving his Hippo.

"I hope you're all paying attention, because it's time for the grand finale! Swing now, Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Gracefully, the Pendulum swung and opened a portal. "Come back, Performapal Hip Hippo! And make your debut, Performapal Stamp Turtle!" His Hippo reappeared, joined by an elderly turtle armed with a large stamp and 1800 DEF. "Now, I'll activate Stamp Turtle's effect, which lets me target two monsters on the field and permanently increase their levels by 1! I'll change Hip Hippo from a Level 3 to a Level 4 monster, and Elephammer from a Level 6 to a Level 7!" The turtle set to work, leaving a Level Star made of ink on both his compatriots' flanks, which promptly added itself to their total. "And now that that's done, it's time introduce the performer who's gonna serve as the grand finale! Because I'll now Overlay my Level 4 Hip Hippo and Stamp Turtle!" the boy commanded, opening a bright green Overlay Network. "Come, destroyer of giants and hero of Heartland! Rank 4! Rise, Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer!"

Yuya smiled. Castel's effect would return Da'at Metatron to the Deck, leaving Holactie with a clear field. Direct attacks from both of his monsters would result in a one-turn-kill, finishing the Duel quite nicely. "I activate Castel's effect! By using both of his Overlay Units, I shuffle your Metatron into the Deck!" Castel loaded both of the Materials into his gun, where they merged into a single shot, amd fired it straight at his opponent. The shot whistled through the air, and - bounced off an invisible shield around Da'at Metatron.

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention? Da'at Metatron, the True Dracomechsoldier is unaffected by the same kind F card used for his Tribute Summon. And since I Tributed a Monster, a Spell and a Trap, guess what that means?" she asked with a wicked smile. "Exactly. Da'at Metatron is unaffected by all card effects! The only way to destroy it is by battle!"

"Really? Cool! That's a really impressive monster you have there!" Yuya grinned. "Kind of sucks that my combo was shut down, though . . oh well. I end my turn,"

"During your End Phase, I draw cards equal to the number of kinds of 'True King' or 'True Draco' cards sent to the Grace this turn. One Trap; one draw," Holactie raised an eyebrow. He was taking that rather well. Too well. He had an ace up his sleeve. She still didn't know the effects of that Elephammer, or those Set Cards . . they had to go. But the immediate threat was obvious. "I activate Galaxy Cyclone from my Graveyard! she declared, as a twisting nebula of planetary bodies emerged from her Grave. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap on the field. I shan't let that Guitartle survive!" The Pendulum monster vanished in a flash, and Yuya frowned. "Not good,"

"You haven't seen anything yet. I now Normal Summon Homunculus, the Alchemic Being from my hand, and activate his effect, which lets me change him from a LIGHT-attribute to a FIRE-Attribute," A red-and-black warrior appeared on the field, who immediately changed colours and became orange. "Now! By destroying the Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior in my hand, and Homunculus, the Alchemic Being, I can Summon this beauty from my hand!" Red energy surged through Holactie's body to equal the gold, and her skin changed again. Her entire left half remained golden, while her right changed to red and orange, fiery magic. "Come, True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher!"

A massive, red-and-black drake with 2900 ATK and large, glowing white wings appeared on the field, roaring its supremacy to the skies above. It glared down at the opposition with smouldering black eyes.

Flare's eyes widened, looking up at the mighty beast. "Damn, I want one of those. That is hot,"

Registering Yuya's skeptical gaze, she shrugged with her wings. "What? Obviously dragons are attracted to other dragons. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna make a move or anything. He's still the enemy,"

"Agnimazud's effect!" Holactie commanded. "If both the monsters destroyed for his Summon were the same Attribute as him, FIRE, I can banish one monster from your field or Graveyard. I'll get rid of your Performapal Elephammer," she coolly declared, and the elephant disappeared in a fiery inferno.

Yuya gasped, shocked at this move.

"Now, battle! I attack Castel with my Da'at Metatron," Holactie intoned, and her invulnerable monster charged, obliterating Yuya's Xyz and inflicting 1000 damage points, leaving his field open. "Now, Agnimazud, attack directly!" she commanded, and her mighty beast unleashed a blast of flame from its mouth.

"Sorry, but no! I activate my own Continuous Trap, Performapal Pinch Helper! Once per turn, when a direct attack is declared, I can negate that attack and Special Summon a Performapal to my field with effects negated!"

Yuya paused, frowning. What should his play here be?

"I Summon Performapal Parrotrio!" A trio of little birds appeared, flocking together for 500 DEF.

Holactie huffed. "Fine then. I end my turn, and since a True King was sent to the Grave, True Draco Succession draws me a card,"

"My turn, then!" Yuya declared, a little worried. "Draw!" As he pulled his card, he blinked.

Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet smiled up at him.

"Nice to see you too, Junior," he nodded, checking his options. "Not sure that you'll be much help right now, though,"

In a lack of any better choices, he made his move. "I activate Dag Daggerman's effect, which lets me return Performapal Elephammer to my hand, and end my turn,"

"My turn," Holactie snorted, drawing without looking. "Agnimazud, attack!"

"I activate my Trap, Command Performance!" Yuya responded. "When a Performapal is targeted for an Attack, I change all of your monsters to Defence Position and their battle positions can't be changed until the end of your next turn!"

Holactie snorted, unimpressed, even as Agnimazud's attack was shut down. "You forgot that Da'at Metatron is unaffected by Traps. Da'at, finish the attack,"

"Did I?" Yuya smiled as his monster was destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck. "Actually, no. When Parrotrio is destroyed by battle, I can Summon a non-Pendulum Performapal from my Deck! I'll bring out Performapal Life Swordsman!" With 0 DEF, his brown-haired warrior appeared on the field with a shrill cry.

"Impressive," Holactie sarcastically offered. "I Set a card and end my turn,"

"Then it's my turn again!" Yuya declared. "Draw!" As he drew, rainbow light flickered from his card, and he grinned, seeing it. "It's here! Now, using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet, I complete the Pendulum Scale!"

Junior cheered as he manifested in the Pendulum Zone, and Holactie stared at him in wonder. "There it is," she whispered. "That which belongs to me,"

"Junior's effect now lets me change Dag Daggerman's Pendulum Scale from 2 to 8 until the End Phase!" Yuya declared, and the Scale was adjusted accordingly. "And with that, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum of souls! Draw an arc across the aether!" Once again, his portal opened, and Yuya's eyes lit up. "Return, Performapal Elephammer and Performapal Parrotrio!" he declared, bringing back his revived Performapals. "And now? It's time to add the final piece," he smiled.

Shinsei raised an eyebrow.

"I Normal Summon Tuning Magician!" Yuya declared, causing his Tuner to appear. "When Tuning a Magician is Summoned, I give you 400 of my Life Points,"

"What?" Holactie blinked in surprise, her LP rising to 4400 as Yuya's dropped to 2600.

"And now, I Tune my Level 1 Tuning Magician to my Level 6 Performapal Elephammer!" Yuya commanded. One ring, six stars, in the Synchro Summon. 1 + 6 = 7. "Descend from the stars, burning dragon of mismatched eyes!" the entertainer declared. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Come forth, as the dragon who burns like a meteor streaking across the sky! Descend, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" His first Synchro monster roared onto the field. "Now, Meteor Dislodge! When Meteorburst is summoned, I can Special Summon one of the monsters in my Pendulum Zone! Join the party, Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet!" Junior happily left the Pendulum Zone, joining his big brother.

"It's not enough," Holactie snorted, eyeing the 700-ATK monster in disdain.

"I didn't expect it to be, because now, I'll tune my Level 3 Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster Performapal Parrotrio to my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya continued, and cone again, the Synchro Summon went through. "From the peaceful depths of time," the boy raised his hands as brilliant pure light engulfed his monsters, creating a massive pillar of blue energy that soared upwards into space, "release your light throughout this world and revive! Appear, Level 10! The sublime, supreme warrior!" Flashes of rainbow light flickered through the pillar-like portal, and his monster emerged. "Nirvana High Paladin!" The mighty blue champion stared at its opposition, wielding its rod with 3200 ATK.

Holactie was at a loss for words. "What an incredible monster," she finally breathed.

"When Nirvana High Paladin is Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned apendulum Monster as a Tuner, I can select any card in my Graveyard, and return it to my hand! I'll retrieve Command Performance!" Yuya decided, pulling his Trap back out of his Graveyard. "Now, Nirvana High Paladin, attack! Destroy Da'at Metatron!" Obligingly, his monster charged, and brought its wand down in a mighty blow that vaporised the golden machine. 200 damage spilled over, but that was nothing compared to Nirvana's next effect. "Now, I'll activate Nirvana High Paladin's second ability! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can halve your Life Points!"

Without the LIGHT on her field, Holactie's golden half fizzled out, changing her body to entirely fiery red energy. She screeched as Nirvana's effect took action, cutting her to 2100 LP.

"You think that's it? You think that Da'at Metatron was my only power?" Holactie demanded, steaming with anger. "No! I will take what is rightfully mine, I will have what I deserve! When Da'at Metatron is destroyed, I can Summon any monster from my Extra Deck with the Attribute of FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND! I summon the Synchro Monster, Giganticastle!" she declared, pulling a card from her Deck, and a massive, humanoid golem appeared on her field with 2900 ATK. It towered over everything else, and regarded its opposition with dull curiosity.

"Cool," Yuya smiled. "I end my turn,"

"Good. A True Draco went to the Grave, so I draw an extra card!" Holactie growled, drawing her card. "Now, I Normal Summon Poison Draw Frog!" A tiny, brown toad appeared, but immediately vanished. "Now, by destroying Poison Draw and Agnimazud, I Summon to my field, True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer!" she declared. Her two monsters vanished, replaced by a great sea leviathan in Defence Position, with 3000 DEF. The fiery energy making up her body was replaced with oceanic blue. "When Agnimazud is destroyed, I can return a non-FIRE Wyrm form my Grave to my hand, and I'll retrieve Da'at Metatron! And Poison Draw let's me draw a card when he is destroyed. But now, by destroying Dynamite Knuckle, the True Dracofighter in my hand and Bahrastos on my field, I Summon True King Lithosazim, the Disaster!" Now the leviathan with white wings was gone, replaced by a great, gravelly black dragon who roared its 2500 ATK to the world. "When Bahrastos is destroyed, I can Summon a non-WATER Wyrm from my Deck! So come, another True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher!" A second copy of the fire king dragon appeared, and now Holactie's body was split between brown-yellow earth energy and orange-red fire. "And now, I'll destroy Da'at Metatron in my hand and Lithosazim on my field to Summon, from my hand, another True King Lithosazim, the Disaster! And when the first Lithosazim is destroyed, I will revive Bahrastos from my Graveyard!"

The final product of her lengthy combination was a field containing three mighty dragons; Agnimazud, Bahrastos, and Lithosazim, with Giganticastle backing them all up. Stripes of fire, water and earth magic now ran through Holactie's body.

"Are you finished?" Flare irritably questioned.

"No! I now Overlay my Agnimazud, Bahrastos, Lithosazim and Giganticastle together!" An ominously glowing purple and black Overlay Network opened. "Unyielding power of the infinite kings! Through fire, water, earth and air, merge to give birth to the ultimate darkness! Behold, the ultimate and perfect king that turns all in its path to dust! True King V.F.D, The Beast!" With a roar that shook the cosmos around them themselves, a humongous black dragon emerged, covered with spikes and lashing its massive, heavy limbs in fury. Holactie laughed maniacally as her ultimate monster glowered down at its opposition with 3000 ATK.

X

Down in Heartland, Kaze irritably tapped at his Duel Disk. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in irritation. "Beam me up, Scotty!" he shouted in exasperation.

Nothing.

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Welcome, everyone, to the Lighthouse on Point View!**

 **{There is a small island, near Hawaii, with one corner ending in a high, rocky bluff. A sea stack protrudes from the ocean a few feet away from the bluff, and there is a wooden bridge connecting them. On the stack, a four-storey tall lighthouse is erected, partially hanging over the abyss and supported by a framework of wooden poles. A large window faces the east on the second floor, and on the third anaqueduct protrudes from the wall, extending a few feet out over the ocean before dumping its contents (mostly water) into the ocean. A large piece of the wall is missing nearby, revealing the interior, which is freshly constructed and unpersonalised. The fourth is currently nothing more than a large platform, with the beginnings of a framework where a large light could be set visible}**

 **In case you can't tell, it's still under construction. But I'm getting there. ^^ The lowest floor - this is a tower built atop a five-storey-tall sea stack, there is nothing 'ground' about it - is the recording studios, where we are now. Upstairs is my personal quarters, and above that is going to be the kitchen and pantry and junk.**

 **And, now that I've welcomed you all to the Point View Lighthouse, where I am now going to be residing for my Author's Notes, time for the actual note!**

 **{pause}**

 **Whaddya mean, there's nothing to say? Introduce the lighthouse, remark on the chapter . . {pauses, rereads} Wow. There really is nothing I could say. Now then, no new cards, so review time . . . aww, only one? Boo.**

 **Well, Corinne, it never shall! Kisara singing the dub theme shall remain in your head for all eternity! And I hope you liked Yuya's new tricks this Duel. If he was using some of the less defensive strategies he's been known to employ, he'd have lost already.**

 **Peace!**


	49. The Fallible Perfection! Deluded Deity!

Chapter 48: The Fallible Perfection! Deluded Deity!

"Now, I activate my Field Spell, Dragonic Diagram. All True Kings and True Dracos on my field gain 300 ATK," Holactie narrated, as he monster grew in strength to 3300 ATK. "It's time! True King V.F.D., The Beast, attack Nirvana High Paladin!"

Realising he was out of defensive plays, Yuya cast around for an Action card. No luck, though, and the attack went through, reducing his LP to 2500 exactly. "Nirvana High Paladin's final effect! When he is destroyed, I can place him in my Pendulum Zone," the boy declared, and Nirvana joined Dag Daggerman in the empty Pendulum Zone.

"I end my turn," Holactie haughtily snorted, her body changed entirely to dark magic.

"Junior," Yuya breathed, looking up at their opposition. "If you've got a miracle waiting for me, now's a good time," he told his monster, who cocked his head curiously as he stared up at his master. Half-expectantly, Yuya drew, and blinked.

He had drawn Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet.

'Yuya!' Yuto's voice echoed through his mind. 'Don't worry. We can win this,' he declared, and Yuya nodded in response. "You got it,"

Holactie frowned. Something was suddenly odd about the boy she was facing. His aura . . it suddenly felt different. As though there were two people in the same body. But that was impossible. Especially for humans.

"I Normal Summon Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet," Yuya decided, placing the card on his Duel Disk. The black baby dragon squeaked, joining his brother with 700 ATK. Performapal Life Swordsman, Yuya's only other monster, protectively crouched over the two, in spite of his 0 DEF.

The goddess' jaw dropped open at the sight. "T-two?" she spluttered, shocked. " _Two_?"

Yuya smiled. "That's a very impressive monster you have there. It's obvious that the real climax of the show is going to have to be taking it down! So, I'll gladly oblige!"

"Funny," Holactie snorted.

"No, really! Watch, and be amazed, as I activate Dag Daggerman's effect, to let me return Elephammer from my Graveyard to my hand again!" The Pendulum monster complied, using its knives to retrieve its teammate from the Graveyard. "And now, it's time for a Pendulum Summon! Swing far, Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Once more, the massive pendant swung, drawing a hole in the sky, and two flashes of light emerged. "From my hand, Performapal Elephammer, and from my Extra Deck, Performapal Parrotrio!" The two appeared in flashes of light, both in ATK position.

"Now, I activate Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet's effect! I can Tribute him to Special Summon an Xyz monster from my Graveyard, and attach Rebellion Junior to it from the Grave as an Overlay Unit! Return, Castel the Skyblaster Musketeer!" the entertainer commanded as the Rank 4 Xyz returned, erupting from RJ's form and sending Life Swordsman sprawling. Castel cocked his gun, keeping their Xyz foe in their sights. 2000 ATK.

"Time for battling!" Yuya declared, throwing his arm forwards. "First, Performapal Parrotrio will attack Trus King V.F.D., The Beast!" The tree birds chirped, obeying their master, and Nirvana readied himself.

"Do you intend to destroy yourself? A wise decision," Holactie snorted.

"Nope! Because it's time for Nirvana High Paladin to reappear as an extra, and use his Pendulum ability. When a Pendulum Monster I control battles, I take no battle damage, my monster can't be destroyed, and at the end of the damage step, your monster loses ATK equal to that of mine! So go, Parrotrio!" Yuya commanded, and his monster obliged. Through Nirvana's effect, both survived, and V.F.D. was reduced to 2800 ATK. "Now, Odd-Eyes Baby Dragonet! The same!" Yuya continued, and Junior happily continued the assault, dropping their opponent to 21 0 ATK. "And now, Performapal Elephammer! Attack and destroy True King V.F.D., The Beast!"

With a mighty roar, Elephammer obliged, charging the weakened monster. "Now, Performapal Elephammer's effect! All Spell and Trap Cards you control are returned to the hand!"

Holactie clenched her teeth as her face-down vanished from the field, and she realised that if Yuya followed up this attack with a direct assault from Castel, she would lose. "Never! I shall never be defeated by the likes of you!" she shrilly declared, rising from her throne for the first time and leaping into the air. Yuya watched as she soared, lifted by magic, and grasped hold of a floating platform of Solid Vision in mid-air with one hand, snatching up a nearby Action Card with the other. "Action Spell: Miracle!" Holactie declared, activating it. "My monster cannot be destroyed and battle damage is halved!" She growled, the halved 500 damage cutting her to 1950 LP.

"Miracle's effect won't end until the End Phase . . I Set a card and end my turn. Now, Enlightenment Magician and Miracle's effects end," Yuya decided, pressing the appropriate buttons in his Duel Disk. V.F.D.'s ATK returned to 3300, boosted by Dragonic Diagram.

Out of curiosity, Flare turned her scaled head and eyed Shinsei. "So, you're her slave. What's that like for you?"

"I'm not her slave! It's more of an 'indentured servant' deal. She rescued me from the Commons in Synchro Dimension and gave me the power I needed to become strong. And, in return, I do her bidding in places she normally can't influence, say, the four dimensions," Shinsei explained.

"Then it's my turn!" his blackened opponent declared, landing and adopting a ready stance. She drew, and cruelly grinned. "I activate True King V.F.D., The Beast's effect! I can declare one Attribute, and all monsters you control become that Attribute until the End Phase, monsters of that Attribute can't attack or activate their effects. I declare WIND!" Attributes changed, and she coldly smiled. "Also, if I would destroy monsters in my hand or Field to summon a 'True King' or 'True Draco', I can instead destroy monsters you control with V.F.D.'s other effect! So, I destroy Castel the Skyblaster Musketeer and Performapal Elephammer, to Summon Mariamune, the True Dracophoenix!"

Yuya's monsters were consumed in a maelstrom of wind, as a new draconic beast appeared for Holactie, covered with white feathers and sporting 2700 ATK, which was boosted to 3000 by the Field Spell. It screeched as once again Holactie's body was bisected into dark and wind magic, black and green alike.

"Now, battle! Mariamune, attack and destroy Performapal Life Swordsman!" Her monster obliged, but Yuya smiled. "It looks like you forgot to pay attention to my moves! I activate my Trap again; Command Performance! When you attack a Performapal, your monsters are forced into Defence Position and their battle positions can't be changed until your next turn's end!"

"Oh, fine! I end my turn!" Holactie huffed, looking at her monsters. While V.F.D. was still strong with 3300 DEF, Mariamune only had 2400.

Shinsei shook his head. "She's letting her anger get the better of her. She's getting sloppy,"

"I can tell," Flare snorted, steam whistling through her nostrils. "So, those Kaze and Megan people. They're 'indentured servants' too?"

"Yep.i know you've been to the Crashlands; Kaze came from there. It's not difficult to imagine why someone would jump at an opportunity to leave that place," Shinsei shrugged. "As for Megan, well, small-town farmer's daughter who's never even seen a Duel Disk, curious about the world around her, willing to anything for a little adventure. You know the story," he shrugged. "But enough about us. What's it like for you?" he questioned, genuinely interested.

"Junior, I hate to impose, but another miracle would be appreciated," Yuya joked as he drew and looked at his card.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon had joined the party.

"Alright! I'll now Pendulum Summon again! From my Extra Deck; Performapal Parrotrio!" Once more, his chirping birds appeared with 500 DEF. "And now, the star of my performance, give it up for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya commanded as his mighty dragon emerged from the portal. "Okay, Odd-Eyes, time to battle! Attack Mariamune, please?" His dragon did as it was commanded, and Holactie searched for an Action Card. But there were none to be found, and Mariamune was destroyed. Odd-Eyes roared triumphantly, Junior excitedly joining in. "I'll switch Junior to Defence position and end my turn here!" Yuya decided, his companion revealing 800 DEF.

Holactie snorted disdainfully as she drew her card. She paused. That massive red dragon . . it looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it . . . it reminded her of one of the monsters he had used, all those years ago . . but it was different. More . . fun.

But that didn't matter. "The end is nigh, Yuya Sakaki! I play True Draco Hierarchy! By Tributing my True King V.F.D., The Beast, I can Summon back to the field four 'True King' or 'True Draco' monsters from my Graveyard, each with a different Attribute, as long as none of them are LIGHT or DARK! So return; True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher! True King Bahrastos, the Fuhrer! True King Lithosazim, the Disaster! And Mariamune, the True Dracophoenix!" Weighing in at 2900, 1800, 2500 and 2700 ATK respectively, the four monsters roared in fury as they returned and all immediately gained 300 extra points. Holactie's body shone with red, blue, green and orange stripes. "Battle, right now! Bahrastos destroys Parrotrio!"

Yuya winced. "Poor parrots," he uttered as they left the field for the third time. He frantically searched for an Action Card.

"Lithosazim! Destroy Performapal Life Swordsman!" The 0-DEF monster was powerless against the rampaging beast, and disintegrated.

"Mariamune! Destroy his pet!" The feathered dragon unleashed a mighty torrent of wind that obliterated Junior.g

"And finally," Yuya slumped, his efforts to search for an Action Card useless. "Agnimazud! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Holactie commanded. Odd-Eyes quivered under the menacing stare of the massive red dragon, and was destroyed instantly. The boy was burnt to 1800 LP.

"Well, being a Duel Spirit in the human world . . it's complicated," Ryuna admitted, deciding she trusted Shinsei enough for Flare to let her guard down. "I have to keep it secret, because . . well, it's one thing having holograms of monsters that act as mindless slaves. Quite another to be confronted with a living, breathing dragon. They probably wouldn't take kindly to that,"

"Your friend over there seems fine with it," Shinsei shrugged, gesturing to Yuya.

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, twitching her wings. "I trust a few people, but I usually don't like to tell them unless I have to, and never unless I think of them as close friends,"

"Would you have told me? If me and Megan had stayed with you Lancers in Synchro Dimension?" Shinsei asked.

"If you two had stayed with us, you would have been there when Cyril went crazy, and would have seen the real me. I kind of had to tell everyone after that," Ryuna explained.

"Next turn, Yuya Sakaki. Pendulum Summon as many monsters as you can. You won't be able to Summon enough to stop all my dragons. And only one direct attack has to go through to defeat you," Holactie mockingly reminded him.

"That may be so. But you're forgetting something," Yuya pointed out.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to be?" his opponent asked.

"There's still one card at my disposal. The one on top of my Deck," he declared. "And I know for sure that it'll be the one that I need!" he continued. "My turn! Draw!" With a flash of rainbow light, Yuya took his latest - and last - card.

He smiled, and with a running leap, the entertainer leapt a high platform. The lights in the area dimmed, and out of nowhere, a spotlight with no visible source focused on him. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya exuberantly declared. "What an exciting Duel we've had so far! Ups and downs, with the course of the Duel constantly shifting back and forth between me and my opponent! It's almost a shame to bring it to a close!"

Holactie looked around, incredulous. "We are in _space_! Where is that spotlight even coming from?" she demanded.

"But all good things must come to an end, and so it's time to finally claim my victory. As you can see, the Pendulum Scales remain set, and our friend Dag Daggerman is among them! So let's start my turn by activating his Pendulum Effect, and, once again, returning Performapal Elephammer from my Graveyard to my hand!" His monster was restored, and Yuya smiled. "So now, it's time to Pendulum Summon! From my hand, I give you; Performapal Elephammer! And making us return from my Extra Deck, give it up for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"You don't have enough ATK to defeat me. Will this be a continuous loop between us? Because eventually I'll rack up enough damage to defeat you," Holactie narrated.

"Nope, because I have something else in mind," Yuya smiled, revealing the card in his hand. "I activate my Spell, Polymerization! With this I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Elephammer!"

"Fusion?" Holactie echoed in shock.

"Show-stopping elephant. Become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power!" Yuya declared, pressing his palms together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" His bestial, blue-furred dragon roared, leaping onto the field. 3000 ATK.

"Very nice," Holactie huffed.

"Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack True King Lithosazim, the Disaster!" Yuya commanded. "Hell Dive Burst!"

"It doesn't matter," Holactie snorted. "Even if you do destroy Lithosazim, Agnimazud shall just destroy that beast, and then I shall have a cakewalk to victory with Mariamune and Bahrastos,"

"That's what you think, isn't it? So, it's time to reveal my final surprise!" Yuya explained, beaming as Beast-Eyes destroyed Lithosazim. "When Beast-Eyes destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material used for its Summon! That's 2600!"

Holactie blinked. "What?" she demanded.

"Go, Blazing Spiral Storm!" Yuya commanded.

"No! No!" Holactie growled, shaking her head in denial.

From her seat beside the throne, Megan stood up and drew her guns. Muttering something incomprehensible from behind her gag, she fired. The bullet shot straight across the battlefield and pinged off Shinsei's Duel Disk, cracking the screen and damaging the electronics. It flickered and died, with the card of Mirromage Siege Weapon Magic Magnet falling from it, to the ground.

Everyone looked first at it, then at Megan, in surprise, as the Magic Magnet flickered and vanished. With its effects no longer applying, there was no longer anything keeping Yuya and Flare tethered to Holactie's craft, and, like a rubber band, they were snapped back to where they came from. The monsters and Action Field vanished less than a second later, Beast-Eyes' final blow never making contact.

Visibly rattled, Holactie returned to her throne, her formerly colourful body returning to its natural white. "Thank you, Megan," she nodded, snapping her fingers. The gag peeled itself off, and she gratefully inhaled. "Well done, I suppose. Now, I don't suppose either of you can tell me why I lost? Because _I_ have no clue. It's impossible that he's a better Duelist than me! Impossible!"

X

The interior of the Different Dimension Airship was not built for five-ton dragons. The craft was cramped as it was, with ten people squeezed into a space that was really only built for four or five, and when Ryuna rematerialised inside the craft, still in full-sized dragon form, it was a wonder that no one was crushed.

Freed from Holactie's enchantment, she instantly returned to human form and picked up her Duel Disk (which, luckily, had been returned with her) and cast apologetic looks at Kite, Katie and Sawatari - who she had been sitting on - and Yuya - who had, once again, landed on top of her, and promptly fallen to the ground when she shrank.

"So, what did we miss?" Yuke asked from his position leaning against the bulwards, cocking his head inquisitively.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out for myself," Yuya shrugged, rubbing his head. "I think there's a goddess out there who thinks I have something that belongs to her,"

"And what would that be?" Gong asked, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Beats me," he shrugged at his friend in response.

"I'm just glad it's over," Ryuna admitted, collapsing into a chair. "I never thought that I could be _forced_ to change forms . . weird,"

Shun dismissed the conversation, tweaking the controls. "If you're all quite finished, we should be getting back on course," he commanded, and the whispering hum of the engines returned, propelling the Airship ever onwards towards the Fusion Dimension. "It should only be another day or so until we're there,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **Point View is looking better by the day! {gestures around at mostly-completed lighthouse} All I'm waiting for now is the actual light part. So I just need a five-metre-tall flashlight, and I'll be good!**

 **In other news . . . I can't help but feel a little dissatisfied with the recent couple of chapters. It just feels like Holactie's reveal wasn't gradual enough. -.- But anyway. At least you all still know almost nothing about what she wants.**

 **Aww, thanks, Leafeon. ^^**

 **Sorry, Knightdragon, but Yuya and Yuzu are made for each other. I'm not interfering with something like that. And also sorry that there was no Berserk Mode, but I had to make sure it didn't happen for plot reasons. Holactie already has her suspicions about Yuya; if she saw Berserk Mode, they'd be confirmed, and then she might actually do something to prevent the impending rise of Zarc. And we can't have that, can we? XD**

 **So, new cards? I think there's one;**

 **True Draco Hierarchy**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Tribute one 'True King V.F.D., The Beast' you control; target any number of 'True King' or 'True Draco' monsters in your Graveyard, each with a different Attribute (except LIGHT or DARK); Special Summon them all to your side of the field.**

 **Aaaaand peace!**


	50. The Perfect Storm! Welcome to Fusion!

Chapter 49: The Perfect Storm! Welcome To Fusion!

Crow rose with the sunrise, emerging onto the ferry's deck. "Nice view," he commented, looking around. "Miles and miles of ocean, and nothing to see," he sighed, turning away. "I wonder what's for breakfast?"

"How about a piping hot serve of rematch?" a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

Rolling his eyes, the boy turned to see Dennis Macfield advancing on him. "You again? Piss off, I already beat you," he snorted.

"Yes, but my failures will be erased! All I need do is defeat you right here and now," the boy smiled.

His first instinct was to Duel, but something in him paused. He had already proven he was stronger than Dennis. Did he really want a life on his conscience? "Or we could talk things out like civilised human beings," Crow suggested. "This boat has seats for a reason," he pointed out, gesturing to the luxurious armchairs dotted around the deck.

The boy paused. "Explain," he demanded.

Crow strode over and fell back into a nearby chair. "Sit," he countered, gesturing to the chair next to him.

Reluctantly, Dennis nodded, taking a seat next to him. "Why do you want a rematch with me so badly?" the Signer asked, curious.

"Because it's the only way to redeem myself in the eyes of the Professor," he explained in response.

"And why do you want that? Pro tip: he's evil. He wants to conquer all four dimensions and doesn't care who he has to kill," At this Crow clenched his fist. "To get them,"

The entertainer mulled this over. "I did think the destruction wrought on Heartland in the Xyz Dimension was a bit of a waste," he admitted thoughtfully. "But no plan is ever executed perfectly, and Leo Akaba wants what's best for us," he declared.

"Does that include turning innocent children into cards?" another recognisable voice challenged. Asuka strode towards the two boys, readying her Duel Disk. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn this clown into a card right now,"

"Magician!" Dennis protested. "Jeez, first that Shun kid, then him," he gestured at Crow, "and now you?"

"Because we're having a friendly conversation, and I don't want it ruined," Crow responded.

"Let me tell you a story," Asuka suggested. "I used to be part of Academia, like you. When Academia attacked Xyz Dimension, I didn't go. I wasn't ready, so I stayed behind, and when the forces got back, I was envious. They all sounded like they had had so much fun - with the exception of one girl. She was weeping, going on about how many people fell. I told her that that was how things were in war, the fighters died. And it wasn't like being carded was the end of life. It was more of a 'reprieve'," she huffed at the word. "How little I knew . . . Anyway, she was miserable, and managed to persuade me to help her escape Academia. I figured that she was still being overemotional, and maybe some time at home would do her good. So we stole a boat and went back to Acatopia," The blonde paused, making sure Dennis was listening. "When we got there, we were ambushed. They declared that if my friend wouldn't serve Academia by turning people into cards herself, she could help out another way . . . and just like that, they carded her. They would have done the same to me, if Headmaster Yusho hadn't swooped in and rescued me," she explained. "So, Dennis Macfield. Knowing all that, and how remorseless Academia's actions are, what I don't understand is how you can support them?" Asuka demanded, clenching her fists.

Dennis rolled his eyes. "What I don't get is why you're getting so worked up about a loser. It's not like carding is permanent. Once the Professor's paradise is created, everyone will go back to normal,"

"Do you really believe that?" Crow demanded. "I don't know much about physics, but you can't disintegrate someone's molecular structure and trap their mind in a sheet of cardboard, and expect there to be a way to reconstitute their body. That's impossible,"

"Nonsense," Dennis protested, but there was a hint of doubt in his eyes. "The Professor's a genius. He'll have a way,"

"And what if he doesn't?" Asuka demanded, leaning over him. Their noses were inches apart.

"Asuka? Sit down. You're scaring away the waiters," Crow calmly observed, gesturing to the pair of suit-clad men nervously watching her.

She blinked, followed his gaze, and sheepishly threw them an apologetic wave, before taking the chair on the opposite side of Dennis from Crow. "Well?"

"You're trying to make me desert Academia. Well, it won't happen!" Dennis protested, shaking his head in denial.

"Can I throw him off the boat yet?" the blonde asked.

"No, I think we're getting through to him," Crow replied, shaking his head. "Come on, let's find Yuzu and Mr. Sakaki and get breakfast. Leave him to think," he suggested.

The two rose and returned to the lower levels of the cruise liner, leaving Dennis to think. "No," he muttered to himself. "It's not possible that I've been wrong all this time . . . is it?"

X

"Oh, I do hope my dear friend Leo won't be too upset about this little withholdature of information," the Doktor muttered to himself. "It's just that if he knew I had you in my clutches, he'd insist that I destroy you, and you're far too valuable for that, now aren't you?" he asked, looking over at Yugo, who stood to attention in a corner, awaiting orders. "It's a shame that I won't have a chance to test you out, and I'll probably only get to use you a couple of times . . . so I guess I'll just have to make the most of it, hmm?"

He crossed to the screens that showed constant feedback to all of his parasites. "The three girls are all showing strong readings, good. Now, Kisara? Everything looks fine there . . . and now for you," he chuckled, casting a sly glance at Yugo, before pausing as he analysed the readouts. "What? No. That can't be right!" he protested, glancing back and forth between screen and boy. "He's rejecting the use of Fusion? How concerning . . . it is gratifying to know that my control is unshaken, but if he refuses to actually use Fusion Summoning, then . . . why, then I still have one of the four pieces of Zarc under my control! No need to make a fuss,"

The Doktor paused. Silence echoed through the lab. "Perhaps I should get an assistant. It's boring, not having anyone to talk to,"

X

"Everyone, strap yourselves in," Shun commanded from the Different Dimension's pilot seat. "We're about to re-enter conventional time and space,"

"Is that like reentering the atmosphere? Because I heard that's pretty tough," Katie questioned as she tried to get comfortable in a seat that wasn't built for people with tails.

"Well, sis, think about it. When you re-enter an atmosphere, you contend with air. When you re-enter a dimension, you have to contend with," Yuke paused. "Space and reality-ish stuff," he lamely finished.

"So, it's a higher-caliber thing?"

"Vastly," Kite summarised from across the cockpit as the rest of the Lancers strapped themselves in.

Yuya looked through the glass, seeing the Fusion Dimension in front of him. The planet's face stared back, oceans and continents in a jagged patchwork. So familiar, and yet so alien.

"Commencing final descent in three . .two . ." Shun reported.

"No one here's ever actually been to the Fusion Dimension before, right?" Sawatari asked for confirmation.

"One,"

With that, everything went white and then black. Yuya faintly heard Yuto moan -

 _-Y-_

 _Yuto' spirit hovered outside Yuya's body as the Lancers all simultaneously blacked out. Lacking a body, he alone watched as the Airship made the transition from space to Fusion Dimension airspace._

 _From up in the stratosphere, Yuto saw Fusion Dimension beneath him, and saw the world. It looked so . . . normal. So banal and average that it was hard to imagine an evil such as Academia originating from it._

 _Suddenly, the Airship listed to the side and began to sink. The spirit's eyes widened, and he looked back at the controls, where Shun's head was resting listlessly on the tiller. He floated over to us old friend. "Shun? Wake up!" he shouted, to no effect. He patted the man, and his hand passed through. Slaps were equally ineffective. "Come on, Shun, wake up and fly!" he shouted._

 _A thought struck him, and he returned to where Yuya was lying, consciously aware set that the Airship was still steadily, slowly, falling out of the sky. He peered into Yuya's Deck, searching for a certain card. Upon finding it, he flattened and compressed himself, squeezing himself into it, until he had possessed the little form._

 _Dark Rebellion Baby Dragonet squeezed itself out of Yuya's Duel Disk, eyes glowing grey, and he jumped down to the floor. Balancing on his stubby claws, Yuto ran in a tottering manner across the cockpit, and, using his stubby, fluttery wings, clambered up onto the control dashboard. "Shun! Wake up!" he shouted into his friend's ear._

 _The Xyzian's eyes opened. He took a second to process the fact that a tiny dragon was staring at him, and blinked. "Yuto?"_

 _"We're in the Fusion Dimension, and the Airship is falling out of the sky," he summarised. "Would you mind saving our lives?"_

 _"On it," he nodded, sitting up and seizing the controls. With a mighty buck, the Airship levelled out, and began to slowly cruise through the sky at a level altitude._

 _"Where exactly did this ship come from again?" Yuto asked._

 _"This," Shun showed his friend the card of Number 66: Master Key Beetle. He paused, a smile crossing his face, and scooped up the dragonet, pressing him close to his chest. "It's good to see you again, Yuto. No matter your form,"_

 _"Same here," Yuto agreed. "Would you mind letting go? You're crushing me," he whined._

 _"Right," Shun nodded, setting him back down. "Do you . . . he started, showing a rare display of emotions. "Do you think we'll be able to go home?" he asked. "Back to Heartland. Will things ever be the same?"_

 _"There is one 'small' problem," Yuto pointed out with a small smile, gesturing to his body, but Shun waved it off. "If Ryuna can learn to take a human form, so can you," he huffed._

 _"Well," the boy-turned-dragon nodded, accepting the point. "I guess . . maybe things won't be the same. But that doesn't mean they can't be better," he smiled._

 _Slowly, the other Lancers began to stir. "We never had this conversation," Shun immediately declared._

 _"My lips are sealed," Yuto smiled, and with that, the dragon's eyed dimmed. Rebellion Junior blinked up at Shun innocently, as Yuto's spirit floated free and he returned to Yuya, as the entertainer blearily rose. "Yuto? What happened?" he asked, immediately recognising his counterpart's presence._

 _"You all passed out, so I possessed one of your little dragons and woke up Shun," Yuto summarised. "You might want to get your dragon," he suggested, gesturing to Shun._

 _-Y-_

Yuya carefully rose and went to reclaim Rebellion Junior from Shun, who had returned to his cold, vaguely hostile persona. "All yours," he huffed. Yuya smiled affably as he picked up his pet, and Shun looked away to hide a small smile of his own.

"Take us down, Shun. There's a coastal town down there, we can get our bearings," Gong suggested, looking through the window. "And - wait a second, is that who I think it is?" he blinked, peering down towards the docks.

"Who do you think it is?" Ryuna asked, joining him. "You look. Dragon eyes are better than human ones," Gong suggested.

"Not how it works, but whatever," the redhead snippily responded, staring through the window. "Hey - isn't that that silver-haired friend of yours?"

"Declan?" Yuya blinked.

Sawatari rushed to join them. "Well, it's about time. Where the hell has he been?"

"And hey," Yuya squinted through the window as the Airship approached. "I could be wrong, but that guy with him looks an awful lot like Jack,"

"Who's Jack?" Allen asked from across the cockpit.

Gong proceeded to give their Xyzian friend a quick rundown on the events of Synchro Dimension and the identify and significance of Jack Atlas.

"So, he's a big deal," Allen surmised.

"I'm taking us in for a landing. Brace yourselves," Shun commanded.

Flawlessly, the Airship glided into the water and carefully pulled up right next to the dock. As soon as it stopped, Yuya was the first out, dashing down the quarry towards the missing members of the Lancers.

Sawatari immediately followed, heaving for breath. "Fresh air! Sweet, sweet fresh air!"

"Oh, shut up, you," Yuke huffed. "The air was fine,"

Inside the cockpit, Gong smiled at Shun. "Good flying," he nodded. "Where'd you get so good at driving blimps?"

"The controls are rather . . intuitive," he responded, surreptitiously switching off the autopilot. With that, they too exited the Airship.

X

"Yuya?" Declan blinked as the entertainer barrelled up to him. "Where did you come from?"

"The Xyz Dimension. And we brought friends!" he declared.

Declan followed his route to where Shun and Gong were just stepping out of the Different Dimension Airship. "And a golden zeppelin?" he asked, visibly surprised.

"Yuya. I take it you are well?" Jack asked, looking over at him. "Yes, Master Atlas," Yuya nodded in response.

"Yuya!" Reira squeaked, running up to his friend. "I missed you,"

"You too, Reira," Yuya smiled, kneeling and hugging him.

"Tsukikage!" Sawatari shouted, eager to get in on the love-fest.

The ninja's eyes widened, and he frantically back-pedalled from the actor's outstretched arms.

Sora watched the reunions, twirling his lollipop between his fingers. "What, no one wants to hug me?" he chuckled.

"I've got something for you!" Shun growled. Upon seeing the blue-haired boy, he had run ahead of the other Lancers, and now that he was almost at his target, he brought back his fist, preparing to mash it against that Fusion Scum's nose until his face was a bloody, pulpy mess -

"Stop," Declan commanded, extending an arm to block Shun.

"Out of my way," Shun barked, glaring at the Fusionian. "That bastard dropped a building on me!"

"And I apologised," Sore defended himself.

"No you didn't," Shun thunderously snorted.

"Didn't I?" Sora blinked, thinking for a second. "Huh, I guess I didn't," he bashfully admitted. "Sorry for dropping a building on you, then,"

"You think that'll be enough to make me forgive you for everything you did to my home? My people?" Shun roared.

It was at this point that the rest of the Lancers caught up.

"Nice sword," Yuke offered Tsukikage, who was hiding from Sawatari behind Gong's muscled form.

"You're really tall," Katie observed, looking up at Jack Atlas.

"Hey, I recognise you! You're with Academia! You were there when they attacked Heartland!" Allen barked.

Ryuna looked at her two friends, who seemed dead set on ripping Sora to pieces. Understanding at once, a twisted smile crossed Flare's face as her hands burst into flame. "As a dragon, I normally don't eat human flesh, but I might make an exception here," she sadistically grinned.

Declan opened his mouth to respond, but paused, processing the sentence. "Who's a dragon now?" he blinked, confused for the briefest of instants, even as his brain worked overtime to analyse the sentence's meaning.

Sawatari wrapped an arm round his shoulders. "Hoo boy, do we have a lot to catch you up on," he chuckled. Declan shoved him free.

"Hey, all of you!" an unfamiliar voice ripped through the gathered crowd, and as one they all turned to look at the sixth member of Declan's group, who Declan had been talking to and whom no one recognised.

He was a chubby, sly-looking man in a purple jacket and maroon hat, with a monocle over his right eye. "Do you want to rent my ship or not?" he demanded.

Instead of replying, Declan looked at Shun. "That Airship . . will we all fit into it?"

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but it should be fine," Shun nodded, regaining his composure.

"No, Captain Solo. Due to new developments, we will no longer be in need of your pirate ship," Declan shook his head.

"What? Ugh, damnit! I wasn't even going to betray you until the end fo the trip!" he growled, stomping off.

Gong grabbed his collar. "What was that last bit?" he asked, spinning the captain around to face him.

"Nothing, nothing, bye now!" the man gulped, confronted by the large boy, and slipped out of his coat to run away, leaving Gong holding an empty purple coat. He regarded it in mild confusion, before turning to Yuke. "Here, present for you," he chuckled.

The Ritual Duelist gratefully donned the coat. "I like it," he grinned.

Meanwhile, Declan had finally persuaded the angered Xyzians that they should not card, burn or _eat_ Sora, for the time being at least, and regarded Flare with interest.

As the other Lancers caught up wiht each other, and introduced the newer recruits, he took Flare aside. She regarded him defensively, as he guided her across the pier to a small bench. "Sit," he suggested.

Obediently, Flare sat down, and Declan sat next to her. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"When we first met, I thought you looked familiar," he admitted. "Knowing the things I do now, it seems obvious in hindsight. And judging by what you said a few moments ago, you aren't a normal human. So, would you care to enlighten me, or do I need to make more educated guesses?" he asked.

Flare sighed, and explained the circumstances that lead to her creation. How Dr. Abakir had become obsessed with pulling a Duel Spirit into this world, and it had gone wrong. Red-Eyes Black Dragon has been warped, regressed, lost her memories and forced to take human form. She explained that, realising what he had done, he had been overcome with remorse and sworn to restore her to her true self, and in the meantime, raised her under the pretence that she was a distant relative who had lost her family in an accident and had no other relatives but Dr. Abakir himself. And that she had spent the last eight years since those events in Heartland, pretending to be just another face in the crowd. And then the invasion happened.

"I see . . that correlates with what I know," Declan nodded. "You can take on a dragon form?" he asked.

"Yes . . . what do you know?" Flare frowned suspiciously.

"Nothing about you in particular," the silver-haired boy immediately clarified. "But . . do you know a girl by the name of Kisara?" he asked.

Flare remembered her various encounters with the Blue Burst. "We've met," she nodded.

"She is my sister, after a fashion," Declan said.

Flare sat ramrod-straight. _"What?"_

"Judging by what you just told me, I assume that she was created by my father, in a similar manner to how you were created by yours. It would explain why the first I ever heard of her was when he suddenly came home and declared that he was adopting a daughter," Declan mused.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Kisara is Leo Akaba's daughter. How can she be . . oh god, you're his son," Flare fell backwards in the seat, shocked.

"Yes, I am. So, you and Kisara are both Duel Spirits in human form. That explains more than I would really like it to," Declan nodded to himself.

"You - and Leo Akaba -" Flare was still stuck on this particular revelation.

Declan looked up from his musings, and noted her expression. He firmly gripped her shoulder, and she looked at him. Orange eyes met purple, and he calmly told her; "Flare. I assure you that the only thing my father and I share is DNA,"

Flare looked into his eyes and nodded to herself. She trusted what was there. "Ryuna," she offered.

"Pardon?" the businessman raised an eyebrow.

"My name. It's not Flare. It's Ryuna," Ryuna admitted.

"I see," Declan nodded. "We should rejoin the others," he decided, but a thought struck him. "Ryuna?"

"Yeah?"

"I understand that your shared nature may cause you to feel some kind of kinship with Kisara, but don't. She is a vicious psychopath, and you will not be able to reach her,"

Flare laughed. "Trust me, I am fully aware of that," she snorted. "Besides, as for 'kinship'? I already have someone for that,"

"Who?" Declan frowned.

"You just wait until you meet Cyril," Ryuna nodded. "Come on,"

They rejoined the group. "Everybody!" Declan's voice whipped through the air. "It's time. Everyone, board the airship. We're launching our assault on Academia right now,"

A/N

 **A/N**

 **In case anyone needs a reminder, the last time Shun and Sora met was when they Duelled each other in the Miami Tournament in Standard Dimension. Highlights of that Duel include Sora revealing his true colours as a pawn of Academia, Shun launching an air raid on Sora, and Sora collapsing a building on Shun's head.**

 **Anyway; yay, pre-battle friendship feels! XD I was halfway through writing this, and I just went "Y'now, just 'landing' in Fusion Dimension would be boring. There should be a near miss with death! And who have I got who'd still be around if everyone passed out . . Yuto's a spirit. He doesn't have anything to cause pass-out-ing. And he can possess a little dragon to do stuff. Yay!"**

 **No Duels, so now reviews! . . I don't swear, that rhymed more in my head. XD**

 **{hears noise from outside studios} Oh, good, the delivery man's here. Maybe he's brought my double-decker couch?**

 **Leafeon, that's what I'm going for. XD**

 **Your call, knightdragon. And yeah. No sense in ruining the major plot for a minor one. XD**

 **Now then, my couch awaits! Peace!**


End file.
